Harry Potter and a Daughter of Druid
by whyskyinthejar
Summary: Harry will explore his mother's magic. He asks to himself, "What is love?" I tried developing Rowling's magical world. Beta is half on the way. It has 52 chapters in total. Thank you for your patience. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Life Still Goes On**

Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower. The boys' dormitory was not damaged in spite of the terrible battle. His four-poster was still waiting for him. He was too exhausted to stand up any longer so he lay down on the mattress, but his stomach began churning so he sat up on the mattress and called Kreacher.

Kreacher apparated with his usual loud crack and he bowed low and croaking in his bullfrog's voice,"Master, Harry,What can I do for you?"

"Will you do me a favor? I'd like some sandwiches. With ham or chicken, please," Harry said.

"Of course, master. Kreacher will bring them for you. Anything else? "

"Well, are there any clean clothes for me in Grimmauld Place?" Harry asked.

"Master Harry left his old clothes at Grimmauld Place. Kreacher can bring him some," Kreacher answered.

"Thank you. And towels and something to drink, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Harry asked.

"Of course, master," Kreacher vanished with a loud crack.

Soon, Kreacher reapparated back to the dormitory with a plate of sandwiches, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, mugs and a stack of clothes and towels. Harry thanked him, picked up a ham sandwich and took a bite. He poured pumpkin juice into a mug. Just then Ron and Hermione came into the boy's dorm.

"Sandwiches! Where did you get those?" Ron asked.

"Kreacher. Want one?" Harry offered Ron the plate.

"Yes, please. I'm starved," said Ron, taking a sandwich and shoving it in his mouth.

He sank down on his own mattress and Hermione sat next to him. Ron handed a sandwich to her and he took another.

"Have you seen Kingsley or Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" Ron mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Well…" Harry pointed to the Elder Wand, which was on the side table. "I need to get this wand back to .. to.."

"To Dumbledore's tomb?" Hermione finished gently.

"Yeah."

"We can find them after we have finished eating. And I want a shower. Hermione, do you have my extra clothes in your bag? "Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. Wait a second." She rummaged in her beaded bag for a while saying apologetically, "I'm sorry, Ron. I can't find any."

Ron sighed. "It's okay. I'll ask mum later."

After they finished eating, Ron and Hermione left to find Mrs Weasley. Harry went to the Gryffindor boys' bathroom. He touched the tap with his wand. The facility functioned as usual in spite of the destruction caused by the battle of Hogwarts castle. While waiting for the water to heat up, he was astounded at finding many bruises across his body, probably caused by dark magic during the battle. Perhaps he got some of them while he was being tortured by the Cruciatus Curse. Among them he found a big scar on the left side of his chest. It was the same shape as the one on his forehead. Below his Adam's apple, there was also a heart-shaped mark cursed by the Horcrux locket. When he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist, Ron came in. Ron gaped at the new scar on Harry's chest. "Merlin's beard!" He gestured from the lightning scar on Harry's forehead to the new one on his chest.

"Yeah, and this, " Harry pointed at the mark on his throat.

"Oh, I got the same one, here," Ron took off his dirty shirt and pointed; there was the same heart-shaped mark on his throat. "Hermione's got one, too. We are all members of Heart-shaped Mark Club ." Ron joked. "But how did you get the new lightning one?"

"Tom Riddle used Avada Kedavra on me," Harry explained.

"You dueled with him twice?"

"Well, I didn't duel with him the first time, exactly. Ron, don't you remember? I told you about it yesterday."

"Oh yeah…sorry, mate. Got a lot on my mind."

There was a long pause, then Ron stepped forward and hugged him tight. "Welcome back to us, Harry," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Thanks, Ron," Harry choked, a lump in his throat.

After they'd hugged for a minute, Harry stepped back and asked, "So, we're all members of the Heart-shaped Mark Club , right?"

"Yeah, we're privileged. It's an honorable position," Ron grinned.

Harry grinned back and asked, "Could you find professor McGonagall or Kingsley?"

"No, but Dad said Kingsley has asked about you. He has a lot to ask you, I suppose. When dad finds him, he'll let you know. He told me he will be the temporary Minister of Magic!"

"Really? Wow, that's brilliant. He really deserves it."

"Yeah, but dad told me Kingsley was very reluctant to be Minister. He would rather be back at Auror Headquarters."

The word "Auror" reminded Harry of the remaining Death Eaters. "How many Death Eaters are on the run?" he asked.

Ron shrugged, "Only the Aurors know."

Harry groaned in frustration and pulled on his faded jeans.

"Harry, what are you going to do now? Do you still want to be an Auror?"

"Well, fighting Dark wizards is the only thing I'm good at, so yeah, I guess so." Harry shrugged.

"What about Quidditch?" Ron pointed out.

"Play professionally, you mean?"

"Yeah, you'll be able to play a Seeker at a professional level."

Harry grinned at him. "And you can also play Keeper."

"Nah, I lack confidence. But Ginny wants to be a professional Chaser, you know. She is very dedicated."

Harry's mind went to Ginny's passion and energy during Quidditch games, and his old feelings came flooding back once more. "Eh..Ron? Is it okay if I go find Ginny? We have a lot to talk about."

Ron nodded, "I'm going to take a shower, see you later."

Harry went to the common room. Ginny wasn't there. He wondered she was in the girl's dormitory but he couldn't check so he went to the Great Hall. When he got there, he spotted Ginny sitting at one of the tables, but as he moved towards her he was stopped by Arthur Weasley.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you have a good sleep last night?"

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley It was alright."

"Good. I'm going to meet Kingsley at the Headmistress's office now. Will you come along?"

"Yes, I will, but before I talk with them, I would like to talk to Ginny. Can I?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure. You have a lot to talk about, I suppose. Ginny, come here," Mr Weasley called to her.

Ginny looked up and her eyes met Harry's. She got up and took a step toward him.  
"Harry," she murmured.

Mr. Weasley nodded and left the Great Hall. Suddenly Harry felt nervous and he stuttered, "Ginny, I , eh..,well."

Ginny looked up into Harry's face steadily, her eyes were as brilliant as the day he left her a year ago. She took a step closer to him and said,

"I've never forgotten about you. There was always the silver lining , a hope to meet you again. Whenever I heard about you, when three of you broke into Gringotts, even when I tried to take the sword of Gryffindor from Snape, even when the Carrows tortured us, I never gave up the hope of seeing you alive again. But the worst scene I've ever seen was, oh Harry, when Hagrid carried you in his arms… I thought you were dead!" she whispered.

Her eyes were filled with tears. Harry once again had a lump in his throat. He hugged her tight, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm very sorry I left you alone like that. But I came back. I'll never leave you again."

"I know," she answered in husky voice.

She kissed him like the first time as she kissed him, and Harry kissed her back passionately. Then he took her hand, and they left the Great Hall together and went up to the Head Mistress's office.

On their way up the stair case, Ginny asked, "Where did you sleep last night?"

"Gryffindor tower. You?"

"I slept in the girl's dorm of Gryffindor Tower."

Harry stepped in front of the statue of the gargoyle."Can we still go up without passwords?" he asked.

"Free", groaned the statue.

They moved slowly up the stairs. Harry pushed open the door at the top and entered. There were McGonagall and Kingsley. McGonagall looked very tired but spoke in her usual crisp voice. "Good morning, Potter. Welcome back to us. I'm very glad to see you again." She smiled.

"Thank you, professor. I'm glad to see you, too."

Kingsley took a step towards Harry and said, "Welcome, Harry. I'm very happy to see you again," in his baritone voice.

"You too, Kingsley," he said.

The sight of Kingsley reminded Harry that they'd lost a lot of friends- Moody, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks and Fred. Yet the people in this room had survived through the battle of Hogwarts. Harry wanted to cry or yell.

His emotion must have shown on his face, because Kingsley said, "I know how you feel, Harry. Please don't hesitate to express your emotion. You are only seventeen. You don't need to hold back."

"Thank you, Kingsley," Harry managed to keep smiling and asked, "Well, do you want to ask me something?"

"Yes, I would like to talk about your future plans. Do you still want to be an Auror?"

Harry stared at Kingsley and said, "I..er, well, yeah, I suppose."

"I'm really glad to hear that. We lost a lot of Aurors during the war. And we need to clean up. We desperately need to recruit younger people. You can join us this autumn."

"But Kingsley, I haven't got my N.E.W.T.s," Harry pointed out.

"Well, I have talked with Minerva about your education. You can start as a trainee Auror from this autumn at Hogwarts. Your friend, Ronald Weasley can join you. The two of you will be assigned to help professors to guard the school."

Ginny squeezed his hand and whispered, "I'm glad to hear you'll come back to Hogwarts. We can study together."

McGonagall nodded and said, "You and Ronald Weasley will be able to take subjects suitable for your career. We have a plan. We will talk about it later."

"That's brilliant. But I'm not sure Ron wants to be an Auror," Harry said.

"I heard Weasley wanted to be an Auror two years ago. If he hasn't changed his mind, you can both start training in the autumn."

"Wow, that's brilliant, really. Thank you, Professor." Harry fiddled with the Elder Wand which was in the pouch hung around his neck. He remembered what he needed to discuss with the two.

"I need your help, both of you."

Harry glanced at the portrait of Dumbledore and pulled the Elder Wand from his pouch.

"Can we return this to Professor Dumbledore's tomb? It was stolen by Tom Riddle. This wand should be left with Dumbledore. But I'm not sure how to seal the tomb forever. So I need your help. "

Harry glanced at the portrait again. Dumbledore's eyes were open and he was smiling.

Kingsley put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "I understand. We'll help you. When will you begin?"

"As soon as possible. This wand needs to be kept safe. If someone, a dark wizard or a Death Eater, found it, there could be another war," Harry said firmly.

Dumbledore's portrait beamed at Harry, "Well done, Harry! I'll tell Minerva how to seal my tomb forever. I'll also need your help, Kingsley. "

"Sure. We'll also need Bill Weasley, He's a curse breaker. His skill could come in handy ." Kingsley answered. He summoned his Patronus. His silver Lynx appeared and vanished out the window to find Bill.

 **Restruction and Funeral**

The day after the sealing of Dumbledore's tomb, Harry walked down the hill to Hagrid's cabin. The sun was hot and there was no breeze. Hagrid was levitating timber to reconstruct his cabin which was damaged during the battle. Fang danced around Harry, trying to lick his face.

"Hagrid, is there anything I can help you with?" Harry asked.

"Nah. I've almost done. Oh yeh, feed Buckbeak. He's starving," said Hagrid.

"O.K. Where is his food?"

"Next ter the pumpkin patch," Hagrid bent down and scooped up nails with his big hands.

Harry walked past the pumpkin patch and he found dead ferrets hung over the fence bar. Buckbeak pecked at Harry's shoulder softly.

"Hello, Buckbeak. You were an excellent fighter," Harry patted Buckbeak gently.

He took a ferret and tossed it to Buckbeak, who caught it and began to eat.

"Want some morning exercise?" Harry said and flung another ferret to him.

As Harry fed Buckbeak a fourth ferret, he talked to him,

"You seem to have eaten enough. Are you ready to exercise?" He patted the Hippogriff's beak.

Buckbeak closed his eyes lazily. Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto his back. Buckbeak began to stride, then to gallop, then his talons kicked the ground and took off. They were soaring upwards. Buckbeak flew him around the sky above Hogwarts castle. Harry could see which parts of the castle had been destroyed during the battle. He saw some wizards and witches working on the Quidditch pitch, putting up new goal hoops. Just then a red-headed man on a broom soared up to Harry. It was Bill Weasley. Harry remembered Bill had helped him to seal Elder Wand into the Dumbledore's tomb. He used Ancient Runes mixed with Egyptian hieroglyphs. He'd sealed the tomb by creating letters in the air and casting them onto the tomb. His technical skill was excellent.

"Morning, Harry," Bill said,hovering next to him.

"Good morning, Bill. Thanks for helping to seal the tomb yesterday. Without you it wouldn't have been safe enough," Harry said.

"No problem. It was an interesting task indeed."

Bill and Harry descended together. They landed on the lawns on the hill near the Forbidden Forest.

"So you were helping the professors with holding the protective charms on Hogwarts, were you?" asked Harry as he slid off Buckbeak.

"Yes, I was. It was very hard. I had to cast so many complicated Shield charms. We needed to conjure something strong enough to protect all of Hogwarts," Bill said.

Bill paused then told Harry, "Fred's funeral will be held this afternoon, with the other dead. Some of the families are short of hands. So we'll help each other to send them off."

Harry's voice failed him at that. Bill patted Harry's shoulder,

"The entire family will go back to the Burrow after lunch. See you in the Great Hall at lunch time", Bill went back up the hill to the castle.

Harry stood there and looked up at the sky. A breeze began to blow over the hill.

After lunch, Harry, Hermione and Weasley family took a Portkey back to the Burrow. Fred's body was in a coffin. He was wearing his old Quidditch robes.

"We wanted to bring him back here. Dad found his car in the Forbidden Forest. He repaired it and he brought Fred here in it. We wanted to dress him in his old red Gryffindor Quidditch uniform to express our respect for his bravery," Ron's eyes welled up and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Right. He was indeed a Gryffindor." Harry answered and he felt a sharp pain rise in his throat. The Weasley family all gathered around the coffin.

Molly, who had been sobbing, told Harry and Ron,"It's time to change into your black school robes."

"Eh…Mrs. Weasley, I don't have any of my old school robes. Can I borrow some?" Harry asked.

"Sure, Harry. I'll bring of Ron's," Mrs Weasley answered. Her eyes were filled with tears again, and her voice was trembling. "Girls, come with me. You also need to change."

"Well, Harry, us men all are pall-bearers," Bill said after Mrs Weasley had disappeared upstairs with Ginny and Hermione.

"I've never been a pall-bearer," Harry said nervously.

"It's simple. I'll lead the way," Bill answered.

They all dressed in black robes and gathered around the coffin again. Ginny, Fleur and Hermione, whose eyes were red, put beautiful summer flowers into the coffin. Hermione was sobbing, leaning on the shoulder of Ron ; his right arm around her waist, and his red hair was disheveled. While Bill, Charlie and Percy levitated a glass panel using their wands, George was staring at Fred's pale face. They put the panel down on the coffin and sealed it. Molly's sobbing voice became louder. Harry and the Weasley men picked up Fred's coffin.

Outside of the house, wizards and witches were standing in black: Some of them were relatives of the Weasleys. Headmistress McGonagall was talking quietly with Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinett and Katie Bell were standing by them solemnly. Nearby two big stage coaches awaited pulled by Thestrals.

"Thank you for coming, all of you. We're ready to go," said Mr. Weasley.

Then the old Gryffindor Quidditch team members and Lee Jordan gathered around. Oliver Wood, his eyes full of tears, shouted,"Our extraordinary invincible Beater, Fred Weasley, you are an honor to us. We'll never forget you."

They touched the transparent glass board of Fred's coffin all together. Angelina shed tears quietly. Alicia and Katie were sobbing. Lee Jordan was talking to Fred in a quiet voice nobody could hear clearly, his eyes red.

The coaches soared up to the sky. Passing by the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole they landed on the edge of the churchyard. Harry and the Weasley men carried Fred's coffin out of the stagecoach to the aisle between the pews . They placed the coffin carefully upon the table. Just then Harry noticed the other coffins next to Fred's. He could see who was lying in them through the transparent glass boards.

Right next to Fred was Remus Lupin. His face was pale. And on the left side of Lupin's coffin lay Tonks. Her hair was a light soft brown. Harry stared at Lupin's face for a while and murmured, "Remus. Thank you for staying with me in the forest. Without your support I couldn't have gone through the task. You are always my mentor."

He turned his gaze on Tonks.

"Tonks, I'll watch over your son as he grows up. I promise. "

Harry, the Weasley family and Hermione filed into seats at the front of a row. Harry glanced sideways, when he heard a baby's cry. Andromeda Tonks was holding Teddy Lupin in her arms on the chair at the left front of a row. He was crying; his hair was light, soft brown like Andromeda's. Harry stood up and went over to Andromeda, kneeling down to talk to Teddy.

"Hey, please don't cry. Your mum and dad are there. They love you. And you're not alone. Your godfather is here, too," Harry touched Teddy's hair. Teddy stopped crying and his hair went jet black. Harry grinned. "Wow, you're a little wizard, aren't you? Your mum and dad are proud of you."

Andromeda, her eyes red, whispered,"Thank you, Harry."

Harry nodded and stood up and walked back to his seat.

A mass funeral ceremony started with a church choir song. When their singing came to an end, Kingsley got to his feet.

"We defeated the Dark Magic." He paused, and his eyes fell upon Teddy in Andromeda's arms in the front. "But we've lost many fine and brave witches and wizards this year. They showed great courage facing Lord Voldemort and Death. Honour their bravery and pray their souls may rest in peace."

McGonagall got her feet and unrolled a scroll of parchment. She read out the names of the war dead. Harry sat with head bowed. He looked up when he heard the name "Creevey, Colin" and he surveyed the others in attendance. Dennis Creevey was sitting with his Muggle parents two lines away back from Harry.

"The Muggle's church site is next to ours," Ron whispered glancing back to see what Harry was looking at.

"Lupin, Nymphadora, Lupin, Remus," McGonagall continued to read.

Harry could hear Andromeda's sobbing. He felt awful for her. She'd lost her husband and her only daughter. Harry swore to himself that he'd visit her and Teddy regularly.

"Snape, Severus ," McGonagall paused.

"Why is he, well, his body, here?" Ron inquired irritably.

"I'll explain later," Harry whispered back.

He'd explained the true nature of Snape's situation only to McGonagall and Kingsley. He had mentioned it while dueling with Tom Riddle, but many people had not processed his words due to the intense situation.

"Weasley, Fred," McGonagall read out.

Ron fell silent. Harry glanced at the right side where all Weasley family was sitting. Arthur, Molly and Bill were staring at Fred's coffin quietly. Percy's face was contorted. Charlie was gripping George's right hand. George was looking downward absent-mindedly. Ginny was staring at the coffin intensely. Hermione and Fleur were in tears.

A little tufty-haired wizard in black robes had got his feet and stood in the center. He was the same wizard who had attended at Dumbledore's funeral last year. He chanted long magical spells and swished his wand a few times before saying,"Family of the deceased, please."

Harry and the Weasley men exchanged significant looks and stepped forward. Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood assisted them and they carried Fred's coffin through the gate to the churchyard. Mr. Weasley followed them. They lowered the coffin to the ground. Mr. Weasley took his wand out.

"Incendio." Fire blazed up. Harry gasped at the flames and saw tears coming down Arthur's face.

Lee Jordan put his arm around George's shoulders. George's pale face was full of tense sorrow. The flames of the pyre flared in the wind with a small crackling sound. When the fire burned out, George started the cry. Arthur collected the ashes into a container with his wand, collapsed to his knees . Ron walked up to his father and lifted him to his feet. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fleur and Hermione were waiting outside the gate. Mr. Weasley handed the container to Mrs. Weasley, trying and failing to prevent more tears from falling.

Mrs. Weasley cradled it in her hands. "Fred," she sobbed.

The pitiful sight moved Harry to tears again. Ginny and Fleur, both with red-rimmed eyes, hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly. They were all crying. Hermione was rubbing Ron's back absent-mindedly, her face smeared with tears.

"Well, then, we must get back to Remus and Tonks," said Mr. Weasley decisively in a low voice.  
They returned to where Andromeda was waiting for them.

They had lowered down Remus and Tonks to the ground, when Harry looked up and saw seven men, walking through the gate: Professor Slughorn, Minister Shacklebolt, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Auror Dawlish , Filch and Draco Malfoy. They were holding a coffin. Kingsley nodded to Harry and said, "Harry, please help us."

Harry realized they were carrying Severus Snape. Harry hurried up to help. He wondered where Snape's tomb would be. He guessed it would be Hogwarts or the place his ancestors were buried. He wasn't sure whether Snape's mother was alive or not.

Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family got back to the Burrow in the evening to have a funeral tea. They created a tomb for Fred at the end of the garden. Hermione,Fleur and Ginny conjured heather ,lilies and daisies around it.

"We couldn't leave Fred alone in the churchyard, "Ron said shakily.

"Good idea. He can always see your family from here," Harry said.

"BANG!" Green and gold dragons sparked out in the sky. George had set off some 'Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs'. The fireworks emitted loud fiery blasts and bangs; shocking-pink Catherine wheels, rockets and silver stars and gold letters flew through the air, spelling out, "Fred Weasley Forever"

* * *

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to Hogwarts. Hagrid and Mr. Filch were collecting debris and classifying the pieces by size in the Great Hall.

"We can recycle the debris to reconstruct the castle," Hermione said. "It's amazing that we can repair so much damage with magic."

She took a step towards Professor Flitwick who had been levitating debris into the wall. Kingsley had been talking with some wizards from Ministry and now approached them.

"Good morning, Harry. Good morning, Ron. Are you helping with the reconstruction?" he said.

"Yes, we would like to help as much as we can. We're not sure how much we can help you, though," said Harry .

"I'm sure you'll be a great help. We are short of hands."

* * *

Since the middle of May, Harry, Ron and Ginny and the rest of students who fought through the war had stayed at Hogwarts and helped the professors and Ministry officials with the reconstruction. Hermione, however, went off to Australia to find her parents.

One morning, Harry and Ginny sat down on either side of Ron, who was looking delighted.

"You got a letter from Hermione, didn't you?" Ginny said.

"Yes, I did. But how did you know?" Ron said.

"It's obvious. You're smirking like a Troll," Ginny said.

"How is she? What did she say? Did she find her parents?" Harry asked.

"How did she travel to Australia by the Portkeys?" Ginny asked.

Ron grinned. "Wait. Don't be too hasty. I'll answer your all questions."

Harry and Ginny went quiet. Ron cleared his voice.

"Well, first she traveled to Dublin from London. She stayed there for a day and left for Nova Scotia."

"To Canada?" Ginny cut in.

"Yep. From Halifax, she traveled to Boston. She also stayed there for a day and left for New York. From New York she took a Muggle europlane", Ron said .

Harry corrected him,"Aeroplane".

Ron shrugged, "Whatever. She could have used the portkey from England to Australia, but she insisted on traveling to Ireland and America before visiting Australia. The portkey in England was under repair after the war. She was very cautious. She was afraid to be attacked by the remaining Death Eaters. "

"So she moved through to Australia using four Portkeys and a Muggle transportation to trick them. Why didn't you go with her?" Ginny asked.

Ron grimaced. "She was too stubborn. She blamed herself for her parents' moving out."

Harry and Ginny could guess how serious their quarrel was from Ron's look.

"It's a really long way. So did she find her parents?" Harry asked again.

"Here, her letter to you," Ron held out a piece of parchment.

 _Dear Harry_

 _Ron wrote to me about the rebuilding of Hogwarts. I do hope I can come back soon and help._

 _It was brilliant to travel here, to Australia. The Warlocks in Ireland were very mysterious. Their Gaelic lilting was very fascinating. I wish I would like to visit them again on my way back to England. The witches in Halifax were all friendly. In America I had to hurry to catch my connecting flight. So I didn't have a chance to talk with any wizards or witches there. There are Native American witches and wizards. I reckon ancestors of Dumbledore's mother came from there._

 _I've been here in Sydney for three days. Hestia and Dedalus are kind to me. They helped me with finding my parents. Well, it wasn't really hard to find the name 'Wilkins'. And only three of them were dentists! I restored their memories with Hestia's help. We'll all be back to London next weekend! I can hardly wait to see you again._

 _Love from_  
 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Ron says you two will start Auror training this September. And he says Ginny's ambition is to become a professional Quidditch player. Did you know that?_

Harry finished reading and grinned. "Well, she finally found her parents. I'm very relieved."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to chinaglaze and krazybotharryginny, great beta readers and friends I could meet at HPFF, I could rewrite this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Eighteenth Birthday and Independence**

The reconstruction of Hogwarts took two months. In the middle of July, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went back to the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

One morning in the Burrow's kitchen, Mrs. Weasley was busy cooking Harry's eighteenth birthday tea. She was sifting the flour, salt, spice and butter with her wand and stirring in the sugar, butter and dried fruits. She glanced back when Harry entered the kitchen and greeted her.

"Good morning Harry. The rock cakes will be ready soon."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Can I help making breakfast?" said Harry.

"Oh, it's alright. I can manage myself. Are you ready for joining in Auror training?" She added eggs and milk to the magical bowl.

"Not yet. I need to go shopping in Diagon Alley to buy some books," Harry answered.

Mrs. Weasley paused."Oh, how many books do you need? Ron has to buy the same books, doesn't he?"

Harry guessed she might be worrying about the cost. He unrolled the parchment from Auror Headquarters and said, "We need two theory books, 'Concealment and Disguise' and 'Stealth and Tracking'."

Hermione came in. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley. Morning, Harry. Did the letter come from Hogwarts?"

"Oh! Merlin. I forgot to tell you!" Mrs. Weasley put her head in her hands. She spoke, "Arthur told me last night. Minerva will tell you about next term tonight."

"Is she coming to my birthday party?" Harry was astonished.

"Yes, she is. She needs some rest after all her hard work at Hogwarts, so I invited her. Is Ginny still sleeping? She told me last night she wanted to make a treacle tart for you,"

Mrs. Weasley swished her wand, sending the chicken into the oven to roast, and left the kitchen to go and wake Ginny.

"Happy birthday, Harry! I bought you and Ron. Ginny and I have a set of them, too. So we can communicate," Hermione handed Harry a gift .

Harry unwrapped a palm-top mirror and said, "Wow, amazing! So can I communicate with you, Ginny and Ron while we are on duty?"

"Yes, you can. I bought them at an aboriginal magical crafts shop in Sydney," said Hermione.

Harry turned over the mirror so he could see the beautiful aboriginal decoration on the face. "Wow, great. Thank you."

Just then Ron came in the kitchen. "Happy Birthday, Harry. Nice mirror," Ron picked up a rock cake from the top of the pile and ate it.

Hermione frowned at his behavior. "What did you buy for him, Ron ?"

"A magical smoothing liquid for bed hair. Here," Ron held out the slim bottle.

"No wrapping?" Hermione scowled again.

"It was just delivered in the box yesterday. I have one, too. I tested it myself this morning. We aren't school boys anymore, Harry. You need to tidy yourself up to be a decent Auror," said Ron.

"We aren't Aurors. We're going to start as trainees," Harry corrected him, and looked at the label: 'Wonder Wizard smoothing liquid'.

"Does it work?" said Harry.

"Yeah. It's amazing. How do I look?" Ron asked.

Harry stared at the fringe of Ron's hair. It was sleek. But Harry couldn't be sure it would fix his own tousled hair.

"Oh, I forgot your presents from George," Ron left the kitchen and went back upstairs.

Harry's birthday feast that evening was wonderful. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday', then Harry blew out the candles and Mrs. Weasley cut the big snitch-shaped cake and Ginny gave Harry her homemade treacle tart and kissed him under the lantern light. Harry kissed her back. McGonagall cleared her throat and took a slice of cake, beaming at Harry.

"Happy birthday, Harry. I also have a present for you," she handed a rectangular parcel to him.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry unwrapped it. Inside was a book. "' _Suggestions about your Animagus Form' by Albus Dumbledore_. Brilliant! I didn't know Professor Dumbledore wrote this book," Harry marveled. "But I don't know how to transform."

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll teach you and Ronald Weasley when you're assigned to guard Hogwarts. Other trainee Aurors will also join in the class," McGonagall told him.

"Oh, really? Who else will be in it?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you now. You'll know soon. Well, how's George? Is he busy with reopening the joke shop? "McGonagall asked.

"Yes, he is. He's in the shop all the time, developing new products."

Just then Hagrid marched across the garden towards the lantern-lit table."Happy birthday, Harry. Sorry fer bein' late. There were plenty o' customers at Eeylops Owl Emporium. I got yer new owl. Yeh'll need him ter carry yer post," Hagrid put the cage down. The snowy owl inside hooted.

"Hedwig?" Harry muttered.

"Oh, yeh. He is a snowy owl like Hedwig. Oh, I almost forgot this." Hagrid took out a large box of owl nuts from his pocket. "He eats a lot. What will yeh call him?"

Harry stared at the jewel-bright eyes of the snowy owl who spread his wings slightly. The undersides of his wings were black. "I will call him, Sirius. Thank you, Hagrid."

The next day, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went from the Burrow to Diagon Alley by Floo with Mr. Weasley. Ron and Ginny insisted on going shopping themselves. Mrs. Weasley reluctantly agreed, but said, "Dark wizards and witches might be hiding somewhere in Knockturn Alley. Be careful."

Mr. Weasley handed a money-bag to Harry. "Bill got it out of your vault for you. You might have had trouble doing it yourself after breaking into the Lestrange's vault," he whispered.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley," said Harry.

Ron threw the glittering powder into the flames and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" Harry followed. When he stepped out of the fireplace on the other end, he found himself in a dark room. There were two beds, a wardrobe and many cardboard boxes.

Harry looked around, "Where are we?"

"We're in George's shop. He rebuilt and added this floor. Lee often stays and helps him." Ron explained.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, with Ginny and Mr. Weasley close behind.

"Well, let's go downstairs," Mr. Weasley said brushing off soot.

The shop was packed with customers. Harry couldn't get near the shelves.

"My new product didn't work?" George was standing behind Harry and he touched Harry's tousled hair.

"Yes, it did. Look at my hair. Harry hasn't tried it yet," said Ron.

"Thank you for my birthday presents. Your products are all cool," Harry grinned.

"You're welcome. I have developed products in the area of Defence Against the Dark Arts. We're still getting orders from the Ministry. I'm testing a product to defend against cursed owl post. I'm really sorry I can't consult Snape."

"What? Did you ever consulted Snape about potions?" Ron inquired.

"Nope. But I think we should have. I desperately need a Potions Master," said George.

"How about Slughorn?" Hermione suggested.

"Nah. He'd only care about getting paid," George shrugged.

Harry remembered the tinkle of bottles in Slughorn's arms at the burial of Aragog and decided George was probably right.

A witch with short blond hair managed to squeeze through to them. "Mr. Weasley, there's a customer out here looking for the Wonder Wizard smoothing liquid," she said.

"Right you are, Verity. I'm coming." said George and he went upstairs to fetch his new product. When they managed to squeeze through the exit, George caught up with them and said, "You need these." He held out three Headless Hats. "You are the famous golden trio who saved the Wizarding World, after all, " he added with a wink.

They set off together down the cobbled street.

"George seems to be doing better," said Harry, putting on a Headless Hat.

"Yes, he is. He is no coward. He's determined to live for Fred. He's still running the joke shop to accomplish Fred's dream. The Weasley clan's unbeatable. We'll never give up," said Ginny.

She walked alongside Harry, "You look like Head-less Nick!" she giggled.

"What did McGonagall say about your next term, Hermione?" Head-less Ron asked.

"I'm the Head Girl!" Head-less Hermione said, delighted.

"Oh, are you? I'm Gryffindor Quidditch captain!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Wow, Congratulations!" they said excitedly to each other.

Mr. Weasley beamed at them. They headed for Flourish and Blotts. When they approached to the shop, Mr. Weasley opened the door for them. "The three of you better take off your Headless Hats or you'll give the shopkeeper a heart attack,"

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

When they returned to the Burrow that afternoon, Harry sat in the kitchen, flipping through the 'Theory of Concealment and Disguise'.

"What concealment charms do you think we'll learn first?" said Ron sipping a glass of butterbeer.

"Maybe the disillusionment charm?" said Harry remembering the time Mad-Eye Moody cast the charm on him, two years ago.

"Yeah, that one's cool. I can't wait," said Ron.

Both of them were absorbed in reading through the theory books. After a while Harry looked out of the kitchen window. The sky outside the window was changing from deep blue to steely grey and then slowly to beautiful pink. He loved the view from there. He loved the Burrow. He loved Mrs. Weasley's cooking. He loved Ron's family. This was the first place Harry ever felt at home except Hogwarts. But in September Ginny and Hermione would be going back to Hogwarts. Bill, Charlie, Percy and George were living their own lives. It was time to set himself up as a trainee Auror. Where could he live? Grimmauld Place? It was located in inner London. It was convenient to commute to Auror Headquaters from there. But the idea of living there alone like Sirius was unbearable. Then it occurred to him-he could live there with Andromeda and Teddy. It seemed like a good idea to Harry. He went upstairs and sat at George's desk to write a letter to Andromeda.

Next morning he flew over from the Burrow to call on her and Teddy. He dismounted from his broom and walked by the muddy pond and across the garden. He couldn't believe it was only a year ago when he fell from the sky with Hagrid after the ambush. Tonks, who had healed Harry's tooth and ribs, had been murdered by the Snatchers; He felt a pang of sadness thinking about him. When Harry got near the house, the door swung open.

"Good morning, Harry. Your handsome snowy owl delivered your post last night. What's his name?" said Andromeda holding Teddy in her arms.

"Sirius," said Harry.

"Oh, you named him after my favorite cousin," she smiled. "Please come in."

Harry entered the house and looked around at the tidy drawing room.

"Please have a seat, Harry. I'll bring you a cup of tea. Are you hungry?" she said, and put Teddy down into his cradle.

"No, I ate breakfast at the Burrow," Harry stood up from the sofa and knelt down on his knees by the cradle. Teddy was sleeping. Harry rocked the cradle gently.

Andromeda returned with a tray bearing a tea pot, two teacups, and a plate of crumpets, which she put on the table. "You said you wanted to have a talk about something in the letter. What's the matter?" She stared at Harry, her kind eyes wide.

"Well, I would like to live in Grimmauld Place with you and Teddy from this autumn," said Harry in a rush.

Andromeda was silent for a while before saying, "Oh, this so unexpected. I'm very glad to hear your proposal, but you have a family at the Burrow. If you're just taking pity on us, please don't worry. We're fine."

"No, I'm not. I mean, I won't be living at the Burrow any more from September the first. I'll be starting Auror training. So I decided to live in the place Sirius left for me. And Grimmauld Place has plenty of rooms, you know. It's too large for me to live in alone," said Harry.

It's true that it will be convenient for you to commute to the Ministry. It's a good idea for you to begin a new life in inner London. But I have very few happy memories there. My father disowned me when I got married to Ted. Please let me think about it. I'll owl you before the end of August," said Andromeda. She buttered a crumpet and urged Harry to eat it.

He nibbled at the crumpet and sipped a cup of tea and said, "Well, I'll wait for your answer."

Upon his return to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley protested against Harry's decision to move into Grimmauld Place.

"But you're welcome to stay here!"

"Can you bear the portrait of Walburga Black?" "What if the remaining of Death Eaters ambush you?" Molly fired questions at Harry.

Ron announced that he would live in the second floor of George's joke shop in September. Leaving the nest would prove that he became an independent man. Harry was going to leave the Burrow, but he had to persuade Mrs. Weasley before he began his new life at Grimmauld Place. She didn't approve his moving. She didn't like Kreacher would take care of him.

Two weeks had passed since Harry had called on Andromeda, but Harry hadn't had her reply yet.

"If you can't persuade mum, you could ask George if you can live with us in his joke shop. 'Cause you did give him his start-up loan," said Ron.

Harry was a little less worried upon hearing that, but the room was too small for three adult wizards. So he wrote to Andromeda again.

Harry spent most of his days reading through the theory books and playing two-a-side Quidditch in the Weasley's orchard: he and Hermione against Ron and Ginny. Hermione was very reluctant to play, but Ginny convinced her. After the game they discussed who would be the next Gryffindor Quidditch team members. Just then a snowy owl descended down to their spot.

"Sirius!" shouted Harry. He pulled off Andromeda's reply and offered Sirius some nuts from the pocket of his jeans. He read through Andromeda's letter on his way back to the Burrow.

 _Sorry for the late reply, Harry._

 _I was at a loss whether to live with you or not. My father Cygnus and my aunt Walburga hated me. My father disowned me when I got married to Ted. My best memory in Grimmauld Place was the time I spent with Sirius. Only he and uncle Alphard understood me. I was remembering those times when your owl arrived._ _You are Sirius' godson. So I have decided to live with you in Grimmauld Place._

 _Please tell me when we will move to Grimmauld Place, we must clean the house._

 _Andromeda_

Harry felt like a gleam of light in the distance had turned into bright sunshine.

In the evening Harry showed Andromeda's letter to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley looked dissatisfied about Harry's moving, but finally she consented, although unwillingly.

"Well, at least Andromeda can cook for you every day. She is good at cleaning spells and healing charms. She didn't pass any vital information to Death Eaters last year. And I liked Tonks. So her mother is fine though she's from Slytherin."

Mrs. Weasley didn't approve of Kreacher's cooking. Harry wondered what Kreacher would say if he heard.

Ten days before September, Harry went to Grimmauld Place with Andromeda, Teddy, Ginny, Bill and Mrs. Weasley to clean the house. Ron went to George's joke shop to help him, and Hermione went back to her parents to spend the rest of summer with them.

Bill entered the entrance hall first and checked for any Dark magic.

"It seems Snape had already checked the curse the Death Eaters had cast, before he was killed by Voldemort," said Bill.

Harry felt grateful for Snape's arrangement.

The day after they finished cleaning, Harry, Andromeda and Teddy moved into Grimmauld Place.

 **Auror Headquarters**

Harry was awoken on September 1st by the new Snitch alarm clock, which had been given to him by George as a birthday present. He stretched out his arm, caught the clock- which was zooming around the room and turned it off. He put on the new underwear Kreacher had put out for him and pulled his favourite grey T-shirt over his head. Ginny had bought it for hime recently, saying that new clothes brought good luck.

It took him more time to find his socks, which were hidden under the T-shirt. Then he shoved the palmtop mirror into the moleskin pouch Hagrid gave him, and put the old golden watch on his right wrist. He dressed in a dark red robe the Ministry had sent him and pinned the trainee Auror badge on the left side of his chest. Then he went downstairs into the kitchen. When he entered, the smell of bacon made him hungry. Kreacher was busy serving a full English breakfast.

Andromeda was holding Teddy in her arms and feeding him milk. "Good morning, Harry," she greeted him. "You look handsome in your Auror robes, but you'd better comb your hair before leaving." she put the baby bottle down on the table.

"Yeah, I'll do that." He touched the top of his head and sat opposite Andromeda. He turned his gaze upon the Daily prophet and took it and read the head line:

 _AUROR HEADQUARTERS NEW RECRUITS_

 _Group includes the Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World and eleven other trainees (see page 4)_

The picture on the front page was Harry's face. Harry in the picture frowned at him again and again. He wondered when they took his picture. He flipped to page 4. There was a list of all trainee Aurors with their pictures and the information about their houses of Hogwarts. Harry was very glad to find familiar names.

 _Hannah Abbott - Hufflepuff_

 _Susan Bones - Hufflepuff_

 _Terry Boot- Ravenclaw_

 _Michael Corner - Ravenclaw_

 _Seamus Finnigan - Gryffindor_

 _Justin Finch-Fletchley Hufflepuff_

 _Anthony Goldstein- Ravenclaw_

 _Harry Potter- Gryffindor_

 _Dean Thomas- Gryffindor_

 _Romilda Vane- Gryffindor_

 _Ronald Weasley- Gryffindor_

 _Blaise Zabini- Slytherin_

Most of the people on the list had been in the Dumbledore's Army - except Blaise Zabini and Romilda Vane.

Was she in the D.A.? Harry wondered. And Zabini. He was obsessed with Pure-blood status, wasn't he?

"Big news?" Andromeda asked, holding Teddy and patting his back gently to burp him.

"Yeah." Harry put aside the newspaper, and buttered his toast. He ate his bacon, eggs and tomatoes, gulped down a cup of tea, and got to his feet. "Well, see you then."

"Oh, please wait." Andromeda got to her feet, still holding Teddy. She took out her wand, swished it, and summoned a comb, which she caught. "Sit down, please, Harry."

"Oh, O.K.." Harry sat down on the chair again.

He realized that Andromeda was combing his hair, pressing hard on the top of his head. "It won't lay flat," sighed Andromeda. In her other arm, Teddy started to cry. His hair was changing from bright brown to vivid turquoise.

"Oh, I have a smoothing liquid," said Harry. He pointed his wand to the entrance of the kitchen and summoned the bottle.

The slim bottle Ron had given Harry for his birthday hurtled into his hand. He opened the cap and sprinkled the liquid on the top of his head. Pressing his hair flat, he asked, "How do I look?"

"Oh, it worked. It lies flat." Andromeda beamed at Harry.

"Good! Well, I have to go. See you later. Bye, Teddy."

He went upstairs into the entrance hall and Apparated into the Atrium of the Ministry. He unrolled the parchment and checked to see where he was supposed to go.

 _Enrolment Ceremony_

 _At Gathering Hall: Level two_

 _9 a.m. September 1_

He focused on the destination and tried apparating, but he couldn't. He looked around the hallway, expecting to be jostled by the crowd, but the Atrium was almost deserted. A group of golden statues was under construction, but the fountain was still there just as it had been before the war started. Harry took out one Galleon and put it in the pool which would go to St. Mungo's, praying for luck on his first day. Then Harry walked through the golden gates into the hall where lifts stood.

"Oi, Potter!" Michael Corner, marched up behind Harry, his dark red robes fluttering.

Harry turned. "Good morning, Michael."

"Morning, Harry. Cho sends you her best regards," Michael said.

"Oh, you two still..?"

Yeah, I'm still going out with her."

The golden grille slid back and Harry and Michael stepped into the lift. Ron dashed in. He panted, "Morning, mate. Morning, Mike."

He whispered to Harry, "I got up late. George and me stayed up late drinking Firewhiskey. Gosh, I have a headache.

The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly.

"Have you taken a hang-over potion?" Harry asked.

"No. George was still sleeping. I had no time to find it. Do you have one?" asked Ron.

"No. Why did you drink Firewhiskey the day before the enrollment ceremony?" said Harry.

"Oh, just a kind of celebration," said Ron defensively.

"Pathetic," Harry said jokingly, shaking his head.

The grilles didn't open until the lift reached level five.

"Department of International Magical Co-operation, Incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats." said a familiar female voice.

"Is that..?," Ron and Harry said at the same time.

"Lavender Brown," said Michael. Just then the grilles opened, a tall wizard and a fat witch got in, and several paper aeroplanes swooped in after them. The grilles slid shut with a crash.

"She got out of St. Mungo's last month. I heard it from Cho. Cho is working there as a trainee healer," said Michael. Harry remembered the feebly stirring body of Lavender Brown during the battle of Hogwarts. So she'd recovered. Harry and Ron exchanged relieved looks and smiled.

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Winzengamot Administration Services,"

Lavender's voice made her announcement, then the doors opened. Harry, Ron and Michael followed the tall wizard and the fat witch as they left the lift. They walked into a corridor lined with doors and then through the door labelled "Gathering Hall". They were the last three trainees to enter. Several familiar faces were looking back at them. Harry glanced at the golden watch on his right wrist. It was just nine o'clock. Then Kingsley , Sturgis Podmore and John Dawlish came in. They marched from the door and mounted the platform. Harry wondered how Podmore and Dawlish had got back to normal after being put under spells during the War.

"Good morning everyone. I declare the enrollment ceremony open. Now the Minister will give a speech," said Dawlish.

Kingsley made a short speech to them in his familiar baritone voice.

"Welcome to Auror Headquarters. Taking all of you as trainees is our greatest pleasure. Our Wizarding World is getting back to normal but I'm sorry to say there're still some Death Eaters on the run. To capture them and to send them into Azkaban is an urgent need. I hope you will succeed and accomplish the task," Kingsley finished his speech.

"Now I'll tell you about pairing and Sturgis will show you your cubicles," said Dawlish briskly.

"Partnerships are as follows. Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones."

Hanna and Susan cheered.

"Terry Boot and Michael Corner."

Terry and Michael high-fived each other.

"Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas."

Seamus shouted "Yes!" , and Dean grinned widely.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Anthony Goldstein."

Justin and Anthony shook hands.

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley."

Ron heaved a sigh of relief. Harry beamed at him.

"Romilda Vane and Blaise Zabini."

Romilda Vane was batting her eyelashes. Blaise Zabini kept his poker face.

"Can we trust him?" Ron whispered, flicking his eyes towards Zabini.

"Dunno," Harry said, observing Zabini. Zabini noticed their staring and raised his eyebrows.

"And Romilda Vane. I reckon she just wants to work with the boy who saved the Wizarding World," Ron said. Then he fixed his gaze at the top of Harry's head.

"Your hair is sleek. Did you try George's liquid?" said Ron.

"Oh, yeah. It worked. Thanks, "said Harry.

Romilda was now staring at Harry intensely. She was batting her eyelashes unnecessarily.

"This way, please." Sturgis led the way out of the gathering hall.

The trainee Aurors followed him. He opened a pair of heavy oak doors. A new brass plaque on the nearest cubicle read : Auror Headquarters.

Ron traced the plaque with his right hand and said, "Wow. We're in the real Auror Headquarters."

Just then a middle-aged wizard with short-hair and sharp eyes walked up to them. He shook hands with Kingsley and said, "Welcome to Auror Headquarters. I am Head Auror, Gawin Robards," he grinned.

"He is my old colleague. He slipped through many Death Eater conspiracies last year. He will always stand by you. Please consult him for advice about anything," said Kingsley. "Now I have to go. Excuse me." Kingsley smiled to Harry and left.

"Well, the most urgent task for you is to capture the Death Eaters who are on the run. Be sure to remember their faces, their profiles," said Robards. Dawlish and Sturgis handed out sheaves of parchment.

"Sorry they're not in alphabetical order, we were short of hands. Hestia and Dedalus are on duty guarding Hogwarts now. I'll introduce Proudfoot, Williamson and Savage tomorrow. And Aberforth, he isn't here yet," said Gawin.

"Excuse me, sir. You mean Aberforth Dumbledore?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Yes. He was a secret Hit Wizard before his retirement. He decided to come back for you, trainees," Robards smiled. Dean Thomas whistled. Seamus Finnigan gave a shout of joy.

"Now find your cubicle- they have name plates- and start memorizing the profiles of the fugitives. Drill this information into your brains until you all know it by heart."

All the trainees found their cubicles and sat at their desks. Harry skimmed through the parchments he'd been handed. There were twelve Death Eaters: Vincent Crabbe's father, Gregory Goyle's father, Mulciber, Nott, Rosier, Rowle, Selwynn, Travers, Rookwood, Macnair, Rodolphus & Rabastan Lestrange. And four Death Eaters Allies: Pius Thicknesse, Albert Runcorn, Mafalda Hopkirk and Dolores Umbridge.

"Bloody Hell, twelve Death Eaters haven't been captured yet?" said Ron.

"And four Death Eaters Allies. Why isn't Lucius Malfoy included?"

"Cause his wife saved my life," Harry answered.

"I can't accept that. He should be sent to Azkaban. And Draco Malfoy, he tried to bring you to Voldemort!" grumbled Ron.

Dean Thomas and Justin came to them.

"I want to capture Umbridge soon. Many Muggle-born wizards and witches suffered because of her," said Dean firmly looking up from his parchment.

"Right, Umbridge should be sent to Azkaban," said Justin biting his lip.

"Hey, girls, why did you choose to be Aurors?" Terry Boots said to Hannah and Susan.

Both of them were silent for a moment. Then Susan began to speak quietly, "My grandparents, uncle, aunts, and my cousins were murdered by Voldemort. He killed Hannah's mother, too." Susan stared directly at Terry Boots as she spoke.

"Oh, sorry for that," said Terry awkwardly.

Silence fell upon the whole group. Seamus broke it.

"Zabini, why are you here?"

Zabini became the center of attention. Harry watched him closely, not wanting to miss any suspicious movements. Blaise Zabini maintained his poker face. Just then Robards stood up from his desk and took a step towards them.

"Mr Zabini's mother helped me last year. Without her information, I wouldn't be here now. Trust him." Robards smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

The other trainees stared at Zabini. Zabini noticed Harry's intense stare and stared back. Just then a man with a long, stringy, wire-grey hair and beard came in, accompanied by Cormac McLaggen.

"Aberforth." Robards hugged Aberforth and said to the trainees. "Allow me to introduce Mr. Dumbledore to you. He was a prominent Hit Wizard. He worked until the end of the first Wizarding War."

"He was an original member of Order of the Phoenix," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Brilliant! But why is that git Cormac here?" Ron whispered back.

Harry observed Cormac, whose body was the size of a troll, standing by Aberforth. He'd been one year above Harry and Ron at Hogwarts. He was Ron's rival for a position on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And yes, he was a git in Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. But Harry couldn't see the conceited attitude he had showed at Hogwarts in McLaggen's tense face.

Aberforth spoke. "Nice to see you again, all of you. Gawin dragged me out of my retirement. Dunno how much I can help him, I'll do my best. This is Cormac McLaggen. He is a trainee Hit Wizard."

Ron and Harry exchanged surprised looks. Cormac stood there quietly. He just nodded to Harry when he noticed him staring. He looked like quite a different man. What had made him change? Harry wondered.

"Now it's lunch time. Please be back here at one o'clock." Robards dismissed the meeting.

"Where will we eat?" Ron asked.

"Erm, Leaky Cauldron?" said Harry.

Susan piped up, "The Ministry has a tea room on level five. Shall we go downstairs?"

Harry, Ron, Susan and Hannah got in the lift. The lift started to descend with a clatter.

Then Lavender's voice announced. "Level three. Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

Three middle-aged wizards and two young witches stepped into the lift with several memos zooming in. They noticed the trainee Aurors' dark red robes and looked at them curiously. Harry heard them whispering his name and words like 'Parselmouth' to each other. He looked down at the floor and whished he had not agreed to go to the tea-room inside the Ministry.

Lavender's voice announced level five, Harry, Ron, Hannah and Susan stepped out of the lift jostled by other wizards and witches. They walked to the end of the corridor.

"I only saw two other officials this morning. The Atrium was deserted," said Harry.

"'Cause the enrollment ceremony was held at nine. Work usually starts at ten," said Susan.

"Oh, I see," said Harry. He thought he wouldn't use the lift any more. He couldn't bear being stared at and having his name whispered.

"Can we Apparate inside the Ministry?" Harry asked Susan.

"No, you can't. The Ministry adopted Professor Dumbledore's tactic to prevent fugitives from Disapparating away after he cast anti-Apparition charms at the Department of Mysteries three years ago. You must use the lift or Floo powder. I'm sorry for asking you to go to the tea room. We should have gone outside of the Ministry," said Susan apologetically.

"I don't think going out for lunch is a good idea. You are a celebrity, Harry. You'll be surrounded by wizards and witches in Diagon Alley," said Ron.

"You are a celebrity too, Ron," said Hannah.

"Well then, we'll go out for lunch in a Muggle town next time," said Harry.

In the tea room they ordered a plate of sandwiches and a pot of tea. Wizards and witches at the other tables were staring at Harry and Ron. Some of them were beaming at them. Others were whispering to each other. Harry felt so uneasy that he could barely taste his sandwiches. He felt like he was chewing carpets. Ron finished his sandwiches quickly and ordered a plate of scones.

"Get used to being a celebrity, mate. This is where you work every day," said Ron.

After lunch Robards announced their training schedules and duty. They would have three days training at the Ministry and Harry and Ron were assigned to guard Hogwarts at the weekends. They were happy to know that they would spend their weekends at Hogwarts with Ginny and Hermione.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 **Author's Note: Many thanks to my beta readers, krazybotharryginny and chinaglaze**. **I'm planning to migrate some of my stories from the other site I've used. I need to edit them, because some words vanish when I migrate them. Your feedback will keep me continuing this story. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 The First Training Week

**Chapter 3 The First Training Week**

That night, Harry had a strange dream. He was a stag walking in the forest and came to a lake. At the bottom of the lake, he saw a great silver cross. It was a sword with glittering rubies in its hilt. He wanted to get the sword, but he was a stag and couldn't dive into the lake. Then a familiar voice said to him,

"Ask your tree."

"Ron? Is that you?" No, it wasn't Ron. His father, James? No, it wasn't James."Who are you?" Harry tried to remember the voice. Just then his snitch alarm clock rang.

* * *

On his second day as a trainee Auror he used Floo Powder to get from Grimmauld Place to the Ministry directly, so as to avoid public attention. He stepped out of the hearth in the Auror Headquarters and brushed himself off before noticing Dean Thomas standing there.

"Morning, Harry. It'll get expensive if you start using the Floo network to get to work every day," said Dean.

"Morning, Dean. I don't mind as long as I get my privacy. Besides, I can afford it," said Harry.

"No kidding. You're one of the five richest wizards in the world. Here, take a look." Dean held out the Daily Prophet to Harry.

Harry hadn't had time to read it at Grimmauld Place. He took it from Dean and read the headline. The front page picture was Harry dressed in dark red robes. So someone had taken his picture yesterday.

 _Harry Potter, the Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World_

 _Five Richest Wizards (see page 2)_

It was bizarre. He didn't even know how much money was in his vault himself. How did the Prophet know how many Galleons he had? When he flipped to the next page, Seamus and Ron came in together.

"Good morning, Harry. I didn't know you were such a celebrity," Seamus smirked at him.

"It's not just you. Zabini's also on the list," said Ron.

Harry turned his gaze back to the Daily prophet, and found Zabini on the page, too.

Then the other trainees and Aurors came into the office one after another.

Head Auror Gawain Robards greeted them. "Morning, lads. Proudfoot, Williamson, Dawlish and Savage will train you today."

Proudfoot and Savage were middle-aged wizards just like Robards and Kingsley. Harry remembered Williamson having a pony tail longer than Bill's and wearing red robes and boots. He wondered if Dawlish could regain his mind after the Death Eaters had him confounded last year. It was well known among the Order of Phoenix that he wa trapped by the Death Eaters.

"Now go to the Gathering Hall." Robards instructed them.

The Gathering Hall had been divided into two rooms by a wall.

"This way," Williamson guided Harry's group which also included Ron, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Blaise Zabini, and Romilda Vane into one of the rooms. They were all astounded to see a forest inside.

"Have they cast some kind of Illusion Charm or something?" Ron muttered.

"Dunno," Harry murmured back.

"A forest like this can conceal fugitives. Today Dawlish and I will play the role of fugitives. Dawlish is already hiding. Your task today is to find us and bind us with magic. Have you got that?" asked Williamson. Harry and other trainees nodded.

"Okay. Let's begin," said Williamson and abruptly vanished.

"What? Did he Disapparate? We can't Disapparate inside the Ministry, can we?" Harry wondered how else Williamson had been able to vanish.

"What should we do? You're in charge, Harry," said Ron.

"Well, there are some possibilities. My guess is that Williamson used a Disillusionment Charm' or 'Bedazzling Hex or something," said Harry.

"Does Williamson have an Invisibility Cloak?" Justin suggested.

"Maybe..," said Harry.

Blaise spoke up. "If he had an Invisibility Cloak, he could also cast an Obliteration Charm. Look," he said, and he pointed at the spot where Williamson had vanished.

There were no foot prints around the spot.

"Zabini is right. Can someone cast 'Homenum Revelio' or 'Intruder Charm'?" asked Harry.

"They are advanced spells. Can you cast them, Harry?" asked Justin.

Harry tried to remember how Hermione and Bill cast the spell in Grimmauld Place. He took out his wand and cast the spell around the spot where Williamson had vanished. He thought he could see the shadow of the man, but soon it disappeared.

"Sorry, it's too late to cast the spell, or my spell might not be strong enough to reveal him," said Harry biting his lip. "Does anybody know how to cast an Intruder Charm?"

The other trainees shook their heads. Harry remembered seeing instructions for Intruder Charms in the theory book 'Stealth and Tracking', but he hadn't cast the spell before, so he wasn't confident in his abilities. He strained to see through the darkness of the trees around them. Something was moving in the shadows. Harry pointed his wand toward the spot and instinctively cast "Homorphus". A flash of blue-white light erupted from Harry's wand. An animal, a red fox, rushed out of the bush; then the fox's head was growing and its four animal paws were changing into human feet and hands, then a man – Dawlish - was standing in front of them. Everybody was too astonished to move, except Ron, who took out his wand and said, "Incarcerous!" His wand produced a rope and bound Dawlish.

Dawlish said, "Good job, Potter and Weasley."

"Blimey, he was an Animagus!" said Ron.

"Nice team work," Dawlish said, "But your mission is not yet complete. Now you must find Williamson." Harry cast "Relashio" to release him.

"Go on," said Dawlish, standing up.

"I didn't know you could cast a spell to transform an Animagus back to a wizard!" Ron said.

"Well, I learned it from the theory book and I've practiced it a little bit before. Sirius and Remus cast it on Pettigrew once, too. But I couldn't cast 'Homenum Revelio'. I need to learn it from Hermione," said Harry.

"Right. She could definitely teach it to you," said Ron.

"Your girlfriend is the cleverest girl at Hogwarts," said Anthony, who was listening to their conversation. "I envy you, Weasley."

Ron cleared his throat, a look of triumph on his face. Harry noticed Zabini's scornful expression and said, "Well, if we can't cast Intruder Charms, has anyone else any ideas?"

Romilda Vane put up her hand.

"Romilda?" said Harry.

"How about casting Cheering Charms?" Romilda suggested, batting her eyelashes.

"Eh, well, where?" Harry asked.

"If the six of us cast the spell all over the place, then Williamson will start to laugh so that we can find him," said Romilda.

"That's actually not a bad idea. But the spells might hit us," said Harry. He really wanted to learn the' Intruder Charm'. He thought hard for a while. He was now flipping through the theory book inside his brain - there might have been some useful spells in it. Then he remembered that Cedric's father had cast a spell to detect that Winky, the house-elf, had cast 'Morsmordre ' to conjure the Dark Mark. Harry held up his wand again and cast 'Deletrius' at the spot where Williamson had vanished. A set of footprints appeared. The trainees tracked the footprints until they stopped, then Harry shouted, "Romilda, now!"

Romilda nodded and cast a Cheering Charm. Though he was still invisible, Williamson started to laugh. Justin grabbed at the spot where the laughter was coming from and pulled away an Invisibility Cloak, revealing Williamson. Anthony cast 'Incarcerous'. Then Dawlish walked up to him and cast 'Finite', ending both the Cheering Charm and the Incarcerous Spell.

"Nice team work," Williamson said with a thumb up.

Harry observed Williamson's Invisibility Cloak. It wasn't transparent like his, but the color was dark green and merged into the forest.

At lunchtime Romilda approached Harry. "I know an exclusive restaurant. You can avoid public attention and enjoy your lunch there. Will you come with me?" she said, giving him a meaningful look.

"Well, eh , thank you but…" Harry hesitated.

Romilda noticed Harry's hesitation and added quickly," Blaise is coming, too."

"Oh, is he?"said Harry. This could be Harry's chance to find out Zabini's true motives behind becoming an Auror. "Can Ron come, too?"

"Of course, he can."Romilda smiled and added,"Yesterday Blaise told me that Weasley's a Pureblood. So it's okay. "

"What?" said Harry frowning at Romilda.

"Oh, I guess this topic is a taboo because of his Muggle-born girlfriend. Sorry," Romilda shrugged. She tugged on Harry's arm and said, "Oh, Blaise is coming. Let's go down together."

Harry shouted to Ron who was talking with Seamus.

"Oi, Ron! Come here, we're leaving for lunch!"

Ron rushed to join them and asked, "Where are we going?"

"Some fancy restaurant."

Harry, Ron, Blaise and Romilda got in the lift. As it descended, some other wizards and witches got in. Harry noticed that they whispered not only his name but also Blaise's. When they got out of the lift, they went to the Atrium so they could Disapparate. They Apparated into a manor house guided by Romilda.

"Blimey, it looks expensive. Do you have..?" Ron was reluctant to ask about money.

"Yes, I do. Don't worry," Harry whispered back.

A neat house-elf came to them and they followed him. The elf looked like Dobby and Harry missed him sharply. When they'd been seated, the house-elf said, "Today's special is Scottish rope-grown mussels, smoked salmon, chips, and buttered French beans. Desserts are cherry and apple crumbles."

They ordered the special.

"Champagne?" Blaise asked the others.

"No, thank you. We're on duty," Harry reminded him.

"Then Butter Beer?" said Blaise.

"Oh, okay," said Harry. Silence fell upon them. The house-elf brought them four glasses of Butterbeer.

Eventually Romilda asked Blaise, "So, how does your mother know Gawain?"

The atmosphere suddenly went tense. Blaise opened his mouth. "I don't know. I stayed at Hogwarts until the Battle of Hogwarts started."

Harry cleared his throat and asked, "Why did you choose to become an Auror?"

Blaise stared at Harry for a while before answering, "To protect an old friend."

Ron looked interested, "Who's your old friend?"

Blaise looked hesitant, but eventually answered. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look.

"How is Draco?" asked Romilda.

"He's in his seventh year at Hogwarts. He's Head Boy." answered Blaise.

"What?" said Harry. Ron looked surprised, too. Just then, the house-elf who looked like Dobby delivered their food and made a deep bow. All the dishes were very good. They were eating quietly. Then Romilda spoke to Harry.

"Where do you live?" She was now fluttering her lashes.

"Eh, in central London," said Harry.

"Which part?" Romilda asked.

Ron sent Harry a meaningful look that clearly said, 'Don't tell her your address.' Just then Harry felt a vibration from the moleskin pouch hung around his neck.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back," he said, getting to his feet. He went out of the room to the hallway of the manor house and rummaged around the pouch for the vibrating thing. It was his two-way mirror. When he looked in it, he saw Ginny.

"Hi, Harry. Is it alright for us to be talking right now?"

"Hi, Ginny, yeah, it's lunch time. How's school?"

"Good. We're going to have tryouts for the Quidditch team this weekend."

"Wow, brilliant. Ron and I will be there."

"Yeah, I know. Hermione told me about that. She heard about it from Ron yesterday," Ginny said.

"Yesterday? Why didn't she tell Ron that Malfoy is Head Boy?" said Harry.

"Oh, didn't you know?" said Ginny.

"No, we didn't. We heard from Blaise about five minutes ago," said Harry.

"Well, I asked McGonagall about that this morning," Ginny said.

"What did she say?"

Ginny shrugged, "She just told me it was to protect Malfoy. But I don't get it. Anyway, how's Romilda? "Ginny said.

"What? Eh, yeah, she's fine," said Harry.

"Really? She skipped her N.E.W.T.s to become a trainee Auror. I doubt if she is cut out for it," said Ginny.

"You said… Is she a year younger than me?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Yes, she is. Oh, Harry you didn't know that? Has she ever been in a class with you at Hogwarts?" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oh.. you're right," Harry sighed. He wondered why Kingsley had allowed Romilda to join up. Maybe Auror Headquarters were really short of hands. He suddenly really missed Tonks and Moody.

In the afternoon they went back to the Gathering Hall which had been changed back to a normal hall. Aberforth was waiting to teach them. There were twelve old brooms hovering at waist-level. Aberforth had them mount and dismount the brooms several times. Harry thought it was easy the first time, but in the end he understood that to mount and to dismount at full speed was a very important skill. Then Aberforth trained them to take their wands out of their pockets as fast as they could and then let them think where to hold or hide their own wands on their bodies; then he had them practice summoning their Patronuses and sending messages with them. Then he told them to cast Expelliarmus on each other and made them summon their own wands back . It took time for Harry to be able to cast 'Accio Wand' after being disarmed by Ron. At the end of the class, Aberforth let them compete with each other to see who could get back their wand fastest after being disarmed. Harry tied with Ron for first place. Dean was the second. Third was Zabini.

After a short break Aberforth said,"Now take off your robes." Then he made them all run around in the hall, which was followed by a workout.

Harry went back to Grimmauld Place through the hearth in George's shop because Romilda Vane had been watching him, trying to figure out where he lived. When he stepped out of the hearth of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place, Andromeda was singing a lullaby to Teddy. Harry got to his feet, brushed off soot, and was touched by the beautiful nursery song. Teddy was sleeping peacefully in Andromeda's arms.

"I tried lots of lullabies, but this one puts him right to sleep," she said.

"What language is that?" asked Harry.

"Gaelic, I think. I learned it from my nurse when I was a small child. My nurse, Mary, was from Ireland. She was probably from a Druid family. Her hair was as red as Ginny's! I don't know the meaning of this song in detail though. Mary told me the song was about a wizard and his wife, merpeople and their children. I feel magic in the song when I'm singing. How was your training?" said Andromeda.

"I'm a little bit tired but the training was brilliant," said Harry.

On Thursday morning, Harry took out his Invisibility Cloak from his wardrobe and Apparated into the Atrium. Wearing the Cloak, he went down the hallway to the lift. Nobody noticed Harry until he reached the door of the Auror Headquarters. When Harry took off his cloak in front of the door, Ron recognized him from behind.

"Whoa, Harry. Good morning, mate. You wore your Invisibility Cloak."

"Yeah, I should have used this from the first day. It's handy to avoid attention," Harry grinned.

 **Author's Note: Brilliant beta reading by Bardic Magic and chinaglaze.**  
 **Thank you for stopping by. Please leave your thought below.**  
 **:)**


	4. Chapter 4 Potions Master

**Chapter 4 The Third Day of Training**

For the third day of training, group B followed Proudfoot and Savage to the Gathering Hall. They learned how to cast the Disillusionment Charm to camouflage themselves. They changed the color and style of their hair, the colour of their skin and their clothes. They also learned how to cast a Bedazzling Hex to conceal themselves like Williamson had done on Tuesday.

At lunch time Romilda invited Harry to the manor house again, but he declined politely. Instead, Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus went out in Muggle London. They took off their Auror robes and Harry and Ron cast Bedazzling Hexes on themselves. When they reached the exit of the Leaky Cauldron, they removed the spell. Dean took them to an Indian restaurant called 'Cinnamon' near Charing Cross Road where they ordered South Indian chicken stew and brown basmati rice.

"Where are you going to be posted at the weekends?" Harry asked Dean and Seamus.

"We're assigned to Hogsmeade," said Dean.

"Where will you stay?" asked Ron.

"The Three Broomsticks," said Seamus. Ron looked envious. Harry remembered Ron's crush on Madam Rosmerta a few years ago.

They paid and left the restaurant. On their back to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry sensed someone following them. Harry glanced back. He sensed someone following them. He pulled his wand out and made sure that his hunch was right. The same man was stalking them.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the man.

The man's wand flew out of his hand. Then Ron and Dean pointed their wands at him and shouted , "Incarcerous!"

The man fell to the ground, bound in ropes.

"What do we do?" Seamus asked. "We will have to report this." He nodded towards the bound man on the ground.

"Right you are, Seamus," muttered Harry.

Harry was now counting Muggles. One, two, three, four Muggles. They were whispering to each other.

Ron picked up the man's wand and shoved it into his pocket.

"Seamus, Dean, go back to the Leaky Cauldron and please send your message to Robards and Obliviator Headquarters. Me and Ron will stay here," said Harry. Dean and Seamus nodded and left. Harry took a step towards the four Muggles and said,

"Eh, we are plainclothes policemen. He is a criminal," Harry pointed to the bound man.

The four Muggle spectators were staring at Harry's wand suspiciously.

"Eh, it's a new weapon," said Harry. Ron looked anxious. Just as they were starting to think about casting 'Imperio' on the Muggles, two wizards and two witches arrived with Dean and Seamus . They were wearing green robes.

"Thank Merlin! You were quick to send your Patronus !"Harry said relieved.

"We were lucky. They were there to have lunch. So we only sent a Patronus to Robards." said Dean.

"Stand back!" one of the wizards in green robes shouted. He took out his wand and cast. "Repello Muggletume."

"We are keeping other Muggles away," explained the second wizard. Then he and the two witches in green robes took out their wands and pointed to four Muggle spectators, "Obliviate."

Soon, the four Muggle spectators left as if they had remembered other important business . The Obliviators left after they had confirmed that the spell had worked.

"We have to learn to do those charms," said Ron.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Hermione is good at casting 'Obliviate'. We can ask her to teach us this weekend,"

They dragged the bound man to the Leaky Cauldron and disapparated together to the Atrium. Soon Williamson and Dawlish approached them looking wary.

"Potter, is he a suspect who was going to attack you?" Dawlish nodded towards the bound man.

"Yes, sir," Harry answered. He glanced at the bound man. At first, he thought he had never seen him before, but upon closer scrutiny his face looked familiar.

"Well, take him along to the Auror Headquarters," Dawlish said pointing to the hearth in the Atrium.

"Via Floo Powder?" Harry asked.

"Oh, here's an emergency Floo button," Williamson pushed the purple button on the wall near the hearth .

"Come on!" Williamson beckoned.

They went back to the Auror Headquarters with the suspect. The other trainees seemed to have gone to the Gathering Hall.

"Now all of you, come with me," Williamson took four trainees and the criminal into the back room.

"It's an investigation room," he opened the door. Inside there were many vials on the shelf. The vials all held a clear liquid that looked like water, and Harry guessed they were Veritaserum.

"Sir, will you use the potion?" Harry asked.

"Not yet," said Dawlish, letting the bound man sit down on the chair. His eyes were vacant and Harry suspected he was under the Imperius Curse.

"What's your name?" Dawlish asked the man.

"Terence Higgs," The man answered.

The name sounded familiar to Harry.

Then Ron shouted, "He was a Slytherin Seeker before Malfoy took his place!"

Williamson bent over and asked, "Why did you try to attack Harry Potter?"

Terence tried to answer but suddenly he looked confused and started to panic.

"Confundus Charm," Dawlish grumbled.

Williamson got to his feet, walked to the shelf and picked up one of the vials.

Dawlish forced Terence's mouth open, and Williamson poured three drops inside it carefully.

"Why did you try to attack Harry Potter?" Williamson asked again.

"'Cause my father was taken captive by the remaining Death Eaters. They cursed me and forced me to attack Potter," Terence spoke in a flat voice.

"Where is their hiding place?" asked Dawlish.

"I don't know. I was at the Falmouth Falcons' Quidditch pitch. The remaining Death Eaters were there. They threatened me and cursed me," Terence spoke in an expressionless voice.

"Do you know any other information about the remaining Death Eaters?" asked Williamson.

"I heard they were plotting to curse professional Quiddich players who know Harry Potter," Terence spoke.

Harry was shocked. Trouble had found him again.

"Well, we have to discuss the matter with Gawain and Kingsley," said Dawlish.

"Right. I will send him off to the Falmouth Falcons. His team mates must be waiting for him to come back. Trainees, join in the Gathering Hall," said Williamson. He let Terence stand up and cast 'Finite' on him.

Harry had just hit upon an idea and said, "Sir, please wait. We need his memories of when he encountered the Death Eaters. Do you have a Pensieve in this office? "

"A Pensieve. What's that?" asked Williamson looking dubious.

"I reckon what Potter is talking about is a magical tool or something they have in Hogwarts. We don't have one here, Potter," said Dawlish.

"The Pensieve is in the Headmistress's office. Sir, we need his memories. Can I skip training and take him to Hogwarts now?" Harry asked. Williamson and Dawlish looked doubtful, but then Williamson grinned and said,

"Yes, you and Weasley can take him to Hogwarts now. Report back to us if he says anything. And from tomorrow on, you'll be assigned to guard Hogwarts. Don't take your eyes off, Draco Malfoy. The two of you take turns to rest . You'll stay in the Head Boy's room at night."

"What? Eh, sorry, sir. Why will we have to stay with Malfoy?" Ron asked without concealing his shock.

"You learned why today, Weasley, didn't you? The students and graduate students who know Potter are targets of the remaining Death Eaters. And Draco Malfoy helped the Death Eaters to break into Hogwarts three years ago," Dawlish said firmly.

Reluctantly, Harry and Ron accepted the order to guard their old rival.

Harry, Ron and Terence stood in the front of the hearth. Harry pushed the purple button and the three of them moved from there to the hearth of the Ministry Atrium. They stepped out of the hearth, then Harry and Ron, holding Terence between them, disapparated to the gate of Hogwarts. In front of the gate Harry sent his Patronus to the Headmistress's office. Soon McGonagall herself came walking to the gate. She opened it and beamed at them.

"Welcome back, Potter, Weasley and..?"

"Good afternoon, Professor. This is Terence Higgs. He was a Slytherin Seeker seven years ago. Now he's a professional Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons," Harry said.

"Oh, how do you do? Well, please come in," McGonagall let them enter. They followed her to the statue of the gargoyle. "Treacle Tart." McGonagall said. Then a spiral staircase carried them upstairs.

"Treacle Tart?" asked Harry.

Professor McGonagall beamed at Harry and said, "Your birthday party inspired me."

Harry blushed as he remembered kissing Ginny.

"What did she mean?" Ron looked at him dubiously.

"Nothing," said Harry.

They entered the office; McGonagall strode to the cabinet where the Pensieve was kept, placed the stone basin upon her desk and said, "Please hand Terence his wand."

Ron took out Terence's wand and handed it to him. Terence was puzzled over what to do and said, "How..?"

Harry glanced back and looked up to see the smiling portrait of Dumbledore. Harry nodded and said, "Terence, touch the tip of your wand to your temple and keep an image in your mind of when you were threatened by the remaining Death Eaters."

Terence touched the tip of his wand to his temple timidly. McGonagall handed Harry a tiny, empty glass bottle.

Harry held the bottle near Terence's head with his left hand, and held his own wand over Terence's shoulder with his right hand and said, "Pull your memory slowly with your wand."

Terence closed his eyes as he tried to recall, then pulled a silver thread of memory from his temple. Harry helped him pull the long thread, lifted the silver substance into the tiny bottle with his wand, and looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore again. The portrait spoke, "Well done, my boy. I think you did it. "

Terence opened his eyes and looked around and said, "Who was that?"

Harry poured Terence's memory into the wide basin with its runic markings around the edge.

Harry and Ron bowed over the Pensieve. They felt their feet leave the office floor as they fell through darkness and landed in a Quidditch pitch. The flag of the Falmouth Falcons fluttered in the wind.

Terence was hovering in the air holding a snitch. When he tried to release the snitch, three masked and hooded wizards apparated into the pitch. Two of them were large. Harry reckoned they were Crabbe and Goyle 's fathers. They were just like their sons. Then Ron whispered to Harry.

"They are Crabbe and Goyle. And who do you think the other one is?"

" I'm not sure." said Harry.

One of the large Death Eaters swished his wand and Terence's snitch vanished. Terence hurtled down to the ground.

"Where's my snitch?" shouted Terence.

The Death Eater who had vanished the snitch said, "If you killed Harry Potter, we will bring your father back."

The Death Eater grabbed the mask of the smallest hooded man. As the man's face was revealed, Terence looked thunderstruck and murmured,

"Dad."

Terence's father was standing there. His eyes were vacant.

"We caught him hunting Nogtails in Norfolk. We cursed him with 'Imperius' to make him bring us the Galleons. Your father brought us money from Higgs's vault in Gringotts," said the other Death Eater smirking.

"Please release my father. I'll do anything but I won't be able to kill Harry Potter. He was an excellent Seeker at Hogwarts, and he defeated the Dark Lord many times. Nobody can beat him," said Terence , his voice trembling. He was annoyed by the fact not only had his family's vault been ransacked but also the situation that he was forced to kill Harry to save his father.

"Potter didn't save my son's life. He rescued Greg and Draco. But he abandoned Vincent!" roared Crabbe's father.

"Bloody hell! It was Vincent Crabbe who cast 'Fiendfyre' and killed himself!" Ron shouted.

"It's just a memory of Terence, Ron. He can't hear us," said Harry.

Then Crabbe's father held up his wand and began to curse Terence and said, "Rookwood is right. We can make Galleons by using Quidditch professional players. And it's a good idea indeed to use them who know Harry Potter. It is easy to catch them in the pitch." The voice faded out and everything went black.

Harry and Ron landed back on the office floor. McGonagall and Terence, who had seated themselves, stared at the two young men.

"Well?" inquired McGonagall.

"I have to report what we learned to our Head. Can I use the Floo Network ?"

* * *

After Harry's report, Robards spoke, "We will station Aurors and trainees at Gringotts and all the professional Quidditch team pitches in Britain and Ireland."

Harry doubted if there were enough Aurors to cover all the important spots, but Robards continued, "We shouldn't get Terence back to the Falmouth Falcons until his father has been released."

Harry and Ron escorted Terence to the Great Hall.

"I'm starving. It's brilliant to have the feast at Hogwarts," Ron said delighted.

"Yeah, after seven years passed. I'm happy to eat dinner in the Great Hall at Hogwarts again, though my father is still a captive," Terence said.

"We will get your father back," Harry promised.

They opened the heavy door of the Great Hall. As Harry looked up at the enchanted ceiling, which was black and full of twinkling stars, there were several screams, and yells and whispers:

"Harry!"

"They are Potter and Weasley!"

"It's Harry Potter!"

"How handsome they are in Auror robes!"

Then a voice called,

"Harry! Ron! I wanted to see you again."

It was Neville Longbottom. Neville was wearing dark brown robes. He raced to meet them.

"Brilliant, Neville. You look like a professor!" said Ron astonished.

"Oh, you, too. You look like a decent Auror in your robes," said Neville. "I'm not a professor. I'm helping Professor Sprout."

"Wow, brilliant! You're teaching the students here!" said Harry.

They marched straight to the long Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Ginny were standing on tiptoe.

"We thought the two of you would come here tomorrow," Hermione said delightedly and hugged Harry.

Ron cleared his throat. Then she hugged Ron tightly. Harry turned; Ginny gave him a warm, bright smile. Since starting his new life at Grimmauld Place and being absorbed in his Auror training, he had nearly forgotten how beautiful she was! Not the Ginny he saw in the two-way mirror, but the real Ginny! Her blazing countenance drew him in until he almost kissed her. Several students wolf-whistled and giggled nervously.

"How long are you going to stare at each other? Ha?" Ron said.

"Eh, well, Terence, are you O.K. with us at this Gryffindor table?" Harry asked Terence.

Terence shrugged and said,

"No problem. My house was Slytherin but now I belong to the Falmouth Falcons, so it's O.K. with me." Terence sat down at the table with them.

There was a flash. "Wow, you are cool!Terence Higgs, a Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons!" Dennis Creevy said, taking a picture. Then he took a picture of Harry and Ron.

Harry, Ron and Terence reached across the other girl students who were giggling, grabbed a couple of chicken legs and chips and ate them. They enjoyed the feast very much. The Hall echoed with bright laughter and talk and the clatter of knives and forks.

As Harry glanced back to the Slytherin table to find Draco Malfoy, he saw two Aurors, Hestia and Dedalus sitting there. Hestia noticed Harry and waved. Dedalus was trying to talk to Malfoy, but Malfoy seemed to completely ignore him.

"So where will you stay?" asked Neville.

"I don't know. Are there vacant beds?" said Harry.

"No, I'm sorry. This year, seventh years and eighth years, I mean, our year students are studying here, too. So we don't have any extra beds now. But you can sleep in the Gryffindor Common rooms. You can sleep on the sofa or I'll ask the Headmistress to lend you sleeping bags."

Neville stood up and walked up to the platform where the professors were eating. McGonagall came down to them with Neville and said, "Sorry, Potter ,Weasley. I'll lend you sleeping bags. Please stay in the Common Room tonight. We have one vacant teacher's office so Terence, please use that until you can get back to your team camp."

"Eh, professor, are they going to sleep in the Common Room every weekend?" Hermione protested.

"No, they aren't. After tomorrow night, they'll be on duty in the Head Boy's room. The Head Boy's room is very large," McGonagall smiled and left.

Hermione and Ginny looked stunned and said, "Are you going to stay at night with Malfoy?"

Ron huffed to hear that.

"Hermione, you didn't tell me the git became Head Boy!"

They came up to the entrance of the portrait of Fat Lady.

"Oh, the rumour that the boys who saved the Wizarding World came back was true. Welcome back, my boys, you look so handsome in your dark red robes. Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Harry Potter!" said Hermione aloud.

"Is that a password?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You are the Gryffindor hero of Hogwarts. I'm very proud of you," said the Fat Lady and the door opened.

"So what do you think of Malfoy as a Head Boy? Why didn't you protest about it?" said Ron irritated to Hermione.

"Because it was the Headmistress's final decision. We are loyal to her. Wizards and Witches in this new era should be cooperative in renovating this Wizarding World. It doesn't matter if you are Muggle-born or Pure-blood or even if you are an elf!" Hermione was shouting.

"But…" Ron was cut off by Dennis Creevy. He told Hermione there was a meeting of the Prefects and the Head Boy.

Hermione hurried out of the Common Room. Harry asked, "Are you alright, Ron?"

Ron smiled wryly. "Well, I was worried about her. I don't want her to be tortured like last year, you know?" said Ron.

Harry understood Ron meant the incident at Malfoy Manor.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ron," Ginny said.

"Why do you say that?" Ron asked impatiently.

"'Cause Malfoy is a little bit different this year."

"How different?" Harry asked her.

"Well it's hard to say. You'll find out soon enough," said Ginny.

* * *

Dazzling morning sunshine streamed through the net curtains of the window of the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry felt someone's lips on his. He stirred and opened his eyes. His right hand fumbled for his glasses. He found them and he shoved them on. He blinked and Ginny came into focus, smiling down at him.

"Morning, Harry," she said.

"Morning, Ginny. What time is it? "Harry asked.

"It's six. It's a lovely fine day. We'll have Quidditch tryouts this morning! Can you come to the pitch?" Ginny was wearing scarlet Gryffindor team robes.

Ron stirred and woke up. "Morning, mate. Is it time to change shifts?" Ron asked giving a big yawn.

"Not yet. Our shift will start after breakfast," Harry answered pulling off his grey shirt.

He seized his wand out of the pocket of his Auror robes that were folded by his sleeping bag and cast, "Accio shirt!"

Another grey shirt hurtled from the duffel bag Kreacher had brought for him the night before.

"So yes, we can watch your team tryouts, Ginny," Harry said putting it on.

As Ginny got to her feet, she staggered a little. Her face turned a deep shade of pink and she said, "Well, I'll be in the pitch waiting for you."

* * *

Harry was watching Ginny from the stand with Ron. Ginny stood in the center of the pitch. Harry felt a swooping sensation as he watched her. Her red long hair fluttered in the wind and her radiant, beautiful appearance reminded of him a blazing goddess.

Ginny started a test. The applicants began to fly around the pitch. Then she let five Chasers play. She chose two Chasers: Demelza Robins and another witch whose name Harry didn't know. Then she had four Beaters and three Keepers play together. At the end of the test Ginny descended to the spot where Harry and Ron had been watching.

"Now I must choose the best Seeker. Harry, help me," Ginny said.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Harry.

"Race with them to catch the snitch," Ginny said.

"O.K. Can I borrow your broom?" Harry asked.

The snitch was released into the sky. Thanks to Aberforth's training, Harry mounted Ginny's broom faster than any of the other players,and shot up into the air. The other three applicants chased after Harry who dove down at full speed and then ascended back towards the sky. The action of Ginny's Clean Sweep wasn't as smooth as his Firebolt but it wasn't bad. Soon he found the snitch high in the sky. As he accelerated and nearly reached the snitch, he realized that a boy whose hair was as black as his own was up there with him. But Harry was faster and he finally got the snitch with his right hand. They descended together and they dismounted their brooms.

"What's your name?" asked Harry.

"Andrew Peverell," the boy answered.

"Good Job, Andrew. Ginny will choose you as a Seeker."

Harry thought his last name sounded familiar and asked,

"Where are you from?"

"Godric's Hollow," The boy said.

"Which year?"

"I'm in the second year. Last year I wasn't here. 'cause… you know, the Dark Lord thing. I'm Muggle-born. My stepfather's last name was Peverell. He died last December protecting me and my mother from the snatchers who had been hunting Muggle-born wizards and witches."

 **Author's Note: Thanks to my beta, Bardic Magic and chainaglaze.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Draco Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy was watching at them from the long Slytherin table quietly. A toast on his plate was untouched. His father's era came to an end. The Malfoy was not rich any longer. Their property and estates were confiscated. Their assets would be administered by Ministry and used for Muggle-born witches and wizards who were persecuted under the control of Dark Lord. He even thanked Merlin that he could sit at the Slytherin table like this. Normally his father and he should be sent to Azkaban. Thanks to his mother, the Malfoys copped out of Ministry's accusation. Her testimony prevented Ministry from sending Lucius and Draco to Azkaban.

"My husband had been threatened and forced to obey Dark Lord without question. Our Manor House was occupied by Dark Lord and other Death Eaters against our will. I lied to Dark Lord to save Harry Potter's life. I didn't want to let him die. He was the same age as my son, Draco."Narcissa Malfoy played the role of mother of a son very well. She even sobbed in the Wizengamot court. And Dumbledore in the portrait proved her testimony.

"I, witness for the defence, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, testify Draco Malfoy didn't attempt murder me, nor Harry Potter. No harm had been done. Draco Malfoy was also the victim of Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore in the portrait proved that Draco was innocent.

Thanks to Dumbledore he was now studying at Hogwarts. He recalled Dumbledore's words at the tower of Hogwarts two years ago.

 _"Draco, you are not a killer. I don't think you will kill me, Draco. You have hurt nobody. I can help you."_

And Severus Snape. Snape played the role of murderer. He was loyal to Dumbledore until he died. Draco heard about the truth about Snape from Kingsley at his funeral. How brave he was. And Narcissa told Draco about the Unbreakable Vow between her and Snape. Snape was Gryffindor rather than Slytherin.

And Harry Potter. Draco was watching Harry talk with Ronald and Ginerva Weasley at the long Gryffindor table. Harry Potter, he was always in the center of the world, which Draco was eager for. He had had feeling of envy against Harry Potter since their first year at Hogwarts. He was perfect. He had defeated Dark Lord in the end. And he didn't abandon Draco and rescued him from Fiendfyre Crabbe created. He knew that he was completely defeated by his nemesis, but he wanted to show Malfoy's pride. He wanted to gain the respect of people of this Wizarding World with his own ability.  
Draco looked at his toast on the plate, and he sighed and took it with his right hand.

"Eh, excuse me." Head Girl was standing by him. It was _Granger, Mud_ … _oh, the word was a taboo. Alright_ , he told to himself. He accepted the new rule, using the word, "Mud-Blood" was banned after the meeting with the other prefects and professors.

"Good morning, Granger. What is your business?" said Draco coolly.

"Good morning, Mal..eh well how about calling each other, first name, Draco?" said Granger.

Draco breathed a big sigh. "I accepted the new rule. Wasn't it enough for you?" huffed Draco.

"O.K. please calm down, I won't force you to call my first name. Any way I heard from Professor Slughorn, that you wanted to earn pocket money by making potions."

 _Yes, she was 'Being Know It All."_ Draco felt that his feeling was hurt. Most of the assets of Malfoy were confiscated by the Ministry.

"I want to say none of your business but yes, I want to earn Galleons. What's your special option?" said Draco.

"Well. George Weasley is looking for a specialist on Dark Artifacts, who is good at making potions. I'll recommend you. " said Granger.

Draco raised an eyebrow and said,

"No ulterior intentions?"

"No, I swear to Merlin," answered Granger.

"All right, I'm in," Draco accepted her offer.

Ron was the first who notice Hermione didn't sit at the Gryffindor table in the morning.  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron looked around.

"Over there," Harry pointed the spot where Hermione and Malfoy were talking.

"Bloody hell! Why was she talking with a filthy Pure-Blood follower?" fumed Ron.

"'Cause I reckon she is a Head Girl, and he is a Head Boy. They are talking about school rules or something. Ron, you can't use the word about your blood status in Hogwarts. They made a new rule. Nobody can use the word implies blood status, " said Ginny and she bit into an apple.

Hermione came back to the Gryffindor table and said,"Good morning. How was the tryout?"

Ron asked angrily, "Why were you talking with Malfoy at the Slytherin table?"

"I found a Potions Master! He will help George." Hermione might know how Ron felt, but she ignored.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"I mean George's joke shop. Don't you remember?" Hermione sat down and she began to eat a toast.

"Who is a Potions Master?" Harry asked her.

"Draco Malfoy." she said.

"What?" Ron huffed.

"Do you really think Malfoy is a Potions Master?" Harry couldn't believe what he heard.

"Yes, I do. His skill is a real one. At the advanced potion class yesterday, I found out his works were accurate, his moves were considerable. And he always focuses his attention on a new experimentation," said Hermione.

"Well, if you say so, he might be... a Potions Master," said Harry giving Ron a quick glance.

Ron's face was red with anger.

"Remember it was Malfoy who tried to bring Harry to Voldemort! He was a Death Eater!" Ron stood up with his both hands pounded on the table, clattering about forks and spoons. The chatter and the bustle of the Great Hall subsided. The students of other table and teachers at the platform table were looking at them. Then Hestia and Dedalus stood up and walked down to them from the Slytherin table.

"Good morning, Harry. It's time to change shifts. We will leave now. Please take up your positions," she smiled.

"Well, two of you, are you ready?" said Dedalus.

"Yes, we are. Ron, let's go," said Harry patting Ron's shoulder.

"Well, we were always with him. When he attends his class, when he eats, and when he sleeps. Of course break time except his going to the bathroom. Dedalus was waiting outside." explained Hestia.

"Here, his timetable," Dedalus handed a parchment to Harry.

 _Timetable- Friday classes_  
 _1 Advanced Potions class_  
 _2 Magical Business Management_  
 _Lunch Time_  
 _3 Magical Laws_  
 _4 Self-study in Library or in Head Boy's room_  
 _Dinner Time_  
 _Prefects meeting at Head Boy's Room_

Hestia and Didalus were leaving. Then Hestia stopped and turned to come back to Harry and Ron.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I cast the cleaning charm on beds in Head Boy's room. So two of you, don't worry, and of course on next Monday morning, please don't forget casting cleaning charm on your beds. We will use the same beds from next Monday. House-elves can't enter. We are afraid the remaining Death Eaters use house-elves to abduct him away." she said, and they left the Great Hall.

It had been almost two years since they were there, the dungeon. The dungeon was full of odd smells, vapours. Harry and Ron in red robes, passed large, bubbling cauldrons, and stood at the corner inside the dungeon. Luna Lovegood, Padma and two Ravenclaws took a table together. Hermione, Ernie and Draco shared a table. Ron who had been quiet, frowned at Hermione and Draco at the same table. Luna noticed them and said,

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Ron. You are very handsome in your Auror robes. "

Padma and Ernie were also beaming at them.

"Oh, Harry. I'm very delighted to see you again. Please sit next to Granger," said Slughorn as soon as he noticed the trio.

"Eh, thank you, professors, but I'm on duty, you know," said Harry.

"Not to worry, my dear boy. You'll be interested in. We'll make Wolfsbane Potion today," said Slughorn.

"Will you?" Harry strode to the seat and sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione grinned at Harry. Harry glanced back to Ron. Ron nodded towards Malfoy and mouthed, " _Don't take your eyes off Malfoy_."

"They are short of Wolfsbane Potion at St. Mungo. It is a pity quite a few children were bitten by werewolves last year," said Slughorn.

"Oh, were they?" Hermione said.

"Yes, they were. So you need to succeed in making Wolfsbain Potion as much as you can."

Padma was whispering something to Hermione from the next table. Hermione gasped to hear what Padma said.

"What did she say?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Padma heard from her sister, Parvati who is now a trainee healer at St. Mungo's, that Lavender Brown comes to St. Mungo's once a month to take Wolfsbain Potion."

Now Harry understood. Lavender had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback at the Battle of Hogwarts. That's why Parvati had not come back to Hogwarts and gone to be a trainee healer. Lavender was her best friend.

"Without Wolfsbane, you can't brew Wolfsbane Potion, Granger," Malfoy wagged a tuft of Wolfsbane at Hermione.

"You're right." Hermione stood up and strode off the table to the Slughorn's desk to take ingredients.

Harry observed Malfoy brewing potion. Hermione was right. Malfoy's handwork was accurate and considerable. His movement reminded Harry of someone …Severus Snape. Harry glanced back to Ron again. Ron was also watching Malfoy with his intense look. In the end of the class, Slughorn moved through between the tables to check their potions.

"Well, I am very impressed. All of you did it! I'll continue to brew them for two days and send them to St. Mungo's. Thank you everyone! " said Slughorn contentedly.

Then Malfoy murmured,

"Only Slughorn will get Galleons from St. Mungo's. We worked without payments."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Harry and Ron sat down on the back seats of the Magical Business Management class.

Harry nearly fell asleep listening to a lecture of professor Bletchley. He gave a lecture on fluctuation about properties in the Diagon Alley and the other Wizarding villages. The lecture about enumerations of numbers induced a light sleep.

"Harry, wake up! Malfoy's leaving," Ron patted Harry's shoulder.

During lunch time, three of them didn't talk at all. They ate in silence at the long Slytherin table. Then a black big owl soared down and dropped a parcel in front of Harry. Harry picked up bacon to the beak of the owl. The black owl pecked it and fluttered and soared up again. As Harry tried to open a parcel, Malfoy opened his mouth,

"Potter, are you sure it's safe to open with your bare hand?" Malfoy stopped Harry from unwrapping.

"What do you know, Malfoy?" Ron asked Malfoy with his dubious look.

Malfoy shrugged and said, "A celebrity like him should be careful. It's a common sense, Weasley. Don't you carry protective gloves with you?"

"Eh, no," said Harry embarrassed a little.

"Pathetic," said Malfoy.

"Oh, I remembered George had invented protective gloves this summer. Charlie gave him the idea," said Ron.

"Do you have one?" said Harry in expectation.

"No, I'm sorry," said Ron apologetically.

Malfoy gave a big sigh and shoved his right hand in his pocket and took out dragon skin gloves that had a mark 'W.W.W' on the table.

"Thanks." Harry took them and shoved his hands into them. Then he unwrapped the parcel carefully, then something popped with small flame and burned down, left a piece of parchment. Other Slytherin students shrieked out with fear. Harry picked up the parchment and skimmed the sentences once and read it again carefully:

 _Cancel the writ of attachment upon Malfoy vault_  
 _Use Daily Prophet to let us know._  
 _Then Bertie Higgs will be released._

"I have to report this to Roberds,"Harry stood up.

"Go on, mate. I'll stay here with him," Ron nodded towards Malfoy.

Harry strode over to the platform where McGonagall was sitting, and showed her the parchment and they hurried up to her office. The face of Gawain Roberds in the hearth told Harry,

"They seemed to find out Terence Higgs was under the protection of Auror Headquarters. I will tell Kingsley about canceling the writ of attachment upon Malfoy vault temporary. Then we will inform the chief editor of Daily prophet about it."

"Sir, what, do you think, is their aim?" asked Harry.

"Perhaps they want to exploit the assets of Malfoy when Lucius or Draco withdraw Galleons from the Gringotts. Keep watching Draco Malfoy," said Roberds.

"Yes, sir. But who are watching Lucius Malfoy now?" said Harry.

"Blaise Zabini and Hit Wizards. They are assigned to guard Malfoy Manor."

"Zabini is a trainee. Why is he assigned to guard Mafoy Manor?" asked Harry.

"You're also a trainee, right? You, Weasley and Zabini had come through all kinds of hardships last year. Not only Zabini's mother but also Zabini was our side secretly. And we rely on you and Weasley. And yes, we don't forget, Hermione Granger at Hogwarts," grinned Robards in the Hearth.

"She's very reliable. I wish we could gain her as a trainee Auror instead of …O.K. I won't mention," said Roberds.

Harry guessed his boss was going to refer to Romilda Vain.

"But sir, I have a question. I thought Zabini was obsessed with Pure-blood status. Why was he on our side?" asked Harry.

"The Zabini family just hated Death Eaters. Mrs. Zabini's blood line was Pure-blood. Blaise's father was Pure-blood, perhaps. But her other deceased husbands were not all Pure-blood."

Harry descended down the marble staircase and entered the classroom where lectured Magical Law. Ron was standing at the corner of the class. Hermione also attended the class. Harry reckoned the subject was important for Hermione who was eager for house-elves' right. At the fourth period, Malfoy went back to the Head Boy's Room with Harry and Ron. It was the first time for them to enter Head Boy's room. The room has a large built-in bookshelf.

"Blimey. It looks like a library. So many books," said Ron.

"Yeah. Is the Head Girl's room like this? Hermione might be delighted to read many books," said Harry.

"I don't think so. These books belonged to professor Snape. They were carried from Spinner's End," said Malfoy. And he opened the drapes of the window, thought Harry, but it was not the window. It was a portrait of Severus Snape.

"Potter." The dark black pair of eyes were staring at Harry's green eyes.

"Professor Snape, I.," Harry tried to say some words to express his gratitude but Snape cut him short by raising his hand.

"Don't say a word, Potter. I can foresee your intention. Do your duty. Close the drapes, Draco," said Snape and he closed his eyes. Malfoy closed the drapes and strode off to the door of the bathroom. Harry and Ron followed him.

"Blimey, it's large!" Ron murmured.

It was just like a Prefects' bathroom, though the size of the bath was not so large as the Prefects'. The bathroom was full of vapors and odd smells. Harry noticed three brass cauldrons were set on the side of the bath.

"Malfoy, what are you brewing, these?" asked Harry.

"I don't know," said Malfoy.

"You don't know?" said Harry.

"These are still in the experimental stage," said Malfoy.

"What the hell are you up to?" asked Ron with dubious look.

"I'm just doing my job. Here,"Malfoy handed a parchment to Ron.

Harry also peeped over. There was a handwritten order form, and signature at the bottom: George Weasley , Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

"How did you get this?" Ron asked.

"Granger gave me this morning at Great Hall," said Malfoy.

Harry and Ron exchanged their glances. Harry took the parchment and read it again:

 _We need Detection Powder to detect the cursed parcels delivered by owls. We need to meet the demand. This is an urgent need to develop this product. Please send us samples of new product as soon as possible_.

"We? Us?" Harry asked Ron.

"Well, George uses 'we' and 'us' meaning Fred, of course, you know," said Ron.

"Oh, I see." said Harry. Harry reckoned if the Head Boy room had a portrait of Snape, George might have a portrait of Fred in the shop. Malfoy was now setting on fire and cutting ingredients on the side table next to a wash stand.

"Harry, I want to ..," Ron nodded towards toilet.

"I'll watch him," whispered back Harry.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," Ron left the Head Boy's room and went to the boy's bathroom outside.

"Eh, Malfoy, can I help?" said Harry. But Malfoy didn't answer. Harry noticed Mafoy was wearing shabby secondhand robes. Harry remembered a threatening owl mail mentioning about the writ of attachment upon Malfoy's vault.

"Are you making potions every day, here in this bathroom?" asked Harry.

"Potter, don't talk! I can't concentrate," said Malfoy.

"Sorry," said Harry.

Malfoy stirred counter-clockwise three times carefully and strode off and passed by Harry to the drapes. Malfoy opened the drapes and said,

"Professor, I have a question, please wake up."

Snape in the portrait opened his eyes and spoke listlessly,

"Did you think about the method very carefully before waking me up, Draco?"

"Yes, I did. So I am here," said Malfoy irritated."I'm wondering if I could use Wartcap Powder mixed with dittany."

"Dittany is a powerful healing herb. Its use makes fresh skin grow over a wound. Wartcap Powder is a pulverized substance but it causes the skin to form a thick hard crust…," then Snape stopped and opened his mouth,

"Have you already tried to mix them?"

"No, I haven't. The ingredients are ready. I got them from professor Slughorn in the morning. But I want to make sure if it's not dangerous to mix them up," said Draco.

"I remembered the book which mentioned about cautions when you mix ingredients. You can find the book in the shelf of this room."

"What's the title?"

"Meditoranian Anti-Venoms," said Snape and noticed Harry and stared at him,

"Potter will help you to look for," Then he closed his eyes.

"What? Eh, yes, I will, professor," said Harry but Malfoy had already shut the drapes.

Malfoy strode off to the enormous bookshelf , the top of which reached to the ceiling. "I need a ladder," Malfoy muttered and he turned around and said, "Potter, don't take your eyes off of the cauldron I was brewing while I bring the ladder in. Keep an even temperature," And he strode to the exit.

Just then Ron came in.

"Oi! Follow Malfoy. He's leaving," shouted Harry.

"What? Oh, yeah," Ron left following Malfoy.

Harry went back in the bathroom. He bent over the cauldron Malfoy set. There were bubbles on the water. Harry suppressed an urge to stir the liquid randomly and watched. Then he walked to the side table. There lied cut herbs, a box of Wartcap powder and a bottle of Ice potion. Harry read the label of the bottle: Ice potion provides protection for going through the flames. Harry glanced back the surface of the water and made sure the bubbles were the same as before, then went outside the bathroom. He looked around the room. There were three four-poster beds by the window, a wardrobe and a desk. Harry walked to the desk. There stood a picture frame. He took it up. Young Draco, in new Slytherin robes, Narcissa and Lucius were smiling at Harry. Harry was staring at it for a while and put it back. Just then Malfoy and Ron came back carrying a long ladder.

"Can't believe it. Shrinking Charm didn't work," grumbled Malfoy.

"You're not good at Transfiguration spells," Ron smirked.

"Shut up, Weasley!" huffed Malfoy.

They put the ladder over the bookshelf.

"Potter, search the upper section, Weasley, you, the middle section. I'll search the low section,"Malfoy said and began to search.

Harry climbed up a ladder. He searched the upper section.

"Eh, Malfoy, these books are about Magical Creatures," said Harry.

But Malfoy didn't reply.

"What's the title?" Ron on the middle of a ladder asked Malfoy who was checking the books on the floor.

"Meditoranian Anti-Venoms!" shouted Malfoy.

Harry searched the second from the top. They were all about Dark Arts. There were some books Harry knew: 'The Dark Arts Outsmarted', 'Curses and Counter Curses'. And he took two books out of the shelf 'Guide to Advanced Occlumency' and 'Guide to Advanced Legilimency'.

"Malfoy, can I borrow these books?"

"Which books?" Malfoy looked up and said.

"Guide to Occlumency and Legilimency,"said Harry.

"Due date, next Friday," said Malfoy and he grabbed a book out of the low section and went to the bathroom.

"Malfoy seemed to find the book," said Ron.

Harry came down the ladder and went to the bathroom with Ron. Malfoy was now flipping through the pages. Then he cut the rest of herbs and added the ingredients in the cauldron and added three clockwise stir and drew the wand and swished and chanted incantation.

"I think everything's going well. On Sunday night I'll be able to hand you a sample for your brother, Weasley," said Malfoy and he put out a fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 James and Lily**

Zabini, McLagen and other Hit Wizards apparated out of nowhere. They held wands in their hands in front of wrought-iron gates.

McLagen squinted and said, "Wow. How luxurious a manor house is. A fountain?" whispered McLagen to Zabini.

Zabini kept silent. He summoned his patronus then a silvery grey hound leapt and left to a manor house then soon a house-elf came down stumbling along to the gate. A house-elf opened the gate and they entered. They marched a large, dimly lit stone hallway covered with a magnificent carpet. A house-elf led them to the drawing room.

When they entered the room, Narcissa Malfoy stood up and greeted them,"Thank you for coming. Please have seats."

But none of them sat down. When Narcissa tried to call house-elves to have them serve tea, a senior Hit Wizard asked,

"The article about your vault will be released tomorrow morning. Where is your husband?"

"In his study," said Narcissa.

"Please lead us then."

They followed Narcissa walking up the hallway to the marble staircase and climbed the stairs. The senior Hit Wizard nodded towards Zabini. Zabini knocked the door. Then Lucius Malfoy opened the door.

"Good evening, sir. We came to guard you, ," said Zabini.

"Thank you, Blaise, but I can take care of myself. Who do you think the culprit?" asked Malfoy.

"There will be more, sir. You will get a threatening owl tomorrow. We will escort you to Gringotts," said Zabini.

Lucius took a step to Zabini and said,"Why did you choose to be an Auror, Blaise?"

"For my friends, sir," said Zabini.

"You're a liar," Lucius whispered menacingly.

"I can't understand what you mean, sir," said Zabini.

"The Zabinis had never respected us. Potter had got your respect after he defeated Dark Lord," said Lucius and turned around to the window.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

As the bathroom of Head Boy's room having been used as Malfoy's potion laboratory, Harry and Ron went out to use prefects' bathroom in turn before prefects' meeting was held in Head Boy's room. The meeting was held in Head Boy's room at 20:30 in the evening. Twenty-four Prefects entered the room one after another. They noticed Harry and Ron then whispered each other. Some female Prefects were giggling. Then Hermione entered with a wizard, his tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows were familiar to Harry.

"Good evening. As Professor McGonagall has another engagement this evening, Professor Scrimgeour will stay with us tonight," Hermione announced.

"Professor Gaius Scrimgeour is a Head of Gryffindor House and a DA teacher," said Ernie Macmillan, who was a prefect.

Harry stared at Professor Scrimgeour and asked Ernie next to him, "Is he a relative of Deceased Minster Scrimgeour?"

"Yes, he is. He was an Auror like his father," said Ernie.

Gaius Scrimgeour noticed Harry, "Good evening. I had heard about you from my father," He grinned.

Harry put on a forced smile. Professor Scrimgeour might be different from his father, but Harry wasn't sure he could believe Professor Scrimgeour or not.

Scrimgeour turned around to other Prefects and said, "Good evening. Tonight be careful when you go on your rounds the castle. A cursed owl mail was sent to Mr. Potter. If you found signs of trouble, send a message by Miss Granger's enchanted badge."

Harry and Ron turned around to Hermione. She grinned back to them and said,

"I developed the D.A coins."

"Gawin told me it was a pity the Auror Headquarters couldn't gain Miss Granger," smiled Scrimgeour and said, "Well, Head Boy, Mr. Potter and will stay here. The meeting was dismissed."

Other Prefects left for patrolling.

"Kingsley directed the editor of Daily Prophet to put the article about a lift the seizure of Malfoy's vault on front page. So the remaining Death Eaters will read the article tomorrow morning and threatening owls will be sent to Mr. Malfoy and his son Draco by tomorrow evening," said Scrimgeour.

"So can I withdraw Galleons from my vault?" asked Malfoy delighted.

"Yes, but it's temporarily. You'll be their bait. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will guard you," said Scrimgeour.

"Oh," Malfoy looked disappointed.

"Mr. Potter, I heard you have a rare Invisibility Cloak. Use it when you guard Draco to Gringotts. It's not a clever way to show you to the culprits and Goblins after break into Gringotts last year," Scrimgeour stared at Harry's green eyes.

Harry felt a headache slightly and asked, "Who told you about my cloak?" He suspected that Scrimgeour did Legilimens.

"Albus Dumbledore in the Headmistress's office. The portrait, I mean. Now you can believe me?" said Scrimgeour in his dry tone.

Harry felt he had to learn Occlumency more. He was remembering the advanced textbooks he got from Snape's bookshelf.

"Professor, how about me?" asked Ron.

"Oh, yeah, Professor, he broke into Gringotts with me last year," said Harry.

"Other Aurors will join you. You will stand by in front of Gringotts," said Scrimgeour.

"Oh, I see," said Ron.

"Now I'll leave. See you then," Scrimgeour left the room.

"I didn't know Malfoy couldn't withdraw his money," Ron whispered Harry nodding towards Malfoy.

Malfoy was now taking his black pajamas out of a wardrobe and climbed up his four-poster bed at the corner of the room and shut the curtains.

"Does he go to bed at nine? I didn't know he kept early hours," said Ron.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk with us nor stay with us," said Harry.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ron and went to a bookshelf, and took a book out of the shelf.

"I didn't know Snape had this," Ron showed Harry the book 'The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle'"

"Did he?" said Harry. He couldn't believe that Snape was interested in the comic books.

Ron turned over a front cover. "Oh, it's mine," Ron shouted. "Bloody hell, it's the one I've lost in the dungeon three or four years ago."

Harry looked at the back cover. There was a scribbled signature: _This book belongs to Ronald Weasley._ Harry flipped through the pages and wondered if Snape read the comics. And he took a step to the portrait and opened the drapes. Snape looked like sleeping or pretending to sleep? Harry talked to the portrait, "Professor Snape, please listen to me. I would like to say thank you for your devotion to us. I know you hated me because of my father and Sirius. And I'm very sorry that I called you a coward. You were the bravest man I've ever met," Harry stared at the face of Snape.

But Snape didn't open his eyes. Harry sighed and opened his mouth again. "I'll talk to you when I have questions about Legilimency and Occlumency. And I hope you'll tell me about my mother's younger days," he closed the drapes gently.

Ron shrugged and said, "Well, I know Snape was brave but Snape is Snape, mate, you know."

Harry sat down on the sofa and began to read 'Guide to Advanced Occlumency.'

Ron was standing in front of the book-shelf then he took out some books randomly, came back to Harry, bringing a journal. "Harry, I found this," said Ron and he handed an old journal to Harry.

Harry looked at the front cover: 'Ancient Magic'. There were spiral patterns. Harry turned over the cover. On the back he found handwriting signatures: Sev& Lily. Harry flipped the pages. The special issue of the journal was about ancient blood magic. The other was about Druid family trees in England and Ireland.

"Can I have this?" said Harry.

"Go ahead. It was your mother's," said Ron.

"Or Snape's." Harry cast a shrinking charm on the journal and shoved it into his moleskin pouch.

"Ron, I'll watch first, so go to bed," said Harry nodding towards Malfoy's four-poster.

"O.K. I'll sleep for a couple of hours," said Ron and he took off his Auror robes and climbed on the bed across the vacant four-poster bed. "Good-night, Harry," said Ron.

"Good-night, Ron," said Harry and he went back to reading, "Guide to Advanced Occlumency".

Harry remembered the Occlumency lessons with Snape reading through the book. He fumbled his wand in the pocket in his robes and took it out and practiced swishing the wand. On the latter half of the pages, the book explained about wandless magic. Harry wondered if Gaius Scrimgeour used wandless Legilimens on Harry to read Harry's mind during the meeting. He closed ' _Advanced Occlumency_ ', and took another book in his hand. He began to read ' _Advanced Legilimency_ '. He wanted Snape to help him with learning wandless Legilimency. He stood up and noticed folded sheets of parchment dropped from the book. They were letters. The familiar handwriting had him go back to a chintz sofa to read it. He was stunned to know they were from his mother and father to Sirius. Harry's parents seemed to have sent them to his godfather before they were killed by Voldemort.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Your regime has been one of the worst and blackest chapters

in the history of the mis-government of the country." - Bishop Thomas O'Dwyer.

A boy with freckles was milking a goat in the farmyard where two local men were making hay stacks. Intermittent rain had wet the land, but a breeze was now drying washing hung on a hill which looked down at the shore. The red haired woman he loved the most trotted down the hill with her inherent curiosity; her little white feet made a beautiful contrast against the emerald green land. He followed after her.

"Wait, Lily. Watch out. The muggles will find you."

But she didn't stop until she reached the currach on the shore, which was in the middle of being tarred. She heard voices nearby: an old tinker was fixing a pan and two kids were playing with empty bottles of whiskey by the bonfire where the tar was being heated. She noticed one of the children could produce small fireworks with her magical energy. Orange and light green sparks flew from the bottles. The girl must have the same ability. She approached them and talked to the little girl with rumpled red hair.

"Hello. Do you like fireworks?"

Perplexed, the girl hid behind her brother whose hair was as jet-black as James. He asked in his innocent voice, "Who are you?"

"I'm …" she glanced back to James. He shook his head lightly. "I'm Petunia. I like fireworks and flowers. I'll show you if you want." She smiled at them and shoved her left hand in the pocket of her long calico skirt. She pulled out a sky-blue Forget-me-not and held it out to the little girl.

When the tiny hand reached it, the five-petals started spinning slowly on her palm. She made a joyful cry and asked Lily, "How did you do that?"

"In the same way as you did with the bottles." She smiled at the little girl.

The girl smiled back and stared at the petals on her palm fondly. James took a step closer to Lily and said,

"Let's go. It's getting colder, my love."

"Where will we stay the night? I'm not sure if any Muggle hotels or cottages are safe." She whispered back.

"I reached an agreement with the guy." James nodded towards the gypsy man, who was staring at them, smoking. He seemed to be the children's father. "A wagon. I'll enchant it into a nice cottage."

Lily cried joyfully and asked him, "Can we camp? By the shore?" She almost started dancing.

James couldn't stop smiling, "I've never expected that you would be so happy." He guessed the long fugitive life had affected her mentally. Then he got gloomy, thinking where to run away next. Godric's Hollow would be their last place to hide from Voldemort. They were going to have a baby in a month. He had to choose the Secret Keeper carefully. He said, "Tonight here and tomorrow, we'll go back to Scotland. I just remember McGonagall has a friend there. The family will give us a place to hide away."

But Lily didn't listen to his remark. She went tripping up the slope to the wagon and inspected inside of it. She called him, "James, come here! Can we transform it into a nicer bed room?"

"Okay. I'm coming." He pushed aside his worry and climbed the wagon.

She was engaged in casting spells on the junk in the wagon enthusiastically. James just marveled at her magic. An old kettle was turned into a portable cooking stove and he could see a pot sat on it. The rags transformed to blankets and were waiting for them.

"Good job. Now we need fish to cook. Let's go back to the shore. We may be able to get shellfish or lobster." James took off his glasses and smiled at her. "Wait here. I'll come back soon."

"Wait. I'm coming." Lily tied her hair back and said before James protested, "I know what you're going to say. I reckon you will use the coracle. I want to see you fish. I'm okay. I know about myself. I'm sure."

James barely kept calm, but he couldn't stop saying, "Lily, I doubt staying like this is a right choice. We're going to have a baby. We should move to a better place for you and our baby who will be born."

Lily had already started stepping down to the ground from the wagon. She turned to him, "Come on, James. I'm okay. Our baby boy needs fresh air, too."

"Our baby will be a boy? How did you know?" James was surprised.

"I feel it. Our baby is a boy. Come on James, we'll be all right. We are safe here." Lily smiled at her husband and held out her hand to him.

"Alright. Let's go." He grasped her hand and they walked down to the shore.

They saw the tiny boat, called a currach, on the shore. It floated on the water on which the moon light flickered. James made sure nobody was around and beckoned Lily to get in.

"Can you row a boat?" Lily asked James. The small boat bobbed on the waves when their shoes landed on it.

"Sure." James grinned and started pulling an oar. "Kingsley forced me and Sirius to join the boat race in Muggle London. Our team won." As soon as he began pulling an oar, the boat became stable. He stopped rowing and pulled his wand out. "Accio fish!" But it didn't work at all.

Lily giggled hard at his puzzled look and pulled out her wand. She concentrated on casting a spell and pointed it to the surface of the seawater. "Laques." Instantly, a translucent threaded net* emerged on the water. She smiled when she saw the silver fin flip in the net.

"Lily, I didn't know you can fish. How do you know the spell?" He was amazed at the sight of a big lobster whose claw shined under the moonlight.

"Professor Slughorn taught me how to catch blue mussels. Accio doesn't work for shellfishes in the Great Lake at Hogwarts. You can use 'accio' by the river, but it doesn't work for a big lake or the ocean. I think we got them, too. There!" Lily muttered, "Accio mussels!" They jumped up from the net and landed on the bottom of the boat. "Let's share them with the gypsy family." She transformed the net into a bucket and handed it to James.

The family let out a joyful cry at the haul of fish. The father grinned wide and said, "The old wagon was worth a quantity of fish. You paid us more than I expected."

"My wife is a skillful fisherwoman." James winked at Lily.

"Sure thing. You caught a fabulous lady. What's your name? I'm Frank. This is Mary. And her brother, Harry." He took his red haired daughter up on his lap.

The little girl smiled at Lily. Lily smiled back and said, "I'm Petunia. My husband is…" she cast a questioning look at James.

"Edward. Thank you for giving us the camp wagon." He helped Frank with putting wood on a fire. The breeze blew softly from the land to the shore. Pastel colored hues melted above the horizon and the purple dark sky dominated the seashore. When the fire was settled, he sat down on the drift wood on the sand. He noticed the boy stare at him. James smiled and beckoned him to be near the spot where he sat. The boy, named Harry smiled shyly and went near him. James grinned at him and rumpled his jet-black hair and said, "You are a good boy, Harry!"

"Agatha died soon after Mary was born. Harry took care of her while I went to do a tinker job. He's a good laddie." Frank smiled at his son satisfied and handed a worn-out pot to Lily.

"Yes, he is. I hope our baby will be like your son. Harry, you're brave." Lily beamed at Harry, who sat closely to James, and started cooking fish.

James sensed Lily use the magic. He was impressed by the way she did without being noticed by Frank. She flipped her wand, putting twigs into the fire. He guessed Frank believed that she was just taking care of a wood fire. Soon the smell of bouillabaisse wafted from the pot.

"There. I'm done! Where are bowls?" Lily asked Frank.

Frank let Mary off his lap and grabbed aluminum bowls. Lily took them one by one and began talking about Mary's school. "Frank, your daughter will get a letter from a Scottish school soon. You don't have to worry about it at all. They'll take care of everything for her."

James reproached her meddling. "Li…Petunia, don't. We can't say the school is safe for her."

"The school is protected. She needs education, Jam…Edward." Lily stopped serving bouillabaisse and turned to James.

"The circumstance has changed. We shouldn't recommend our old school. The place isn't safe for young people."

"Oi, don't start a quarrel in front of the children." Frank stared at Lily, and continued, "Why would she want to go to a real school? She isn't a doctor's daughter.**" He declared.

"He's right, you see?" James nodded showing his approval.

"But…" Lily tried to retort, but James put his index finger on her lip,

"No buts. I'm hungry. Let's eat."

oOo oOo oOo oOo

James squeezed Lily's hand, "You don't have to worry about the girl. Dumbledore will send her a letter. They will care for the Muggle-borns. All we need is to run away from Vol…" he looked around and continued, "Anyway, why did you worry about explaining everything to the gypsy father?"

"James, you don't get it. You are from an old Pure-Blood family. When I heard from Severus what I was, though I couldn't believe the whole story he told me, I had a silver lining. I was very relieved to know I wasn't a freak."

James apparently looked offended to hear the name of his nemesis. He stopped on the sand, released his hand from hers and looked up at the big full moon which was watching the young couple. He mumbled, "Did you regret that we got together?"

"No, James! Why do you say such a stupid thing?"

"Every time you say the name, I feel jealous of him." The hazel eyes bored into the green ones for a while. Then he grinned, pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Did I say you are beautiful?" He kissed her. He felt her lips smile against his. He loved her brightness with all his might. He didn't want to end the moment. : the salty scent, a silver full moon and the beautiful green eyes. The world existed only for the two at the moment. James sat down on the sand and urged Lily to do the same.

Lily sat down next to him and leaned against his shoulder. "Did I say I love you?" She was so happy that she didn't notice a hooded man was watching them behind the big rock.

Severus Snape couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was right in front of him. She was so close to him that he could reach for her if he moved forward one more step. He might be able to take her by force from James Potter, but he didn't. He told himself to protect her and her baby in his mind. He would be able to get her back after the baby was born. The Dark Lord promised to give her to him after he killed Potter and the baby. All he had to do was inform the Dark Lord of their hiding place. But he rethought the first plan when he saw her touch her belly fondly next to her husband. He was not ready to tip the Dark Lord off. He went back to the guest house and contacted Lord Voldemort via Floo Network. He lied, "I couldn't find them, my Lord."

But his Lord wasn't such a git. "Severus, how weak you are. I know you found them. I'll train you in Occlumency after I killed them." He gave him a creepy smile in the green flame

Severus protested desperately, but Voldemort didn't accept his compromise. He was driven to despair, felt like the rug was pulled out from under him. He didn't want to lose her. Not the unborn child, either.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Lily was awakened by a familiar voice, "Severus?" She saw a silver doe was standing by the bed.

The doe told her in a low voice, "He's coming with the great snake. I sent the owl to Dumbledore. Run!" And it vanished.

James was stirred, "Lily? Who were you talking with?"

"I don't know. Someone sent us a warning. We have to leave here. You Know Who is coming." She couldn't believe what she saw. Was Severus Snape's Patronus the same as hers?

James didn't ask anything more. He pulled his wand, shoved things in the backpack and checked his Invisibility Cloak in his pocket. Lily admired his ability to gear himself into the circumstance without questioning her. They got out of the wagon and hurried to the top of a hill where nobody would witness them use a portkey. On their way there, they sensed a dark cloud shadow their destination. Lily screamed silently at Voldemort who descended from the cloud with his great snake above them. James acted quickly; he pulled his Invisibility Cloak, covered Lily with it and he whispered, "Go back to Frank."

Lily got what he said, climbed down carefully in haste without glancing back. She had no plan, but she didn't think her husband could hold out against Voldemort alone. Even a muggle man might help them. She was going to protect Mary and Harry while they fought back Voldemort. If Severus was right, Dumbledore would give them help soon. Until then she had to hold on. When she returned back to the old camp wagon, Mary bounced towards her.

"Petunia, why is your shoulder missing?" She giggled at the sight of Lily.

"Oh, it's magic." She removed the Invisibility Cloak, folded it and shoved it into her pocket. "Mary, call your dad. Edward is fighting against a bad man on a hill."

Mary ran away to fetch Frank and soon they came to Lily. Harry dashed across the sand to the top of the hill where James was fighting back. Voldemort was sneering at the sight of his sneak's attack. The great snake struck James with her tail and was going to bite him. Then she saw the muggle boy run up the hill. Lily shouted,

"No, Harry, come back." It was utterly an unexpected turn. She saw the boy lunge at the legs of Voldemort. The great snake gave up James and crawled back to rescue her master. Lily cast the Shielding Charm over him before Voldemort could stand up again and threw the Killing Curse at him with rage. Then she heard music coming from above. A swan-sized crimson bird glided by and started attacking at the great snake. The phoenix dove and pecked the hard skin of the snake with his long sharp beak; Voldemort roared at the phoenix, and shot the Killing Curse. James ran up to Lily, dragging Harry. Frank stood there stunned, holding up his daughter in his arms.

"He is a wizard, then. And you." Frank asked James.

James nodded and spoke fast, "Yes. You and your family are in danger. I'm sorry, but this place is no longer safe. I'll take you, three to a better place. Hold this boot." He held out the ragged boot.

Frank hesitated for a while. Lily pressed,

"We have no choice. He'll kill us all."

Frank still hesitated, but Harry, on the contrary, grabbed the boot next to James and urged his father, "Dad, we have no time! Hurry!"

Finally Frank grabbed the boot, and the activated portkey carried them all to Scotland.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

At the foot of a foggy highland, they landed slowly. James stood firm to support the weights of Lily and Harry. Frank fell on his bottom and barely kept holding Mary in his arms. Mary looked around with an amused look and pointed at the cottage in front of them. McCormack's cottage stood there, which gave them comfort after lives had been in such peril. The McCormacks welcomed them warm-heartedly. Catriona, who was once a famous Quidditch player, had a daughter, Meaghan who was a rookie of the Scottish Quidditch team, Pride of Portree and a ten years old boy, Kirley. Their cottage had four rooms, two upstairs and two down. They gave James and Lily one guest room upstairs and the square living room for Frank's family to stay temporarily.

James thanked them,

"Thank you, Mrs. McCormack. I'm sorry that we intruded on your cottage in such great numbers and so suddenly." He made an apologetic face.

"Oh, it's alright. We've heard from Minerva about you, two. And you will have a baby, soon? No other events will please us as much as the happy news." Catriona beamed at them. "We'll be happy to be with you, a big company. What's your family name, Mr…?" She asked Frank.

"Frank O'Shanahan. Do you need mending cook wares? I can fix anything."

"Well, we can fix them by ourselves, thank you."

"Oh, of course, you can. I forgot you were witches." Frank mumbled staring at a polished floor.

James and Frank's son, Harry deepened the bond with each other since they fought back against Voldemort together. Though Harry wasn't a wizard, he listened to James' story about Hogwarts where his sister, Mary would stay for seven years, with shinning eyes. The McCormacks loved Mary instantly just like Lily. Kirley, and Meagan taught Mary how to play the piano and Lily joined them with singing. James asked Frank, who seemed to be bored of doing nothing, to join him fly fishing, but he refused.

"Why do you have to fish without using magic? Don't worry about me just because I am not a wizard."

James didn't know how to answer. He got worried with Frank's sullen mood. One morning, James talked to Frank when he went out of the cottage to smoke.

"Hey, what are you thinking, Frank?"

"I can't stay here any longer. Let us go back to Ireland. There is no job for me here."

James was ready for the answer. His hunch turned to be right. He couldn't force them into a fugitive life. He said,

"Alright, I'll tell Dumbledore. He'll find a better place to live for you and your family."

As soon as James talked with Dumbledore via Floo Network from the hearth of McCormacks, Dumbledore began setting a safe place in Ireland for Frank and his family. Dumbledore in the green flame said to James,

"Voldemort's regime has been one of the worst and blackest chapters in the history of the mis-government of the country. More Muggles, wizards and witches will suffer great losses in the near future. We have to keep fighting. I'm sorry for you, too, James. Do you and Lily have the next hiding place in your mind? If my secret double agent is right, Voldemort will find McCormack's."

"Yes, I have. We will leave soon after you send Frank and his family to Ireland." James wished the next hiding place would be the last. He had fought back against Voldemort to protect his family three times. He wanted to end this endless war game.

"You had better use Fidelius Charm. I'll be your Secret Keeper, James."

"Thank you, professor. I'll talk with Sirius about it."

"Good. Floo me anytime. Don't use the owl. They will censor it."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

James and Lily were standing on the top of a hill after sunset. Frank, Mary and Harry had gone to Ireland. Tears were spilling from Lily's eyes. She muttered,

"I miss them. We became good friends. They cared for us and we cared for them. How many times will we have to repeat this unbearable life?"

James hugged Lily close and said, "We will meet them again."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Harry felt depressing after he read all letters. Though he was proud that his parents fought till the end bravely and was pleased to know how they decided to choose his name, Harry, he felt sad when he was forced to reaffirm that his parents were killed by Voldemort in vain. He made a big sigh and watched his watch on his wrist. It was past midnight. Harry stood up to wake up Ron, but he stopped. He heard Malfoy sobbing from the four-poster bed at the corner. He walked to the four-poster and drew the curtain a little and talked to him carefully, "Malfoy? Are you O.K?"

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 **Author's Note**

 **Nature descriptions of this story based on the art works by Gerard Dillon (Irish artist).**

 ***Thanks to Paula for giving me the idea of catching fish.**

 ****Countess Violet Crawley's (Downton Abbey) quote.**

 **Many thanks to my brilliant beta, Bardic Magic who helped me on the episode of James and Lily.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Unidentified Curse**

Malfoy stopped sobbing and opened his eyes and noticed Harry standing near him, and mumbled, "My arm ached." And he held his left arm with his right hand.

"Show me," said Harry, and knelt on his knee.

Malfoy sat up and rolled his sleeve of pajamas and showed the Dark Mark: a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

"Do you feel the burning sensation?" asked Harry.

"No. Now it's better. But I did. I..eh, had a bad dream."

"What dream?"

"The scene Dark Lord killed my father and my mother," said Malfoy in a frown.

"How was it like last night?" asked Harry.

"I didn't remember. But Hestia said she heard my voice at midnight on the first night here at Hogwarts. I couldn't remember well but maybe that was the same dream," said Malfoy.

Then Ron came out of his bed across to them. "What on earth happened?" asked Ron.

"His mark burned and he had a bad dream," Harry explained.

"Oh, Merlin, it can't be?" said Ron. His face turned pale. "You defeated Voldemort. Why did Malfoy still feel it?" said Ron.

Malfoy flinched to hear the name.

"You don't feel the burning of your scar on your forehead, do you?" asked Ron.

"No, I don't," said Harry.

"Well, it's my turn. Harry, go to bed. I'll watch Malfoy," said Ron and he stood up, pointed his wand to the stool near the sofa, "Accio a stool," Then the stool hurtled into Ron.

Ron caught it with his both hands and sat down and said, "Do you have something to read, Harry?"

Harry handed the book of Legilimency to Ron.

"Oh, it looks very difficult," said Ron.

Then Malfoy came out of his bed and walked to the desk and took two magazines from his desk and handed them to Ron. Ron returned the book to Harry and said, "Blimey, 'Wizard Weekly" and 'Broom Flight"*

And he sat down, began to read one of magazines. Malfoy went back to bed and he was smiling? Harry wondered. The curtains of Malfoy's four-poster were open, and Malfoy turned over his body and faced the wall. Harry took off his robes and went to bed. He watched over Malfoy and Ron for a while and soon fell into sleep.

When Harry woke up again, Ron was snoring and nodding on the stool. Harry turned his gaze at Malfoy's bed, he saw rumpled sheets but Malfoy wasn't there. Harry sat up and came out of bed and woke up Ron.

"Ron, wake up! Malfoy's gone!"

"What?" Ron woke up and stood up and looked at Malfoy's bed.

"Oh,Merlin. Where did he go? Have you checked the bathroom?" said Ron.

"Not yet."

They rushed to the bathroom and flung the door open. The bathroom was dim. Malfoy was there. He was wearing Slytherin robes on his pajamas holding a candle light in his left hand and stirring around liquid in the cauldron.

"Blimey! Do you always wake up at four in the morning? "said Ron.

"No, I couldn't sleep because of your snoring," said Malfoy coolly.

Ron's face turned red.

"Ron, you'd better go to bed. I'll watch him," said Harry.

"Sorry for falling asleep, mate," said Ron and went back to bed.

Harry summoned a stool and put it in front of the bathroom door and sat down while Malfoy kept brewing potions. He took out his mother's old journal 'Ancient Magic' and began to read the article about ancient blood magic: "Most of Druid families were expelled from England before King Arthur's era. Some wizards and witches believe Merlin was from the Druid family. They were forced to leave England and most of them chose Ireland to live in. Their magic was very powerful. Their most well-known powerful magic is blood magic. They invented blood magic to prevent their enemy from attacking them." Harry realized. So his mother learned old blood magic that protected Harry from Voldemort. The magic was from Druidic magic. Or did Snape know about old blood magic before Harry was born? He turned on the cover and stared at the signature: Sev& Lily.

Malfoy kept brewing potions. Harry was completely absorbed in reading the old journal listening to the bubbling sound of the muddy liquid of the cauldron.

Harry and Malfoy kept yawning during breakfast at the long Slytherin table.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Ron eating greedily. Malfoy rolled his eyes.

Harry wanted to go back to the four-poster bed, and he waved his hand toward Ginny at the long Gryffindor table after he noticed her staring at him. Hermione was beaming at them. Then brown owl descended down into Malfoy's porridge bowl and upset it. Malfoy swished his wand which reminded Harry that he had not retuned Malfoy's hawthorn wand.

Malfoy casted, "Scourgify," And he took out his dragon skin gloves and shoved his hands into them.

Then he fed the owl bacon, pulled off the newspaper. He unfolded the Daily Prophet then read through it then handed it to Harry. Harry read it:

 _MINISTRY LIFTED THE SEIZURE OF MALFOY'S VAULT_

Ministry canceled the writ of attachment upon Malfoy vault for Narcissa Malfoy's devotion for Wizarding World.

They didn't mention about her devotion in detail. Harry reckoned they didn't mention what her devotion was to protect her life from the remaining Death Eaters.

"So they knew you would withdraw your money. The threatening owl will arrive until noon," said Harry to Malfoy handing back Daily Prophet.

"Who are protecting my father?" asked Malfoy.

"Zabini and Hit Wizards," said Harry.

Malfoy lifted his face and looked relieved. Until lunchtime Malfoy spent time to continue to brew potions. So Harry and Ron stayed in the Head Boy's room to watch Malfoy. Harry read Occlumency and Legilimency books. Ron explored the other books in the book-shelf. Harry read half of the 'Advanced Legilimency' and thought he had to practice casting Legilimency and stood up. He walked up to the bathroom where Malfoy was engaged in brewing potions. Harry opened the door and came into the bathroom. The bathroom was full of vapours and odd smells. Malfoy was now cutting herbs. Harry waited and asked him when he put ingredients into the cauldron.

"Malfoy, since when have you had a nightmare?"

Malfoy stopped his hands glancing back to Harry. "Why do you ask me such a question?"

"A research for the remaining Death Eaters," said Harry.

Malfoy kept silence for a while. He continued brewing potions and opened his mouth, "Since you had defeated Dark Lord."

"You mean, you have had a bad dream since May?"

"Yes, I do."

"What dream? The same one as last night?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, almost the same."

"Can I cast you Legilimens?"

"What?"

"Legilimens. I'll see your bad dream by casting the spell," Harry explained.

"Oh, I have heard about it from Professor Snape. But can you cast the spell? I reckon it's an advanced one," said Malfoy.

Harry felt guilty. He didn't have a confidence to cast Legilimens accurately.

"Pathetic. Did you try to cast on me such a dangerous spell?"

Harry kept silence.

"Well, you might have thought it was no problem to cast such a dangerous spell on the ex-Death Eaters. I don't forget you cast on me Sectumsempra two years ago," said Malfoy coolly.

Harry thought Malfoy was right and said,"I'm sorry."

"Come," said Malfoy and he passed by Harry and went out of the bathroom. Harry followed him. Malfoy opened the drapes of the portrait of Snape.

"Professor, your favorite students have a question. Wake up, please," Malfoy talked to Snape.

Snape in the portrait opened his eyes, "What's the matter?"

"Potter wants to cast Legilimens on me to get the information about my nightmares," said Malfoy.

"I've taught him already that spell," said Snape.

"Professor, are you sure?" said Malfoy.

"Positive. He defeated Dark Lord. He could read Dark Lord's mind before. And he also could seal his mind against Dark Lord's invasion in the end," said Snape.

Harry opened his mouth, "Professor Snape, I could defense against Voldemort's external penetration finally but I could only read Voldemort's mind because I was.., you know?" Harry couldn't say the word, "Hocrux" in front of Malfoy.

Malfoy flinched to hear "Voldemort".

Ron cleared his throat and said, "What are you talkin' about?"

"Your bloody mate was trying to cast the dangerous spell on me," said Malfoy.

"Harry, did you attack Malfoy?" asked Ron anxiously.

"No, I didn't," said Harry instantly.

"I think it's also useful for Draco to practice his Occlumency against the remaining Death Eaters' external penetration. We are going to see how well Draco resist and how well Potter cast Legilimens," said Snape.

"Oh, I remembered. You trained them with Snape in your fifth year," said Ron.

"Call me sir or Professor!" said Snape.

"Sorry, sir," said Ron.

"Now, Potter, let's begin," said Snape of the portrait.

Harry took out his wand.

"Do not use your wand, Potter! I taught you three years ago! You don't need your wand. You could resist the Imperius Curse and Legilimens by Dark Lord without your wand. Eminent Aurors have aptitude to penetrate the culprit's mind without their wands," said Snape.

"But how can I do it? I read 'Advanced Legilimency' last night. It said you could use your wand," said Harry.

"If you use your wand, it is unmistakable the culprit will be cautious, and what if the culprit were good at Occlumency?" said Snape.

"Yes, you're right. But Professor, I've never penetrated the other's mind except Voldemort," said Harry.

Malfoy flinched again.

"That's why you'll be good at it. Remember the knack you penetrated his mind through Dark Lord's channel. Concentrate your mind and look at Draco's eyes," said Snape.

Harry stared at Malfoy's grey eyes and he was surprised a little to know Malfoy was not afraid of being stared at by Harry like this. He seemed rather relaxed. Did Malfoy believe me? Harry wondered. Or he might be relaxed because Snape watched them.

"Draco, remember what I told you two years ago," said Snape.

Harry shouted, "Legilimens!" and he penetrated Malfoy's mind.

He saw Voldemort was smirking in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Voldemort whispered Malfoy who was trembling.

"If you can't carry out your work, your father and mother will be killed by my loyal lieutenants. They'll tell you when you should execute. You'll feel the burning sensation,"

said Voldemort in Malfoy's mind.

And Voldemort touched Malfoy's Dark mark on his left arm. Malfoy screamed with fear. Malfoy in his mind was sobbing. And Harry noticed two masked Death Eaters were standing behind the image of Voldemort.

Harry finished his incantation and asked Malfoy, "Who were two Death Eaters?"

"Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange,"said Malfoy.

"Can you recognize their faces when you see them?" said Harry.

"Of course, I can," said Malfoy.

"What did you see, Harry?" Ron asked.

"There were two Death Eaters with Voldemort in Malfoy's nightmare," Harry explained.

"It can't be. You defeated Voldemort," said Ron.

"Yes, I did, but I feel two other death Eaters are real. Professor Snape, what do you think? I reckon you know about Malfoy's bad dream, don't you?" Harry asked Snape.

"Potter, I admit your instinct is right this time. The image of Dark Lord is not real but they might be able to control or use dark magic to let Draco believe Dark Lord is still alive," said Snape.

"Did they say what you had to carry out in your dream?" Harry asked Malfoy.

They stared at Malfoy and waited for his answer. Malfoy looked distressed. Then he opened his mouth, "To bring in Potter to them."

"Bloddy hell," Ron grumbled.

Harry now understood. Rodolhpus and Rabastan Lestrange want to take revenge on Harry using Malfoy.

"Now, lunch time. The threatening owl will be sent to Malfoy," said Ron.

"Right. Let's go downstairs," said Harry and three of them went down the marble staircase. When they entered the Great Hall, Hermione and Ginny approached them.

"Well?" Hermione said to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked.

"What did you find about Malfoy?" said Hermione.

"How did you know we found something?" Ron said.

"Two powerful wizards are guarding Draco Malfoy. There must be something behind him," said Hermione.

They were marching to the long tables in the Great Hall.

"Malfoy felt his dark mark burning at midnight," Harry whispered Hermione.

Hermione gasped and said, "He couldn't be, could he?"

"Yes, he could. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange sent their messages through Malfoy's dark mark," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, positive. I felt their dark magic when I penetrated Malfoy's mind," said Harry.

"Could you cast Legilimens?" asked Hermione stunned.

"Yeah. I've done it by myself without my wand, no Voldemort's influence," said Harry.

"Wow, brilliant. I knew you were a powerful wizard. I can cast a few wandless, but wandless Legilimens is quite an advanced one." Hermione beamed at Harry standing near the Gryffindor table.

"But Harry, I reckon they want to take revenge upon you," said Hermione anxiously.

"What did he say?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione explained to Ginny what they've talked. Then Malfoy was now sitting at the long Slytherin table and shouted,

"Oi! Trainee Aurors, do you guard me or not?"

Harry sensed Malfoy's irritation, so shouted back,

"Right you are, Malfoy. We're coming!"

Then Ginny took a step to Harry and said,

"Be careful, Harry."

And her soft lips met his. Harry kissed her back.

"Oi, we're on duty!" Ron said to them.

Then Hermione stood on tiptoe and kissed Ron's cheek. Ron blushed. Harry grinned. And they went to the long Slytherin table, sat down on the either side of Malfoy, who had begun to eat his sandwiches. Then a big black owl descended down in front of Malfoy. Malfoy's face turned pale with fear. Harry wondered how many times this Slytherin had feared Dark Wizards' threats.

"Put on your gloves, Malfoy," said Ron reassuring Malfoy.

Harry took out his wand and said,

"Go on. I'll help you."

Malfoy put on the protective gloves made by George. Then he pulled off the parchment and unfolded it. Harry and Ron looked into the parchment from the either side of Malfoy. A picture of a snake protruding from a mouth of a skull was moving in the parchment ominously. Then the picture transformed into the letters:

 _Draw one hundred Galleons from your vault and go to the Quidditch pitch of Appleby Arrows alone. No Aurors. If you bring in any Aurors we will kill Bertie Higgs._

"The camp of Appleby Arrows is the nearest pitch in England from Hogwarts," said Ron.

"Northern England?" said Harry.

"Yeah, we need to send Patronus to Robards," said Ron and his patronus, Jack Russell Terrier leapt and left. They finished their lunch quickly then stood up. Harry strode off to the platform where professors were having lunch and told McGonagall that they'll leave for Gringotts.

"Be careful, Potter, Weasley," said McGonagall. Gaius Scrimgeour stood up and said.

"Draco, be careful." And he stared at Malfoy's eyes. Malfoy's face was pale. Harry reckoned Scrimgeour was penetrating Malfoy's mind.

"Don't be afraid, Draco. Two Gryffindor wizards are guarding you. You can't hide anywhere."

"I'm not a coward," Malfoy spat out his words. Then he pulled out his wand then casted "Accio suites," then Malfoy's black suits hurtled in. Then Malfoy went to the boy's bathroom and came out wearing black suits. Three of them strode off the exit of Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny were standing there. Hermione gave them a forced smile. Ginny's bright brown eyes met Harry's green eyes. He could read her mind through her eyes.

"Be careful, Harry. I'll wait for your coming back safely."

Ginny told Harry in her mind. Harry nodded towards Ginny like reassuring her.

Harry, Ron and Malfoy went out of the gate and disapparated and apparated on the crooked, cobbled street towards the place where the snowy-white Gringotts stood towering over the other little shops. Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and put it on. Ron and Malfoy sloped first and Harry followed. In front of the foot of the marble steps leading up to the great bronze doors of Gringotts, Williamson and Dawlish were waiting for them. Williamson strode towards them and whispered,

"Is Potter here?"

"Yes, he is, sir," said Ron.

"Well, I and Potter will escort you, Mr. Malfoy. Weasley, guard the entrance with Dawlish," said Williamson.

Harry followed Malfoy and Williamson. He pulled out his wand. They passed the liveried goblins at the entrance. Harry was relieved to see the goblins didn't hold Probity Proves, the golden rods which detected spells of concealment and hidden magical objects. Then they went through the second pair of silver doors. A pair of liveried goblins bowed them. They were in a vast marble hall. They passed by more than hundred goblins sitting on high stools then reached to the counter.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. May I help you?" said the goblin kept glancing at Williamson.

"I want to enter my vault," said Malfoy.

"Identification?" asked goblin.

Malfoy held out his wand. The goblin took his wand and examined it then put it back to Malfoy.

"Here's your key," The goblin handed a key to Malfoy and said,

"You can use it only today."

The goblin led them into a narrow stone passage way lit with flaming torches. They sloped downwards. The goblin whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them. The goblin, Williamson, Malfoy and invisible Harry climbed in. The rattling cart hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. At the end of a passage he found a dragon, Harry was surprised to see a Hungarian Horntail. They plunged deeper, passing by an underground lake and stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall. The passage wall was familiar to Harry. Was Malfoy's vault in the same passage as Potter's vault? He wondered. Malfoy handed his key to the goblin. The goblin unlocked the door. A lot of green smoke came billowing out and as it cleared, Malfoy went inside. Williamson, Harry and the goblin were waiting at the entrance. Malfoy came back to them with two bags. They were back in a cart and they stood outside of the exit of Gringotts after their wild cart-ride. Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Well, nothing has happened?" said Dawlish.

"How is Lucius?" asked Williamson to Dawlish.

"I've got no Patronus yet."

"So will we wait?" said Williamson.

"Well, it's not good idea to wait here," said Dawlish looking around.

"Potter, Weasley and Malfoy are too famous. Let's apparate back to Hogwarts."

Then they apparated in the front of the gate.

"Eh, I want to put my own bag in my room," said Malfoy.

"I'll escort you," said Harry.

Williamson and Dawlish nodded and said,

"We'll wait here." Ron nodded, too.

Then Harry sent his Patronus to McGonagall. But Professor Gaius Scrimgeour strode towards them instead of McGonagall.

"Your Patronus looks very strong, Mr. Potter, I'm very impressed," said Scrimgeour and opened the gate.

"Is Professor McGonagall busy?" asked Harry.

"Yes, she is. Terence Higgs offered Headmistress his thanks by coaching Quidditch youth teams of Hogwarts," said Scrimgeour.

"Oh, great," said Harry.

"Well, do you want to go back to your room, Draco?" said Scrimgeour glancing at Malfoy's money bag.

"Yes, professor," said Malfoy.

Scrimgeour nodded and left there. On their way back to Head Boy's room, Harry expected to see Ginny, but he couldn't see her. They went down the marble staircase after Malfoy put his own Galleons in the safe place. Then someone halted them.

"Sir, wait. I have a parchment for you," a male house-elf said and bowed deeply.

Malfoy held out his hand to get the parchment, but Harry stopped him,

"Wait! Don't touch the parchment." Harry had a hunch it might be a Portkey. The memory of the Triwizard Tournament cup flashed back somewhere in his head. Then he asked the house-elf. "Who gave you the parchment?"

But the house-elf repeated the words, "Sir, here's your parchment," his ball—like big eyes were opened wide showing his fear.

Harry tried wandless 'Legilimens' upon the house-elf. Harry's green eyes stared at the big eyeballs of the house-elf:

 _The house-elf was trembling in his mind. The same image of Voldemort as Malfoy's bad dream was ordering the house-elf. Harry found two masked Death Eaters with Voldemort. They told the house-elf if he couldn't hand the Portkey parchment to Malfoy with Potter, he would be killed._

Harry said to the house-elf, "Don't be afraid. I defeated Voldemort. He doesn't exist. Please tell me who gave it to you?"

"Oh, master, I was failed. The time came to punish me!" Then the house-elf climbed up the marble staircase.

Harry shouted, "Wait, you don't have to punish yourself." Harry glanced back to Malfoy and said, "Come with me, hurry!" Then Harry and Malfoy climbed up the staircase chasing the house-elf.

"Harry! You came back," Hermione called above them descending down the staircase and she gasped pointing at the spot where the house-elf was now standing on the handrail of the staircase of the second floor, The Portkey parchment was glowing bright blue in his hand. He wobbled on the handrail. Harry shouted,

"No!"

Then the house-elf dived, at the same time, Harry and Hermione pulled out their wands and casted the same incantation, "Aresto Momentum," a Cushioning Charm upon the falling house-elf.

The students in the Entrance Hall screamed in horror of the sight, the falling house-elf. Harry was the first to dash down to the spot the house-elf fell down.

 **Author's Note: * Thanks to Pookha, he gave me the idea about the title, "Broom Flight".**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Undercover Investigation**

"Is he all right?" asked Malfoy, his face was pale.

"I think double cushioning charms worked out," said Hermione and she knelt on her knees to check the house-elf.

Harry swished his wand and levitated the parchment the house-elf had grabbed, and unfolded it in the air, but there weren't any letters.

"You'd better burn it all," Malfoy said to Harry. "Flare is the counter-curse against all Dark Artifacts," said Malfoy, his voice was quivering with fear.

"Yeah, right," said Harry and he chanted "Incendio." The flare from Harry's wand burned the parchment.

"Potter, Malfoy you came back," professor McGonagall ran up to them.

"Professor, we have to leave soon. Please carry him to the hospital wing," said Harry nodding towards the lying house-elf.

Hermione explained the incident, and McGonagall levitated the house-elf and went off to the hospital wing with Hermione. Harry and Malfoy went back to the gate where Ron, Williamson and Dawlish were almost losing their patience to wait for Harry and Malfoy.

"You were late, what held you up?" asked Dawlish.

"They tried to trap us. They let the house-elf deliver the Portkey Parchment to Malfoy and me," said Harry.

"Oh, shit!" grumbled Williamson.

"Sir, what will we do?" asked Ron.

"Zabini's patronus told us they would disapparate from the Gringotts with Lucius. We'll leave for the pitch of Appleby Arrows as we planned. Potter, Weasley and Zabini were Quidditch players in Hogwarts so you will stand by disguised as reserve players of Appleby Arrows. Hit wizards will watch disguised as the pitch staffs," said Williamson.

When they apparated in the front of the pitch of Appleby Arrows, it began to rain. There were seven wizards. One of them with white-blonde hair took a step to Draco Malfoy.

"Father," said Draco.

"Did you bring one hundred Galleons?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, I did," said Draco.

Then Lucius Malfoy noticed Harry.

"Potter, how generous you are. You are guarding the ex-Death Eaters," said Lucius coolly. Harry's green eyes stared at the grey eyes of Lucius. Harry tried to cast wandless 'Legilimens'. But he couldn't penetrate Lucius Malfoy's mind.

"Potter, you can't penetrate my mind," said Lucius curling his lips and he took a step to him and whispered, "Dark Lord himself trained me and Snape directly. No one can read my mind," and Lucius turned around to Hit Wizards and said, "We can defense ourselves against other Death Eaters. Please wait here. If we need your help, we'll send our messages with our wands. Come, Draco."

Then Lucius and Draco strode off and went inside the pitch. Harry, Ron, Zabini took off their Auror robes and shrank them and shove them into their pockets and put on pale blue, emblazoned with a silver arrow robes and cast themselves charms that change their hair color and style, then followed Lucius and Draco. Five Hit Wizards in pitch staff robes were ascending the stairs into the stadium. Harry squinted and looked around. Two wizards with white-blonde hair, Lucius and Draco were climbing the stairs to the left stand and they sat down on the seats above. Harry, Ron and Zabini sat down five seats away from Draco. Then Harry heard the voice from behind. He was one of Hit Wizards in disguise.

"I reckon the culprits will appear in disguise. Don't take your eyes off of Draco Malfoy. We'll watch Lucius," he whispered.

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered back.

Then five Hit Wizards in disguise stood up and began to clean the vacant seats.

"Here, your broom. They shrank it," Ron handed Harry's shrank Firebolt.

"Auror Headquarters cast Non-apparation charm in the pitch, so if they run away to the sky, we'll need brooms," whispered Ron.

"Thanks," Harry shoved it into his pocket.

Ron handed another broom to Zabini. Zabini whispered,

"Thank you," and kept staring at Draco five seats away from them.

Then a fat wizard and an infant climbed up to the seats they were sitting and said,

"Are they vacant?" he pointed the seats next to Harry.

"Eh," Harry looked at Ron.

Ron nodded.

"Yes, they are," said Harry.

"Excuse me," the wizard and his infant squeezed through to the seats next to Harry.

And he stared at their Appleby Arrows robes and said, "Are you players?"

"Yes, we're reserve players," said Harry.

"Oh, great! What's your position?" asked the wizard.

"Seeker," said Harry.

"And you?" asked the wizard to Ron.

"Eh, Keeper," said Ron.

The wizard asked Zabini, too.

Zabini answered, " Chaser." And he stood up suddenly and walked up to the seats behind Lucius and Draco.

"Excuse me," said Harry and he also stood up and moved up to the spot where Zabini was standing, Ron followed.

Then a roar of noise greeted the Appleby Arrows players in the pitch. And soon another team, the Wimbourne Wasps players entered in the pitch.

"The game started," murmured Ron.

Harry suppressed the urge to watch the game, and kept watching Draco from behind. Then an old bent witch and middle-aged witch climbed up to the seat where Lucius and Draco were sitting, and talked to them. Lucius gave them a forced smile and Lucius and Draco stood up and moved to the inner seats.

"Are they..?" said Ron.

"Maybe..," said Harry.

Zabini pulled out his wand stealthily. Lucius and Draco pulled out their money bags and shoved them into the hands of witches. The two witches stood up slowly and began to descend down. Three Hit Wizards in disguise descended down the stairs following the witches slowly.

"Should we chase them?" Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry glanced back to the other Hit Wizards. They nodded towards Draco.

"No. Keep watching Draco," Harry whispered back.

"O.K," said Ron.

Then Dawlish's Patronus, a silvery fox came to them and said, "Hit Wizards captured Crabbe and Goyle in disguise outside the pitch now. Come back with Lucius and Draco to the entrance."

Lucius and Draco were now talking in so small voice as they couldn't hear. And they left the seats. Zabini followed them and said,

"Sir, they captured the culprits. Please come back to the entrance with us."

"Oh, you had been standing there in disguise? I told you didn't have to guard us. Come, Draco," said Lucius curling his lips and strode off to the other exit which was in the opposite side of the entrance. Zabini said,

"Sir, wait please."

And he and other two Hit Wizards followed Lucius. Draco Malfoy turned to Harry and his grey eyes met Harry's green ones. His grey eyes told Harry,

"Read my mind."

Harry casted non-verbal 'Legilimens' on Draco quickly:

 _An old witch shoved the parchment into the hands of Draco, and she whispered,_

 _"Here's a map. You'll be able to find Bertie Higgs there."_

 _The map showed the route to the ruins of the old castle of Isle of Skye. Harry repeated the route inside his brain to memorize._

 _"Is he alive?" asked Draco in his trembling voice._

 _"Of course, he is. He is a Pure-Blood. We won't kill Pure-Blood wizards," Crabbe said in disguise of the old bent witch._

Then Lucius Malfoy called Draco. "Come, Draco."

Draco Malfoy took his eyes off Harry's and strode off to Lucius.

"Wait, Malfoy. Ron, let's go," said Harry.

They went out of the exit. Harry and Ron saw Lucius and Draco pull out the parchment that glowed bright blue and they disapparated. Zabini and other two Hit Wizards were standing there stunned.

"We couldn't predict they had the Portkey," said Zabini.

"Zabini, Ron, change your Quidditch robes into Auror robes and enlarge your brooms. I reckon to leave for the place they'll apparate," said Harry taking off his Appleby Arrows robes. He pulled out his Auror robes and enlarged it and put it on.

"Do you know the place?" asked Ron.

"Yes, I do. Draco Malfoy let me cast 'Legilimens' upon him. I found out the place where Bertie Higgs was," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" said Ron.

"Positive. I memorized the route," said Harry.

"Could you cast 'Legilimens'?" said Zabini, he looked awestruck.

Harry nodded and said to other two Hit Wizards,"Sir, please follow us and give us cover."

They mounted their brooms then kicked off hard from the ground. The autumn cool air rushed through Harry's hair as he was flying away from the Appleby Arrows pitch. Harry was looking back Draco's mind gripping his Firebolt's handle tightly. Draco let Harry extract the only vital information from him. Draco might be also trained well under Snape's advice on his Occlumency. They passed some small towns and villages below and they were now flying above plummeting sea cliffs and black sandy shores.

oOo

Inside the ruins of the old castle, Lucius and Draco were standing wrapped in a dense fog.

"Father, do you believe them? I was afraid Crabbe's father told a lie to us," said Draco.

"Don't be a coward, Draco. We have done what they indicated. If we found Bertie Higgs alive by ourselves, we will get back our prides," said Lucius.

"Hem, hem I can't understand why you from such a Pure-Blood family like you want to get back your prides, Mr. Malfoy," said a witch, her face was pallid, toadlike, and her eyes were pouchy.

Lucius curled his lips and said, "I've been wondering if Crabbe and Goyle could plot themselves or there was someone behind them, so you were a wire puller, Dolores."

"They wanted me instead of you, a traitor, Mr. Malfoy. Anyway, do you like your burning sensation of your Dark Mark, Draco?" said Dolores Umbridge, who smirked.

Draco was stunned to know she plotted to send messages through his Dark Mark.

"What did you do to my son?" huffed Lucius Malfoy.

"I've only sent a message to your son to bring in Harry Potter to us," smirked Umbridge again.

Lucius stared at her pouchy eyes. Draco reckoned Lucius cast non-verbal 'Legilimency' upon Umbridge.

"I see. You developed your filthy dark magic and used the Dark Mark of the remaining Death Eaters to send a message to my son," said Lucius curling his lips.

"Oh, you misunderstood me. I didn't use dark magic. I got a hint from old Druid Magic," said Umbridge.

"But your plot didn't work. Only two of us are here. They don't know where we are," said Lucius and he pulled out his wand stick.

Draco also pulled out his wand.

"Hem,hem. You are wrong. We knew Harry Potter and a blood traitor, Ronald Weasley had been guarding your son. Our friend, Mr. Flint , who could do disillusion charms at the Appleby Arrows pitch, sent a message to us that they were flying to the Isle of Skye."

Lucius looked stunned and whispered Draco, "How did they find out this place? Did you tell them?"

Draco's face was pale. "I'm sorry, father. I let Potter know this place. But believe me, father. Potter saved me from Fiendfyre conjured by Vincent Crabbe at Hogwarts last year. He has guts to help us." Draco whispered back.

"Hem, hem, what are you talking about? Well, I was accompanied by your old friends. Rodolphus, Rabastan, let them see you," called Umbridge.

Two masked Death Eaters, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange showed themselves.

"Well, well, we're glad to see you again, Lucius," said Rodolphus who was thick set and his stare was blank.

"We were waiting for this moment you would join us again," said a thin wizard, Rabastan Lestrange.

"Where is Bertie Higgs?" asked Lucius.

"He is a bait to bring us Harry Potter and a blood traitor Ronald Weasley," said Rodolphus.

"I want to kill Harry Potter for the deceased my Lord. I want to kill the son of Molly Weasley who killed my wife."

"They captured Crabbe and Goyle, Rodolphus. They outnumber us," said Lucius.

"No, they won't, if two of you join us," said Rabastan.

Harry, Ron, Zabini and two other Hit Wizards landed on the black sandy shore. They shrank their brooms and shoved them into their pockets. Harry sent his Patronus, stag to tell the place where they landed. Then a wizard came out of the ruins of the old castle and waved his hand to them.

"He is Bertie Higgs, let's go," said Harry and they followed him. Bertie Higgs marched back into the inner part of the ruins.

"Sir, wait. Come back, please. We came to rescue you!" called Harry.

But Bertie Higgs ignored what Harry said, and kept walking deeper and deeper into the ruins of the old castle.

"Harry, wait. It's weird. He must be casted upon Imperius Curse," said Ron.

Harry thought Ron was right. Bertie Higgs kept walking away from them though they halted him from going.

"Weasley is right. We'd better wait until other Aurors and Hit Wizards will arrive in," said Zabini.

"But what if he was in danger? We can cast 'Finite' upon Mr. Higgs, now," said Harry.

The senior Hit Wizard halted Harry.

"Be careful, Mr. Potter. They use Dark Magic. I reckon it's not so simple."

Harry bit his lip. What if it was too late to cast 'Finite' upon Bertie Higgs? They lost sight of Bertie Higgs now.

"Did Malfoy and his father go over to them?" asked Ron.

"No, I don't think so. They would never betray us," said Harry without confidence, but he wanted to believe Draco Malfoy.

Then a silvery unicorn leapt in front of them.

"Blimey, whose Patronus is this?" said Ron. Then the unicorn Patronus spoke in Draco Malfoy's voice,

"Don't follow . They tried to catch you in a trap. There are two Death Eaters and Umbridge."

Then Draco's Patronus vanished.

"I didn't know Malfoy could conjure his Patronus to send messages and his Patronus was a unicorn?" said Ron.

"Yeah, brilliant!" said Harry.

Lucius and Draco were waiting for Bertie's coming back, who was casted 'Imperius Curse'. They were forced to obey Rodolphus's order. Rodolphus told Lucius and Draco,

"Cast Bertie Higgs 'Imperius Curse' to bring in Potter and Weasley to here."

Lucius casted 'Imperio' upon Bertie Higgs. Then Bertie Higgs started to trudge towards the black sandy shore.

"When Potter and Weasley enter the ruins with Bertie Higgs, disarm them," said Rabastan.

"What if they casted 'Finite'?" asked Lucius.

Umbridge smirked and said,

"We have casted Druid old magic around here. So they can't cast 'Finite'."

Lucius stared at her pouchy eyes casting non-verbal 'Legilimens' and looked stunned.

"What did you find?" Draco whispered to his father.

"I'll tell you later." Lucius whispered back and they left there.

They followed Bertie Higgs. When they couldn't see Umbridge and two other Death Eaters, Draco conjured his Patronus, silvery unicorn and sent his message to Harry.

"What a marvelous Patronus you conjured. I haven't taught you how to conjure Patronus, but who taught you?" asked Lucius.

"Professor Snape, a portrait, I mean," said Draco.

"Oh? Did he?" said Lucius, surprised.

"Since I had a bad dream with burning sensation on the first day of Hogwarts, Snape trained me to conjure Patronus to send messages. I practiced four days, but I could do it now for the first time," said Draco.

"Oh? What happy memory did you recall?" asked Lucius.

"Eh.." Draco hesitated to say.

"Well?" Lucius urged Draco to tell.

"My friends," Draco answered. He was remembering the night guarded by two Griffindors, they were old rivals, still they were, but they always stood by him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 A Reason for Living**

"Are your friends from Slytherin?" asked Lucius.

"No." said Draco looking down to the ground.

Lucius raised his eyebrows and said, "Are they Pure-bloods, at least?"

"One of them is Pure-blood, and the other is Half-blood," said Draco.

Lucius curled his lips and said, "Well, you had better learn 'Legilimens', if your friends are from the other houses. You mustn't believe them entirely."

"Will you teach me 'Legilimens'?" Draco said delightfully.

"Well, you have learned 'Occulumency' from Bella and Severus to seal your mind against Dark Lord's penetration two years ago, so it's not so difficult to penetrate the other's mind when the other let you in or the other's mind was weak .Take out your wand, Draco. Hold your wand like this, yes, that's right. Look at my eyes. Good. Now, cast the spell," Lucius urged his son.

"Legilimens!" Draco started to penetrate his father's mind.

 _Draco saw Lucius penetrate Umbridge's mind. She was talking with a senior wizard wearing robes decorated with Ancient Runes._

 _"If you shelter us and if you teach me your magic, I'll give back your magic lands to your clans when I can get back my power at Ministry," said Umbridge._

Then Lucius swished his wand stick and chanted disarmament charm then Draco's wand fell down on the ground.

Draco stunned to find Umbridge's ambition. "Farther, who was the wizard?" asked Draco.

"Perhaps, he is the chief of Druid clans," said Lucius.

Then series of popping noises announced the arrival of five wizards.

" , where are the other culprits?" said Williamson.

Lucius pointed the direction where Umbridge and two Death Eaters were waiting.

"Let's go," said Williamson then Dawlish and other three Hit Wizards followed.

"Father, what will we do now?" said Draco.

"We should better find Bertie Higgs. Come, Draco," said Lucius.

A silvery fox, Dawlish's Patronus jumped in the entrance of the ruins of the old castle where Harry, Ron, Zabini and two Hit Wizards were standing by.

"We've landed on the opposite side of the ruins. Let's enter the entrance," said Dawlish's Patronus.

"We were waiting for this moment. Now, let's go," said the senior Hit Wizard. They pulled out their wands and held them up high to attack the enemies anytime. One of enemies cast the disarmament spell upon two Hit Wizards , but soon they chanted summoning charm and they could take back their wands while Harry, Ron and Zabini cast "Stupefy" to the spot where disarmament charm was thrown from. And then another attack from another spot scattered debris of the ruins before Harry cast the Shield charm above Ron and Zabini. Zabini dived on the ground and soon stood up, but one of fragments hit Ron and he fell down on the ground.

"No!" shouted Harry. Harry remembered the flash back when Fred fell down during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry knelt on his knees and held Ron's shoulder and called his name, "Ron! Ron, wake up!"

"He suffers from concussion," said one of Hit Wizards.

"Stay here with Weasley, Mr. Potter. We'll be back." And they left with Zabini to the deeper spot in the ruins.

Harry looked around, holding his wand to protect Ron. They were wrapped in a dense fog. Harry couldn't see far away at all. Then a masked Death Eater apparated out of nowhere.

Rodolpus Lestrange pointed his wand to Harry and opened his mouth, "I was waiting for this moment. You shall die. And a son of Molly Weasley shall die, too." Rodolphus cast the killing curse, "Avada Kedavra"

Harry cast "Protego" faster before the killing curse hit Ron. Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and covered Ron promptly and got ready for the next attack. Rodolphus vanished for a moment but appeared again at another spot, then he cast "Reducto" again and fragments were scattered around again. Harry could cast only the Sheild charm to protect Ron. Harry was terrified for the first time, he feared that he might lose Ron. Harry had feared to die once when he faced his destiny that he was one of Voldemort's Hocrux, but this was different. He had never experienced the fear that he might lose his best mate for his lack of defending ability. Then a red killing curse was shot to Harry, who barely managed to dodge and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" but he failed. Rodolphus was merciless to Harry. He had tried casting a killing curse many times, Harry narrowly escaped each time. But at last Rodolphus had a chance to throw a killing curse directly into Harry. Harry thought it was all over till someone cast "Sectumsempra" from somewhere. The incantation hit Rodolphus and he disapparated injured.  
The wizard walked up to them. He was Draco Malfoy. Soon the other Aurors, Hit wizards and Lucius Malfoy followed. Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak to check Ron and stood up and said, "Thank you, Malfoy."

Draco Malfoy, whose face was pale, just nodded. Williamson took a step to Harry and asked,

"How was Weasley?" he turned his gaze on Ron lying there.

Just then Ron moved and opened his eyes. "Harry, I, eh.. am I still alive?" said Ron.

"Of course, you are," whispered Harry in his husky voice with his suppressed tears.

Then Zabini and two other Hit Wizards came back with the hostage, Bertie Higgs whose eyes were still vacant.

"Umbridge and the other Death Eaters disapparated," said Williamson bitterly.

"We can't cast "Finite" upon Mr. Higgs to finish his condition under Imperius Curse here," said a senior Hit Wizard.

"I've sent a Patronus to Professor Scrimgeour. He'll apparate here bringing a Portkey. Potter, go back to Hogwarts with Weasley and Draco Malfoy by using the Portkey. Flying is not a safe way. You may be attacked by the other enemies while you are flying in the sky," said Dawlish.

"We will bring Mr. Higgs to St. Mungo's. Zabini and Hit Wizards will escort by side along apparition to Malfoy Manor," said Williamson.

After a short time Gaius Scrimgeour apparated in the entrance of the ruins.

"Isle of Skye, it's one of the most beautiful magical places in the world. There are a plenty of valuable trees used for making wands here," said Scrimgeour looking around.

They held a shabby boot, a Portkey, which started to glow bright blue, and went back together to Hogwarts.

Darkness fell quickly after sunset. Gaius Scrimgeour took Ron to Hospital wing against all his resistance,

"I'm OK, professor."

Harry and Malfoy went back to Head Boy's room. Malfoy took off his suits jacket and put on his Slytherin robes and went into the bathroom to check the cauldrons.

Harry sat down on the sofa with a thud. He felt oppressed. It was hard to breathe when he recollected the defending scene at the ruins of Isle of Skye. He nearly lost Ron. He had thought he started his career as an Auror smoothly, but now he felt he couldn't break the deadlock that he might lose his dearest people anytime until he would quit. He covered his face with his hands unconsciously for a while.

"Do you feel sick? Were you hurt in the ruins?" Malfoy was standing in front of Harry.

"No, I'm fine," said Harry and he stood up. Malfoy took out his wand and stared at Harry's eyes and whispered,

"Legilimense," before Harry sealed his mind.

 _Harry and Malfoy traced Harry's frighten and sad scenes during the Battle last year:_

 _Dobby was lying dead on the beautiful shore. Fred's eyes stared without seeing in the wreckage. They saw a tiny dead body of Colin Creevy, two dead bodies, Lupin and Tonks in the Great Hall. Snape's white face appeared and he whispered "Look at me."_

"Oh, no, Merlin, Malfoy mustn't know the Horcrux," Harry tried to shut Malfoy's penetration desperately. Harry shoved his hand into his Auror robes and took out his wand and cast,

"Expelliarmus!"

Then Malfoy's penetration stopped. Malfoy's wand was lying on the floor.

Harry was just standing there with a strained look holding his wand tightly. "What the hell were you up to, Malfoy?" Harry huffed.

And he was shocked at Malfoy's casting 'Legilimense'. How and when did Malfoy learn 'Legilimense' before Harry knew it?

"Calm down, Potter. I'm up to nothing. I've just worried..," said Malfoy looking down at the ground and he picked up his wand. He shoved his wand in his pocket. Just then Ron came into the room.

"Sorry, mate. I reckon you had a hard time during my concussion," said Ron.

"Ron, how do you feel now?" asked Harry.

"I'm extremely fine, though it took long time for Madam Pomfrey to let me go," said Ron.

Someone knocked at the door of Head Boy's room. Harry opened the door then he found Hermione and Ginny were standing there.

"Oh. Harry, Ron. Are you all right? I heard from Professor Scrimgeour you had a fight with the culprits," said Hermione with an anxious look.

"You must be hungry. I brought sandwiches for you," said Ginny.

"Thank you, please come in," Harry let them enter.

Hermione took a step to Ron and she hugged Ron tight. Ron hugged her tight back.  
Ginny put down a large plate of sandwiches and a jug of iced pumpkin juice on the table. Ron took a piece of sandwiches and ate first. Harry followed but, Malfoy looked hesitated to take sandwiches.

Ginny told Malfoy defiantly, "I didn't put any poison."

Malfoy maintained a sullen silence.

"Malfoy, here," said Harry and he took a plate of sandwiches and held out it to Malfoy and added the words, "Thank you for saving our lives at the ruins."

Malfoy took a sandwich and ate it silently. Hermione poured goblets of pumpkin juice for them.

Ron whispered to Harry nodding towards Malfoy. "What did you mean? You told Malfoy saved our lives."

"Rodolphus cast killing curses upon us during your concussion. I could dodge until he had a chance to cast a fatal one then Malfoy saved us by attacking Rodolphus," Harry explained.

"Oh, did he? How did he do?" Ron asked.

"I cast upon Rodolphus the same spell Potter threw on me in our sixth grade," said Malfoy sarcastically.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged their glances and Ginny opened her mouth,

"Did you cast him "Sectumsempra"?

"Yes, I did," said Malfoy.

"Oh, Merlin, you'll be a prime target, Draco," said Hermione.

"Granger, I didn't approve of your calling my first name," said Malfoy coolly.

"Hermione is right. I didn't expect you had courage to attack one of the remaining Death Eaters," said Ron.

"Well, I owed you for saving my life last year. So I just repaid back," Malfoy mumbled.

Ron held out his right hand to Malfoy and said, "Thank you, Malfoy."

Malfoy wavered between holding his hand and turning down then he finally clasped Ron's hand. Ginny looked very surprised to see the unbelievable sight. Hermione beamed at them then she noticed Harry looked depressed.

"Oh, Harry you look tired. You'd better go to bed," said Hermione.

Ginny took a step closer to Harry. "Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," answered Harry promptly.

But Ginny didn't let it pass. "You're not fine. Are you injured?" she looked into his eyes.

Harry wanted to hug Ginny tight. Harry barely suppressed his desire to snuggle up with Ginny to forget his mental pain and said,

"I just need a good sleep."

"Now go to bed, Harry I'll watch him. I reckon Malfoy will need your assistance when he feels his burning sensation at midnight," said Ron.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll go to bed," said Harry.

Hermione and Ginny said "Good night," to them and left the room.

At midnight Ron woke up Harry and he went to bed. Harry noticed the curtains of Malfoy's four-poster were open. Harry felt sorry for his attitude against Malfoy before Ron came back. Malfoy let Harry cast "Legilimens" upon him to give Harry vital information and he sent a warning Patronus message to them. He cast "Sectumsempra" on Rodolphus to save Harry and Ron.  
Malfoy didn't stir like the other nights. Harry flipped through the magazine 'Broom Flight' listening to Malfoy's mild snoring and wondered where Umbridge and two Death Eaters were hiding.

Next morning Malfoy handed a bottle of powder to Ron while Harry and Ron cast cleaning charms on their four- poster beds.

"Weasley, here's a sample your brother requested. If he liked it, tell him to owl me," said Malfoy.

"Thanks. I will," said Ron awkwardly.

When three of them descended down the staircase to the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall approached them.

"Hestia and Dedalus came back here. After your breakfast the other trainee Aurors will join you. You'll start learning Animagus form from this week," said McGonagall.

"Wow, brilliant!" said Ron.

McGonagall's statement aroused Harry's interest in his learning new spells. Harry felt his desire, that he would like to be like his father, came back again.

McGonagall led them to the classroom on the ground floor. Other trainee Aurors, some of old and new seventh grade students including Hermione, Ginny and Luna joined, too.  
The classroom floor had become earthy and mossy. The ceiling and windows were covered with leafy branches. And there was a big mirror on the back wall.

"It's not so difficult to be Animagi if you can conjure your Patronus. But the difference between Animagi and Patronus is how you can feel your inner magic power. When you conjure your Patronus you recall your happiest memories, but when you cast the spell of Animagus form, you must imagine your inner magical soul naturally," said McGonagall.  
And she transformed into a tabby cat with square markings around its eyes and soon got back to her usual figure. All the students and trainees applauded her. McGonagall beamed at them.

"Well, it is still very difficult to transform to an Animagi. There are only two Animagi in Auror Headquarters. I will teach you the outline and you don't have to be disappointed if you couldn't transform into Animagi," said McGonagall.

They learned how to hold their wands and how to cast the spell to be Animagi then practiced a lot. But no one could succeed on that day.

"Well, you need more practices from now on. In case of your success, please don't forget registering your Animagi," said McGonagall. The class was dismissed.

"Potter, Weasley. You must be worn out. You can use the vacant teacher's room Terence Higgs has used," said McGonagall.

"Oh, brilliant," said Ron.

"Could Terence meet his father?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he left for St. Mungo's to meet his father. recovered. He'll be discharged in a few days. Now please go up to the room to take a nap, Potter, Weasley," said McGonagall.

"But professor, I think we have to be back to Auror Headquarters," said Harry.

"Oh, you don't have to. I had a message from . Two of you can practice your Animagi or take any classes you want during your stay," McGonagall handed Harry an owl message from Robards:

 _Nice job, my boys. You'll be off duty after taking an Animagi lesson. Your training session will be resumed from Thursday at the Headqurters._

 _Head of Aurors_  
 _Gawin Robards_

They climbed up to the teacher's room of North Tower. The vacant room was next to Professor Trelawney's room.

"Blimey, it's first time for us to use the teacher's room but the room is next to Trelawney's, it doesn't sound cozy at all," said Ron.

They opened a heavy oak door then entered in. There were a four-poster bed, a folding bed, a writing desk, a chair, teaching materials and a three cushion couch. Ron walked to a folding bed and sat down.

"Use a four-poster, Harry. You look tired out," said Ron.

"Thank you, Ron," Harry took off his clothes then slipped into a four poster bed. Ron was now snoring on his bed. Harry also fell into sleep. He slept away the half day. When he woke up, Harry found someone not Ron, was sitting on the folding bed. The image of Ginny was a blur. Harry sat up and his hand found his glasses and shoved them on. Then Ginny's smiling face became clear.

"Hi, Harry, all right?"

"Not bad," Harry was going to get down the four-poster bed but soon noticed he was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and he yanked the bedcovers up to his chest.

Ginny giggled and said, "Next time you should better bring in your pajamas."

"Where is Ron?"

"Hermione is teaching him how to cast "Obliviate". Aren't you hungry, Harry? I brought in treacle tart," said Ginny.

"Did you make it?"

"No, I didn't. House-elves made it," said Ginny and she moved into the four-poster and sat down on Harry's bed.

"Open your mouth. I'll feed you," Ginny giggled again.

"I'm not a baby," grinned Harry and he opened his mouth.

Ginny picked a piece of treacle tart from a plate and put it into Harry's mouth. A sweet flavor spread inside his mouth, he tasted it for a while then Ginny's lips were on his. He felt hot inside his body and kissed her back in a trance smelling her sweet hair. Ginny's lips were apart, and she said,

"What's your fear?"

Harry froze for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I heard your cry during your sleeping," said Ginny.

"What did I say?" asked Harry.

"You seemed to be trying to wake up someone," said Ginny.

He thought he had a bad dream about a fight at the ruins of the Isle of Skye but he couldn't remember the dream well.

"Just stresses and strains, you know," said Harry.

"Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" said Ginny.

"No. I'm fine," said Harry.

"Are you sure?" Ginny stared at Harry.

"Yeah, thanks," said Harry.

Then Ron entered in the room with Hermione.

"Morning, Harry. Aren't you hungry? Let's go downstairs. I'm starving," said Ron.

They went downstairs to the Great Hall.

"Harry, Ron!" Neville called their names behind them.

"I heard from professor Scremgeour two of you came back from the Isle of Skye. I envy you,"  
said Neville.

"It was not enjoyable at all. We had fights," said Harry irritated.

"Sorry, Harry, but from my herbological point of view, the place is very fascinating, really," said Neville.

"Oh, tell me please, Neville. How important is the place?" asked Hermione. They entered in the Great Hall.

"You know Druid Ancient magic remains in the northern and western parts of Scotland including Hogwarts, of course, some parts of Wales and Ireland. They were good at making potions using varieties of herbs and magical plants. They had especially plenty of high-quality trees used for our making wands in the Isle of Skye. I'm doing research into herbs and magical trees in the northern and western parts of Scotland," said Neveille.

They were marching into the long Gryffindor table.

"It's very interesting. Do they use old stones of Ancient Runes?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, they do. I'm studying Ancient Runes now during my free time. They use crystals and oars that contain minerals for curing the sick," said Neveille.

Harry remembered Hermione was bequeathed an Ancient Runes copy of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' which indicated the nature of Deathly Hallows from Dumbledore. And Harry remembered his mother's journal 'Ancient Magic' and he pulled out the journal from his moleskin pouch and enlarged it and held it out to Hermione.

"Where did you get it, Harry?" said Hermione.

"Ron found it in Professor Snape's bookshelf," said Harry.

Hermione flipped through the pages and said, "Oh, it's very interesting. Can I borrow it?"

"Sure," said Harry.

They all sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron began to eat his Yorkshire pudding and said, "How is your class as an assistant, Neville?"

"Brilliant. Teaching is worth doing. I love to teach students. It's my vocation," said Neville.

Harry was startled to hear what Neville said. And he remembered how he felt excited when he taught D.A things to his friends in his fifth year. He could be an assistant D.A teacher. If he chose to be a teacher, he wouldn't be afraid of losing his dearest people. And Remus Lupin was a D.A teacher. Lupin was the most admirable D.A teacher for Harry. Harry could be like Lupin, or he could be a flying instructor like Madam Hooch.

"Harry, are you OK? You are not eating at all," said Ginny anxiously.

"What? Eh, yeah, I'm fine," Harry put on a feigned smile and cut up his steak. When he finished eating, Harry stood up and walked to the platform where Professor McGonagall was sitting.

"Professor, there is something I want to talk about in your office."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Harry looked around the office. Professors of portraits were all sleeping and snoring. Harry expected Dumbledore was waking but his eyes with the half-moon spectacles seemed also to be closed.

"Well, Potter, what brings you here?" asked McGonagall.

Then Dumbledore of the portrait opened his eyes. "Good evening, my boy. I'm very glad to see you again," he beamed at Harry.

"Good evening, professor. Please give me advice. I'm wondering to quit my job," said Harry.

Dumbledore fixed Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare. McGonagall stared at Harry in surprise and said,

"Oh, Potter. I've thought your dream is to be an Auror. What made you think that way?"

"I'm tired of saving the world," said Harry and looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore. Dumbledore talked to Harry quietly,

"Harry, is there anything else to tell me?"

Harry began to tell about the fight at the ruins in the Isle of Skye. He confessed his fear to continue training to become an Auror.

McGonagall's piercing look changed into a motherly expression.

"I understand your feeling. You've endured through hard troubles nobody had ever experienced since you were born. You need time off," said McGonagall.

"But professor, I want to work. I am wondering if I could help D.A. lessons or flying lessons here," said Harry.

"Oh, Potter, I'm glad to accept your offer, but Albus, what do you think?" said McGonagall.

"Harry, I understand your agony to be an Auror. But I must ask you. Will teacher's job satisfy you?"

Harry kept silent for a while and opened his mouth, "I was very happy when I taught D.A. members about D.A. things."

"Yes, of course, you were. But let's think this way, I'll ask you again. How did you feel after you defeated Voldemort?" said Dumbledore.

"I felt my load was taken off after a long journey," said Harry.

"Was the journey always painful?" asked Dumbledore.

"Almost, yes, it was," said Harry. He remembered the scene when he lost his God father, Sirius.

"Have you ever been in high spirits after you accomplished your task?" said Dumbledore.

Accomplish my task. The words sounded convincible.

"What is your reason for living? Why did you come back from King's Cross?" said Dumbledore.

Why? Harry chose to live again for Ginny. He came back for his best mates. He came back for his dearest people. He came back to accomplish his last task to defeat Voldemort for people who loved Harry.

Harry began to speak slowly thinking deeply, "I could only accomplish my task with the wishes of my deceased father, my mother and other dearest people I loved. I came back to be engaged in making our world happier and safer to live for my dearest people …," then Harry realized. He couldn't quit. Harry stared at Dumbledore and said, "Professor, I can't quit. I would like to do my job. I've lost many dearest people but this is my life. It's hard to explain, but I can only live like this. "

"You knew the answer. You have the power to guide wizards and witches in the Dark side to the Light side. Believe yourself, Harry. I believe you can accomplish the task I couldn't do," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. Well, Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry for bothering you. I will keep on doing this job for the time being," said Harry awkwardly.

"For the time being? I don't think so. To capture Dark wizards and witches is your vocation, Potter. And you are also a born flier. I'll welcome you as a coach for Quidditch teams of Hogwarts anytime. Terence Higgs made a team for the youth during his stay at Hogwarts. Please give them advice. They will practice tomorrow afternoon," said McGonagall.

"Oh, brilliant. I'm glad to," said Harry smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Apothecary**

Several half-giants passed by the castle which stood on a sheer cliff. They vanished underground beneath the Giants Causeway. One warlock was observing them from a big window of the castle. Owen Cadwagan, a chieftain of the Druid community in Northern Ireland, cast his gaze upon his daughter whose long hair was blonde like her mother's. Her skin was as white as snow. She had the same beautiful green eyes as her father and which were a feature of Druid wizards and witches.

"Dara, you're seventeen. When you become eighteen, people here will expect you to find a suitable bridegroom. Your future husband must be a powerful wizard as a successor to me. Don't you have someone in your mind?" asked the chieftain. He blinked and noticed how his daughter looked like her beautiful mother, who he had loved very much and who had died when Dara was very young.

Dara's father didn't expect her to say, "I do, father. I want to meet Harry Potter."

"You want to meet the man who saved the English Wizarding World?"

"Father, he didn't just save English wizards. He saved people all over the world from the evil of Voldemort! If Voldemort had survived, he would have invaded our lands." She stared at her father intently, which showed how much she was obsessed with a war hero, she had never met.

"Albus Dumbledore said the same thing when he visited here before you were born," said the chieftain. "He warned us that if we didn't take his side, the allies of the Dark Lord would invade our land."

"Then why are you still sheltering the evil women and evil men?" asked Dara.

"When the Dark Lord returned, Albus asked for my support, so I promised him I would maintain neutrality. But after the war the situation still hasn't changed. They haven't returned our magical lands yet."

"They are as evil as Voldemort," retorted Dara.

"Dara, our people lost the lands of Anglesey, Skye, Man, and Kernow sixteen hundred years ago. The time has come to get them back." He stated this so flatly that his daughter couldn't argue.

In the Gathering Hall of Auror Headquarters, Harry, Ron and other trainees were listening to the lecture being given by the shaven-headed instructor, Proudfoot. They were still wearing heavy auror robes after practicing the Bubble-Head Charm in a big hot spring bathroom for Aurors and Hit Wizards on night duty. Young trainees had to attend some meetings there with them, so Harry and Ron came from Hogwarts where they were assigned to watch Malfoy. Draco was a prime target of Umbridge,too.*  
Proudfoot was explaining that they could use their wands to detect the presence of intruders by their vibrations. "If you are used to these vibrations, you could find criminals hiding. But be careful. If you can feel these vibrations of your wand, culprits can also find you and they'll attack you anytime. And if they appear in disguise at your side, you must confirm who they are by asking passwords."

Harry was thrilled to know that he could sense intruders by using his wand.

Two days later after Thursday night's training session, Proudfoot commanded Harry and Ron," One of the players was nearly abducted in the Isle of Skye yesterday. I want you to join the tracing team from next weekend. We will search the magical areas there including the Quidditch pitch of Pride of Portree. Two of you had a fight at the ruins there with Williamson and Dawlish before, didn't you? You nearly captured the remaining Death Eaters, and the culprit, Lestrange and Umbridge, but you let them slip." Proudfoot stopped talking and fixed his eyes on Harry and said, "Potter, are you listening?" He raised his brow.

"What? Eh, Sorry, sir," Harry came to himself. He was seized with fear. He had recalled the fight at the ruins again. He shook his head trying to sweep away the memory of the traumatic experience at the Isle of Skye: He had a horrible memory of the mission. After Rodolphus Lestrange cast the killing curse mercilessly, scattered debris hit Ron. Harry nearly believed he was dead. Since then he had less confidence in becoming an Auror, so he asked for Dumbledore's advice. His mentor's encouraging words saved him but still he was sometimes seized with the fear that he might have lost Ron.

After the meeting at the Headquarters, they came back to Hogwarts. When Harry entered the Great Hall next morning, Ron, wearing a set of dark red robes, was already sitting at the long Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ginny.

"Morning mate. Have you eaten breakfast?" said Ron. His mouth was full of crumpet.

"Yeah. You'd better wipe your mouth, mate. Butter." Harry gave a chuckle.

Hermione shook her head. She had bound her bushy hair back, which showed she had been preparing for N.E.W.T.s but she had got sucked into Head Girl's chores. Harry could guess how she had been preparing for the tests. Ginny stood up and looked warmly at Harry. She looked more beautiful in the Great Hall. The bright magical morning sunshine of the ceiling was pouring over her long red hair. He took a step closer to her. He embraced her so tightly that it took her breath away. Ginny's face turned pink and she barely whispered in his ears, "Morning, Harry." He was about to kiss her, when someone spoke to him.

"Good morning, , Mr. Weasley. Are you ready?" said Dedalus who was wearing a top hat as usual. It was about time for them to go watching Malfoy who had been suffering from Umbridge's curse. Umbridge let Malfoy see the bad dream through his Dark Mark. She seemed to be waiting for a chance to take advantage of him. She had learned the eerie magic from Druids. According to the portrait of Snape, Ancient Druids sent their message through their tattoos but Voldemort had changed it into something more sinister.

"Eh, yes, we're ready," answered Harry, letting Ginny go.

"The Malfoy boy is to have an interview with an apothecary after class. Your duty is to go with him to Diagon Alley." Dedalus nodded towards Malfoy who was eating at the long Slytherin table next to Hestia. She noticed Harry's stare and waved her hand at him.

"Will Malfoy work at this apothecary?" said Ron.

"Well, he will just be on the job training to open his own apothecary shop," said Dedalus.

"Malfoy will have his own apothecary?" Ron asked, stunned.

"Yes, he will. He withdrew his money from Gringotts last week, you know?" said Dedalus.

"Did he buy a shop?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he did. We accompanied him when he went to buy the shop in Hogsmead yesterday."

Harry thought Malfoy was shrewd. He didn't miss the chance to draw his money from Gringott's. The Ministry had prevented Malfoy from drawing money till then for a punishment against his past sins, but after the threatening owl was sent to Draco by the criminal, perhaps Lestrange, Head Auror Robards and Kingsley's plan was that if they lifted the ban for the ex-Death Eater to withdraw money from Gringott's, the culprits would believe their threat had worked. Then they would reveal their evil intention; they wished to recruit Malfoy again, but it was clear that they wanted him with money.

When they visited the Apothecary by Floo Powder in the afternoon, Ron muttered wiping out soot and dust, "Yuk! Horrible smell. I can't stand a mixture of rotten eggs and cabbages."

The shop was filled with the characteristic smell of blended herbs, all kinds of vegetables and enigmatic dead magical creatures.

Harry felt Malfoy stiffen with tension next to him. "Malfoy, what would you use silver unicorn horns for?" Harry pointed at horns on a shelf. He tried probing to see if Malfoy had changed.

"Potter, I can't believe you were really at Hogwarts. What did you learn in the Potions class?" Malfoy raised his brow.

Harry bit his lip. His attempt to promote adult-like relations with his old rival shattered. Maybe the fact that Snape had been loyal to Dumbledore through the war put Harry out of gear. When Harry was about to retort, the shopkeeper appeared from the back room.

"Good afternoon, boys," he greeted them and he was surprised to see Harry. " ! I'm honored to see you in my shop. Thank you for defeating You-Know-Who." The old man held out his hand to Harry.

They shook hands. The shopkeeper asked Ron, "So who will help my shop? You? Mr.?" The shopkeeper seemed to misunderstand. He must have thought Ron was the apprentice.

"I'm Ronald Weasley. I'm also a trainee Auror," said Ron, who threw out his chest proudly.

"Oh, you're Mr. Weasley. Thank you for saving our world," the old man offered his hand to Ron.

Ron grasped his hand and mumbled, "You're welcome." Unlike Harry, he didn't mind being in the spotlight.

"My grandchildren have your chocolate frog cards," the old man beamed at them.

"Our chocolate frog cards?" Harry and Ron exchanged glances.

"Yes, they do. Here are some. I bought them, too," the shopkeeper took the cards from the counter and showed the cards to them.

Ron took one of them, stared at it and said, "Blimey, it's me."

The old man handed another to Harry. He was wearing his simple grey T-shirt and jeans in the picture. Harry grinned at it. When he tried to ask the shopkeeper if he had a card of Hermione, Malfoy cleared his throat.

"When will you start the interview?"

"Oh, are you the apprentice potions maker? What's your name?" the shopkeeper noticed Malfoy who was standing a bit far from them at the corner of the shop.

Malfoy hesitated, "Draco..Lucius Malfoy."

"Malfoy...Oh, Merlin! Are you a son of the ex-Death Eater?" the shopkeeper said in a trembling voice.

Mafloy bit his lip and looked down. Harry felt Malfoys anguish in his heart. He remembered Malfoy's reluctance to identify Harry when he had been captured by Greyback and the Snatchers at Malfoy Manor in his seventh year.

"The Headmistress of Hogwarts only said that a talented Head Boy of Hogwarts would come. I didn't hear the son of an ex-Death Eater would come," the old man showed his disapproval.

Harry felt he had to do something to dispel the shopkeeper's suspicion and thought hard about what to say, but it was Ron who opened his mouth before Harry did. "Malfoy is a Potions Master. I can vouch for him. My brother, George who is a manager of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, will also guarantee him. We ordered him to deliver five hundred tester bottles of powders to the Ministry, and he carried it out," said Ron decisively. When George had asked for someone to help him make detection powder for the Ministry, Hermione recommended Malfoy and he did the job for money. *

"You mean George Weasley who's a manager of W.W.W?"

"Yes, he is, sir." Ron even grinned at the skeptical old man.

The shopkeeper stared at Ron, Harry and Malfoy by turns and said,

"Will you keep an eye on him while he works here?"

"Yes, we will. We will watch him this weekend," said Harry, and he glanced at Malfoy. Harry couldn't fathom what the ex-Death Eater was thinking exactly but Malfoy seemed to be trying to be impassive, he looked the other way, which gave an impression that he wished it would finish quickly.

"Well, if two of you will watch him, I will hire him," the old man said.

While Malfoy helped the shopkeeper with stock taking, Harry observed goods and pictures on the wall. He saw a picture which was familiar to him. It was a picture of a castle by the seashore. Harry blinked and squinted at the picture. In the picture, a blonde-haired witch entered the castle and vanished.

"Excuse me, sir, but where is that castle?" Harry asked the shopkeeper.

"Oh, it used to be Druid's old castle on the Isle of Skye. It's in ruins now."

Harry startled by the words and asked, "That is Druid's castle?"

"Yes, it was long ago, maybe 1600 years ago. It has been in ruins for ages," said the old man.

Harry surveyed the picture. The stunning view from an inlet set off the massive castle under the leaden sky. He waited for the blonde-headed witch to reappear but he didn't see her again there. He looked around. On a shelf, he noticed some stones. He couldn't tell the difference between the stones.

"What are these?" asked Harry.

"They are, from the left, serpentine, greenstone, granite, limestone, slate and flint. Those Ancient Runestones have been used for curing the sick," said the shopkeeper. Each stone was a palm-sized one, and the old wizard picked up one of them, a greenish one, and allowed Harry to hold it in his hand. He had a cold feeling in the palm of his hand but couldn't feel a specific magical vibration at all.

"Wicked! Do you think Hermione knows about these?" said Ron.

"Maybe. Can I buy one of them?" Harry asked.

Harry thought Hermione or Neville would be very interested.

"I'm sorry. They are rare stones and 'not for sale'. We can get them only in Cornwall, the Isle of Skye and Wales. Sometimes we lend them to the healers of 's." The shopkeeper started putting the rare stones in order carefully, cleaning them with a small piece of velvet.  
Malfoy seemed to be listening to what the old man said with great interest. He tried to touch one of them, but he noticed Ron glare at him and gave up. The shopkeeper let Malfoy help to carry herbs and vegetables into a storehouse underground, and instructed him to write down the items on an old ledger. The shopkeeper avoided Malfoy, and mostly talked to Ron who got bored after glaring at his old rival.

Ron, who was still frowning a little, complained about the bad smell of rotten eggs to Harry, whispering, "We'll have to wash ourselves in the Prefects bathroom to get rid of this disgusting smell."

In the evening they returned to Hogwarts. At the night's meeting of Prefects, Hermione raised a question, she was talking to Ernie, the Hufflepuff prefect. "I can't agree with you accusing Gryffindors of attacking Slytherins, Ernie. I heard some Hufflepuffs also attacked Slytherins this week."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Did you know they are attacking Slytherins?" asked Ron.

"Eh, well, I know one of the Gryffindor Quidditch players tried to attack Slytherin players," said Harry.

Hermione continued to speak. "We can't ignore them attacking Slytherin students any more. A truce in the Wizarding World should start here. We must get rid of house discrimination."

"Yeah, we understand what you say but how can we stop it? Most of the students don't feel guilty bullying Slytherin students," said Ernie.

A Ravenclaw Prefect opened his mouth, "How about requesting Aurors to patrol?"

All the Prefects looked around at Harry and Ron.

"Us?" said Ron perplexed.

"Eh, we are assigned to guard a Head Boy from the remaining Death Eaters, not to patrol," said Harry. His words seemed to create a tense atmosphere.

Then Malfoy opened his mouth, "Potter, Weasley, patrol for them. I'll be with you anyway. I'm a Head Boy. I also have an obligation to protect the students of my house."

Nobody objected to what Malfoy offered. Harry and Ron followed Malfoy who walked down the stone steps into the darkness. Their footsteps echoed in the labyrinthine passages.

"I didn't know that Slytherin students were being bullied by other students," said Ron.

"Most of our eighth years haven't come back because they were afraid that we would be attacked by other houses," said Malfoy dispassionately.

"I don't think all the students of Slytherin are harmful. But what the Death Eaters did was unforgivable. They tortured innocent people. They killed their parents and their relatives. They took the dearest people from innocent people by force. You understand their sorrows, don't you, Malfoy?" said Harry quietly but strictly.

Malfoy stared at Harry's eyes and said, "Yes, I do understand. I even witnessed.." but he halted.

Harry raised his brows and asked, "You witnessed what?"

Just then a sobbing voice echoed from a side room. It was a girl student. Her long hair was dark brown and her eyes were grey like Malfoy's. "Astoria, what happened?" Malfoy spoke to her gently.

Astoria Greengrass stopped sobbing and looked up. She looked surprised to see Harry and Ron.

"They are Aurors. You don't have to be afraid. Tell me why you were crying," said Malfoy reassuring her.

"They hexed me. They took my potions report away while I was stunned," said Astoria.

"Who took your report?" asked Harry.

Her eyes brimmed with tears but she hesitated to say.

"Tell us. We'll catch them and we'll return your potions report to you," said Ron.

"Maisie Cattermole and Maura Alderton. Hufflepuffs," said Astoria.

The names, Cattermole and Alderton sounded familiar to Harry. Just then Ron groaned and said, "Merlin's beard. Mrs. Cattermole. Harry, do you remember?"

Mr. Alderton had been sentenced to the Dementor's kiss by Umbridge last year in the Ministry. Harry and Ron helped Mrs. Cattermole to run away from the Muggle-Born Registration Commission last year.

"Yes, I do remember." said Harry.

"Miss Greengrass, we'll bring them here. Are you OK with them?" Harry asked Astoria.

She nodded with her worried look. Harry conjured his Patronus and his silvery stag leapt away. Soon Ernie Macmillan dashed down with two other girls.

"I saw your Stag patronus, Harry. It spoke in your voice and told me to fetch Maisie and Maura. "

Black-haired sixth year, Maisie Cattermole began to speak timidly, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I'd like to say thank you for saving my mother's life in the Ministry last year." She whispered something into Maura's ear.

Maura took out Maisie's crumpled parchment reluctantly from her pocket and said,  
"I'm sorry for hexing her. And thank you for helping my father from the jail last year, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, took Astoria's report and returned it to her saying, "Is this yours?"

"Yes, it is," answered Astoria.

"Why did you hex her?" Harry asked the two Hufflepuffs.

They kept silent and Maura opened her mouth, "It was revenge. Slytherins tortured us. Carrows made us torture first years. The Death Eaters were all from Slytherin. After they took over the Ministry, my father was sentenced to the Dementor's kiss," huffed Maura.

"We can't accept Malfoy, a son of ex-Death Eater as a Head Boy," said Maisie and she stared at Malfoy with hatred.

Malfoy kept his poker face. Ron whispered to Harry. "Harry, this is beyond our control. We should call the Headmistress or Hermione."

Then Ernie cut in and said, "Did Astoria Greengrass do something wrong to you?"

"Professor Slughorn has a partiality to her. He gave her more points than she deserved. He gave us less point on our report," said Maisie.

"Well, you should have talked with Professor Slughorn first," said Ernie sternly."I'll ask you again. Did she hex you? Did she hurt you?"

"No, but.." Maisie and Maura murmured.

"Well, Miss Greengrass, I'm very sorry that sixth years from my house hexed you and took your potions report. Fifty points from Hufflepuff. If you do such a thing again, I'll take off more points from your house," said Ernie and he let them go.

"Miss Greengrass, it will take more time for them to apologize to you, but I promise I'll make them apologize to you," said Ernie.

"Wow, Ernie, you sound like a Head Boy," said Ron

Ernie grinned and said, "Well, Professor McGonagall told me she was thinking I should be a Head Boy but she explained she chose to designate a student from Slytherin as a Head Boy to reduce prejudice against Slytherins and I agreed," said Ernie.

While they were talking, Harry noticed Malfoy take Astoria's hand and lead her to the Slytherin Common Room.

After patrol they went back to the Head Boy's room. Harry and Ron kept watching Malfoy by turns through the night. But Malfoy was not disturbed by the Dark Mark on his arm at all. It seemed that Umbridge had given up for that night.

Next morning while Harry and Ron were yawning over breakfast, Hermione kept asking about their night patrol. "Fifty points? Did Ernie take off ten points?"

"Yes, he did. Didn't I tell you?" said Ron. He yawned again.

"Well, I didn't expect Ernie to take off points from his own house. I ought to give him more credit," said Hermione.

"Yeah, he handled it very well. Have you encountered similar matters before? How about Gryffindors?" Harry asked her.

"Old and new seventh years are OK. They control themselves for you, Harry," said Hermione.

"For me? What do you mean?"

Hermione stared at Harry's eyes and said, "They are very proud of you. They understand that self- control is noble. They decided not to attack Slytherins for you. You are our hero, Harry."

"Hermione and I keep an eye out for bullies," said Ginny.

Hermione giggled and added, "Ginny announced she would do a Bat-Bogey Hex against anyone who bullied a weaker student."

Harry beamed at Ginny. Ginny smiled back and said, "Your guarding Malfoy had much influence on us. The boys who saved the Wizarding World are guarding an ex-Death Eater."

"Well, we are just doing our duty," said Harry and thought for a while. Dumbledore's Portrait might have given Kingsley and McGonagall instructions to protect Malfoy before this year started.

"How are other year Gryffindor students?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I'm sorry we couldn't stop first and second year students from harassing Slytherins," said Hermione looking annoyed.

"Could you grasp any information about that?" asked Harry.

"The Slytherin prefects told me that two Slytherin Quidditch players were harassed in the boy's bathroom last Wednesday night," said Hermione.

Harry was sure she meant Andrew, a young new member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who had just joined recently. "Do you know who did that?"

"No, I don't. I've just heard they were hexed in the boy's bathroom and an Auror found them and released them..," then Hermione hit the mark and said, "Harry, was it you?"

"Yes, I was there. I know who did that. But I won't tell you who he was for his honor. I believe he will not do that again," said Harry.

"Did you talk him about that?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, I did."

Ginny looked as if she sensed something and said, "Is he?.."

"Ginny, don't.." Harry placed his index finger on his lips to hush Ginny. Under the cover of his invisibility cloak, Harry had caught Andrew bullying players from the Slytherin team, in the boy's bathroom.

"Well, I understand their feelings. Think about what they have done to us. If I stay here and see Slytherins every day, I will hex them," said Ron.

"Ron! You were a Prefect and now you are a trainee Auror. Don't say such a thoughtless thing," Hermione admonished.

Ron stood up, stretched and said, "Harry, let's go. We'll see Malfoy to the Apothecary."

 **Author's note:  
This chapter was rewritten with advice of a great beta, chinaglaze who is still working on this for me, so it's still WIP. Thank you for your reviews. Your review makes me keep on writing fanfic stories. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Animagi**

After watching Malfoy at Apothecary, Harry went to the Owlery to send a letter to Andromeda:

 _Dear Andromeda_

 _How is Teddy? I miss him. I'll be off on Wednesday. I'm coaching Quidditch teams and practicing Animagi at Hogwarts. I'll be back to Grimmauld Place tomorrow evening._  
 _Harry_

He descended the staircase to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ron had already sat at the long table.

"What are you going to do this morning?" asked Ron yawning over breakfast. "After our mission and Sunday class of Animagi, I'm worn out," said Ron.

"You'd better go back to bed. I did Cleaning Charm on the four- poster in the teacher's room so please use it," said Harry.

"Thanks, I will," said Ron.

"What are you going to learn today, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"I have two classes in the morning, Potions and Transfiguration. Will you come?" said Ginny.

"I'll practice Animagi in the classroom on the ground floor. McGonagall told me we could use the classroom to practice Animagi anytime. And I'm going to coach youth Quidditch teams Terence Higgs set up before he left here. He made two youth teams. One, 'Silvery Claws' consists of players from Ravenclaws and Slytherin. The other, 'Golden Furs' consists of players from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. He demonstrated how they should cooperate in the games, but it was not good enough because he has gone to St. Mungo's to check his father. When is the practice of Gryffindor team?" asked Harry.

"We'll practice tomorrow afternoon at the Quidditch Pitch. Will you help us?" said Ginny.

"Sure, I will," said Harry.

"How many classes do you have, Hermione?" said Ron. He yawned again.

"I have one, Ancient Runes in the morning, and D.A.D.A. and Magical Laws in the afternoon," said Hermione.

"Oh, you have free time in the morning, second period?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I do,"

"I want to learn how to cast 'Obliviate' upon Muggles who witnessed our magical uses on our duty," said Harry.

"Well, it's different from letting them forget everything like I did upon Dolohov and Rowle. I explained Ron about it yesterday. You'd better think the other way. I mean you'll learn how to revise their memories. I cast the same charms upon my parents before our hunting for…," then Hermione halted talking when she noticed Ginny was listening to her.

"Well, I'll teach you. I'll go down to the classroom on the ground after Ancient Runes," said Hermione.

Harry practiced Animagi in the classroom on the ground alone. He imagined his father's Patronus, a stag but he couldn't change himself into a stag. He sat down on the rock in the classroom and pulled out a book, 'Suggestions about your Animagus Form' from his moleskin pouch. In the book Dumbledore wrote,

" _Almost wizards and witches change into the same animals as their Patronus. And when your Patronus changes, your Animagus form will also change_ …," Harry closed the book and recalled the scene he kissed Ginny after tasting treacle tart. Then soon a silvery stag leapt out of his wand. So his Animagus form could be a stag. He repeated the same method as McGonagall taught on the previous day. He tried again and again for about an hour. But the reflection of the mirror was just Harry himself. Then Harry opened the book again and flipped through the pages. He found the following sentences:  
 _When you couldn't do Animagi for all your efforts, you must think the other way. What's your girlfriend's or boyfriend's Patronus?_

Ginny's Patronus was a horse. Harry swished his wand thinking of Ginny who stood on the ground of the Quidditch pitch like goddess, her hair was fluttering in the wind, Ginny whose face was smiling only for Harry, was beautiful like the blazing sun. Then he was very surprised to see his reflection on the mirror: A white horse was standing in the front of the mirror.

"Oh, Harry, you did it," Hermione, astonished, entered the classroom.

A white horse, Harry stared at his reflection. His eyes were dark green.

"Homorphus," Hermione murmured swishing her wand.

Then Harry returned to former himself.

"Oh, Harry, I've thought you had a talent to do Animagi like your father but I had no idea you would be a horse! I've thought you'd be a stag," said Hermione, completely struck with awe.

"Yeah, I've thought my Animagus form would be just the same as my father, too," said Harry. He reopened the pages he found out and showed the pages to Hermione.

She read the pages for a while and said, "It's very interesting. Dumbledore said in this book:

 _"When one's feeling for his or her dearest people gets stronger, your inner magical power will make you do Animagi_." Hermione closed the book and said, "You'd better register your Animagus form, Harry."

"I will, if I could do this tomorrow again," said Harry. "Well, Hermione, how will you teach me Memory Charms?"

"Let's go to the cabin of Hagrid. We'll use Gnomes to practice," said Hermione.

"Will we use Gnomes? Will we abuse Gnomes?" asked Harry.

"No, we won't. We'll just revise their memories. We usually grab them, spin them and throw them far away to protect our gardens or patches, but today we'll revise their memories to keep them away from Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Revising their memories is more considerate than throwing them away," said Hermione.

"Oh, I see," said Harry.

Harry and Hermione marched down the slope of the hill to Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid welcomed them with his hard rock cake with a cup of tea.

"Harry, I've heard you'd a fight at the ruins o' Isle o' Skye. Did you fight alone while Ron had a concussion?" said Hagrid.

"Did Ron tell you?" Harry flinched. He remembered the fear at the ruins. He would have nearly lost Ron.

"Yeh, he did. He told me he felt sorry fer you. He felt he was so worthless ter let you fight alone against Bellatrix's husband," said Hagrid.

Hermione flinched to hear the name of Bellatrix. Harry felt sorry for her.

"No, he didn't have to feel sorry. I was worthless. I nearly let Ron die. I could cast only Shield Charm," said Harry bitterly.

"Well, I remembered the time Tonks sometimes complained that she wanted ter quit an Auror job," said Hagrid.

"Oh, did she?" Harry was surprised.

"When did she complain such a thing?" Harry asked.

"Before she got married ter Lupin. She seemed ter feel anxious when she thought about the situation o' Lupin," said Hagrid.

Harry remembered the time her Patronus changed.

"Well, you'll be able ter feel more confident after you finished your training," said Hagrid patting Harry's shoulder.

"Hagrid, are Gnomes still in your pumpkin patch?" said Hermione.

"I think they are there," said Hagrid.

Harry learned from Hermione how to revise the memories of Gnomes to use the same way when Harry encountered Muggles who witnessed his magical uses.

Harry went to the Quidditch pitch after lunch. There were first and second year students who announced to join the teams. He remembered the practice last week when he found Andrew, who was the second year Seeker among them.

 _Harry joined their warm-up and hovered in the air taking his position to survey all younger players. Then Madam Hooch whistled, now a mini Quidditch game started. Harry thought all Chasers of both teams were very good. They were cooperative each other and their shooting skills were accurate. But speaking of Beaters, there seemed to be room for Harry to give them advice._

 _Harry shouted, "Charlie, your flying is very good. So just keep hovering for a few more seconds, and beat a Bludger accurately. If you don't hit a Bludger, Silvery Claws will get more points. Simon, I know you are a talented Beater but let Roderick do his job. And..," Harry flew up to the same height of Andrew and stared at his eyes and said, "What are you up to? You don't need beating a Bludger so often to Roderick, Kinnon and Simon." He was sure Andrew threw a Bludger more than necessary._

 _"Well, I just did my job," Andrew shrugged._

 _Harry frowned at Andrew and said, "If you're up to revenge or something by beating a Bludger randomly to the Slytherins, it's our job to capture the Dark wizards. They are students, Andrew," Harry admonished him._

 _"Yes, sir," said Andrew giving a salute to Harry and flew away._

 _Harry's warning was in vain. The following day, when he was patroling the castle under his Invisibility Cloak, he found Andrew bullying the same Slytherin players in the bathroom. They were bound, and Kinnon's head and Simon's head were changed into vivid pink. Harry put his Invisibility Cloak back to his pocket and chanted, "Finite" and asked,_

 _"Who did it to you?"_

 _"I don't know," said Simon._

 _"We were attacked from behind. We couldn't identify who did it," said Kinnon bitterly._

 _Harry helped them to their feet. After Harry saw them to Slughorn's office, he took the Marauder's Map out of his moleskin pouch and scanned the map carefully. Then the ink 'Andrew Deverill' appeared in Gryffindor Common Room. Harry climbed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady._

 _"Oh, I'm very glad to see you again, my boy. Password?"_

 _"Arry Potter," Harry said his own name hastily for he felt embarrassed._

 _The door swung open and he entered the Common Room. He found Andrew sitting on the sofa alone. Harry sat down on the left of Andrew. Harry thought he should persuade Andrew to tell the truth at first but waited for Andrew to open his mouth. They were just sitting there for a while. Then Andrew opened his mouth,_

 _"Mr. Potter, do you remember when your father was killed?"_

 _Harry lost his words. He didn't remember when and how his father, James was killed by Voldemort. Harry could remember slightly her mother's scream when she was murdered to protect Harry from Voldemort._

 _"I remember it vividly. I have the dream every night.., my stepfather.. was killed by snatchers who hunted .. for my mother and me," said Andrew in a halting way._

 _Harry just kept listening to Andrew's talk._

 _"My real father, he was a Muggle, died from a car accident when I was five years old. My mother is also a Muggle. When I was six years old, I lost my way back to my home then encountered a wizard who was playing with a Snitch in the air. That was Phil. He found out soon I had magic. He taught me how to fly and how to play Quidditch. He saw me home and my mother liked him. Soon my mother and Phil got married. My mother and me often went to the Quidditch pitch to cheer his team. Last year we were hiding away from Death Eaters' hunt for Muggles and Muggle-born. The evil snatchers threatened my mother with killing me in Dean's forest. Phil fought with them to protect us and he..," Andrew shed tears. Harry put his right hand on Andrew's small left shoulder gently._

 _Harry remembered the journey hunting for Hocrux: Camping in the forest with Hermione and Ron. and other wizards and witches were murdered or hunted by snatchers._

 _"Phil was a great Seeker. I loved him very much. He was a brilliant coach of Puddlemere United. I'm very proud of him," Andrew stopped talking._

 _Silence fell. Then Harry broke the silence._

 _"Is your father proud of you now?" asked Harry._

 _Andrew looked startled by Harry's words. In a short while Andrew asked Harry,_

 _"Why are Slytherins studying at Hogwarts? All Death Eaters were from Slytherin, weren't they? Why did Headmistress let them study here?"_

 _Harry lost his words again after listening to Andrew's outburst of rage. He remembered the feeling when he had known for the first time, the reason why his parents died._

 _"All of them are not evil, you know Terence Higgs?" said Harry._

 _"Yeah, he was always fair to everyone. I forgot he was from Slytherin," said Andrew._

 _"Andrew, I think your duty is to be like your father. I will ask you again. Is what you've done today worthy of Gryffindor?"_

 _Andrew thought for a while and said,_

 _"No, it isn't. I'm .. sorry, Mr. Potter."_

 _Harry asked Andrew before he saw Andrew to his dorm,_

 _"Why did your family change your last name to Peverell?"_

 _"We've just found the name by chance when we were hiding in the graveyard of Godoric's Hollow," said Andrew._

After quidditch training session was done, Harry and Ron hurried to the castle from the gate in the dusk. On their way back, Andrew met them. He was panting after running down from the Quidditch pitch. "Mr. Potter, you're back. I'd like to practice Quidditch with you."

Harry turned around. "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm on duty now, Andrew."

"It will take just thirty minutes or so," said Andrew. He looked anxious.

Harry stared at him for a while not guessing why he was in a hurry. There were still two weeks left until the match.

"Go on, mate. I'll watch him," said Ron nodding towards Malfoy.

"Thank you, Ron." Harry left with Andrew for the Quidditch pitch.

"The first match will be in two weeks, right?" said Harry.

"Yeah," said Andrew. He looked more restless.

"Andrew?" Harry raised his brow.

"Eh, Mr. Potter. I lied. To tell the truth, I just wanted to talk with you," said Andrew sheepishly.

"What did you want to talk about with me?"

"I wanted to say thank you for your keeping the incident in the bathroom to yourself. I have been thinking of my stepfather, Phil, since then. Phil was also a Gryffindor. He died protecting my mother and me from Death Eaters. I want to be like him. I think he would not want me to seek revenge and he always played fair, so I'll play fair, too," said Andrew.

Harry envied Andrew. He didn't envy him for the fact that Philbert Deverill was a famous Seeker, but he felt envious that Andrew had time to spend with his stepfather who loved him so much."Well, I can understand what you felt when you lost your stepfather. I don't remember when my father died, but I saw my godfather die."Harry was suddenly at a loss for words. He could have spent lots of time with his godfather, Sirius if he hadn't died.

"Mr. Potter?" Andrew asked Harry.

"Sirius…was killed by one of the Death Eaters." Harry barely finished his words.

The pain he had held down inside his heart for years surfaced again. If Sirius was still alive, Harry could live with him anywhere they wanted like a real son and a real father.  
Of course he respected his own parents and he loved them but it was Sirius who had let Harry feel that he was loved for the first time in his childhood.

"Was he a Gryffindor?" asked Andrew.

"Yes, he was a Gryffindor like my father. He was my father's best friend. Well, do your best at your first match," said Harry forcing a smile.

When they reached the Quidditch pitch, Harry pulled out his shrunk Firebolt from his pocket and enlarged it. Andrew summoned his broomstick from the shed. He took a used Snitch out of his pocket and said, "This was Phil's exercise snitch. He gave it to me. Let's play catch."

"Sure." Harry mounted his Firebolt, and kicked off the ground.

The thrid day of watching Malfoy passed without incident. Malfoy worked with the shopowner without making a fuss. The three of them went back to Hogwarts in the chilly evening as usual from the Apothecary. He recognized a fourth-year girl who competed with Andrew in position of a Seeker at Gryffindor tryouts, approached him.

"Mr. Potter, I delivered this from Professor Slughorn," she held out a scroll of parchment tied with violet ribbon, her cheek turned shade of pink. Harry unrolled it. It was an invitation:

 _Harry_

 _I would be delighted if you would join me for dinner on Wednesday night at my office._  
 _Please bring your charming girlfriend. I'll surprise her._

 _Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn_

Next morning Harry went down to the classroom on the ground to practice Animagi. Ron went back to George's joke shop to help him. Harry was not sure that he could do Animagi again so he tried to cast the spell. It worked. He saw his own Animagi reflection, a white horse on the mirror of the classroom. He chanted 'Finite' in his heart then he returned to his former figure. He wondered if Ginny could do her Animagus form if possible, a mare, they would gallop together on the seashore in the Isle of Skye. Harry startled to notice he recalled the seashore of the Isle of Skye. He didn't recall the fear of the fight in the ruins at all when he imagined he and Ginny were galloping together there. It was a beautiful place. Harry wanted to take Ginny to the Isle of Skye. Then Ginny entered the classroom.

"Harry, I heard from Hermione, you did Animagi. Please show me," said Ginny.

"OK," said Harry and he closed his eyes, he casted the incantation thinking of Ginny. Soon Harry transformed into a white horse. Ginny took a step closer to Harry like she was mesmerized and she touched his horse body. Harry felt a swooping sensation when she touched his horse body.

"Oh, Harry, I don't know what to say. It's so handsome," she even shed tears.

Harry chanted "Finite" in his mind and went back to his figure and said, "Ginny, do Animagi,"

"No, I can't. I can't do Animagi,"

"Yes, you can. Think of me. I could do this when I thought about you," said Harry.

"You could do your Animagi when you thought of me?" said Ginny.

"Yes, I did." He remembered Snape's Patronus was the same one as his mother's. He smiled at the thought that his feeling towards Ginny made him do Animagi, a horse that was the same one as Ginny's Patronus.

Ginny closed her eyes and mumbled the incantation, but she couldn't do. "Harry, I can't. Maybe my magic isn't strong enough," said Ginny, who looked disappointed.

"No, you don't have to be disappointed. McGonagall told us we need more practices," said Harry.

"I could learn the Patronus Charm from you in my fourth year. So I have hope. Well, Harry, I must go. I have a next class," said Ginny.

"What class?" asked Harry.

"D.A. Will you join?"

"Well, what are you going to learn?"

"Last week, Professor Scrimgeour told us we would learn Intruder Charm."

"Really? It's a very advanced one. We have not learned the spell yet at our training!"

"Well, Professor Scrimgeour was an Auror. And we're seventh years, you know?" Ginny said shrugging.

"Will you come?"

"Of course, I will," said Harry.

The Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom was four floors below the Gryfindor common room. Curtains had been drawn over the windows, was lit by candlelight instead of sunshine.

"When your future husband or your wife came back home stealthily late at night after his or her wild party, this charm would have an effect," said Scrimgeour with a blank look. Students in the class seemed to be puzzled whether to laugh or not.

"I'll teach you 'Caterwauling Charm'. This charm has an effect only during night," said Scrimgeur. Then he cast the charm and soon they heard a scream that tore at every nerve of their bodies. Harry held his head with his both hands and managed to bear the screaming sound. Scrimgeur chanted 'Finite' then the sound stopped. Harry and Hermione exchanged their glances recalling their hiding at Hogsmeade where they barely escaped from the Death Eaters who cast the same Intruder Charm.

"Aurors do Caterwauling Charm to capture culprits who are hiding at night," said Scrimgeur. Then he taught them the knack of casting the charm and let them do one by one. Only three of them, Harry, Hermione and Ginny succeeded. Ernie Macmillan said bitterly,

"I wish I could do this. I was also in your D.A. class, Harry."

Harry grinned at him and turned around to Scrimgeur and said,

"Professor, are there other Intruder Charms? I mean how do we cast an Intruder Charm during a day?"

"The charm is more advanced. You'll learn it at the training session of Auror Headquarters," said Scrimgeur.

After class, Harry went back to the Grimmauld Place to see Andromeda and his god son by Floo Network.

"Oh, Harry I was missing you," said Andromeda and she hugged Harry.  
Andromeda was really a sister of Bellatrix and Narcissa. She resembled her sisters in her eyelids but her eyes were so kind. Harry smiled and asked,

"Is Teddy sleeping?"

"Yes, he is. Have you eaten dinner?"

"Not yet," said Harry.

Harry and Andromeda had a quiet and peaceful dinner served by Kreacher. Harry wondered if his mother was alive he would eat dinner with her like this.

Next morning Harry remembered he had Malfoy's hawthorn wand and he took it out of his drawer of the desk and shoved it in his pocket of his jeans. Then he descended down to the kitchen. Andromeda was struggling with Teddy who had been crying out loud. Teddy's hair turned to vivid turquoise. Harry just stood at the entrance of the kitchen not knowing what to do.

"He seems to need more sleep," said Andromeda and she began to sing the same beautiful Gaelic lullaby Harry had listened to before. Soon Teddy stopped to cry and began to sleep. His hair changed into light brown.

Harry said good-bye to Andromeda after breakfast in the next morning, then went back to Hogwarts by using Floo Powder.  
When he stepped out of the hearth of Head mistress's office Slughorn spoke to Harry,

"Good morning, my boy. I haven't gotten your reply yet. Will you and your charming girlfriend , Ginerva Weasly come to my dinner party tonight?"

"Eh..," Harry hesitated to say yes brushing soot. He didn't like the party thing, which meant he would be surely under the spot light.

Then McGonagall said, "You'd better take your girlfriend to his dinner. I'll introduce you Gwenog Jones. She is a coach of Holyhead Harpies. She will be present at his dinner party."

Harry was stunned to notice that he was surrounded by Quidditch celebrities. Gwenog, Oliver Wood and a man whom Harry didn't know, were smiling at Harry.

Dark brown-headed witch grinned at Harry and held out her hand and they shook hands. "I asked Professor Slughorn to arrange the meeting with you. This is my fiancé, Michael O'Hara. He is a coach of Puddlemere United," said Gwenog.

Harry and Michael shook hands, too. And Oliver Wood took a step closer to Harry and hugged him and said, "We came here to recruit you, Harry."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Second Career Plan**

Slughorn sat down on a squashy chintz arm chair in the office. McGonagall urged the other four to sit down. Gwenog sat down and said,

"Last year was the hardest year for Quidditch professional teams in Britain and Ireland. All Muggle-born players were hiding or hunted by snatchers and Death Eaters."

"Our heaviest blow was we've lost our former team coach Philbert Deverill who also played as a Seeker in his younger days," said Michael.

"Though he was from Half-blood, he fought for his Muggle wife and his stepchild who was Muggle born and he was murdered," said Michael, showing his distressed look.

Harry hit the clue when he remembered the conversation with Andrew after tryouts and said,

"Wait, was Philbert Deverill .., Professor McGonagall, was he Andrew's father?" Harry asked McGonagall.

"Yes, he was. He was Andrew's stepfather. Andrew's real last name is Deverill. They changed their last name into Peverell when they were hiding from snatchers and Death Eaters. His pitiful mother is afraid of the remaining Death Eaters so Andrew keeps his last name, Peverell," said McGonagall.

Michael lowered his voice and continued,m"Our team Seeker, Benjy Williams who was Half-blood, was tortured by Death Eaters for his refusing to tell where Phil and his family were hiding. He survived but he can't play any longer. Quidditch Professional League has already started. We have got a star Seeker but it's not enough. We are seeking reserve Seekers. Oliver told me you were an excellent Seeker."

Then Slughorn picked up McGonagall's biscuit and spoke with his mouth full, "We know you've already started training at Auror Headquarters, my boy but we have precedents. Some Aurors had experienced Quidditch Professional League. You know Williamson? He had been a reserve Beater of Chudley Cannons before he started his training."

"But Professor McGonagall, I decided to hang on to Auror job," said Harry.

"Well, I still think your vocation is to capture the Dark wizards and witches but you have a right to choose," said McGonagall quietly.

Harry looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore, but he was snoring gently. He was at a loss to try or not. Then another wizard came out of the hearth. It was Ron who came back from George's joke shop. Ron brushed soot and looked around and said,

"Blimey, Gwenog Jones, Oliver Wood and Michael O'Hara!" then Ron noticed Harry was sitting.

"Harry, why were they here?"

"They came to recruit me,"

"Really?"

"We'd also like to recruit you, Mr. Weasley. We need a reserve Keeper, too," said Michael.

Ron was stunned to hear that and said, "Oh, Merlin, do you really mean it?"

"Yes, we do. Will you join us?" said Oliver.

"Harry, what shall we do?" asked Ron.

"Well, we have to talk with our head," said Harry.

"OK. Let's go," said Michael.

"Now?" said Harry and Ron astonished.

They transferred from the hearth of the Headmistress's office to the hearth in Atrium of Ministry. Harry and Ron led three Quidditch celebrities into the Auror Headquarters.

Robards kept silent and sent his Patronus, Golden Retriever after Michael O'Hara asked him if they could recruit Harry and Ron.

Soon Kingsley entered the office.

"Harry, do you really want to be a Quidditch player?" asked Kingsley in his deep baritone voice.

"Well, if you have precedents," he hesitated for a while. He was sure Kingsley would say no. "I'd like to challenge. I heard Williamson was also a Quidditch player before his starting Auror career."

Kingsley stared at Harry's eyes and sighed, "Well, if you had offered three years ago, we would accept your offer, but we face a shortage of Aurors, you know?"

Harry felt very sorry to hear that. He knew the answer subconsciously. And he began to regret that he took them to the Auror Headquarters.

Then Robards opened his mouth, "Potter, organize the Quidditch team of trainee Aurors,"

"What?" Harry couldn't understand what the Head said.

"The Quidditch team of trainee Aurors, brilliant! I'm for the plan, Gawain. They will spread our propaganda about the peace preservation of the Wizarding World. And more talented freshers will join us after the match," said Kingsley satisfied.

"Excuse me, Minister, but what about our plan to gain the reserve players?" inquired Michael.

"I understand your difficult situation but we can't let go Potter and Weasley. They are our precious manpower. We will promise to keep our Wizarding World peace," said Kingsley definitely.

"How about setting the opening game between Puddlemere United and the team of trainee Aurrors next Quidditch season? And how about donating a big part of ticket profit to St. Mungo's, especially for the patients who suffer from Dark Magic?" said Robards.

"The opening game.., it's not a bad idea. We still have to recruit reserve players though. OK. We are in," said Michael.

"Michael, we may be able to find good players at Hogwarts Cup for next season. Oh, it'll be an exciting game. Can you set the opening game between Holyhead Harpies and your Auror trainee teams, too?" said Gwenog excited.

"We think we can set another opening game as far as we would not have any emergencies," Smiling, Robards agreed. They shook hands.

Harry and Ron said good-bye to Oliver, who seemed to be satisfied saying, "See you at the Professional League!"

"Blimey, will we arrange our own Quidditch team? Brilliant!" said Ron.

"Yeah, we're lucky. We have only four experienced trainee players, Dean, Blaise, you and me, two Chasers, a Keeper and a Seeker. What about the rest?" Harry said sarcastically.

"Well, how about Seamus?"

"Yeah, right, he is not bad. He can be a Beater," said Harry.

"We need one more Chaser and a Beater. How about Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein?" said Ron .

"I don't know even if they can fly. I wish Williamson could join us."

They are marching to the Great Hall.

"Can't we organize Aurors' team not only trainees?" said Ron.

"Maybe we can.., or next year more freshers will join us. I'll ask Robards, later," said  
Harry.

Just then Harry saw a white blond-headed wizard walking down into the Great Hall with Hestia and Dedalus.

Harry shouted, "Oi, Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy turned round to see Harry. "What do you want?"

"Here's your wand," Harry pulled Malfoy's hawthorn wand out of his pocket of jeans and handed it to him.

"Sorry for taking time to return it to you," said Harry.

Malfoy fingered his old wand with deep emotion and said, "Did my wand do job at your defeating Dark Lord, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did," said Harry.

Ron opened his mouth, "Malfoy, here from my brother, George," Ron handed the scroll of parchment to Malfoy.

Malfoy unrolled it and read through it. "Five hundred bottles of detective powder…, Merlin's beard, does he really mean it?" said Malfoy.

"Yes, he does. Can you do it or not? We could order this to other potions makers. Of course we will pay you royalty for your idea," said Ron defiantly.

Malfoy curled his lips like his father, Lucius and said, "I will do it. I'll ask my father about increasing the production of my potions,"

Harry imagined what Lucius would say after he found out to whom his son contracted. Ron's father, Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy had had an adversarial relationship for years.

"Does your father know about this?"

Malfoy stared at Harry's eyes for a while. Harry doubted if Malfoy casted wandless 'Legilimens' so sealed his mind quickly.

"It's OK with me. I don't have to say about my customers in detail to my father. If I wouldn't take action, we'll be poor forever," said Malfoy coolly.

"It's a deal!" said Ron contentedly. "Owl us when you're ready."

"Ron, you and me are invited to Professor Slughorn's dinner, will you come with me?" Hermione walked up to them and said. Malfoy left there hastily like he wanted to avoid encountering with the other Gryffindors.

"Yeah, I will. Harry, are you invited, of course?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry and he pulled out a scroll of parchment.

"Did you bring your dress robes?" said Hermione.

"No, I didn't. I only have a set of Auror's robes. How about you, Harry?" said Ron.

"So do I," said Harry.

Harry and Ron in Auror's dark red robes arrived in the Entrance Hall at eight o'clock. Hermione was wearing a sky blue floor length mermaid style evening dress and Ginny was wearing the same golden dress which she wore at the wedding of Fleur and Bill. Harry and Ron lost their words.

"Well, how do I look?" said Hermione.

"Stunning!" said Ron.

"Thank you, my mother made this when I got a Head Girl's badge," Hermione said with a blush on her cheeks.

"Isn't my dress too short? I had no time to buy a new one for the invitation was unexpected," said Ginny who looked embarrassed glancing at her knee caps.

"You look breathtakingly beautiful," said Harry and he took Ginny's hand then led her up the marble staircase to Slughorn's office.

The room was bathed in the light of real fairies fluttering around a chandelier dangling from the center of the ceiling. There was a big tank where a mermaid and a merman were singing and their beautiful songs were conveyed through an odd shaped speaker which was connected to the tubes of the water tank. Harry realized their songs were very similar to the Gaelic lullaby which Amdromeda sang for Teddy.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. I wish I could learn Mermish," said Hermione.

"Hermione, you are more beautiful than a mermaid," said Ron.

He turned his face pink when he noticed Harry and Ginny were listening to what he said to Hermione. Harry and Ginny grinned at Ron. Then Ginny's smiling face changed into a surprised look.

She gripped Harry's hand and whispered, "I can't believe my eyes!"

Ron also realized what Ginny saw. British and Irish Quidditch star players were chatting away while house-elves were roving through them carrying the heavy platters of food.

"Harry, m'boy!" said Slughorn in a loud voice and approached them.

"Harry, I'd like your charming girlfriend to meet Gwenog Jones, a coach of Holyhead Harpies. She will visit Hogwarts again to inspect Quidditch games. I heard from Minerva your girlfriend's ambition was to be a professional Quidditch Chaser for Holyhead Harpies," said Slughorn.

Dark brown-headed witch held out her hand to Ginny who was trembling without hiding her emotions. Harry rubbed Ginny's back to encourage her. Ginny seized Gwenog's hand and they shook hands.

"I have heard you are the captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team. When is your first game this season?" asked Gwenog.

"Eh, the game will start at ten a.m. on Saturday, September 26th," said Ginny in her trembling voice.

"Morgan! Come here," shouted Gwenog.

Then a famous Chaser, and a captain of Holyhead Harpies, Valmai Morgan walked up to them. She was twice the size of Ginny.

"When will our game start on September 26th?" said Gwenog.

"Saturday? Well, it will start at two o'clock in the afternoon in our home ground, won't it?" said Morgan.

Ginny looked as if she was going to faint. Harry rubbed her back gently.

"Right, so Miss Weasley, I'll be able to inspect your game till noon," said Gwenog beamed at Ginny.

Ginny said, "Thank you," in her small voice.

"Wow, are you Harry Potter? I'll say thank you for saving our Wizarding World," said Morgan and she held out her hand to Harry.

Harry smiled shaking hands. "I'm sorry you're not a witch. I wish I could play Quidditch with you. I heard from Gwenog that Michael was watching for a chance to recruit you. Is he going to join in Puddlemere United, Gwenog?" said Morgan.

"No, he isn't. Minister for Magic will not let him go," said Gwenog.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that. I wanted to watch your stunning play," said Morgan.

"You will. They will organize Aurors' team, ? " said Gwenog.

"Yes, we will. But we haven't decided who..." Harry tried to explain but his words were cut.

"Really? Wow , sounds fun," said Morgan.

"Well, we haven't decided to organize Aurors' team yet. My boss just suggested organizing trainees' team,"

"Whatever the team will be, it's exciting! We will have the opening game with them in our home ground pitch next season," announced Gwenog.

"Wow, brilliant! I can hardly wait to play against your team. Have you ever visited Wales? It's a beautiful place. There remain magical heritages. Coast line of Aberdyfi is one of the most beautiful coast lines in the world," said Morgan.

"Oh, Harry, is it true? Will you really organize Aurors' team?" whispered Ginny.

"I said just trainees'. We haven't told about Aurors' team to Robards yet."

"If I could join Holyhead Harpies, you and I will fight at next season opening game won't we?" said Ginny.

Harry was startled by Ginny's saying. "Yeah, you're right. But if there would be emergency, I mean, if we would be needed on our duty, we won't fight," said Harry.

"Well, my ladies, here's a future promising Seeker, Andrew Deverill, a son of Philbert Deverill," Slughorn introduced Andrew to Gwenog and Morgan. Andrew in a set of navy blue dress robes was flushed with excitement.

"Oh, Harry, he looked just like you in your second year, he's so cute, isn't he?" said Hermione beaming at Andrew.

"Is he good?" asked Gwenog.

"Yes, he is. Andrew is a brilliant Seeker," said Ginny whose voice now was not trembling, sounded rather confident.

When the party was over, they kept talking about Ginny's future career, excited in the hallway.

"I can't believe. Oh, Merlin, Gwenog Jones! She's my star. And Morgan, I would like to be such a stunning Chaser like her," said Ginny with a dreamy look.

"You will be like her, Ginny," said Harry.

He felt happy to see Ginny's joyful look and smiled. Ginny took a step closer to Harry and kissed his cheek and said, "Thank you for taking me to the dinner party."

"You're welcome," said Harry and he kissed her. They didn't break apart until Ron said, "Oi, Harry, we'll go back to teacher's room."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** **Mer-people's song**

Ron handed a piece of parchment to Harry and said, "We have a Sunday morning class again."

Harry unrolled it and read:

 **Magical First-Aid Treatment Lesson for Trainee Aurors  
10:00 a.m.  
By the Black Lake**

"By the Black Lake? What do you think we will be doing?" said Harry.

"Dunno," Ron shrugged.

Next Sunday morning Hestia and Dedalus came back to change shifts with Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy hasn't felt his burning sensation at night so I don't think we have to guard him. Don't you agree?" Ron muttered yarning.

"I agree, but there still remains the possibility that he might be attacked by other house students. And I don't think Umbridge and Lestrange have given up," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah, you're right," said Ron.

The reflections of the mountains on the water of the Black Lake were so beautiful. Harry felt an autumn breeze blowing gently over the water. By the lake Madam Pomfrey and Neville were waiting for them. To their surprise they saw Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Cho, Padma and Parvati standing next to Neville. Parvati and Cho were wearing brand new Healer's robes. Their clean lime-green robes were fluttering in the wind from the lake.  
"I want to tell you what I've been studying for a few months. I was asked to help you with finding the stones which are useful for First Aid," said Neville.

"I taught this lesson to the seventh year students on Thursday," explained Madam Pomfrey. "I should have taught this lesson to all of you old seventh year students last year, but the Carrows didn't let me. I regret that. I asked the seventh and the sixth year students to volunteer for playing the role of a victim who was supposed to be injured by Dark Magic. Volunteer students and trainee Healers will drink potions which will make their body temperature run high. Your task in this lesson is to search for the healing stone and engrave runes on it with your wand to activate the curing magic."

"Blimey, curing stones! But aren't they rare?" said Ron.

"Yeah, you're right. They are very rare but I found out there were some here in Hogwarts, especially in the Black Lake," said Neville.

"Here are sample runes to activate antipyretic magic. Please copy and engrave the letters perfectly," Neville handed out the sample stones to them.

Harry looked at his sample stone. It was the same serpentine as at the Apothecary. A mystic rune was engraved on the stone. He glanced at Hermione who was already measuring the size of stone with her wand before engraving the letters. She copied the runes and started engraving them on to the new stone.

"On good quality serpentine, the rune works well for a cursed fever. This August, we found there were plenty of high quality serpentines in the Black Lake. Well, I have patients in my hospital wing, so I must leave soon. From now on, Mr. Longbottom and trainee Healers, Miss Chang and Miss Patil will guide you. If something goes wrong, use your patronus to send a message," Madam Pomfrey handed the potions vials to Hermione and left them.

"If Professor Dumbledore was still alive," said Neville, "he would ask the merpeople to get the serpentines from the lake. But we can't understand Mermish so we're going to get them all by ourselves. Mr. Roberds, head of Aurors, agreed this lesson was one of the required units for Auror training programs. When you're attacked by Dark Magic on your duty, these Rune Serpentines will help you."

"How about cuts and bruises?" asked Harry. He wondered if there were any rune stones for removing the scars on his body.

"It depends on how powerful the witch or wizard who cast the curse was," said Cho smiling at Harry.

"You mean that no stones can remove the scars left by a powerful wizard like Voldemort?" said Harry.

The atmosphere was tense. Cho looked perplexed and opened her mouth. "Well, I'm not sure, but I heard that the old Druid clans had a lot of knowledge about rune stones for cures. We sometimes borrow rare rune stones from long-established Apothecaries like the one in Diagon Alley. Their curing stones were made by old Druid clans."

"And of course Phoenix tears have healing powers. If you can get them soon after you were injured, you'll recover. But it's harder to get them. They are found only in Egypt, India and China," said Parvati.

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. The loyal Phoenix, Fawkes had left Hogwarts when Dumbledore died.  
He missed Dumbledore and Fawkes.

"Well, let's begin. We set up some tents, so change into your swimsuit in there. The left one is for wizards, the right one is for witches," said Neville.

In the tent Harry changed into his swimsuit trying hard not to show his scars, especially the bigger one left by Voldemort's curse on his left side of the chest.  
Ron helped him to conceal them by standing in front of Harry. All the trainee Aurors reappeared in swimsuits.

"Blimey, it must be easier to swim in swimsuit than wearing a set of heavy Auror robes," said Seamus, who shoved his wand in the pocket of the swimsuit.

"Did you learn the Bubble-Head Charm at Auror Headquarters?" asked Neville. All the trainees nodded.

"OK. Thank you. Merlin, we're short of Gillyweed! It's hard to gather them. Please search for the same sort of serpentine as the sample. You have thirty minutes," said Neville.

"Thirty minutes? Is that long enough?" asked Ron.

"I think so. The water is cold. The victims will suffer from high fever. You must get back to the victims as fast as you can," said Neville.

"If we can't come back in thirty minutes, what will you do?" asked Harry who worried about the volunteer witches: Hermione began to drink and Ginny had already drunk her potion.

"I will use the rest of the sample Rune Serpentines, so please don't worry," said Neville.

When Harry flung himself forwards into the water after casting the Bubble-Head Charm, he expected he would gulp the icy lake water like when he had used Gillyweed at the Triwizard Tournament. But he didn't have to. He looked around and saw Ron with an enormous bubble around his head swimming after Harry, deeper and deeper.  
Harry remembered the time he had challenged the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Harry's task had been to retrieve Ron. He grinned at Ron who grinned back. They swirled around staring about at countless pebbles at the bottom of the lake, but Harry couldn't find any serpentines. Then Ron touched Harry's right shoulder. Ron swimming above him, was pointing at one place far from there. Harry looked up, squinting in the direction Ron pointed. Hannah and Susan were struggling with Grindylows disturbing the muddy water. Harry mimed to Ron that they should go to the rescue. Ron understood. They ascended the water towards Hannah and Susan. Harry and Ron took out their wands from each pocket of their swim pants and shouted "Relashio!" issuing large bubbles from each mouth. Then a jet of boiling water struck the Grindylows and they sank back into the six feet deep light-green weed forest. Hannah and Susan gestured "Thank you," towards Harry and Ron. Harry gave them the thumbs-up to show "You're welcome." Then Susan pointed to a spot far away. She mimed "Follow me."  
Beyond the expanses of black mud, they could see now the Mer-people were singing a beautiful mer-song. Harry wondered why he could understand their song. The lyrics were English. And he was surprised to notice their melody was the same as the song Andromeda sang for Teddy.

 _My love, my love I will hide your cloak on the roof, While my dad cured his stallion's injured hoof,  
My mother Mary I found your cloak, My father's wand was made of oak, Say good bye at the mouth of River Shiel._*

They were swirling over the deeper spot of the bottom of the lake singing a song. Susan pointed to a green spot. Harry swam faster towards the spot and he found it covered with serpentines. The song stopped, and he noticed the merpeople wore thick ropes of serpentine pebbles around their necks. Harry mimed to the Mer-people that he wished to take some stones away. Their yellowish eyes were not angry, so he took four serpentines and gestured,"Thank you."

The Mer-people began to sing again as if nothing had happened. When they came back to the shore of the lake, Hermione and Ginny were lying on the ground. Parvati was watching over them. Luna and Padma were sitting next to Dean and Seamus who had been engraving the runes on the stones they had found. Cho Chang gave advice to Michael Corner and Terry Boot how to engrave the runes, and Neville was showing Blaise and Romilda how to engrave the runes. Justin and Anthony hadn't come back yet. Harry and Ron returned the sample serpentines to Neville and approached Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was breathing quietly. Ginny's face was flushed by a fever. They rushed to the tent and changed into their Auror robes. Ron knelt down by Hermione and said,

"Hermione, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Engrave the runes as Parvati says, Ron," said Hermione panting.

"Ginny, wait a second, I'll do it. Parvati, tell us how to engrave the stones," said Harry.

When Harry and Ron were ready, Seamus shouted, "Neville, our stones won't activate. What shall we do?"

"Show me," Neville walked over to them and grabbed the stones. He examined them and said,

"I'm sorry they are not serpentines. Blaise and Romilda, will you hand your stones to Dean and Seamus and go and search for Justin and Anthony? I'm afraid they might be lost."

Ron had already put the Rune Serpentine on the Hermione's forehead and cast the incantation. Padma, one of the volunteers, sat down on the ground, panting. Harry was at a loss. Neville was busy giving instructions to Dean and Seamus. Susan and Hannah followed Neville to ask questions about engraving runes.

"Neville, hand me the rest of the sample serpentines!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, use the Rune Serpentine you engraved, for Padma first," said Ginny panting.

Harry hesitated to do as Ginny said, but did so. He put the Rune Serpentine on Padma's forehead and cast the incantation. Then Neville walked back to the spot where Harry was waiting.

"Sorry, Harry," Neville handed the sample Rune Serpentine to Harry.

Harry put the Rune Serpentine on Ginny's forehead. He looked around and observed that the other volunteers had recovered in ten or fifteen minutes but Ginny's face was still flushed with fever. Harry tried other sample serpentines, but they didn't work at all.

"Parvati, Cho, come here, please! What happened to her?" Harry started to panic.

"Normally it works, but sometimes it doesn't if the serpentine is of poor quality," said Cho with an anxious look.

"Or Ginny might have been tired out. Did she practice Quidditch hard yesterday?" said Parvati.

"Yeah, perhaps. She will have the first game in two weeks. What shall I do? Can I use other serpentines you used?" said Harry.

"No, you can't, Harry. The magical power must be charged for at least a day after they have been used once for the patient," said Cho.

"Michael, Terry, do you have another one?" Harry shouted.

"No, we don't. We could find only one in the Black Lake," said Michael.

"When we can't use magical tools, the only way is the Muggle way. Water, Harry. I'm sorry I don't have an antifebrile now, I mean, Muggle medicine," said Hermione.

Harry understood what Hermione meant, and chanted,

"Aguamenti!"

He dropped the dripping water from his wand to Ginny's lips but it flowed down her face. Then he kept water in his mouth from his wand, let some water run into her mouth from his own without thinking. He prayed in his mind, 'Ginny, drink this,' let the fluid go, observed her lips with his beseeching look. He wasn't sure if her lips moved.

"She drank. Do it again, Harry," Luna said.

His lips touched her lips again and he let more water run into her mouth. She gulped it down.

Then Susan and Hannah came to Harry with Neville and said,  
"Harry, we have just activated these serpentines. We're sorry we took more time than we expected. Try them!"

Harry put one of them on Ginny's forehead and chanted the incantation. It worked. Ginny's face turned into its normal color in ten minutes or so.

"That was close," Ron groaned.

Then the other trainees came safely back from the lake with Justin and Anthony.

In the Gryffindor Common Room Harry sat down on the sofa next to Ginny. He fingered his Rune Serpentine and said,  
"Ginny, please don't try to be a volunteer any more. I was so scared you wouldn't recover."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have practiced Quidditch for hours yesterday. But I was so excited 'cause in two weeks Gwenog will come to see the match, you know?" said Ginny. She caressed Harry's face with her hand. Harry understood why Ginny was excited. Gwenog Jones was a star player for the Holyhead Harpies.

"Yeah, I understand. But next time, don't try to be a volunteer," said Harry.

"Well, I was glad to join in your training. I like to see you work," Ginny whispered and kissed him.

Harry kissed her back and said,  
"Ron and me will join in the tracing team from next Saturday. Good night, Ginny. See you next Friday," then he stood up, smoothed out the wrinkles in his Auror robes and left the Common Room.

He went back to Grimmauld Place using Floo powder. After taking his shower Harry entered the bedroom that his godfather Sirius had used. He sat down on the bed with a carved wooden headboard. He stared at many pictures of Muggle motorcycles and several posters of bikini-clad Muggle girls. He turned his gaze to the only wizarding photograph on the wall. Four Hogwarts students were wearing a set of Gryffindor robes. His father, James and his godfather, Sirius were putting their arms around each other's shoulders laughing at Harry. He stared at the picture for a while then he lay on his side and soon fell asleep.  
He had the weird dream again. This time he saw a silver-white doe in his dream.

"Professor Snape?"

Then she vanished. He noticed he was standing near the lake and whispered,

"Lumos!"

The wand-tip ignited and he saw a great silver cross on the bottom of the lake again. He saw his reflection on the water was a stag. He wondered. Since he had mastered his animagus after taking lessons from professor McGonagall, his Animagus form had been a horse, the same as Ginny's patronus. He had expected it to be the same as his patronus; a stag, but when he actually succeeded, his Animagus form was a horse. He didn't doubt the fact. He accepted that his animagus was a horse. When Snape had helped him search for the Sword of Gryffindor in the icy lake during the horcrux hunt, he had discovered that Snape's patronus form was a doe like Lily's. According to Dumbledore's theory, it often happened that animagus magic was performed in the same way as patronus. The fact his animagus was a horse showed how much he loved Ginny.

Why was he a stag now? Was love for Ginny fading away?

"Ask your tree," a familiar voice echoed from somewhere.

"Sirius?" Harry asked. Then he was awake.

Harry descended down the stairs into the kitchen earlier than usual. When he went into the kitchen, Andromeda asked Harry to look after Teddy for a while.

"I have decided to shut up Aunt Walburga's portrait. She has annoyed me since I moved here. I will go up to the Entrance Hall to persuade her to behave nicely to you and your friends who might visit here, so hold him for a while, please, Harry," said Andromeda and let Harry hold Teddy.

"But Andromeda, wait. I don't think you will succeed," he tried to halt her but she left them.

Harry was standing there holding Teddy in his arms awkwardly. He had never held a baby before. Teddy, who was sixth months old, was sleeping in his arms. His quiet sleeping face looked like his father, Remus.

"Hey, what will you become when you are eighteen? A Defence against Dark Arts teacher like your dad, or an Auror like your mum?" whispered Harry.

Harry felt the warmth of Teddy's small body and smiled. How pleasant it was to hold a baby like this. Harry cradled Teddy in his arms for about half an hour. When Andromeda came back, Harry was alarmed to see her angry face. She looked just like her sister, Bellatrix Lestrange. He could feel her aura, burning with rage.

"Eh.., Andromeda?" Harry tried to ask. He reckoned she had failed.

Andromeda walked up to Harry and she retrieved Teddy into her arms silently, then she called Kreacher and ordered,  
"Master Harry is going to the Ministry. Make breakfast for him and hang thicker curtains to cover up 's portrait."

"Yes, madam," Kreacher bowed courteously.

Harry understood now the reason why Tonks had become Moody's favorite Auror. Her mother, Andromeda was a powerful witch like . At the same time he recalled the scene had beaten Bellatrix Lestrange at the Battle of Hogwarts. Those witches might be stronger than any other wizards. And he was stunned again to think that Ginny was a daughter of Molly Weasley.

"I should not let Ginny get angry," he swore to himself, shaking his head.

 **Author's Note: *Mer-people's song lyrics by SFeather**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Wandmaker**

Gawain Robards, a head of Auror headquarters said, "I'd like to introduce who you know very well, the most skillful wand maker in Britain. He will give you a lecture about wand theory. After his lecture we will practice wandless magic. Very few wizards can do it, but to train you as wizards who can do this will be our strength in the future. Welcome to Auror Headquaters, Mr. Ollivander."

All the trainees clapped and an experienced wandmaker, Garrick Ollivander, climbed slowly on to the platform with two other young wizards. Robards followed after him and he urged him to sit down on an arm chair. The old master craftsman sat down and waved his wand,

"Sonorus." Ollivander began to speak. "It's my pleasure to initiate you into the heart of Wand. These are my apprentices, Girolamo Ollivander, my nephew, and Marino Ganotti. After this lecture I would be glad to service your wands. My ancestors made a voyage from a magical land in the Mediterranean to England about one thousand six hundred years ago. They had a heritage of both Mediterranean and Druidic methods. Your boss asked me to tell you how to create a substitute wand which you can use temporarily to survive if you were disarmed or had your wand taken by an enemy in the forest or in the mountain. Of course you need a magical core like phoenix feather, dragon heartstring or unicorn hair for a proper wand. But when you can't get them, if you can find the right sort of wooden stick, you might be able to perform your magic in the same way as when you do wandless magic. This method will be very useful to help you to survive when on duty. Your own magical strengths will be the core of your substitute wand, so it's easier to do your magic with it than with no wand at all. "

Ollivander gave a cue to Sturgis and Proudfoot who were standing beside him. They brought in a big screen on which a world map was projected by magic. Ollivander continued to speak, "We use oak, cherry, mahogany, ebony, elder, rosewood, hazel, walnut, yew, ash, vine, blackthorn, holly, hawthorn, ivy, willow," pictures of trees were projected one after another. "You must research where these trees grow before going on your duty. And I'll instruct you how to cut and improvise a substitute wand."

Sturgis used his wand to distribute knives and sample woods to the trainees.

"The wood you have may be a different wood from your own wand but you must get used to using your magic with a different wood. I have chosen the woods for your substitute wands." Ollivander stood up and showed them how to cut in order to make individual wands. Two other apprentices helped to show them.

While they were waiting for their turns, Ron said to Harry. "Blimey, we can make custom-made wands, great!"

"No, Ron. They have no magical core," said Harry.

"Oh, yeah, but Hermione can perform nonverbal magic very well, so I will give it to her."

"Ron, it's your training. You must perform magic with this substitute wand," Harry admonished Ron.

Ollivander walked closer to them and said," . I'm very glad to see you again. What wand do you use now? I heard your phoenix feather wand was broken after you rescued me."

"Eh.., I use the same wand. I mended it," said Harry.

"How?" Ollivandar looked very surprised.

Harry looked around, and cast a "Muffliato" spell to keep others from hearing what they talked about.

Harry took a step closer to Ollivander and whispered,  
"Please don't tell anyone. I was an owner of the Elder Wand. I used it to mend my own wand." He changed the word 'is' to 'was'. Though he was still actually the owner of the powerful wand, he thought it better to hide the fact. He was afraid someone might want to kill him, in order to become the next owner of the Elder Wand.

Ollivander was stunned by Harry's words and whispered back,  
"I understand. So where is the Elder Wand?"

"I can't tell you. It's a Wizarding World Top Secret," said Harry. "You must keep this confidential," he repeated.

"I see. I will not tell anyone. Shall I examine your wand closely?"

"Sure, please," Harry held out his phoenix feather wand.

"Eleven inches long, holly, phoenix feather donated by Albus Dumbledore, nice and supple. Amazing. It has been kept in very good condition," said Ollivander and he returned Harry's wand saying, "Thank you, . I am deeply impressed."

"Mr. Ollivander, you told me that the wand chose the wizard," said Harry.

"Yes, I did. I told you about wandlore," said Ollivander.

"If the wand chooses the wizard, does the wood or the tree choose the wizard, too?" asked Harry.

Ollivander stared at Harry for a while and said, "Well, what a surprise. Have you studied wandlore before, ?"

"Well, it just occurred to me."

"Your idea is just the same as Druid wandlore," said Ollivander.

Harry noticed a young apprentice was waiting. He ended the 'muffliato' spell.

"Now my nephew Girolamo will tell you how to make a wand out of a wood. Can I examine your wand, now ?" said Ollivander.

Ron held out his unicorn hair wand to Ollivander. Girolamo showed Harry how to cut the wood and gave Harry advice on how to carve a wand out of wood.

Harry had made his substitute wand before long. His wood was oak. "My original wand is made of holly. If I can't find any holly, will oak work for me?" he asked Girolamo.

"My uncle chose oak for you, . He said it was easy to find oak in Britain. And yes, oak will work for you very well," said Girolamo.

Harry remembered Hagrid's wand was made of oak. His heart warmed when he remembered Hagrid. Hagrid sometimes bungled things concerning about magical creatures, but no matter what he did, you could not dislike him. He had found Harry on his eleventh birthday, after the Dursley's had tried to hide him, and given him the letter from Hogwarts. He had carried Harry back to Hogwarts castle in his arms after he had been hit by Voldemort's curse during the battle of Hogwarts.

"If I was disarmed or had my wand taken in the forest, should I find holly or oak?" Harry asked Girolamo.

"If you're lucky, you'll find holly, but if you can't, oak will work for you. That's why my uncle chose it for you."

After lunch at the Muggle restaurant near the Leaky Cauldron, Harry and the other trainees had a training session. Aberforth was waiting for them in the Gathering Hall.

"Have you all made a substitute wand? Good. Let's practice wandless magic with it. Take out your substitute wand," ordered Aberforth.

All the trainees took out their wands which had no magical core.

"Most of you can't do wandless magic, but try hard with your substitute wand. Remember when you used your magic first time? When you do your wandless magic, you will need to feel intense emotion. Concentrate," said Aberforth.

He told them to practice the wandless Shield Charm but no one succeeded that day.

Ron muttered,"You're right, Harry. It is impossible to do magic without a magical core."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

A wave from the Irish Sea hit the shore and turned into foam. Owen Cadwagan turned around from the window of the castle near the shore.

"What's your plan?" Cadwagan asked the toadlike witch in front of him.

"My friend, Mafalda gave me information. We will co-operate with the Goblins. Mafalda will send an owl to the president of Gringotts. They have never forgiven Potter for breaking in there," said Umbridge, smirking.

"What are you plotting? It is dangerous to co-operate with Goblins," said Cadwagan.

"You don't need to co-operate actually. What we have to do is to use them." said Umbridge rubbing the old metal container she was holding in her hand.

Just then Dara entered the guest room carrying a tea set. Umbridge continued to speak, "We will promise to extradite Potter to them and to give them the sword of Gryffindor which they want more than anything."

Dara dropped the tea set on the floor and the fragments scattered.

Cadwagan raised his brow and said, "Dara?"

"Sorry, Father. I will clean this up," said Dara, and cast a nonverbal spell. All the fragments vanished from the floor. Cadwagan opened his mouth after watching his daughter leave.

"But I heard the sword of Gryffindor appeared only when the bravest wizard needed it."

"So we need to capture Potter. We will bring both Potter and the sword of Gryffindor to the Goblins. They've already promised to freeze all assets of the old noble clans and give them to us after we bring them Potter and the sword of Gryffindor. If we can obtain lots of Galleons, we'll be able to regain our political power in the Ministry." She smirked again.

"I don't think your plot will succeed," said Cadwagan.

"Well, I found out that Potter has a girlfriend. We are going to bring his girlfriend here to lure him."

"I see. I won't help you with fetching an innocent girl but my daughter wants to meet him. So you can use this castle for your plot. And," Cadwagan pointed at the metal container in her hand, "Use it well."

After three days training Harry and Ron took a day off and went to George's joke shop.

"Blimey, one hundred Galleons. Will they give us one hundred Galleons every month?" said Ron. They had just had their first month's pay as trainee Aurors.

"When you became an Auror, they will pay you more," Harry grinned at Ron.

"The Twins bought a shop with the thousand Galleons you gave them. So if I save up, I'll be able to buy another shop in a few years, won't I?" said Ron.

"I don't know how much they will pay us when we become Aurors, but do you want another shop?" said Harry.

"Well, Fred had wanted to buy Zonko's. So we are planning to set up a Hogsmeade branch," said Ron.

"Brilliant. Please let me help."

"No, thank you. You have helped enough, Harry. We want to do ourselves." Ron opened the door of the entrance.

The shop was packed with preschool children and their mothers. Harry smiled to see many boys gathering around flying toy cars, and a new product, a flying Hogwarts Express. Then he was dumbfounded to see a miniature figure of himself rescuing a princess who looked like Ginny from the clutches of a dragon. Girls pestered their mothers to buy them the set of miniature Harry and a princess.

"Do you like it? Help yourself to anything you want, Harry," said George behind him.

The mothers and children looked at Harry. The shop was thrown into chaos when they discovered that the Boy who had saved the Wizarding World was there.

"Oops, let's go , Harry." George urged them to go upstairs.

They went upstairs to the second floor. When they stopped on the landing, Harry opened his mouth, "It's very embarrassing to see my own miniature figure, George."

"Sorry, Harry. If you want royalties, we will pay you,"

"No, no, I just.. I don't like to be in the spotlight, you know?"

"Well, it was Fred's idea," said George.

"Was it Fred's?" asked Harry.

"Yep. He tried to cheer up our baby sister while three of you went on your mission last year. So we thought of making the figure set for her. We almost succeeded in making them, but it was difficult to make your miniature figure thrust a spear into a floating dragon in the air. Charlie gave us some advice, and finally we finished it last week."

Harry wondered whether "us" meant George and Fred or George and Ron.

"So, how are the Defence Against Dark Arts products? Do you get orders from the Ministry?"

"Yeah, a lot. The Detective powders the Malfoy boy produced are great. Kingsley told us most of the Ministry officials now use our products before they touch the owl mail," said George.

Then Harry was stunned to hear another George's voice behind him.

"I heard from Ronnie you fought with Umbridge and two Death Eaters, Harry." No, it wasn't George's voice. It was Fred's voice from behind the curtains.

Ron drew the curtains so that they could see Fred's smiling face in the portrait.

"Hi, Harry. How's your Auror job?" Fred's portrait grinned at Harry.

Harry felt awestruck and nearly cried.

"You reacted just like our mum, Harry," said Fred.

Harry couldn't hold back his tears and they dropped from his eyes."I don't know how to say the words, Fred. I'm very sorry. I eh..I miss you."

"No more tears, Harry. You are targeted by a toad Monster, Umbridge," said Fred.

"It's not only me. She is evil. She allied herself with Lestrange who tried to kill Ron, too," said Harry.

"Yeah, I know. But Umbridge has aimed her disgusting her long tongue at only you, Harry. I have been feeling her obsessive harassment against you since you announced U-NO-POO-had come back," said Fred.

"Fred is right. Be careful, Harry," said George.

At the long Slytherin table in the morning, Hermione touched Ron's wooden stick and said, "Did you really feel nothing?"

"Nothing. I swear. Very few are like Dumbledore and able to do wandless magic. Aberforth told us to concentrate and that strong emotions were important but it is impossible. Wizards can't do magic without their wands. I mean, wands without magical cores," said Ron.

"How about you, Harry?" Hermione turned to Harry.

"No, nothing," said Harry.

"Really?" said Hermione.

"Well, I might have felt a little vibration, but I'm not sure," said Harry.

"You did wandless magic at the Dursley's many times when you were a child. So I am convinced that you will be able to do wandless magic earlier than any other trainees. Besides, you can do wandless magic when you do Legilimens and Occlumens," said Hermione.

"Hermione is right. Harry, how did you do your wandless magic when you read Malfoy's mind?" asked Ron.

Then Malfoy cleared his throat, "How long are you going to sit here, Granger? It's not your house table."

"Oh, yes, how is Astoria? Does she feel better?" Hermione stood up.

"She is fine, thank you," said Malfoy coolly.

Ron watched Hermione leaving for the long Gryffindor table to sit next to Ginny and said, "So Harry, how did you do it?"

"Eh, it's just like penetrating Vol..," Harry glanced at Malfoy and changed the name and said,"..like penetrating Tom Riddle's mind."

"Oh..I can't do that," said Ron.

"You are such a git, you will never be able to do wandless magic no matter how hard you train," Malfoy smirked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ron grumbled. He grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice and gulped it down.

Then Astoria came to the spot where they were sitting and said, "May I sit here?"

"Sure," the three of them said together and exchanged glances each other.

She beamed and sat down opposite them, saying,  
"Thank you for returning my potions report , and ."

"You're welcome," said Harry, and Ron said, "No problem. You can ask for our help anytime you want."

Malfoy looked uncomfortable and he kept silent and pretended suddenly to worry about smoothing out the wrinkles of his robes. Harry stood up and said abruptly, "Ron, I remembered the knack of casting the charm you mentioned. Come here."

"What?" Ron stood up.

Harry beckoned Ron to move away from the spot where Astoria and Malfoy were sitting and whispered to Ron,"We should let them alone."

"What?" Ron couldn't understand Harry's intention.

"Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass," Harry nodded towards them.

Ron looked back and stared at them for a while and finally the penny dropped and he said,"Is Malfoy going out with her?"

"I'm not sure, but ..," Harry remembered the time when he became aware of his feeling for Ginny, and tried to explain to Ron. Then Harry heard the sound of growling.

"Harry, where shall we eat? I'm hungry," said Ron.

Only the spot where they had been sitting before was vacant. So they went back and sat down on the same seat.

Astoria looked up and said, "How's your job? Do they train you hard at the Ministry?"

"Eh, yes," "Eh, no," they responded the opposite answers at the same time.

She smiled again and said,"I heard Draco bought the shop in Hogsmeade. I would like to visit the Apothecary in Diagon Alley this afternoon. If the Headmistress allows me to visit there, can I go with you?"

"Of course you can," answered Harry.

They used Floo Powder to travel from the hearth in Headmistress's office, and stepped out of the hearth in the Apothecary shop. Malfoy and Astoria went into the back room to help the shopkeeper with unpacking material boxes. Ron stood at the entrance and kept watch outside the shop. Harry fixed his eyes on the mystic picture on the wall he had seen the other day. The blonde-headed witch entered the castle and this time she didn't vanish. She turned around and showed her face to Harry. He was very surprised. Her eyes were green just like his own. Harry blinked then she vanished. He rubbed his eyes and stared at the picture again.

Then she appeared again and to his surprise, she spoke to him, "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I am Cliodna Cadwagan. My direct descendant, Dara, sends you a message. They will trap you. Be careful, Mr. Potter," then she transfigured into a sea bird and flew away and vanished across the sea in the picture.

Next day Harry and Ron left Hogwarts for the Isle of Skye early in the morning. It was a little chilly, so they cast a Warming Charm. Williamson and Dawlish met them at the entrance to the ruins.

"How is the Malfoy boy? Has anything changed? " asked Williamson.

"No, sir," said Harry.

Williamson nodded and led the way, saying, "We traced the old Druid magic Umbridge cast the other day. It took long time to finish the charm. Unspeakables helped us…"

"Wait, did you mention Unspeakables?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I did. Unspeakables are wizards and witches who work in the Department of Mysteries. They know a little about Druid old magic. They also know about the Druid's dispute with our Ministry. It's a long history," said Williamson.

"I recall the time when Albus Dumbledore visited the magical land of Druid," said Dawlish.

"Professor Dumbledore? When?" asked Harry.

"Before the first battle. About twenty years ago, I think. After we finished our Auror training," said Dawlish. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Trace**

Harry and Ron joined the tracing team. They learned how to track the magical crime scene from Williamson and Proudfoot and gathered evidence about the crime done by the remaining Death Eaters. Harry thought their methods were very similar to the Muggle way in a detective drama which he had watched on TV when he lived with the Dursley's.  
They reached the spot where Harry had fought with Lestrange. Williamson cast the "exsto mages spell," that meant "Magic, show itself," then his wand vibrated rapidly and many long blue shadows appeared on the ground.

"They are traces of magic. Most of them are, I think, Unforgivable Curse and Shield Charms," said Williamson.

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"My intuition from my experience as an Auror tells me," Williamson winked at Harry.

"You will have many chances to practice this charm from now on," said Dawlish.

Williamson looked up at the branches which were growing in the ruins of the castle and cast the same incantation with his wand.

Harry could see other blue shadows on the branches.

"Hmm. Is it Dark Magic? The caster might have used Dark Magic and then disapparated. Potter, did you use Dark Magic?" asked Williamson.

"No, I didn't. It was Malfoy. He saved us by using the Dark Magic Professor Snape taught us," said Harry, but he was lying when he said 'taught us'.

Williamson nodded,"Snape. I see. He was an ex-Death Eater. The leaves on those parts of the tree were all blown apart. So Lestrange might have disapparated to the southwest."

"To Ireland ?" said Dawlish.

"Maybe…or to the Isle of Man." said Williamson.

Harry and Ron also looked up and stared at the branches.

"Here, take it," Williamson took out a camera and handed it to Harry.

"What shall I do with this?" asked Harry.

"Take pictures of the evidence. Observe and memorize the patterns of the shadows. It will help you from now on," said Williamson.

Harry took pictures and soon a few sheets of pictures popped out like a polaroid camera. They were magical pictures. He could see the movement of the branches in the pictures. Harry and Ron stared at the blue shadows in the pictures.

"So we can draw a conclusion from the evidence: We received a report from Unspeakables about Druid old magic, yesterday's inspection and today's inspection of the scene. Lestranges must have run away to the one of the magic lands of Druid," said Williamson.

They apparated to the entrance of the Quidditch pitch of Pride of Portree. A stern looking old witch and a middle-aged witch were standing at the entrance.

"Are we late?" Dawlish asked the middle aged witch.

"No, the game will start in an hour. Thank you for coming, I'm Meaghan. This is my mother, Catriona McCormack." she held out her hand and they shook hands by turn.

"Blimey, Meaghan and Catriona McCormack! They were very famous Quidditch players," whispered Ron to Harry.

"Are you Aurors?" asked Catriona McCormack glancing at Harry and Ron with her piercing look.

"No, they're trainee Aurors," said Dawlish.

"Mother, he is Harry Potter," said Meaghan. She looked awestruck at noticing Harry.

The old Quidditch expert took a step closer to Harry and hugged him tight and said, "I knew your father James. You fought the Dark Lord very well. I'm very proud of you. Your father would be very proud of you."

"Did you know my father?" Harry was bubbling with expectation. He remembered the letters he found from Snape's textbook.

"Yes, I did know him and your mother Lily. Minerva McGonagall asked us to shelter them from the Dark Lord before they left for Godric's Hollow before you were born. But they decided to change their hiding place not to cause us trouble. We regret that we couldn't stop them leaving," said the old expert.

"Excuse me, madam but we must be ready for patrolling," Williamson cut in.

"Where will you stay after your patrol?" she asked.

"We're just going home," said Harry.

"Well, how about staying at our home after your patrol?"

"May I? I'd be glad to."

After patrol at the pitch Harry asked Ron to send an owl to Andromeda to tell her he would stay at McCormack's cottage.

The cottage was detached with four basic rooms, two upstairs, two down. One of them was large. Harry looked in the larger room beyond the square living room, and could see various patterns of kilt clothes hung above the hearth. There was an upright piano by the hearth. On the piano lots of picture frames were standing.

"My son Kirley is a lead guitarist of the Weird Sisters, you know," said Catriona.

"He has loved music since he was two years old. I played lots of tunes for him."

Harry smiled at the picture of little baby Kirley and turned his gaze to another picture. His father and his mother were beaming at him. His mother's belly looked big. So he was here with James and Lily. He felt filled with heartrending sorrow.

"Your mother, Lily was a brilliant witch. She knew a lot about Druid old magic," said Catriona.

"Did she?"

"Yes, she did. She told me she got the knowledge from journals and her old friend.., what was his name? I can't remember,"

"Severus Snape?"

"That's right. Snape. I can't forget your father's sullen face when Lily mentioned Snape. I heard Lily's parents were Muggles, but I reckon her ancestors were from Druid. Noble druid clans, all have green eyes. It's a common feature in the Isle of Skye. I have had no doubt of your defeating Dark Lord. You have her green eyes. Your father, James fought against the Dark Lord three times. *. He was also a great wizard."

"Yes, he was killed the fourth time when he defied Voldemort. He had no time to retrieve his wand when Voldemort broke into our house," Harry regretted that he let the words slip when he saw her eyes grow wide with surprise.

"You were just a baby. How did you know the last scene of your father?"

"I...I just guessed or I had a dream,"

"You must have Seer's power,"

"What?"

"Some Druids are Seers. They have an ability to predict the future and to trace the past."

"Eh, I suppose so, if you say so." Harry didn't protest any more. It was hard to explain without mentioning Horcrux.

"I see. I think you will be a great wizard like Albus Dumbledore," Catriona looked satisfied.

After an enjoyable dinner with Catriona and Meaghan, a snowy owl called Sirius carried his mail to Harry. He took out a bottle of the tester Malfoy had invented and sprinkled powders over the mail on trial. No reaction appeared so he pulled off Andromeda's letter and unrolled it to read.

 _Harry_  
 _I heard from your mate that you would stay at McCormack's. If you can, please ask Kirley to give me his autograph. I'm his fan._  
 _Andromeda_

Harry grinned at the mail. And he recalled the poster of the Weird Sisters on the wall in Ginny's room at the Burrow.

"Where does your son live now?" asked Harry.

"He lives in London now."

"Eh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"My godson's grandma is your son's fan, so can I ask you to get his autograph? And my girlfriend is also a Weird Sisters fan."

"Oh, I have some. Wait a sec," Meaghan stood up and went to the back room.

And she came back with two pieces of plaid. They had a sign 'Kirley Duke, the Weird Sisters ' with an illustration of a guitar. She handed them to Harry. Harry thanked her and she led him to the guest room.

When she left she said,"Your parents also stayed in this room. Make yourself at home, Harry. Good-night." she closed the door.

A set of sweat pants and a Weird Sisters T-shirt were folded on the bed. Harry took them and changed his clothes and sat down on the bed. He looked around and found an old tiny music box on the table near the bed. He supposed it was a Muggle music box. He stood up to take it and looked at the bottom, but he couldn't find the winder. Instead of a winder there was an engraved rune. He took out his wand and patted the spot with his wand without thinking. The box opened. To his surprise, he heard a female voice from inside the box,

"My little baby, are you sleeping? I can't wait to see you. If you are a girl, your name is Jane. If you are a boy, Harry, your name is Harry. Oh, James, will it really work?"

Then male voice cut in,  
"Yeah, I think so. If what that weird old Druid witch said is true, it will work. Now sing your lullaby."

Harry held the music box in his hands and sat down on the bed. Tears fell down on his face. It was the same Gaelic song Andromeda always sang for Teddy. He lay down on the bed holding the box. He tapped the box again and again. He fell asleep listening to his parents' conversation and Lily's soft singing voice.

In shades of red and blue Harry was sleeping. He was naked in the water. He heard the song through the sound of gentle waves with regular beats like heartbeats. His eyes were closed but he could see the scene, a stag and a doe were dancing with a young deer in his mind.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you have a good sleep?" asked Catriona pouring tea into his cup.

"Yes, thank you." Harry sat down on an oak chair.

"I found this," he handed over the music box to Catriona.

"Oh, it's a music box an old Druid witch sold to Lily. Lily forgot to take it with her. We wanted to send it back to her, but we couldn't find where they were hiding. We couldn't open it."

"Can I take this?"

"Of course, you can. We forgot that it was still in the guest room."

Harry tapped the box again. They could hear the conversation of young couple and Lily's soft song. Catriona shed tears.

"I suppose this box was enchanted so that only you and your parents could open. You look like James. You're a great man like him. I'm very proud of you, Harry. And your eyes are just the same as Lily's. Your clear green eyes remind me of her."

The grilles slid open. Harry stepped out into the corridor and walked up to a reception counter of the office of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry to register as an Animagus. Then a young witch said,

"Name, please."

"Harry James Potter."

The witch looked up and stared at Harry in surprise.

"I would like to register my Animagus form."

"Oh, I'll call , ," the young witch stood up turning her face shades of pink and went to the back room. Soon an old wizard with piercing look like a hawk appeared.

"Mr. Potter, are you an animagus?"

"Yes, I can."

"Good. To what animal form will you change?"

"A horse."

"What's your Patronus form?"

"Eh, a stag."

"Weird. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I tried a number of times."

"O.K. Follow me."

Harry followed after into the back room.

The wall of the room was moss green. There was a big mirror on the wall. sat down on the oak arm chair and said,"Are you ready, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Please begin."

Harry breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He recalled the dream he had the other night at McCormack's and chanted the incantation swishing his holly wand. He felt his own magical energy fill in and blood rush through his body. He heard the voice of Mr. Murray before he opened his eyes.

"Brilliant, but you are not a horse."

Harry was stunned when he opened his eyes to see a stag in the mirror. He chanted the incantation in his brain 'Finite' and tried once again. This time he recalled Ginny. Harry put all his feeling for Ginny into his magic and chanted and opened his eyes. A majestic stag was standing again in front of the mirror.

"Marvelous! I'll register your Animagus as a stag. Well done, Mr. Potter," Mr. Murray smiled at Harry.

"But Mr. Murray, I was a horse when I tried it at Hogwarts," Harry protested.

" . we have rarely seen such a sight but sometimes your Animagus changes into another one. We don't know why, but it can happen."

After registering as an animagus Harry felt his fear of being an Auror had gone. He was full of confidence. He felt his heart was brimming with fight. After he came back to the Auror Headquarters, he had duels with other trainees in sequence and he beat them all. Other trainees and Aurors applauded Harry frantically when he defeated the last defender, Blaise Zabini.

"Your fight today reminded me of your defeating the Dark Lord, mate," Ron said.

Harry grinned at Ron and turned his gaze to Seamus who was imitating Harry's last dueling move against Blaise.

"Seamus, I have to talk with you,"

"What do you want to talk about with me?" Seamus came up to Harry.

"Do you know the magic land of Druid in Ireland?"

"Oh, yes, I do."

"Really? Tell me."

"Well, I need a map. Do you have a map, Harry?"

"Neh, ...oh, I remember. We have one in the office!"

They dropped in at the office before going home. There was a big map of Britain and Ireland on the wall near Robard's desk. Harry noticed the posters of wanted wizards near the map. In one poster, Rodolphus Lestrange was staring at Harry. He stared back and gripped his wand tighter.

Seamus pointed the map with his wand and spoke,"These northern and western parts of Ireland are all Druidic magic lands. The chieftain's name is Owen Cadwagan. He is the most famous wizard in our Irish wizarding community."

"How about the Isle of Man?" Ron asked.

"It's under Ministry control."

Harry stared at the northern and western parts of Ireland. Umbridge, Rabastan and Rodolphus must be hiding there.

"Kingsley has already sent an owl mail to Cadwagan," Gawain Robards spoke to Harry from behind.

"What for?" asked Harry.

"To ask them if they are sheltering the culprits. But no reply."

Harry asked Ron to go to Hogwarts though they were off duty on Thursday.

"Do you miss Ginny?" Ron teased.

"Yes, I do. Don't you miss Hermione?" He played a joke back on him.

"Yes, I do miss her. But they have classes."

"To tell the truth I want to learn about Runes," said Harry.

"You want to learn about Runes? What for?"

"The curing stones, a runic symbol of "The tales of Beedle the Bard" and a music box," said Harry all at once.

"I don't understand. What is the music box?"

Harry took out the music box from his moleskin pouch.

"I found this at McCormac's," he tapped the rune at the bottom of the box with his wand.

They heard Harry's parents' voices and Lily's singing quietly.

"That's your dad and mum."

"Yes, it is." Harry smiled.

"So why do you want to learn about Runes?" Ron asked again.

"Umbridge cast Druidic old magic upon the ruins in the Isle of Skye. We need to learn about Runes. We have to make the first move."

They apparated in front of the gate to Hogwarts. Ron sent his Patronus in. A silvery Jack Russell terrier leapt away and soon Neville was running down to them.

He opened the gate and said, "I was very surprised and glad to hear you wanted to learn about Runes." Neville led them to the classroom near the statue of Gargoyle.

"The Ancient Runes class has just begun. Come in," Neville urged them to enter.

Harry spotted Hermione's bushy hair and exchanged smiles with Ron. Some of the girl students in the back seats glanced back at them and giggled. Bathsheba Babbling gave a lecture about runic alphabets and the Ancient runes used in Merlin's era. Harry could barely listen to whole lecture without falling asleep. He heard a snoring sound from Ron. Hermione ran up to them after the lecture.

"What a pleasant surprise to see the two of you," she grinned.

"Oh, Harry, you took notes about the lecture. You began to study in earnest, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I want to know more, but the lecture was not practical, was it?"

"Well, theory is important when you encounter a new rune."

"Do you have time to teach me? I mean, the practical parts," said Harry.

"O.K. I think I can. During lunchtime and after classes."

"Thanks. I'll visit the Headmistress's office. Will you come with me, Ron?"

"Well, I will join another class with Hermione," said Ron.

"All right, see you at lunch time. Oh, wait, Hermione, did the password for the Gargoyle change?"

"No, it's just the same 'Treacle Tart'."

"Oh, OK," Harry felt embarrassed a little to remember his kiss scene with Ginny on his birthday. McGonagall was there when Ginny handed him a treacle tart kissing him.

Harry opened the heavy door but McGonagall wasn't there. The portraits of previous headmasters were snoring gently in their frames except one. Dumbledore spoke to Harry.

"Harry, my boy, I heard you went to the Isle of Skye to trace the culprits."

"Yes, I did, Professor. We found out they flew to the southwest. Kingsley sent the owl to the chieftain of Druid to ask him if he was sheltering Umbridge and two Death Eaters,"

"I heard about it from Kingsley. I'm sure Owen is sheltering them."

"Why didn't he send back his reply?"

"I suppose he is thinking to use them to retrieve their magic lands,"

"Retrieve? What do you mean?"

"The problem of magical land ownership is very complicated. The Ministry officials have avoided the problem for a long time, a very long time. Well, Harry. You look very confident. What has made you change like that?" Dumbledore beamed at Harry.

Harry took out the music box and tapped the bottom with his wand. They were listening to it for a while and Dumbledore opened his mouth, "I'm very sorry, Harry. It was me who couldn't protect your parents from Tom Riddle," there were tears in his eyes.

"No, Professor, please don't blame yourself. After finding this music box, I had a happy dream and when I took the animagus test to register, I transformed into a stag. I had transformed into a horse before I went to the Isle of Skye the second time. Why did my Animagus form change?"

"A horse? Whose Patronus form is that?"

"It's Ginny's."

"Oh, your girlfriend's. I see. Perhaps your mind has been weak since you had the fight in the ruins. But after you were reminded how much your parents loved you, I suppose your magic recovered."

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

 **Author's Note: * "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" -p741,Chapter 37, The Lost Prophecy, the Order of Phoenix by J.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Trap**

Hermione unrolled a piece of parchment that showed the Ancient Runes alphabetical charts and explained to Harry how to combine them, Harry took notes eagerly.

"Will you make curing stones, Harry?" Luna Lovegood spoke to Harry in her dreamy voice and sat down next to Ginny who served pork chop and potatoes on to Harry's lunch plate.

"No, I'm just learning about Rune alphabetical charts."

"If you could master all the Druidic rune patterns, you could activate the curing stones. Then you could use them to remove the cursed scars except the one from the Killing Curse," Luna said.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Here, a fanatical reader of the 'Quibbler' sent this journal to my dad. It's out of publication now."

Luna handed Harry the journal. It was another edition of "Ancient Magic." Harry took it and opened the pages while Luna explained,

"From page twelve they mention about curing scars that are actually cursed."

Harry expected the article to show how to combine runes to activate the curing stones in order to remove the cursed scars from his body, but they only described the theory.

"Luna, thank you," Harry returned the journal. Hermione took the journal from Luna. He thought that if he had known how to activate the curing stones to erase the cursed scars, he could have removed Malfoy's dark Mark. If it was possible to remove the scars and marks, then Umbridge would not be able to use the Dark Mark to send messages. He stared at his scars on his left hand, spelling out 'I must not tell lies' which Umbridge had tortured him with in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

"Harry, look," Hermione showed another page to Harry.

He took the journal again and looked at the page Hermione showed. There were rune alphabets.

"It's just a chart. What did you find?"

"Harry, it's a little different from the runic alphabets we learned."

Harry looked carefully at the chart again. Hermione was right. Each had different glyph letters. Harry took out his quill and tried to take notes, but Hermione stopped him from writing.

"Harry, it's easier to do a Copying Charm," she cast the Copying Charm, and soon a chart the same as the one on the journal appeared on the piece of parchment Harry held.

"Wicked! I want to learn this charm," said Ron.

"Thank you, Hermione," said Harry smiling.

"Harry, if we can work out how to find the druidic runes that activate the curing stone , we will be able to erase most of the scars caused by Dark Magic," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," said Harry.

"Oh, you're wondering if you can remove the scars you got during the war, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You should remove them," said Hermione decisively.

"Should I?" Harry threw an inquiring look at her.

"Yes, you should. Umbridge will target you next."

Her words made Harry blink for the phrases reminded him of the conversation with Fred in the portrait of George's joke shop the other day. And he felt little sick remembering how the headache had dominated him when he had been one of Voldemort's Hocruxes.

Next day it was a sunny afternoon and Harry and Ron escorted Malfoy and Astoria to the Apothecary in Diagon Alley. Harry took out the Druidic Alphabetical Chart and compared the ones on the curing stones on the Apothecary's shelf and began to take notes with his quill while Ron was guarding the entrance of the shop. Harry was startled when Malfoy spoke to him.

"Why are you taking notes?"

Harry glanced back. Malfoy was standing with Astoria who was holding a small box of serpentine stones in her hands.

"Eh, I'm doing research."

"Research? Ha?" Malfoy gave a questioning look.

"Well, I'm just learning about Runes."

"What are they?" asked Malfoy glancing at the chart in his hand.

"They are Druidic Ancient Runes."

"Druidic?"

"Yeah."

"Potter, I have something to tell you," said Malfoy quietly.

This time it was Harry who threw a questioning look. Malfoy urged him to go to the corner of the shop then he cast 'Muffliato' to prevent others from listening to their conversation.

"In the past my father penetrated Umbridge's mind at the ruins and he found that they were sheltered by the chieftain of the Druid clan. His name is Owen Cadwagan. His intention is to retrieve the magical lands of Druid with the assistance of Umbridge, her allies and other Death Eaters."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry.

Malfoy looked surprised and said,

"How did you know?"

"Well, we investigated the spot we fought with Lestrange and we discovered they flew to Ireland."

"Oh, brilliant," Malfoy looked a little disappointed.

"Malfoy, do you have any other vital information?" asked Harry.

"Well, eh," Malfoy glanced at Astoria.

Astoria seemed to understand what Malfoy was thinking and opened her mouth,

"Our Manor House is in Cornwall. There are a lot of curing stones but few wizards can activate them. They say only the old Druid clans could. We think we can use curing stones to remove his Dark Mark."

"Really?" Harry also wanted to know which stone could remove the Dark Mark.

"My mother hates the Dark Mark on my arm so she researched in several old Magical libraries through Britain. And finally she found the book which told about the curing stones to remove the scars and marks cursed by Dark magic,"

"Which curing stones can remove the scars and marks? Do they have them in this shop?" Harry nodded towards the stones on the shelf.

Malfoy answered,"No, they don't. They need to be soap stones. Only activated soap stones can remove the cursed marks and scars."

"How can we get some?" Harry asked.

"My father collected some, but we don't know about the runes which activate them," said Astoria.

Runes again. Harry thought for a while. He needed to know what Rune combinations would activate the soap stones.

"If the activated soap stones could remove my Dark Mark, Umbridge won't be able to use it to send her disgusting messages," said Malfoy.

Ron entered the shop. "What are you talking about? I can't hear."

"I'm sorry, Ron. Malfoy, finish your 'Muffliato'," said Harry.

Malfoy finished his magic.

Ron cut in, and asked gingerly, "Malfoy, are you going to work in the Apothecary tomorrow?"

"Why are you asking me?" Malfoy asked. Then he suddenly understood and said, "Oh yeah, your sister has her first Quidditch match."

Harry was startled to hear what Malfoy said. If Malfoy came here tomorrow, they would miss the match.

Malfoy smirked at Harry's puzzled look."Potter, do you want to see your girlfriend's first match, too?"

Harry tried to keep his poker face, but he couldn't and he said,"To tell the truth, yes, I'd like to watch her game."

Malfoy looked triumphant and said,"Well, Astoria wants to watch the game, so we will go to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow morning. Escort us to the pitch and guard us, Potter, Weasley."

Yes, he was Malfoy. Malfoy who loved to command others hadn't changed at all. But this time Ron and Harry exchanged relieved looks.

Many large Gryffindor banners were flashing different colors in the stands. Harry grinned at them remembering his first match. Hermione might have taught the young Gryffindors how to charm those banners. They also could see the Ravenclaw banners. Harry and Ron stood behind Malfoy and Astoria. Then Hermione squeezed into the spot to stand next to them.

"Harry, Ginny was looking for you. Can you go to her and cheer her up?"

"Eh, I want to. But we are on duty." Harry nodded towards Malfoy.

Hermione frowned at Malfoy and said,"Ron and I will watch him. Go, Harry."

"No, I can't. I'm not a school boy."

"But Harry,"

Then the other spectators made a stir. Gwenog Jones and Valmai Morgan marched through the stand up to the guests' seats. Madam Hooch stood in the middle of the pitch.

A young boy's voice rang through the stadium,"I'm Josef Wood. It is a great honor for me to be called on as a commentator. The captain of the Gryffindor team this year is our goddess Ginevra Weasley. My cousin Oliver Wood told me Puddlemere United wanted her but Miss Jones moved first. This is practically Weasley's tryout for the Holyhead Harpies."

Seven Gryffindor players entered the pitch. Harry could see Ginny's tense look and he was carried away by a sudden impulse to run to her to cheer her up and shouted, "Ginny, show them your talent and fight!"

Ginny noticed Harry's voice and looked up beaming with joy towards Harry. He smiled back at her.

It was a close match. All the Ravenclaw Beaters kept their eyes on Ginny but she got lots of points. Andrew did an excellent snitch catch after Ginny scored ten points more. He moved as fast as Harry had taught the other day. Gryffindor: one hundred and twenty points, Ravenclaws : one hundred. Among the roar of spectators which filled the pitch, Harry saw Ginny running up towards him in the stand. He tried to run down the stand towards her, but he suddenly felt sharp pains through his body and his left hand. He saw an image like a flash: Ginny tortured by Death Eaters. Harry knew it was not real. Real Ginny was getting closer to him and Harry resisted the pains all through his body and held her tight in his arm.

But she noticed his grimace. "Harry, are you alright? Shall I call Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, Ginny, don't go. I'm OK. I just felt a little sick."

But she left to call someone. Then another burning sensation ran through his body, and his left hand. In his mind he saw an image of Rodolphus torturing her. Were they doing Dark Magic right now using the scars like they did to Malfoy? The pain increased so that he couldn't stand any more.

He knelt down saying,"Ginny, come back. I'm OK."

He breathed heavily with a burning pain through his body and stared at the scars on his left hand: I must not tell lies. He had a weird feeling as if he was being watched by the toad-like witch from somewhere, and he shivered. Then Harry felt his upper body being lifted. Ron and Malfoy supported him. They dragged Harry off to the Hospital Wing. Harry tried to speak.

Malfoy stopped him."Potter, don't speak. I know your condition. Your symptoms are just the same as mine."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I told Malfoy you had lots of scars on your body when he asked me," said Ron.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked. He feared the image would come true.

"Don't worry, Harry. She had to talk with Gwenog Jones, you know. Today's match was her tryout for the Holyhead Harpies," Hermione was speaking behind him.

Harry was still worried and said panting,"Hermione, please go and watch Ginny. I'm getting a message right now."

"What message?" Hermione asked.

"Filthy Umbridge is sending you a message, isn't she?" said Malfoy.

Harry just nodded and opened his mouth making a grimace of pain, not sure whether to believe Malfoy.

He remembered Malfoy had helped him and Ron at the ruins in the Isle of Skye and said,"Malfoy, we need soap stones. Ask Astoria to get some from her father. Hermione, I need your help. We must find the way to activate the soap stones to remove my scars and his mark. But now please watch over Ginny."

"I will," Hermione said briskly and left.

When they entered the Entrance Hall, his pain stopped as if nothing had happened. Harry felt uneasy.

"Ron, let's go back to the pitch," said Harry and ran out of the Entrance Hall.

"Oi, Malfoy come with us," Ron shouted and followed Harry.

The three of them hurried back to the pitch in haste. There were still students chattering merrily. Harry looked around the pitch but he couldn't find Ginny with Gwenog.

Harry asked one of the students,"Have you seen Gwenog Jones?"

The younger student answered,"Yes, we did. She left with a man a few minutes ago."

"With a man? Wasn't she with Ginevra Weasley?" Harry panicked.

"No, she wasn't. Miss Weasley left with Morgan." she said.

His uneasiness peaked when another girl student said,"They went to the gate."

Harry instantly ran down to the gate. He looked around but he only could find other parents passing him by. They greeted him when they noticed him standing by the gate.

Then Ron and Malfoy ran towards him panting and Ron said  
"Hermione told me through a two-way mirror. She couldn't find Ginny so she will check the Common Room. They may be celebrating the victory."

"Yes, a mirror, thanks!" Harry took out his palm top two-way mirror and tapped the mirror with his wand and called Ginny. But there was no reflection.

"She must have left her mirror in her trunk during the game, mate," said Ron.

Then he felt a vibration, he expected to see Ginny in the mirror but he was disappointed to see Hermione's face in his mirror.

She said,"Harry, Ginny isn't here, in the Common Room. I'll check the Headmistress's Office," then Hermione suddenly changed her tone and shouted,"Harry, the Marauder's Map! Did you check the map?"

"Right!" Harry took out the map and unfolded it regretting that he had forgotten its existence. He couldn't find, Ginevra Weasley on the map.

Then a silvery Golden Retriever jumped in front of Harry and he spoke in the Head Auror's voice,"Valmai Morgan was found in the locker room of Holyhead Harpies before the game started. Miss Jones is worried Ginevra Weasley might have been abducted by a bogus Morgan. Several of Morgan's hairs seem to have been pulled out. Hestia and Dedalus are going to Hogwarts. After their arrival, go to the Headmistress's office and join the tracing team there."

Ron groaned. They had used Polyjuice Potion to abduct Ginny. Harry reckoned a bogus Morgan had used a Portkey outside the gate of Hogwarts.

"Harry, what did you see in Umbridge's message?" Ron asked with his worried look.

"Ginny being tortured by Rodolphus," said Harry biting his lips.

"Potter, don't believe the image. You know it's not true," said Malfoy.

But this time Harry wasn't convinced. Rodolphus had tried to kill Ron in the ruins. Bellatrix's husband wouldn't spare her life, Harry knew it. He couldn't breathe when he imagined Ginny was killed.

He said,"Ron, watch Malfoy until Hestia and Dedalus arrive. I'll go to the Apothecary."

"What? Why do you want to go to the Apothecary now?" asked Ron.

"I need to see Cliodna Cadwagon in the Apothecary's picture. Believe me, Ron. I know what I'm doing. Meet me at the Apothecary later," he went out of the gate and disapparated.

The old shopkeeper looked surprised to see Harry apparating in the front of the picture.

"Merlin's beard. Nice to see you again, Mr. Potter. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, can I talk with Cliodna here?" Harry asked pointing to the picture.

"Cliodna? The legendary powerful druidess?"

"Is she such a witch?"

"Of course, she is. Here is her card," the old man picked out one of the chocolate frog cards and handed it to Harry.

The druidess Cliodna on the card was scratching her nose and winked at Harry. He remembered the first time he saw the card in the Hogwarts Express. He had seen this Druidess on the card in his first year, but her face was a little different from the Cliodna Cadwagan of the picture in the shop. Harry returned the card to the old man and took a step closer to the picture. There she was. But this time she was a sea bird. The bird tilted forward her head to groom the feathers of her wings.

"Excuse me, Madam Cliodna?" Harry spoke to the sea bird.

Then the sea bird stopped grooming and turned into the Druidess."Harry Potter. You were late to notice. Your girlfriend has already been taken away. I warned you."

"Yeah, you're right. I was late, but I'd like to know where they took her. Please tell me the place."

"Bring the sword with you. Without the sword you will never retrieve her."

"What sword?"

"The sword you used in the Chamber of Secrets."

"The sword of Gryffindor? How did you know I had used the sword?"

"Sir Cadogan in Hogwarts told me. He is my kin. We have his portrait in our castle in Ireland."

"I see. I must go to your Druidic magic land. Please tell me the place."

"They made the inside of the castle difficult to reach by blending their Dark Magic with our Druidic magic. You had better bring the portrait of Sir Cadogan. He will deliver my messages to you. I will open the veil. Follow your godfather's voice. He will guide you. I have to go. My dear descendant, Dara is calling me. I must help her. Don't forget to bring the sword and the portrait," said Cliodna and she turned to a sea bird again then vanished.

Harry was perplexed. Cliodna mentioned about Sirius. She told Harry she would open the veil. He remembered the scene when Sirius fell down into the veil three years ago. Was it possible for Sirius to come back?

Just then Harry heard the pop sound. Ron apparated in the shop.

"Oh, Merlin. You are still here. I thought you had flown to Ireland alone, mate," said Ron.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing but I need the sword."

"What sword?"

"The sword of Gryffindor. We must go back to Hogwarts."

"Why do you need the sword of Gryffindor?"

"I don't know. But we don't have much time. Let's go."

They apparated to the front of the gate.

Hermione was standing there looking worried."Oh,the two of you are back. I'm relieved. The Aurors went to the Headmistress's office. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I should have been with her when you felt the pain."

"Don't apologize, Hermione. It was me who was stupid. But we have no time. I need your help. While we are in Ireland, please find out the way to activate the soap stone. Astoria's father has some. Decipher the druidic runes or do anything to activate the soap stone. If you succeed, remove Malfoy's Dark Mark. They'll target him next time," said Harry entering the Entrance Hall.

"I got it," nodded Hermione.

"And I need the portrait of Sir Cadogan. Where is he?"

"He loves duels so his portrait is next to the portraits where the other knights are enjoying their duels. He is above the landing to the Gryffindor Common Room," said Hermione.

Hermione left to go to the Slytherin Common Room to find Astoria. Ron and Harry ran up the stairs to the landing and they took the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony. Harry shrank it and shoved it into his moleskin pouch. Then they ran down the stairs and dashed to the spot where the statue of Gargoyle was waiting. Harry shouted "Treacle Tart!" and off they went up to the landing in front of the door of the Headmistress's office.

When Harry opened the door, Seamus shouted,"Harry, where were you? We were thinking to send a second Patronus message to you. We're leaving for Ireland. We're coming with you!"

Harry noticed Dean next to Seamus. Williamson and Dawlish were also there with other wizards who Harry didn't know.

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth,"Potter, I'm very sorry Ginevra Weasley was abducted. We'll do anything to get her back. Dumbledore will help you."

Harry glanced at the portrait of Dumbledore. He was looking at Harry with his penetrating, light-blue stare.

"Professor Dumbledore, I need the sword of Gryffindor," said Harry.

"Why do you need the sword?" asked Dumbledore.

"I don't know really. But we will never get Ginny back without the sword."

"Minerva, please open," said Dumbledore.

McGonagall pulled at the side of Dumbledore's portrait and it swung forwards. She carefully took the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of a hidden cavity behind it and handed it to Harry.

 ** _Authot's Note: Many thanks to my great beta, chinaglaze. Please leave your thought. Thank you for stopping by._**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Lake Loe**

Harry swung his right leg over his Firebolt. He recalled the warmth of Ginny's body when he had held her tight last time at the Quidditch pitch, gripped the handle tightly and kicked hard off the ground. He could see the shimmering surface of the Black Lake below soon after he soared up to the air. They kept travelling to the south, sometimes flying with sea birds and big raven-like birds with red beaks. They descended, avoiding the clouds above, Harry was grateful for the set of thick Auror robes that kept him warm in the cold air. Finally they landed on the ground on the Isle of Man.

"This is the land of Fionn MacCumhaill," said Seamus.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Fionn MacCoul! He was an Irish warrior who served ancient High King Airt McCormac," said Seamus.

"Was he a great wizard?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he was. But he was a half-giant. According to a folk tale, he ate the mythical Salmon of Knowledge which gave him the power to cure any diseases after he cooked the salmon, licked his thumb and swallowed some of the salmon's skin."

"Oh," said Harry and Ron.

"They say giants still live here," added Seamus.

"What?" Harry and Ron said together again.

"Finnegan is right. Be careful," said another wizard who they didn't know.

"Who are they?" Ron asked Dean nodding towards the other wizards.

"They are Unspeakables," answered Dean.

One of the Unspeakables opened his mouth,

"They are coming, we mustn't be seen," he cast a charm to disguise them.

Harry and the other wizards did likewise. Soon they heard a lumbering sound.  
Two giants walked by dragging sheep. Their footsteps made the ground quake. The wizards held their breath and waited by the big rock until the sound faded away.

"Bloody hell, giants! They are twice as big as Hagrid!" said Ron.

"Yeah, they are even bigger than Grawp," said Harry.

"The Portkey that will carry you to the Druidic lands is over there," pointed one of the Unspeakables.

"We can't apparate in to the Druidic lands without his permission," said Williamson.

"Whose permission do we need?" Ron asked.

"Owen Cadwagan. I reckon the culprits could have his permission to apparate. But we can't get his permission. So we use a Portkey. He allows only wizards and witches of his people and their acquaintances and friends to use the Portkey. So this time Finnegan joined us. His father is a friend of Owen Cadwagan," said Dawlish.

They went across the wooded valley to the bottom hollow. One of the Unspeakables chanted the incantation and activated the Portkey, which was a shabby boot. The boot glowed bright blue and all of them touched it. They were pulled into nothingness, spinning uncontrollably away from the Isle of Man. Seconds later their feet slammed on to the hard ground in another wooded valley. Harry stumbled over a stone.

"Welcome to my homeland," said Seamus. He held out his hand to Harry and helped him to stand up.

Harry looked around. He understood the reason why the Irish Quidditch team color was green. The beaming lights from the sky threw the different color of green shades all over the hills and highlands. It took Harry's breath away to see the beauty of the various shades of green.

"We say emerald green," Seamus grinned at Harry.

"If Ginny was here, she would say it's like your eyes," chuckled Dean looking at Harry.

"When did you become a poet?" Seamus said to Dean.

Harry thought of Ginny: She was also in the same land where Harry was standing. He hoped Ginny was not being mentally or physically tortured.

"Well, where shall we start?" said Williamson.

"Let's go to the pub to get the information we need to enter the castle of Cadwagan," said Dawlish.

"I got it. Lead on, Finnegan," said Williamson.

"Yes, sir," said Seamus.

They walked up the wooded hill and went into the town. They changed the color of their Auror robes from the normal dark red to black so as not to be noticed. Seamus led them to the pub 'The Mermaid' whose entrance was not wide but once they entered, they heard cheerful conversation and rousing music. Seamus ordered stout for everyone and talked to the witch who brought eight bottles of strong dark beer.

"Did you know when the gate of the castle was open?"

"No, I don't remember, but my brother Liam delivered stout to the castle, he knows when. Liam, come here!" the ruddy faced witch called her brother.

The black-haired Liam wiped his wet hands on his apron and came to the table they were sitting at.

"Cara, don't shout. Your voice is too loud. If you don't behave, you will be a maiden forever."

"Oh, shut it! These blokes want to know when the gate of the castle was open."

Liam squinted at Harry and said,

"Have we met before? I think I know you."

"Of course, he is ..," Seamus was stopped by Williamson who grabbed his arm and said,

"No, we've never met you. This is our first trip. Is the castle open for tourists? We would like to visit the most famous magical castle in your country."

"We call it Dún Libhse Castle, Muggles call it Dunluce Castle, they can only see the ruins but for us, it's the most magnificent castle near the beautiful Causeway Coast. Cadwagan's daughter, princess Dara always goes to the coast in the morning, so you can enter the gate in the morning with her feather."

"Her feather? Is she a Veela?" asked Dawlish. The heather reminded him of the bird-like magical creatures.

"What is Veela?" Liam asked.

Ron swallowed hard hearing the word 'Veela', and he explained, "They are the most beautiful magical creatures. They are usually beautiful women but when they got angry, they turned to bird-like monsters"

Harry remembered when he and Ron had seen Veelas at the Quidditch World Cup in their fourth year. He had been so enchanted by the Veelas, that Hermione had barely been able to stop him jumping from the high stand to the ground in excitement.

Liam shook his head and said,"Oh, she's not a kind of Veela at all. They say she has magical ability we don't have. She may collect various kinds of feathers or make them, I don't know how she creates those feathers but you can't enter the castle without her feather." said Liam.

"Do you have her feather?" said Williamson.

"Yes, I do. But I can't lend it to you, sorry,"

"How can we get her feather?" said Dawlish.

"Her feather is a key to enter the castle. Mostly Cadwagan gives her feather to the head of an Irish Wizarding family. Only the head is allowed to have the right to enter the castle. Your father has it, perhaps, Mr. eh,?" Liam asked Seamus.

"Finnegan. My father is a Muggle, so we don't have the feather, my grandfather might have had it, but he died two years ago. I heard my mother had visited there when she was a child," said Finnegan.

"We don't have much time to wait. We will only stay a few days. Do you know if there are other ways to get her feather?" Williamson asked.

Liam shrugged and said,

"Well, go to the Causeway Coast tomorrow morning. Princess Dara loves to talk with sea birds. If she likes you, she will give you her feather."

They set up the tent near the Causeway Coast. Most of them fell asleep soon after drinking bottles of strong dark beer, but Harry couldn't sleep at all for worrying about Ginny. He imagined the worst. Harry couldn't stand the thought of Rodolphus torturing Ginny or even touching her, he thought he would cast the Killing Curse against Rodolphus if he touched her. Harry gripped his wand, went out of the tent and walked to the seashore. He sat down on the basalt rock and took out the portrait of Sir Cadogan from his moleskin pouch. greeted Harry.

"Sir Cadogan, did you get any message from Madam Cliodna?"

"High Queen Cliodna sent you a message, Harry Potter."

"What did she say?"

"You need to master wandless magic before you enter the castle. They will take away your wand. You must fight with them without your wand. Your girlfriend is safe with Dara. Owen will not allow them to treat her badly," Sir Cadogan saluted Harry.

Harry felt a little relieved but he was not convinced that Ginny was not suffering mental agony. She had been abducted after the victory of her first match and she had practiced hard for weeks to show her talent to Gwenog Jones. It was her chance to be selected as a Chaser for Holyhead Harpies.

"Well, I don't know how to master wandless magic, besides we have no time. I want to rescue her now! Why doesn't Cadwagan release Ginny? He has a daughter himself!"

"High Queen Cliodna said she would help you to do your wandless magic."

"She will help me to do wandless magic?" Harry was stunned.

"Yes, she will."

"How will she help me?"

"Go to the Druidic monument behind the castle at midnight. She can open the veil only at midnight. Your godfather will guide you."

"Do you mean I will meet Sirius?"

"He is dead. You can't meet him. But he will guide you to the place."

Harry couldn't understand how it would be possible for Sirius to guide him, but he said,

"OK. I'll go to the monument after I have left a message for Ron."

He went back to the tent and wrote a note on a piece of parchment and put it on top of Ron's folded robes. He heard Ron snoring. He left quietly so as not to wake up Ron and the other wizards but someone touched his back. Harry turned around to see Dean standing there.

"Harry, where are you going at this time of night?"

"Eh, I need to practice wandless magic."

"Are you mental? It's too dangerous to wander around alone in this land. We haven't caught all the remaining Death Eaters yet. I'll go with you," said Dean.

"OK. Come with me," Harry answered.

They walked across the plateau near the shore toward the castle. The castle was standing on a sheer cliff. Dean looked up at the castle and said,

"Harry, I am very sorry that Ginny was abducted. I'm anxious about Ginny's safety too, you know."

Harry remembered that Dean was Ginny's ex-boyfriend and said,

"Yeah, I know."

"How will we climb the cliff? With bare hands?"

"No, let's use our brooms."

They took out their brooms and enlarged them. They mounted their brooms and soared up into the sky, landing soon after, on the ground by the castle. They shrank their brooms, and shoved them into the pockets of their Auror robes. Harry stared at the windows of the castle.

"How do we get in?" said Dean.

"We can't enter the gate without the feather. You heard that at the pub. We won't enter the castle yet. We must find the Druidic monument," said Harry and he began to walk around the castle. There he found a tall monument decorated with Celtic spirals. It had a small door. He tried to open it but the door was locked. He took out his phoenix feather wand,

"Alohomora." He heard a clicking sound, the door opened. They entered the monument, bending their backs cautiously so as not to bump the low ceiling. Harry was stunned to see a maze in front of them.

"Merlin's beard, which way should we go?" said Dean.

"Dunno," mumbled Harry but suddenly he felt as if someone was standing behind him. He turned around, but couldn't see anybody. Then he heard the voice in his head; The same familiar voice he had dreamed of several times before.

"Harry, tell your friend to wait at the entrance and you turn to the left," Sirius spoke to Harry in his head.

"Sirius, I want to see you, please." Harry begged.

"No, you can't see me. Just feel it. I'll guide you to the forest."

"Harry, who are you talking with?" asked Dean.

"Dean, believe me. I must go alone. Wait at the entrance." said Harry.

"No, you can't. What if there are Death Eaters waiting for you?"

"Trust me. I will come back. If I don't get back before sunrise, send a Patronus to the others."

Dean tried to protest more but he understood Harry's determined look, and said,

"OK. Be careful, Harry. I'll wait here."

"Turn to the right and go straight ahead," Sirius guided him.

"Sirius, I miss you. I feel responsible for the way you died. I'm sorry."

"Harry, don't apologise. We met in the forest after you opened the first snitch you caught, and we fought with Voldemort together, you know? You were brave in the Forbidden Forest. I'm very proud of you. All right, turn left, go straight, and then turn right."

"Where am I going?"

"We're going to the legendary forest where Merlin was born."

"What?"

"We're here," said Sirius.

When Harry came out of the monument, he was very surprised to see the forest in front of him. It looked similar to the Forbidden Forest.

"Where am I? Am I still in Ireland?"

"No, you aren't. You have come back to England."

"What?"

"You are now in what the druids call Kernow. You probably know it as Cornwall."

"Why did I come back to England? Can I go back to the monument?"

"Don't worry. They are twin monuments like twin Vanishing Cabinets."

Harry looked back at the monument. It was just the same as the one he and Dean had entered earlier. Harry blinked and looked at it again.

"Now go into the forest. Time flies like a centaur's arrow, Harry." whispered Sirius.

Harry nodded and went into the forest deeper and deeper. He saw fantastic sights: fairies were fluttering their light wings in the air and pure white horned horses and a silver foal were grazing on the clover. Harry cast a concealment Charm upon himself. He was careful not to scare the unicorns and walked past cautiously.

"Keep going, Harry," the voice of Sirius told him.

"Where are we going?"

"Our last destination is the legendary lake, Loe Pool."

"Pool?"

"Muggles see it as a pool. But we call it the Lake Loe. It is far bigger than a pool. Here we are."

Now Harry was standing in front of the mystic lake. The surface of the lake was shimmering, bathed in moonlight.

"Strip yourself." said Sirius.

"What?"

"Jump naked into Lake Loe. The magical power of the Lake where Merlin was born will give you more magical energy to do your wandless magic. I'm watching over you, nobody will attack you. Nobody is watching you."

"But you…." Harry wondered if Sirius could see him.

"Harry, I am your godfather. Why are you feeling embarrassed?" Sirius chuckled.

"Well, why do I have to be naked?"

"To let the magical power charge into your body, it's necessary for you to perform wandless magic. Only Druidess and chieftain can open the twin monuments," Sirius's voice was kind like Harry's father.

Harry looked around at the surrounding trees to see nobody who was going to attack him and said,

"OK," Harry made up his mind and took off his Auror robes. He began to remove his grey T-shirt and jeans. He placed his moleskin pouch, his phoenix feather wand and the oak substitute wand on the top of his clothes. He took a step closer to the lake.

"Oh, Harry, you are exactly like James in build. Your Auror training has built you up well." Sirius seemed to be happy.

Harry's bare feet touched the water of the lake. The water was not cold, it was rather warm.

"How deep do I have to go?"

"Get in up to your shoulders."

When Harry was in the water he looked around the surrounding trees. He remembered the dream the other night: He was naked in the water listening to his mother's lullaby.  
He felt an inner magical power charge all through his body. Then Sirius spoke to him again,

"You can feel it. It's time to get out of the lake. Put your clothes on. I think you can do your magic."

Harry put on his clothes and glanced at the surrounding trees again.

"Harry, he is coming. Prepare yourself without using your wand."

"Who is coming?"

"A werewolf. He has just attacked an innocent child. Feel your anger, Harry. Punish him. Stun him without using your wand, but now put on your Invisibility Cloak," whispered Sirius in his head.

The moon appeared from a break in the gathering clouds. Harry could smell a disgusting mixture of dirt, sweat and blood. When Harry saw the werewolf licking his lips, he felt wrath fill his body. He penetrated the mind of the werewolf, and could see the moment when the innocent child was attacked: He was running deep into the forest. But the brutal werewolf wouldn't let him go. His fear showed on the boy's innocent face. The filthy werewolf sprang at him. The boy's scream echoed through the forest…. Harry pulled on his Invisibility Cloak and took out his substitute wand, an oak stick. Even without his phoenix feather wand, he felt no fear and cast a nonverbal charm,

"Stupefy!"

The spell hit the werewolf, and he fell down on the ground. Immediately Harry cast another spell,  
"Petrificus Totalus!" The werewolf's arms snapped to his sides, his legs pulled together and he became stiff as a board.

Harry threw one more spell upon the werewolf swishing his substitute wand,

"Incarcerous," the ropes were produced from his oak stick even without a magical core.

Harry stared at his oak stick and came to his senses.

"Was it a dream? Did I do wandless magic?" Harry asked himself.

"It was not a dream. You did it, Harry. Now you can channel magical energy to do wandless magic. This magical place helped you to do wandless magic, your father's Invisibility Cloak made your head clear to do this, but next time you will be able to do wandless magic without your substitute wand. Remember how your inner power grew when you felt wrath against Dark wizards. Now send your Patronus to Gawain. They will drag the werewolf to the place where he should be," said Sirius.

"So will we go back?"

"Yes, but before going back, put the sword in the lake."

"Why? Without the sword I can't retrieve Ginny, Cliodna told me."

"Harry, the sword of Gryffindor will come to you anytime you wish. If you leave it in the lake, it will absorb more magical energy."

"How will I get it back again?"

"Ask your tree. The morning is coming. I must leave. Throw the sword into the lake and go into the monument, Harry."

Harry took out the sword of Godric Gryffindor and threw the great silver cross with glittering rubies in its hilt into the middle of the lake. It sank to the bottom. Harry watched the sword sink and ran into the monument.

"Sirius?"

"I'm still here. I'll guide you back to the monument where your friend is waiting."

Harry went back to the monument by the castle.

"Sirius, what do you mean, ask my tree?" Harry talked to Sirius in his mind.

"Your tree is not oak. Your tree is.. Harry, the sun is rising, see you again."

Then Sirius was not there anymore. Harry regretted that he had left the sword in Lake Loe.

"Harry, I was about to make a Patronus to send a message to rescue you," said Dean.

"Thank you for waiting, Dean."

"Well, how was your practice? Did you do wandless magic?"

"Yeah."

"Really? Oh, Merlin, can you really? Do something."

Harry was not convinced that he would be able to do wandless magic without his wand, but he took out the oak stick and cast a nonverbal incantation. Soon his oak stick conjured his Patronus, and he sent a message through his silvery stag to Roberds to instructing the other Aurors to capture the werewolf Harry had beaten by the Lake Loe.

"Wow, Harry, you did it. Brilliant! You will be a great wizard like Dumbledore," said Dean.

"What wood is your substitute wand made of, Dean?"

"It's same as yours, oak. Ollivander told me it was easy to find oak in the forest,"

Harry wondered if Ollivander gave most of the trainees oak wands and remembered Sirius' words ,"Your tree is not oak."

When they arrived back at the tent the other wizards began to stir and Ron woke up,

"Morning, mate. Two of you are already wearing your robes,"

"Good morning Ron, do you have something to keep us awake? We have been up all night. " said Dean.

"Why didn't you sleep?"

"We were patrolling around the tent," yawned Dean.

Harry was still feeling the magical energy through his body after visiting Lake Loe but he thought he needed some awakening potion in order to be alert and prepare for the next move.

"Yeah, we need an awakening potion. Do you have one?"

"No, I don't. Oi, Seamus, wake up,"

Seamus rubbed his eyes and sat up,

"What do you want?"

"Dean and Harry stayed up all through the night, so they need an awakening potion. Do you have it?"

"Yeah. Wait a sec," Seamus pulled on his Auror robes and fumbled around inside his pocket of robes.

He took out the bottle and handed it to Harry saying,

"Two tea spoons."

Harry tried to cast wandless magic again. This time he didn't use his substitute wand, he closed his eyes and imagined he was gripping his wand and chanted the spell in his head,

"Accio tea spoon." Soon a tea spoon hurtled into his hands.

"Merlin's beard, you did wandless magic, and you did nonverbal magic, too," said Ron looking stunned.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

-  
A toad-like witch put the photograph of Harry clad in dark red Auror robes from the Daily Prophet front page in the container which emitted smoke. She cast magic on it and smirked. She hated him. Harry Potter was too stubborn to admit he was weak. She couldn't acknowledge Dark Lord's defeat. It was utterly ridiculous. The strongest wizard in history was beaten by a teenage boy. The boy had been hunting the remaining Death Eaters and Dark Lord's followers as if he posed a national hero. She must distruct the boy.

"Soon he'll be yours, Rodolphus," said Umbridge glancing back.

She couldn't guess what the thickset wizard was thinking, he just took a step closer to the spot where she was sitting and he seemed to look at the container with a blank stare but he didn't say a word at all, which made her shiver with horror. His silent loathing frightened her. He had his own reason to revenge on Harry Potter.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Labyrinth**

Ginny couldn't believe where she was. She was not in front of the gate to Hogwarts, but in front of a castle which stood on the edge of a plummeting cliff near the sea.

Ginny was astonished to see that the person she thought was Valmai Morgan had turned into a grey-haired witch wearing spectacles. The witch sneered and said,

"Did you enjoy your Portkey trip?"

"Who are you?" asked Ginny nervously.

"I'm Mafalda Hopkirk. I wanted to kidnap Hermione Granger instead of you. She tricked me near the Ministry last year, I will never forget her. When I regain my power at the Ministry, she is the first person Dolores and I want to punish."

Ginny was going to take out her wand but Hopkirk was too quick and used a summoning charm to take it from her. She conjured a rope and bound Ginny with it. Then she took a black raven feather from her inner breast pocket and inserted it into the basaltic pillar box. The gate of the castle opened. Hopkirk grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her to the entrance door. She inserted another feather into the pillar then they entered the castle. When they reached the towering walls Hopkirk shouted,

"I'm Mafalda Hopkirk. I brought in Ginevra Weasley."

Hopkirk dragged her through the labyrinth and climbed up to the top of the stairs. The stairs were intricate and wound around the center pillar of the building, Ginny was not sure if the room was really at the top of the stairs or not. She thought she had lost her bearings in the jungle of spiral staircases.

"This castle is a whole complex labyrinth where you can't run away alone. If you try to escape, the Death Eaters will capture you. As long as you stay here in this room, you're safe. Enjoy your stay till your boyfriend comes for you." She ended the binding spell she had cast on Ginny and left.

Instantly, Ginny dashed to the door, grabbed the knob and pulled, but she couldn't open it. She looked around and noticed another door inside the room. She walked over and opened it, but it was just a bathroom. There were two simple oak chairs and a four- poster bed in the room. She sat down on one of the chairs and sighed. She was still wearing her Gryffindor Quidditch robes. She couldn't believe she had had the first match in front of Gwenog Jones only a few hours ago. Gwenog had praised her movement; the tactics of her team and Morgan. Now Ginny understood why it was strange that Morgan hadn't discussed her playing at all on the pitch. She recalled Harry's voice,

 _"Ginny, come back. I'm OK."_

She regretted that she hadn't suspected Morgan. She missed her boyfriend. Harry had seemed strange last time she saw him.

"Harry, are you alright now? I want to see you," she whispered to herself.

She regretted that she had left a two-way mirror in her trunk. She began to blame herself. Ginevra Weasley of all people who had fought with Harry Potter against Death Eaters three times ‒ at the Ministry in her fourth year, and in Hogwarts twice in her fifth and sixth year ‒ had been caught off-guard .

She stepped towards the big window and looked outside. She was very impressed by the greenness of the land: The plateau bathed in the beaming sunshine. Reflected emerald lights dazzled Ginny. It looked like her dear boyfriend's eyes when he looked into her eyes intently. Then the door opened. The blond-haired witch entered, and Ginny was surprised to see she had clear green eyes, just like Harry.

"I'm very sorry they abducted you, Miss Weasley. I'm Dara Cadwagan. I couldn't stop them though I sent him a message before they set about the plot."

"Who did you send a message to?"

"Harry Potter."

"Oh," Ginny felt uneasy once again, knowing Harry had a premonition that something bad would happen. She regretted leaving Harry while he felt sick.

"Miss Weasley, please don't be afraid. My father will never let them treat you badly."

"If he doesn't allow them to torture me, why won't he send them back to England? They are wanted by the Aurors!"

"I'm sorry but our people have suffered from the loss of our magical lands, especially, Kernow, that you may know as Cornwall. It is a sacred place for us. It includes Merlin's birth place, the Lake Loe."

"Oh, is it? I didn't know that. They did not teach us about your sacred places in Hogwarts."

"I suppose your teachers aren't allowed to talk about it. It's a cunning way to hide the truth. It's a long history. We were ousted from our magical lands one thousand six hundred years ago."

"That was a long time ago!"

"Yes, it was. My father has made up his mind to use the Death Eaters to help retrieve our lands."

"But they are wanted by the British Ministry. How dare he shelter them?"

"My father has waited for a long time to get our magical lands back. Umbridge was plotting to get back her political power at the British Ministry. Father allowed them to stay as he believes they will give the Druid lands back. But I'm scared, especially, of the other two Death Eaters, Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange. I heard them talking. It frightened me when I realized how angry they are at Harry Potter and his friends."

"If you feel like that, please let me get out of here. Please let me apparate or use the Portkey,"

"No, I can't. My magic is not strong enough to stop my father. You should wait here till Harry Potter comes to rescue you."

"Does he know I'm here now?"

"Yes, he does. I found out that he and his companions had left your country for our land. If you run away alone, My father won't be able to stop the Death Eaters from torturing you. Well, I want you to feel at home here, please take a bath. I suppose you're about the same size as me, so I'll bring you some of my clothes. "

Ginny hated herself for putting Harry's life in danger. In her second year at Hogwarts, Harry had been led into a dreadful predicament when she had confessed her feelings for him in Tom Riddle's diary. She had sworn that she would never be a burden to him again.

If only she had a broom, she could fly away from this castle. Ginny wondered how she might be able to get one. If she was allowed to tour the castle, she might be able to find a broom cupboard.

Soon Dara came into the room holding her clothes. "Please take a bath and put these on. You must be hungry after your game so I'll bring something to eat," she glanced at Ginny's uniform.

"Thank you," said Ginny. Dara's eyes reminded her so much of Harry's that she couldn't smile.

After Dara left the room, Ginny went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. The thought of taking a bath made her uncomfortable, being afraid that anytime, the remaining Death Eaters would attack her. Hurriedly, she put on the dress which Dara had brought in and glanced at the mirror in the bathroom. The golden dress suited her very well. The hem of the dress was longer than the one she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding. She burned with feeling when she recalled how Harry had admired her when she wore the same dress, before he led her to the dinner party in Slughorn's room, She remembered what he said to her at that time.

 _"You look breathtakingly beautiful."_

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Harry and Ron were waiting for a chance to meet Cadwagan's daughter on the plateau. The other wizards were hiding behind the tent near the coast. Harry stared at the castle which stood on the cliff. Then he saw a big raven with a red beak and legs, descend from the cliff and land behind the rock. Then he blinked when the girl emerged from behind the rock. Her hair was blond, her skin was as white as snow and her eyes were green just like his own. He thought she was very beautiful.

Just then Ron murmured, "Oh, my Merlin, I have never seen such a beautiful woman," and he hastily added the words, "Don't tell Hermione I said that!"

The woman held her hands up high and waved to the shore, making the sound of birdsong. An albatross descended to the spot where she was standing. She swished her hand and a fish appeared in it. She gave it to the albatross, and he flew up into the sky.

Harry spoke to her, "Excuse me, are you Lady Dara?"

Dara turned around to see Harry and her green eyes met his. She stared at him for a while and said, "Yes, I am. You are Harry Potter. You came here to rescue your girlfriend. You want to enter the castle, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Please give us your feather so we can enter."

"My friend told me there is a storm coming. You had better go back to your own country soon."

"We can't go back to our country without Ginny. Please give me your feather," said Harry.

"The allies of the Death Eaters will extradite you to the Goblins. Before they find you, go back to your own country. I will find a way to get your girlfriend back, too."

"Goblins? I don't know what you mean," said Ron.

"What do you know? Tell me everything," said Harry.

"I don't know why they are going to extradite you to the Goblins. They also want to get the sword of Godric Gryffindor. That's all I have heard," said Dara.

Harry understood a little of what Umbridge was thinking. They were trying to make a deal with the Goblins. He knew the goblins had not forgiven him, Ron and Hermione for breaking in to Bellatrix's vault in the search for the Horcrux. He remembered Griphook's obsession with obtaining the sword of Gryffindor.

"I appreciate you are watching over Ginny, but we can't go back to our country without her. Please give me your feather," said Harry.

"Or you can get her to us. How about bringing Ginny here in the wagon or something that would go unnoticed?" said Ron.

Harry thought that was not a bad idea and said,

"Yes, we have to rescue her but we don't want to cause any trouble for you."

Dara stared at Harry and said, "You don't know my father. He is a powerful wizard like Albus Dumbledore. You cannot deceive him."

"Deceive? Your father aided the Death Eaters!" Harry shouted, furious.

Dara's eyes grew wide and she whispered, "Please calm down. I'm trying to help you. It was me that sent you a warning message with the help of my ancestor Druidess Cliodna."

Harry felt sorry for her and said, "I'm sorry, I was rude to you. But we need your feather to rescue Ginny." Harry looked into her eyes and begged again.

She stared back at him and said, "Very well. I'll give you my feather." She pulled some individual hairs from her head and held them in her hand, she murmured something, then the hairs turned into eight black raven's feathers.

"How did you know there were eight of us?" said Ron.

"I flew with you from the Isle of Skye to the Isle of Mann. Be careful, Harry Potter. They have combined Dark Magic with our Druidic magic to trap you," said Dara and left them.

"Was she flying with us? We didn't see a flying witch at all on our way, did we?" said Ron.

"No, we didn't," said Harry and wondered if her Animagus form was a big raven.

Dara went back to her room in the castle. She felt her cheeks grow hot after meeting Harry Potter. She was sure he must have Druid ancestors. His eyes were as green as hers and she felt his powerful magical aura. And she was entranced by his flying image. His flying movement was eminent among wizards. He was a born flyer. She was sure he would be able to transform into a Chough. She had wondered why her Animagus form was a Chough not an albatross like her father, and now she thought she could understand. The Druids believed that if a man has the same aimagus form as a woman, he is destined to be her future partner. Her destiny was to love Harry Potter. If he would marry her, he would become a great warlock like her father. She was sure that she had fallen in love with him, but he had a girlfriend, who was in this castle. An evil thought flashed across her mind: she could take the girl to the Death Eaters. She admonished herself instantly. She would not do such a horrible thing. She would win his love by herself.

Harry and Ron handed out the Dara's black feathers to the other wizards. Seamus held up the feather against the sun and said,

"Will it really work? It's just a raven's feather, though it is bigger than normal one."

"It was her hair before she turned it to a feather," said Ron.

"Was it her own hair?" said one of the Unspeakables. "She must take the animagus form of a raven then."

Harry shoved the feather into his moleskin pouch, took out his broom, and enlarged it. The other wizards did likewise. He swung his leg over his Firebolt, kicked off the hard ground, and soared up into the air, followed by the others. Soon they landed on the cliff where the castle stood. Williamson inserted the black raven feather into the basalt pillar box, and the gate of the castle opened. They marched into the building and walked up a flight of stone steps to the heavy oak front door. Dawlish tried to open it, but he couldn't. Harry noticed a second pillar box near the door, took out the black raven feather from his pouch, and inserted it into the slot. The door swung open at once. They entered and were stunned to see a maze of corridors in front of them. The towering walls cast purple shadows. They did not see anyone.

"How can we get to Ginny? It will take ages to go to her through this maze," said Ron.

"It is not a maze. I think it's a labyrinth. It has only a single path. A maze has branching paths, but a labyrinth has a non-branching path," said one of the Unspeakables.

"Let's go," said Harry and took the lead. When the purple shadows touched them, a male voice rang through the labyrinth.

"Who are you? Give me your names."

"We are.." Seamus tried to say but he was stopped from saying more, Harry said aloud,

"Liam from the Mermaid. I delivered bottles of stout for you."

"Are you sick? Your voice has changed," said the voice.

"Cara overworks me, sir," said Harry imitating Liam's intonation.

"All right, go to the center," said the voice.

They reached the center of the labyrinth, where a spiral staircase ascended to the ceiling.

"Potter, pull on your Invisibility Cloak and take the lead. We'll do a Disillusionment Charm," whispered Williamson.

Harry pulled his father's cloak over himself. They walked up the spiral stairs to the first floor, Ron whispered from behind,

"Which floor will we check first?"

"Let's check from the top," said Harry.

They continued to climb up the stairs. Each floor had a very narrow aisle. They tried casting Homenum Revelio on each door to check if Ginny was captured there. Ron whispered again,

"Can we detect Ginny without entering the room?"

Harry couldn't answer, admitting what Ron said was right. But he couldn't stop doing the same spell. When they were going to the next floor, Dawlish spoke in a low voice,

"Wait, we are in the same floor. I think we are back in the same place."

"What? Where is the staircase?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry looked around in his Invisibility Cloak, but the wall drew a gentle curve and the end couldn't be seen at all.

"Oh, shit! We got stuck!" Williamson mumbled.

"Let's get back to find the staircase." Harry whispered to Ron.

Just then they were halted by a warlock who appeared from nowhere. Harry wondered how many hidden rooms were there.

"You can't hide from me in my own castle, gentlemen. Is Harry Potter here?" the warlock in white robes saw them through the disillusionment charm with his piercing green eyes, except for Harry who was completely invisible.

Dawlish spoke first, "Excuse me sir, we came here to rescue the girl who has been abducted. Where is Ginevra Weasley?"

"She is our guest. We'll welcome Harry Potter, too. But the rest of you, please go back to your own country."

"We must arrest Dolores Umbridge, and the other Death Eaters. We request that they are extradited to us."

"They are also my guests. You cannot arrest them in my country," said the warlock and he swished his left hand. The Unspeakables' and the Aurors' seven wands hurtled into his hand instantly.

"The storm is coming. I'll send you off to the gate."

The wizards were forced to leave the castle. Ron, who was the last to leave, dropped the black feather glancing back to the spot where Harry was standing, invisible.

Harry stepped towards Ron and whispered,

"I'll send you a Patronus message when I find Ginny." He picked up the feather.

"We'll stand by outside the castle, be careful, Harry," Ron whispered back and left.

Harry guessed the hidden spot where the Druidic chieftain appeared and finally found a landing. He ran up the spiral staircase to the top. When he reached the topmost landing, he found only two doors. He thought for a while and chose the left one. He tried to open it but couldn't so he took out his phoenix feather wand and tapped it, chanting,

"Alohomora," but the door remained closed. Harry shut his eyes, concentrated on casting nonverbal magic, and tried to open the door, gripping the knob with both bare hands. Then he heard a click. It had worked. When he tried to turn the knob to enter, he heard Dara's voice from the opposite room.

"I'm glad to see you, again, Harry Potter."

Harry turned around and noticed that his head was visible. His father's cloak had slid off his head. Then Ginny opened the door he had unlocked. Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, and said,

"Ginny, I came here to rescue you."

Ginny's tense look softened at seeing Harry. She threw her arms around him. Harry held her tight and whispered,

"Ron and the other Aurors are standing by outside the castle. Let's get out of here." He cast a nonverbal charm, and his silvery stag leapt away.

When he took Ginny's hand, he was surprised at stamping sound from downstairs. He guessed it was Cadwagan. To his surprise, Dara shouted from the topmost landing,

"Father, Harry Potter is here."

When Dara encountered Harry again, she changed her mind about rescuing both of them. She didn't want to let Harry go with his girlfriend. She felt jealous. _Father would help her to marry him_ , she thought. She was ardently in love with him.

Harry was shocked when she announced to her father that he was in the castle, He had thought she was helping them to escape. He reproached her,

"Why did you tell him we were here? I thought you were on our side."

"I told you. The storm is coming. It's dangerous to fly in the storm," said Dara, ignoring his inquiry. "Why don't you tour the castle before you go back to your country?"

Owen Cadwagan climbed up to the landing where they were standing, "I didn't know you were here. What magic did you use?" said Cadwagan.

Harry shoved the Invisibility Cloak into his pocket quickly and glanced at Dara. He was afraid of his father's cloak being taken but Dara didn't mention it. Harry's green eyes met Owen's.

"Sir, please let us go. Ginny hasn't done you any harm." said Harry.

"No, she hasn't. We'll let her go back to your country tomorrow after the storm," said Cadwagan.

"How about Harry? You will let him go, too, won't you?" Ginny asked.

"You are a clever girl. No, we won't let him go. We need him," said Cadwagan.

"Why do you need him?" Ginny was frightened.

"It is none of your business," said Cadwagan.

Ginny bit her lip and tried to say more but Harry stopped her and said, "I'll stay here if you let Ginny go back to our country with her brother and the other Aurors who are waiting outside the castle."

"I will let her go if I get the Sword of Gryffindor first," said Cadwagan.

"Father, may I take Harry Potter to his room?" said Dara.

"Wait, please let me stay here with Ginny," Harry begged.

Cadwagan glanced at his daughter and Harry by turns and said, "You stay here with your girlfriend. Tonight will be your last night with her. Let's go, Dara," and he left.

Dara left with her father, glancing back at Harry. After they had gone, Harry closed the door and locked it, then he took Ginny's hand and led her to the four-poster bed, they sat down together.

"Ginny, I am very sorry that I put you in danger."

"No, you don't have to feel sorry. I was stupid. I didn't realise that Morgan was really Mafalda Horkirk using Polyjuice potion."

Harry couldn't contain his anger. He wanted to get all the remaining Death Eaters and Allies thrown into Azkaban. He tried to make a plan. The other trainees, Aurors and Unspeakables had black raven feathers. Five in total. He had one from Ron and he had a two-way mirror. Ron had a two-way mirror, too. And Hermione had the third in Hogwarts. He thought hard until Ginny interrupted him.

"Harry?"

"I need to talk with Hermione," he took out the mirror and tapped it with his wand. Soon he saw her in the mirror.

"Harry, have you found Ginny?" said Hermione.

"Yes, I have. She is here with me,"

"Oh, my Merlin. Thank goodness!. When will you leave?"

"Hermione, we're stuck here in Cadwagan's castle. I need your help. Please let me talk with Dumbledore's portrait."

"I'm in the Headmistress's office now," said Hermione and she vanished for a while from the mirror then appeared again and said,

"You can talk with him, now. I'll hold the mirror high."

Harry could see his mentor through her mirror. Dumbledore spoke to Harry, "Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Professor, Ginny and I are stuck in Cadwagan's castle. Do you know how to get out of here without being caught?"

"The old Druid castle is tricky. It has a maze, labyrinth and spiral staircases. You may feel as if you are finding the way out, but end up back where you started," said Dumbledore.

Harry remembered the labyrinth in the entrance.

"They also don't allow you to disapparate nor use a Portkey without their chieftain's permission. But there is a way. Flying. Their animagus forms are birds. So the windows of the castle are bigger for flying away anytime from a foreign enemy."

Harry glanced back at the window by the four-poster. It was big as Dumbledore had said.

"Thank you professor, we can fly away."

Harry tried to tap the mirror to contact Ron, but just then Hermione shouted,

"Wait, Harry. I've found the rune combination," Hermione showed him a piece of parchment. There were three glyphs. Harry let Ginny hold the mirror and took out a quill and a sheet of parchment. He took notes and said,

"Thank you, Hermione, did you tell Malfoy about the glyphs?"

"No, I didn't tell Malfoy but I told Astoria. She sent an owl to her father asking him to send her some soap stones. We will activate them tomorrow."

"Good. Could you spare me a soap stone?"

"Sure," the familiar figure of the bushy haired witch was leaving the mirror.

"Oh, Hermione, wait. Where did you find the glyphs?"

"I found them in a book of Irish fairy tales."

"Which story was it in?"

"It was about Fionn MacCoul. He gained the power to cure any diseases after he cooked the Salmon of Knowledge. Do you know of Fionn MacCoul? I didn't but Professor Dumbledore told me to read the book."

"Oh,yeah. I know of him," said Harry.

Hermione looked surprised. "How did you know?" She looked as if she had been caught off guard.

"Seamus told me. "

Harry tapped the mirror with his wand again. Ron appeared.

"Ron, I'm here with Ginny. We will leave here soon."

"How can you get out of the castle? Can you wait till we rescue you?"

"I don't think you can rescue us from this castle. You know him. Cadwagan will take your wand again. Did Cadwagan give back your wand?"

"Yes, he did. He is not like the other Death Eaters."

Harry agreed but at the same time he feared him. He thought Cadwagan was determined to retrieve his magical lands. There was no time to spare.

"Ron, I have a Firebolt. We will fly away from here. I'll send you my message from the sky later." Harry finished their talk and shoved the mirror into his pouch.

This time he looked at Ginny. She looked very beautiful in a golden dress.

"Eh, Ginny, you are so ..lovely."

Ginny chuckled and said,

"You noticed me at last."

Harry kissed her gently and held her closely and smoothed her hair, smelling her flowery scent. Ginny looked up at Harry, this time she kissed Harry ardently, and said,

"Will we fly away on your Firebolt?"

"Yeah."

"I have to change into my Quidditch robes," said Ginny standing up, and went into the bathroom.

Harry opened the window. A gust of wind blew in. Harry remembered what Dara said:

 _"_ _The storm is coming. It's dangerous to fly in the storm."_

 **Author's notes: Thank you for beta reading, chinaglaze. She keeps doing this. I can't say thank you enough to her.**

 **Any feedback is welcome. Please leave review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 The Storm**

Harry took out a two-way mirror and tapped it with his wand. "Ron, please tell other Aurors to check the gate when we leave. And if you see a big raven flying from the castle, she might be a daughter of Druid in her an Animagus form, send me your message in that case."

Ron answered, "OK. We'll watch the gate for you. Be safe, Harry. Tell Ginny stay safe as well. See you in the Isle of Mann."

Just then Ginny came out of the bathroom. She had already changed her clothes to her Quidditch robes.

Harry pulled Ginny on to his Firebolt behind him, "Ginny, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready. It's exciting to fly with you on your Firebolt!" she whispered near his ear holding Harry tightly from behind.

Harry felt swooping sensation through his body when he felt her breath under his ear and a touch of her body against his back. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, off we go. Bend your body forwards."

Harry bent his body forwards not to bump against a window sash, kicked the floor and flew out of the window. As he was so focused on flying safely that he didn't notice someone watching their departure from the other window. He was only thinking to be away from the castle as quick as he could. He took out his phoenix feather wand and held it flat in his hand and said, "Point me," the wand spun around once, pointed towards his right showing north, he swerved to the southeast. He glanced back down towards the plateau where other Aurors and Unspeakables had camped. The sky turned to grey, and it began to rain. Rain drops beaten his glasses and he cast waterproof charm upon his glasses. Rolls of thunder were heard in the distance. The rain came pouring down. As he flew further away from the coast, it was raining harder. It took more time than Harry had expected to see an outline of the Isle of Mann below. Then Ginny gasped and said, "Harry, look," pointing at the spot below.

Harry squinted at the pack of masked wizards down below. They shot stunning spells at him and Ginny above. He barely ducked them casting Shield Charm over Ginny. He counted. They were more than four or five. He regretted that they had left the castle when he saw six hooded Death Eaters chase them. He sped up, ascended in the air. The black clouds were covering above them unsparingly. He thought it would be more dangerous to keep ascending into the black clouds, but he couldn't think of any ideas. He was very afraid of Ginny's being hit by more spells from the Death Eaters. He burst into the black clouds. They flinched at the flash of lightning in front of them. If they continued to fly in the black clouds, their lives would be in peril.

"Ginny, what shall we do?" Harry shouted at Ginny being at a loss.

"Get out of here. I am sharing your fate. If I die now, I will never regret, at least I am with you now." Ginny shouted back behind Harry in the heavy rain and the wind.

Harry determined the course to keep flying and descended the black clouds flinching at the thunder. He cast the Disillusionment Charm upon himself and him and Ginny. Under the clouds it was raining hard, the storm raged over the waves which were running high. Harry tried to speed up in the heavy rain and swerved to tear themselves away from the Death Eaters. He looked back and relieved to see six Death Eaters fly away from them. But soon he lost the direction. However, he couldn't put the wand on his palm to be sure which way was southeast, for he was afraid of losing his wand in the heavy storm.

"Harry, look at that isle!" Ginny shouted soaked to the skin, and she pointed at below.

Harry squinted at the isle. It was a small isle but it was enough for them to take a rest to avoid their flight disaster. Harry descended down in the air carefully glancing around, making sure that no Death Eater was chasing them, and they landed on the hard ground.

The small island had a thickly-wooded hill, which was rarely seen in the Northern Ireland. Harry felt a kind of magical spirit of the land.

As they walked deep into the woods, the weather got worse. They were drenched to the skin. They needed a shelter from the storm. It was getting very dark.

"Lumos." Harry ignited his wand.

There were no sign of living of human beings. They kept walking deeper in the forest and finally found a hollow of the big tree in the forest. They entered the massive trunk to keep away from the rain and the wind. Ginny began to collect twigs inside the trunk and piled them. Harry tapped the mirror and called Ron. Soon he appeared in the palm-top mirror.

"Ron, where are you now?"

"We're still near the castle in the tent. We had checked the castle and the gate, but no one appeared nor a big raven. But a few albatross were flying. Unspeakables said they flew when the heavy storm was coming. So we decided to stay one more night here. Have you reached to the Isle of Man? Please wait for us. We'll fly there tomorrow morning after the storm," said Ron.

"Ron, we were attacked by the masked wizards near the coast of the Isle of Man. I reckon they were the remaining Death Eaters."

"Bloody hell, was it true?"

"Yes, positive."

"Where were they from? We didn't see any Death Eaters leave from here."

"No idea."

"Where are you now?"

"I don't know but somewhere near Ireland, not in the Isle of Mann. It's a very small isle."

"OK. I'll tell Williamson or Dawlish. Be safe."

Soon Ron appeared again on the palm-top mirror and said, "They say you must put some protective enchantments around the place where you are."

Harry followed Ron's advice and went out of the hollow. He cast some protective enchantments around their hiding place. He was so exhausted after finishing the charms that he couldn't do wandless magic. He pulled out his phoenix feather wand and chanted, "Incendio," soon the fire was produced.

He took off his dripping wet Auror robes. Ginny removed her sopping Quidditch robes, too. They squatted down and warmed themselves at a fire, but soon twigs were burned up then they collected twigs and piled them, Harry put on a fire again. They repeated the same working a few times, but at last there were no twig to be burned. Harry casted Warming Charm upon Ginny, he casted it on himself, but he noticed Ginny was still shivering with cold and suddenly remembered the story one of Aurors told the trainees about the way to survive in the forest in a very Muggle way.

Seamus used to laugh at the words saying he couldn't hold a bloke naked each other he preferred to do with a girl. When Harry saw Ginny still shivering and putting her hands on her forehead, he determined and said,

"Ginny take off your clothes and come closer to me, you'll have a fever like you did on our first aid training," and he began to strip himself.

Ginny blushed at Harry's removing his clothes but didn't say any words. She seemed to understand what Harry intended to. She began to undress, too. Harry tried to keep away from looking at her but her feminine body line came into his view. He took off his glasses and said, "We have to survive, so…"

Ginny's figure was a blur but he could feel her embarrassment. He made up his mind, pulled her towards his body and held her awkwardly. She also held Harry with her arms around and she snuggled her face against his chest. He felt her sigh on his chest, he felt something hot inside his abdominal region. They sat down together on the cold ground in the hollow. They sat still there feeling the warmth of the body each other for a while then Ginny gasped, shifted her head and said,"Oh, Harry, how did you get so many scars?"

Harry regretted he forgot to do Disillusionment charm over his body which had so many cursed scars, resigned to tell a lie and said,

"Well, last year I had to face Voldemort, other Death Eaters, you know?"

"Oh, I see..but you have a bigger lightning scar on your left side. Does it mean you got another killing curse?"

"Yes, I did."

They were listening to the sound of the heavy rain outside for a while. They could hear the sound of heartbeats each other. The silence passed. Ginny touched his big lightning scar on his chest with her hand and she kissed him ardently. He kissed her back and they lay down on the ground. Ginny's lips moved from his face down to his neck and to his lips again. Harry smoothed her hair which was fragrant with flowers feeling her soft skin brushing against his and sighed and they snuggled up closer, fell asleep feeling the warmth of their bodies each other.

How many hours passed, Harry couldn't remember. He had a weird dream dozing off: He heard the familiar voice.

" _You are sleeping with your girlfriend in a hollow of your tree . Harry, you have already known your tree. You should better make your wand with this. Your true tree will make you do another magic_." Sirius whispered in his head.

Harry could see Sirius's figure which was leaving him in his dream and shouted,

"Sirius, wait! I want to talk with you more."

But Sirius in his dream vanished. Then Harry heard the twittering sound of birds outside the hollow. He fumbled around his glasses and put it on and startled. Ginny with only her knickers were snuggling against his body. She was so beautiful and looked vulnerable. The feeling that he wanted to protect her from any harm, sprang up in his heart. He kissed her cheek gently barely controlling his desire to see her naked body more and touch her, trying not to wake her up and summoned her dried Quidditch robes without using his wand and covered it over her body, he stood up. He put on his clothes and his Auror robes, he went out of the hollow and looked up at the branches hung down close to him, he broke off a twig and he took out his knife given at the lecture of Auror Headquarters, began to scrape the bark and chisel the wood. He remembered the name of the tree. It was cypress tree. He thought he needed a magical core, but what about performing wandless magic with this new substitute wand? He closed his eyes and concentrated and tried to do Animagi swishing his new substitute wand. Then he was shocked. He was not a stag. He changed himself into a big raven as the same as the one of a daughter of Druid. A big raven, whose legs were red, Harry hopped back into the hollow to make sure Ginny was still sleeping. She was sleeping there, so he hopped out of the hollow and he soared up into the sky. Ascending, he felt the autumn sea breeze graze past his cheeks. When he had transformed into a Stag, he was filled with satisfaction. But he was more thrilled by this new Animagi. He felt like his inner magical energy was infinite. After he circled over the small isle, he came back to the seashore and landed on the land without noticing another big raven chasing him. He finished his magic and went back to the hollow. Ginny was standing clad in her Quidditch robes in front of the hollow holding his Firebolt in her hand. She looked anxious but her face turned to a relived look soon after she noticed Harry approaching her.

"Harry, where were you?"

"I was patrolling around here. Shall we leave?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They walked out of the forest. Harry took out his phoenix feather wand and made sure the direction. When he tried to pull Ginny on to his Firebolt, a female voice halted him.

"Harry Potter, you survived the storm last night. I was very impressed."

It was Dara. She was with her father, Owen Cadwagan.

Harry took out his phoenix feather wand and handed it to Ginny stealthily, he whispered,

"Use my wand to protect you and fly to the south, the Isle of Man by Firebolt and contact with Ron and other wizards. No buts, Ginny, we had no time."

Ginny seemed to understand, she moved fast, just then Harry casted nonverbal wandless stunning charm upon Dara and Cadwagan. They were a little late to notice Harry's intention. They fell down on the seashore. Harry closed his eyes and did Animagi without a wand, he transformed into a big raven and flew away, but Dara stood up and she transformed into a big raven, too. She soared up high and caught up with him. Harry tried to fly the other direction, the opposite side of Ginny. He understood which way was to the north following his Animagus instinct. He kept on flying to the north, Dara was following after him, and he noticed a big albatross chasing him, too. He was sure it was Cadwagan, who transformed into a big albatross, who had informed remaining Death Eaters that Harry and Ginny were flying to the Isle of Man. Then Dara made a twittering sound, soon other real big ravens gathered around them, they encircled Harry and forced him to fly back to the Giant's Causeway. Harry was compelled to land on the seashore. While Harry was watching for a chance to soar up in the sky, a big albatross landed on the shore, Cadwagan turned into himself. The warlock conjured a cage, he grabbed Harry, a big raven, and he put Harry into the cage. Dara soon changed into her original figure and conjured a vial and forced Harry to drink it.

"Don't be afraid, Harry Potter, it will make you relax," she whispered.

Harry protested but he was forced to gulp it down. Soon he passed out.

 **Author's note** : **This chapter was inspired by Yukio Mishima.** **Thank you for reading my fan fiction. Any kind honest reviews welcome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Captivity**

Rodolphus Lestrange was standing with Cadwagan in front of the two big rock monuments. He took out a photograph, and he kept his eyes fixed on the face of his wife. Bellatrix's heavily lidded eyes blinked at him. He caressed the line of her strong jaw and whispered, "You can't go back to your beautiful body you used to be, but I will give you a fresh and new one instead."

"Do you really wish your wife's return? What she had done makes her transmigration of her soul less than reptiles."

"I'm ready. Bella will be happy if she can come to life as a giant snake Dark Lord loved the best." His eyes emitted intense glare under the moonlight.

Cadwagan thought Lestrange's attempt was utterly insane, but he had pity on him. "In our magic world, we'll wait the resurrection cycle. It's too early for your wife to come back in this world, but you look determined to pursuit." He chanted the incantation, then the two big rock slid open. The spirit of the dead Bellatrix Lestrange emerged from the darkness beyond the veil. His wife's sweet voice reverberated, "I've missed you, Rod. Where is my body?"

Rodolphus was full of deep emotion. "I've missed you, too, Bella. Here is your new body." He grabbed a giant snake just like Nagini, out of the big box on the ground. The snake was a symbol of the Dark Lord's power. The Dark Lord's favorite commander's return kept him stay in this world.

Her soul entered a giant snake, the original soul of the snake was attracted to the darkness beyond the veil. Rodolphus caressed the giant snake whispering,

"Wait for a while as a big snake our Dark Lord loved until you'll find a young witch's body," and he disapparated with her.

* * *

Ron squinted at the witch on the broom zooming up in the sky. It was Ginny. She descended in the air, landed on the seashore of the Isle of Man. She dismounted from Harry's Firebolt. He hugged her tight and asked, "Where's Harry?"

"He has fallen into enemy's hands," Ginny told him regretfully.

"What?"

Other wizards surrounded them. They looked anxious after they noticed Harry wasn't there.

"Please rescue Harry. He doesn't have his own wand." Ginny begged desperately.

"Who caught him?" asked Williamson.

"Cadwagan and his daughter," Ginny stroked Harry's phoenix wand fondly in her hand.

"They will not treat Potter brutally, but their castle is tricky. To rescue him from the castle isn't easy," said Dawlish.

"Let's stand by at the gate. They will come out of the castle to carry out their plan using Mr. Potter," said one of Unspeakables.

"Weasley, take your sister to Hogwarts by side-along apparition," said Williamson.

* * *

Dara had never seen such a man covered all over with scars. She reckoned most of them were cursed scars by Dark Magic. She was tempted to cure his scars. She rummaged a soap stone in her pocket, took it out. Just then her father entered the room.

"Dara, I understand you have strong feeling for him but we need his scars. If you want to marry him, you can do after he accomplishes his task." He chanted magic words then a soap stone hurtled from her hands into his, then he left there.

Dara sighed and swished her left hand. The door was locked immediately. She took a step closer to the four-poster where Harry had been sleeping after she let him drink a potion. She climbed the bed.

* * *

Harry was sleeping with a girl. He felt her warm body against his and woke up. Her hair was long but it was not ginger red. The blond-headed witch, who was half-naked, was snuggling her body to his. Though it was not unpleasant, rather comfortable, Harry sprang up from his bed after he noticed who she was. Dara also woke up and blinked at Harry.

"What did you give me? Only a sleeping potion?" said Harry turning his eyes away from her half-naked body.

"Yes, a kind of." She said contentedly and she handed his mole-skin pouch to him.

Harry took it gingerly, rummaged his father's cloak, his two substitute wands, and the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his pony. He could find them but he could find neither a two-way mirror nor the Marauder's Map.

"The parchment looks very interesting. It looks like a map or something. What is this?" she smiled holding the Marauder's Map. She shoved it into her pocket of her slacks.

"Give me back." Harry stared at her eyes.

Suddenly, he was so mesmerized by her clear green eyes just like his mother that he forgot to ask where his two-way mirror was. If only she had red hair like his mother….and his gaze moved to her half-naked body. She was so beautiful. Her skin was as white as snow, and her beautifully rounded breasts… he remembered the feeling when he saw Ginny naked in the hollow. Ginny was so beautiful, he recalled her flowery scent, and red hairs spread over her white round shoulders… While Harry was in a trance, Dara's lips met his. Something in his body ignited. He kissed her back. Then they lay down on the bed together. She kept kissing ardently, he kissed her back again.

"Though Potter family is an old English wizard family, your ancestors of your mother's side were from Druid. I can feel it. You are our kinsman, Harry Potter. Please marry me," she whispered.

Her words made him regain his consciousness. "Oh, my merlin, what have I done?" he sat up on the bed, and he summoned his clothes. He put on his grey T-shirt and Auror robes saying,

"I must leave," he stood up, walked up to the door. He unlocked the door with his magic. He reckoned she put a kind of love potion into the vial he drank when he was a big raven in the cage.

"You'll get lost if you go out of this room," she said behind him, but Harry went out of the room, and he shut the door.

He was shocked to see the maze corridor, many forks in front of him. He didn't know which way he should have chosen. He turned around and tried to open the door of the room where he stayed before, but he couldn't open it. He closed his eyes and chanted the opening charm in his head, but it didn't work at all. Was the door another door? He noticed three same doors behind him. Just then he felt the burning sensation all through his body. The image Ginny was tortured by Rodolphus in front of Malfoy's vault at Gringotts, flashed in his head. He also watched a big snake like Nagini was moving around the underground vaults in his mind.

* * *

Umbridge smirked when she put the picture of Harry cut from the Daily Prophet in the container. It emitted a streak of smoke. "It's a show time."

"Will he go to the Gringotts?" asked Hopkirk.

"Yes, he will. He will believe our message, Mapholda," a toad-like witch smirked again.

"If he doesn't trust our first message, we can also lure his Muggle-born friend into the Gringotts. Cadwagan told me Harry Potter gave his holly wand to his girlfriend to protect her. He can't use his magic without his wand. Hermione Granger should feel honored to be chosen as a body for her resurrection. Her Mud-Blood body will be purified by Lestrange's wife's Pure-Blood soul." She was holding a two-way mirror.

"But Lestrange prefers the Pure-Blood daughter, Weasley to the Muggle-Borns," said Hopkirk.

"It doesn't matter. All we need is to capture Potter and Granger," Umbridge answered hysterically.

She recalled the boy she had hated for years for his stubbornness. Harry Potter had been sleeping in the bedroom when Cadwagan let her come in. He had so many scars including the ones she let him hurt on the back of his left hand at Hogwarts. She was satisfied with the situation that she could control him fully as she wished. She took the two-way mirror out from his mole-skin pouch, and pulled out his jet-black hairs. She handed them to Albert Runcorn.

Runcorn took them and smirked. He had also wanted to revenge himself on the boy. He also didn't give up his power in the Ministry. Umbridge, Hopkirk and Runcorn were the group of people who couldn't accept the fact that the Boy Who Lived won at the end.

"What if he succeeds in killing the giant snake with the sword of Gryffindor?" asked Hopkirk.

"Rodolphus never let him succeed. And the goblins are ready and waiting for retrieving the sword." Umbridge smirked again, "People will find out Harry Potter isn't strong soon."

* * *

Harry waited till his pains had gone falling on his knees. Then he took out the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his pony, and said, "Sir Cadogan, do you have any messages from Druidess Cliodna?"

"Harry Potter, I've been waiting for you. I heard from my friends that you were caught again. It seems it's real."

"Yeah, it's a shame. Besides, I can't choose which way to go."

"Let me see the maze, please," said Sir Cadogan.

Harry held up the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his pony to let him have a good view of the maze.

"This way!" shouted Sir Cadogan, and he pointed the right corridor with his long spear.

Harry didn't have a conviction that Sir Cadogan was right, but he didn't have any ideas so he followed his advice. He walked deeper and deeper. Sometimes Sir Cadogan told Harry which way to turn shouting, "This way!" pointing the direction. Finally they reached the long corridor where there were many old portraits hung on the wall.

"Please talk with our High Queen, Druidess Cliodna," said Sir Cadogan and he made a deep bow to the direction where the portrait of Druidess Cliodna was hung. Harry stood in front of the portrait. Then her green eyes met Harry's green eyes and she spoke to him,

"The evil wizard opened the veil with Owen's help. He blended Dark Magic with our magic. His wife came back to life as the evil snake. You must defeat her," said Cliodna.

Harry feared Bellatrix came back as a monster snake like Voldemort's Hocrux. If the monster snake in his image was real, how was Ginny? Could she meet Ron and the other Aurors in the Isle of Man? Or did she fall into the enemy's hands?

"Is it true my girlfriend is tortured by Rodolphus Lestrange?"

"I have no idea. You have the portrait of Sir Cadogan so I can't get any information about Hogwarts."

Harry lost his words. He was taken away his two-way mirror, and he couldn't be sure that Ginny was safe or not. He should have retrieved the Marauder's Map, too. He felt utterly helpless. He wanted to consult with Hermione and Ron now.

Cliodna sensed that Harry was at a loss and said, "I can let you know the situation of your country by observing the old shopkeeper of Apothecary and your rival, blond-headed boy, what was his name?"

"Draco Malfoy," Harry felt helpless again to notice there left only one way, he had to rely on Malfoy.

"Dara is coming. She changed her mind to rescue you. I can feel she wants to marry you. Don't drink any potions she makes for you. Most of them are love potions. If you drink it, you'll be a father of her child," said Cliodana, and she turned into a sea bird, flew away.

Then a blonde-headed witch walked up to him. "Harry Potter, there you are. I reckon you are hungry. Dinner is ready." Dara took a step closer to Harry, and she took his hand.

Harry tried to release her hand, but he was surprised by the strength of her grip. Against his will, they held hands and walked down the hallway to the dining room.

The dining room was luxurious with a rainbow colored dome ceiling on which angles with wings dancing around Cliodona. On the marble dining table, Harry saw plenty of dishes and beverages. He was thirsty but he couldn't drink anything remembering Cliodna's caution.

"You don't need to beware of drinking. I didn't put any potions into it. Trust me," she stared at Harry, when they sat at the table.

He stared at her back and he didn't drink. She sighed and clapped her hands. Then he heard the rumbling sound of the ground―a half-giant served a plate of dinner, there were all sorts of delicacies. Harry took one of juicy fruits to quench his thirst. He tasted refreshing citrus flavor, and his head became clear. The half-giant opened his mouth,

"This fruit makes your head clear. You have to eat a lot to defeat the Dark wizards. I sympathize with you. You have to fight again after the battle of Hogwarts. Your journey to defeat Dark wizards will never end." And he handed another citrus fruit to Harry.

Harry was very surprised. This half-giant was different from Hagrid, a lot. And he remembered Seamus's words:

 _Fionn MacCoul! He was an Irish warrior who served ancient High King Airt McCormac. He was a half-giant. He got power to cure any diseases after he cooked salmon, licked his thumb and swallowed the salmon's skin._

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Oisin Quinn," answered the half-giant with his twinkling blue eyes.

"Well, nice to see you," they shook their hands.

Harry chanted wandless summoning charm after Oisin left there. The Maruder's Map soon hurtled into his hands from the pocket of Dara before she noticed his intention. He took out his cypress substitute wand, touched the parchment lightly and mumbled,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Soon he felt relieved to find the name, "Ginerva Weasley" in the Great Hall of the map.

Harry looked up and told Dara,

"Lady Dara, please let me disapparate. Or let me get out of the castle. I want to go back to my country."

"No, you can't. You have a task to accomplish. The veil was open. Your friend will be in danger."

"Who will be in danger?" Harry pressed for an answer staring at her eyes intensely. If Ginny wasn't in danger, who would be the next?

"If you go to the Gringotts with me, you'll find out. Don't forget to bring the sword of Gryffindor. I can't wait till I fly with you to England. Especially, I want to visit Godric's Hollow, the home of Godric Gryffindor. Is it in Somerset? Your fiery eyes always burn my bosom's core. You are as brave as King Arthur. He was also a big raven, Harry Potter," said Dara and she stared at Harry's eyes.

Harry felt uneasy stared by her, and he wondered if the love potion still had influenced his emotion.

"Eh..OK. I'll fly as a big raven to the Gringotts with you. I need to ask Druidess Cliodna to open the door of the twin monuments to retrieve the sword of Gryffindor."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was white with fear after he read an owl mail. It seemed an ordinary mail but when he opened it, the Dark Mark appeared. It turned into the letters instantly:

 _Bella came back as a giant snake the Dark Lord loved. We will gain back our power in the Wizarding World. Potter boy will come to the Gringotts. Capture him and torture him. Our glorious days are coming. Go to the Gringotts with your wife. Goblins will allow you to enter your vault. You can draw your money as much as you want._

"Lucius, show me your letter," said Narcissa, he handed the owl mail to his wife.

Her face turned to pale, and she said, "Do you believe this? If this is a trap, next time we can't avoid being sent to Azkaban."

"We should better see for ourselves the situation at Gringotts."

"Let's inform this to Aurors." Narcissa insisted. "I don't want to imagine Bella came back as a giant snake."

* * *

After the class on Monday, Hermione felt vibration of her two-way mirror. She took out her mirror, and a reflection of Harry appeared on the mirror.

"Harry, are you alright? Ginny is worrying about your safety. We are worrying about you."

"I was caught and sent to underground of the Gringotts. Please help me, Hermione. Don't tell Aurors about this. Go to Potter's Vault."

"But how can I get to Potter's Vault?"

"You can go there with my holly wand. Ginny has my wand, you know?"

Hermione believed what a sham Harry Potter of the mirror said. She shoved a soap stone engraved runes into her beaded bag. But she tapped her two-way mirror, called Ron before she left. Ron appeared on her mirror.

"Ron, did you get a message from Harry?"

"Not yet. We're standing by the gate of the castle."

"Harry was caught and sent to underground of the Gringotts."

"Did he have a contact with you?"

"Yes, he did."

"Why didn't he get in touch with me? He always has a contact with me with his two-way mirror or his Patronus message."

"I don't know why."

"We haven't seen him coming out of the gate, besides no one flew out of the castle. But if they allowed him to disapparate, Harry is now at the Gringotts as he said. Anyway, I'll report this to Robards. Wait for me before you leave. You must act with the other Aurors. Don't go to the Gringotts alone."

* * *

The old man of the Apothecary stepped forward, held out his wand to the goblin sitting on a high stool.

"Sir, I' m sorry. You can't enter your vault. All vaults were cursed by unconfirmed magic. You're half-blood. You can't enter your vault. Only pure-blood family can enter."

The shop keeper was shocked and asked for help to Draco Malfoy. Draco and Astoria had visited Draco's parents to show Draco's Dark Mark was removed by a soap stone engraved runes with Hermione's help. They dropped by the Apothecary to donate the sample soap stone engraved runes after Astoria's suggestion.

"I couldn't enter my vault. What shall I do without money for stocking materials? They say only pure-blood family can enter the vault."

The information from his father was right. He exchanged glances with Astoria and said, "Sir, shall I go to the Gringotts to draw money for suppliers instead of you?"

"Oh, you're Pure-Blood family, will you draw money? I'll return your money when the curse was removed."

"Sure," said Draco and he left the Apothecary with Astoria.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes when he stood in front of Malfoy vault with Astoria. He could enter his vault again. He grabbed gold Galleons as much as he could, and he put them into his pouch. He exited and looked around. He feared he would be halted by someone from the Ministry. Then he felt his sleeve pulled. Astoria was pulling his arm sleeve, pointing the dark spot in front of the other family vault. A giant snake like Nagini slithered toward them. Then he heard her horrible voice,

"Draco, did you forget your aunt?"

He couldn't believe his eyes. Aunt Bella talked him. No, she was not a witch. A giant snake talked to him.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Hello there. I edited and added more to the original draft. Honest review is always welcome. Thank you for reading this.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Underground**

Draco Malfoy hated the great snake. He remembered the time the great snake swayed and slithered from Voldemort's shoulders on to the dead body of Charity Burbage. He barely managed not to show his disgust to his aunt's incarnation and said,

"Aunt Bella, how did you come back?"

"Rod let me come back. How charming she is. Is she your girlfriend? Is she Pure-Blood, of course?" her shrill voice reverberated. The great reptile snarled at his girlfriend, "If you are not, I can teach you lessons."

Astoria's face went pale. Draco thought she would lose her consciousness soon. He held her hand tight to reassure her and said,

"Of course, she is Pure-Blood. Aunt Bella, I'm glad to see you again but we must leave, we are still students of Hogwarts," he pushed Astoria into the cart, and he jumped in it. He urged the goblin to drive the cart without glancing back to the great snake.

"Draco, we'll regain control of Ministry. Don't hide! See you soon!" her high-pitched voice echoed through the dark cave, which made them shudder.

* * *

After Ron sent his Patronus message to Robards, he mounted on the broom and soared up to the dusky sky with Dawlish and Williamson. They didn't notice a hooded thin man emerge from the hiding place. Rabastern Lestrange mounted on the broom. He did Disillusionment Charm, and he chased after them stealthily. Ron and his team landed on the ground of London near Leaky Cauldron.

"Weasley, stand by in front of Gringotts till Miss Granger will appear. Gawain and Minister are waiting. We'll join you soon," said Williamson.

"Yes, sir," said Ron, and he disapparated for Gringotts.

The Wizarding World faced a critical phase again. Most of the wizarding family couldn't draw their money from Gringotts except Pure-Blood family. Only Half-Bloods that could be identified one of their parents was Pure-Blood were allowed to draw some Galleoins in a short time. Muggle-borns also couldn't change their Muggle money into Wizarding money at Gringotts.

Next Tuesday afternoon Bill Weasley, Gawain Robards and Kingsley Shackbolt exchanged their glances after their negotiation with goblins. Goblins insisted they couldn't do anything without the sword of Godric Gryffindor and its swordsman. They asserted only the swordsman of Godric Gryffindor could solve the problem by beating the great snake. It was apparent that goblins wanted to get the sword of Gryffindor.

"Bill, check other family vaults and try what you can do, anything," said Kingsley.

Bill nodded and took a step closer to the goblin sitting on a high stool, held out his wand. The goblin examined it carefully and handed two keys to Bill. He whispered Bill,

"Even a Curse Breaker can't break the curse of the great snake. Be careful, Mr. Weasley. You have never treated the curse before. Any complicated runic magic can't break the curse."

On his way to Weasley's family Vault, Bill could not find a Hungarian Horntail at the end of a passage. Instead of a dragon, eerie dark haze was hanging around. Bill took out his wand, wrote complicated runic combinations in the air with his wand. Though he could feel the vibration in the air, nothing had changed. After another cart-ride, he stepped out to the floor where old English wizard family vaults were. Most of them were Pure-Blood family's vaults. He checked the Weasley family vault, took out his master key, walked past Malfoy's family vault, to Potter's vault. When he inserted a key in a lock of Potter's vault, he couldn't open the door. Then he was startled at the sight of a great snake coiled up near the small door of Potter's vault. He felt the source of eerie dark haze was emitted from the great snake. He was lucky. The great snake was sleeping. If she woke up, he would be attacked. He left there stealthily no to disturb its sleep and pushed the cart and jumped in. When he stood outside of the exit of Gringotts, Kingsley asked him,

"How was it?"

"I couldn't break the curse at all. Goblins don't tell a lie. I felt Dark Magic underground. I saw a great snake in front of Potter's vault. I think only the sword of Godric Gryffindor can break the curse."

"You mean someone must kill the great snake with the sword of Gryffindor?"

"Yes."

Kingsley knitted his brows. He wondered how many times Harry had to prove his bravery. Then Robards walked up to them and said,

"I got information from Ronald Weasley. Hermione Granger got a message Harry Potter was sent to Gringotts. Was Potter underground now?"

"No, I didn't see him," said Bill.

"So the information was false," said Robards.

Suddenly popping noises announced the arrival of three wizards and a witch. They were Ron, Dawlish, Williamson and Hermione.

"Thank you for coming, folks, but Mr. Potter isn't underground. How many wizards are watching the castle now?" said Robards.

"Six Aurors including two trainees and two Unspeakables, sir," said Dawlish.

"Is Potter underground, sir?" asked Williamson.

"No, he isn't now. , a Curse Breaker checked. Potter isn't at Gringotts but Mr. Weasley found a great snake in front of Potter's vault."

Hermione gasped and exchanged glances with Ron. She was fingering Harry's holly wand Ginny handed her at Hogwarts. She remembered Ginny's anxious look.

"Bill, couldn't you break the curse at all?" asked Ron.

"No, I couldn't. I've never experienced such a curse before. All runic methods couldn't break through the curse," Bill bit his lips.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, do you know these runic combinations?" Hermione took out the journal _'Ancient Magic'_ Luna gave her.

Bill took it and opened the pages. "I've never seen these runic charts. May I have this for a while?" said Bill.

"Sure. I think I can help you. Please tell me about your way of breaking the curse," said Hermione.

"If you succeed in breaking the curse, we will not have to rely on Potter," said Robards.

"You're right. I don't want let him bear the burden any more. Please use the number eleven in the first floor of Leaky Cauldron to plan your strategy to break the curse," said Kingsley.

Ron nodded and Hermione left with Bill for Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Harry was thirsty. He had not drunk water since he was taken to the castle. Dara urged him to drink water at breakfast table, but he couldn't drink, he was afraid of her mixing love potion in his glass. Juicy fruits Oisin gave him were not enough to quench his thirst any longer. He took out the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his pony while Dara left her seat, and asked,

"Sir Cadogan, do you know the place where Oisin is working?"

"Yes, I do," said Sir Cadogan.

"Please guide me down to the kitchen," he left his seat, and he went out of the dining room.

Harry felt they were descending down to underground. On their way, he noticed a big picture of Giant's Causway on the wall. Finally he found a door that led to an enormous kitchen entrance door. Harry reckoned the entrance was big enough for Oisin, a half giant to get through. The door was open, he entered the entrance, and he found Oisin, who was preoccupied with cooking various excellent cuisines.

"Excuse me, Mr. Quinn," Harry talked to him.

Oisin looked up and said, "Harry Potter, how could you find me here? I haven't expected you could find this place."

"Well, I'm thirsty. Would you do me a favor? May I have some water, please? If possible, I would like to keep a bottle of water."

"Don't you have a wand? You know the spell," Oisin raised his brow.

"No, I don't have a wand. I only have two substitute wands," Harry took out them out of his mole skin pouch.

"Oh, did they take your wand?"

"No, they didn't. But they took my girlfriend's wand so I gave her my wand,"

"What are the substitute wands?" Oisin looked at the sticks in Harry's hands.

"They have no magical core," Harry explained.

"So your magic is a core of your substitute wand."

"Yeah, you're right."

"What's your tree?"

"My tree? I suppose holly and cypress? I'm not sure."

"I see. So your birth date is from July26 to August4." Oisin threw chunks of salmon into a pan.

"How do you know my birth date?"

"We all practice magic with a specific wand made of tree of our birth dates and practice doing wandless magic in the castle," Oisin handed Harry a goblet of water.

"How do you explain about its magical core?"

"In our magical lands most of the trees have their magical core in the tree. We don't need put in a magical core made of other magical creatures."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Oops, I talked too much. Please don't tell anybody I told you about druidic wandlore. If my chieftain knows I told you, I will be punished,"

Harry grinned at Oisin, remembering Hagrid.

"OK. I promise. I will not tell anyone."

Harry wondered his cypress stick had magical power itself and closed his eyes and chanted "Aguamenti" then a drop of water dripped from the tip of his cypress substitute wand. He felt excited, took out the oak stick he made at Auror Headquarters training and chanted the same incantation but this time nothing dripped from the oak stick. He understood the meaning "Trees choose the wizards". His tree was cypress or holly. Or his substitute cypress wand tree had its own magical core in the tree itself. It was lucky for him that he and Ginny could stay in the hollow of the magical cypress tree during the storm. Or did Sirius lead him to the small island? Harry wondered. He took out the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his pony and asked,

"After retrieving the sword of Gryffindor, I will escape from this castle and join the other Aurors and Unspeakables. Do you know the way to the entrance gate?"

"I'm sorry, Harry Potter. I don't know the way to the entrance gate. I only know the way to the portrait of the High Queen Cliodna and to the kitchen. There was no portrait in the corridor to the entrance gate,"

Harry felt disappointed. So the only way to get out of there was flying.

"OK. Please lead me to the portrait of Druidess Cliodona, then," said Harry.

* * *

In the Manor House of Parkinson, Pure-Blood wizards were assembled.

"We're sorry Mr. Malfoy can't attend this meeting, he was under constant surveillance by Aurors and Hit Wizards," continued Parkinson, "But all of us know it's about time to finish this absurd game. Get back Slytherin pride. Shackbolt will regret what he has done in these months."

"When Shackbolt resigns his position as Minister, Mr. Malfoy will come back to us. Our days are coming. Many wizards and witches began to express their disapproval of the Minister's policy against goblins. Most of them can't draw their money now," smirked Flint.

* * *

In the room of number eleven of the Leaky Cauldron Hermione and Bill put their heads together in disentangling a knot of puzzling runic patterns.

"They seemed to blend druidic rune incantations with Dark Magic, so it will take more time than I thought, but there will be a way," said Bill decisively.

"Yes, there will be a way," Hermione bit her lips and frowned for a while and began to scribble runic patterns on her parchment. Studying was always hard in her school days, but it was her pleasure. She felt rather thrilled to learn the new magic.

Bill smiled at her working stance, "I wonder why the Sorting Hat sorted you into Gryffindor. You have much Ravenclaw nature in you."

"I can say the same words to you, Bill. I really respect you. How could you learn these complicated magic spells?" She stopped writing and asked.

"Just my curiosity. I love adventure. You know who my father is." Bill winked at her.

"I understand." She beamed at him. She was happy and proud of the Weasleys including her boyfriend.

* * *

A beautiful albatross transformed into a druidess in the portrait,

"Gringotts was cursed. The spirit of the evil witch, a great snake cursed Gringotts. Only Pure-Blood family can draw money now. Minister of Magic in your country will bear hardship. They will demand his retirement," said Druidess Cliodna.

"What? Kingsley deserves Minister of Magic. I can't think other people for Minister." Harry protested standing in front of the portrait of Druidess Cliodna.

"It's my prophecy. Only you and your friends can change this situation. You must retrieve the sword of Gryffindor to defeat a great snake. I'll open the door of the Twin monuments tonight again. Your godfather will help you. Owen is coming," she said and transformed into an enormous albatross, flew away.

Harry heard the footsteps and glanced back. Owen Cadwagan took a step closer to Harry and said,

"Why doesn't she help me to retrieve our lands? Well, the time has come. Fly to your country with my daughter tomorrow to kill the great snake. After you did your task, give the sword of Gryffindor to goblins. She is happy like this flight is her honeymoon trip." Cadwagan was leaving there.

"Why do you want me to kill the snake? What advantage will you take by giving the sword to goblins? "Harry asked him from behind.

Cadwagan didn't answer and walked down the hallway.

"Sir, wait, please, where is my palmtop mirror?" Harry chased him and asked.

Cadwagan glanced back and said, "I don't know at all," and he tried to leave.

Harry cast wandless summoning charm on Cadwagan. But nothing hurtled into him. Then he felt the burning sensation through his body again. Watching Cadwagan's back, he fell on his knees. The vision was flashed in his mind. Umbridge's message was sent through his cursed scars. This time, _Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange_. Harry feared it was true. He was sure the great snake was underground Gringotts was real. Dara told him his friend would be in danger. The evil witch must be Bellatrix. She came back. Hermione was in danger or would be. He waited till his pains had gone.

That night Harry transformed into a big raven and flew from the window of his bedroom to one of Twin monuments. He returned to his former figure and took a step closer to the door of the monument, turned the knob. The door was open, and he entered the monument. Soon Sirius whispered to Harry.

"My dear cousin, Bella came back. You must send her back to where she should be."

"Yes, I will, Sirius."

"You have a cypress wand and they don't know you can do wandless magic, so you have the advantage over them. But they do weird magic using Dark Magic blended with Druidic magic."

"They sent the message Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix through my scars."

"Was your smart friend tortured by her?"

"Yes. Do you think it's real?"

"I don't think Bella retrieved her body but …they won't mean it."

"What do you mean?"

Then they arrived at the Merlin's forest. He walked deeper and deeper in the forest. The surface of the Lake Loe was shimmering. Harry felt the magical power from the lake. Then he heard the familiar song from the lake.

 _My love, my love I will hide your cloak on the roof_

 _While my dad cared his stallion's injured hoof_

 _My mother Mary I found your cloak, my father's wand was made of oak_

 _Say good bye at the mouth of River Shiel_

"Now touch the water of the lake with your tree," whispered Sirius.

Harry had no hesitation about his tree, took out his cypress stick, he touched the surface of the lake with it. Then ripples spread across the water, a hand of a merpeople, _mermaid?_ Harry wondered, the mysterious hand thrust itself up from the water holding a great silver cross with glittering rubies in its hilt.

"Take it," whispered Sirius in his head.

Harry stepped into the lake, took the sword of Gryffindor in his hand. He felt the strong magical power through his body when he gripped it.

When he got back to the door of the monument, Dara was waiting for him outside.

"Harry Potter, my future husband. Are you ready to leave?"

"Lady Dara, I'm not your future husband. I must leave."

"So where will you go first?" the blond-headed witch smiled and asked him. He admitted her smiling face was very beautiful. He cleared his throat and said,

"We'll go to Gringotts in London."

"OK. We'll need a rest, one night stay at Godoric's Hollow on our way to London. I have wanted to visit the magical place of your country where Godric Gryffindor was born," she said and transformed into a big raven which had a red beak and red legs.

Harry did the same. Two big ravens flew away to the gray sky from the cliff where the castle was standing. They drifted on the breeze for a while and flitted to the south. Harry thought it would be joyful to fly like this. He looked down below, wondered whether they had already passed the camp where other Aurors and Unspeakables were standing by.

Dean looked up at the morning sky. He noticed two big ravens flew from the castle. Did Ron tell them _to watch out a big raven, Animagus form of a daughter of Druid_ , didn't he?

"Oi, Seamus! Look at the ravens," shouted Dean.

Seamus walked up to Dean, and he stood by him. He looked up at the sky and said, "Let's chase them," he took out his broom.

"Wait trainees! Where will you go?" one of Aurors halted them.

Seamus shouted, "We'll chase a daughter of Druid," and he mounted on his broom, kicked off the ground.

Dean followed him.

Harry could see the land which stuck out of the bottom of his country below in the day light. He reckoned that was Kernow but Dara urged him to lead her to Godric's Hollow so he swerved to Somerset. They glided down the air, landed on the ground, and hopped into a thicket in the outskirts of Godric's Hollow. Dara soon went back to a witch, got out of the thicket. When Harry tried to get out of the thicket, he noticed two familiar wizards accosting Dara. He waited for a chance to let them know he was also there.

"Are you Lady Dara? Why do you visit Godric's Hollow?" asked Dean.

Dara kept silent.

"Do you speak English?" asked Seamus brushing away a fat beetle off his hair.

She remained still silent.

"Can you speak Gaelic?" asked Dean to Seamus.

Seamus shrugged. Then Harry went out of the thicket and called out to them, "Dean, Seamus, I didn't know you were here."

"Harry! How could you get out of the castle? We have been worrying you," said Seamus.

"Did they allow you to disapparate?" asked Dean.

Harry glanced at Dara, she nodded. He answered, "Yes, they did. I have just apparated now."

"What is their purpose? What do you have to do for them? Is it a dangerous task?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Let's go to the village. We are exhausted. Two of you must be tired after a long flight, aren't you? Let's find an inn. I'll talk about my task there," said Harry.

They walked to the village. When they could find an inn, it was getting dark. They followed the innkeeper, Ann, who beamed at Harry welcoming the Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World, went up a wooden staircase. Harry reckoned the wood was cypress tree, to a door with a brass number eight on it. She unlocked a door with a brass number seven and opened the door for Dara. He watched her go into the next room and shut the door. He urged Dean and Seamus to enter the room eight.

"What's your plan?" asked Seamus soon after he sat on his bed.

Dean poured water into a glass, handed the glass to Harry and said, "What does Cadwagan want you to do?"

Harry gulped it down and said, "He wants to retrieve his magical lands. I don't know about all lands he wants, at least, Kernow was his clan's land one thousand and six hundred years ago."

"So long? How will he retrieve the land? What's his plan?" asked Seamus.

"He uses Umbrige, her allies and the remaining Death Eaters. He won't get his own hands dirty but let them do for his aim to get back his magical lands," said Harry.

"If Ministry gets back one of his lands, he will stop his plot, it's my opinion," said Seamus.

"It's not so simple. Even Dumbledore…" Harry wondered. If he could persuade Kingsley to return one of Druidic magical lands, the situation would change.

Seamus brought in a bottle of Firewhisky and three glasses. Harry tasted the searing whisky after a long time. He had a good sleep after joining other trainees.

Next morning in the parlour, they rounded the table to eat breakfast. Dara kept still silent, finally opened her mouth,

"Harry, to where will you take me today?

Seamus surprised at her speaking English and said, "Blimey, you speak English, Lady Dara! And you call Harry his first name. Are you friends?"

Dara reddened her face and said, "He is my fiancé."

Harry was shocked at hearing what she said, and added hastily, "Don't believe what she said. I'm not her fiancé."

Seamus smirked, "Hey, lady-killer! How will you explain about this to Ginny?"

"I'm wondering if there leave a space for me to get back together again," said Dean.

Harry stared at Dean. Dean grinned and said,

"I'm kidding. How about showing her the shopping district? "

Harry didn't know about Godric's Hollow well except his parents' wreck cottage and headstone. He was at a loss and said, "Lady Dara, I actually don't know about Godric's Hollow, so I can't guide you around this village."

"Harry, don't you know about your birth place?" Seamus said.

"No, I don't." Harry felt gloomy remembering the snake coming out of Bathilda's neck.

Dean was a better reader of Harry's mind and said, "How about asking the innkeeper? She'll tell us how to get to the shopping district."

Ann handed a map of the shopping district of the village to Harry with delight saying, "I can't forget your parents. They are really brave and nice people. I haven't forgotten your family had fought against Dark Wizard. All wizards and witches of Godric's Hollow will never forget your bravery. You defeated You Know Who twice. The fact you were born here in Godric's Hollow is our pride and joy. "

Harry felt overwhelmed by her words and said, "Thank you."

Dara's eyes were twinkling with her curiosity. She said, "I didn't know you were born in Godric's Hollow where Godric Gryffindor, one of founders of Hogwarts, was born. And I heard from my father Albus Dumbledore had lived here."

"Yes, he had," said Harry and he glanced at the Daily Prophet on the table in the parlour. He noticed a headline:

 _The Shackbolt Ministry was demanded to resign en masse till November._

"Lady Dara, sorry, we have no time to tour around the shopping street. We must leave now," said Harry.

Dara glanced at the Daily Prophet and seemed to understand.

"Let's disapparte to Leaky Cauldron," said Harry.

* * *

"Bill, I think this time it will work," said Hermione showing her parchment to Bill.

"Hermione, you're brilliant! I agree. These runic combinations will work," said Bill.

"So will we leave now?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, let's go," said Bill.

When they went downstairs to the parlour of Leaky Cauldron, they saw three wizards and a witch approaching them.

"Harry! When did you get out of the castle?" shouted Hermione.

"Hermione, what a relief! You are all right. I thought you were captured and tortured," said Harry drawing a long sigh.

"Oh, Harry you got an annoying message from Umbridge, didn't you?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Yeah."

"Harry, go upstairs with me now!" she took hold of his hand.

"Now?"

"Yes! You need to remove your scars as soon as possible!"

"OK. I'll go upstairs. Seamus, Dean, wait for a while with Lady Dara," said Harry and he left there with Hermione.

When they entered in the room number eight, Hermione said to Harry,

"Harry, lie down on a bed, and take off your clothes."

Harry pulled off his Auror robes and T-shirt and he lay on his back on the bed.

Hermione mumbled, "Ginny was right…" and the others Harry couldn't hear, then he asked,

"My body, what?"

"Nothing," she put a soap stone and began to stroke his body with it gently whispering an incantation.

Harry felt quite comfortable on the bed. Her chanting induced his light sleep. He had a dream when he was first year at Hogwarts. He was flying on the old broom chasing a winged key.

"Harry, wake up." Hermione woke him up in about fifteen minutes or so.

He opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, examined his upper body. All cursed scars disappeared from his upper body except the big lightning bolt scar.

"I'm sorry I couldn't remove your biggest one," said Hermione apologetically. "Don't you have the other scars on your lower half?" She said and reddened at her own words. "If you have them, I'll call Bill to help with you to remove them."

"Thank you, Hermione. I had the scars only on the upper part."

"How do you feel now?"

"Brilliant. I feel my body is light," then he stared at the scars on his left back hand:

 _I must not tell lies._

"Oh, I forgot to remove them," said Hermione and she put the soap stone on the back of his hand and chanted the incantation.

Soon the scars had gone, too. He stared at the back of his hand and grinned at her and said, "Blimey, how powerful druidic magic is. Most of the cursed scars have gone," he put on his clothes. Then he stared at her throat and said, "Did you remove your heart-shaped one of Slytherin's locket?"

"Yes, I did. I also removed the one from Ron's throat. And we found out the way to remove the curse underground Gringotts. The druidic runes helped a lot," said Hermione.

When they went down to the parlour, Kingsley and Robards were there, too.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you again," said Kingsley and he hugged Harry.

"Kingsley, I read a head line of Daily Prophet this morning."

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Harry. But things are going to be all right. Your smart friend and Bill found out the way to break the curse. I believe it will work out," Kingsley beamed at Hermione.

"Could you find the incantations and the runic combinations?" asked Dara.

"Excuse me, but who is she?" Hermione asked Harry nodding towards Dara.

"She is Lady Dara, a daughter of Chieftain of magical land in Ireland."

"Oh, nice to see you," Hermione held out her hand.

"Nice to see you, too. How did you find the runic combinations? They're druidic ones. It's very complicated for you, I suppose."

"I've learned about runes at Hogwarts and my friend gave me..," then Hermione stopped talking, because Harry gestured, "Don't talk too much."

"Well, are you ready to leave?" Bill asked Hermione.

"Yes, I'm ready, let's go," said Hermione and she left there with Bill glancing back to Harry.

"Potter, Finnegan, Thomas, go with them," Robards commanded.

"Williamson, Dawlish and Weasley are standing by in front of Gringotts. Join them."

"Yes, sir," Harry followed Hermione and Bill with Seamus and Dean.

"Harry, look at her!" Seamus shouted pointing to the sky above.

A big raven was flying away to the grey sky of Diagon Alley.

"She transformed to her Animagus form. Shall we chase her?" said Dean.

"No, we don't have to. I reckon she will inform what she heard here to her father. Her act won't do any harm, if we deal with the curse faster," said Harry.

When they joined the other Aurors, Williamson told Harry, "Potter, put on your Invisibility Cloak and guard Miss Granger while Mr. Weasley and she try breaking the curse,"

"Yes, sir," Harry took out his father's cloak and pulled it over.

"Me and Dawlish will cover you. Weasley, Finnegan, Thomas, stand by here."

Bill, Hermione and invisible Harry entered the vast marble hall. Williamson and Dawlish followed them. One of goblins muttered, "One of thieves came again. She's brazenfaced,"

The other goblin whispered, "She doesn't know she'll be cursed on her entering underground."

Harry felt Hermione became tense. She gripped his holly wand tightly and took a step closer to the goblin sitting on a high stool. She held out the holly wand and said, "We came here to break the curse. Please give us your permission to enter Potter's vault."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I imagined this story a few years ago. Please leave your feedback. Thank you for reading.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22** **Confrontation**

The goblin took Harry's holly wand from Hermione, and he examined it closely and said,

"Good, you can enter Potter's vault with a Curse Breaker. Mr. Weasley, did you bring the sword of Gryffindor? You must kill the snake with the sword," said the goblin.

Harry got startled by the goblin's glare at the direction of him. He made sure that his Invisibility Cloak covered his whole body.

"Yes, we did. One of Aurors brought in," said Bill glancing back to Williamson.

Williamson opened his mouth, "We are Aurors. We have to guard them from Dark Magic."

"Only Pure-Blood family and a holder of the wand which belongs to the Pure-Blood wizard can go to their vault," the goblin insisted.

Harry took out his cypress wand and raised it beneath the Cloak and pointed it at the goblin on a high stool and whispered,

"Imperio!" A strange sensation spread through his body when he cast the Unforgivable Curse with his cypress wand.

The goblin, his eyes were vacant, said automatically, "All right. You can go with them," he let Aurors pass to the entrance to underground.

They reached the cart stop. Harry sensed Hermione shiver in front of him. He asked her in his low voice, "Hermione, are you alright?"

She murmured, "Yes, I'm fine."

"The cart is not big enough for five people. What's your plan?" asked Dawlish.

"Just walk down underground. We should better check the curse each floor," said Bill.

"How long will it take to check all vaults underground? We need lots of stamina for such a long time," said Williamson.

"Do you have a broom? We can use a broom to move. There is no dragon," said Bill, he took out his shrunk broom, enlarged it.

Williamson and Dawlish did the same. Hermione set Harry's Firebolt on the ground and enlarged it into a normal size. She whispered, "Harry, where are you? Here's your Firebolt."

"I'm here behind you, thanks," he pulled off the Cloak after he made sure no goblin watched them. "Hermione, do you have a broom?"

"No, I don't."

"OK. Let's share my Firebolt, then." Harry pulled Hermione on his Firebolt behind him and followed Bill into the darkness. He pulled out his cypress wand from the pocket and chanted, "Lumos" to light the darkness.

"Oh, Harry, you have a new wand. Where did you get the wand?" asked Hermione.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you about Druidic wandlore later."

"Do you want this holly wand now?"

"No, it's OK with me. You're a holder of my wand now. You should better keep it with you."

They were flying deeper into the earth, passing rugged walls, sometimes made a hairpin swerve to avoid colliding with labyrinthine cart passages protruded from the wall.

They could look down the travertine terraces below. The reflected sound of their broom flight echoed underground space.

Suddenly Bill stopped diving deeper and he hovered in the air, raising his wand high, glanced back to Harry and Hermione and said, "Hermione, can you feel it?"

Harry saw Hermione knitting her brows, and he felt her shudder. She said, "I don't like this. I hate this."

Harry followed her gaze and he saw dark haze hung over underground like a coiled great snake.

"Harry, do you feel this?" Hermione's voice was trembling.

"Yeah, it's disgusting."

"How can you break the curse?" asked Williamson.

"We'll try. Hermione, are you ready?" said Bill.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said panting. She tried to shut out invading haze from her lungs.

Harry was afraid that she would faint soon. But she acted courageously. She held her own wand high, swished it chanting. Bill joined. They wrote complicated runic combinations in the air. Harry thought their chanting and swishing would continue forever. The dark haze seemed to be sucked deeper into the depth of the earth.

"I think we could repel most of the curses. The great snake is sleeping in front of Potter's vault. This time you, Harry, kill the snake with the sword," said Bill.

"We'll cover you," said Dawlish holding his wand.

All of them flew deeper and deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from ceiling and floor. Then there she was. A great snake like Nagini was coiling in front of the small door of Potter's vault. Harry dismounted his Firebolt and helped Hermione to get off. His left hand grasped the rubied handle in his moleskin pouch and pulled it out. And then a cold, unfeeling voice spoke,

"You brought the sword and the girl, Potter."

Four black shapes in hoods emerged from nowhere with three goblins. One of goblins spoke,

"Harry Potter, you trespassed on Gringotts again. You'll be charged with unlawful entry."

Rodolphus Lestrange held his wand high and spoke,

"The girl you brought in is not 'Pure-Blood' like your girlfriend, but she will feel honored to be put into good use. She will be cleansed of her Mud-Blood."

"Harry, kill the snake," Hermione whispered Harry, holding her wand high in the air.

Harry shifted his cypress wand to his left hand from his right hand, and he shoved it into the pocket, and gripped the hilt tightly with both hands instead.

"Potter, now!" bellowed Williamson.

Harry sprang forward, slashed at the great snake as Williamson, Dawlish and Bill cast disarming charm upon the other three Death Eaters. Many things happened at the same moment. Their charms rebounded and they fought back. Harry thrust the great snake, pulled the sword, sliced off the head of the snake, his slight subconscious told him it was strange that no scream of Bellatrix from the great snake, and he heard a terrible scream behind him instead. Harry glanced back and saw Rodolphus Lestrange binding Hermione's arms behind her back. He was chanting eerie incantation. Harry dropped the sword, took out his cypress wand, and threw stunning spells continuously. He felt his own magic all through his body, and he thought all spells he cast hit Rodolphus directly. He was sure he would beat him this time. Lestrange seemed to give up fighting back. But he disapparated with Hermione. The other Death Eaters vanished, too.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry.

Goblins took away the sword Harry dropped and jumped in the cart and left. Harry noticed his holly wand and her vine wand were lying by his Firebolt. He picked them up. Where did Lestrange abduct her?

"Let's get out of here," said Williamson.

Harry swung his leg over his Firebolt, and four wizards soared up to the main hall.

Kingsley and Roberds were waiting for them.

"Harry, did you kill the snake?" asked Kingsley.

"Yes, I did. But it was very easy. She didn't attack me at all. She didn't scream when I sliced her head," and he wondered, was the snake really Bellatrix?

"I felt the curses, but the snake might have been replaced with a fake," said Bill.

"They abducted Miss Granger. She is in peril for her life," said Dawlish.

"Ten to one, they must have taken her away to the druidic castle. I'll send a Patronus message to other Aurors who are standing by the castle. Go and rescue her." said Robards.

They went out of Gringotts. Ron, Seamus and Dean were waiting for them.

"Seamus, we need you again. We'll be back to the druidic castle," said Williamson.

"Why?" asked Seamus.

"Miss Granger was abducted by Death Eaters," said Dawlish.

"What? Harry, you were with her, couldn't you protect her? " Ron blamed him.

Ron was right. He was an Auror. He had to protect her. He cursed his stupidity. He should've noticed the great sneak was a fake.

"Sorry, Ron. I was useless," he bit his lips. What he had done was just to kill a fake snake. Besides, goblins took away the sword of Gryffindor.

"Ron, please send my owl, Sirius to Hogwarts. I need a Sorting Hat," said Harry weakly.

Ron's attitude was softened by his low spirit and said,

"OK. I'll drop in the Grimmauld Place to send Sirius to Hogwarts, mate. Give me your letter."

Harry scribbled a message to McGonagall on a piece of parchment and handed it to Ron.

"We have no time. Fly to the druidic castle via Isle of Man," said Williamson.

Harry thought he should better transform into a big raven, and said, "Sir, I need to talk with you," he took a step closer to Williamson and cast "Muffliato".

Williamson raised his brow and asked, "Potter, do you have something else to tell?"

"My registered animagus form is a stag, but I can also transform into a big raven. We must hurry. Please let me go ahead,"

Williamson looked astonished and said, "I thought you were a great young wizard in your age, but I didn't know you could do two Animagis. All right. I'll take all blames. Go ahead," said Williamson and he made a gesture of taking shelter to hide.

Harry barely suppressed his urge to transform into a big raven and followed Williamson. They passed under the dark red brick arch and finally got to the end of the deserted ally.

"OK. Potter, show me your Animaus form," urged Williamson.

He took out his cypress wand and chanted the incantation in his head. He was now a big raven.

"Merlin's beard! You performed non-verbal magic and transformed into a Chough. Brilliant!" said Williamson.

Harry returned to his former state and asked, "What is a Chough?"

"It's a sea bird like a big raven. But it's not a raven. A Chough is a nearly extinct bird. Your beak and legs were red. You transformed into the legendary Chough, which is believed as an incarnation of King Arthur. It can fly faster than any other birds."

"Oh, you know well about sea birds, sir."

"My father was a Muggle who was in Royal Air Force at St Mawgan of Cornwall. Its symbol of the station crest is a Chough. I got it. Go ahead, Potter. Fly faster as a bird. No break. Rescue her. We'll follow you. Don't forget to send a Patronus message when you find her," said Williamson.

"Yes, sir," said Harry and he transformed into a Chough, spread his ebony wings and he flew away to the northwest.

It was a fine weather. He kept flying along on the breeze. In the latter half of day's trip to Ireland, he felt exhausted but he exerted all his strength, and went on flying to the northwest praying for Hermione's safety.

* * *

Dara could hardly believe her eyes when she witnessed from the window of her room. Harry's friend, Hermione was dragged to the spot near the entrance of twin stones of the veil. Four hooded Death Eaters encircled her. One of them put the big box on the ground. She reckoned they were planning to switch souls, but it was too early for its ritual. They could open the veil only at midnight. She didn't think her father allowed them to do such a horrible thing, and she went out of her room to find him.

Harry, a Chough was hovering in the air above the castle to find the window of the room where he had stayed. He found the window which was open and dived into the room. He returned to his former state and took out the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his pony, just then his owl, Sirius flew inside, and landed on the portrait.

Sir Cadogan screamed, "Ouch!"

Sirius held out his leg to which a ragged sorting Hat and a letter attached. Harry took them off it and his owl departed at once.

Sir Cadogan muttered, "I've never been stepped by an owl, what a shame!"

"I'm sorry, Sir Cadogan," said Harry and he opened the letter with haste.

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _Albus told me to send a Sorting Hat to you. Keep it with you till your mission would be completed. Help will always be given to those who deserve it._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

He shrank the ragged Sorting Hat, and shoved it into his moleskin pouch, and asked, "Sir Cadogan, please lead me to the portrait of Druidess Cliodna."

When he reached the corridor where old portraits were hung, Dara trotted down to him, and she flung her arms around his back and said,

"Harry Potter, I have missed you."

Harry grabbed her arms and steered her in front of him and asked, "Lady Dara, my friend Hermione was abducted by the Death Eaters. Did you see them?"

"Yes, I did," her face got tense.

"Where did you see her?" he pressed her to explain.

"In front of twin stones which is the entrance of the veil in the plateau near the seashore we've first met. They must be planning to switch your friend's soul with the evil witch's soul. I must find my father till midnight. Only my father can stop them. The ritual will be held at midnight."

"Can you conjure your Patronus message?"

"No, I can't. What is a Patronus message?"

Harry took out his holly wand and swished it, soon his silvery stag leapt away.

"I sent a message to your father. My Patronus will find him."

"Oh, a silvery stag is beautiful. I want to learn your magic," said Dara. Her gaze kept chasing the silver stag which got smaller and smaller beyond the hills.

"Dara, your father has not taught you about Patronus, hasn't he? Where did your father go?" asked Druidess Cliodna of the portrait.

They turned around to the portrait of Cliodna. Dara answered,

"He has gone to Gringotts. The Curse Breaker and Miss Granger could break our druidic rune combinations. So my father was impatient. He must be casting more complicated runic magic underground."

Harry bit his lips. He thought all their efforts wasted in vain. He thought he would need to talk with Kingsley about returning one of magic lands to Cadwagan after he could rescue Hermione. He pursed his lips and conjured his another Patronus message to Williamson to tell the place where Hermione was .

* * *

Kingsley had thought all detestable curses that prevented wizards and witches from drawing their money were removed, but they weren't. The head of goblins at Gringotts made him a deep bow and said,

"Minister, we could retrieve the sword of Gryffindor but it's peculiar, curses were not removed at all. We request a Curse Breaker to break the curses underground again."

Kingsley and Bill exchanged their glances. Bill opened his mouth,

"Minister, give me time. It'll take me more time."

When they went out of Gringotts, they were surrounded by reporters. They were shouting,

"Minister, when will you resign taking the blame?" shouted a wizard reporter, who kept taking photos of Kingsley on and on.

"Is it true you are thinking about passing your position to Cornelius Fudge?" cried Rita Skeeter with a Quick-Quotes Quill and a roll of parchment in her hand.

Kingsley covered his face with his hands against the flashes of the magical cameras, and he disapparated there.

* * *

The dusk gathered around Giant's Causeway. Rodolphus Lestrange stared at a young witch, who was sleeping on a ritual table. He imagined he would change her bushy brown hair into long black thick one, and her eyelids into heavily lidded ones like his wife by his magic. Her skin was beautiful so he didn't have to change. He touched Hermione's cheek with his hand and stroke it like he examined its smoothness, and his hand moved to her neckline of her robes. Rodolphus Lestrange recalled the time when he spent with his wife.

 _"_ _Bella, I'm wondering if you love Dark Lord more than me. Dark Lord loves you, too," said Rodolphus in his bed._

 _"_ _Trust me, I love you more than anything, Rod," said Bella, her attractive heavily lidded eyes blinked at him._

 _He was always mesmerized by her heavily lidded eyes. He kissed her full on the mouth._

 _She kissed him back and she whispered chanting 'Muffliato',_

 _"_ _I found out Dark Lord was not Pure-Blood, he is Half-Blood, because he asked me to use our Black family vault to hide his treasure, a kind of his diary before he changed his mind, he handed his diary to Lucius. Your family is Pure-Blood. And I love your cool calmness, Rod," she caressed his jaw line with her pale white hand._

 _He felt his heart full of hope and pride, and said, "Bella, will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes, I will," she whispered in her coaxing voice._

 _He kissed her again. The most beautiful, matchless witch who was the queen of the House of Slytherin, a daughter of the noble and most ancient house of Black chose him as her life partner._

Suddenly he was brought back from his reminiscence to reality.

"Don't touch her," bellowed Harry.

Though Dara halted Harry to come out of the bush where they had been hiding, he bolted out and held his holly wand high. Soon other Death Eaters shot a disarming charm and another stunning spells to Harry. His holly wand was thrown far away but Harry didn't flinch.

"Other Aurors will arrive soon. Prepare for being sent to Azkaban," declared Harry holding his another wand, a cypress wand. He shot a defensive spell.

Harry thought hard how to get back Hermione to the safe place, shooting this time stunning spells one after another. She was still sleeping on a ritual table. Then he heard the sound of footsteps. Six Aurors, two Unspeakables and three trainees arrived in time. They began to cover Harry, and he took a step closer to Ron, shooting stunning spells against enemies.

"Ron, I'll give you my Cloak. Take down Hermione from a ritual table and hide under the Cloak," and he took out the Invisibility Cloak from his moleskin pouch and handed it to Ron.

Ron groaned to see Hermione on a ritual table saying, "Bloody hell, what are they up to?" and he stepped back to a ritual table stealthily.

Harry covered Ron shooting stunning spells against the Death Eaters. In the first half of the fight, four Death Eaters fought back taking an advantage over outnumbered Aurors, but in the latter of the fight, Rodolphus seemed to think his situation was against him. He whispered,

"Bella, please help us," he opened the big box, and he took out a great snake and chanted eerie incantations. Her slit of her eyes glinted creepily, and her horrible high-pitched voice reverberated around,

"Aaaah..little baby Potter, let me see how strong you became," she slithered towards to Aurors whose stunning spells on her were oddly rebounded on them, and they fell down on the ground. Bellatrix, the great snake was unhurt. She spoke in her shrill voice,

"Potter, I'll kill you this time like I killed my dearest cousin. I swear vengeance on you for my dear Dark Lord!" and she attacked him. Her tail swung over him, and she bared her fangs against Harry.

Rodolphus sneered, he was enjoying Harry's predicament. "Soon your friend will be sent to the dark forest forever. Stop resistance. This time you can't beat us." Making sure the other Aurors couldn't stand up again sooner, he shot the Killing Curse to Harry one after another.

Unperturbed, Harry concentrated on extracting his inner power and then created a hard shield which prevented Lestrange's curses from invading. Harry was sure the Death Eaters were not aware Ron, who was now taking down Hermione from a ritual table and they hid under the Invisibility Cloak. Harry remembered that Neville killed Voldemort's Nagini in the middle of the Battle of Hogwarts, and he shoved his cypress wand in his pocket, fumbled a ragged Sorting Hat in his pouch. Dodging the great snake's lunging, he took out a Sorting Hat, and he enlarged it. At the same time he could shoot wandless defensive spell naturally dodging another thud. And then he felt something long and hard beneath it as he expected. He pulled it out of the hat, gripped its handle with his both hands, and he raised the sword over her head. His movement was faster than Bellatrix, his aim didn't miss the chance. Thrusting the sword of Gryffindor nearly reached the great snake. He heard Rodolphus gasping, and he dodged some Unforgivable curses. He felt his magic all through his body like when he had a good soak in the Lake Loe. The green lights fell over him but his magical shield held out against the Killing Curses. Suddenly he heard his godfather, Sirius whisper in his head,

"Get her back to where she should belong, now Harry!"

Harry jumped up high beyond the green light. He flung the glittering silver blade against Bellatrix, the giant snake and he sliced her head with a sharp stroke. Bellatrix's low moaning cry from her agonies of death echoed through the plateau.

"Bella, Noo!" Rodolphus Lestrange bellowed, and he shot the Killing Curse on Harry desperately. Then the earth rose and created defensive walls around Harry from all directions with the rumble of the ground. Cadwagan was standing beyond the earth walls. He swished his hands, and soon Rodolphus's wand was thrown far away. Harry was astounded at Cadwagan's magic. Observing the cracks in the ground, he wondered if the druidic warlock could cause an earthquake.

"I didn't allow you to open the veil again. I've warned you not to open the veil without my permission. Switching souls were against Merlin's will. I've just allowed you to restore your wife to life as a reptile not a witch. It is impossible to meet your wife again while you are alive in this world," said Cadwagan sternly.

The other Aurors bound the four remaining Death Eaters including Rodolphus Lestrange who gave up fighting back in front of Cadwagan. Harry swished off blood dropping from the blade, and called Ron. Ron pulled off his Invisibility Cloak. Hermione was still sleeping in his arms.

"Merlin blinded me! I didn't know she had gained so much weight, my arms became so numb, mate," said Ron.

Harry grinned at Ron. Then Dara came out of the bush and took a step closer to Harry, flinging her arms around his neck, and she kissed him full on the mouth and whispered,

"Harry Potter, you must marry me."

Harry whispered back, "I'm sorry, you can't force me to," and he broke apart.

Dean and Seamus whistled smirking. Harry blushed, and he cleared his throat and said,

"So, eh, shall we go back to Auror Headquarters?"

Williamson also cleared his throat and said, "Yes, we will. Sir, please give us to disapparate to send the culprits to our country. We have right to send them to Azkaban. They will do harm again if we don't send them to Azkaban."

"Yes, I will allow all of you to disapparte for your country. I don't want to see these evil wizards any longer," answered Cadwagan.

"But Farther," Dara protested,glancing at Harry.

"Let him go." Cadwagan did a final answer to his daughter.

"Sir, I'm wondering about your retrieving your magic lands. I don't know I can help you, but I'll talk with Kingsley about the problem, so please break the curse underground of Gringotts." Harry requested.

"What can you do? Are you such a key person in your country?" asked Cadwagan.

"I'm just a friend of Minister, but there will be a way, let me try," answered Harry.

"I can't trust you entirely. Let me see how powerful influence you have over your Wizarding World. If you could persuade Minister to retrieve one of our magical lands, I will break the curses," said Cadwagan.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi! I worked hard to describe the fighting scene. I may edit or add some more soon. Thank you for reading this. Please leave your thought**.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Tactics**

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the cart with his wife, Narcissa. She whispered glancing around,

"Lucius, I don't want to see a great snake again. Is it true Bella, the great snake, was killed by Harry Potter?"

"Yes, she was. The head of goblins told me the Boy Who Lived saved the Wizarding World again," answered Malfoy sarcastically.

"But the curse isn't broken, is it?" said Narcissa.

"Luckily, no. So we can draw our money as much as we want. Statesmen always love bribery. We can retrieve our control over Ministry with our money," said Lucius, and he let a goblin to open the entrance door of Malfoy's vault.

* * *

Harry and the other trainees take a few days off after sending four Death Eaters to Azkaban. They gathered in the Grimmauld Place to have lunch. They all smacked their lips over Kreacher's cooking. Andromeda was smiling at young trainee Aurors who had a big appetite, and said,

"It's my pleasure to see young wizards enjoy lunch. You can drop in here any time you're off duty."

"Thank you, Mrs. Tonks," said Seamus, he was now finishing roast beef.

Andromeda turned her gaze on Dean and said,"Last year, you were with my husband in the forest, weren't you, Mr. Thomas?"

Thomas clouded his face and said,"He fought till the end bravely with Dirk Cresswell against Snatchers. I' m sorry, Mrs. Tonks. I was not strong enough to fight back against Snatchers."

Andromeda made her eyes big like she tried to hold her tears back and said,"I'm proud of him. He refused to register with the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. He fought for his freedom to the very end."

"I will capture the rest of the remaining Death Eaters for Mr. Tonks," said Dean.

"Harry, is it true Pure-Blood wizards are conducting a campaign to let Minister resign?" said Seamus.

All of them at the long table stared at Harry.

"Yes, it's true," said Harry.

"What if Kingsley quits his job? Who will be the next Minister?" asked Ron.

"Cornelius Fudge?" asked Seamus.

"Nah, I don't like him," said Dean.

"You'll be the next, Harry," said Seamus jokingly.

"Yeah, we all give our votes to you," said Dean.

"Don't make fun of me. I hate a spotlight." said Harry. "But I have to ask Kingsley to consider about the magic lands Cadwagan is fussing over.

Then Kreacher took a step closer to Harry and made a deep bow. He held out a two-way mirror and a letter with a respectful attitude, and said,"Master, Kreacher checked the owl from Auror Headquarters with using a detection powder made by Master's friend who is from the noble house of Malfoy, and took them off."

"Since when have you become Malfoy's friend?" said Ron.

Harry shrugged and took them, and he opened the letter:

 _Dear Harry Potter_

 _I'll return your palm-top mirror you asked the other day._

 _In reward for your efforts to retrieve our magical lands, I'll promise to give you the right to capture Umbridge, Hopkirk and Runcorn._

 _If Umbridge wins, your friend will lose his position._

 _\- Chieftain of Irish Magical Community_

 _High King, a descendant of Druidess Cliodna_

 _Owen Cadwagan_

After Ron, Seamus and Dean left the Grimmauld Place Harry turned over the two-way mirror and tapped the mirror with his holly wand, soon Ginny showed her face and said,"Harry? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. Do I have to say a password?"

"Yes, I think so. Say something," said Ginny.

"O.K. We spent the night together in the hollow the other night. You know my scar, big one on my chest. What shape do you remember?"

Ginny blushed and said in a small voice,

"Well, a lightning bolt."

"Yes, you're right. I'm sure you are Ginerva Weasley. Only you, Ron and Hermione know it."

"But Harry, what if one of them found out you had a scar while you were captured at the castle? Can you believe me?"

Her words woke him up. It was possible for Umbridge to find out all his scars in detail while he fell unconscious at the castle. She made bad use of the two-way mirror. Hermione was abducted after all, but luckily her critical moment was delayed for she consulted Ron before she left for Gringotts. "How is Hermione? Is she fine?" he asked.

"Yes, she is fine. She was shocked when she heard from Ron about the ritual at Giant's Causeway. Wait a sec, we are in Head Girl's room," said Ginny and she vanished from the mirror.

Soon Hermione beamed at Harry on the mirror and said,"Oh, Harry, thank you for saving my life. I can't believe I was lying on a ritual table. What were they up to? What for did they try to use me?"

"I don't know well, but I heard Cadwagan told Rodolphus Lestarange about switching souls."

"Switching souls? Oh, Merlin, did they really try to do it?" She shuddered.

"Yes, I think so. I heard Bill was trying to break the Curse hard again. Do you help him?"

"Yes, I do. But this time it will take longer to break the Curse. It got more complicated than before. We don't know how much time it will take."

Harry breathed a deep sigh and said,"I'm sorry that your effort ended in vain."

"I'll do my best, besides we must pay attention to Rita Skeeter."

"Rita Skeeter? How will she butt in? We know she is unregistered Animagi."

"Yes, we have something on her but this time she will be backed up."

"Who will back her up?"

"Pure-Blood wizards," said Hermione.

* * *

Rita Skeeter, felt exciting after a long time. They had ruined her career, especially Minister had restricted a press conference, as for the Boy Who Lived, the golden trios' mission. But her luck was beginning to turn. Most of wizards and witches wanted Kingsley to be replaced, irritated at Ministry. She would be able to publish another book which would be a sequel to "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" that sold well. The press conference would be held about unbroken curses at Gringotts and about the prospects for money supply, besides she could arrange an interview with Cornelius Fudge who insisted to take a firm stance against control over the Wizarding World by goblins. She fumbled her Quick-Quotes Quill and smirked, "I'll write an interesting story about Harry Potter as well."

* * *

"So we sent four remaining Death Eaters, Rodolphus Lestrange, Mulciber, Nott and Rosier to Azkaban. Where did Rabastan Lestrange go?" said Ron, who skimmed through the sheaves of parchment on his desk. Then Robards entered the office and said,

"Potter, a press conference will be held at the Gathering Hall this afternoon. We'll announce we've sent four remaining Death Eaters to Azkaban."

"What should I talk about?" asked Harry.

"You don't have to say words."

"Sir, can I say a few words about Minister's support? I think we could capture the remaining Death Eaters with his help."

Robards stared at Harry and said, "Well, you can say a few words. Don't say too much. Ms. Skeeter will be there."

When they entered in the Gathering Hall, where a bunch of reporters had been waiting, Dawlish led them to the seats. Harry asked Robards,

"Are they all from Daily Prophet?"

"Most of them, yes. And you know the Quibbler Editor, Xenophilius Lovegood?" Roberds nodded towards Luna's father, whose eyes were looking at Harry, rose to his feet and sat down restlessly.

"Have a seat, Potter. I'll tell you when to say words," Robards urged Harry to sit down.

Harry soon noticed Skeeter, who sat down just in front of him. She put the tip of her green quill into her mouth, and sucked it for a moment, then she placed it upright on her parchment. She flashed her three gold teeth in a widened smile. Her gaze was fixed at Harry and she said, "We can have words with Harry Potter finally after Battle of Hogwarts. Please tell us, Auror Potter, what was your duty the late Albus Dumbledore asked you to carry out?"

Robards cut in before Harry opened his mouth, "This conference was held to give a report of the capture of the remaining Death Eaters. Please don't ask other topics."

"I heard one Muggle-born witch was abducted by the culprits. What's her name?" asked Skeeter.

"Who divulged the information?" said Robards raising his brow.

"Oh, was it true?" Skeeter asked triumphantly.

"Yes, but she has already been rescued by Aurors." Robards groaned.

"Well, I also heard Auror Potter killed the great snake which was the cause of the curse, but why couldn't the curse breaker break the curse? We can't believe Mr. Shackbolt any longer. Mr. Fudge suggested us we should change the money supply and he has a strong connection with a talented foreign curse breaker named Owen Cadwagan," said Skeeter.

Harry felt anger and he was tempted to tell Cadwagan was the root of all troubles at Gringotts. But Robards halted him from spitting out .

"Most of the wizards and witches doubt Mr. Shackbolt deserves a Minister," Skeeter continued to blame Kingsley.

Harry suppressed his rage and said calmly in his low voice, "Do you really think Mr. Fudge, who failed to notice the return of Voldemort, deserves a Minister?"

Skeeter couldn't hide her fear at Harry's words and she flinched. Her green quill stopped its move. Then she pulled herself together and said, "Well, most of us can't draw our money from Gringotts. Even the Boy Who Lived couldn't break the curse, could you?"

"Muggle-born and Half-blood can't draw money, yes, you're right, only the Pure-Blood can draw their money. But we know the trick. We will solve the problem with Minister's help. We can't think of other person to be a Minister," said Harry decisively.

Skeeter stared at Harry and smiled so wide that Harry could count her golden teeth again.

"So Mr. Potter, you mean this is your challenge statement that shows your refusing Pure-Bloods' control over Ministry, against all Pure-Blood families?" her green quill started to move again.

Harry frowned at her and he tried to open his mouth, but he was cut in by Robards.

"We have gotten off the subject. Please ask about the capture of the culprits."

* * *

Pansy Perkinson smirked and put her old school trunk on the well-polished floor of the Great Hall with a thud. And she took a step closer to a familiar white-blonde headed wizard whose cool gray eyes stared at hers finally.

"Draco, I have missed you," she spoke aloud self-consciously.

"It has been a long time since I saw you last. Why did you come back here?" asked Malfoy in his cold voice.

"Draco, how come you are so hard on me?" said Pansy and she noticed Astoria who was sitting next to Malfoy.

"I see. You found a sweatheart. I wonder what Daphne will think about this. You are a good couple. Your father will be proud of you. Greengrass is an old Pure-Blood family in Cornwall," she said and she levitated her old school trunk with her wand and sent it to the girl's dormitory. Then she noticed his Head Boy's badge on his robes and asked, "Who is Head Girl, then?"

"Hermione Granger," said Malfoy emotionlessly.

"Are you mental? What on earth made a Mudblood Head Girl?" Pansy said without hiding her disgusting.

"Pansy, you used a taboo word. Slytherin will lose points when you use the word again," said Malfoy coolly, but Astoria didn't miss he touched his arm on which the Dark Mark had been.

"Who made the silly rule?" she scowled showing her disapproval.

"Times changed, don't kick dragons, join them." he shrugged.

"Dragons chose us, Draco. Our times will come again. You don't have to be one of followers who play up to Gryffindors," she said and she smiled widely when she found Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis taking a step closer to her.

They sat together at the long Slytherin table and glanced at the Gryffindor table. They sneered at Hermione, who noticed their staring and frowned at them. Ginny scowled, too. She said,

"How dare did they come back here?"

"They regained their power so they came back," said Hermione.

"You can throw them out, can't you? You and Bill will find the way to break the curse Cadwagan enchanted."

"Yes, we will. But we mustn't turn them out. They have right to study here."

"Do you want a Quibbler? Dad wrote about a press conference Harry attended," Luna said sitting next to Ginny.

"Yes, I do," Hermione snatched the Quibbler from her hand faster than Ginny, who peered into the page. Hermione opened,

"We can believe the article your father wrote. I can't put trust in Skeeter's article which is full of lies," said Hermione.

Ginny squinted at the article. Hermione read aloud,

"Though he has just started his training as an Auror, I could feel his powerful magical aura. There is no room for doubt that he defeated the Dark Lord. We are facing a financial crisis cursed by unconfirmed eerie magic but don't give up our hope. The Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World will save us again."

"He seems to deify Harry too much, doesn't he? Harry can't decipher runic letters. You and Bill did, " said Ginny.

"But he could get the sword of Gryffindor again," said Luna with her dreamy look.

"Have you read a Daily Prophet?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Yes, but it was rubbish," said Hermione and she handed a Daily Prophet to Ginny. Ginny flipped through the pages and she found an article about a press conference Skeeter wrote and read out,

"Harry Potter couldn't accomplish his mission this time. He was seen with a blond-headed beautiful young witch in the street of Godric Hollow on his duty. His romance with Hermione Granger, which had grown at Triwizard Tournament in his fourth year at Hogwarts, didn't last. He found a new girlfriend on his duty after breaking up with..." then Ginny stopped reading.

"Ginny, don't believe what she wrote. You know it's not true," said Hermione.

Luna snatched the page and read out,

"He found a new girlfriend on his duty after breaking up with Ginerva Weasley who is the seventh child of Weasley family. Arthur Weasley who is a close friend of Minister, has just been promoted to the chief counselor of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. But when Minister resigns his post, Mr. Weasley will be back to his old dingy office," Luna put the Daily Prophet on the table and said, "I didn't know your father was promoted. Who is a blond-headed beautiful young witch?"

"A daughter of Druidic Chieftain, Dara Cadwagan," said Ginny and she bit her lip. She felt uneasiness remembering what Bill told her in his owl mail.

 _The way she looked at Harry reminded me of Fleur's look at me when I met her with Harry in Leaky Cauldron. I think Harry is a little thick, he doesn't notice his own attraction that appeals to witches as a wizard of their dreams._

"I will go back to the girl's dormitory," said Ginny standing up and she left there.

Ginny shut the door of girl's dorm behind her, and she sat down on her bed with a thud. She took out her wand Dara sent back two days ago, and tapped the back of the two way mirror. But Harry didn't appear on the mirror. She sighed and she took the photo frame and stared at the picture, in which Harry was kissing her in the yard of Burrow on his eighteenth birthday. She missed him. She remembered the warmth of his body when they were sleeping together in the hollow of the big tree in the small island on their run from the castle. He had been rather skinny in his school days at Hogwarts, to be a lightweight was an essential for a Seeker, though. And Ginny blushed remembering his sturdy build the other night, she reckoned Harry gained his weight and he was trained hard as an Auror. Then she felt uneasiness again. She remembered Dara Cadwagan, her white skin, her charm which attracted any wizards, and her hair was blonde. What if Harry liked blonde better than ginger red? And her eyes were green like his. Then she felt the vibration in her hand, Harry talked to her from the two-way mirror.

"Ginny, are you there?"

Ginny stared at his green eyes through his glasses. His gentle gaze made her forget her jealous feeling of Dara's attractive face and figure.

"Hi, Harry, do you have a training today?"

"Yes, I do. I wanted to make sure…have you read today's Daily Prophet?"

"About a press conference greedy Rita Skeeter wrote?"

"Eh, yes, you've read it, haven't you?" It was apparent what he was worrying about.

"Yes, I have."

"So… what do you think?"

There was a pause between them for a while.

"I think it is rubbish." Ginny snapped.

Harry looked relieved on the other side of the two-way mirror, and he said, "Yeah, right…well, Ron and I will be assigned to Hogwarts again."

"Really?" Ginny was delighted and asked,"From when?"

"From this weekend."

"To guard Malfoy again?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Just my intuition told me. Pansy, Millicent and Tracey came back here."

"Yeah, we know. And McGonagall told us Theodore Nott would be back to Hogwarts. We have to keep an eye out for his ties with Malfoy."

"I thought Malfoy had changed, but do you think he is up to something?"

"I don't know, but his father began to move using his money. Lucius Malfoy tries to gain political power. Besides we sent Nott's father to Azkaban. We think his son will keep in touch with Malfoy."

Ginny had missed this. She needed talk with Harry. The conversation with him made her happy. The uneasy feeling completely vanished.

* * *

Draco Malfoy heard somebody knocking on the door. Opening the door, he asked, "Who is it?"

The familiar unwelcomed voice answered, "It's me, Theodore."

Draco hesitated if he should do for a while, and finally he opened the door. "Hullo, Theo. Long time no see."

Theodore Nott, whose cheeks were sunken, came into the room and looked around, "No Aurors guarding you?"

"No, not now. But McGonagall told me two trainees will come again."

Theodore seemed to ease his tension and said, "I could draw money from my family vault though my father was sent to Azkaban. Who, do you think, supports us?"

"Do you know the chieftain of magical lands of Ireland?"

"I've heard about him. My father mentioned about him in his owl mail a month ago."

"I'm awfully sorry your father was sent to Azkaban."

"Do you really think so?" Theodore said suspiciously.

"Why do you say so?" asked Draco.

"We have sympathized with your father who had been staked out by Aurors and Hit Wizards but we heard unpleasant stories about your mother."

Draco was startled by Theodore's words and asked gingerly, "What rumor have you heard?"

"I've heard she helped Potter during Battle of Hogwarts and she made every effort to erase the Dark Mark in her dearest son's arm. You've removed the Dark Mark, haven't you?" Theodore's eyes glinted.

"What if I've removed the Mark?" said Draco in his emotionless voice.

Theodore looked the other way saying, "We must resign ourselves to fate yeah, I know Dark Lord was defeated by Potter, but we have a chance to arise again. Draco, don't be a coward. Don't forget Slytherin's pride."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I've heard Mud-Blood Granger is puffing up. Trying to emancipate house-elves, making taboo words about blood-status, most of new rubbish rules of Hogwarts were suggested by Granger. Don't you care at all?"

Draco kept silent. It was Granger who could find out the very runic letters that could activate the soap stone to erase his Dark Mark, but he did not dare to confess that he had wanted to remove the Dark Mark since he was coerced to kill Dumbledore by Voldemort. And he didn't want to be back to what he used to be in his mind. He could get his business chance as a potion maker with help from golden trios and George Weasley. But things were turning in their favour. The situation would be getting favorable for Slytherins. Besides his father was trying to get power over Ministry. After all, he couldn't be a friend with Muggle-borns and Blood traitors, nor Potter. Finally Draco opened his mouth.

"OK. What's your plan?"

* * *

After training at Auror Headquarters, Harry was sitting on the sofa in Kingsley's office exhausted. He gulped down a cup of white tea that smelled very good, which made him calm down after hard training: Aberforth was excited after Harry let him know he could do wandless magic. He let Harry demonstrate his wandless magic, most of them were wandless defensive ones while he was attacked by four trainees at once, Blaze, Anthony, Justin and Terry who cast on Harry offensive spells with all their might.

Suddenly, the door was open, Harry thought it was Kingsley, and he stood up. But he sat again to see the young witch whose hair was ginger red like Ginny, brought a tea pot and cupcakes and said,

"Mr. Potter, won't you have another cup of tea?" and she blushed.

Harry thought she was very cute, and wondered he liked her because she looked like Ginny and smiled at her and said, "Yes, please."

When she put a pot and a plate of cupcakes, Kingsley entered the room and said,

"Harry, Anne's cupcakes are very good. She learned them in Muggle cooking school in London."

"Did you make them without magic?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I did," she blushed again.

Harry ate one of them, it was very good. He wanted Ginny to enjoy them and said, "Can I take them out?"

"Oh, yes, you can. I enchanted them so they can be kept for a week." She blushed deeply, and she went out of the room.

Harry gazed after her remembering Ginny was the first and second year. She used to blush like Anne whenever she met Harry. He would be able to see her on Friday night, and he grinned.

"Harry, I reckon you remembered your ginger red-headed girlfriend," Kingsley beamed at him.

Harry felt embarrassed and cleared his throat and said, "Kingsley, I came here to discuss about one thing."

"Oh, what do you want to talk about?" Kingsley asked amusedly.

"You know it was Cadwagan who enchanted the unbroken curses over Gringotts underground. He will never take it away until he retrieves his one of magical lands," said Harry.

Kingsley's face turned into a severe look.

* * *

 **Author's note:** **If you think my fanfiction is interesting, please review! Even short one is welcome. Your encouragement will keep me continuing this story. Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Slither Again**

Kingsley was at a loss for words and kept silent, and finally he opened his mouth, "Harry, we haven't opened up Pandora's box for a long time, very long time."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry.

"No, you don't understand," said Kingsley. "Since King Arthur's era, the sacred lands of Merlin had been the cause of a dispute. Many old English wizards and witches have lived for long time so it's hard to say which part of the lands can be given to Druidic people. The wise successive Minsters have made every effort to keep peace between our country and the Druidic governing lands. I heard Dumbledore maintained friendly relations with Cadwagan."

Harry remembered the Lake Loe and said, "How about the area in which the Merlin's sacred lake, the Lake Loe is?"

"The area is very important for us, too though none of us haven't visited there since King Arthur had died. It is believed only the Duidess or the Druidic chieftain can enter the forest where the Lake Loe is."

"Oh, she let me in. I must appreciate her, then," said Harry taken aback.

"She? A daughter of Cadwagan?"

"No. I mean, the Druidess Cliodna."

"What? How can you see her? She died for years."

"Well, I met her of the portrait at Apothecary in Diagon Alley. It's a long story. She led me to the Lake Loe, and…," Harry stopped talking. He hesitated to confess about Sirius in his head at that time. He thought he should better keep it secret and said, "If we can't enter the sacred forest, why don't we get back the land to them?"

"Their sacred place is also our sacred place. Successive Ministers have been told to keep holding the Merlin's sacred place, not to transfer it to others. If we go ahead with handing over, the Ministry won't able to control all Pure-Bloods, even those who have supported our regime will resist.

Harry bit his lip. The problem was more complicated than he had thought.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass couldn't sleep that night. She sat up on her bed and went down the stairs to the kitchen. On her way to the kitchen, she heard the voices from the half opened door of the drawing room, where her father was talking with someone. She peered in. Her father was talking in front of the hearth.

"But Doroles, it's impossible. Many wizards and witches live here in Cornwall."

"Yes, I know it. Use your loaf. We'll just give documents to the chieftain to testify that Cornwall is belong to him, so we can continue to live here as before."

"But what if the Ministry knew this?"

The face of Doroles Umbridge smirked in the hearth, "Until then, Mr. Malfoy will manage to win most of the Ministry officials to our side."

"What if the Druids try to take our land away?"

"I'll tell you how to erase the important part from the documents. There will be left no pledge." Umbridge finished the talk and leant against the chintz sofa. It seemed Harry Potter succeeded in erasing his cursed scars, since she couldn't access his mind. She put two teaspoons of sugar into a cup and stirred it. "I'll send you into the prison, Harry Potter." She smirked again.

* * *

Hermione was glad when Dumbledore of the portrait of the Headmistress' office told her not to give up her attempt to emancipate house-elves from slave labor.

"Your attempt will lead the Wizarding World to a higher standard of society though they will be puzzled over what to do after getting their liberty," said Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling after listening to the process of deciphering the cursed druidic magic underground Gringotts.

McGonagall beamed at her, too, "Miss Granger I also will support you. What can I do for you to emancipate house-elves at Hogwarts?"

"Thank you, professor. First of all, please pay proper salaries for their labors."

"I will. Hogwarts has a few Pure-Bloods supporters who agree with Dumbledore's will. So we can draw Galleons to pay for them although most of vaults of Gringotts underground are cursed."

"Thank you, professor, I'll tell other prefects to pay special attention to their attitude towards Hogwarts elves," said Hermione and left the office.

On her way back to the Gryffindor common room, she felt someone stalking her. She glanced back, but she couldn't identify the person. She held her wand firmly. She thought the person might have used Disillusionment Charm or Bedazzling hex. She pointed her wand backwards glancing back, and whispered,

"Homenum Revelio." It worked. Her eyes caught deep green robes of Slytherin. She tried to cast another spell, but his move was faster than her. She was hit the full Body-Bind hex, and fell down on the floor.

Theodore Nott took a step closer to her and tried to be sure Hermione couldn't move, and he went down on his knees. Just then he heard footsteps behind him. He cast Disillusionment Charm upon him again and left there. The light from the tip of Ron's wand flashed over the dark floor of the corridor, where Hermione was lying motionless, Ron and Harry shouted at the same time,

"Hermione!" then they ran up to her.

Ron chanted, "Finite." And he talked to her, "Hermione, are you alright?"

Then Hermione recovered consciousness, sat up and said, "I was attacked by a Slytherin student. He stalked me all the way from the Headmistress' office."

"Did you see his face?" asked Harry.

"No, I didn't," said Hermione.

Harry pulled over his Invisibility Cloak saying,"Ron, see Hermione to Head Girl's room. I'll investigate the dungeon," he ignited the tip of his holly wand and hurried to run down the dungeon, where a couple, who might be sixth or seventh , was kissing in front of the door to the common room.

Harry waited for their finishing rendezvous patiently to find out the password to enter the common room, but the longer he waited, the deeper their caressing escalated, so he pulled off his cloak and talked to them clearing his throat, "I'm sorry to disturb you when you're busy, but tell me since when have you been here?"

They gasped and whispered, "Oh my Merlin, Harry Potter!" they just stared at Harry.

"Yes, it's him, I am. Did you see someone sneaking?"

"No."

"Well, then, tell me your house password and let me enter your Common Room..," Harry suddenly hit the clue and left there, where the couple was just standing in utter amazement. He ran back to the spot nobody could see him and took out the Marauder's Map. He smoothed it out and tapped it with the tip of his holly wand whispering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he searched the labeled black dots, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy.

There, he found their names in Head Boy's room. Harry folded the map and sent his Patronus, silvery stag to Ron. He ran up the stairs from the dungeon and kept ascending to the top floor where Head Boy's room was. He pointed his holy wand to the knob of the door chanting,

"Alohomora," but he couldn't open.

He shoved his wand into his pocket and held the knob with his both hands, closed his eyes and recited the same spell in his head. He felt his magical energy conducted into the knob. It worked again like when he rescued Ginny from the castle of Druid. He opened the door and found Nott and Malfoy staring at him. Nott took out his wand and said,

"Potter."

Malfoy halted him and said, "You shouldn't attack him, Theo."

Nott glared at Harry and grunted something.

Harry questioned, "Where were you?"

"I have been here," Nott answered.

"Give me your wand. I'll examine it."

"How dare you take away my wand?" There was a tension between them.

"Theo, give it to Potter. You don't have anything to hide," said Malfoy.

Theodore Nott glared at Harry again and handed it to Harry. Harry placed his holly wand to tip his with Nott's and he examined it casting the spell as he learned at the Auror Headquarters,

"Prior Incantato," but nothing appeared. He put it back to Nott asking, "Is it your wand?"

"Of course it is."

Harry took out a magical camera out of his mole-skin pouch and he took a picture of Nott's wand.

"Head Girl has just been attacked right now. Do you have any ideas who attacked her? She witnessed the attacker was a Slytherin student," Harry asked Malfoy.

"No, I don't have any ideas," Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

Harry cast nonverbal Legilimens upon Malfoy, but this time Malfoy was better than Harry. He didn't let Harry penetrate his mind at all. Malfoy sneered saying,

"Well, Potter, you need more training, don't you? Shall I open the curtain of the portrait of Professor Snape for you? You can learn Legilimency from the beginning."

Nott smirked at Harry, too.

Harry bit his lip and said, "Well, I possess the strongest Truth Potion. You can taste it now," said Harry though he didn't possess it then, he lied.

Malfoy turned pale with fear. He said, "You can't pressure me here in Hogwarts."

Just then Ron came in and said, "Malfoy is right. Harry, you can't force him to confess without positive proof."

Harry was sure Malfoy was hiding something and said, "Well, give me your wand."

Malfoy exchanged his glance with Nott, who nodded, he handed his hawthorn wand to Harry. Harry cast, "Prior Incantato," but nothing appeared.

"You see, we are innocent. I'll go back to my room," said Nott, and he got out of there.

"Excuse me, but I must continue doing potions experiment," said Malfoy and he went to the bathroom and locked the door.

"We must watch Malfoy," said Harry, and he went to the door of the bathroom.

Ron followed. Harry grabbed the knob of the bathroom door and cast unlocking charm but he couldn't open this time.

"Harry, look," said Ron.

They looked up and saw the portrait of Walburga Black on the door.

"Filthy half-breed, blood traitor can't enter," screeched Mrs. Black.

Harry was anxious to enter. He reckoned Malfoy was sneaking in the bathroom. Then he heard someone knocking on the door. He came to the door and opened. Ginny was standing there.

"Harry, I've heard Hermione was attacked. Did you find him?"

"Not yet, come in," he let her come in.

Then Mrs. Black screeched again, "Another blood traitor came in."

Ginny was stunned and asked, "How did Malfoy carry the portrait from the Grimmauld Place to here?"

"It's not the same portrait as the one in the Grimmauld Place, it's smaller," said Ron.

"I reckon he must have lots of portraits of Narcissa Malfoy's ancestors."

"Where is he now?" asked Ginny.

"He is in the bathroom now," said Harry.

"What is he doing inside?" asked Ginny.

"He told us he would make potions, but we doubt that," said Harry.

They sat on the stools, and they waited for Malfoy. But Malfoy shut himself up in the bathroom. Ron groaned,

"We missed our chance to eat dinner in the Great Hall. I'm starving. Ginny, do you bring sandwiches or something?"

"Oh, I should've brought something to eat for the two of you, sorry."

"I have cupcakes," said Harry and he took out three cupcakes the ginger red haired witch at Kingsley's office made and gave each to Ron and Ginny. Ron devoured his cupcake and said,

"It was good, but I'm still hungry. Ginny, go down to the kitchen and ask house-elves to give us something to eat."

Ginny stood up and left.

"How was Hermione?" asked Harry.

"She's fine. She got started on her work. She is deciphering the runic letter combinations to break the curse of Gringotts based on the sheaves of parchment Bill sent."

"I must appreciate her. I tried to decipher the druidic rune letters, but it was so complicated. I should have taken classes in runes."

"But you had no time to learn about runes. You have been busy fighting Tom Riddle, mate," said Ron.

"Yeah, you're right," said Harry and he thought if he would have time to have a chance to learn about Druidic runes near future.

After his experience in magic lands of Druid and the incident in which Cadwagan was involved, he was keenly aware of the importance of learning about Druidic magic. Then Ginny was back with a plate of sandwiches and a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Oh, I forgot to bring goblets," said Ginny putting a plate of sandwiches and a jug on the table.

"I will transfigure something to it," said Harry and he chanted the incantation pointing his wand to flasks on Malfoy's desk in the corner.

Ginny poured pumpkin juice into the goblets Harry transfigured. Just then Malfoy got out of the bathroom.

"How dare you transfigure my flasks?" Malfoy questioned Harry.

"What were you doing in the bathroom?" Harry questioned back.

"It's none of your business," said Malfoy and he climbed on his four-poster and he shut the curtain.

Harry exchanged his glance with Ron, who began to eat sandwiches. After finishing sandwiches, Ginny said,

"Well, I'll return these plate and jug to the kitchen and go back to the dormitory."

"Wait, Ginny, I'll see you to the dormitory," said Harry and glanced back,"Ron, is it OK with you?"

"Yeah, I'll watch him. Ginny needs a bodyguard. She may be attacked like Hermione," said Ron nodding towards the four-poster in the corner.

Descending down the stairs to the corridor, Harry walked by Ginny's left side. Her left hand touched his, and he took hold of her left hand. He felt her small and warm hand had enclosed his, which made him indescribably comfortable. They kept descending the stairs under the Great Hall.

"The entrance to the kitchen is hidden in the picture of trout of River Shiel," said Ginny.

"Trout of River Shiel?" Harry asked. The words of River Shiel were familiar to him.

"Yes, during the Battle of Hogwarts the picture of bowl of fruits was destroyed, so they hung it on the entrance instead," and she touched the trout of the picture, then the picture soon swung open. The kitchen was deserted. They didn't see house-elves at all.

"Where did they go?" asked Harry.

He remembered Winky and Dobby…Dobby died after he saved lives of his friends. The flash back memory of Dobby dead in his arm made him sad again.

"It's past eleven. It's time for them to go to bed. They must get up early to prepare for breakfast," said Ginny and she put a plate and a jug down in the sink, and she took out her wand, swished it briskly.

Then a scrub brush began to clean the big plate. Harry was simply amazed by her magical cleaning technique. Ginny was surely a daughter of Molly Weasley.

"I should learn your cleaning charm. Kreacher always do dishes in the Grimmauld Place. I'm always exhausted after training so I can't help him. I used to wash dishes without magic while I stayed at Dursley's, though."

"Did you wash dishes at Dursley's without magic?"

"Yeah, and I made breakfast for them every morning, like bacon and sunny-side up since I was six. But I can't do that with magic. So I need to learn how to cook with magic from your mother," Harry grinned.

Ginny didn't grin. She was just staring at Harry.

"Ginny?" Harry couldn't reckon what she was thinking and asked.

"I always feel it unfair that the boy, who was born under so much misfortune, hasn't been given enough affection, it's so unfair," she said with her blazing look.

"Oh," Harry lost his words overwhelmed by her words.

Then she was kissing him pulling him closer. Harry kissed her back and smoothed down her flowery scent hair with his hand. And his hands traveled along her sides of her head, and he sighed with ineffably happy feeling. He felt her head leaning on his chest.

"Harry, I've been missing you since we parted on the small island the other stormy night," whispered Ginny.

"Yeah, me too," said Harry, and he held her tight.

He wanted to hold her forever but he was on duty. He breathed a sigh of resignation this time and said, "Let's go upstairs to your dorm."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Sly Tricks**

Hermione sighed staring at the sheaves of parchment that showed how to cast the unbroken curse and how to break the curse scribbled by Bill Weasley who consulted with another Egyptian curse breaker. She thought Bill's suggestions were interesting but she felt the way to break the curse Cadwagan had cast upon Gringotts had little to do with those of Egyptian. She looked at the back of her two way mirror which had beautiful decorations with paintings of animals and plants, and she stared at tiny Aboriginal animal glyphs on the mirror. She stood up and she went out of the Head Girl's room. Then Ron talked to her,

"Good morning, Hermione, where are you going?" and he kissed her.

Hermione kissed him back and said, "Oh, Ron, I thought you were guarding Malfoy with Harry."

"Yes, I was, but Harry told me you also need a bodyguard, so I came here to escort you to the Great Hall. You're going there, aren't you?"

"No, I'm going to the library."

"To the library? You can go there after breakfast. I'm starving. Let's go to the Great Hall first. Harry will be there, too. I mean, with Malfoy."

"OK. I'll go to there first."

Then they descended down the stairs.

When they entered the Great Hall, they were dazzled by the catoptric lights from the kinds of badges, which were emitted from the Slytherin tables. They could see the words on the badge, which the nearest Slytherin girl student put on, it said, 'Granger Is Our Queen', it blinkered and the words on the badge changed to another words, 'Save the Slytherins'.

"What are they up to?" Ron groaned. He saw Hermione to the long Gryffindor table, and he came back to Harry who was standing behind Malfoy.

"Why are they putting the bloody badges? I remember the same kind of badges, 'Weasley Is Our King' in our fifth year," said Ron.

"Yeah, I feel the same way as you, they reminded me of my fourth year, they put them on to insult me," said Harry and he frowned at Pansy who giggled pointing at him. She whispered something to Malfoy, who glanced back to Harry and sneered.

"Ron, I'll go upstairs to the Headmistress' office to talk with Kingsley through Floo Network. So watch Malfoy for a while," said Harry.

"What are you going to talk about?"

"I've heard the ex-Death Eaters and their allies took advantage of the curse Cadwagan cast, and they drew plenty of money and they were approaching Ministry officials with bribery."

"Are they committing bribery?"

"Yes, they are. But we have got no evidence to prove it," Harry left for the office.

McGonagall still had transfiguration classes even after she became Headmistress, and Harry could use the Floo Net Work freely.

Harry asked Kingsley in the hearth, "So do they insist they drew money to donate to the project to save the Muggle-born children whose parents were missing or killed?"

"Yes, they do, and we have confirmed not a little money of Malfoy's, Parkinson's and others was donated to the Project Organizer's vault. But I think they're hiding a secret vault through which they must be committing bribery."

"Can't you question goblins about the secret vault?"

"No, we can't. They haven't trusted us since Harry Potter and his friends broke into Gringotts. Besides, the sword of Gryffindor, which they insist that they lent to Godric Gryffindor, disappeared in front of them. Yes, I know, you needed the sword to kill the cursed great snake."

Harry was at a loss. To destroy Hocruxes was essential to defeat Voldemort. They couldn't defeat him without breaking into the Lestrange's vault. He needed to talk with goblins. He opened his mouth, "Kingsley, I want to talk with goblins. I think I should better apologize to goblins for breaking into Gringotts."

Kingsley stared at Harry and said, "How will you apologize to them?"

"I'll explain about why we broke into Gringotts last year."

"So will you mention the Hocruxes?"

"Yes."

Kingsley knitted his brows and remained silent.

"Kingsley, it is confidential but I think there is no way to make them understand our situation without referring to the Hocruxes," said Harry.

"What if they were to divulge the information to other dark wizards? There will be another Dark Lord if we let the others know about the Hocruxes."

Harry kept silent thinking deeply and opened his mouth, "It's our job to stop another Dark Lord, isn't it?"

Kingsley stared at Harry, and said, "You are determined to carry it through as an Auror, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm ready for that," said Harry with his determined look.

"I got it. I'll make arrangements for the negotiation with the goblins."

"Thank you, Kingsley."

"Well, I'll owl you when they're ready." Kingsley made a broad smile.

When Harry was leaving, he glanced back, "Oh, wait, Kingsley. I have one more favor to ask of you."

"If you ask me, I'll do anything for you, my friend."

"Thanks. Hermione was attacked, and I suspect Theodore Nott. But there was no positive proof. I took the picture of his wand. Is there someone to verify the picture in the Ministry?"

"I don't know but I'll ask Gawain, and I'll owl you."

* * *

Hermione felt someone was standing in front of her, and looked up. Pansy Parkinson was smirking at her. Hermione raised her eyebrows and shut the book, 'Ancient magical glyphs of Australian aboriginal sorcerers'and said, "What can I do for you?"

"Did they have a writing system? I didn't know that," said Pansy glancing at the cover Hermione closed.

"They aren't letters. They are kind of arts," answered Hermione.

"Whatever," Pansy shrugged and continued to speak, "We want to ask your permission to let us publish a school newspaper."

"Oh, do you?" Hermione asked mechanically, she couldn't guess what Pansy really had in her mind.

"Of course you will permit us, won't you?" she stared at Hermione defiantly.

"Well, I'll set conditions on publishers. Please don't insult others. Don't use taboo words about blood status. Do you understand?"

"Of course, we do," said Pansy exaggeratedly and she left the library.

When Hermione and Ginny sat at the long Gryffindor table at lunch time, Ginny noticed a questionnaire by her goblet. She picked it up and read out,

"We want awesome opinions about the hottest wizard in Hogwarts. What's this?"

"It's a questionnaire for a newspaper Pansy Parkinson is going to publish," said Hermione.

"Did you give her your permission?"

"Yes, I did. Oh, don't worry. I warned her not to insult others."

"Do you believe her?" said Ginny, rolling her eyes, and she stared at the questionnaire, thinking vaguely, _of course the hottest wizard is Harry_. She took out her quill and wrote down his name.

"You wrote Harry's, didn't you?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I did."

"Harry is not a student, Ginny."

"No, he isn't. Anyway, I don't want to take it seriously for Pansy. You can write my brother's name, too." Ginny grinned, and she wrote why she thought Harry was the hottest in Hogwarts.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and thought for a while, and filled in the questionnaire.

* * *

Pansy flipped through the sheaves of parchment and said furiously before Potions lesson started, "Harry Potter is now a trainee Auror, not a school boy. Why did they write his name?"

"Because he is a savior of the Wizarding World," said Tracey Davis shrugging.

"And he became a man finally. He is strong and tough now," said Millicent Bulstrode, who had a large and square build, stared at Harry who was standing behind Malfoy in the classroom of dungeon.

Harry was watching Theodore Nott with his intense glare.

"I could defeat him when he was first year, but I don't have confidence now. I feel his powerful magical aura. Theo will be killed with Potter's glare," said Millicent.

Pansy rolled her eyes and said, "Do you have a crush on him? Remember who his mother was, Millicent!" And she looked for Malfoy.

Malfoy was now preparing the materials for Potions lesson. Pansy frowned at Hermione, who was standing by him, talking with a Blood Traitor, Ronald Weasley.

"Not a few boys wrote Granger's name on the questionnaire about hottest witches," Pansy grumbled.

"Who is the best three?" asked Tracey.

"It is a tie: Ginerva Weasley and Astoria Greengrass," said Pansy bitterly.

"Weasley is Blood..oops, did they really write her name?" said Tracy.

"Yes, they did. Some Slyrhterin wizards wrote her name, too," said Pansy irritated.

"So who is the hottest wizard?" asked Millicent.

"The first is Potter, and the second is Draco."

"How will you announce the result?"

"We can alter the result," Pansy smirked.

* * *

All prefects gathered in Head Boy's room. They began the meeting. Harry unfolded a sheet of parchment Kingsley owled. Ron whispered to him,

"What did he say?"

Harry skimmed through the parchment and said in a small voice, "Well, it is surely Nott's wand, he said, the wand did lots of Dark magic in the past but he couldn't recognize the trace of the incident at that night when Hermione was attacked."

"Who is the professional?"

"He is one of Hit Wizards, a professional in the tracing area."

Then their conversation was cut off by Ernie McMillan's loud voice. Ernie was speaking aloud,

"I can't understand why of all the people, Head Girl allowed Miss Parkinson to publish such a disgraceful newspaper here in Hogwarts!" he held the newspaper up high in the air.

The girls giggled. Ron was faster than Harry. He took a step closer to Hermione and asked her, "What on earth is Ernie talking about?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't expect that Pansy would place the photograph in a newspaper," said Hermione apologetically.

"What photograph?" Harry asked.

Hermione handed the same newspaper as Ernie was holding in his hand to Harry. Ron peered in.

"Merlin's beard, it's you in the prefects' bathroom," said Ron.

Harry saw his own half-naked picture in the front page. Next to his shirtless picture, there was a picture of Astoria Greengrass clad in Hogwarts swimming suits, who was smiling with Madam Hooch. A headline said, "Hogwarts Hottest Wizard and Witch".

Harry felt embarrassed and wondered who took his shirtless picture and who handed it to Pansy. Then his gaze shifted on to the other headline:

 _'_ _Shackbolt's Interim Ministry Will Come Its End'_

 _We tallied the survey about predicting how long Shackbolt's Ministry would last. We asked Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin sutudents. The reason why we didn't ask Gryffindors is most of them are frantic Harry Potter fans. Harry Potter, who is a Minister's friend, his own powers are overestimated. Although he was chosen as the hottest wizard in Hogwarts, we doubt his reputation for defeating Dark Lord. According to the questionnaire results, more than 58 percent students think the Minister should resign._

Ernie talked to Harry with an air of importance, "Harry, I'm sorry I understand how you are feeling now. We'll let prefects collect the newspapers as possible as we can."

"Thanks, Ernie," said Harry, he was now thinking deeply about other things. Pansy tried to create an image Kingsley's Ministry was untrustworthy. It was bigger than his shocking shirtless photo in the prefects' bathroom. Harry talked to Hermione, "Hermione, you should better stop Pansy to publish next one. You're the editor next time. She tried to brainwash students into disliking Kingsley in this newspaper," and he showed the page about the result of questionnaire about the Ministry.

Hermione read through the article and said, "You're right, Harry. I'll control her next time. I'll promise."

"Where is Malfoy?" asked Ron.

Harry looked around. Malfoy wasn't there.

"He was here, but he went to the bathroom," said Ernie.

Harry went to the front of the bathroom door and tried to open it, which ended up in letting Walburga Black screech,

"Filthy half-breed, go away!"

Harry felt uneasy. Malfoy might be up to something. Last year Malfoy fixed the twin cabinets so that Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts and Dumbledore died. He took out the Marauder's Map and searched the labeled black dots, Theodore Nott and Draco Malfoy. There they were. They were in the same bathroom in this room.

"How could Nott enter the bathroom in this room? He is not a prefect. Did someone let him enter Head Boy's room this evening?" asked Harry.

"No, we didn't let him enter," said Hermione, whose face turned pale, she asked, "How could he enter the room?"

* * *

"We can talk here without being overheard by Snape," Nott smirked.

"Yeah, and this cauldron, where did you get them?" asked Draco.

"At Borgin and Burkes. I heard the same wizard who made Twin Vanishing Cabinets invented this. It's handy," Nott patted a rim of the big old brass cauldron with his hand and he took out his wand and held it up high, squinted at it and said, "Your invention will make a great hit. You'll make a big fortune with this," and he took out a tiny bottle of powder from his pocket.

"Yeah, but the market is limited. If Aurors found out my new potion, I'll be questioned," said Malfoy.

Nott laughed mockingly and said, "I don't think they are clever enough to find out your new potion which hides the recent trace of stunning spell and Dark Magic,"

"Well, my potion just makes Auror's wand blind to cast detecting charm upon Dark Magic and stunning spells. This potion powder block magic from a wand of wood and a magical camera but if one of them could do wandless detective charm, you know, what I mean?"

"How many wizards can do wandless detective charm in our Wizarding World? Even Dark Lord couldn't do that."

"How about Dumbledore?" Malfoy asked.

"He died," Nott shrugged.

Malfoy kept silent.

"C'mon, Draco. Are you scared? A Druidic chieftain is on our side, and soon Shackbolt will resign. He'll be the target of the attack at the press conference next week."

"Well, what if there is a wizard who can do wandless detective charm?

"Before he finds out, Granger will not be here. A house-elf of my Manor House told me Granger was trying to emancipate house-elves at Hogwarts against their will. All Pure-Bloods hate this. Parents of Slytherins won't keep silent for that."

"But I think you didn't have to attack Granger the other night. If I were you, I had chosen another way to warn her," said Malfoy.

Then they heard the sound of a loud knocking at the bathroom door, which made Walburga Black screech, Harry called,

"Oi, Malfoy, come out of there. I know Nott is in the bathroom, too."

"How did he find out you are here?" Malfoy whispered.

Nott jumped into the Vanishing Cauldron and he had gone. Malfoy made sure Nott left there and opened the bathroom door and said,

"Hullo, Potter, are you desperate for the loo?"

Harry entered the bathroom. He investigated the bathroom carefully. Something had changed. What was it? Then he noticed the big old brass cauldron at the corner.

"When did you get this?"

"About a week ago. One of my cauldrons has broken, so I bought it. If you don't mind I want to keep making potions," said Malfoy.

"You are Head Boy. Why don't you join the meeting?" questioned Ron.

"I don't object to any ideas a Head Girl suggested. Even if that were the case, she will brazen it out, won't she?" Malfoy said coolly, and he began to cut materials.

"What were you sneaking around?" Harry questioned Malfoy.

Malfoy ignored him and kept cutting the herbs.

"Nott was here! Malfoy! If you intend to hide something, you'll be sent to Azkaban," said Harry in his angry voice, a blue flare of his magical energy leaked out of his body.

Malfoy looked stunned by Harry's threatening inquiring.

"How did you know he was here?" said Malfoy in his small trembling voice.

"I have a …we have a most up-to-date tool to detect dubious wizards," Harry said.

His words seemed to change Malfoy's state of mind. Malfoy stopped cutting herbs and turned toward Harry and sighed, "OK. You can penetrate my mind," and he stared at Harry's green eyes.

Harry stared at Malfoy's grey eyes and did Legilimens. He caught a glimpse of Malfoy's partial memory: Nott jumped in the big old brass cauldron in the corner of the bathroom.

"Does he have the same cauldron?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he does.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.

"Nott could enter Head Boy's bathroom through that Vanishing Cauldron," said Harry nodding towards the big old brass cauldron in the corner.

"Where is another Vaishing Cauldron?" asked Ron.

"Perhaps in his room of the boy's dorm," said Malfoy.

"Harry, let's seize the bloody Vanishing Cauldron now," said Ron, who was now trying to leave for Slytherin boy's dorm.

"Wait," said Harry and he thought deeply for a while and opened his mouth, "We should better keep it there just as it is."

"Potter, are you going to entrap him?" asked Malfoy sarcastically.

"If you don't want to show me other memories, what other ways are left?" asked Harry.

"You mean Malfoy didn't show you all information to you?" asked Ron.

"No, he didn't," said Harry and stared at Malfoy and said, "Am I wrong?"

Malfoy turned away his eyes. "Well, take away the bloody portrait from the bathroom door," said Harry.

Malfoy kept silent and went out of the bathroom door, took out his wand from his pocket of Slytherin green robes and pointed at the portrait of the bathroom door and chanted a long incantation they didn't know. Then there appeared a small cloud of dust, and the portrait of Walburga Black was removed from the surface of the bathroom door. Malfoy kept pointing at the portrait which was hovering in the air, and he put it on the floor slowly not to disturb Walburga Black.

And he turned around and said, "Do you use the Invisibility Cloak?"

"Yes, I do. Act as though nothing has happened," said Harry.

Malfoy sighed and said, "I got it."

Then he went back to the meeting. Harry and Ron stood in the front of the bathroom door which Harry left open. They could hear Hermione speak from there,

"So please be nice to house-elves at Hogwarts. They work hard for us. We must appreciate them for every labor. They cook three times a day, wash and clean for us."

"Blimey, I didn't expect she would start undertaking the emancipation of house-elves so early," said Ron.

"Yeah, if Dobby was here, he would feel happy. She's a brilliant witch, you know? I'm very proud of being her best friend," grinned Harry.

"Yeah, I agree. I appreciate Merlin we've known her for seven years," smiled Ron.

"And you appreciate Merlin for being her boyfriend?" Harry teased Ron.

"Yeah, of course," Ron toned down his voice and said, "I eh..I'll do anything to protect her. I'll catch Nott out. Do you think he will be back to the bathroom through the bloody Vanishing Cauldron at midnight?"

"I don't think he'll be back tonight. Let's continue to watch him carefully from tomorrow."

Though they kept watching Nott for three days from then, he didn't show his cloven hoof at all. Besides he didn't appear in the bathroom of Head Boy's room though they watched the Vanishing Cauldron in turn.

Next day they were eating breakfast at the bottom of the Slytherin table watching Nott, when Harry finished his toast, Sirius, Harry's owl glided down to the spot where he was eating. He sprinkled Malfoy's detective powder on to the letter attached to the leg of his owl to make sure it was safe, and he removed it from his leg. Harry unfolded the letter and read:

 _Potter, come back to the Ministry tomorrow. Dean Thomas will be in charge of watching Nott in place of you. Kingsley will hold a press conference tomorrow afternoon. I reckon you want to make a speech for him._

 _Gawain Robards_

"What did he say?" asked Ron.

"Dean will come here in place of me. I must assist Kingsley. Tomorrow there'll be a press conference."

"I reckon Rita Skeeter will be there. Be careful, Harry. She will write merciless criticism for Daily Prophet. She'll insult you, too."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'll watch Dean for you."

"You watch Dean? What do you mean?" Harry turned his gaze on Ron from the letter.

"I feel he has still some feeling for Ginny," Ron said straight.

Suddenly some uneasiness lurked in his mind and he opened his mouth, "Ron, I want to say good-bye to Ginny, so eh.. would you mind?"

"Go on, mate. Ginny also desperately wanted to see you," Ron nodded.

Harry left the Slytherin table and walked to the spot where Ginny was sitting, and he put his right hand on her shoulder and talked to her,

"Morning, Ginny. Have you finished your breakfast?" and he felt her red silky hair with his hand slightly.

Ginny glanced back and stood up. She was beaming a smile at him and said, "Good morning, Harry, you've been busy with watching Malfoy and Nott. Did you find something?"

"Not yet. Ginny, I'm going to the Ministry tomorrow. Do you get a time to walk with me before your class?"

"Yeah, I have Herbology in the morning, so let's walk together to the greenhouse."

Harry noticed Hermione look at him inquiringly and he explained, "I'm leaving tomorrow, so…"

"I see. I'll tell you something about the glyphs later. Have a nice walk, then," Hermione grinned at him.

They walked down the hill to the greenhouse, hand in hand. Autumn breeze rustled away the grass of the slope of the heather-clad hills. Since most of the students were still in the Great Hall, the lane to the greenhouse was deserted. Harry nodded towards the bench under the cypress tree.

"Cypress tree..," whispered Ginny. "The tree which protected us from the heavy storm in the small island was cypress tree, wasn't it?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. That one was extremely big," and his right hand touched the bark of the tree, felt the roughness, then he felt Ginny's arms flung around his upper body from behind.

They remembered the night when they slept together feeling the bare skin each other. His right hand shifted from the bark, held her left hand gently, he turned around, and he pulled her closer. His lips caressed hers, her soft lips answered, the electric pleasant sensation ran through his body, his small voice in his head ordered him, "Say the words," but he just held her tight and kissed her again instead of saying "I love you."

* * *

Hermione spread a sheaf of parchment on the table in Head Girl's room, and took out the two-way mirror. She tapped the back of the mirror and called Harry. Soon his face appeared on the mirror.

"Hermione? Did you call me?"

"Yes, I did. Where are you now?"

"In the Prefects' bathroom. Ron is watching Malfoy while I take a bath."

"Oh, I'll call you later," Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh, it's okay, tell me, what's going on?"

"Is anyone there?"

"No. Only me here."

"Well, I think I could find the clue to the curse Cadwagan cast."

"Really? What did you find?"

"His druidic curse has little to do with Egyptian ones. It is closely related to the Australian aboriginal ones."

"Is it? So can you break the curse of Gringotts underground?" Harry hoped that he would announce the curse would be broken soon at the press conference.

"I think so, but give me more time. His runic combination is so complicated, so it will take some more time."

"OK," Harry felt disappointed.

Hermione seemed to understand his feelings and said, "Sorry, Harry, but please don't tell them we will find a solution. I think it would be wise to keep it secret. If they knew we had a clue, they might divulge the information to Cadwagan."

"I got it." Harry shoved his two-way mirror in his pocket of Auror robes and made sure the door was bolted. He turned on two taps at once with his wand, one tap gushed big pink and blue bubbles with hot water, and the other poured ice-white foam. When the deep pool was full of bubbles, hot water and foam, he turned off the taps. He took off his clothes and he slid into the water. Then a familiar voice echoed through the Prefects' bathroom.

"Long time no see, Harry Potter."

Harry saw the familiar ghost. A very glum-looking Moaning Myrtle was hovering in the air.

"Myrtle!" he said and he gathered and drew the thick foam towards him.

"You haven't been to see me for ages,"

"Oh, I've thought the girls' bathroom was broken during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"And you haven't cared about me at all, have you?" Myrtle questioned him, and swooped down to him, he gathered ice-white foam towards him again.

"I'm sorry, but I've been busy with training to become an Auror."

"Yeah, I know you're trying to be one. I remember the dark red robes. They came here to investigate why I was killed."

"Oh, did they?" Imagining she watched Aurors examine her dead body, Harry felt pity for her.

"Yes, they did. I thought you were so kind to care about me even after I became a ghost, but you seemed to forget me!" Myrtle pestered him with his kind words.

"I'm…sorry, Myrtle. I should've cared about you. I swear I'll do my best to protect Hogwarts from any evil acts." He didn't notice ice-white foam was vanishing on the surface.

Myrtle giggled at his fluster and said, "Someone was peeping into the bathroom when you entered here."

"Who was spying on me?" Summoning the towel to wrap himself, he asked.

"The girl who came here recently, one of her friend is big like a half-giant."

"Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes, she is."

"How could she spy on me?"

"There is a tiny crack on the wall caused by the battle," then she pointed at the spot where Harry had been talking with Hermione through his two-way mirror.

Staring at the crack, he suspected it was Pansy who took a picture of shirtless Harry for her school newspaper. Pansy might have eavesdropped their conversation about breaking the curse Cadwagan cast.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26** **Wrought Metals Goblins Made**

Next early morning Harry stepped out of the hearth of the Auror Headquarters after he and Ron watched Malfoy through the night. He took out his two way mirror and called Hermione.

"Harry, you left so early, Ginny is missing you. Will you talk with her now?" said Hermione in the mirror.

"No. I have to be ready for the press conference. The Minister needs bodyguards. I just want to warn you."

"What do you warn about?"

"Our conversation about breaking the curse the other night might have been overheard."

"Who eavesdropped on our conversation?"

"Pansy Parkinson did. Tell McGonagall to fill the crack on the wall of the Prefect's bathroom. Watch out, Hermione. You'll be attacked again. I told Ron to guard you all the time. In place of Ron, I requested Seamus and Dean to watch Malfoy and Nott."

Hermione shoved her two-way mirror, when she heard the knocking sound, she asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Hermione, if you doubt me, ask a question," said Ron.

"Well, what did Harry say when we kissed the first time?"

"He said 'was this the moment?' "

She laughed and opened the door. "I was talking with Harry. Who is watching Malfoy now?"

"Dean Thomas, he has just arrived. Seamus is coming here soon," said Ron, "Will you go to the Great Hall, or to the library?"

Hermione beamed at Ron and said, "I don't need to go there. Let's go to the Great Hall to have breakfast. I'm hungry," she said and she kissed Ron.

Ron kissed her back and whispered, "I'll guard you all the time. Can I put my sleeping bag here?"

* * *

Ginny stared at the front page photograph of the school newspaper Pansy had published. Though most of them were collected by prefects as Ernie ordered them, she kept the front page in her pocket. Harry in the magical photograph pulled off his T-shirt again and again. The photo was not so clear that she couldn't recognize his big lightning bolt scar on his chest. She touched the photograph and looked back over the memories of their short rendezvous under the cypress tree the other day. Harry was trying to say something while they were kissing. She wondered what he was trying to say.

* * *

Harry arrived at Minister's office where a ginger red haired witch brought in a tea set. He said, "Thank you," and his hand happened to touch her right arm when he put his cup away from a sheet of parchment on a table. "Oh, excuse me."

She blushed slightly and said, "Minister is coming soon."

"What's your name?"

"Olga Reonowa," and she blushed again.

"Your cupcakes were very good. My friend ate it up quickly."

"I'll bring some more, if you like."

"Yes, please." Harry was smiling at her, but he was astonished at her green eyes. "Did I meet you before?"

She smiled back to him mysteriously and went out of the room. Harry had strong feeling he had met the red-haired witch.

Just then Kingsley came in. "Harry, goblins consented reluctantly to have a meeting with you. I'll set up the conference tomorrow."

"Thank you, Kingsley. How will you explain about the situation underground Gringotts at a press conference?"

"I'll tell them we are doing our best to break the curse and show our appreciation to Pure-bloods for supporting us. How do you think?" Kingsley handed the script to Harry, who skimmed through the sheaf of parchment and said, "Well, if I were you, I would add a few more sentences."

"What sentences?"

Harry took out his feather quill and added a few sentences on it.

When Kingsley finished mentioning his appreciation for Pure-bloods' support for money supply after the curse underground Gringotts, Parkinson stood up and opened his mouth,

"So you are ready to retire from a Minister, aren't you?"

Harry, who was standing behind Kingsley, nearly inquired Parkinson but he was halted by Robards.

Kingsley spoke in his calm deep low voice, "Why do you think so?"

"Well, the situation hasn't changed at all. Your curse breakers can't break the curse. We can't trust your Ministry any more. We request a new Minister who will lead our Wizarding World," said Parkinson. Wizards threw jeering at Kingsley one after another.

"Please give us time. I'll promise they will find the way," said Kingsley keeping his voice calm, but his speech was nearly lost in the roar of angry. He barely managed to cast 'Sonorous!" He continued, "I'll inform you Auror Headquaters got the information that the persons who abused their authority against Muggle-born wizards and witches are hiding in the magic lands of Druid, and we are demanding for taking them into custody. You have to remember Voldemort was defeated in the end."

There was a stir in the audience at his last words. Harry noticed Rita Skeeter's green feather quill running through her parchment, and she looked over her glasses at Harry.

He reckoned she might have been writing about him, which was not true at all.

When the press conference was over, Lucius Malfoy, who was escorted by two Aurors, took a step to Harry and whispered,"Do you think you gained the power to control the Wizarding World? Can we trust in Aurors? They haven't changed at all. They are easily influenced by temptations."

Harry stared back at Lucius Malfoy and said,"You can't let us take bribes. We are firmly united under Minister's support."

"I have nothing to do with bribes. I'm always watched by Aurors and Hit Wizards," Malfoy gave a shrug.

The trainee, Blaise Zabini was standing by Malfoy at attention. Harry wondered whether Zabini was talked to join Malfoy's inner circle. He said,"We'll get the evidence. You should better stop maneuvering before you are sent to Azkaban."

Lucius Malfoy stared at Harry for a while and finally turned his eyes away.

* * *

When Hermione went down the stairs to the dungeon, she felt someone walking behind her. She glanced back and gasped. Nott took out his wand and aimed it at her. But he shoved it into his pocket at once since he noticed Ron was approaching them.

"Hermione, sorry I was talking with Harry," he whispered and glared at Nott who was leaving there at a quick pace to the dungeon.

"Oh, Ron, I was scared," her arms flung around him.

"Hermione, you're safe now. I'm here," he held her tight.

Then Draco Malfoy went down to them from upstairs escorted by Dean and Seamus. He passed them without looking at them.

Seamus complained, "I feel very sleepy. Can I sleep during Slughorn's lecture?"

"You have awakening potion, don't you?" said Dean.

"Nah. I am short of it. Ron, I can't believe, Harry and you had been watching Malfoy all through the night. I lack of sleep."

"Mr. Finnegan, you can make awakening potion here, if you like," Slughorn talked to them from behind.

"No, sir. I'm awful at Potions," Seamus answered.

"Where is Harry, m'boy?"

"He is in the Ministry," answered Ron.

"Alas, I should have given him advice when he asked me," said Slughorn.

"What advice?" Ron asked.

"I couldn't tell him about the man who knew a lot about concealment portions when he asked me. Please tell him to ask Severus of the portrait in Head Boy's room about potions which hide the evidence."

"Thank you, sir, I will," said Ron. He didn't notice Malfoy, who eavesdropped on their conversation, was startled.

* * *

Greenish lamps illuminated the Slytherin common room in which Pansy, Malfoy and Nott were talking secretly. It was late at night, so the other students were in their dorm.

"Before Potter asks Snape about concealment portions, we must do something," Malfoy, who had emerged from one of the twin Vanishing Cauldrons after Seamus fell asleep, spoke fast.

"Draco, don't be scared. Just remove the portrait of Snape, so you would live in peace forever," Nott shrugged, he fiddled with his wand.

"No, I can't. Dumbledore ordered McGonagall to put the portrait of Snape on the wall for me. They chanted eternal pasting charm upon it," said Malfoy.

"Well, you can beg Snape not to interrupt you," said Pansy.

"Snape was on Potter's side. I can't trust him completely," said Malfoy unpleasantly.

"If you say so, let's think other tactics," said Pansy.

"What tactics?"

"Distract Potter." Pansy

"How?"

"His girlfriend," Pansy smirked.

"But you can't attack her. Three Aurors are guarding this school," said Malfoy.

"They are just trainees. We don't have to be afraid of them at all. Besides we won't have to get our hands dirty," Pansy smirked again.

Nott squinted at Pansy and asked,"What's your plan?"

"Draco, make Love Potion. Not a few girls use love potion to distract boys in Hogwarts. If you are found out, we'll not be blamed for that at all. And I have something more to tell you, Nott. Granger seemed to find out the way to break the curse underground Gringotts. If I were you, I would send the owl mail to Cadwagan," said Pansy.

* * *

One of goblins opened his mouth after long silence,

"So you mean it was necessary to break in to get rid of Horcruxes?"

"Yes, it was. I apologize for our breaking into your bank. But please understand it was indispensable to beat Voldemort" said Harry.

The representative goblin spoke again in his high pitch voice,

"Well, we understood the situation, but we can't accept the fact that the sword of Gryffindor which goblins made belongs to Hogwarts."

The other goblins agreed to the representative. Harry looked back at Kingsley seeking help. Kingsley shook his head. Harry sighed. The talk came to a deadlock again. He cleared his throat and said,

"Well, I'll consult with Headmistress of Hogwarts about the sword. May I think the settlement was reached? Can I draw money from my own vault now?"

"We'll allow you to draw your money from your own vault. As Potter is Pure-Blood family, so the curse doesn't give effect to you. Your friend, Mr. Weasley, who is from Pure-Blood family, also can draw his money from his family vault, but the other, Miss Granger can't exchange her Muggle money to galleons, she'll be influenced by the curse."

"Yeah, I know. I would like to request one more thing. Please tell us about the secret vault that some Pure-Blood wizards use as the account for bribing someone." Harry's last words made them stir.

After lots of murmuring, the representative spoke,"You request too much. We can't settle without retrieving the sword of Gryffindor."

"But," Harry tried to say something more, but he was stopped by Kingsley.

"Harry, it's enough for today."

* * *

After hard exercises, Ginny clad in her Quidditch robes, went upstairs to the Gryffindor tower. On her way to the tower, she was halted by a girl student whom she did not know. The girl said with her dreamy look,

"Miss Weasley, I'm your fan. Please give me your autograph. I wish you would be a great Chaser for Holyhead Harpies," and she handed a sheet of parchment and a feather quill. Ginny took the quill and wrote her name on the sheet.

"Here you go," she beamed at the girl, and noticed the girl's robes were Slytherin robes.

"Thank you. My father is herb juice maker. It's a new product he sent for me. I drank this morning, it was very good," she handed a bottle of juice to her.

Ginny hesitated to take it. The Slytherin girl said,

"You doubt me, don't you? I'll show you, it's not poison," she took out a flask of her pocket and she opened the cap of the bottle. She poured it into the flask, and she drank it."See? It's not poison."

"Thank you," Ginny took the bottle of juice gingerly.

"I'm looking forward to watching your next game. Beat Hufflepuff for us, too!" and she left there.

Ginny thought she was just a fan of Holyhead Harpies. As she was so thirsty after the training that she drank it all. It was very good with herbal flavor. Then she felt hot inside, and she remembered her body was sweaty. She chanted summoning charm, then soon her nightgown hurtled into her hand from her dorm. She went down to the Prefect's bathroom which Quidditch captain was allowed to use. When she reached the door of the bathroom for girls, she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She glanced back and she found Malfoy with two Aurors, Seamus and Dean.

"Hi, Ginny," Dean Thomas grinned at her.

His gentle voice lingered in her mind and she said,"Hullo, Dean. I'm glad to see you again." Their eyes met, Ginny felt like they were alone in the castle.

* * *

Harry went back to the office where Olga was waiting for him. She was holding a basket of cupcakes in her arms.

"Oh, you have been waiting for me?"

She blushed hard and murmured,"I've been waiting for you. Your smile makes me happy, sir," she handed the basket to Harry.

"Oh, lovely! Thank you very much," he beamed at her.

She didn't leave and seemed to want to say words. Finally she opened her mouth,"Sir, have you ever seen a fairy circle?"

"What did you say?"

"A fairy circle. A circle of mushrooms. We call it a fairy circle."

"Eh, no, I haven't. Have you?"

"Yes, I have. They dance and sing all through the night. I'll take you to the forest of my country, if you like," she said and she took a step closer to him.

"Thank you. Where is your country? "

"North Europe. How about this weekend?"

"Eh, sorry. I'm busy, you know, the goblin things," and he found her stand so close that he could count her freckles. He asked her, "Have we met before?"

"Yes, we have," and she stood on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek and she left there.

Harry's hand touched his own cheek where Olga kissed. Her green eyes…he tried to remember, but he couldn't.

* * *

Ginny went back to her dorm after taking a bath and she had been thinking about Dean until she fell asleep. She had never seen Dean clad in Auror robes until she met him again. Dark red color fitted him very well and he was taller than Harry and his voice lit her fire inside. She wanted to see Dean again.

* * *

Andromeda handed Harry a bowl of soup and said in the kitchen,

"You should visit them again. Next time give them some presents. Goblins love presents from wizards."

"Will it work that way?"

"I believe you'll do it. Wizards from Slytherins had given goblins presents to carry out their purpose. You might have to visit many times, but visiting them frequently will bear good fruit. Don't give up, Harry," she said and she came to the cradle where Teddy had been sleeping, she took him in her arms.

Harry wondered if Lucius Malfoy or Parkinson had given goblins lots of presents.

"Andromeda, what will I bring to them?"

"The sword of Gryffindor will be the best for them, but it returned to Hogwarts itself?"

"Yeah."

"Well, give them other precious wrought metals goblins made. I think you have some of them in your vault. Potter is old Pure-blood family."

"Good idea but, I'm not sure which one is precious, so will you come with me?"

"Yes, I will."

* * *

Bill visited Hermione in her Head Girl's room, where they were looking at sheaves of parchment on which they scribbled lots of runic glyphs.

"Well, how do you think?" said Hermione.

"I think this time it will work. I could decipher the curse underground by reversing the process of the curse Cadwagan had cast with help from my Egyptian curse breaker. You're right, Hermione. He blended his druidic runes with the Aboriginal ones.

"When will we start it then?"

"We should better start as soon as possible."

* * *

Olga Reonowa washed her face and combed her ginger red hair. Soon her ginger red one turned into another color, her normal blond. It was very wise of her to impersonate his favorite girl. Ginger red and freckles were his weak points. Then she heard a small knocking sound of an animal, a red-billed Chough, a sea bird on the window, she let him enter the room. "Oh, dear Harry, you brought me a letter from my father," Dara kissed the bird and took the letter off from his red leg, and unfolded it. After she read the letter, she shoved it into her pocket. She transformed into a Chough, and she flew out of the window. And then she disappeared into the dusky sky.

* * *

Harry and Andromeda were ready to leave for the Gringotts, when Mrs. Weasley was feeding Teddy baby food with a spoon. Teddy was in a good mood.

"Teddy is a really good boy. Look at him. He has a big appetite," said Mrs. Weasley, who was beaming at them.

"Yes, he does. And he looks pleased with your baby food," said Andromeda, who smiled back.

"Please ask me to make his food anytime. You know, I brought up eight children," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Eight?" repeated Harry.

"Yes, eight, including you, of course, my dear," Mrs. Weasley beamed at Harry."You're also my son, Harry."

"Thank you," said Harry being overwhelmed with emotion, and touched the watch which belonged to her brother, Fabian Prewett, on his wrist.

"Keep fighting back, Harry. There will be a way. You defeated Tom Riddle more than twice. I believe you will clear away all the remaining Death Eaters and their allies," said Mrs. Weasley with her determined look.

Harry and Andromeda appreciated her kindness and disapparated there for Gringotts.

"Harry, pull over your cloak," whispered Andromeda looking around, her gaze dropped on the irritated wizards and witches queuing up in front of the entrance of Gringotts. One of them shouted,

"We can't wait. Bring Minister here, right now! I can't stand owing Pure-bloods galleons any more. They always raise interest later."

Harry realized breaking the curse was the most urgent requirement. The longer it took to solve the problem, the shorter Kingsley's period at Ministry would be. When they reached the reception desk, where a goblin was sitting on the high stool, Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Mr. Potter," the goblin looked startled a little and said,"May I help you?"

"I'd like to enter my vault," said Harry, he took out his phoenix feather wand and put it on the desk.

"Sure, you can," said the goblin, and he whispered a few words to the other goblin after he examined Harry's wand.

* * *

Bill took out his ash wand and ignited it and helped Hermione to get off the cart underground Gringotts. Ron followed her. Hermione felt ill, nearly stumbled over.

"Mione, are you alright?" Ron held her arm and her back behind her.

"Thanks, Ron. I'm O.K. I was just…oh I hate this haze. It makes me sick." She barely managed to stop vomiting.

"The curse gives Muggle-borns effects a lot. That's why you can't stay here longer," said Bill.

"Are there any solutions, Bill?" asked Ron anxiously.

"No. The only solution is to break the curse entirely."

"Then break the bloody curse," said Ron.

Ron supported Hermione who stood next to Billy. They held their wands high, swished and wrote complicated runic glyphs in the air. The blue light entangled lines and knots appeared in the air like kinds of art were drawn on the invisible campus in the air. Ron was simply impressed with their work. He whispered,"Blimey, Harry is right. I should've learned the ancient runes at Hogwarts."

After half an hour, he asked,"Are you done?"

"Yes, we are," said Hermione in her lower voice, and she fainted.

"Hermione!" shouted Ron and held her in his arm.

Bill kept silent, and he squinted at something which was invisible and murmured,"Something went wrong. We couldn't break the curse."

"What? You and Hermione have been engaged in these for months," Ron looked up holding her.

"I reckon Cadwagan or someone renewed the curse again," Bill looked tired and said to Ron,

"We should carry her away to St. Mungo's."

Ron hoisted himself holding Hermione with help from Bill into the the cart ran back to the place where another depositor was waiting; Harry, Andromeda and a goblin met them there.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry, he ran up towards them.

"What happened?"

"We tried to break the curse but it didn't work at all. Perhaps Cadwagan or someone changed the pattern of runic glyph combinations," said Bill bitterly.

"Hermione was cursed by the dark haze hanging around underground," said Ron, who held Hermione in his arms."We will take her to St. Mungo's."

"Ron, please be with her and send your Patronus to me," said Harry.

Ron nodded lightly and they left there.

Harry, Andromeda and a goblin rode on the cart. The cart went along with its rattling sound, down to underground deeper and deeper. When Harry got off the cart in front of the Potter's vault, he noticed two wands put on the entrance door of his vault. Andromeda examined them and said,"One is vine, the other is ash…Oh.." she gasped.

"What did you find out?" asked Harry.

"It's an old druidic curse that binds the magic. The casters who use these woods couldn't break the curse."

"How did Cadwagan know Hermione's wand was made of vine and Bill's was made of ash?" said Harry and he hit the clue suddenly. Dara was there. She was at the Leaky Cauldron when Harry talked with Hermione. Bill was also there.

"I know the caster. But I must find rare metal handicrafts goblins made first." and he let the goblin open his vault.

Harry and Andromeda entered Potter's vault. Harry ignited his holly wand and squinted at heaps of galleon coins in front of them.

"Andromeda, can you see something?" asked Harry.

Andromeda took her step into the inner part of the vault. Harry followed her. She walked to the darker corner, where bronze, silver and golden handicrafts were laid: a decorative bronze cauldron with big bronze spoons, a silver mirror with engraved back, lots of unique patterns of circles and a gold wine-flagon with enamel and coral inlay.

"See? These are all goblins made handicrafts," Andromeda whispered and she nodded towards a goblin standing near the entrance."Are you sure to give them to goblins?" She asked Harry.

"Well, I don't know. I can't even tell what magical power they contain inside."

"You can read it," said Andromeda, she picked up a sheet of parchment inside the bronze cauldron and read it out. "This cauldron was made for a healer who wanted to treat lots of children who suffered from plague," Andromeda handed the sheet of parchment to Harry.

It said, " _This cauldron prevent wizards and witches from putting too much rue. Excessive rue is no good for children to digest food."_

"I heard your mother, Lily Evans was one of genius students who got excellent marks in potions at Hogwarts. Did she buy it?" Andromeda asked him.

"I have no idea."

"I'll ask Narcissa," said Andromeda.

"Will you?" Harry said shocked at her words.

"Or you can ask Severus of the portrait. Yeah, I know you should better ask him. Narcissa might tell her husband you have some metal handicrafts goblins made, if I ask her."

"I'll ask Professor Snape about it," Harry kept reading.

"This wine-flagon cleans guilty conscience."

"I doubt Potters needed this handicraft. Perhaps they needed for other greedy wizards, witches or goblins…" she made her voice lower,"You should better give it to them. You're the last person who needs this."

"Yeah, I will give it to them. I hope it will work to find out the secret vault Parkinson and Malfoy use."

Harry noticed a tag attached to the back of the silver mirror, and he read it. " _This mirrors the true mind state of your sweetheart_ ," he flipped it and read it again.

It said, " _To dear Charlus Potter. Dorea Black_." *

Harry remembered the Black family tree on the wall of Grimmauld Place. There was the name of one Potter in the family tree.

"You should keep it, Harry. I reckon your grandmother gave this to your grandfather. I have heard about this wrought metal. Your grandmother wanted to tell her true love for your grandfather, I mean your father's father. I suppose there must have been a misunderstanding between them. You know, Dorea Black was from Slytherin, Charlus Potter was, of course a Gryffindor at Hogwarts," said Andromeda.

"I don't want to give this to goblins. I'll keep it," said Harry.

"You can also give those big bronze spoons to goblins when you must visit them again," said Andromeda.

Harry shrunk two big bronze spoons and a gold wine-flagon, and he shoved them into his mole-skin pouch.

* * *

 **Author's Note: *This part, _To dear Charlus Potter. Dorea Black, was written before Pottermore announced the names for Harry's grandparents._**

 ** _Please leave your thought below. :)_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Broken Heart**

When a goblin locked Potter's vault, Harry stared at the two wands attached on the entrance door of his vault. There were some druidic glyph scribbles around two wands. When he tried to touch them, he was stopped by Andromeda.

"You shouldn't touch them. The curse may give you bad effect," warned Andromeda.

"Andromeda, do you know how to break this curse?"

"I don't know. I've just seen the same picture about this magic in the book somewhere. This is old druidic magic. Even Ollivander can't understand. If Severus had been alive, he could have found out some hints about this magic, though."

"Bill is an expert curse breaker. And I have relied on Hermione's knowledge so much. They were our last hope. I wish Hermione would be back soon to us," said Harry.

"I hope she'll be alright."

"Is it really possible to curse only Muggle-Borns?"

"I have no idea, but I've heard most of powerful complicated curses had been created by druidic warlocks and witches from ancient times," said Andromeda.

"Who told you about it?" asked Harry in expectation.

Andromeda stared at Harry keeping silent. He could tell her hesitation in her eyes. Finally she opened her mouth,"Aunt Walburga. Before I was cut off, she had told me. "

"Oh," Harry thought it was the most impossible thing to draw hints from Walburga Black of the portrait.

"Do you have any idea that the other, somebody else who can tell about the druidic curses?"

"Dark lord you defeated did know a lot about the curses or you can ask Severus of the portrait at Hogwarts."

"Or I'll ask Professor Dumbledore."

"I don't think Dumbledore knew a lot about druidic curses. He was a greatest wizard we had ever had, but when it comes to Dark Arts, I reckon Severus knew the druidic curses better than Albus Dumbledore."

Harry thought Andromeda was right. Dumbledore died of the curse of Tom Riddle's ring. Then a silver Jack Russell terrier appeared in front of them, it spoke, "Harry, it'll take much time to recover from her illness. Healers are saying Hermione needs to enter St. Mungo's for at least three weeks."

Harry felt utterly helpless.

Harry went back to Hogwarts after he gave Robards a summary report of the incident underground Gringotts. He went upstairs to the room of the Head Boy's room where Dean and Seamus had been supposed to guard Malfoy, to be exact, to watch him. But he felt entirely feeble when he saw Ginny kiss his old rival in front of Head Boy's room. He felt like his all magic went out from his whole body. He tried to shout and punch Dean, but he was shocked to see her entranced look. He suspected that she had met Dean many times behind Harry. He wanted to vanish when he recognized her hands groped around the back of Dean affectionately. He felt a lump in his heart, and left there quietly. He didn't even notice Pansy smirking when he passed by her on the stairs. He forgot he had a lot of questions to ask Snape of the portrait. His legs didn't stop descending the stairs to the Entrance Hall and he disapparated as soon as he went out of the gate. He fell down on the footsteps to the door bruised, that was the first time he failed in apparating, that was the consolation he didn't left his body parts though, but he felt like he had just developed a rash after shaving on his right eyebrow, and he touched it and noticed he lost his half of it. Then Kreacher sprang out of the entrance door of Number 12.

"Master! You failed in apparating. Can you stand?" he croaked and helped Harry to stand up.

"I'm not seriously injured, thanks Kreacher," and he tried to enter the Entrance Hall, but he felt someone gazing at him and turned back.

"Master?" Kreacher asked him suspiciously.

"Did you feel someone was watching us?" whispered Harry.

"No, Master. I couldn't feel at all."

Harry squinted at the darkness but he couldn't find any and he thought it was just his imagination and he shut the door.

A blond headed witch had been watching from her hiding place. She talked to herself, "Finally I found your hiding place, Harry Potter."

Andromeda seemed to want to ask Harry questions but she didn't ask him at all. She just ordered Kreacher to bring him a bowl of soup and left there. Harry carried a spoon into his mouth from a bowl but he didn't taste it at all. He repeated the scene Ginny was kissing Dean in his brain again and again. He left the bowl of soup on the table and went upstairs to the bathroom. He tried to take a hot shower and shouted and railed at himself when a cold shower hit his back, and he kicked the wall of the bathroom and moaned with pain on his right knee. He didn't remember how he managed to wash himself after struggling to control the temperature of water without using magic. He felt exhausted mentally and he lay down on his bed. He fell asleep for a while and he noticed something, like a small animal knock the window of his room. Harry thought it was Sirius, his owl but Sirius was eating owl nuts in his own owl cage. "Robards or Ron sent it," mumbled Harry. He shoved his hand in his pocket of his Auror robes to grab the bottle of detective powder Malfoy made, and went back to the window and put his hand on the sash. And he opened the window. Then a Cornish Chough jumped in his room before his Auror intuition alert told him not to let her in. He regretted when a black bird with a red beak and red legs transformed her animagus form to her normal state, a druidic witch.

"Dara Cadwagan, how did you find here?" Startled, he asked.

"I've been searching where you live." And her gaze dropped on his shirtless upper body and she said, "Your cursed scars were healed. Who healed them?" She tried to touch Harry who stepped back slightly. "Your friend, Hermione Granger, right?" asked Dara."Your eyes are blood shot. You have worked so hard," she took a step closer to him and she kissed his cheek.

"You cast the spell that bound the magic underground Gringotts, didn't you?" Harry asked ignoring his comfort from the kiss.

"What will you do if I say 'yes'?" her clear green eyes twinkled in his dark room.

"I will arrest you."

"Can you?" she whispered defiantly.

"Yes, I can. I can't allow you and your father to have your own way any longer."

"I know you're a powerful wizard, Harry Potter, but you can't do your magic now. I feel you magical aura is the lowest. What happened to you?" her green eyes scintillated and she took out her comb.

She combed her hair in front of him, then he had a weird feeling. There stood a red headed witch, and she kissed him. He knew it wasn't Ginny but Dara with her red hair triggered a reaction. He tried hard to forget about the scene when Ginny was kissing Dean. Harry enjoyed Dara's softness on his lips and he lost his mind. He removed her robes and pushed her down into his bed. He kissed her and tasted her lips, he tried to believe himself he was kissing Ginny. No, she was not Ginny, her lips tasted more like apple-taste when he kissed her. He was always mesmerized by Ginny's flowery scent like apple blossom. Kissing Dara's nape, he unintentionally whispered, "Ginny, how dare you kiss him?"

Suddenly he felt he was pushed up and fell down on the floor. Dara returned to her normal state, a blond headed witch looked angry and she transformed into a sea bird again. And she flew into the dusky sky through the window. Harry stood there in a daze for a while and he put on his grey T-shirt and his Auror robes, cursing himself, "Merlin, damn it!" and took a step closer to the hearth of his room, shouted, "McGonagall's office!"

When he entered the office, where the most of the headmasters and head mistresses of the portraits were snoring except Snape and Dumbledore. Snape's cold stare still made Harry shiver even he was dead. Snape regained his honor after clearing himself of the suspicion of Dumbledore's murder, and Hogwarts professors set up his portrait in that room. Dumbledore's eyes were full of affection with twinkling piercing look. He wondered his master was also good at Legilimens. Dumbledore talked to him, "What made you lead here in the lovely moonlit evening, m'boy?"

"I remembered unsolved case, professor," Harry whispered trying to forget vision of Ginny's kissing Dean.

"You always remember the most important thing after the hints have already faded away. When will you recognize that?" Snape openly showed his contempt.

"Severus, please be patient. I understand you love this boy, even you show your distaste against his father, I feel it." Dumbledore brushed it off and asked, "So Harry, what's bothering you? You tried cutting your eyebrows to attract girls, didn't you?"

Harry said, 'No, I didn't, professor," touched his sore spot on his eyebrow with his fingers, felt nervous, because all professors of the portraits were awake and listened to their conversation. How could he confess the most bothering thing was the kiss scene of his girlfriend and Dean? He wished his god father Sirius would come back again to him. He needed his father, James Potter. He really wanted to spill out his emotion to them.

Snape spoke, "I don't think you're so childish that you seek your own father, or am I wrong? Auror Potter, shield your mind. I saw your vision, your red haired girl. You're off guard." Snape drawled.

Harry tinted his cheeks with red and barely spoke, "I came here to ask you about something, professor Snape. Please tell me what you know about the old druidic magic." He stared up at the portrait of Snape.

Snape stared back to the green eyes, and Harry didn't miss the suspicious look turned to an amusing one. He spoke, "I admit Granger and the eldest son of Arthur Weasley were very close to the key to solve the problem, but I can tell you one of them can't endure any longer."

"You mean Hermione will be cursed again after leaving St. Mungo's?" He was afraid of Hermione's fate.

"You don't see the real cause. Forget using your wand. I'm dead. That's all I can tell you. I can't help you like I used to be." Snape spoke quietly, and left the portrait.

"Professor, Snape, wait!" Harry called to the empty canvas.

"Harry, let him go. He had a thing to care about his god son, Draco. The short cut to this matter is to believe your magic, Harry. And find a way to revive Miss Granger. Visit her."

Harry nodded and grabbed a glittery silver powder and shouted, " St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries!"

When a witch, who was a receptionist on the ground floor, handed back his holly wand to Harry, she told him the room number where Hermione used. She held up him when he tried to go down to the fourth floor.

"Mr. Potter, you're also injured. What happened to you? Your eyebrow is missing."

Harry didn't want to confess he had just failed in apparating for his own honor and said, "No, I…they're just grazes."

"Are you sure?" the receptionist stared at him dubiously.

"Yes, I'm sure."

Harry walked up to the room where Ron was watching Hermione in the ward. He felt guilty when he found her entirely unconscious in her bed. He had been snogging the very witch who cast the spell that prevented Hermione and Bill from breaking the curse underground Gringotts.

"How is she?" asked Harry.

"Harry! Healers have treated the same patients before. They were also Muggle-Borns who tried to enter the Gringotts to exchange their own Muggle money. They say it will take at least three weeks to remove the effects of the curse."

"How could they find the remedy?"

"I don't know well but they say the curse may die out spontaneously in three weeks."

Harry looked sadly at Hermione whose face kept in agony. How did she feel underground Gringotts and he wondered again. Was it really possible to curse only Muggle-Borns? He regretted he had let Dara fly away from Grimmauld Place. He should have caught her. He lost his mind because of his private affair. But he suffered distress again when he remembered Ginny's entranced face when she was kissing Dean in front of Head Boy's room.

"Harry, are you listening?" asked Ron.

"What?"

"Slughorn told me you should better ask Professor Snape about Concealment Potions."

"Did he? Yeah, I've heard about it from you. Right."

"Yeah. You wanted to prove Nott was guilty. You doubt if Malfoy told you the truth." Ron had Harry remind of his task.

"Ron, will you do me a favor? I'll guard Hermione. Please ask Professor Snape of the portrait instead of me. He'll come back after talking with Malfoy."

Ron stared at Harry dubiously. Harry was afraid of being penetrated by Snape again. Snape saw the snogging scene in Harry's mind. He couldn't resist his mate's stare and finally opened his mouth,

"Ginny was snogging Dean."

"What?"

"I saw them in front of the door of Head Boy's room."

"I will not forgive him!" Ron stood up furiously.

"Wait, please."

"Harry, I'm sorry. I should have watched him. How dare he flirt with my sister?"

"She looked happy with him," said Harry.

Ron looked stunned. "What did you say?"

"Ron, don't let me say it twice."Harry said weakly.

"Did you fight hand to hand with Dean?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then why did you lose your eyebrow?"

"I failed to apparate."

Silence fell upon them. It was Ron who broke the silence. "I'll ask Snape about Potions and I'll send you Patronus message, mate."

Next morning Harry woke up on his cot when a healer came in to check Hermione's condition. The female healer looked surprised when she noticed an Auror who was guarding Hermione was not Ron. And she beamed at him after she realized he was A Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World. "Mr. Potter, it's my pleasure to see you again. You looked to receive an honorable bruise on your eyebrow on your duty."

"Well, yeah," Harry touched his half-lost eyebrow and felt embarrassed.

"Shall I heal it?"

"Oh, yes, please."

The healer took out her wand and chanted her spell, and soon he felt his eyebrow was back. He touched it and smiled, "Thank you."

He observed her check Hermione for a while and asked the healer, "I've been wondering whether any wizards or witches can curse only Muggle-Borns. We are same humankind, aren't we?"

"Yes, I understand what you mean. We have treated the same patients since Gringotts was cursed. The symptoms are all the same. They feel nausea and lose consciousness. But in three weeks they recover."

"Have you ever treated the patients suffering from druidic curses?"

"Yes, we have, but not many. We need more cases. We think they have folk remedies in their magic lands."

A healer shut the curtain, and she announced she would sponge down Hermione. Harry tried to take a book 'Stealth and Tracking' out of his mole-skin pouch then his hand touched a small object, a druidic music box which his father and mother bought while they were hiding in the Isle of Skye from Voldemort. He tapped the music box with his holly wand and listened to their conversation and his mother's lullaby. His subconscious desire was to make his own family like James and Lily. And his future wife would be…Ginny was supposed to be…When he was ready to die in the Forest, before Voldemort raised his wand to kill him, he thought of her. He had thought she felt the same way as he did. But she didn't. He took it so hard that he thought he should have died in the Forest. Then he heard a healer open the curtain.

"Are you done?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm done."

Harry took a step closer to the bed where Hermione was sleeping. He needed Hermione. It was Hermione who had listened to his distress anytime. He whispered, "Hermione, please wake up. I need you now."

* * *

Ginny was stunned when Ron told Hermione was cursed underground Gringotts when they were eating breakfast at the long Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"If Bill and Hermione couldn't break the curse, who will do the job instead of them?"

"Bill was trying to request his Egyptian friend, a co-curse breaker, but he is very busy with his own job in his country. So we must wait until Hermione awakes."

"Kingsley must be in trouble. Is Harry guarding him?" asked Ginny.

"No, he is in St. Mungo's. He is guarding Hermione now."

Ginny raised her eyebrows and asked, "Why aren't you guarding her? "

"I came here to ask Snape of the portrait about important things instead of Harry."

"Why didn't Harry come here himself?"

Ron stared at Ginny and said quietly, "Ask yourself. He saw you snog Dean Thomas last night." And he left there.

Ginny felt uneasy suddenly. Something went wrong. She tried to remember what she was doing last night, but her memory was blurry. She glanced at the Slytherin long table where Dean and Seamus were watching Malfoy. Dean stared at her back with his ardent look. She assured herself she had kissed Dean. She felt thirsty, and she grabbed a bottle of herb juice that a Slytherin girl brought her since she gave the girl her autograph. The juice tasted so good that she was becoming addictive to juice with herbal flavor. She opened the cap of the bottle and tried to drink and halted. She stared at the bottle. Why had she drunk the juice a Slytherin girl of all houses gave her? Something flashed into her mind. She recapped the bottle and she stood up. The bottle of herb juice in her hand, she headed straight to the table where Slughorn was chatting with other professors.

"Miss Weasley?" Slughorn stared at her inquiringly.

* * *

Underground the central of London, people couldn't see the difference between the day and night, actually it was late evening. A silvery Jack Russell terrier woke Harry, when he was dozing off over a book 'Stealth and Tracking' by the bed where Hermione was sleeping,

"Snape reckons Malfoy made Concealment Potion for Nott. I could ask him only one question while Malfoy was eating lunch. Harry, come back to Hogwarts. We must find positive proof of it. I asked Dean to guard Hermione, so switch with him. I've already owled Robards about this. "

An hour later, Dean Thomas came in the room. The air of the room was surcharged with tension suddenly. Dean cleared his throat and said, "Eh, Harry, I have something to report."

"What you're going to report is about Auror job or other thing?" Harry asked with difficulty.

"The latter thing. I'm ready to be punched. Ginny and me got back together."

Harry drew a long breath and clenched his fist and stared at Dean, and he punched on the nose with all his strength, knocking his head back. Blood spurted, swaying his tall body, Dean Thomas fell down on the floor. He grabbed the edge of the bed trying to stand up. Harry took out his holly wand and chanted Cleaning Charm and soon blood of Dean's face had gone.

"When a healer comes, she'll heal your nose," said Harry bluntly, and he left there.

* * *

In the dungeon of Hogwarts, Nott leant close to Draco Malfoy and whispered, "I need another bottle of Concealment Potion. Have you made it yet? A flaring light of the candle lit Nott's malicious face.

Draco glanced at Slughorn, who was discussing the matter about ingredients with Ernie Macmillan, and he said in his low voice, "Theo, it's entirely reckless. It's obvious, they'll find out."

"Who are they? They are just a Blood-Traitor and Paddy," Nott spat out at Draco glancing at Ron and Seamus who were watching them near the door of the Dungeon.

"Don't say these offensive words. We'll lose more points for using taboo words."

"Well, well, well, don't act like a ferret, Malfoy. Who cares? Granger is in St. Mungo's. Pansy is now controlling over most of the prefects except Macmillan," said Nott and he slipped a wink to Pansy, who blew a kiss back to Nott from her table.

"You should have more confidence, Draco. Your Love Potion produced a great effect on Potter. Where is he now? He must be broken-hearted after he lost his sweat heart. Pansy has the foresight. She should better become a politician like her father," he smirked.

"And you helped her by threatening other prefects," said Draco, he observed Pansy who was now chatting with other Slytherins.

"Without your Concealment Potions, I would be punished now," added Nott fiddling his wand and asked, "I reckon you have a stock, don't you?"

Draco drew a sigh and said, "I'll hand you this Potions textbook in which I'll put the sample small bag between pages at the end of the class."

"Only one small bag?" asked Nott with dissatisfaction.

"It takes long time to make Potions, you know."

"Well, give me one more Love Potion."

"What are you up to?"

"Before Granger comes back, we must make the first move."

"I saw Ginevra Weasley go to Slughorn this morning. We can't trick her any longer."

"Well, I'll use it for another witch. My mother has a connection with a healer at St. Mungo's. She has wanted to revenge herself on Potter for my father. She hates Mud-bloods and she nearly went mad at Granger's suggestion to pay house-elves wages at Hogwarts. I know you have disliked the Blood Traitor, Ronald Weasley for ages. It'll be a show time," Nott smirked nodding towards Ron.

After punching Dean, Harry went back to Hogwarts. He pulled over his Invisibility Cloak, and entered the Entrance Hall. He ascended the stairs to Head Boy's room. Most of the students were in each class so he reckoned he could ask questions to Snape without any interference, even Ginny. He felt a pain in his chest thinking of her. He decided to conceal himself from sight on his duty. He looked up a medieval knight of the portrait on the door and said the password, "Unicorn."

The door swung open, he entered the room. He went closer to the portrait, and he drew the curtain. He expected to see Snape of the portrait, but Snape wasn't in the frame. He wondered if Snape had gone back to Headmistress's office. Harry made sure if his cloak covered all his body and he went out of Head Boy's room. When he walked down the stairs to the statue of Gargoyle, he could hardly believe his eyes, Nott, who should have been in the class, dragged a Ravenclaw prefect to the boy's bathroom. He followed after them to the bathroom. After Nott shut the door, Harry pushed the door open very quietly. He was ready for the case the Ravenclaw prefect would be attacked, with his holly wand in his right hand, his left hand held his Invisibility Cloak firmly to prevent it from slipping off.

"Karahan, did you tell him to be on our side?" Nott dropped his voice.

"Eh, yes, I did," a Ravenclaw boy answered in his trembling voice.

"What did he say then?"

"He just repeated what Head Girl told us: to respect them is to pay wages for their labor."

"Are you Mud-Blood or not?" Nott pointed his wand against his chest.

Harry tightened his grip of his wand.

"I'm Pure-Blood, you know," said Karahan timidly.

"Then prove it. Tell Macmillan to be on our side. Don't run away from me to your country like you did last year," Nott released him.

Karahan staggered out of the boy's bathroom. Harry wavered between grilling Nott and following after Karahan, and then he waited till Nott went out of the boy's bathroom. He followed Nott. Nott ascended the stairs to the West Tower, and he entered the top of the Tower, a stone room, the Owlery. Harry hid behind the open door and peeped into the room. Nott fed an eagle owl nuts and talked to him,

"Good boy, say hello to my mother," and he took out a small package and a sheet of parchment, tied them to the legs of the owl, and he passed by Harry hidden beneath the Cloak and descended down the stairs. It was not strange for Nott to send his owl mail to his mother. But he thought he should ask Karahan what Nott was up to later.

* * *

After class, on her way to the Quidditch pitch Ginny dropped in at Slughorn's office. She knocked the door, soon Slughorn peeped through the small window of the door.

"Miss Weasley? Come in," and he opened the door.

The room was overheated, Ginny felt thirsty and she wondered she became thirsty because she had been addicted to herbal juice.

"Professor, did you find any Love Potion in the bottle I handed in the morning?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I found out. It was positive. I want to know who made this. It's ingenious one."

Ginny breathed a deep sigh. She wanted to go mad. If the Slytherin girl had been there, she might have jinxed her, but she felt like she got a gaping hole in her heart when she thought of Harry. Ron told her Harry saw them snog in the front of a Head Boy's room last night. She felt rather sad when she imagined Harry's reaction when he witnessed her snogging Dean. She wanted to get in touch with Harry.

"Thank you, Professor," said Ginny and she left there to ask Ron where Harry was.

On her way, she passed by Pansy.

"Your Mud-Blood boyfriend was shooed away by your brother. Do you miss him?" she smirked.

"You said taboo words, Parkinson. Your house will lose your points," Ginny tried to refute, but she was stunned when Pansy held up a sheet of parchment.

Pansy read out, "From this November, house points system will be applied only for Quidditch match and each class lesson."

There was a handwriting signature of McGonagall at the bottom.

* * *

Harry whispered the password, "Treacle Tart," to the statue of Gargoyle with difficulty, the words reminded of him about Ginny. The spiral staircase carried him up to the Headmistress's office. He entered the office and took off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Mr. Potter, I'm very glad to see you again," McGonagall beamed at him.

"I'm happy to see you, too," said Harry and he looked up and his eyes searched for the portrait of Snape.

There he was. The new portrait of the late Headmaster was hung next to Dumbledore. Snape of the portrait stared at Harry's green eyes.

"Mr. Potter, what can we do for you?" asked McGonagall.

"I came here to ask Professor Snape about two things," Harry answered without turning his eyes away from Snape.

"I thought I've already answered the question when Ronald Weasley asked me," drawled Snape.

"Well, I have two more questions, no, three."

Snape raised his eyebrows and said,

"Potter, you are an Auror. Did you deliberate things before you came here? You have a tendency to rely on other people about subjects you are not good at like your father. "

"Severus, don't be hard on him. Now we all know you loved his mother who was Muggle-born," said Phineas Black.

Snape stared at Phineas Black and his eyes turned away.

"Eh, professor, I found a magical bronze cauldron goblins made in my vault. It seemed to be used to make potions for children infected plague. Do you know the cauldron?" asked Harry.

Snape looked at Harry and Harry noticed Snape's face became softened a little bit.

"You know the cauldron, don't you?" asked Harry in expectation.

"Your mother bought it. I was there."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi! Thank you for following this story. Please leave your feedback below. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Take Over**

Dumbledore of the portrait opened his mouth, "We should better let them alone."

Then other headmasters and headmistresses left to visit other their own portrait frames somewhere. McGonagall said,

"Well, I'll be back later," she also went out of the office.

Snape of the portrait closed his eyes for a while and his eyes stared at Harry's green eyes. Harry had never seen such an affectionate look on Snape's face except his memory of Pensieve. He wondered if Snape was looking back his days with his mother through his eyes.

"Professor?"

Snape started speaking quietly, "The bronze cauldron had been used over centuries until your mother bought it. Prominent wizards and witches had brewed potions, sometimes to make remedy for plague, and ancient druidic warlocks and witches had brewed potions to ease the bad effect of curses."

"Wait, did you say they brewed potions to ease the bad effect of the druidic curses?" Harry interrupted.

"Potter, don't break into my talk. If you want to interrupt, I won't tell you anymore," Snape snapped.

"Sorry, professor. Please continue."

"Your mother was a Muggle-born but I was sure her ancestors came from druidic magical lands because she has clear green eyes. Her parents didn't have magic, but I reckoned before her several generations they were warlocks or witches. I had read about them who repeated non-magical life after magical life in some documents. They had suffered too much persecution so that they chose their second life as a Muggle. It is said they held a ceremony to transmigrate before they died."

"What I want to know is …" Harry tried to ask and he looked at Snape carefully.

"You want to save Hermione Granger," said Snape.

"Yes, I do."

"A good potion master will make remedy with the bronze cauldron goblins made."

"Can you make the remedy for her?"

"I'm dead, Potter."

"Eh, you're right. Well, how about professor Slughorn?"

"It will take at least about a week to brew them. Horace is very busy. He must make much more Wolfsbaine potions to save victims of werewolves."

"But this is urgent."

"Draco will help you."

"What?"

"Trust him. He owes you a life debt."

"He has already paid the debt at the ruins in the Isle of Skye."

"Hermione Granger also helped him to remove his Dark Mark. I'm sure he owes her the same debt. And I will guide him. Bring the bronze cauldron your mother bought, and let him use it. Tell him I always stand by at midnight."

"Okay, I'll tell him. Well, I have one more question. Andromeda found out underground Gringotts, a daughter of Druid cast binding magic spell which prevented two curse-breakers from breaking the curse Cadwagan cast. Do you know the magic?"

"What did you see underground Gringotts?"

"We saw two wands put on the door of Potter's vault. There were druidic rune glyphs around them. "

"I've seen the same kind of picture in the book in the library."

"Which library?"

"In Malfoy Manner."

Harry pondered if he could ask Blaze to look for the book and asked, "Do you remember the title of the book?"

"Yes, the title is 'Oral Epics That Tell the Ancient Druidic Curses'. But I'm not sure the book is still there."

"Why do you think so?"

"Dark Lord had a great interest in the fact that your mother had cast the old magic that saved you after he revived in the year of Hogwarts Triwizard Tournament. He thought the old magic originated from ancient druidic magic. So he ordered Lucius to bring all sorts of druidic books about curses."

"Did Voldemort take it away?"

"I don't know. You are…" his words was interrupted.

"Yes, I'm an Auror. I'll search," said Harry. He thought Snape would hint that research was Auror's basic.

But Snape said unexpected thing,

"Be careful, Potter. Your mother saved you in exchange for her own life and I saved you at the risk of my life."

Harry was deeply moved and he stared at Snape. He felt Snape's deep feeling behind his blunt manner of speaking. Snape of the portrait stared back and said, "While you search the book, I'll ask Phineas about the curse Druidic Cheiftain cast. He knows more than me."

When he went out of the office, he felt vibration of the two-way mirror in his mole-skin pouch. He reckoned it was from Ginny and he ignored it. He couldn't listen to Ginny's declaration that she and Dean got back together. It was absolutely impossible.

* * *

Ginny got irritated when Ron told her he couldn't tell where Harry was.

"I have tried to contact him through this two-way mirror many times, but Harry didn't show his face at all. I need to get in touch with him," she complained.

"I'm told to use only Patronus to contact him. He is on duty. We have to catch them red-handed. To catch them, we must investigate covertly. Ginny, I'm on duty. I must be back. Seamus is waiting," Ron was leaving.

"Wait. Tell him by your Patronus that Dean and me didn't get back together. Someone put Love Potion which let me snog Dean," Ginny said frantically.

Ron looked back at her and said, "Who put the bloody Love Potion?"

"A Slytherin girl gave me herbal juice. Slughorn tested it and he found out Love Potion in juice. I can't remember when I snogged Dean."

"Why did you drink it? You shouldn't have drunk it. You must not believe Slytherins!"

"My head was empty after I practiced Quidditch so hard," Ginny bit her lip.

"I'll tell him about it by Patonus message. But it'll take long time. I must locate his position. He may be on his risky mission right now. Don't receive any presents from anyone, Ginny," said Ron and he left there.

* * *

Harry went back to Auror Headquarters. Gawain Roberds was waiting for him.

"Sir, please order them to search Malfoy Manner."

"What are you searching?"

"Books about druidic curses."

"I'll order them. Will you join them?"

"No, sir. I'll ask Draco Malfoy to make remedy against druidic curse to save patients who are suffering from the curse. After that I'll go back to Gringotts. I'll see the representative to ask about secret vault. If they find the book, please send me Patronus message," said Harry.

"Can you trust him? He is a son of ex-Death Eater. He also had Dark Mark on his arm. It was Malfoy guy who let other Death Eaters break into Hogwarts last year. That's why two Aurors are watching him all the time," said Robards.

"Yes, he was. But professor Snape trusts him. So I trust him."

"Severus Snape, A Man Who Could Conceal Who He Was to the End," said Robards.

"Is Malfoy guy Potions Master?"

"Yes, he is. He made detective powder we use at Auror Headquarters."

"The products of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yes, sir."

"I got it. I leave everything to you."

* * *

Harry held the bronze cauldron his mother bought in his arm and he got into the cart. The cart started to rattle on its way, when a goblin scrutinized it and said,

"Is it the wrought metal handicraft goblins made?"

"Yes, it is," said Harry and he took a firm hold of it, and wondered he should better use a golden flagon in his mole-skin pouch to remove the goblin's greediness.

"Do you have any other wrought metals goblins made?" he asked Harry.

"Umm, well," Harry was at a loss for words.

"I'll tell you how to use the wrought metals you have if you give me one of them," said the goblin.

Harry made up his mind to use the golden flagon to remove his greediness, he shrunk the bronze cauldron, shoved it into the pouch and he took the golden flagon and two bronze spoons out of his mole-skin pouch instead and enlarged them. The goblin groaned and said,

"I know the flagon. You can do magic with this flagon."

"How?" asked Harry.

"If you give me one of them, I'll tell you," said the goblin pointing his gnarled long forefinger at bronze spoons.

Harry hesitated whether he should hand it to the goblin, and said,

"Is your information worth trading with this?" he asked showing him one of spoons.

The goblin set up a shout of joy and said, "Yes, it really is. You, wizards want to keep our wrought metal sword of Godric Gryffindor forever, don't you?" he asked Harry.

"Yes, we do. But is it possible?"

"Yes, you'll be able to with this golden flagon," said the goblin nodding towards the golden flagon in Harry's arms.

"O.K. Tell me how to use it, then I'll give this bronze spoon to you after it works out." he took out his quill and a sheet of parchment to write down the words the goblin tried to say.

"Write your name and Godric Gryffindor on a cloth a daughter of the most loyal family to you knitted and put it in the flagon and pour wine house-elves of Hogwarts made into it. Let them drink the wine at the next conference."

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes. It'll work out. Don't forget to write the names in Ancient druidic runes."

"How about in English?"

"No, it won't work. It's a handicraft for warlocks of Druid. Can't you write in druidic runes?"

"Well, I think I can. I have an ancient druidic rune chart," said Harry remembering he had a magazine Luna gave him.

"Good," said goblin, who looked satisfied.

When he got out of the white marble building of Gringotts, he pulled off his Invisibility Cloak. When He passed by a long queue which was snaking its way to the entrance of the bank, he eavesdropped the conversation between a wizard with a long white beard and a witch with a hooked nose.

"Kingsley won't last. He did a good job. But it's pity he couldn't control Pure-Bloods" the man with a long white beard spoke.

"Did you read the front page of Daily Prophet this morning? I saw Umbridge with Druidic Chieftain. I don't like her. You know, she took the lead in depriving Muggle-Borns of their wands. If she comes back to the Ministry, that will be the end of the world," the witch sighed.

* * *

Harry went back to the Grimmauld Place and took a magazine Luna gave him. Nest, he sat at the desk and set sheaves of parchment Hermione copied for him. He frowned at the druidic glyphs on the chart and muttered, "I have to do this." It was utterly impossible to understand them like Hermione, but he had to master the basic at least to carry out the task for the conference at Gringotts.

* * *

It was midnight when Harry pushed the door of Head Boy's room open quietly. He made sure Nott wasn't there. Ron was sleeping on his bed. Seamus was nodding off on a stool by the four-poster where Malfoy was supposed to sleep. He drew the curtain a little and whispered shaking him out of sleep,

"Malfoy, wake up."

Malfoy woke up rubbing his eyes and squinted at Harry and looked stunned and said, "Potter, why are you here?" he looked a little terrified.

Seamus stirred and said, "What? Harry?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Why are you here?"

"I came to ask Malfoy to make remedy against the druidic curse."

"What made you think of such an impossible idea?" said Malfoy bluntly.

"Professor Snape will give you instructions how to make remedy. And I brought a druidic wrought metal cauldron goblins made," he took the bronze cauldron out of his mole-skin pouch and enlarged it.

Draco looked astonished and said, "A bronze cauldron goblins made. It's a legendary one. How could you get it?"

"Oh, is it?" said Harry.

Malfoy got out of his bed, threw on his robes, walked to the portrait of Snape and he drew the curtain. Snape was fully awake and opened his mouth,

"When you accomplish a task to save the patients who are suffering the druidic curse, you'll retrieve your fame in the Wizarding World."

"Do I have to do this?" asked Malfoy.

"Yes, you do. You owe Miss Granger a debt."

Malfoy looked down and his hand touched the spot on the arm where his Dark Mark was removed.

"What are they talking about?" Seamus asked Harry.

"I'll explain later," answered Harry.

Malfoy looked up and said, "All right. I'll do it. Tell me ingredients to brew the potion," said Malfoy and he took out his quill and a sheet of parchment.

Harry did likewise.

"Don't tell what you're going to do to Lucius and your Slytherin friends," Snape warned Malfoy.

"I don't tell them, I'll promise, now tell me ingredients," said Malfoy.

"Dried cowslip, hemlock, you mustn't cut hemlock, use a whole bunch of hemlock, a cup of dried crab apple flowers and a bunch of dried European wormwood. You can get all of them from the storage of dungeon. After you brew them for three days, add a cup of cut rosemary and harebell. Do you have these herbs in your bathroom now?"

"Yes, I do," said Malfoy writing down what Snape told him.

Seamus whispered, "Harry, can you understand what they are talking about? I can't get it at all."

Taking notes, Harry made a gesture to be quiet to Seamus.

"Stir three times counterclockwise after you brew it for three more days and swish your wand and cast the spell," continued Snape.

"The words?" asked Malfoy.

"The word is 'Renatus', and you must swish your wand in the air in druidic rune glyphs Potter will tell you."

Malfoy turned around to Harry, "Have you learned about druidic runes?"

"Yes, but only basic," answered Harry and showed the copied notes to Malfoy.

"Okay. I'll set about from now," said Malfoy.

Harry whispered to Seamus, "When you're ready, tell Ron to send his Patronus to me. And… watch him if he will do as professor Snape told him," he pulled out his original notes and chanted Copying Charm as he learned from Hermione. When he finished, he handed them to Seamus.

* * *

Draco Malfoy cut herbs and put them into the bronze cauldron before breakfast. He was so excited with joy to brew potion using the legendary cauldron. How did Potter get it? He heard from his father, Lucius that Potter family had made a fortune like Malfoy and Black through the ages, but their way to make fortune was very different.

His father told him, "They've believed in the words 'to put it nicely, fortune favors brave'. They had obtained galleons and treasures accidentally," reworded Lucius to Draco and told him, "My father had wanted to get the bronze cauldron goblins made but he had a setback when he held a key to find the legendary cauldron, it disappeared suddenly. It is said the cauldron has magical power to guide you to make any potions properly." Lucius had tried to search the bronze cauldron again but he also had to discontinue the search because of Death Eater things.

Draco couldn't believe it was he who was brewing potion with the legendary cauldron. Then he observed the color of the liquid of the cauldron and thought he should add more and put half of a cup into it, but to his surprise the rest of them popped up out of the cauldron and fell down on the floor of the bathroom. He watched over the liquid in the cauldron thrilling. It soon changed into perfect color. He wanted to test the cauldron to see if it would work again, then he put another cup of herbs into it, soon they popped up out of the cauldron again.

"Malfoy, are you working honestly?" inquired Ron, who was watching him.

"Yes, I am. I'm testing if this cauldron works properly."

"When will you go downstairs to eat breakfast?"

"I can't take my eyes off it. I'll order a house-elf to deliver breakfast. Wake up Finnegan. And tell him to give professor McGonagall my message that I'll miss today's lectures because of illness."

* * *

Harry was under his Invisibility Cloak in the back seat of the classroom where Karahan, a Ravenclaw prefect, was attending Ancient Runes lecture. Harry was also taking notes for Hermione. He reckoned she would feel chagrin at missing the lecture. Thanks to a few Ancinet Runes classes he had attended before, a druidic rune chart and his experience through healing stones, he could keep his interest to the end of the class. When an Ancient Runes professor told them to be dismissed, Harry followed Karahan to the boy's bathroom, making sure nobody was there, and pulled off his cloak and said,

"Hey, Karahan! Tell me what Nott told you."

"Merlin's beard, Harry Potter!" Karahan was startled.

"Shh! I must leave soon. I witnessed Nott threatened you the other day. Tell me what he is up to."

"Please don't tell anybody you heard from me. If Nott knows about this, he will hex me," Karahan turned pale.

Harry cast a silencing charm and said, "I won't tell anybody."

"He and Parkinson, they are controlling us. She got McGonagall's agreement to apply House Points System to only Quidditch matches and classes."

"Why did professor McGonagall allow them?"

"Professor McGonagall couldn't see through Parkinson's clever trick. Parkinson persuaded Headmistress to give her signature. She told Headmistress we could behave nicely having respects each other without house points system, and Professor McGonagall trusted her. They're now plotting to block to pay house-elves wages. While Head Girl was away from Hogwarts, they collected signatures of prefects and their parents except Ernie Macmillan for a petition against the emancipation of house-elves."

After Karahan left there, Harry changed his plan to go back to Gringotts. He had to persuade McGonagall to return the former House Points System which Hermione built up. He hurried to the spot where the statue of Gargoyle was standing. Then he was stuck in there under his Invisibility Cloak when he saw Ginny tell Gargoyle passwords. She ascended the spiral staircase to the headmistress's office. He waited until she entered the office, and he said passwords, "Treacle Tart." When he reached the landing, he noticed the door of the office open. Ginny was complaining about the new House Points System to McGonagall. McGonagall said,

"But Miss Weasley, I decided to wait a little longer and see how Slytherins would change their ways,"

Ginny kept complaining to McGonagall. She was so beautiful when she showed her determination to carry out things. Her determined look gave him a sudden impulse to hold her tight. She said,

"But professor, Pansy Parkinson is lying. I heard her say the taboo word against Dean Thomas."

Harry felt pleasure and distress at the same time: he was proud of her bravery to retort against McGonagall, but her mention of Dean Thomas made him utter misery. He left there quietly, and he went downstairs. He sat on the seat blankly in the deserted Great Hall for a while. Ginny retorted McGonagall for Dean Thomas. He suffered from a broken heart. He wanted to drink Firewhisky. Seamus would keep him company. He always kept a bottle of Firewhisky in his pocket. Harry stood up and went upstairs to Head boy's room. He made sure that Ron was watching Malfoy brew potions in the bathroom and he took a step closer to Seamus who was reading 'Wizard Weekly' on a stool near the door.

"Oi, Seamus, do you have a bottle of Firewhisky?" Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry? Yes, I have one, but we're on duty," but Seamus grinned and took out a bottle of Firewhisky, and he handed it to Harry.

Harry chanted summoning charm. Soon two flasks hurtled into his hand from the desk. He transformed them into two goblets without using his wand.

"Blimey, you performed wandless magic again," said Seamus.

Harry poured Firewhisky into two goblets, and he handed one of them to Seamus. Seamus said,

"Cheers!" and they drank.

Firewhisky seared his throat, it seemed to burn his bitter feeling about Ginny back into him and he poured another into his goblet and drank again.

"I saw Ginny visit Dean. I'm sorry that Ginny broke up with you, but you deserve a better girlfriend, Harry," Seamus consoled him.

Harry kept drinking remaining silent. Seamus stood up and put a goblet on the desk and said,

"Eh, Harry, I must watch Malfoy. So I stop. Use the sofa to sleep. Don't forget to pull over your cloak. Don't show your wretched state to Malfoy," and he went into the bathroom.

Harry pulled over his Invisibility Cloak and kept drinking. He lay himself down on the sofa and he had been staring at the ceiling absent-mindedly until he fell asleep.

How many hours did it pass? Harry heard Ron's voice in his half-conscious head. He felt his body touch furs of a hearth rug, which was very comfortable, but his semiconscious head warned him not to show this miserable state to Malfoy. He fumbled his Invisibility Cloak but it wasn't where it should be.

"Oi, Harry, wake up!" Ron shouted close to Harry's ears.

Harry sat up heavily on the rug and he saw white blond headed wizard look down at him. "Merlin, damn it!" Harry mumbled.

But to his surprise, Malfoy didn't smirk at all. He looked rather sympathetic and tried to say something, but he didn't say words.

Seamus also looked down at him and said, "Harry, I've heard from Ron just now someone put Love Potion in a bottle of juice and tempted Ginny to drink it."

Harry couldn't believe what Seamus told him at first, but little by little he felt like the fog had lifted. Ginny didn't snog Dean of her own.

"Harry, the situation worsened. Kingsley has to decide when he will resign his position," said Ron and he handed Daily Prophet to him.

Seamus snatched it away from Harry and he read out,

"The bill was passed by a vote of 67 to 13. Minister will resign till the end of November. Cornelius Fudge will be a strong candidate."

Harry felt like he got a blow. It was urgent to find the secret vault. "Seamus, do you have Hangover Potion?"

Seamus shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a small bottle and handed it to Harry. Harry drank it and he felt his head get clear slowly. He stood up and said, "Ron, I must finish another job. I'm leaving. If remedy is ready, please send me your Patronus," and he left there.

He had to get a piece of information about a secret vault out of goblins. To get the information, he had to give wrought metals to goblins. At first he had intended to give one of bronze spoons to the representative of goblins before he gave a golden flagon to him but he thought to give the golden flagon to him from the beginning to extract the information was better. What did the goblin in the cart say? He remembered he had taken notes and took out the sheet of parchment from his pocket. His handwritten notes in the quaking cart were awful but he could read,

" _Write my name and Godric Gryffindor on a cloth a daughter of the most loyal family to me knitted. And put it in the flagon and pour wine house-elves of Hogwarts made into it. Let them drink the wine_ …," he pondered for a while. Who was a daughter of the most loyal family to him? The answer came into his mind naturally. It was Ginny. Weasley family had been always on his side. He took out a two-way mirror and tapped it with his holly wand. Soon he saw Ginny's face on the mirror.

"Harry, I have missed you. Have you heard from Ron?"

"Yeah. I've missed you, too, Ginny. I'll wait in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Got it. I'll be there soon."

When Harry reached the door of Gryffindor Common Room, Fat Lady of the portrait stared at him and said,

"Harry Potter. It's my pleasure to see you again. Have you met your girlfriend? I always felt her painful longing each time she told me passwords, your name. Well, passwords?"

Harry told her his own name, soon the door swung open.

"Harry!" Ginny flew into Harry's arms.

He held her tight and his hand stroked her sweet smelling hair. Ginny whispered,

"Harry, when I kissed Dean, I …."

Harry interrupted her, "I know, Ginny," his hand rested below her ear and kissed her. He took her hand and let her sit down on the sofa by the hearth. The Common Room was deserted. They were alone. He sat down next to her and pulled her closer until there was no space left between them. Feeling her heartbeat against his chest, he stroked her cheek gently with his thumb, and pressed his lips on her lips. Then he whispered, "Ginny, I love you."

Ginny whispered back, "I love you, too, Harry," and she kissed him again.

Harry felt her head rest on his shoulder. He tilted her head up and kissed her again. He wanted to snog her like this forever but he stopped and said, "Ginny, can I ask you a favor?"

Ginny looked at his eyes. Her beauty let Harry give her the seventh kiss, which was the longest, and said, "I need a cloth you'll knit."

Ginny woke up from her trance and asked, "Why?"

Harry took a golden flagon out of his mole-skin pouch and showed it to her. And he cast silencing charm around them, "I have to give this wrought metal flagon goblins made to the representative. I need a cloth you knitted before I give it to him," said Harry and he explained what the goblin in the cart told him.

Ginny was listening to what he said intently, and said, "I need tools to knit the cloth. I'll owl to my mum."

"Can you knit?"

"Yes, I can. I'm not good at it like my mum, but I think I can manage to."

"Thanks, Ginny. Don't tell your mum in details. We must do it secretly. When you're ready, tell Ron to send me his Patronus," and he kissed her on her forehead and stood up.

"You need wine house-elves made. Will you visit here after Ron sends his Patronus?"

"Yes, I will."

Ginny pulled him towards her and gave him slow and soft kiss. Then she finally said, "You must go."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for sending encouragement to Harry and Ginny. Please leave your comments below. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Awaking**

Harry visited Kingsley's office. His secretary wasn't Olga. A middle-aged witch let him enter the room. Harry missed Olga's tea and cupcakes, but remembered Olga had been Dara. Then Kingsley came in, and said in his deep baritone voice, "You miss Olga? She vanished suddenly."

"She was a daughter of Cadwagan," said Harry.

"Was she?" Kingsley said surprised.

"Yeah, I witnessed her transformation to Olga the other day. She blocked Bill's and Hermione's magic underground Gringotts," he remembered his snogging her in his room of Grimmauld Place, and he felt guilty.

Kingsley pondered for a while. Harry waited for Kingsley's next words.

"Harry, I think you have to visit her magic land soon."

Harry nodded and said, "And I have to meet the representative of Gringotts. Please arrange the conference."

"What are the odds that we will win?"

"I think the odds are in our favor."

"I'm leaving it to you. I'll arrange the conference. Next Friday afternoon?"

"Yeah, fine. Thank you," said Harry and he sent his Patronus message to Ron to tell the date of the next conference. He took out Daily Prophet and said, "So you must tell them when you retire at the press conference tomorrow?"

Kingsley knitted his brows and said, "Yes. The press conference will become chaos. I'll put off as possible as I can."

"Auror Headquarters is on your side. Robards and me will guard you, Kingsley."

Harry left the Ministry and went back to Grimmauld Place at midnight and took a nap.

* * *

In Slytherin Common Room, Pansy was irritating.

"Why doesn't Draco show himself at all? Is he really ill?"

Millicent Bulstrode said, "Ask his girlfriend. She knows why," nodding towards the corner of the room.

"Yes, you're right," her look turned ill-tempered when she found Astoria Greengrass, who was reading a potions book quietly, in the corner of the room. If Draco hadn't met Astoria, Pansy would have been his girlfriend. She got closer to the spot and grilled her, "Do you know why Draco confines himself to his room?"

Astoria tried to smile but she couldn't hide her bewilderment and said in her trembling voice, "I don't know at all. Please ask Aurors who guard him."

"Yes, you know, Astoria. You're his girlfriend," she cast silencing charm around them and said, "If you don't want to tell me, I'll let you drink Veritaserum," and she took out a small bottle out of her pocket and showed it to Astoria.

Millicent Bulstrode smirked. Astoria's face turned to pale,

"You can't use it. If you use it, you'll be expelled. How did you get it? If professor Slughorn knows this, he'll….." but her words were interrupted.

It was Nott, who was standing behind her, put his wand against her back and he threatened her, "Draco is ingenious, you know. If I hex you with my wand, his concealment potion will wash away the evidence. Tell me what he is doing right now."

* * *

Draco kept brewing remedy. Ron was watching him, yawning in the bathroom. Then they heard a sound like an owl mail was thrown and they turned around.

"It was from there!" shouted Ron and he looked inside the Vanishing Cauldron.

"From Nott," groaned Draco, and he picked up a crumpled letter from the floor near the Vanishing Cauldron. He unfolded it and read.

"What did he say?" asked Ron and he snatched it and read out, "Astoria told us all story. If you don't stop brewing remedy, your father will let you quit Hogwarts," Ron went red, "I'll go and arrest him!"

"No, you don't," said Draco.

"Why?"

"He has…well, we should better act as he says but we'll continue this in secret."

"How?"

"I want to talk with Potter. Call him."

Harry apparated in front of the gate of Hogwarts, where Ron was waiting for him. Ron opened the gate for him.

"Is Astoria all right?" asked Harry.

"I think so. Malfoy is talking with them."

"Seamus is with him, isn't he?"

"Of course, he is. But they must be casting silencing charm around them."

They reached the door of Great Hall. Harry pulled over his Invisibility Cloak and they marched to the Slytherin long table where they were talking. Astoria Greengrass was also sitting next to Draco. Her face was pale.

"I quit brewing, but Weasley doubts me so I'll be investigated by Aurors," said Draco coolly.

Nott groaned and said, "Don't forget most of Pure-Bloods are on our side. Be careful about your behavior."

"You know, Lucius Malfoy is my father. I know how to act," said Draco dispassionately.

Nott noticed Ron was staring at him like he wanted to spring on him right now, and he smirked, finished his silencing charm and said, "Are you worrying about your Mud-Blood girlfriend?" and he left there with Pansy.

Glaring at Nott and Pansy, Ron flushed darker, but he hung on.

"Well done," Draco said to Ron.

Harry was very surprised, Draco of all the people praised Ron for his control over his temper. The color of Ron's face went back to normal color slowly and he said,

"Harry is here. Let's go back to your room."

Four of them ascended the staircase to the Head Boy's room. Draco said the password to a medieval knight of the portrait,

"Unicorn," that was Draco's Patronus Harry remembered, the door swung open and they entered the room.

Harry was looking back when they were first years: Draco and he had detention and they were sent to the Forbidden Forest where Harry witnessed a poor unicorn lying dead and a cloaked figure of Voldemort was drinking its silver blue blood…and he remembered Draco's scared face when he was forced to murder Dumbledore and his sobbing in the bathroom. Besides, Draco didn't admit it was Harry in disguise at Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix and Lucius Malfoy grilled him. He thought he could understand Draco's angst these two years. He naturally thought he could trust Draco.

Then Draco's irritated voice let Harry come to his senses, "Potter, we don't have much time, take off your cloak!"

Harry pulled off his cloak and asked, "What's your plan?"

The blond-headed wizard stared at Harry seriously and said, "We need Vanishing Cabinets to bring this bronze cauldron to Auror Headquarters."

"Vanishing Cabinets? I've thought Fiendfyre burned all things in the Room of Requirement," said Harry.

"Potter, are you an Auror or not? Search the bloody Vanishing Cabinets all over England and bring the bronze cauldron to your office, if you want to save Granger!"

"You mean you'll keep brewing at Auror Headquarters?" asked Harry.

"How quick to understand," Malfoy said sarcastically.

Harry turned around to Ron and Seamus and said, "Search twin Vanishing Cabinets. I'll be here until other Aurors are placed," he sent his Patronus message to Robards to request reinforcement.

After Ron and Seamus left there, Harry sat down on a stool on the bathroom. Malfoy kept brewing as Snape taught him.

"How did you get it?" asked Malfoy.

"Get what?"

"This druidic bronze cauldron."

"Oh, yeah," Harry stood up and got closer to Malfoy and said, "My mother bought it."

"From goblins?"

"How do I know?"

Silence fell upon them. There was only bubbling sound of brewed potions.

It was Malfoy who talked first, "I heard from Weasley someone put Love Potion in juice your girlfriend drank."

Harry could tell from Malfoy's awkward manner that he knew something.

"What do you know?" Harry stared at Malfoy.

Malfoy turned his eyes away and restarted his work.

"Malfoy?" Harry waited.

Malfoy kept cutting herbs and shoved them aside on a cutting board and turned around.

"If I tell the truth, will you send me to Azkaban?"

"How deep do you get involved with Nott?"

"Very deep."

"Well, if you intend to be on our side, I will defend you from accusation."

Malfoy sighed with relief and said, "And one more thing. Guard Astoria. She'll be their nest target. She has already been threatened."

"Okay. I'll request a body guard for her," said Harry thinking Blaze was the best.

"Good, well do Legilimens," said Malfoy and he stared at Harry.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm ready," grey eyes met green eyes.

Harry penetrated Malfoy's mind. He saw Nott smirk holding a bottle of powder. He attacked Hermione and he sprinkled powder over his wand.

Harry stopped doing Legilimens and asked Malfoy,

"Did you make Concealment Potion?"

"Yes, I did."

"Do you have the rest of them now?"

"Yes," answered Malfoy, and he got out of the bathroom.

Harry followed him. Malfoy stood in front of the bookshelf, he took out one of potions books. He opened a page, and he took out a small bag of powder. He handed it to Harry.

"How many students did Nott threaten?"

"He threatened Granger, most of prefects except Ernie Macmillan whose father has a great influence in the Ministry and Astoria."

"I need your memory. I must keep it as hard evidence in the Pensieve of Auror Headquarters."

"Okay, finish it," said Malfoy.

"You must extract the memory," said Harry and he pulled out his holly wand from his pocket of Auror robes and showed Malfoy how to withdraw it.

Malfoy pulled his wand out of his pocket of Slytherin robes, touched the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew it. A silver thread of memory came away clinging to the wand-tip. Harry took out a small empty bottle, and he handed it to Malfoy. Malfoy put his swirling silver gas into it carefully, and he handed it back to Harry.

"Well, I can arrest Nott with this. But we'll go undercover to catch him," said Harry and he pondered over it. How would he set a trap for Nott?

"So eh,"

"Don't worry. You'll be questioned, but I'll report that you did it because you were threatened by Nott."

Malfoy gave a sigh of relief, and he tried to say something more, but he didn't.

"What are you worrying about?" asked Harry.

"Well, eh.. well, who will guard Astoria?"

"I'll recommend Blaze Zabini for the job."

Though Harry still felt Malfoy worry about something, he went back to the Ministry after Blaze and Dawlish arrived. When he entered the conference room, the press conference was about to start. Robards shoved the Prophet into his hand. Harry unfolded it and read the great bold headline:

 ** _Suspected Of Casting Curse Against Muggle-Borns Underground Gringotts_**

Harry knitted his brows when he saw a huge photograph of his own face filled in the front page. He continued to read:

 _Not a few Muggle-borns are suffering from an unidentified curse. Rita Skeeter, an expert journalist, who has mellowed with age, scooped an undeniable fact:_

 _'_ _Eye witnesses inside Gringotts saw the mark of the curse on the door of Potter's Vault. What does it mean? Time has come for the wizarding community to decide who is involved in the matter deepest. The Boy Who Saved the Wizardng World has been believed that he devoted himself to help the Minister to rebuild the Ministry, but his status was put in shaky state under Kingsley Shackbolt who has a tendancy to press Pure-Bloods overly. '_

Williamson whispered Harry, "Potter, she is there."

Harry squinted at the spot Williamson told him. Rita Skeeter was staring at him sucking her green Quick-Quotes Quill.

"Her next sensational publication is about your relationship with witches," said Williamson, and he handed a flyer.

Harry looked at the flyer. He saw a photograph of Dara, which might have been taken at Leakey Cauldron. Next to Dara, Ginny, and Hermione were smiling in each separated photograph. Harry wanted to hex Skeeter, but he barely suppressed his impulse to cast wandless magic. Then the journalists stirred when Kingsley came in. He made signs with the eyes at Harry, and Harry nodded, Kingsley sat down. Soon Rita Skeeter questioned,

"Minister, when will you resign?"

"I cannot tell you now. We must make sure to identify the curse underground Gringotts,"

There happened a roar from the journalists, and Skeeter opened her mouth again,

"We have been told the same answer each time we ask you. Most wizards and witches of our wizarding community think you should resign as soon as possible. Minister, take a load off your mind. Who will you recommend as a next Minister?"

"Miss Skeeter, I never give up. Our Aurors and curse-breakers are making a great contribution to our community. Please wait. Give us time," said Kingsley.

Skeeter ignored Kingsley's words and she continued,

"Cornelius Fudge has plenty of experiences as a Minister, so will you leave the task to him in the near future?"

"No, if I leave the task to the other, I will trust professor Scrimgeour at Hogwarts," said Kingsley.

Ron wavered between visiting Borgin and Burkes and searching the Room of Requirement of Hogwarts after he searched a Vanishing Cabinet in the furniture shops in Diagon Alley. He decided to search the Room of Requirement first, he hurried to the corridor on the seventh floor and he stared at the stretch of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy teaching trolls to do ballet. The corridor was deserted. Ron closed his eyes and walked past third times repeating the words in his mind,

 _I need to find one of Twin Vanishing Cabinets Malfoy used. Please, I want to save Hermione._

To his joy, there appeared a door. Ron opened the highly polished door and he entered.

He remembered when Harry, Hermione and he slept over one night there surrounded by junks, entirely exhausted after the Battle of Hogwarts. There were plenty of mountains of junk. He still smelled sooty after a big fire. He passed them and walked into the room deeper and deeper. How many heaps of rubbish he passed? He wondered, and he stopped walking. He noticed them at the darker spot in the corner: Two big tall cabinets looked down at him. Two Vanishing Cabinets stood there unspoiled. He wanted to shout with joy but stopped grinning. Why two? Who brought another one? He pulled out a two-way mirror and tapped it with his wand. Before long Harry appeared on the mirror.

"How is the conference?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head,

"They want to sack him. They forced Kingsley to recommend a next Minister.

Do you have good news?"

"Yeah, but I found two cabinets."

"Thanks, Merlin. But two?"

"Yeah. Who brought another one?"

"I don't know, but someone might bring it in after the person confiscated it at Borgin and Burkes."

"Maybe, well, Harry, what shall I do?"

"I'll tell Williamson to send teams to help you. Tell Malfoy when you're ready to transport the bronze cauldron."

When Draco entered the office of Auror Headquarters, a middle-aged Auror stared sharply at him and whispered something to his colleague.

"This way," Ron urged Draco to walk past them into the back room.

They entered the interrogation room, where Draco noticed a chemical closet which contained lots of vials. He reckoned most of them were Veritaserum, and he flinched when he imagined he was interrogated by Aurors. Ron pushed open the door and they entered the spacious room lit with flickering torches like the dungeons of Hogwarts. Aurors had already brought in the druidic bronze cauldron. They heard the bubbling sound of the liquid in the cauldron. He also noticed one of Twin Vanishing Cabinets stand at the corner of the room. Draco made sure the liquid was unspoiled as before.

"Well, will you start?" asked Ron.

"Yes," said Draco and he rolled up his sleeves, took a step closer to a table where all tools were waiting for him.

* * *

Harry sat down on a two seater sofa by the hearth of Gryffindor Common Room, and he waited for Ginny under his Invisibility Cloak in the evening. Some students were playing a prank each other with products of Weasley Wizard Wheezes. One of them swished a fake wand, which changed into a rubber chicken, it was thrown away to the spot Harry was sitting, and he barely dodged it.

"Harry, are you there?" whispered Ginny, who entered the room through the portrait of Fat Lady, she was standing by the two seater sofa.

"Yeah, I'm here," Harry whispered back and shoved over.

Ginny sat down next to him and whispered,

"Cover me up."

Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak and he covered her up. Ginny cast Silencing Charm around them. He felt her so close. She gave off her flowery scent, which mesmerized him. His lips brushed her neck to her lips tenderly, which made her moan. Her warm breath let him give her another. He was lost in that moment. Then a trick wand of WWW, transformed into a tin haddock, was thrown again and hit his head. One of boy students shouted in horror pointing at the spot where they were sitting,

"Someone is there!"

His Invisibility Cloak slipping off them, Harry took Ginny's hand and guided her to the exit, and they went out of the door of Fat Lady of the portrait. Ginny was giggling. Harry grinned at her and asked,

"Did you bring the cloth?"

"Yes, I did. Let's go down to the kitchen."

They descended the staircase and they reached the picture, a Trout of River Shiel. Ginny touched the trout of the picture, and it soon swung open. When they entered the kitchen, Winky, a house-elf of Hogwarts now, ran up to them,

"Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley, can Winky help you?"

"Yes, Winky. We want to have wine house-elves made. Can you bring it in?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Winky think so. Please wait. Winky will bring wine we made," Winky said, and she vanished for a while and she appeared again. She held a bottle of wine in her hands.

* * *

Draco poured the bright green liquid into the cup and smelled it. He was sure that he had done right as Snape told him. Then Harry entered the room with Bill.

"I thought you would be able to do druidic ancient runic magic by yourself," said Malfoy coolly.

Malfoy's sarcastic tone got on his nerves, but Harry hung on and said,

"Yes, I can do it, but I want to be ready just in case," and he pulled out his holly wand.

Malfoy began to stir counterclockwise. Harry took a step closer to the bronze cauldron and he started to write druidic ancient letters in the air carefully as he had learned by heart. Then he stared at the surface of the liquid and thought he failed and he turned around to ask Bill for his help.

"Harry, I think you did right. Wait and see if it will work out," said Bill.

But nothing happened. Ron lost his patience and said, "Malfoy, are you sure you did it right? You must have skipped something."

"No, I haven't. I did it just right as professor Snape told me," Malfoy talked back sharply.

"Stop quarreling. Look," said Bill.

They turned around to see the surface of the liquid. It was starting to boil then the liquid turned deep green, steamed, and settled down. They waited for a while and Malfoy finally opened his mouth.

"I think I could work it out. I'll fill each vial now."

They hurried to St. Mungo's, and handed three cases of vials. The same female healer who cared Hermione in a ward said to them,

"Three cases of vials will be much enough for the patients who suffer from the curse now. If we need more, you can make remedy again, Mr. Malfoy ?" she beamed at Draco.

"Of course, I can," his voice was cool but Harry could reckon Malfoy's pride came through clearly his tone.

"Can we be present when you awaken her?" asked Harry.

"Yes, please. I have no confidence to let her drink the potion at all. Will you give me advice, Mr. Malfoy? I reckon you know better than me how to let her drink it," said the healer.

"Yes, I do. Please bring a portable cauldron to warm the portion to let her inhale it," said Malfoy.

She directed other healers to bring the portable cauldron and she led the corridor of the ward to the room where Hermione was sleeping. Four of them followed her. Dean Thomas stood up from a stool by the bed where Hermione was sleeping. When he passed by Harry, he whispered,

"I've played the fool, Harry. I've heard from Seamus, Ginny was..."

"I did the same. We were clownish," said Harry, he tapped Dean on his shoulder lightly.

The healer set the portable cauldron by the bed, and she started warming the potion Malfoy made, soon the cauldron steamed. She poured down all liquid into an inhaler, and she hunched over the bed holding the inhaler towards Hermione's face. They gazed at her, holding their breath. A quarter of an hour inhalation brought her round. She gasped for breath and coughed hard and opened her eyes. Ron shouted,

"Hermione!" and he got closer to her and talked to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Oh, Ron, I was scared. I had nightmare," she sat up and her arms flung around Ron's upper body.

"It's alright, Hermione. You're safe now," said Ron.

"Is she able to leave here soon?" asked Bill.

"Yes, she is. But we have to check her before her leaving once more. Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Your potion will save other patients," the healer held out her hand.

Draco shook hands with her firmly with pride. Harry and Ron exchanged their glances and grinned.

Hermione went back to the room number eight in the Leaky Cauldron to work out their strategy with Bill to break the curse underground Gringotts after she had a check-up at St. Mungo's. After Ron went back to Hogwarts to escort Malfoy with Dean toward evening, Harry talked to Hermione, who was engrossed in her work with Bill,

"I'm very sorry you have to work soon like this after your recovery from the curse, but Kingsley is driven into a corner."

"I understand, Harry. Even if it takes long time to break the curse, I have remedy to cure now," said Hermione and she gasped,

"Oh, I've forgot to drink the potion after supper. The healer told me to drink this potion every evening," and she pulled a vial from her beaded bag and drank it.

"Well, let's finish the rest of them, tomorrow," said Bill.

"Will you stay here?" asked Hermione.

"No. Fleur misses me. She's very nervous, you know, we're going to have a baby. I'll be back here tomorrow morning," said Bill and he left there.

"Wow, a baby…It's fantastic, isn't it?" said Hermione.

"Yeah, brilliant," said Harry, and he felt Hermione stare at him and turned around and asked,

"Hermione?"

"Harry, where will you sleep?"

"Well, Kingsley reserved two rooms, one is this room for you, and the other is next number seven for Bill, Ron and me."

"Harry, I'm still scared. I have dreamed nightmare while I was sleeping at 's. Please stay with me till I sleep," she stared at Harry intently.

"Okay, Ron will be back soon, so I'll stay here till he comes back," said Harry.

Harry took off his Auror robes and sat down on a sofa which had comfortable armrests. He leant against the chair back, closed his eyes and sighed. What a busy week. He had three more things to be done: to find secret vault Lucius Malfoy and Pakinson used, in return for it, he had to give a golden flagon, in one condition, he had to let the goblins drink wine house-elves made from the golden flagon in which he had to put Ginny's cloth, to keep the sword of Griffindor forever. And he had to find the solution to break the magic Dara cast underground Gringotts before Hermione and Bill were ready for the third trial to break the curse. Then he felt his hair smoothed down, and he opened his eyes. Hermione was standing by him and she smoothed down his jet black hair. It was very comfy. He closed his eyes again and said,

"Thank you, Hermione. I really appreciate you and Bill work for us. I can't go on without your help. You're a brilliant witch, you know, you have helped Ron and me many times since we met in the Hogwarts Express for the first time."

Hermione kept silent, Harry thought, but he was stunned when he felt her lips touch on his.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know what you are going to say about the last scene. Don't blame Hermione, please. ;) Please leave your feedback below.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Assault**

Hermione was sitting on his lap, her hands cupped his head, and she kissed Harry.

"Hermione, stop! Why are you doing this?"

Ignoring his words, she tried to keep kissing him again. Her breath smelled herbal flavor, a kind of bergamot, and oddly mixed with his own faint scent, ash wood of handle of his Firebolt.

Something clicked in his mind. He remembered when Ginny was kissing Dean Thomas in front of Head Boy's room. Ginny told him Slughorn found herbal essence form in the Love Potion she had drunk the other day. Someone must have blended Harry's scent with other herbs in the Love Potion.

The way Ginny kissed Dean was just the same as Hermione was kissing him right now. It was practically their first kiss. The first kiss couldn't have happened like this.

Harry let Hermione stand and talked to her loudly, "Hermione, wake up."

Then there was a knock sound. Harry took a step closer to the door and asked,

"Who is it?"

"It's me," said Ron.

"Well, how did I catch a snitch for the first time?"

"You swallowed it, mate."

Harry opened the door. Ron entered the room, and he looked shocked when Hermione hugged Harry from behind. She said,

"Harry, I love you," and she tried to kiss him again.

Ron's face turned fierce, and he said in his low voice, "What did she say?"

"Ron, don't jump to a wrong conclusion. You know, you have the same experience," said Harry holding Hermione in his arms, but he turned his face away from her.

"What experience? Harry, how can I trust you? What did you do to her?" Ron's voice was trembling and his face was getting darker and darker.

"Remember your sixth year, Ron! Romelda Vain!" shouted Harry.

"You mean she drank Love Potion?" Ron's face was getting back to his usual color and finally he calmed down.

Harry nodded earnestly and said, "I'll go back to Hogwarts to get an antidote," and he let Ron seize Hermione's arms and left the room.

What an annoying week! And who plotted this? Why did someone do to them? What for?

Harry was irritated by invisible enemies, but at the same time he couldn't erase the memory, the softness of Hermione's lips on his. It was utterly weird feeling since he hadn't recognized her as more than his female best friend. He apparated in the front of the gate, and he sent his Patronus to Dean. Soon Dean ran up to the gate, and opened it.

"What happened?"

"Hermione was given Love Potion. I came here to get the antidote. Was Malfoy still awake?"

"Yes, he was."

Dean led the way to the Great Hall. Harry followed him.

"Then who was the lucky guy?" asked Dean.

Harry kept silent.

"She kissed you, didn't she?" said Dean.

Harry didn't admit, but he asked instead, "Who, do you think, plotted this?"

"I reckon the same person who let Ginny drink the Love Potion," said Dean.

"A Slytherin girl?"

"No, I think she was just an underling."

"Then who is a wirepuller?"

"I don't know. But it is clear that Draco Malfoy can make any potions with Snape's advice," said Dean.

They were ascending a flight of stairs to Head Boy's room. Harry pondered for a while and pulled over his Invisibility Cloak and whispered to Dean.

"Ask Malfoy for an antidote for Love Potion."

Dean nodded and said the password and they entered the room. Seamus was talking with Dawlish by the sofa. Malfoy was studying at the desk.

Dawlish saw Dean enter the room and said, "Thomas, keep watching Theodore Nott. He is a son of Death Eater."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll leave now. Robards calls me," Dawlish went out of the room.

Dean took a step closer to Malfoy and asked, "Do you have an antidote for Love Potion?"

Malfoy turned around and stared at him and said coolly, "Do you poke your nose into love affairs of students here?"

"No, I don't, but someone tried to trap Harry," said Dean.

Harry didn't let Malfoy's discomposure pass and pulled off his Cloak and said,

"Malfoy, you still have secrets. Tell me what you are hiding."

Malfoy stared at Harry. Harry tried to penetrate Malfoy's mind, but Malfoy blocked. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I didn't think his plot would work. But he did it," sighed Malfoy.

"How did he help him?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Seamus got closer to them.

"You helped Nott, didn't you?" Harry questioned Malfoy closely.

"No. Exactly, Pansy asked me to make Love Potion, but I didn't know she had used it to trap you," said Malfoy, who turned his eyes away from Harry's.

 _You're liar!_ Harry shouted in his mind. He might have shouted the words against Malfoy two years ago, but he didn't say the words aloud. He understood Malfoy was making a desperate effort to get his pride back in the wizarding community.

Dean opened his mouth, "Nott must have tried to confound us. He tried to let us alienate each other."

"By using Love Potion? Merlin, he is sly as a serpent. So is Parkinson," said Seamus.

"That's why they are Slytherins," Dean snapped out.

"Yeah, Voldemort often used the same tactic, though he didn't use Love Potion. But he invaded the other's mind and sent a false dream," said Harry, who remembered his failure, Sirius died after Harry believed the false images Voldemort had sent when he was fifth year, winced. He added quietly, "What you did was the same thing as Voldemort did, Malfoy."

Malfoy flinched at Harry's word.

"So what shall we do as Gryffindors?" asked Seamus after for a while.

"Well, let's act as they wish," said Harry.

Dean raised his eyebrows and said, "What do you mean?"

"Malfoy, if you don't want to be sent to Azkaban, cooperate with us," said Harry.

Harry went back to the room number eight of the Leaky Cauldron after he told his plot to trap Nott and Pansy. He knocked the door, and Ron asked him the password,

"Whose watch do you put on?"

"Your uncle's," answered Harry and he entered the room.

He saw Hermione sleep in the bed and put a bottle of antidote against for Love Potion on a small table by the bed. And he noticed the next day was Friday when he would visit the representative of goblins.

"She slept in my arms, mumbling your name. Even though I knew she drank Love Potion, it was really hard, mate," Ron said wryly.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and said, "Ron, when she awakes, ask her who gave the vials of potion to her. And tell her not to drink them anymore. But if she insists she must drink them, give the antidote. "

"Why won't you ask her? Are you leaving again?"

"Yeah, I have to be ready for the conference at Gringotts tomorrow," he lied.

Harry was afraid he would ruin his friendship with Hermione by telling her the fact that she kissed him. And he didn't want to interfere with Ron's feeling for Hermione. Two of them had been always his best friends. They would be the same after this.

"Okay. I'll ask her," Ron gingerly.

"And one more thing, after we solve all the things about druidic curses, let's go back together to Hogwarts. We'll play love triangles," said Harry.

"What?" Ron looked shocked.

"Nott and Pansy Parkinson let Malfoy make Love Potion to trap us. So we'll pretend we don't know the truth. I don't want to let them interfere with breaking the curse underground Gringotts this time. I'll join the searching team in Malfoy Manner after finishing the conference at Gringotts. So eh, well," Harry glanced at Hermione sleeping in the bed. "Send your Patronus, when she is ready for breaking the curse again," said Harry and he left the room.

* * *

Kingsley was waiting for him at the entrance of bronzed guarded doors. Harry noticed Williamson and Dawlish were with him. They led the way to the room where the conference would be held. Kingsley and Harry followed. The room was in the inner part of the vast marble hall as the same as the other day when Harry visited with Kingsley. But he became tensed when he saw more than twenty goblins looked down from high stools all at once. The representative of goblins spoke in his high pitch voice,

"I've heard you got rare metals goblins made. I expect you bring them today."

Harry followed the gaze of the representative and found the same goblin that was with him in the cart the other day.

The goblin grinned at him and said, "I'm glad to see you again. My name is Clasprod. Please have a seat. "

Harry sat down, and he pulled out the golden flagon and the bottle of wine Winky brought and put them on the table by his armchair. And he took out the cloth Ginny knitted as he instructed, and noticed for the first time the pattern of the cloth was a snitch and he grinned. And he poured the wine into it, and glanced at Clasprod. He nodded and his gaze urged Harry to do next move. Harry counted the goblins and conjured out Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans from his pockets on his palm. And he transfigured them into twenty-four goblets with his wandless magic so swiftly that the representative couldn't find out what Harry had conjured first. Then he stood up, turned his face to Clasprod and said,

"I would like to give this golden flagon I withdrew from my vault to you, sir," Harry stared at the representative, whose eyes glinted with his uncovered materialistic desire.

Harry added, "Please accept this as our apology for the fact that my friends and I broke your bank last year. I don't know the goblin manners when you drink toasts."

Clasprod grinned wide and said, "We know your manners as well."

"All right then," and Harry hovered the goblets with his holly wand. And he swished his wand to write his own name and the name, Godric Gryffindor in druidic runes on the cloth. And he set the square cloth inside the flagon. He did it carefully as he had practiced many times before. And he poured wine from the flagon into each goblet and sent them soaring to the goblins.

Goblins took the goblet respectively and waited for Harry and Kingsley. Harry whispered Kingsley, "Only pretending."

Kingsley gave Harry a little nod and said, "For partnership between goblins and wizards."

"This reconciliation was accepted," the representative responded and he drank. Other goblins drank, too.

"Well, I'd like to make it clear two more things," said Harry gingerly after he feigned he drank wine.

The representative looked at Harry contentedly and said, "What can I do for you?"

"The sword of Gryfindor belongs to Hogwarts after Godric Gryffindor ordered your ancestors to make it for him, doesn't it?"

Tensed, Harry waited for the answer. What if he deny? Then the representative opened his mouth,

"You're right. Godric Gryffindor ordered our ancestors, the most skilled metalworkers to make the exclusive magical sword a thousand years ago. He paid not only lots of gold, but also showed his respect to our ancestors. Therefore the enchanted metal artifact belongs to Hogwarts."

Harry exhaled a sigh of relief, and said, "Would you mind give me your official document?"

The representative nodded and conjured a sheet of parchment and a quill, he began to write, and he finished. He handed it to Harry. Harry took hold of it and shoved it into his pouch carefully. The magic of the golden flagon worked out as Clasprod told him. He deserved the enchanted artifact goblins made. Harry decided to give the bronze spoon goblins made to Clasprod later as he wished. He glanced at Kingsley once more before he asked the goblins another favor. Kingsley stared back at Harry encouraging him. Harry nodded and said,

"Well, one more thing, I really appreciate for your support, so I'd like to make it clear that we should eliminate bribes from our world through your bank, you know, the secret vaults will not be good for your credit."

He had reckoned there would be a big stir among goblins, but there was no cry of discontent. Harry breathed deeply and he waited patiently for the answer. The representative kept grinning wide and requested him to refill the goblet, and Harry did it. The goblin drank and he looked contented. He finally opened his mouth,

"We have been also perplexed since some Pure-Bloods wizards demanded us to make secret vaults. So this time is a good chance for us to eliminate the unwelcomed custom," said the representative.

Harry exchanged looks with Kingsley and pressed the goblin for his answer,

"Then, will you tell us who uses the secret vault?"

Harry felt Williamson and Dawlish, who had been standing behind Harry and Kingsley, approach them to listen to the answer. The representative opened his mouth,

"They had used the vault before Dark Lord came back. And they are using the same vault now. Their names are Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Parkinson."

Suddenly they were attacked. Dawlish disarmed Harry, who had been listening so intensively to the names of the users of the secret vaults. Harry's holly wand was thrown away.

"Merlin's pants! John is under Confundus Charm!" shouted Williamson who guarded Kingsley pointing his wand at Dawlish whose eyes were vacant.

Dawlish kept casting curses in succession against Harry, even under such a condition, Harry had to admit Dawlish was a superior Auror, he barely dodged the curses from Dawlish and pulled his another, cypress wand wondering who cast Dawlish Imperius Curse and Confundus Charm. Harry expanded Shield Charm over the goblins in the room.

Although Dawlish was under Confundus Charm, he didn't seem to forget that he was an Auror, Harry heard Dawlish mutter, "I'll catch you, Death Eater," But he didn't recognize it was his colleague, Harry Potter he was attacking now.

Then Harry felt surrounded with wizards and witches. They were clad in vivid green robes, he noticed they were Obliviators, their eyes were also expressionless. Harry found what they were up to at once. They must have been up to obliviate their memory about the secret vaults. Harry kept casting Shield Charm over the goblins and he counted Obliviators. They were four. He concentrated his attention on casting wandless magic. Kingsley and Williamson joined him. Kingsley said to Williamson,

"I was an Auror. You don't have to guard me any longer. I can defend myself. Let's disarm them," he nodded towards Obliviators. "Now!" bellowed Kingsley.

Williamson and Kingsley cast disarming charm upon four Obliviators one after another. Harry struggled with casting his wandless magic against Dawlish to prevent him from casting offensive spells. And finally Harry succeeded in casting the wandless disarming spell against Dawlish, and he pointed his cypress wand at Dawlish and chanted, "Finite."

Soon Dawlish blinked his eyes and he stared at Harry dubiously and said, "Potter, why are you pointing your wand at me?"

Harry gave a sigh of relief and summoned Dawlish's wand and handed it to him, and he chanted the same spell and soon his holly wand hurtled into his hand. Kingsley and Williamson finished making Obliviators come to their mind.

Kingsley asked them, "Who cast Confundus Charm?"

One of the wizards in vivid green robes answered, "I don't remember, sir. Minister, did we attack you?" he asked timidly.

Kingsley seemed annoyed and did the same question to Dawlish.

"You had the same experience during the war. Who cast you the Confundus Charm, do you remember?"

"No, sir. I've heard you had cast the same charm upon me during the war to let Death Eaters and Dark Lord believe the false information about the Boy Who Lived," said Dawlish and he glanced at Harry.

Kingsley cleared his throat and said, "Well, it is obvious Parkinson and Malfoy had supposed that we would find out the Secret Vaults. They prepared this."

Harry asked,

"Who had contacted you before you came here?"

Dawlish stared at Harry thinking for a while and said,

"Robards and …Cornelius Fudge."

"Fudge? Sir, when did you meet him?" asked Harry, who had let the goblins go out of the conference room.

"He spoke to me on my way back to the Auror Headquarters from Hogwarts. Fudge was with Mr. Flint."

"Mr. Flint?" Williamson joined their conversation, "I've doubted Arcturus Flint must have divulged the information about our mission to Dolores Umbridge when we traced the route of the remaining Death Eaters. We must arrest him. He must have cast Confundus Charm and Imperius Curse on you, John."

"All right. Search and fetch Mr. Flint of Department of Magical Transportation," said Kingsley.

"Yes, sir," said Williamson.

Dawlish also was going to leave with Williamson, but Kingsley halted him.

"Dawlish, you're easily cast Confundus Charm. Guard Obliviators to the Ministry with Harry, and I'll go with you," said Kingsley.

When Harry went out of the conference room with Dawlish escorting Obliviators, he noticed Clasprod stand at the exit.

"Did the representative bring the golden flagon with him safely?" asked Harry.

"Yes, he did. He never loses the treasure," Clasprod grinned at Harry.

"Well, now it's yours," Harry pulled out one of the druidic bronze spoons goblins made and handed it to Clasprod.

Clasprod took hold of it with his gnarled hands and made a deep bow to Harry,

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. One more thing, I'll tell you," and he took a step closer to Harry and beckoned Harry to stoop down. Harry did as Clasprod said, and Clasprod whispered,

"You have the same druidic bronze spoon, don't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"Use it well. The druidic bronze spoon will protect you from your enemies."

"How will it work for me?"

"When you're coerced to drink poison, you stir the liquid with it, so that it will prevent you from being poisoned."

They couldn't find Flint in the office on the sixth level of the Ministry. The officers couldn't tell them where Flint was at all.

"I'm sure he fled. He must be hidden or fled to Ireland," said Williamson bitterly in the office of the Auror Headquarters.

"I don't think he fled to Ireland. If he flees to Ireland, our Hit Wizards will owl us. They are standing by now. They are on constant alert over all air routes to Ireland, and we are holding an authority to watch apparition abroad. Search Parkinson's Manor, Williamson," said Robards, "Potter, go with Williamson."

"But sir, I have to search the book about druidic curses Professor Snape told me," Harry said.

"Susan Bones and Terry Boots will search the book. Dawlish is easily cast Confundus Charm. The trainees will do better. Tell them the title of the book, Potter. We'll arrest Lucius Malfoy and Parkinson for their committing bribery soon. Search Flint and the evidence that Parkinson have used the Secret Vault for his committing bribery." Robards ordered his men.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was eating lunch with Astoria and Blaise at the Slytherin long table.

Pansy and Not were smirking at Gryffindors who looked gloomy.

Pansy said maliciously, "Look at Blood traitor, Weasley. He hasn't spoken words with Potter at all this week. The golden trio will soon break up. Granger won't concentrate her attention on breaking the curse."

Draco sighed and felt tired of everything, when an eagle owl fluttered down between Astoria's plate and Blaise's goblet. It dropped a note on to his plate.

 _Dear Draco_

 _I've heard you invented Concealment Powder from Theo. My father needs it on urgent business. We'll pay you galleons for it. Please owl it via Pansy._

 _Marcus Flint_

"From who?" asked Blaise, and he shot Draco a sharp glance.

"My mother," Draco lied and he crumpled the note in his hand, and he shoved it in his pocket.

* * *

Dara Cadwagan flew back to England for her father, who asked her to keep spying on the movements of the curse breakers and Aurors. She transfigured to her original figure from a Cornish Chough, her animagus form. Two feelings had been struggling in her mind: She had a strong feeling for Harry Potter, she still loved him so much, but she wanted to revenge on him for her unanswered love. She combed her blond hair and transformed into a goblin and she entered the guarded door of Gringotts. Every time she transformed into another figure, she felt exhausted. To do druidic magic took so much energy from warlocks and witches. At the same time she wondered what a powerful wizard Harry Potter was, she remembered he didn't look tired at all after fighting against Rodolfus Lestrange and Reptilian form of Bellatrix Lestrange. And she yearned to see Harry again. Then she heard the representative of goblins speak,

"I didn't know Harry Potter had this druidic golden flagon in his vault. We're lucky they had broken into this bank last year. Consequently we could get this rare treasure."

The other goblin said, "They must be searching the evidence at Parkinson Manor. Though they have given us lots of rare treasures, nothing can compare with this golden flagon our ancestors made."

Dara changed her plan and she hurried to Parkinson Manor.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Act 1 will be ended soon. Please leave your comments below. Thank you!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 Ancient Druidic Curses**

It was the first time for Harry to make a raid on Parkinson Manor. The building was like Malfoy Manor, which had a lot of luxurious decorations and a grand garden with a fountain in the center. Three Hit Wizards were watching Parkinson and his wife who were having dinner meekly in the dining room.

"After we find the evidence, their treasure and property will be sent to a fund for Muggle-borns who suffer from the after-effects of curses during the war," said Williamson to Harry.

"From where will we start?"

"While Hit Wizards are watching Mr. Parkinson, we'll search upstairs. Let's go," Williamson led the way up.

Harry followed and he felt someone stare at him. He glanced back, but he couldn't find any and kept ascending the staircase to a study. They passed by the portrait of medieval ladies served by two house-elves and reached the door of a study. Williamson opened the door and they entered the room.

"Search the drawers, Potter," said Williamson and he began to search the book shelf.

Harry took a step closer to the desk and pulled open the topmost drawer, and murmured, "Accio the file of the Secret Vault." But nothing happened.

Williamson glanced back and said, "Parkinson must have done something to conceal the file, so don't rely on your magic. Remember trying the Muggle way you've learned in your training."

"Yes, sir,"

Harry kept pulling the drawers and reached the bottommost drawer. He took out the thick file which was full of folders. He put it on the desk and flipped each unlabeled and saw one page that distracted him from his search:

 _Cornelius Fudge 2000 Galleons for his political activities_

 _Arcturus Flint 800 Galleons for his office maintenance_

 _Rita Skeeter 1500 Galleons for her publishing and daily report_

 _Account Number: PURE003278889955BLOOD_

"Sir, I found it!" shouted Harry.

Williamson hurried towards the spot where Harry was. Harry handed the thick file to Williamson.

"Well done, Potter. This number shows us the secret vault. Now we can arrest Parkinson."

After Hit Wizards escorted Parkinson and his wife to the Auror Headquarters, Harry and Williamson kept searching Arcturus Flint. They searched all rooms of Parkinson Manor, but they couldn't find him.

"Our boss may miscalculate the situation," muttered Williamson.

"Sir, let's ask house-elves," suggested Harry.

"Good idea, but how do you summon them?"

"I know one of them," said Harry and he took out the two way mirror and asked Ginny at Hogwarts to let Winky summon Kreacher.

Kreacher soon apparated in Parkinson Manor and asked Harry, "Master, what can I help you?"

"Kreacher, please tell the house-elves here to search for me,"

"Yes, Master," Kreacher vanished.

Williamson who looked marveled at Harry, blinked and said,

"I didn't know you had a house-elf. Oh, yeah, Potter family is an old Pure-Blood family. "

"I don't think my father had house-elves. Kreacher is a house-elf of Black," Harry retorted.

"Whatever it is, you always surprise me," said Williamson.

Then there was a sound of pop, Kreacher dragged Flint out of thin air right beside them.

"Kreacher has returned with the suspect, Master," Kreacher croaked and he bowed low to Harry.

"Release me, your filthy hands, house-elf!" bellowed Marcus's father.

Kreacher disentangled himself and Flint scrambled up and pulled out his wand; Harry and Williamson cast quickly,

"Expelliarmus!"

Flint's wand soared up in the air and Williamson caught it. Flint dived for the exit but Harry made an agile move, like a Seeker dived into the golden snitch into the spot where Arcturus Flint tried to run away. Harry chanted a binding spell. Bound Flint stared at Harry in a hateful manner and said,

"What I've done?"

"You cast Confundus Charm upon my colleague and used Unforgivable Curses," said Williamson staring back.

"Where's the evidence? If you examine my wand, you'll find I'm innocent," Flint feigned ignorance.

Williamson nodded towards Flint and urged Harry to investigate. Harry took out his holly wand and placed it to tip with Flint's and cast,

"Prior Incantato," but nothing appeared.

"Use the magical camera, Potter," said Williamson irritated.

"Yes, sir," Harry took out a magical camera out of his mole-skin pouch and took a picture of Flint's wand, and wondered whether Draco Malfoy gave Concealment Powder to Marcus Flint. He reckoned Marcus Flint must have sent the powder to his father.

"Sir, may I go back to Hogwarts? I'll ask Professor Snape of the portrait about one potion to investigate this incident," said Harry.

"I got it. Go to Hogwarts. I'll take Flint to the Auror Headquarters. Send your patronus to report what you will find."

Harry went out of the gate of Parkinson Manor and transfigured into a Chough, his other animagus form, and he flew into the air to Hogwarts but he didn't notice he was chased by the same Chough, Dara Cadwagan.

McGonagall looked shocked when Harry told about the Concealment Powder Draco made in her office, and said,

"Mr. Potter, if it is true, Draco Malfoy can't study here at Hogwarts any more. If he sent the potion to Arcturus Flint, which means Draco helped the culprit conceal his crime."

"I leave how to treat him in your hands, but we need to analyze the Concealment Powder and we must find out how to remove the effect of the powder," said Harry and he looked up to the Portrait of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's blue eyes stared at Harry, and he said, "We've tried to let Draco enter the circle of light world, but this time it seems difficult to do so. What shall we do, Severus?"

Snape of the portrait kept staring at Harry, who felt the warmth in Snape's gaze and he wondered how Snape had hidden his real feeling under his cold mask in the past. Snape opened his mouth, "Draco always wavers between light side and dark side. So we should better ask Horace to find the way. Potter, go and fetch Professor Slughorn here."

Horace Slughorn looked stunned after he knew what Malfoy had made.

"Merlin's beard, he's genius!" Slughorn unconsciously expressed his admiration for Draco's talent.

McGonagall showed her disagreeable expression and said, "Horace, Draco Malfoy who helped the suspects, deserves punishment."

Slughorn cleared his throat and turned his gaze to Harry and said, "Well, do you have the evidence Head Boy made the Concealment Potion?"

"Yes, sir. Do you have a container?" Harry took out a small bag of powder he took away from Malfoy the other day and put half of powder to a small bottle Slughorn handed, and shoved the rest powder back into his mole-skin pouch to prove Nott was also the guilty one.

"Well, I'm busy with making the Wolfsbane Potion, but this is urgent, isn't it?" asked Slughorn.

"Yes, sir," answered Harry.

"After we prove Draco helped Arcturus Flint, will you send him to Azkaban?" asked Slughorn.

Harry hesitated to answer. He promised Malfoy not to send him to Azkaban before, but he didn't think he could help Malfoy any more if he had sent the Concealment Potion to Arcturus Flint.

"Professor Dumbledore, what will you do?" Harry looked up the great wizard he respected as his mentor.

Dumbledore of the portrait talked to him with his blue eyes twinkling,"You can still give Draco a chance to go back to the right track."

Harry became confused and asked, "But, professor, how can I give him a chance?"

"As Horace said, the boy has a talent to invent new potions. If we push him away, Dark wizards will use him as a kind of weapon, which will do no good for our wizarding world, you see?"

"Well, I understand what you say, but how do I help him?"

"Severus, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

The other mentor opened his mouth again, "Potter may be able to recommend Draco as a worker of making detective potions to his head. Draco also can instruct trainees of Auror Headquarters about the study of poisons and antidotes."

"Horace, will you write a letter of recommendation to Gawain Robards?" said Dumbledore

"Sure," said Slughorn.

"Okay, I'll tell Robards about it," said Harry.

"Potter, I'll ask you one question," Snape stopped Harry who was leaving there.

Harry turned to the portrait of Snape.

Snape continued, "Have you ever tried wandless magic to detect the Dark Magic, Potter?"

"Well, no, sir," Harry was stunned. He should've tried at least once.

"Typical, Potter. Like your father." Snape sneered.

Harry bit his lips. He took back his previous mental statement that Snape had a warm heart.

Then a silvery fox jumped into the office, the patronus spoke in Dawlish's voice, "Trainees found the book. We'll request professor Scrimgeour to join the team of curse breakers."

"Minerva, please go and tell professor Scrimgeour to go to Leaky Cauldron," said Dumbledore.

McGonagall left the office immediately. Harry also went back to Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione looked down from the window of the first floor of the Leaky Cauldron. She saw Harry emerge from hiding and enter the pub downstairs, and wondered why his jet-black hair was so ruffled: it was like he had flown through the late autumn sky at full speed by his Firebolt.

"Why are you frowning at the window?" Ron asked and stood beside her by the window.

"Harry. He's coming. Why didn't he use Floo-Powder to come here? He looked like he had used the broom. He should have apparated," and she turned around to Ron.

Ron also looked through the window and said in a sharp tone, "Oi, the witch!" he urged Hermione to look outside.

"Who?" Hermione went back to the spot where Ron was watching.

They saw the golden-haired witch hide behind the buildings, and lost sight of her.

"Is she..?"

"Yeah, Dara Cadwagan. What was she up to? "

"I don't know. She might have watched Harry."

"She must have stalked Harry. She has unrequited love for him."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, we witnessed she acted like that during our mission."

Hermione pondered for a while and tried to say something then they heard the knock sound. Hermione crossed the room to the door and she tried to open, but Ron halted her. She gave him a questioning look.

"You mustn't open the door before you ask the password," and Ron talked to Harry who was off side of the door,

"How did you help me in Slughorn's office in our sixth year?"

Harry answered, "I thrust the bezoar into your mouth, Ron."

The door was flung open. Harry entered the room. Hermione took a step closer to him and hugged him. Harry felt relieved, she didn't look she minded her behavior Love Potion had induced lately at all. Harry glanced at Ron, who smiled back like he understood all his feeling.

"Where is Bill?" asked Harry.

"He was summoned by Professor Scrimgeour. They might have been questioning Lucius Malfoy about the Druidic Curse by now," said Ron.

"I don't think Malfoy will tell the secret to them. How's your work progress?" Harry asked Hermione.

"We almost finished, but we might get nowhere in the end if Cadwagan prevents us."

"What's your plan, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Dawlish found the pages in which they describe how to remove the curse a daughter of Cadwagan cast."

"She has watched you all the time, Harry," Ron warned him.

"How come?"

"We saw her stalk you when you arrived here," Hermione answered worriedly.

"Was she really Dara Cadwagan?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she was. Didn't you feel it at all? You should have used Floo Powder or apparating. Why did you fly by broom?" Hermione pressed Harry for his answer.

"Well, actually I did Animagi."

"What? You mean you transformed to Prongs and you ran through forbidden forest all the way to England from Scotland?" Ron asked aghast at Harry's words.

"No, please promise not to tell anyone about what I will tell you," Harry said to them.

"Okay, tell us," said Ron and he urged Harry and Hermione to sit down.

Hermione sat down on the chintz sofa in the room first. Harry did the same.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"I can do two Animagis."

Ron and Hermione were dumfounded and lost their words for a while and Hermione opened her mouth,

"Harry, I know you were a talented wizard, but I can't find words." Hermione was struck with awe.

"Blimey, I reckon the magic land of Druid enchanted you, mate," said Ron.

"You may be right, Ron," said Harry from the bottom of his heart.

"So what's your another Animagus form?"

"A chough."

"A chough? What is it?" asked Ron.

"Choughs look like crows, but they are unlike any other member of the crow family, they have red bills and legs," answered Hermione instead of Harry.

"Yeah, you're right, Hermione," said Harry.

Ron was startled at their conversation and he hit the clue,

"Oi, the witch, her Animagus form was a crow. Me, Seamus and Dean watched her fly in the sky on our duty. This means …"

"Ron, it's not a crow, it's a chough," Hermione corrected and turned her face to Harry,

"According to Dumbledore's theory, she's deeply falling love with you, Harry," Hermione concluded again.

Harry sighed and said,"Yeah, I know."

"Be careful, Harry. You know witches are so scary when they are in desperation," said Ron.

"Yeah, I know."

Ron threw him a skeptical look and said,"You sound like you've already experienced."

"Yes, I have," Harry confessed. He remembered Dara found out where he lived and intruded his room of Grimmauld Place.

"What do you mean? Did she attack you? Did she hex you?" asked Hermione, who expressed her worry.

"She has disguised Kingsley's secretary and she has spied us and she found out where I live."

"What? Did she use Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how she disguised herself. She did weird magic using her comb."

"You must be cursed under Druidic magic. I witnessed the sign on the door of your vault," said Ron.

"Yes, I know. I and Andromeda saw them."

Hermione looked confused and said, "Ron, Harry, please explain what you saw underground Gringotts. I can't remember any of them and I don't think I saw the sign two of you are talking about. I also was cursed and my magic was sealed by the unidentified curse."

"Sorry, Hermione. You have been sleeping for a long time, and I had other things to do. They, I mean, Cadwagan and his daughter seemed to seal your magic by using their magic underground Gringotts," said Harry.

"What did you see?"

"Two wands on the door like a cross, vine and ash."

"Have you read about them?" Ron asked Hermione.

"No, I haven't," said Hermione, her forehead slightly wrinkled.

"Well, Bill will tell us about them later," Ron said in an optimistic mood,"We found the book. Harry, what is the title of the key book?"

"Oral Epics That Tell the Ancient Druidic Curses," Harry answered.

"Epics? Poems?" Ron frowned at Harry's words.

"It was professor Snape who told me the title. I don't know other wizards or witches who know well about druidic magic and curses," said Harry.

"Phineaus Black. Did you visit him? I mean the portrait of Phineaus," said Hermione.

"Yeah, I did. Bill and professor Scrimgeour may have visited them by now," answered Harry.

Then they heard the voice from the hearth of the room,

"Mr. Potter, we found out how to break the curse set up on the door of your vault underground Gringotts. So support our curse breakers and don't forget to bring your two wands with you. Miss Granger, bring the Antidotes with you to prepare for being cursed," the face of a son of deceased Rufus Scrimgeour was sitting in the fire.

"How did you find out? Did Professor Black tell Bill how to break the curse?" asked Harry.

But Scrimgeour didn't answer to his question and he talked to Ron,

"Your brother went back to Gringotts. Escort Miss Granger to Gringotts with Mr. Potter. Your brother will explain all about the way to break the curse," and the face had gone with a tiny pop sound.

After rattling rough ride by the cart underground Gringotts, they stood beside Bill Weasley in front of the Potter's Vault. Hermione's face was pale. Dank, gloomy haze was veiling around them. She might be under the curse. Ron became anxious and asked,

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I hope it won't take much time to break the curses," she answered weakly.

Harry thought they had to hurry. If it took much longer, Hermione would faint sooner.

Bill took out the book, "Oral Epics That Tell the Ancient Druidic Curses", opened pages and said,

"We need your wands. According to this book, the curse Dara Cadwagan cast would be broken only when they are replaced by the wands which are the birth wands of the owner of the vault, which means you must put your holly wand and cypress wand on the door of your vault to resemble a cross."

Bill showed the page, where there was a hand drawing picture of the same cross of two wands with a short epic in runes, to them.

"Okay," said Harry and he pulled out his two wands of his pocket.

Bill chanted the words they hadn't heard of before and swished his ash wand in the air then the vine and the ash wand on the door of Potter's vault were removed from there and hurtled into Bill's hands. Bill nodded towards the spot where the two wands had been put in the shape of a cross. Harry put his two wands to resemble a cross on the door of his vault and hold them up not to fall down with his both hands and asked,

"And?"

"Stay still," said Bill and he began to chant the words Harry couldn't understand at all, and he drew the letters like kinds of runic letters in the air. The letters emitted blue light and they felt the vibration through the air.

"I think we can break the curse now. Hermione, do you remember the new combinations of druidic runic letters we constructed?"

"Yes, I do," said Hermione and she held up her vine wand in the air.

"Ready?" Bill, who also held his ash wand high up in the air, asked.

Hermione nodded and they began to draw the artistic druidic runic letters in the air. Slowly the haze went out like a tide from there, Hermione looked liven up. Harry asked,

"How do you feel now, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled back and said, "I feel fine. I think the curse was broken."

"We haven't finished yet. Stay still," warned Bill and he began to chant the long words and kept swishing his wand. Harry and Ron waited patiently. Hermione stared at Bill, who kept casting his magic as a professional curse breaker, with great interest. After a long time Bill seemed to finish his magic and said,

"I set up the protective magic I've learned from professor Snape of the portrait and Phineaus Black. From this time Cadwagan and his daughter won't be able to curse here."

"I'm proud that Hogwarts has such brains to cope with a powerful druidic warlock," said Hermione in excitement.

They shook hands to express their appreciation for the past working each other, and Harry said,

"Well, nobody can claim that Kingsley should resign now. Gringotts is safe now for all wizards and witches."

Then they heard the female voice,

"Well done, all of you. Now my father will allow you to arrest Dolores Umbridge and her allies. Come with me, Harry Potter," Dara Cadwagan showed herself in front of them.

It was now too late for Harry to take back his two wands from the door of his vault, Dara cast her magic faster than Harry, who tried to cast his wandless magic, he felt his body was forced to transform to a chough, and she grabbed him in her both hands, soon she shoved him in the cage, she left there before Bill and Harry's mates tried to launch counterattacks. Dara's voice echoed through the limestone caves.

"Tell Minister to return our magic land of Cornwall if you want to take back Harry Potter. No more cheating like Umbridge schemed," said Dara and she vanished with Harry.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello there! I hope you've enjoyed my story so far. Please leave your thoughts below.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 Mystic Druidic Heritage**

 _A choir of merpeople were singing, floating above the mer-village on the bottom of the lake. Harry's Invisibility Cloak was drifting off and he swam after it. And he heard the song:_

 _"_ _My love, my love I will hide your cloak on the roof_

 _While my dad cared his stallion's injured hoof_

 _My mother Mary I found your cloak_

 _My father's wand was made of oak_

 _Say good bye at the mouth of River Shiel"_

Dara Cadwagan, who sang the song, was sitting by the bed. Her blond hair was fanning over her shoulders. Harry thought simply she was beautiful, like a mermaid in the picture book of Muggles, not like merpeople of Black Lake of Hogwarts.

"My mother was the descendant of mermaid," Dara told him.

Harry sat up on the bed and asked her, "Was the cloak in the song my Invisibility Cloak?"

Dara stared back at Harry in her dreamy look, and she answered, "I thought it was your Invisibility Cloak when I saw you use it. But I say no. One of your ancestors might fall in love with a mermaid. But the cloak in the song was Mary's cloak that had power to let her do animagi, mermaid." She sighed and continued, "I know you have a girlfriend and you love her but I can't stop loving you, Harry Potter."

"Sorry, I..." Harry felt her hand touch his face, he thought she would kiss him.

But she didn't, she said, "I tried to let you drink Love Potion, but my father stopped me. Please visit his room. Come with me," she urged him to get out of the bed.

Harry was standing in front of the door on which he could see the silver relief of the ceremonial drowning of a victim in a big cauldron, he thought at first, but it wasn't a victim. He took a closer look at it. And he was filled with horror. The relief showed that one wizard came to life again, which made Harry recall the time when Voldemort had risen from inside the cauldron in the middle of the third task of the Triwizard Tournament.

"Lord Voldemort had arisen from the cauldron with his enemy's blood," whispered Dara pointing at the drops of blood in the relief.

'Yes, he had, with my blood," Harry whispered back.

"He had read about our magic to be back again preparing for being defeated, but finally you defeated him," Dara touched the drops of blood in the relief.

Harry kept staring at the relief and asked her, "Is he Voldemort? Did your father predict this?"

"No, the warlock of this relief just shows us our druidic magic is mighty."

Harry was still kept looking at the relief.

"Oh, please do not misunderstand our magic. My father heard from Dumbledore that you survived with your mother's blood magic. Your mother did use our magic to save you," said Dara, and she opened the door.

A dim room had a high ceiling dome on which there was a view with stars of various sizes, and in the center of the room there were lying leathery kinds of eggs on a round table bathed in moonlight from the dome. Harry gazed at them with interest and took a step closer to them.

"Pick up one, then you can gain magical power from serpents," Owen Cadwagan spoke to Harry from behind.

"No, thank you. I was just looking."

"You, wizards from Hogwarts tend to be fixed with the idea that serpents are symbols of dark magic, but they are not. They are symbols to be reborn."

"Are they?" Harry turned around to Dara, who smiled, and she said,

"I touched them many times on a night with a full moon. Luckily tonight the moon is full."

Harry picked up one of them. It was supple and soft, and he felt the warmth of the egg, kinds of energy inside.

"You are still green at wandless magic. We'll train you while you stay here in our castle," said Cadwagan.

"You mean I became your hostage," said Harry coolly.

"No, you are our guest. You are our last hope to take back our magical land."

"It makes no difference, I'm your hostage," Harry retorted against Cadwagan.

"You misunderstand me. I believe your friends will save you with all their strength."

"Your daughter told us Umbridge cheated you."

"Yes, she did. Mr. Greengrass sent me a letter that he was forced to forge a document."

"What if Kingsley couldn't persuade Ministry officials to return the magic land of Cornwall?"

"I will let you marry my daughter."

"What?" Harry was shocked.

"Father?" Dara's face lit up at.

"Don't say a word, Dara. I know what you are thinking. No, I won't give up my magic land of Cornwall, never. Besides his girlfriend won't allow you to marry him," Cadwagan laughed, "She is as strong as you, Dara."

Dara puffed out her cheeks. In a huff, she was leaving there, but she glanced back to her father and said, "Umbridge and her allies ran away. Are you searching them?"

Cadwagan scoffed at the name and said, "They can't get out my land. My giants will crush them. They deserve the punishment."

* * *

Doroles Umbridge pointed her wand to the entrance of the cave. Stalactites glittered with the faint light from the tip of the wand. She chanted a long incantation and finally flopped down.

Hopkirk staggered and landed on the spot next to Umbridge. She asked, "Where is Albert? I heard he was summoned by Labastan Lestrange."

"Our last hope is Labastan Lestrange. It was lucky for us that Albert could contact with Labastan before our plot was exposed to Cadwagan. I suspect Greengrass lost his nerve."

"My impression about Labastan, he used to be a coward. His brother, Rodolphus was more confident. Can we trust him?" She took off her spectacles and wiped them with her handkerchief.

"Rodolphus lost at the last game. I was disappointed by him. He loved his lost wife so much," Doroles said disdainfully. "Labastan's political link to Quidditch League, especially to one big broomstick company…" Then she stopped her talk. She strained her ears. "Can you hear?"

They heard intermittent knock sound from behind. They stood up tottering and swaying and touched their hands on the wall of the cave. They walked along the cold wall and finally reached the sound source. Umbridge tried knocking three times and waited. Then another knock responded to her.

Umbridge urged Hopkirk to hand her wand, "We need two wands. Do you remember the druidic glyphs?"

Hopkirk nodded and held out her wand. Umbridge set her own wand on the wall. "Draw the glyphs in the air correctly, Mafalda."

"Yes, I remember. The same ones with which we could survive from collapse of the Dark Lord's regime."

After they finished the incantation, the exit appeared on the wall. Umbridge shoved her wand in her pocket of her pink robes and put back the other to Hopkirk.

"Hurry, Mafalda. We have to get out of Cadwagan's land before they find us."

* * *

Kingsley sighed and asked Dumbledore of the portrait, "So what shall I do, Dumbledore? I know about Auror's work, but I never make a good politician."

"You had an experience. You have guarded Minister of Muggles," said Dumbledore with his blue eyes twinkling.

"What can I do?" Kingsley was at a loss.

"What have you seen in the Muggle's world? What is the thing with which you were deeply impressed?"

Kingsley thought deeply for a while and said, "Muggle Ministers have tried to avoid the war."

"If you think so, try to do the same thing."

Then McGonagall noticed the knock sound, and she opened the door of her office, "Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?"

Ron spoke hastily, "Hermione has a good idea to rescue Harry. Please listen to her."

"Please tell us, Miss Granger," McGonagall urged Hermione to say.

Ron nodded and Hermione opened her mouth, "The magic land of Cornwall is our heritage, isn't it?"

Kingsley and McGonagall exchanged their looks, and Kingsley answered, "Yes, you're right, Miss Granger."

Hermione breathed deeply after she realized all professors of the portrait including Snape, were waiting for her words. Finally she spoke, "Well, Minister, I've been thinking..," Hermione hesitated for a while,

"Miss Granger, you don't need to hesitate. Please tell us what you're thinking," Dumbledore of the portrait encouraged her.

"The land is also heritage of Cadwagan and his people," she said at one go.

Kingsley kept silent. Ron coughed restlessly and nudged Hermione.

Hermione breathed deeply and opened her mouth again, "So I think we should return his land and ask him to let us visit his land anytime we wish, I mean, we can buy places of residence where English wizards and witches will be able to continue to live from Cadwagan later. But other places like the Lake Loe and forest should be returned to him."

"Thank you, Miss Granger. Kingsley, I also think it's about time for us to return the Druidic sacred place to Cadwagan. If old Pure-Bloods family wished to live there, we should purchase the area where they live from him as Miss Granger suggested," said Dumbledore.

* * *

Harry stood with Cadwagan in front of one of the druidic twin monuments in the midnight.

"Our great Cliodna led you to the Lake Loe, didn't she?" asked Cadwagan.

"Yes, she did."

"She must have admitted you are King Arthur's successor." Cadwagan began chanting the words Harry couldn't understand and the door of the monument flung open. He entered the monument. "Follow me," said Cadwagan and he kept marching the maze.

Harry followed him. Though he traced the same maze under the guidance of Sirius's voice before, but he didn't think he could go through the maze without Cadwagan. Finally they reached the other monument of Twins. Harry realized they took an extensive view of the same forest where he had experienced his first wandless magic. And he wondered whether Dumbledore had ever visited there, he asked,

"Has professor Dumbledore visited here?"

Cadwagan smiled and answered, "Yes, he has. I showed him around. I allowed him to swim in the Lake Loe. "

"Did he swim?"

"Yes, he did. He seemed to have worried about his best mate, you know, the man's name was Gellert Grindelvald. He trained his fire magic here with me. He had many things to shoulder, so I gave him a helping hand. I heard he finally defeated Grindelvald. Well, if you want, you can also swim. Do you swim now?"

"No thank you," Harry was still skeptical. Dara didn't return his two birth wands so he felt like he was a swordsman without swords. He didn't want to be naked in front of Cadwagan without his wands.

"You have no confidence and you don't believe your own magical power," chuckled Cadwagan. "You had better practice wandless magic a lot, if you want to be in a high rank of your Ministry. It's a good place for you to master wandless magic. Especially if you want to arrest the remaining Death Eaters and their allies, you must."

They were standing near the Lake Loe. Harry remembered the spirit of Sirius and held a bit of hope and asked,

"The night I first experienced the wandless magic, I heard the voice of my godfather who deceased three years ago. Can you call him back for one moment?"

Cadwagan's face was getting stern from calm one, Harry regretted what he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

Cadwagan stared at Harry and his face softened, "Dara asked me the same question when her mother died. Did you love him?"

"Yes, I did. He was the last hope. I had been an orphan since my parents were killed by Voldemort though I had lived with my aunt, uncle and cousin, they are Muggles," said Harry and he regretted what he confessed. He needn't have said about his sad family history to Cadwagan.

"How are they? Are they fine?"

"Who?"

"Your aunt, uncle and cousin."

Harry was startled. He had forgotten about Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley since he left 4 Privet Drive. He thought he should have checked at least whether they led their ordinary life or not. He said in his small voice, "Yes, I think so."

Cardwagan didn't seem to notice Harry's mood had changed and kept saying, "My wife was a descendant of Mermaids. Her Animagus form is Mermaid. One fine day, a local Muggle newspaper made headlines, a sea cow was washed shore of Giant's Causeway. She was killed by the screw of Muggle ship when Dara was seven,"

"Oh, I feel very sorry for your loss," said Harry and he remembered Dara's song tinged with sadness the other day.

"She cried and begged me to call her back with Druidic magic."

"Did you try?"

Cadwagan kept silent for a while and said, "Yes, I did. Only one time, but it was just shadow, and insubstantial. Do you really want to see your godfather again?"

Harry understood what Cadwagan said, "No, I don't. Yeah, they were like shadows, insubstantial. I met them in the forbidden forest," Harry remembered, the images: his mother Lily, his father James, Lupin and Sirius…

"How?"

"I had a Resurrection stone."

This time it was Cadwagan who was startled. "Now I understand why you could defeat Dark Lord."

An owl hooted somewhere and Cadwagan said, "Time passes, we had better jump in the sacred lake soon," and he began to take off his robes and he jumped half naked into the lake, began to swim.

Harry, this time he didn't hesitate, he undressed and he jumped into the lake. Soon he felt the magical energy filled his whole body and he began to swim the crawl. He enjoyed swimming in the Merlin's magical lake. He felt refreshed after the swimming and lay down on the grass by the lake. Cadwagan who was sitting beside Harry, smiled and said, "How do you feel now?"

"I feel brilliant!"

"You feel like you want to fly now?"

"Yes, I'd like to." Harry answered. He felt his inner magical power at full charge.

"Well, try to do Animagi."

Harry hesitated to do his magic. He remembered the time when he was caught by Cadwagan. Cadwagan chuckled and said, "Don't worry. I won't trap you this time, believe me."

"Okay," said Harry and he closed his eyes and concentrated to do his wandless magic.

He transformed into a Chough and he realized a big albatross flying ahead of him. He knew it was Cadwagan. They flew together through the midnight cool air, and Harry wondered if Dumbledore had been able to do Animagi, he might have transformed into a Phoenix. Meanwhile they flew back northwest to the castle. Strangely he didn't feel tired at all after the long flight. On their way back to Cadwagan's room, the snowy owl spread his wings, inside of the wings were black, Harry soon noticed it was his owl, Sirius, soared down from somewhere and landed on the spot where they were standing. Sirius stood on one leg, he held out his other leg to Harry. Harry untied the letter off the leg. Sirius hooted.

"Your owl wants to eat something," said Cadwagan and he held out an owl nut from his pocket and gave it to him.

Sirius began to pick at it, Harry unfolded the letter and read out triumphantly,

"It's from Kingsley. Ministry will return your magic land of Kernow."

Cadwagan beamed at Harry, but his face turned serious when he saw Oisin, a half-ginant approach them. Oisin knelt down and told Cadwagan,

"Master, Umbridge and Hopkirk appeared in the Isle of Man."

"They went back to the first place where I saved them. I can order my giants to crush them, but they are your prisoners." Cadwagan said to Harry.

Harry answered, "Thank you, sir."

Harry got in contact with Robards, who told Harry via owl mail, anytime Hit Wizards had been ready for apparating at the apparition point of Isle of Man in that case Cadwagan lifted a ban. While they were waiting for Hit Wizards, Cadwagan kept training Harry to do wandless magic in the castle. He showed his wandless defensive magic against Harry's sequence of offensive spells, 'reducto' , 'stupefy' and 'confringo'. Harry felt like the same feeling when he was protected by Dumbledore from Voldemort's attack at the Ministry in his fifth year, Cadwagan emitted the same aura, like a whirlwind Dumbledore had showed Harry at the Ministry. Cadwagan asked Harry,

"What's your most powerful energy from nature?"

Harry couldn't understand what Cadwagan said, "Energy from nature?"

"Yes, mother nature. For instance, Dumbledore's was fire. Natural energy consists of four elements: fire, water, earth and wind."

"Eh, I don't know. What's yours?"

"Mine is wind. I reckon watching your flight the other day, yours might be wind, too. And Dara thinks the same way. She told me she had felt it when she witnessed you defeated Rodolphus Lestrange and the Reptile Bellatrix Lestrange. "

* * *

They were now descending the stairs to the dungeon. Harry followed after Cadwagan, who opened the door of a dungeon of the castle. There, Umbridge, Hopkirk and Runcorn, who had been in high rank in the Ministry once during Death Eater control over the Ministry, were connected to the iron chains. Runcorn, who was much taller than Harry, tried to stand up when he noticed who entered with Cadwagan, but he couldn't, the chain was too short to let him stand up and he sat down again groaning gravelly. Hopkirk grumbled,

"Albert, don't try to stand up again, your chain are connected to mine."

Next to Hopkirk, a short, squat and toad-like witch was sitting. She narrowed her eyes when she realized it was Harry who entered the dark dungeon after Cadwagan.

"Do you have any questions?" Cadwagan asked.

Harry answered without turning away his eyes from Umbridge, "Yes, I do. How did you cast curse against Muggle-Borns?"

Umbridge smirked. Cadwagan spoke, "I did my magic as she told me. She had a list of Muggle-Borns. It took much time for me to translate into druidic words and chant all names of adult Muggle-Borns. She asked me to cast the permanent curse, but I didn't want to torment the innocent people. In three weeks or so, they will go back to their normal state after the curse."

Harry felt like fogs cleared off. So there was no magic to curse only Muggle-Borns, it was Umbridge that let the powerful Druidic Chieftain curse them, including Hermione.

"I've heard your friend Hermione Granger was cursed, too. How is she now?" Umbrige laughed unpleasantly.

"She's very, quite fine. One potion master could make antidotes against the curse, so all Muggle-Borns are very fine and nobody is able to cast curses underground Gringotts now. It is perfectly guarded," said Harry and he felt satisfied, when Umbridge got glum.

Harry saw off Hit Wizards who bound three criminals to England. After their apparition, Dara pulled out his birth wands saying,

"I don't think you need these, but I'll return them to you," she handed a holly wand and cypress wand to Harry.

Harry stared at his two wands on his palm and said, "Your father trained me to do wandless magic after swimming in the Lake Loe, but old habits die hard. Besides I can't be naked and swim in the Lake Loe in the middle of the night every time I lose my confidence or feel weak."

Dara laughed, her laughing voice was like a tinkling bell he thought, and he remembered her mother was a descendant of Mermaids and asked, "Your mother… I'm very sorry."

She stopped laughing. She kept silent. They were listening to the sound of waves beating the shore.

"I believe the first wand was found by a Druidic warlock, and it was a Mermaid who taught Druids wandless magic," said Dara and she transformed into a Chough, soared up to the cold sky.

Harry shoved his wands into his pocket and did the same Animagi. Two Choughs were flying high above Giant's Causeway. They circled around in the sky, and soared down to the ground. They were panting heavily after landing, back to a witch and a wizard. They did Warming Charm. Dara said,

"Once upon a time, one warlock fell in love with a Mermaid. She could transform into a witch but she always used her Cloak to return to a Mermaid. The warlock found out her secret and he hid her Cloak on the roof of his house. They got married and they had two children, but Mary, the Mermaid missed her sea. It was her son who told where her Cloak was hidden. My father told me the story when my mother died. He told me mother went back to the sea with her Cloak."

Dara took a step closer to Harry and opened her mouth, "Harry, I never give up. I'm asking my father to let me study at Hogwarts. I will be in Scotland after all steps are done to get back the magic land of Kernow to our country. Until then farewell," and she kissed on his cheek.

* * *

Harry stepped out of the hearth of McGonagall's office by Floo Powder. Cadwagan reopened the Floo Network from the hearth of his room at the castle to Hogwarts.

Hermione dashed to Harry and hugged him, next time he was given a tight hug from Ron, who said, "Welcome back, mate!"

Kingsley followed, "Harry, I'm really glad to retrieve you."

"I reckon you had hard time to persuade the Ministry officials, Kingsley," said Harry.

"Yes, I did. However, Phineas persuaded most of the deceased Pure-Bloods of the portraits to prevail on their descendants," Kingsley nodded towards the portrait of Phineas Black on the wall of the office, bowed slightly.

Harry followed his gaze at Phineas Nigellus's portrait, stared at him and gave a nod.

Phineas Nigellus coughed and said, "Don't forget the fact that Slytherin House contributed to maintain Wizarding World Peace."

"Thank you, Professor Black. We really appreciate," said Harry from the bottom of his heart.

When he went out of the office with Ron and Hermione, Ginny was waiting on the end of the spiral stairs. Her red-rimmed eyes met Harry's clear green eyes, and he reckoned she had cried missing him. She flew at Harry and kissed him. Harry kissed her back and held her tight in his arms. And he felt Ron stare at them over Ginny's head leant on his shoulder. Ron coughed nervously and said awkwardly,

"Eh, I understand two of you had missed each other, but don't snog in front of me."

* * *

Frosty winter visited Hogwarts silently like all things of ordinary school days had been going well, however Harry and Ron had to plot to place Nott under arrest. They had already the evidence and they were waiting for the right time to arrest Nott. They decided to see what would happen a little longer. Pansy Parkinson had become dispirited since her parents were questioned about a bribery case. They were released on bail of thousands of galleons, but Mr. Parkinson lost his power in the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge also lost his power. He had to give bail of thousands of galleons for himself. Lucius Malfoy shirked punishment again. Nobody could prove he was guilty for the bribery case. Rita Skeeter refused to admit she took a bribe. She was still insisting in the jail of Auror Headquarters that she had earned tons of galleons by her own writing work.

Hermione returned to Hogwarts as Head Girl after she accomplished her mission as a co-curse breaker. All prefects seemed to try to act as properly as the days before Nott and other allies of Pansy came back to Hogwarts. Some of them were still afraid of being threatened by Nott, but they seemed to behave bravely when they recognized Harry, Ron and other trainees guarding Hogwarts. Ernie took place of the position of Head Boy. Draco Malfoy was nominated as a Potion Adviser for trainee Aurors officially, however practically he was expelled for sending Concealing Potion to the culprit, Arcturus Flint.

Harry was very impressed by Ernie. Nott had been quiet since Ernie became Head Boy, and remembered Cedric Diggory had been respected by most of the students of Hogwarts. Leaders of Hufflepuff had something which the students from other Houses didn't have, a kind of unwavering will to carry out the right things.

Students, especially seventh-years, including Ginny and Hermione, had been very busy preparing for N.E.W.T.s. Hermione got back to her usual habit to work too hard. She was engaged in studying as if she would catch up the delay caused by the work of curse breaking underground Gringotts. She came to the spot where Ron and Harry, who were standing at the entrance of the Great Hall, it was a daily task for them to watch all the students of the Great Hall each lunch time those days. Some girls passed them, they giggled to see Harry and Ron as usual. Hermione shook her head and mumbled, "Girls…"

"Hermione, how's your study going?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and said, "I want to go mad. I'm sure I will become insane, if another task is added. I lost my confidence to complete all essays."

"You can claim what you've accomplished underground Gringotts with Bill is worthy of gaining good points to professors," said Ron optimistically.

"Good idea, but I'll reserve it for the case I get a bad mark," and she gave a sigh again.

The students were given load of homework. They were focused on study, including even Nott. Harry reckoned Nott decided to prepare to finish school properly after knowing Malfoy would be sent to Auror seemed to behave himself like a model seventh-year student. Harry couldn't be sure whether they had better arrest Nott or not. When Harry and Ron kept watching near the entrance of the Great Hall after Hermione left there to study in the library, Dean Thomas, who had sent Malfoy to the Potion Laboratory inside the office of Auror Headquarters with Seamus by side-along apparition from the outside of the gate of the castle, spoke to Harry from behind. It snowed heavily outside of the castle, Dean's Auror robes was wet, he said,

"Harry, I remember you told us golden trio would play a love triangle to trap Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott. We've sent Malfoy out of Hogwarts. It's about time to put your plan into practice to arrest them."

"I agree, mate, it's about time. Roberds expects us to arrest them. It was them who trapped you and Dean. I can't forgive them that Nott sent Love Potion to his mother who let the healer mix it with antidotes Hermione would drink," said Ron.

The healer who had a connection with Nott's mother had already been arrested, though she hadn't confessed who sent Love Potion to Hermione yet.

"I don't know if it's the best plan after they found out Hermione accomplished the task with Bill. They know Hermione is sane now," said Harry.

"Well, how about telling Nott that we have the evidence he attacked Hermione and other prefects? You got the bag of powder potion Malfoy made," said Ron, too.

Harry didn't response at once. Ron stared at Harry with his skeptical look and said again, "Harry, you're not thinking to let it pass, are you?"

Harry kept silent.

"Harry, you can't forgive them. Do you forget how you felt when you saw Ginny?"

Harry finally said, "I'll visit Dumbledore of the Portrait," and he left the Great Hall.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following my imagination. I'm planning to continue this story after Act 1. From chapter 33, Act 2 will start.**

 **Please leave your feedback below.**


	33. Chapter 33

**ACT II**

 **Chapter 33 Dumbledore's Style and Frosty Christmas**

Harry took out the old journal Ron found in Snape's bookshelf.

Phineas Nigellus told Harry, "Dumbledore is visiting Druidess Cliodna of the portrait. He will come back soon."

"Can he visit Druidess Cliodna?" Harry was amazed. And his gaze turned back onto the pages of the journal. He began to read some sample family trees. It said there was possibility that their ancestors could be Druids. He searched the name 'Evans', but he couldn't find it.

"I admit you are different from your grandfather," Phineas Nigellus of the portrait talked to him behind.

"What do you mean?" Harry closed the journal and turned around to Phineas Niegellus of the portrait.

Phineas Nigellus had a scowl on his face and said, "He stole my grandchild, Dorea Black. Dorea nearly eloped with Charlus Potter. She had the same jet-black hair like you, and in my younger days, my hair color was like yo, but your untidy hair was obviously from Charlus Potter."

Harry touched his untamed hair, he couldn't remember the last day he used George's WWW's wizard hair tonic.

"You are so thick to notice you also have inherited Black bloodline," said Phineas Nigellus ironically.

Harry startled by the words. Phineas was right, why didn't he notice the fact?

"Did Sirius notice that?"

"I reckon he noticed. But, you know, he was so stubborn. He never wanted to admit he was a descendant of Black. His mother was so Pure-Bloods worshiper."

"How about you?"

Phineas Nigellus seemed to throw his chest out, Harry thought, he said, "I have never thought Muggles are clever than us but it was I that supported Muggle rights."

"But you call Muggle-Borns..," Harry hesitated to say the disgusting word Hermione disliked so much.

"Mudblood," said Phineas Nigellus.

"DON'T say the word!" Snape of the portrait woke up and bellowed.

"Severus, I can't understand why some of you hate the word. I just say the truth. Our blood has been attenuated. I have never looked down Muggles and Muggle-borns. I just regret the fate of Pure-Bloods comes to an end."

Harry couldn't understand and retorted, "It means the same. You also worship Pure-Bloods."

Phineas Nigellus shrugged and said, "You're too Gryffindor. You seem to be brave, but you're not brave enough to show your understanding profound meaning of Pure-Bloods. Severus, you're in the same category that means you should've belonged to the Gryffindor House. You sometimes confuse me. I can't stop wondering there was a possibility that Sorting Hat suggested you other Houses when you were sorted."

"Sorting Hat suggested I could choose Slytherin or Gryffindor, but I chose Slytherin. I was so stupid I thought I could prove my talent to Lily by being chosen as a Slytherin," Snape of the portrait spat out.

That was new to Harry. Sorting Hat suggested Snape he could choose Gryffindor.

"The girl you had a crush on," Phineas Nigellus glanced at Snape and continued,

"She was one of tribes Druidic warlocks had set after Merlin's death."

Harry was startled and asked, "What do you know about my mother's ancestors?"

"Severus, haven't you told him about her yet?" Phineas Nigellus inquired to Snape.

Snape stared at Harry and said, "Your mother had green eyes, which means there is a possibility her ancestors were from Ancient Druidic warlocks and witches. All her relatives were not wizards and witches, some were Muggles like her parents and her sister, Petunia."

"How did the ancestors enchant my mother's blood line?"

"How do I know? It goes back to Post-Merlin," said Snape.

When Harry wondered if Dumbledore or Cadwagan knew about the mystery, Phineas Nigellius announced, "Dumbledore came back."

Harry tuned his eyes on the blank space of the portrait where the figure was coming down from the far side. Harry grinned at Dumbledore of the portrait. There was a mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Harry, from Cadwagan, he sent regards to you," said Dumbledore.

"Did you meet him?"

"Yes, I did. He told me his daughter, Dara Cadwagan wanted to learn here at Hogwarts and I told him any time she could study."

"So everything is going okay?"

"Yes, it is. Most of wizards and witches can visit the sacred place of Kernow except the Lake Loe which only the wizards and witches Cadwagan allows can visit. I reckon you could be allowed to swim in the Lake Loe," Dumbledore's mischievous blue eyes twinkled again, "And he told me you can do wandless magic."

There was a vocal applause from other professors of the portrait. Harry felt his face blush and changed the subject in haste, "Professor Dumbledore, I have questions. My mother saved me using Old Druidic Blood Magic when Voldemort tried to kill me. How could she cast it? Did she learn about Druidic Magic or could she cast it because she was a descendant of Druid?"

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes turned to shade and he said, "Harry, you're still swayed by the fact that your mother sacrificed her life for you."

"Professor, please don't blame yourself. I'm okay. I just want to know the answer to the mystery."

"Severus, please answer to his question." Dumbledore urged Snape to explain.

Snape had grumbled, "They are too kind to Potter," and other words were so unclear that Harry couldn't hear. Finally, he began speaking, "Lily and I found a journal about Druidic family tree. She had interest and started searching the kind of books. She told me she got an old epic book and she would try some Druidic magic, but I didn't believe her theory at that time. After that we …" then Snape grimaced.

Harry guessed Snape couldn't find what she learned after they broke off. Snape continued,

"I don't think James Potter knew what Druidic magic she could master."

McGonagall entered the office. She made a cup of tea for Harry and she urged him to take Scottish shortbread, she sat on her chintzy arm chair. Harry sipped at the tea and said,

"Well, I have another problem. Theodore Nott has threatened Hermione, Astoria Greengrass and other prefects since he came back to Hogwarts. I thought we had better arrest him, but now I can't be sure whether it is the best way. He seems now to try to work hard to graduate school after we sent Malfoy to Auror Headquarters," Harry felt other professors including Phineas Nigellus and Snape, listen to him.

"This is why he is so different from Charlus Potter! I'm proud of him, I'm sure he inherits generosity from Dorea's side," said Phineas Nigellus.

"I think he rather inherits Lily's generosity. And I don't forget you have hated Potter's rudeness, youthful impatience and his immaturity as a juvenile. You are now praising Potter abruptly like he is a representative of House of Black," Snape countered.

Harry reckoned Snape hated admitting one of Blacks, including Sirius, deserved to be admired, as he disliked his father, James Potter

"So what do you think is the best?" asked Dumbledore with his piercing blue eyes.

"I'm wondering we could let him apologize to students he threatened," said Harry.

"So you won't arrest him," said Dumbledore.

"No, I won't. I think there's another way to clear out the next generation of the remaining Death Eaters."

"How do you think, Minerva?" asked Dumbledore.

"Well," McGonagall stood up from her chintzy arm chair and said, "I'm proud of him. He inherited your style, Dumbledore," she beamed at Harry.

* * *

When Harry announced to other trainees to let Nott stay at Hogwarts, Ron protested,

"Harry, Nott is a son of Death Eater. He attacked Hermione, can you forget?"

Dean seconded, "I don't think Nott will apologize to prefects and Head Girl."

Seamus joined them, too, "Nott is pretending a model seventh year, you know, he is a Slytherin. He will change soon after he graduates Hogwarts. Harry, do you really think he will hang his head for shame in front of us?"

"I'll ask Ernie to take on the job," Harry said determinedly.

To their surprise, it didn't take much time to let Nott apologize to the other students he attacked after Harry showed a bag of Concealing Powder Potion Malfoy made to him in Head Boy's room where Ernie Macmillan was with trainees. Ron was nearly grabbing at Nott when he apologized to Hermione and swore he wouldn't insult her. Hermione calmed Ron and said,

"I accept his apology even if he didn't regret his bad behavior from his heart."

* * *

Ginny was standing by the window of her room. Mrs Weasley was full of spirit. She was so absorbed in her cooking. She had flooed to Andromeda and invited her and Teddy to the Burrow. At first Andromeda insisted she would invite them to Grimmauld Place but it was Molly's words that made Andromeda yield to her:

"We can't leave Fred alone at the corner of the garden of the Burrow during Christmas holidays."

Ginny was waiting for her jet-black headed boyfriend apparate in the garden. It had not snowed yet, but judging from the look of the sky, she reckoned it was about to snow. Then she was called from downstairs,

"Ginny, help Percy to decorate the sitting room," Molly shouted.

She stood in front of her dressing table to check how she looked. It took much time for her to choose her dress from her wardrobe, in which she didn't have them so much at all though. She couldn't decide at once, but finally she chose the same golden color dress she wore at Slughorn's party. It got much shorter so she enchanted it to make it a little bit longer as Hermione taught her.

"Ginny, are you listening? They're coming. Help Percy!" Molly Weasley told Ginny to hurry once again.

"I'm coming!" Leaning far out over the railing of the stairs, Ginny shouted back from upstairs and she descended the stairs.

When she asked Percy what she could help, Percy whispered handing her a big red and green garland,

"Have you read the book Rita Skeeter has published last week?"

"Which one?"

"She published this from the jail," he handed the book which he took from the table in the sitting room.

Ginny lost her words to see the title of the book, on which there was a picture of Harry clad in his Auror robes with a woman. The woman was Dara Cadwagan.

* * *

Harry apparated at the corner of the garden of the Burrow. He had intended to wait for Teddy and Andromeda first but changed his mind. He noticed the tomb, where Fred Weasley was sleeping, he regretted he should've brought a flower wreath for Fred, and he thought he should've learned the charm from Hermione, she was so good at conjuring a flower wreath out of nowhere. He went down on his knees by the tomb and he prayed for Fred. When he opened his eyes, he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and he looked up, there stood Andromeda holding Teddy in her arms. She let Harry hold Teddy in his arms, she pulled out her wand out of her pocket of her robes and she conjured a rose wreath. She put it down by the tomb gently and she prayed for Fred, too. The snowflakes began to flutter down, and one of them melted on their shoulders. Andromeda held Teddy in her arms again and said,

"Let's go inside the house."

The sitting room looked pleasantly festive which made a good contrast with the view outside where it was now snowing heavily. A big shining Christmas tree, which was too big for the sitting room of the Burrow, was covered with silver icicles and golden snitches, and on the top it had a big gleaming gold star. A waft of the smell of the dish Molly Weasley prepared for the night, came from the dining room and Harry felt extremely happy and remembered how he missed the dish made by Mrs. Weasley. And he startled to see his girlfriend, Ginny was standing like a goddess clad in her golden dress, her blazing intense look talked to Harry something like she was expecting him to say special words or he wondered, his kissing in front of the audience? He took a step closer awkwardly to her and said,

"Happy Christmas, Ginny," and he pulled her into his arms and he kissed her, hearing George's whistle, Ron's grumble and Hermione's chuckle.

* * *

"She must bee Veela," Fleur said and she rubbed her five months pregnant belly lovingly.

"No, she is not. It is just her Animagus form , a sea bird," said Ginny staring at Harry who was now ripping a parcel open to find a new jumper with a Golden Snitch and a broom on to the front, hand-knitted by her mother saying,

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley. This is always my favorite Christmas present."

Hermione joined their conversation. She grabbed the book "Harry Potter and His Love Affair". Frowning, she said, "Ginny, did you buy this book?"

"No. Percy bought it. It's really disgusting. There is a stack of bloody fiction books Rita Skeeter made up in the Flourish and Blotts decorated with Christmas ornaments. It is so vulgar. I prefer Peeves's words to her Hippogriff's muck,"Ginny spat out.

Hermione flipped through the pages and read out, "Ginevra Weasley tends to love athletes. She had been going out with some Quidditch players of Ravenclaw, Dean Thomas and the Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World, but now she's going out with a Gryffindor Quidditch team rookie, Andrew Deverill, a son of Phil Deverill who was a famous Seeker of Puddlemere United…" Hermione stopped reading and asked, "How old is Andrew?"

"He's twelve."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Do you think Harry will feel jealous about this rubbish story?"

"I don't care that part but," Ginny took the book from Hermione and turned to another page and handed it back saying, "Skeeter had an interview with Dara Cadwagan," she folded her arms.

Hermione read out again, "We had a good time at the castle of Giant's Causeway, where I slept with Harry Potter," then she stopped reading. A shock came over her face and she stared at Ginny. She said, "Oh, Ginny, did Harry sleep with Druidic daughter to stop her father's cursing underground Gringotts?"

"Oh, I didn't think that way," Ginny's furious face turned to puzzled look.

"Merlin's pants! When did Harry have his memorable first experience?" George was standing behind Hermione and snatched the book from her.

"We should've betted when Harry.." his words were cut in, Ron and Harry, each of them clad in Mrs Weasley's new jumper, were now standing beside George, Harry grabbed away the book from George's hand.

"Bloody hell, she published the book from the jail. We should've warned Robards to watch whether she would try to write the rubbish book using her green quill," said Ron.

"No, she didn't write this book from the jail. She must have already finished most of them before she was arrested," Harry said skimming through the pages of the book and added, "She insists she got 1500 galleons in reward for this manuscript from a publisher."

"She must be telling a lie. You found the evidence that told Skeeter took the bribe from Parkinson. Why didn't Robards allow us to use Veritaserum? We also should've used the potion for the healer who blended the Love Potion with the antidote Hermione would drink," said Ron.

"Recently Potions analysts proved that excessive use of Veritaserum had caused the culprits allergy, so Robards got cautious," Harry explained.

"You, Aurors captured so many culprits? Are they Death Eaters?" asked George.

"No, they're just lightweights. No one has located where Rabastern Lestrange is hiding yet," said Harry biting his lip. He tried Veritaserum for Runcorn to find Lestrange's hiding place, but he didn't tell him. He did his Legilimens on Runcorn, but he couldn't find any, too. He suspected that Runcorn was obliviated by Lestrange.

Ron took the book after Harry put it on the table and began to read sitting on the sofa. Hermione sat down next to Ron and whispered something to him. Ron soon flipped one page and started to read again then held his face up and called Harry who was shoving his hand into his pocket of his Auror robes hung on the wall, his right hand fumbled around inside the pocket for a small package which he bought for Ginny at the jewelry shop in the Diagon Alley. It was easier for him to buy it than he had thought, since there were lots of wizards and witches were waiting irritated in a queue, a shop assistant was also very busy, so nobody noticed famous Harry Potter was there. Harry frowned. Ron always let him upset the timing to talk to Ginny, who had already left the sitting room with Fleur to help her mother to clean up the dishes. Harry gave up talking to Ginny and came back to the spot where Ron and Hermione were sitting, and threw an inquiring look to them.

"Have you read this page?" Ron showed the page he opened to Harry.

Harry felt the blood drain from his face after he had read the part Skeeter had an interview with Dara who confessed she slept with him at the castle, she didn't mention about the fact she had let him drink a Love Potion when she and her father captured him. The photo in the book showed Harry and Dara were with Seamus and Dean in the village of Godric's Hollow. Skeeter must have been there as her animagus form, a green Beetle.

Ron's face turned pink with embarrassment asking, "Have you really slept with her?"

"She let me drink a Love Potion."

"Did you drink the Love Potion? So you…"

"No! I mean I woke up to find I was on the bed with her after they captured me."

"Don't you remember in detail, then?" Ron continued to ask.

"What do you mean?"

Hermione opened her mouth, "Ginny was so nervous, she seems to worry whether Lady Dara told Skeeter the truth or not."

"I did nothing that worries her. Hermione, of all people, you don't trust the story Rita Skeeter made up, do you?"

"Well, I've thought you slept with her to stop her father's cursing underground Gringotts, but you didn't," Hermione sighed with relief.

Harry flew into a rage. He thought that he should've let Rita Skeeter drink Veritaserum from the start and regretted why he didn't tell Robards all about her unregistered Animagus form. When Harry turned around to leave there, he heard Ron say behind him,

"Where are you going to?"

"Auror Headquarters. I can't forgive her," Harry stormed out of the house to the apparition point of the garden.

"Hey, it's Christmas Eve," George was standing in the snow, where the snowflakes were dancing around them.

"I remembered the work I must finish," Harry said without hiding his emotion.

"You're joking. Most of the Ministry officials enjoy a Christmas holiday at home," said George, Harry could see the breath exhaled in the dark cold air.

Ron and Hermione caught up with him. Ron said to Harry,

"Calm down, Harry. We will accuse Rita Skeeter after holidays," and he noticed George was there, "What are you doing George?"

"I was talking with Fred," George said gazing at Ron without blinking.

Harry thought George was out of his mind, so did Hermione, they looked at each other.

"Hey, I'm not insane. I was deep in meditation. I need to be alone to think about this isolation," and he left there, he walked to the tomb.

They followed George. George sat down by the tomb and stared at the tomb. Hermione conjured another rose wreath and put it by the wreath Andromeda had put. Ron scraped up together the snow on the top of the tomb and tried to drop the lump of the snow from his hands but he stopped. He put the lump on the ground and gathered around another snow then made a small snowman. George joined. They kept picking up the snow. Harry and Hermione followed. They made the snowman bigger. Then Harry heard Ginny's voice behind.

"You need eyes," she handed one of apples to Harry.

They put the apples in the snow face.

"We need a nose, but Mum used the last carrot for Christmas dinner," said Ginny.

George dug out some pebbles from the ground and made a mouth on the face of the snow man saying, "Hey, Fred, I'll ask Angelina out," and he put one more pebble in the middle of the face.

Then they noticed Mr Weasley approach them.

"You are there, kids. Who wants homemade egg-nog?" asked Mr Weasley, exhaling in the cold air.

While Mr Weasley made homemade egg-nog, Mrs Weasley was chatting away with Andromeda about Teddy saying, "How adorable he is! Look at his hair, oh it changed into my color, ginger red!" and she urged Andromeda to let her hold Teddy in her arms.

Fleur and Bill were beaming at them. Percy was completely absorbed in talking with a witch via Floo Network by the hearth, according to Ginny, her name was Audrey.

* * *

Hot homemade egg-nog brought Harry a deep sleep though Ron was snoring loudly as usual. Before daybreak, he felt someone was sleeping by his right side on his camp bed. Ginny seemed to get into his bed after he got to sleep. He could easily imagine what disaster would wait for them when Ron found they were in the same bed. However, he hesitated to wake her up, for he had already felt very comfy with her in the same warm bed. Ginny clad in long emerald green night robes was snuggling to him, and he could hear her peaceful breathing. Then he smoothed her hair down gently and kissed her cheek. Ginny stirred and she woke up.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny," whispered Harry.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," she whispered back and kissed him.

Harry wanted to snog more, but he knew it would be too reckless to do in the same room where his best mate was sleeping. He urged Ginny to get out of the camp bed saying, "Downstairs?" he picked his glasses from the side table.

"Oh, okay," she said and climbed down the bed, when the two sides of a collar of her night robes was opened, the sight of the upper half of the two bare breasts came into his view. He had butterflies in his stomach and cleared throat, "It's chilly out there." He grabbed his Auror robes from the back of the chair by his bed and put it over her and said in a fluster, "Nicenightrobes."

Ginny noticed around her breast and she pulled the hem of the collar in a flurry, and said, "I swiped this robes from mum's wardrobe. It's a little large for me."

They were now descending down the staircase to the sitting room. Ginny talked to Harry from behind, "Did you bring Auror robes with you?"

"Yeah, we must be ready for an emergency order at any time."

"It's warm, thank you."

They entered the sitting room and sat together on the sofa. The room was deserted for it was too early in the morning. However wood of the hearth was still burning, so it was warm there.

"Your T-shirts is very cool. Where did you buy it?" Ginny asked glancing at a logotype, the Weird Sisters on his chest.

"Ms. McCormack gave me when we went patrolling around the Quidditch pitch of Pride of Portree. She was a…" his words was cut in, Ginny gasped and said,

"Meaghan McCormack?"

"Yep."

And he thought how exciting it would be if he could take Ginny to the Weird Sisters concert during holidays, and he remembered his present for her was still in the pocket of his Auror robes and said, "Ginny, I have something in the pocket, excuse me," and he shoved his hand in the pocket of his Auror robes Ginny was now wearing. She chuckled feeling tickles by his hand inside the pocket on her knee. He took out the small box and handed it to her, "Open it."

"For me?" she ripped the wrapping and opened the box with a small cry of joy and said, "Please put it on."

Harry took the necklace and put it around her neck, "When I saw this necklace, it reminded me of the color of Holyhead Harpies."

Ginny said, "This emerald green is very beautiful. Thank you very much," and she kissed him.

Her hands moved from his back to downwards to the hem of his T-shirts and Harry felt goose bumps when her hands touched his bare skin. When he removed his Auror robes from Ginny, she pulled him and they lay down on the sofa together. When he tried to touch her skin, Ginny whispered,

"Did you sleep with Dara Cadwagan at the castle?"

Harry became stiff at her words and let her sit up on the sofa. He stared at her eyes and said, "Ginny, believe me. I didn't do anything that you worry. You know, Rita Skeeter always warps the fact."

Ginny stared at his clear green eyes and said, "I want to believe you. But I heard from Hermione that you drank a Love Potion. The wizard who drank a Love Potion can't remember what he really did. So please show me your memory. I know about Pensieve."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please keep sending your encouragement on this story. Please leave your thoughts below. Thank you! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 Hogmanay**

Harry refused to answer her question. Ginny couldn't stop tears rolling down her cheek. She shook herself free from his grasp and escaped.

* * *

Harry had just apparated near McCormack's cottage at midnight. He could apparate easily nowadays, but still felt a little nausea, as he always did.

Cottages stood on either side of the pier street that protruded along the coast line under the dark grey sky, in which winter constellations glimmering magically like diamonds scattered over the dark velvet cloak. The warm light of each cottage leaked out from the window. Families and their guests seemed to enjoy New Year's Eve at home in this small magical town of the Isle of Skye. He heard drunkards singing Auld Lang Syne along to lively music as the pub door opened and closed. The pier street was covered with snow, the row of varicolored houses were just beautiful like a pudding sprinkled with sugar.

Then he heard a pop sound that told of the arrival of his best mates. They were arriving together because Ron had visited Hermione's parents with her after the Christmas gathering at the Burrow. Hermione helped Ron to stand up, for he sometimes staggered after apparating in spite of his experience. The icy wind from the sea stung their faces as Hermione gave Harry the traditional good-luck gift of a lump of coal, salt and shortbread. She knocked the entrance door of the cottage and said,

"You go first, Harry. The 'first-footer' should be a tall young, good-looking dark-haired wizard. The first-foot is the first person to cross the threshold after midnight."

"Eh, I'm not taller than Ron. He should go first," then he stared at the lump of black coal in his hand, and asked, "What is it for?"

"It's traditional. Ron's hair is not dark," she admonished him.

Harry tried resisting, "Besides, I don't think I'm a good-looking wizard."

Ron rolled his eyes and said, "Merlin's beard, you're joking. Ginny is a witch who has only chosen boys who are handsome for boyfriends."

"I'm not sure she thinks me as her boyfriend still," his last words faded out, and soon Mrs. McCormack opened the door and gave them a warm welcome.

The McCormacks provided their guests with Ogden's Old Fire whiskey, endless supply of food and other drink. The highlight of the revelry was home session live, the guitar play by Kirley Duke, one of the Weird Sisters, the lead guitarist, who was a son of Catriona McCormack. Mrs. McCormack joined in, with her playing the piano. Hermione heaved a deep sigh and she leaned against Ron's shoulder listening to the slow, instrumental ballad "This is the Night", one of the Weird Sisters' hit songs. She entwined her hand in his. Watching her holding Ron's hand intimately made Harry feel a pang of being lonely.

Harry had planned to take Ginny with him to McCormack's. He had been hoping for he would spend the New Year's Eve with her, asked her in front of her room of the Burrow before she went off to bed.

She said, "No, I won't, Harry."

She mentioned that she wanted to go, but she had promised Gwenog to attend the Holyhead Harpies Countdown party. Besides, she didn't ask him to go with her at all. All he could do then was just looking at her, he didn't intend to read her mind at that time, but a fragment of her mind jumped into his consciousness when he stared at her brown eyes. He could feel how much she loved him, but at the same time, he was stunned to know about her fear, how deeply she worried about his loving her truly.

Ginny responded with gasp and whispered, "Harry, did you do your magic? I felt something from you."

Harry had come to his senses and apologized her, "Sorry, I can't control my magic sometimes. I must be tired," he lied.

Ginny threw her skeptical look to him and said closing the door, "Good night, Harry."

He was still standing there for a while. She didn't let him kiss her. He gave a deep sigh, went back to Ron's room that night.

Then he jolted out of his thoughts at Ron's voice. "Hey, she needs time to think," to his surprise, it was Ron who encouraged him first, not Hermione.

Ron gulped down his glass of Firewhiskey, "She has loved you since she was ten, mate," Ron grinned at him.

Harry grinned back, pushed up his side-locks of hair with his left hand and said, "I should've noticed that earlier," and he drank his glass of Firewhiskey, too.

Ron laughed, "You're always her hero especially since you saved her from Tom Riddle's diary."

"Thanks, Ron. But it's not so simple," mumbled Harry.

"If Gwenog didn't ask her to go to the Countdown party, she might have been here with you, mate."

And Ron left there, went back to the spot Hermione was enjoying the music. Then they started snogging. Kirley Duke was playing the new song, "Prove It". The song was upbeat, like rock'n' roll music. Everybody was dancing and swaying their hips.

 _Prove it, you know, who you are_

 _Prove it, your dragon heart to her_

 _Prove it, you're her man_

 _Prove it, you deserve her man_

Harry thought deeply. His words were not expressive enough to show how much he loved her. Though Ginny had begged him to show her his Pensieve memory early on Christmas morning in the sitting room of the Burrow, now he thought that the memory would never indicate just how much he loved her. His true love would be proved naturally when he had completed the Auror training. Catching all the remaining Death Eaters would mean to protect her from any harm, so showing him engaging in his training to be a skilful Auror might prove his true love.

And he remembered his parents were twenty years old when they got married. When he finished his training, he would be twenty. He might be able to propose to her at the age.

Everybody was outside now to see Hogmanay fireworks. Multicolored, breathtaking fireworks lit up the dark winter sky. Watching spectacular firework sequences made Harry feel happy. He would bring back Ginny's affection and trust again. He had hope.

* * *

 **Author's Note : Lyrics of "Prove It" by SFeather.**

 **Many thanks to Katie who did a beta for me.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 From a Distance**

A gust of wind came into a small atelier of a Far East land. An old skilled craftsman talked to a young craftsman, "We'll have a cool summer this year." He shaded his eyes with his gnarled hand.

Kaito Fukuyama frowned and gripped his knife. He thought his broomstick company would beat their rival company, but the Chairman of the England Quidditch League adopted Firebolt as the recommended broomstick again. He was sure their skill was unsurpassable.

English wizards had used only natural wooden broomsticks, but he had an idea. He thought that Quidditch players might be able to fly faster if they tried his new products. He had compounded materials with carbon fiber. His new models could make them fly faster than the current models. If only he could convince a famous Quidditch player, maybe Harry Potter himself to try one of his new brooms.

"No, it's impossible", he sighed again. The young broomstick craftsman restarted scraping off the bark of cherry wood with his knife in his atelier.

* * *

The head of Auror Headquarters, Gawain Robards, leaned back in his office chair, staring at Harry. "You mean you have ability to transform two Animagi and you insist that you can't register one of them?"

"Yes, Sir. I registered one last year," said Harry.

"So what is the form of the one that you can't register?" He lifted his eyebrows.

"I can't tell you, sir."

"Why?"

"It's wiser to keep it secret," Harry mastered two animagi. One was a Stag which was the same as his Patronus. The other was a Chough. He acquired the sea bird animagi with the cypress wand he happened to get on the Druidic island.

Robards frowned, shook his head and said, "But Williamson knows both of them, doesn't he?"

Harry wavered between speaking honestly and feigning ignorance. He decided it was best to keep silent. Williamson was a partner of Proudfoot. They were senior Aurors that Mad-Eye Moody had trained.

Robards opened his mouth and said, "One more thing. House-elves at Parkinson Manor helped us when you were on a raid. How did that happen?"

"I can't answer, sir." Harry didn't want to tell his head that it was Kreacher who told other house-elves to help the Aurors. He felt it was wiser not to reveal everything to his enemies.

"Potter, I imagine it will be you who become the next head of Auror Headquarters. I can't understand why you can't answer my questions."

"More than a few Aurors have been cursed with the Confundus Charm or the Imperius Curse. The remaining Death Eaters and their allies seem to be responsible for it. That's why I feel I shouldn't reveal everything. "

"But I'm your head, Potter. I have a right to know. What about Kingsley? Does he know?"

"No, sir. I should have tried better to keep them secret, but Williamson was always there with me."

Robards tried to argue still but he was forced to give up, when someone knocked on the door. Slowly, the door opened and Draco Malfoy entered the office.

"Mr. Malfoy, I didn't allow you to come in," Robards prickled at Malfoy's rudeness.

"Sorry, sir but I think this is urgent," Malfoy spoke fast.

Harry asked, "Did you do it, Malfoy?"

Malfoy's nervous look turned to a favorable one. Yes, I did, Potter."

Robards looked irritated, "Potter, you still have something to tell me."

"Sorry, sir. I thought it would be better to report to you after Malfoy did it."

"Well, what did Malfoy do?" Robards said, giving Malfoy a sharp look.

"I made potion powder to identify the place where the crime occured ."

"Is it possible to make such potion?" Roberds glanced back at Harry.

Harry grinned at Malfoy and said,"Let's see if it works, Malfoy.

* * *

Harry fumbled the silver wrought metal palm-top mirror in his hand. The reflected light was emitted from the mirror under the warm spring sunlight after a shower. He didn't know how to use it well. He recalled the conversation with Andromeda inside the Potter's vault underground Gringotts last autumn. It was said that his grandfather had sent it to his grandmother, Dorea Black to prove his true love for her.

Ginny begged him to show his memory of the time when he was captured in the castle of Giant's Causeway at the Burrow during Christmas holiday. After Skeeter wrote a gossipy book about Harry's Love Life, there was high tension between Ginny and him. But he couldn't answer to her request because they couldn't use the Pensieve at Hogwarts or at Auror Headquarters for personal matters.

The situation around the relationship between him and Ginny had gotten worse since Dara Cadwagan, a daughter of the Druidic chieftain, started Hogwarts in January to learn about modern magic. All trainees were assigned a short intensive course to learn about old druidic runes taught by Bill Weasley every Friday afternoon. Sometimes Dara assisted him, and a few healers from St. Mungo's also joined them to learn about the ancient druidic glyphs to activate all kinds of curing stones.

He stared at the mirror again and brooded over the idea he should have taken Ginny to the spot in Auror Headquarters where the Pensieve was put at the middle of the night. He should have prepared to be blamed for breaking the Law or he should have whispered he loved her in front of dead Headmasters and Headmistresses of the portraits in McGonagall's office. He was lost in thoughts of his remorse when Ron began speaking to him.

"Harry, are you listening?" Ron nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

Harry almost dropped the mirror. It flipped itself in his hand so quickly that the reflected light shot wildly into his eyes, and he gasped and shouted,"Oi, it hurts!"

Ron looked puzzled and said,"Sorry, mate, but you had better stop using your old glasses. Hermione owled me to say that you should consult an ophthamologist."

"Does she mean a Muggle doctor?"

"You didn't read her owl for you, did you?" Ron raised his brows.

"No, I didn't," said Harry and he remembered an untouched owl from Hermione on the desk of his cubicle at Auror Headquarters.

They had been watching the old cottage by the small lake of Scotland, a location where local people witnessed two hooded wizards hiding. Williamson guessed that one of them might be Rabastan Lestrange. When Harry asked why, Williamson insisted that they loathed Harry and were always looking to pay him back, so hiding near Hogwarts seemed logical.

"If what Williamson thinks is right, why do they let only us watch? We're still trainees," grumbled Ron.

Harry didn't answer, but he guessed that it was because they had concluded that he and Ron were the best of the trainees.

They had announced that they would change the partners when new employees entered Auror Headquarters. Sometimes Blase Zabini joined Harry and Ron because his partner, Romilda Vane had quit her job when she found a young rich handsome wizard who worked in the section of the Sports Department in the Ministry. All trainees were given an invitation card for her wedding ceremony which would take place in August.

"Did you know she was already eighteen years old?" said Ron.

"Who?"

"Romilda Vane. She has been giving a false age. That's why our boss allowed her into the Auror trainee program. I never did find out why she was a year behind at Hogwarts, though. She'll probably ask you to make a speech at her wedding to represent the trainees.

"Yeah, I remember," Harry sighed.

The status of the Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World always brought him troublesome tasks. Lately, Harry had been thinking about starting his own family. He thought of the time when he had faced the fact that he had been one of Voldemort's horcruxes, an image of Ginny in a wedding dress suddenly popped into his head.

Most of the time he pondered the system at Auror Headquarters. He thought there were more efficient methods for tracing and trapping culprits. Nowadays, most of the criminals were small fries since the most of the remaining Death Eaters had been locked up. Even when he was thinking about work, his thoughts would occasionally drift back to Ginny.

He looked down the deep valley, he could see the steeple of the Hogwarts castle in the distance, where Ginny was studying or she might be training for Quidditch for the next house match. The distance between he and Ginny seemed insurmountable these days, not only physically, but emotionally as well. When they would meet in the Great Hall after their lessons on runes, she often had a cold attitude which was particularly nasty when Dara had been around him.

The root of every annoying matter was Rita Skeeter's book, so Harry persuaded Robards to let her drink Veritaserum soon after the winter holidays. She confessed that she had accepted a bribe from Pansy Parkinson and had been imprisoned for three months. Harry didn't tell Robards about Skeeter's unregistered Animagus form because he thought he could use the last card to prevent her from publishing anymore rubbish books or articles.

Hermione suggested that he brought suit against her for publishing the book, "Harry Potter and His Love Affair". But even if he had done it, Harry didn't think Ginny's attitude would change. He shoved the silver metal palm top mirror in his mole-skin pouch. When he touched the soft fur of the pouch, he remembered Hagrid, and he thought of visiting Hagrid after this mission. He thought a talk with Hagrid would cheer up his gloomy state of mind.

Ron was now talking with Hermione through the two-way mirror. It seemed that she was having a break after Potions. Harry returned his gaze to the entrance door of the cottage. It was so boring to wait for the unidentified hooded wizards, but Ron was talking with Hermione next to him, so it was him that had to watch the hiding place. He squinted at the window frame and the blinds of the cottage, how many times he had done that so far, but nothing had changed.

He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyelids, and yawned. He hadn't slept well since the winter holidays. He missed the warmth of Ginny's soft body when she snuggled up to him Christmas night on the camp bed in the Burrow. When he put on his glasses again, he saw a hooded wizard apparate in the spot near the cottage. He got alert and pulled out his holly wand. Ron sensed Harry's mood and he lowered his tone of voice and whispered to the two-way mirror in haste,

"I'll talk with you later, Hermione," and he shoved the two-way mirror in his pocket.

The hooded wizard entered the cottage. Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak on and hurried to the entrance of the cottage. Ron did a Disillusionment Charm upon him and followed Harry with his wand out in his hand, too. Harry felt thankful for Ron, who always followed him without question. Harry made sure the door was locked and pointed his holly wand at the knob and cast Unlocking Charm. As he had anticipated, the door wouldn't open. He shoved his wand into his pocket and grabbed the door knob, letting his inner magical power shoot into it. Finally, he heard the clicking sound. He entered the entrance hall gingerly, his hand fumbling with a cypress wand which would help him complete his Animagus transformation. His two Animagus forms had helped in the capture of culprits like the werewolves and the remaining snatchers hiding in the wilds.

He was fortunate to have his partner, Ron who also mastered doing Animagi during the winter. His Animagus form was an Otter which was the same as Hermione's Patronus. Thinking about Ron's animagus made Harry question his feelings for Ginny. He could transform into both a stag and a chough, neither of which were the same as Ginny's patronus. Did that mean he didn't really love her? Just then his weight on the old floor made a squeaking sound, and he was nearly shot the Stunning spell.

"Who's there?" the hooded wizard shouted.

Harry glanced back to be sure Ron had not been found yet and he reckoned Ron was still standing by the outside of the door. Harry waited holding his breath until the hooded wizard came to a conclusion that nobody was there. The wizard approached the entrance door muttering,

"Old decayed house…" the door creaked and shut.

Carefully Harry followed the wizard who went into the dining room where strands of dusty cobweb were hanging from the corner of the ceiling. The wizard pulled off his hood so that Harry could see his face, but he had never met the wizard before. The wizard bent over and touched one spot where it seemed there was a handle on the floor. Harry soon understood it was a cellar. The wizard vanished into the basement. Harry went back to the entrance door to unlock it and pulled off his Invisibility Cloak whispering to the spot where Ron was standing,

"Ron, become an animagus now."

An otter appeared in front of Harry, just as he was completing his transformation to a Chough. Harry as a Chough hopped into the dining room and the Otter, Ron followed him. Owing to their lightness as Animagus, they could go down into the bottom of the cellar without making any sound. The two of them concealed themselves behind the whiskey barrel. Harry peeped into the spot where the wizard was working, astonished to see all kinds of high-quality brooms piled up there. The man was casting a spell Harry had never heard. He then touched each broomstick with his wand, which caused them to gleam pale blue. What on earth was he doing? Harry's desire to know the reason had reached its peak.

Then he felt the nose of the Otter, Ron poke his body like he was asking the next move. Harry gazed at the man again. The man was continuing the same magic upon the brooms. Harry made up his mind and returned to his former figure, gestured towards Ron, who understood what Harry intended and did the same. The two trainee Aurors pulled out their own wands in each hand. Harry cast a nonverbal Binding spell upon the man from the back of the whiskey barrel.

"What the hell..?!" the man groaned bound by the heavy rope, his right hand snuck through the rope for his wand in his waistband, but Ron's movement was faster,

"Accio wand!" soon the wand in the waistband of the man hurtled into Ron's left hand.

* * *

"Well done, trainees," Williamson grinned at them.

The hooded wizard was sent to the confession room at the Auror Headquarters. Harry, Ron and Williamson had been staying in the cellar to investigate the smuggled brooms. They had never seen such high-class brooms before in any shops in Diagon Alley. Harry thought that some of them were made of cherry wood, for the trainees had learned a lot about different types of wood from Ollivander last autumn.

"Does Robards allow them to use Veritaserum during interrogation?" asked Harry.

"It depends on the allergy test," answered Williamson, who was now examining the smuggled broomsticks.

"The allergy test?" asked Ron.

"Robards ordered the staff of the Potions Laboratory to make a Potion to test for allergies to Veritaserum. Our boss has been cautious about using Veritaserum since one of snatchers passed out," answered Williamson taking pictures with the magical camera.

"Did they work out?" asked Harry.

"Yep," answered Williamson, who was now pushing a button of the camera to develop the film. He pulled the picture and muttered, "Hmm, he used Dark Magic. He seemed to hide the real performance of these brooms. What for?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Many thanks to a great beta reader, TreacleTart. Please leave review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 A Rosewood Broomstick**

Harry went back to his cubicle at the Auror Headquarters with Ron. Percy Weasley had been waiting there. He sat upright in Ron's seat.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"He is here as a representative of the Wiping Out Broom Smugglers Committee in the Department of Magical Transportation and Broom Regulatory Control office," said their boss, Gawain Robards gesturing towards Percy.

Percy looked at Harry tensely and stood up from his seat so abruptly that the file of parchment on his knees fell down to the floor. Harry guessed that Percy regretted giving Ginny the new Rita Skeeter book for Christmas. It had been that book that caused the rift between Harry and Ginny. Sensing Percy's feelings, Harry forced a smile and picked up the file on the floor.

Percy returned a smile awkwardly and opened the file, "We've collected information about brooms smuggled from abroad these past few months, but we can't push the broom flight envelope any more. We need Aurors."

They could see the amount of data about the countries where the smuggled brooms were found in the file and Harry noticed that Hogwarts was among them.

"We suspect that someone is trying to re-export these broomsticks to get a large profit. We think he must be a remaining Death Eater," Robards explained.

"Sir, why do you think so? Do you have some sort of proof?" asked Harry.

Robards smiled at Harry musingly and said, "Potter, I'm glad that you've learned just as I expected you," He put his right hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry was a little baffled and asked, "I don't understand, Sir."

Robards chuckled and said, "When you first started here, you tended to rely on your gut feeling too much, but you've changed."

Harry could barely maintain a straight face. Before he became an Auror, he had been a bit too reckless.

Robards grinned at him and said, "Well, their money always flows in to Britain but we can't identify to whom, so all we have to do is to find out who gathers these money and what is their true purpose. Two of you did a good job," and he dismissed them.

The next day Harry and Ron were given a day off. Harry missed Ginny, and thought of visiting her under his Invisibility Cloak without being noticed by her, but he put his feeling aside. He was determined to visit Hagrid instead.

When Neville welcomed Harry by opening the entrance gates to Hogwarts, saying, "I thought you weren't coming until Friday."

Harry shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and said, "Well, I'm off duty today, so I came to visit Hagrid."

They were silent as they walked around the building. Harry felt thankful that Neville wasn't the type to ask a lot of questions, particularly questions about his relationship with Ginny.

Harry remembered the time when he had tried to explain to Ginny that he couldn't use Pensieve memory to prove that he hadn't willingly slept with Dara Cadwagan. When he had been a captive of Dara's father, the Druidic Chieftan of Northern Ireland, he was quite certain that Dara had given him love potion to lure him in. Ginny had avoided any time alone with Harry since reading Rita Skeeter's rotten book about Harry's secret relationship with a certain daughter of a specific Druid.

When they reached the top of the hill, Neville opened his mouth, "Well, I have to be ready for the next lesson tomorrow. Say hello to Hannah for me."

Harry was puzzled and asked, "Why?"

Neville stuttered slightly," She's been worried about keeping up with Auror's works. She's consulted with me on it several times. She's just too good-natured to capture Dark Wizards, you know."

"So you're going out with her," said Harry suddenly feeling lonely.

Recently, Michael Corner had announced his engagement to Cho and all of his other friends seemed to be finding their partners. Even Seamus, who used to go drinking with him, had started getting off of work early. Harry suspected that he must have a girlfriend. Grinning at Neville, Harry said "You two make a good couple. Hannah will be happy with you. I think Professor McGonagall will set up a good environment for Hannah to graduate Hogwarts. What she has learned as a trainee will be counted towards her lessons for graduation."

"Yeah, I think so. She's learned a lot about DADA, runes and potions at the Auror Headquarters, but her herbology knowledge is lacking. When she returns to school, I think that's something I can help her with." Neville smiled brightly and returned to the castle.

Harry pulled on his Invisibility cloak just in case Dara happened to find him. Walking down the hill towards Hagrid's hut, the sight of smoke trailing from the smoke stack cheered his dejected mood. Grinning at the thought of copper kettles and fireplaces, Harry pulled off his Invisibility cloak, raised his fist and knocked on the door, calling out, "Hagrid, it's me. Harry!"

The door was flung open and Fang started barking frantically, jumping to lick Harry's face.

Once Fang was out of the way, an enormous bearded face beamed down at Harry, "Want a cuppa?" Hagrid said as he gestured Harry towards a seat.

Harry got inside and found Hermione near the enormous wooden table. "If I had known you were here, I wouldn't have visited," Harry muttered. He was avoiding her as well because he was sure she would ask about his relationship with Ginny.

Hagrid strode over to the kettle and splashed boiling water into two of his bucket shaped mugs.

"How's your brother?" asked Harry before Hermione had a chance to open her mouth.

"Yeah, he's fine. Living in the Forbidden Forest. 'Is English is gettin better, you know. Hermione sometimes visits 'im with me. Grawp likes her," Hagrid beamed at Hermione.

Harry stared at Hermione with a questioning look.

She raised her eyebrows and said, "We're friends, Harry. We fought the War here together last year. He helped us a lot."

"Yeah, I remember very well, but did you really teach him English?" asked Harry.

Hermione looked down at her mug like she was attempting to focus her thoughts, and said, "I've learned a lot about Giants and half-Giants in the library and from the story you told me."

Harry remembered that he had told her about Oisin Quinn, a half-Giant who worked as a cook at Cadwagan's castle in Northern Ireland.

"So?"

"They are cleverer than we think. Speaking different languages is not so important," whispered Hermione.

"And?" he said in a sharp tone of voice.

"I've come to a conclusion," said Hermione gingerly.

Harry was staring at her without saying anything. He had fallen into the habit of doing wandless Legilimency over the last few months. Although it wasn't as clear without his wand, he was still able to pick up fragments of memories. He could get the gist of what Hermione was thinking without causing headache to both of them. She was full of confidence about her theory. His mind eyes caught a pile of books and her quill and parchments. Then Harry noticed a rosewood broomstick in the corner behind Hermione. His face got strained when he felt a slight of dark magical power from it.

"Harry, your look scares me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry softened his expression, but he kept glancing at the broomstick. He had to check it later.

" 'Arry is an Auror, Hermione. 'e'll be the bes since the Aurors 'istory started," Hagrid looked satisfied grinning at Harry. Want rock cakes? "

Hagrid's enormous hands picked up a plate of rock cakes as he whispered to Harry. "Spending time with Grawp is getting ter be her routine after her studyin' these days. She mighta missed you an Ron an the time yer spent talkin in my hut. Three of yeh used ta be always together."

Hagrid's words caused Harry to become aware of his best friend.

"So what's your conclusion?" asked Harry, this time gently to Hermione.

"Well, they do anything we want if we become their friends."

"Yeah, I know. Grawp fought for us against enemy Giants last year."

"I've been helping him memorize the faces of the remaining Death Eaters from the wanted posters," said Hermione.

"What?" this time it was Harry to be puzzled.

"It worked," Hermione looked content. "Grawp nearly succeeded in capturing one of them, but to our disappointment he was able to escape in his Animagus form."

Harry was startled and asked, "Wait, you said, Grawp nearly caught one of them? How did he do that?"

"We've used Gnomes. I made hoods and I put a picture of the culprit on the top of each hood, trained Grawp to catch them running around in the forest. "

"Gnomes are too tiny for Grawp to see," said Harry.

"Oh, he has good eyesight. He can catch insects flying in the air. Speaking of eyesight, you need to see an ophthalmologist. Have you read my owl mail?"

"Eh, yeah, " he lied.

"I can refer you to a good doctor. Maybe if you were to wear contact lenses, Ginny might fall in love with you again. You'd look more handsome with them."

Harry didn't like the direction the conversation was headed and quickly changed the subject. "Hagrid, did you witness Grawp capture one of them?"

"Yep. We almos captured 'im. But he ran away leavin' the broomstick," Hagrid's enormous finger pointed at the broomstick that Harry had noticed earlier.

Disappointed, Harry pushed the locks of hair out of his face and knitted his brows, thinking hard. "Can you give me some more detail, Hagrid? What did the Death Eater look like?"

"He was thin an' bearded," said Hagrid gesturing with his enormous hands.

Harry wondered if he might be Rabastan Lestrange, who was also thin and asked Hermione, "Do you think he was Lestrange?"

"Well, he might be, but we couldn't identify him clearly. It was so dark in the forest."

"What about his Animagus form?" Harry asked her sharply. What the hell was he doing in the forbidden forest?

"It was like a big dog or a wolf," answered Hermione. "You can check what his Animagus form is in the Ministry."

"I doubt that he's a registered Animagus." Harry said as he stood up from the table, taking a step closer to the broomstick. Pulling a magical camera out of his mole-skin pouch, he asked, "Did you touch it?"

"No, I didn't."

Harry threw Hagrid a questioning look. Then Hagrid admitted,

"Eh, I might touch it, 'Arry, I 'ave ta carry it."

Harry pressed for an answer, "Didn't you feel anything when you touched it?"

"Nothing. I shoulda told yeh when we found it," said Hagrid sheepishly.

* * *

Draco Malfoy squinted at the bottle of powder. How many kinds of Potions Powder had he invented? Although Potter's Goblin-made, wrought metal cauldron had helped a little, these achievements still might have brought him the Order of Merlin first class, had he not been a Death Eater. He sighed deeply. He had almost been sent to Azkaban for his crimes. It was only the testimony of Professor Snape's portrait that had saved him. As potions adviser of the Auror Headquarters, he had been spending a painful amount of time working towards his goal. Suddenly, his concentration was broken when a red headed wizard entered the laboratory.

"Is that the allergy test potion?" asked Ronald Weasley.

Ron and his brother, George had ordered him to make his first product, detective powder. Most of the officers in the Ministry now used it when they opened their owl mail, particularly if it was from an unidentified person. Draco understood that he should appreciate them for giving him the chance to live again, but he couldn't allow himself to show it. He had no respect for blood traitors.

Even Granger had been helpful to him. She had given him the suggestion to make detective powder and also helped him remove the dark mark from his arm, however, his stubborn pride wouldn't allow him to show her any gratitude. None of the Slytherins could accept the Muggle Born's supremacy.

Weasley stepped out of the laboratory to hand the allergy test for Veritaserum to Williamson. Turning to the sink to wash his hands, Draco heard footsteps approaching. His old rival with the jet black hair was standing right behind him.

"Malfoy, your experiment reached the first goal. But I've been wondering if it is possible to mass-produce powder that identifies the scene of the crime."

Draco's prophecy had come true. Great Harry Potter was here in his office, once again asking for his help. Sighing, he answered, 'Potter, just think about how long it will take to brew a potion from scratch. Snape started to train me, but then I quit halfway through Hogwarts."

Harry was now sitting on the stool by the sink staring at the white blond-headed wizard. Draco couldn't feel comfortable with Harry sitting like that in his sacred laboratory. Harry's silence said a lot. There was a rumor that he could do wandless Legilimency and that nobody could fool him, except Robards and the Minister. Though Draco had taken both Occlumency and Ligilimency lessons from Snape, he had no confidence in his Occlumency skills. Harry's green eyes seemed to be burning through him. Finally, he gave up, sighing, 'Okay. I'll give it a try. I do have one favour though. Can you try to get Robards to give me a raise?"

Harry grinned at Malfoy with satisfaction, "I will."

* * *

The young Gryffindor Seeker flew up to the goal hoops and soon darted down at the glittering snitch. His jet-black hair stood on end against the changeable spring wind, the sight of the outstanding catch reminded the beautiful red-headed witch of her boyfriend who had a lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. She had put her pang to see him down at the bottom of her heart for so long, until she could find the answer to why he couldn't explain the truth to her satisfactorily. But this feeling was blown aside when she witnessed Andrew crash against the hard ground after catching the golden Snitch. She dashed to the spot where the young Seeker fell down from his broom, and Demelza followed her from the stands.

Ginny bellowed, "Andrew, don't do that again, I've told you! You don't have to show off!"

Andrew Deverill stood up, wiping dirt off his cheek with his sleeves, and retorted, "It's not showing-off at all. I must be ready for all situations, so I want to try every possible strategy."

"If we lose you, there will be no spare."

"But, of all people, your boyfriend taught me this technique," he stared at Ginny defiantly.

Ginny raised her brows, "You were barely saved from a serious injury, what if next time" － her words were soon cut short.

"If I get a serious injury, you'll be a Seeker! I know you can play. I heard you did a very good job when Mr. Potter couldn't play in his sixth year."

"That's enough!" Ginny felt irritated, when she heard Andrew mention Harry many times though she didn't know why, She pulled out her wand before she knew what she was doing.

Her teammate was at a loss, Demelza could do nothing, but walked about between Andrew and Ginny, and she wished earnestly their former-captain, Harry had been there. Why did their Harry choose to be a bloody Auror? He should have come back to Hogwarts to be their captain again. The other Beaters, Jimmy and Ritchie came down to intervene, sensing their captain's serious mood, for they knew her hex very well. Andrew could never win against her. Andrew understood the situation was getting worse, he stormed out of the Quidditch pitch frustrated that Ginny Weasley prohibited the acrobatic dive he had just mastered. He had a crush on her once, she was the first witch he loved, but sometimes she was too protective like his mother. If his hero, Harry Potter had been there, the situation would have been changed. Gryffindor captain should be a man. He concluded his own feeling that had nowhere to go. He shoved open the door of boys' locker room, flung his Quidditch uniform over his shoulder and took out a sheet of parchment and a quill from the pocket of the robes hung on the wall, and started scribbling at the small table.

 _Mr. Potter_

 _The Easter holiday is coming. Could you stop by after your work during holidays? I need your help. It is Gryffindor versus Slytherin in the next match. The new Slytherin Seeker is really skillful. I must beat him._

 _Andrew_

* * *

The culprit reacted to the allergy test for Veritaserum so the head of the Aurors ordered them to examine the broomsticks they had confiscated from the old cottage near Hogwarts. They were now encircling the rosewood broomstick carried from Hagrid's hut. Proudfoot levitated the broomstick and looked at it closely, pointing his wand at it carefully. He kept chanting the incantation to reveal Dark Magic for a while and heaved a sigh of disappointment.

"Well?" A grey haired wizard inquired.

"I couldn't identify the magic, sir," answered Proudfoot stroking his bald head.

Robards pursed his lips and said, "The photos show someone has done the same Dark Magic cast on the smuggled broomsticks to hide the real performance of these broomsticks at the cottage. Do you know any other Aurors or Unspeakables who can identify the Dark Magic?"

"No, sir, but outside the Ministry, you know them, sir?"

Robards groaned, "Lucius Malfoy, he is out of the question. He will never tell us the truth even if I do Legilimency, that's why he could survive the Dark Lord's harassing," Roberds shuddered, Harry wondered why.

"The other skillful Occlumency caster was Severus Snape."

Harry was startled and looked at Robards. His boss noticed Harry's stare and nodded and continued,

"He was good at Legilimens, too. It is too famous nowadays that the Death Eaters were trained in Occlumency and Legilimency by the Dark Lord. That's why we added the new training curriculum," Robards kept staring at Harry, and seemed to guess he could be equal to Snape. Harry could score the highest mark in Occlumency and Legilimency among trainees during some lessons, but he hadn't expected that he and Ron would be ordered to go to Hogwarts.

Robards said, "We should stop relying on Dumbledore's last secret warrior who has already died, however our trainees will bring back the vital information after research at Hogwarts. Potter, Weasley follow the instructions of your Mentors during Easter holidays," and the meeting was dismissed.

Ron groaned and muttered, "I thought we could have a break during Easter holidays."

"We can meet Hermione and Hagrid," Harry answered back.

"Yeah, but Hermione had a plan to go to Camden Town, on a kind of date."

"Oh," Harry felt lonely again.

"Of course, you can come with us. She has wanted you to consult a Muggle eye healer who lives in Camden Town. He is also a wizard."

"Thanks, but I don't feel like being a third wheel on your date," he grabbed the Floo Powder by the hearth in the office.

When Harry stepped out from the hearth of the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Teddy with turquoise blue hair toddled towards Harry. He knelt down with open arms to hold Teddy. He grinned wide to hear his godson's calling his name, "Arryee."

Andromeda beamed at her grandson held by her deceased favorite cousin's godson and said,

"Teddy's birthday is coming. I'd like to invite all the Weasley family and Narcissa during Easter holidays, do you mind?"

Harry couldn't answer instantly, remembering the white-blonde headed witch, Malfoy's mother. She continued to talk,

"Of course you can invite your friends, too," and she threw her inquiring stare at him.

Harry couldn't answer still, for inviting the Weasley family meant Ginny was coming. He was afraid of being treated as just her friend or like a brother by her.

"You don't like my sister, Cissy, do you?" Andromeda stared at him, her heavily lidded eyes reminded him of Bellatrix Lestrainge sometimes, though Andromeda's hair was brown and her lips were not thin.

"Oh, it's okay with me. It was your sister who saved my life during the battle of Hogwarts," now he was holding up Teddy in his arms, Teddy's hair turned to Harry's jet-black one from turquoise blue.

"Are you sure?" she stared at him with her concerned look.

"Yes, I'm sure," he grinned at her.

Andromeda smiled and added casually, "Cissy will take Draco with her," and she went out of the kitchen to the bathroom upstairs to give her grandson a bath.

It took a few minutes for his old rival's name to sink in, though he and his training mates had had a lecture about Potions from Malfoy at the Potions Laboratory inside the Auror Headquarters. He felt a tiny soft hand touch his cheek, strode out of the kitchen holding Teddy in his arms, climbed up a flight of stairs, and talked to Andromeda from behind, "They can't come here themselves, they should at least be watched by Aurors,"

"The matter is settled then, Harry. You and your best friend are Aurros, aren't you?"

"Eh, well, right," Harry consented unwillingly.

"You are Teddy's godfather. Please write an invitation letter to Mrs. Weasley. I'll owl to Cissy," she carried Teddy in her arms from Harry's arms, went inside the bathroom.

Harry went back to his room, threw off his Auror robes and saw a typical Hogwarts owl swoop down outside the window. It soared through the window he opened, dropped the small envelope from its beak at his feet, then zoomed outside and off across the street. He ripped open the envelope in expectation that Ginny might have written a letter for him, and read the letter inside holding his horses. To his disappointment it was from a young Gryffindor Seeker. When he finished reading, he had a little hope. Quidditch would help him to get back Ginny's trust in him.

The next day the Auror wrapped the rosewood broomstick Hagrid found and the cherry wood broomstick they seized at the old cottage in hard large paper. Proudfoot told Harry and Ron,

"Don't touch them with your bare hands."

Harry and Ron put on dragon-skin gloves George made, and held the wrapped broomstick carefully in each hand. They stood in the front of the hearth of the office, grabbed the Floo Powder and shouted together,

"Headmistress's office, Hogwarts!"

When they stepped out of the hearth, McGonagall was waiting for them, she poured Earl Grey tea and urged them to take shortbread. She nodded towards the wrapped packages they carried and said, "Are those the cursed broomsticks?"

"Yes, Professor," said Harry and he looked up at the portrait of Snape.

He was awake, gazing at Harry, who felt his mentor's unspeakable expressions on his face, he sometimes looked to hate him, and the next moment he looked to care about him. Snape in the portrait opened his mouth after giving Harry a long stare,

"Potter. Why are you grudging your magical strength? I have nothing to teach you."

Harry couldn't understand what Snape told him, "But professor, I can't decipher the Dark Magic recorded on the magical camera nor find out the trace cast on these brooms. Even our head couldn't..." his words were cut short, and he heard the unexpected advice in his drawling voice.

"I can't believe your boss hasn't ordered you to read the culprit's mind yet. However, a new DADA professor may be able to give you advice. Minerva, call Professor Scrimgeour."

McGonagall went out of her office to call Gaius Scrimgeour. Harry tried retorting, "But professor, I can only get the fragment of the other's mind like an outline. I can't read like when I was one of his Horcruxes."

Ron gasped when he heard the word, horcruxes.

"How many times have you tried Legilimency since you read Draco's mind?"

Harry counted. He had done it twice. Both times were unintentional, he could just read the state of their mind: one was Hermione's mind last week and the other was Ginny's during Christmas time. The fragment of Hermione's was filled with satisfaction and Ginny's was full of sadness, which brought Harry to be lost in contemplation. Ron poked him to pay attention to Snape.

"I did twice, sir. But they were imperfect. When I could read Malfoy's mind before, he let me read his mind easily. There was no barrier."

Snape sneered, "Draco owes you his life-bet, that's why he allowed you to invade his mind, and he almost mastered Occlumency for fear against the Dark Lord. But you've still…" but Snape's words were cut short when Dumbledore's of the portrait coughed. Harry's great Mentor beamed at him and said,

"Harry, believe your magical strength. I heard from Kingsley you had done wandless Legilimens upon your fellow workers during training. I reckon you've done them unconsciously even when you're off duty."

"Oh, I didn't count those. Yes, I could get the highest mark among trainees, sometimes I do unconsciously. But I have no confidence whether I will find out the vital information from the culprit. The training was just like guessing how the fellow worker spent the other night or whether he or she was in a good mood or not."

"Legilimency invades people's privacy so the curriculum is restricted inside the Auror training. And you could guess the right answer, couldn't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, almost yes, sir, but what if the culprit was superior to me? He might find out my secret."

Dumbledore stared at Harry with his piercing blue eyes and said, "Your boss is also afraid of the same thing. Before the tragedy of professor Scrimgeour's father, Robards was captured once, the Dark Lord invaded his mind and drew the vital information about the deceased Minister's hiding, which became a trigger for the assassination. That's why Gawain Robards never uses Legilimency since then."

Harry was stunned to hear about his Head's trauma.

"But Harry, it was you that finally could close your mind against the Dark Lord's invading. You had better have more experience before confronting Rabastan Lestrange. And don't avoid a daughter of Druid. For example, the Fidelius Charm which is used to conceal a secret inside an individual soul is said to be the most ancient spell invented by a Druidic warlock. She will help you," Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

"But professor," Harry tried to retort and stopped. How could he confess about his relationship with Ginny closely connected with Dara's crush on him? Then the door of the office was open, McGonagall entered the room with professor Scrimgeour. A son of the former Minister glanced at Harry and turned his gaze at the two broomsticks on the table in the center of the office. He pulled out his wand and examined them. His wand emitted blue light when he chanted the incantation,

"Specialis Revelio," the same spell Proudfoot cast.

"What do you think?" McGonagall urged him to say words with her anxious look.

"Dark Magic holding the inner power inside the object…,"he mumbled and touched his wand tip to the two broomsticks again and asked Harry,

"Did the Aurors inspect the culprit's wand?"

Harry answered, "Yes, we did, sir. The response was the same as the magical camera. He seemed to have cast the magic which hold its real performance."

Scrimgeour nodded contemplating and looked up at the portrait of Snape and said,

"Well, professor Snape, could you please tell me the secret spell which is effective against the unidentified Dark Magic?" his voice contained sarcastic tone.

Snape looked sneered defiantly and said, "It's not a secret spell at all. The spell is simple. Finish Absconditus, one of common concealing charms among Death Eaters."

"Is it so simple?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Believe me. You can use the spell to release the effect of Dark Magic, because the Death Eaters often cast the concealing charms to finish their magic to hide the secret spell inside the object from the Auror. You can erase the curse at least so that you can send them back to the broomstick makers. But the trace marks will be lost forever."

"We have two options. To send them to the makers safely or to keep them in the condition that they contain dark magic inside. We should choose the former," Scrimgeour chanted pointing his wand at the each broomstick, "Finite Absconditus."

The two broomsticks gleamed pale pink. Snape said,

"Now you can touch them with bare hands. And the makers can inspect its performance anytime from now. But we cannot find out why they cast the concealing charms to hide the real performance of these broomsticks and what Dark Magic they used before finishing with the concealing charms without letting the culprits tell the truth," and Snape stared at Harry again.

"Robards is afraid of casting Legilimens. The failure of his Occlumency against the Dark Lord caused the assassination of my father. He has been blaming himself from that day," said Scrimgeour bitterly, and looked up at Dumbledore like begging him for his advice.

"The last two key wizards, Kingsley and," Dumbledore paused and turned his gentle gaze to Harry and said,

"Harry, the Minister has much information so it's too dangerous to let Kingsley do Legilimens. He can't help you this time. It might be a big challenge for you, but we believe in you."

Harry swallowed hard, felt Ron touch his shoulder with his hand, he whispered,

"You can do it. Me and Hermione will help you. Practice, use us before facing the hooded wizard."

Harry couldn't believe his ears and stared at Ron. Ron grinned wide and said, "We have known each other very well since three of us met in the Hogwarts Express."

Dumbledore said in his satisfaction, "This is your strength. Your friendship will lead you along."

* * *

After their reporting to Robards about progress through the Floo Network, Ron went up to Head Girl's room to see Hermione. Harry headed down to the Quidditch pitch, pulled over his Invisibility Cloak in haste when he noticed a blonde-headed witch, Dara Cadwagan who had a crush on him. He passed her holding his breath, for he was not ready to see her though Dumbledore gave him advice to learn the vital magical technique from her, feeling her druidic skeptical stare that showed she felt his magical aura. Old magic was scary, she reached her hand out for him, and she missed pulling off his Invisibility Cloak. He felt relieved as six goal hoops came into his view, and he made his Firebolt bigger. Soon after he pulled off his Invisibility Cloak in the stands, he received an enthusiastic welcome from his old teammates, except the beautiful red-headed witch. He noticed Ginny's intense stare out of the corner of his eye being hugged from the other teammates, thought hard about the first attractive lines to say to her, to coax her smile, and if possible her kisses. When his clear green eyes met her chocolate brown eyes, Andrew jumped at him shouting,

"Mr. Potter! I mastered your acrobatic dive!"

"Wow, really? Show me," Harry tried saying cheerfully and followed the boy wizard.

Andrew shouted loudly, "Demelza, release the Snitch!" and he mounted his broomstick and flew up to the air.

Harry noticed Andrew's broom was new, a cherry wood. He got on his Firebolt, kicked off the ground and rose into the spot where Andrew was streaking around. Harry shouted,

"Where did you buy your new broomstick?"

Andrew couldn't catch his words and shouted back in the wind, "What did you say?"

Harry muttered, "Sonorous" to amplify his voice and said, "Your new broom, how did you get it?"

Andrew grinned wide and shouted back, "It's very good, light in the wind and handy to steer. You can get the same type of this model, Hayabusa by owl mail-order sales from Japan," and he seemed to find the Snitch, he started doing his acrobatic dive.

Harry grinned at the young Seeker's technique, soaring down after Andrew. Their foot touched the ground at the same time, and he patted Andrew's shoulder satisfied and said,

"You did a good job. Gryffindor will win," and he tried to draw more information about the cherry wood broomstick from him.

Just then Ginny talked to them, she huffed, "I'm the Captain, Harry, don't give him instructions."

"Oh, I didn't intend to. I just wanted to see his technique. You must be proud of him. He is a really good Seeker," Harry tried smiling.

"Yes, he is one of those unbeatable Seekers, like you, but he will stay for weeks in the Hospital Wing like you did, if he never gives up the acrobatic dive you taught him," she snapped at him.

"Oh…," Harry lost his words and grimaced to become aware of the fact that she hadn't forgiven him at all. He barely managed to say, "Believe in your team mates. They know how important the next match is," he continued talking quietly. Her expression seemed to be softened by his words, so he took a step closer to her, with one more step, he would be able to feel her breath, but he halted. He was afraid of being thrown back off her. He admired her fresh and youthful beauty radiating from her in his mind with pain. He suppressed his impulse to pull her in his arms and added, "Put your trust in him. He'll surely bring you the victory," and he left the pitch.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please leave your thought about this story below. Thank you!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 Eye Healer in a Muggle Town**

The Aurors were pressed work till Saturday during the Easter holidays. They released the curses cast on the smuggled broomsticks, and sent them back to the confirmed makers in cooperation with staff from the Department of Broom Control office, including Percy Weasley. Unconfirmed ones, most of them were presumed as Asian makers, were stored in the Auror Headquarters as confiscated evidence.

* * *

They celebrated Teddy's first birthday on Easter Sunday in April. One of impressive memories for Harry was the time when Mrs Weasley hugged Andromeda saying the words that she had hesitated to do many times before,

"Forgive me for your elder sister, I…" she broke off, glanced back at her only daughter she protected from Bellatrix's killing curse, Ginny looked tense.

Andromeda patted the back of Mrs Weasley and said, "Bella invited her own misfortunes. She asked for her death. I might have known she deserved the way she died since the time when she became a Death Eater."

After lunch they enjoyed an Easter egg hunting for Teddy. Every time the toddler grabbed the chocolate egg and shook it with joy, they repeated, "Awwh, he looks so cute" or "He is damn handsome like Remus." or "Look at his hair, it turned my color!"

Even Narcissa Malfoy let her compliment out in short, "How sweet," and she held him up in her arms.

Harry was grinning at them happily. Then he felt someone stare at him. He noticed it was Ginny, whose eyes were filled with lots of emotion. When he took a step closer, she walked away at a quick pace. He followed after her, but he was blocked. George whispered Harry, "See if he deserves his title," and he smirked at Malfoy.

Malfoy had been sneering at Ron who was taking on a job, eating chocolates which started melting after Teddy's egg hunting. He had been keeping a distance from the spot where Ron and Hermione were sitting by the hearth. "What did you do to him?" asked Harry, amused.

George showed him a box of Pucking Pastilles which made the eater vomit.

Hermione approached them and admonished George, "You should stop playing a prank on him. He works for the Auror Headquarters now."

"Owing to Snape, Malfoy gained his position. I'm testing whether he really deserves it or not."

"You call that a test?" she shook her head.

As George announced, Malfoy turned pale suddenly and dashed to the bathroom upstairs. Harry tried to follow him, but George stopped him.

In ten minutes or so, Malfoy came back, straightening up his collar of his black shirt with a flask of potion in his hand.

George whistled, "I didn't expect this. He passed the test."

* * *

Dudley Dursley was shocked when Agneta stared at him with her curled lashes told him she didn't think she had been going out with him, she said in her Nordic accent,

"I don't like your flabby muscles. You need to shape up, take care," and she stood up and left.

He was sitting alone for a while. She was the first girl he fancied. She seemed to have gazed at him with great interest when his old best mate, Piers Polkiss informed her he had been the Junior Inter-school Boxing Champion of the South East, he couldn't believe she had just dumped him, turned his gaze out of the window.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. He caught a very familiar profile with spectacles among the crowd. He stood up, paid a bill and he went out of the coffee shop, followed the jet-black head of his only cousin in the din and bustle of a town when the dusk gathered around Camden Town Sunday afternoon. His cousin was with his companions, a red-haired man and a bushy brown-haired girl. He edged through the crowd in the narrow street, blinked his eyes again. He lost them. All he could do was just hanging around the spot where they vanished.

* * *

The Fidelius Charm, Harry had experienced this charm the second time. The ancient magic made him feel weird always.

Hermione cleared her throat and said brightly, "Well, here we arrived finally. We're lucky Dr. Higgins treats a patient from our world only on the first Saturday of the month. He usually treats Muggle serious patients on Saturdays. Dr. Higgins?" she called the name.

Harry was startled when the old silver-grey wizard came out from the back room. He resembled a druidic chieftain, Cadwagan. His piercing green bloodshot eyes met Harry's green ones. The eye asked Harry who he was before he shut his mind, he invaded Harry's mind. He found Harry's secret, unregistered Animagus form, a Chough and the fact that he had been one of Voldemort's horcruxes and his mother's death cry…

"Stop it!" Harry bellowed and his magical aura emitted from his body. He hated doing Occlumency in the unexpected situation. He panted hard and went down on his knees.

Hernione crouched down and hugged him from behind and said, "Harry, are you okay?"in her anxious tone."Dr. Higgins, what did you do to him?"

Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it at the old warlock, cautiously.

Higgins held up his hands and said in his hoarse voice, "Forgive me. It's my habit of invading the mind of the young warlock who has green eyes. Please don't worry, young man. I won't tell your secret to anybody. What's your name?" and he sat down on the swivel chair which creaked.

Harry glared at Dr. Higgins, stood up and said reluctantly, "Harry Potter."

Higgins dipped his old large quill in an ink bottle carefully and asked, "And your middle name?" his hand was slightly trembling for his old age.

"James," Harry edged closer to the antique desk, on which druid runic spiral patterns engraved the edge.

"Your age?"

"Eighteen."

"Are you married?"

"Eh, no," Harry felt his life suddenly as meaningless without Ginny.

Higgins threw his glance at Harry and muttered, "Not yet," and wrote down the words, "eighteen, single"on the parchment on which the two magical photos were pasted.

Harry noticed soon they were his parents'. He threw his inquiring look to Hermione, she whispered back to Harry.

"I gave them to him when he asked for. Professor McGonagall allowed me to copy the photos of Head Boys and Head Girls in the past."

"Your short-sightedness was inherited from your father's side obviously," Higgins looked up from the photo of his father with spectacles and said, "But your eyes," he stared at Harry again.

"My mother's," Harry said instantly and wondered how many times he answered the same question, more than twice he counted, most of them who admired his green eyes were dead, Lupin, Snape, Dumbledore, Sirius…but his melancholy reminiscence was broken when Higgins told,

"You don't understand what I say at all," and he let Harry alone come in the consultation room and said, "You inherited your mother's old magic. Your mother's ancestors were druids."

"Why can you say that?" asked Harry, who tried to remember what Snape had told him before.

The old doctor gestured towards the Muggle ophthalmic equipment to inspect the eyes. He urged him to take off his glasses. When Harry removed his spectacles and sat at the equipment, Higgins said what Harry couldn't expect at all.

"Potter is Pure-Blood, and your mother's former name was Evans, right?"

"Yes, sir," answered Harry and he felt the air shot from the front into his eyes.

The eye healer said,"I inherited old magical power from my grandmother. Her last name was Evans. Evans means 'young warrior' in Welsh. Druidic power influenced Wales once upon a time a long ago."

Harry was astonished. He leant off the equipment feeling his blurred vision and asked in expectation,"Do you have your family tree?"

"No, I don't. My parents were both Muggles. My grandmother learned her magic in Ireland. She brought back a druidic healing stone that helped the weak-eyed, which was how my father started his ophthalmological clinic in this Muggle town," Higgins stood up slowly from his seat and turned around to the potions shelf fitted with glass.

When he opened the door of the shelf, a young brunette with her long black hair in plait looked into a room and asked,"Doctor, old Muggle patients are waiting. How long will it take?"

Harry heard Ron say outside of the room,"Blimey, she is Parvati."

"No, she is not," Hermione answered back.

"They are suffering from early glaucoma,"Higgins heaved a deep sigh, and informed her in his hoarse voice,"Ten minutes. Make them herbal tea."

"Yes, Doctor," she went back to the back room.

Higgins crouched down, took out a bottle, the liquid inside was greenish brown, he said, "Which do you prefer, Muggle contact lens or applying eye lotion?"

Harry imagined his wearing contacts every morning. He couldn't put substances in his eyes, he said,"I prefer eye lotion, sir."

"In the morning and before you sleep. Two drops, each eye," he put the greenish brown liquid into a phial and plugged with a syringe cap and handed it to Harry and said, "One Galleon."

Harry took out a gold coin and said,"Doctor, when is your regular holiday?"

"Every Thursday, why?"

"The talk about druidic old magic you mentioned, I would like to know more so," Harry stared at Higgins.

"What did I tell you? I've become terribly forgetful, off you go, my patients are waiting," he waved his hand, and he went back hastily to the back room.

Harry had been standing in dumb in front of the consulting room until Hermione touched his shoulder, she peered into his eyes and said, "Let's go, Harry. You'll have work tomorrow. We should be back to Hogwarts. You will visit here again when you need a refill in your eye lotion phial."

When they were going to do apparition, a stout Muggle man moved towards them slowly. They exchanged significant looks, Ron muttered, "Who is he? I'm afraid we were seen to come out of…"

"You don't have to worry. He can't find Dr. Higgins' clinic for wizards and witches. The Fidelius Charm is broken only when the secret keeper divulges the information to someone. Besides he is a Muggle," whispered back Hermione.

Harry tried to rummage for Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes inside his mole skin pouch, but he stopped. He noticed who he was. "Dudley?"

The fat man lumbered to them and smiled sheepishly and said, "Hi, Harry. I've been thinking of you since you left us last year. Though your staffs of Order told us you're fine, but I couldn't believe you survived."

Harry felt a small pang that he couldn't explain what it was and just smiled back, and remembered their last parting in the village of Little Whinging. And he felt guilty for not making contact with them at all. He opened his mouth, "Hello, Big D. I'm glad to see you again. Where do you live now?"

"Your police settled us in the quiet place near Kew Gardens. Dad works at his drill-making company's branch," Dudley often stuttered glancing at Hermione restlessly.

Harry noticed they had little time to disapparate to the front of the gate of Hogwarts, so he said, "Well, we have so much to catch up, but we must leave soon, so..," Harry stared at Dudley apologetically.

But Dudley kept gazing around Hermione, he showed no sign of breaking off the conversation, he said smirking, "Your girlfriend?"

Ron couldn't hide his irritation, and he whispered to Harry, "Harry, it's time to apparate. Do something."

Harry didn't want to hurt Dudley's feeling remembering the reminiscence of his saying good-bye and his putting a cold tea in front of his room, Dudley showed his affection as his cousin to Harry for the first time at that time since Harry saved him from Dementor's kiss. He decided to let them go first, and said, "Ron, go with Hermione. I'll stay here with Big D," and he saw them off.

Ron and Hermione glanced back to Harry again and again and finally they had gone out of his sight.

"So do you drop by?" Dudley asked Harry abruptly.

"Eh," Harry hesitated to reply.

Though Dudley had changed his attitude to Harry dramatically since Harry saved him three years ago, he couldn't think Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would behave nicely to him. But he had a responsibility to make sure if they had lived their lives safely, so he answered, "Okay."

They were boarding an underground train that rattled and clattered them towards the outskirts of London. They didn't talk until they changed the train once at Embankment to the district line. When they got off a train, Dudley began to talk in a subdued voice,

"So eh..Harry, do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry hesitated to answer, for he didn't want to tell his cousin about his private life, and said reluctantly, "Yes, I did." And he regretted he confessed almost the truth. Actually, he hurt Ginny's feeling.

Dudley grinned wide, "You broke up with her, didn't you? Me, too."

Harry was going to explain the situation, but he gave up. It was utterly absurd to tell Dudley that Harry was completely screwed.

After they changed a train to the south west, they reached the last station. Harry looked around. Muggles in this town preserved the beautiful natural scenery. He noticed a forest abounding in trees and he astonished, for he felt the magical ward instantly. He wondered if the Auror had cast permanent protective spells. And he felt a spot of rain on his head.

They walked through the parades of shops adjoining the station. Most of them were closed. It was getting darker and darker, outdoor lamps were lighted one after another. Harry wondered whether Muggles in that town had lived their ordinary lives during his hard hiding time when he was hunting for the rest of Horcruxes with Ron and Hermione, and he breathed in the perfectly clear air feeling free.

Dudley suddenly stopped walking and said, "Here we are."

It started to drizzle, and the drops began to wet the tidily trimmed green hedge. Now it was pissing down.

They dashed to the front door of the house, making the crunching sound of their feet on the gravel, going through the garden path. When they got to the door, Harry saw his aunt's outline through the frosted glass of the door.

She pulled the door open saying, "Diddy, you brought your girlfriend finally? and she broke off and let out, "Who are you?" and she put her hand over her mouth when she realized who he was.

Her large pale eyes looked into his bright green eyes.

"Hullo, Aunt Petunia. We've met in Camden Town. Your Diddy brought me here, so eh, well, I had better leave. I've just wanted to know you all are fine," Harry said and he was going to leave.

But she grabbed his arm, he couldn't believe what he heard next, she said, "Don't go away, come in, Harry," she insisted as if she demanded, and she led them towards the living room, called her husband, "Vernon, Vernon!"

"Harry, have a seat," Dudley nodded towards a salmon pink sofa and they sat together.

Harry had thought they would treat him awful just like the same as before since Vernon emerged from the kitchen, but his uncle showed his respect a little when Dudley drew the information that Harry was a trainee Auror, 'a kind of Scotland Yard'.

Vernon asked him with his great interest if he would guard the Muggle Minister like Kingsley. Harry answered shortly he had already guarded the Minister of Magic, Kingsley, so it would happen for the near future. To his surprise Uncle Vernon told Aunt Petunia to bring a cup of tea. Harry had a warm tea served by his aunt for the first time in his life.

Harry sipped his tea and said, "Thank you," staring at her.

She just nodded and sat back on the salmon pink sofa. An awkward atmosphere prevailed. Uncle Vernon coughed nervously and opened his mouth, "So you have done that Lord Thing? Finished?"

It took a while for Harry to understand Uncle Vernon talked about Tom Riddle, and said, "Yes, I finished."

"Good," then Vernon stood up and said in a loud voice, "Petunia, I have to get up early tomorrow for the important business talk with a Chinese executive from a rare metal company," and he left the living room, lumbered to the staircase.

Harry glanced at his watch Mrs Wealsey gave him and said, "Well, Aunt Petunia, thank you for making tea for me. I also have to leave for tomorrow's work."

Aunt Petunia didn't narrow her eyes, which were looking at Harry intensely and she said, "Work hard and visit us anytime you want," the words hit him so powerfully.

He felt they were his only blood relatives for the very first time in his life without the matter of Voldemort thing.

* * *

Harry put down his quill on the sheet of parchment which was the last report about the broomsticks the Auror returned to each company.

 _Evans means "young warrior" in Welsh. Druidic power influenced Wales once upon a time ago._

Harry ruminated over the words the eye healer, Dr. Higgins told him the other day. He wanted to find Evans family tree. He thought he should consult Hermione about that ,but he reconsidered it for he remembered she would be very busy preparing for the N.E.W.T.s. Somewhere in his mind he heard the voice that told him to ask a daughter of Druid, Dara Cadwagan about the family tree. But he turned down the idea. How could he dare to talk with her in the middle of his regaining Ginny's trust in him? He reckoned Ginny must be sensitive about him seeing Dara. He sighed.

"You're thinking of my sister?" Ron dropped on to the stool opposite him and peered into his eyes.

Harry was surprised. Ron said exactly what he was thinking and said, "Blimey, you mastered Legilimency."

"Nah, I'm a complete git in that area. But I'm good at reading your sigh, mate," Ron grinned.

Harry grinned back, tried to continue finishing up the report, but his quill stopped when he found the item, a rosewood broomstick confiscated in the forbidden forest and lifted his face to Ron, "Have they already returned the rosewood broomstick Hagrid found?"

Ron shrugged and said, "I don't know. If you want to know, check the storeroom inside the Gathering Hall. But why?"

Harry couldn't explain, but his sixth sense told him the rosewood broomstick was the key to solve a chain of cases. He stormed out of the office at a quick pace to the Gathering Hall on the same floor. Ron followed him. In the Gathering Hall they found Seamus and Dean, they were training doing defensive spells. They stopped dueling when Harry shoved the door of the storeroom open. The storeroom was filled with the various wooden smells.

"Harry, are you interested in Asian makers?" Seamus came in the storeroom and asked.

Harry examined each unidentified broomstick in his hands.

"This one is mahogany. It seems to be very expensive," Dean held the hard brown wood and examined it.

"Why don't we use Veritaserum? It's the easiest way to let the hooded wizard tell the truth," Seamus touched the cherry wood broomstick and held it, "It's extremely light. Does it work?" and he handed it to Harry.

The broomstick had a slight reddish color, the smell of an oil-based varnish lingered on. He remembered Andrew, a Gryffindor young Seeker, had the same broomstick and said,

"Do you think I can bring it back home?"

"Go ahead, mate. If they ask, we'll say Great Potter took it back for the vital important investigation," Ron flashed his teeth in a quick grin.

Seamus and Dean chuckled.

"Don't make a fun of me," Harry mimicked frowning and grinned, too. And he shrank it without using his wand and shoved it in his mole-skin pouch.

Seamus whistled, admiring Harry's skillful wandless magic and asked, "I can't do wandless magic, how can you do?"

"Oh, I can't do it all the time. But repeating the daily routine without the wand helps you to do the magic," said Harry and he looked around.

He couldn't find the rosewood broomstick. They must have already sent it back to the maker. He thought he had better ask Percy to check the delivery record later.

After the shower Harry shut himself in his room of the Grimmauld Place to observe the cherry wood broomstick, he guessed the wood wasn't Asian cherry, the color was rather one of American or Canadian black cherry. But a carved seal on the stick was not English, the letters he had never seen before. The weight of the cherry wood was extremely light compared with the hard ebony Firebolt with the metal parts goblin-made. He sat astride a cherry wood broomstick and he was very astonished, the place on which he sat turned into a saddle, which was very comfortable, it was very new, and he remembered Neville always complained he hated riding on a broom for he suffered a sore crotch, Harry would often advise him to put his weight on his both feet into the foot rests.

He was now hovering low riding on the cherry wood broomstick in his room and closed his eyes, and thought deeply about the lost rosewood broomstick Hagrid brought back to his hut once. Hermione witnessed the suspicious wizard in the forbidden forest, who might be Rabastan Lestrange. Why was the man deep inside the forest where dangerous creatures like monster spiders and Centaurs resided? But Voldemort and his followers were not care of being in the forbidden forest during the battle of Hogwarts last year. The wizard Grawp tried to catch, must have been up to something, he could be Rabastan Lestrange, Harry guessed. But what was that for?

Another voice of his mind told him to tell his boss he would do Legilimens upon the culprit, most of Aurors didn't agree with Robards, who prohibited using Veritaseram against the culprits whose reaction was positive, but Harry felt his boss was doing the right thing, from his own experience that Hogwarts professors had let Barty Crouch drink Veritaserum, which seemed a barbarous way to him then even though he had been a brutal murderer, and he remembered how he felt when Snape had often threatened Harry he would use Veritaserum to let Harry tell the truth in his Hogwarts days.

Even he was a criminal the way to let the culprit confess should be more considerate. He thought the Auror should take much time to let the culprits confess the truth from their heart, conscience. As the very last resorts they should choose Legilimency and using Veritaserum, Harry concluded. And he gave a sigh thinking of Legilimency. If the culprit could be superior to him, he would fall into a dangerous situation, his secret, he had been one of Voldemort's hocruxes, the owner of the Elder Wand and his unregistered Animagus form, would be revealed. Or when the Auror could capture the other culprit who was engaged in the smuggling broomsticks, the other culprit was negative against the allergy test, there would be a way, and obviously it was easier. Anyhow, he couldn't avoid training to do Legilimens upon the culprit. He made up his mind to start training with Ron.

* * *

Next day Ron persisted in asking Hermione her help to practice Legilimens, he insisted, "I won't hold on more than five minutes. She will do better than me."

"But she is very busy for the N.E.W.T.s. And it was you that told me you would help me with this."

"Her help is a necessary condition to practice Legilimency with you," Ron wouldn't budge.

Harry gave in and said, "Okay, I'll ask her to help me with you before we finish the last lecture of druidic runes this Friday."

Harry visited Percy on the floor of the Department of Broom Control the day before the lecture. The office was neater than that of the Auror Headquarters, where faded posters of the remaining Death Eaters stuck on the wall, and most of the desks were always in a mess with bundles of the report parchments. The files stood in an orderly line on each desk, Harry reflected that he didn't keep his files in order. Percy, becoming aware Harry's entering the office, soon walked with a brisk towards him and said in not a small voice,

"Harry, you don't need to come here expressly, I'll go to the Auror Headquarters if you request,"

Hearing of his name, all witches and wizards in the office fixed their eyes on him. Harry tried to focus on asking about the rosewood broomstick for he felt as if his every move he made was watched all the time,

"Percy, do you remember the rosewood broomstick I sent before the Easter Holidays?"

"Oh, yeah. The reddish to black striping one?" Percy answered instantly.

Harry was held him in awe for Percy's accurate memory, and he thought Percy was surely the son of Arthur Weasley who could change any Muggle equipment into the magical one.

"Yes, did you send it back to the makers?"

"We could identify the maker, so we sent it back to them. Did you know that was the "Viktor Krum's Model" the Bulgarian broom maker produced this spring, Harry?"

"No, I didn't. Can we contact them?"

"I think so. Wait a sec. Poppy, needs the file of the identified broomsticks I ordered you to send back the other day!" Percy called the red headed witch.

Harry got a start, when the red headed witch jumped up from her seat and grabbed the file and came to him, Merlin how many times he felt that way when he encountered the red headed witch, of course Ginny was the most beautiful among them and he doubted Poppy might be Dara again for he had been cheated by her disguise last fall, but he shook off his question for she couldn't be Dara Cadwagan who was studying at Hogwarts then, and he smiled and said to the red headed witch,

"Thank you, Poppy," and he took the file from her hand and flipped the pages.

Poppy blushed, "Please ask us anything you want to know" she said in a small voice and she went back to her seat.

Percy peered in the file, too, he said, "The name of the company is Alexander Broomsticks, here," he pointed it out on the file.

Harry took a note of the company and gave back the file to Percy, left the office for Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks to marauderfan, I could edit the first half of this chapter. Please leave your feedback below.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 Memories of Young Warriors**

Dara Cadwagan got out of the classroom with a smile on her face after McGonagall's lecture about Patronus and Animagus. She wondered what if she confessed Ginny Weasley about her Animagus form which was the same as Harry's. There are a few theories: McGonagall told the seventh and eighth students that both Patronus and Animagus were influenced by parental magic. Dumbledore's book suggested that the betrothed tended to perform the same kind of Animagus form. But she reconsidered it. Harry wanted to hide the secret that he could do two kinds of Animagi, especially unregistered Animagus, a Chough because it was wiser to hide it from the remaining Death Eaters. When she passed the front door of Head Girl's room, she heard the talk from its opening.

"Hermione, I know you have no time, you're very busy preparing for the N.E.W.T.s, but I'll really appreciate if you help me with Legilimency," said Harry.

Dara gazed at him clad in his attractive dark red Auror robes from the hiding, and she soon noticed he was not wearing the glasses. He was bloody handsome and she barely put down her urge to jump at him.

Hermione Granger lifted her face up from the desk and stared at him and said, "Harry, have I ever refused your offer since we've met in the Hogwarts Express?"

Harry looked delighted and said, "Thank you, Hermione. When will we start?"

She took out the schedule book from her pocket of the robes and knitted her brows and said, "From the next week, I have to finish up two reports about magical laws, so oh! I only have free time after the last lecture of druidic runes and this Saturday. How about after the lecture in my room?"

"Fine, but I reckon you have the weekend meeting with prefects and professors?"

"No, professors are very busy preparing the memorial ceremony for the victory of the battle of Hogwarts."

Harry was surprised at her saying about the ceremony and repeated her words, "The memorial ceremony?"

"Yes, you'll get the invitation card from the Headmistress. She told me the Ministry will give us the Order of Merlin first class, so you have to be ready for the speech," she put her parchment and her quill away from the desk and she stood up.

Ron showed his innocent joy and said, "Wow, the Order of Merlin first class. Mom will be faint filled with pride when we're given them at the ceremony. "

Harry was stunned at her saying again and opened his mouth, "The speech?"

"Yes, the speech. Don't say you don't deserve it," Hermione stared at Harry.

Thinking over how he could shift the role to Hermione, he said, "I don't like to be in the spotlight," He couldn't imagine he would be making a speech in the ceremony among the wizards and witches.

"I know that you hate the speech, but this time I can't take the place of you," said Hermione definitely.

Harry looked at Ron asking for his help, but Ron shrugged his shoulders and said, "She's right. It was you that defeated the Dark..." Ron was still awkward to say the name, but he became determined to say it, "Voldemort, mate."

Harry gave up retorting, heaved a big sigh and said, "All right. I will prepare a draft and I'm wondering if," he couldn't finish his words as he didn't want to rely on Hermione entirely, considering the circumstances she had already hard work for N.E.W.T.s and would help him with Legilimency.

But she said without hesitation, "I know, Harry. I'll check your notes."

"Thanks," he heaved a sigh of relief.

Hermione smiled and said, "Harry, don't hesitate about asking me. I'm always happy to help you," and she added, "You look more handsome without your spectacles. I guarantee most of the girl students will be fascinated with you during the lecture."

When they entered the lecture room, Harry found Ginny, who was talking with Luna, behind Parvati and Padma Patil. And he felt all eyes of the girl students fixed on him as Hermione predicted. He was relieved when Seamus called him, and he walked to the trainees in the back seat.

When he slipped into the seat next to Dean, Bill and Dara entered the room. Bill tapped a white fabric screen, old druidic glyphs emerged on its surface.

The druidic runes were very useful. Bill suggested most of the curses were thought out by Egyptian, South American and Druidic warlocks. Dara handed the activated curing stones to the students in the front seat. Neville was among them and he was examining the stones earnestly.

Hermione raised her hand and asked, "Would you tell us other possible curses in other areas?"

"Maybe there are Asian curses left, but they are not in my field," Bill said.

Then Parvati raised her hand and asked, "Do the druids have a healing stone which removes the werewolf's curse?"

Harry felt something serious in Parvati's look, and he was astonished when Seamus stood up and asked the same question, "I want to know how to remove the curse, too. Quite a few wizards and witches suffer terrible agony from their bites."

Ron groaned in front of Harry, "Lavender. Seamus is going out with her."

Harry exchanged glances with Hermione who was turning around to him, she told him with her sad look, "She has been suffering from Greyback's bite since she was attacked during the Battle of Hogwarts."

Harry remembered her lustrous voice which would often tell the next level every time the grilles opened in the Ministry. He had reckoned Lavender had the effects of the attack during the Battle of Hogwarts, but he had never thought her situation was worse as Remus until Hermione informed him.

"Did you know that?" Harry asked weakly.

"Harry, you don't have to blame yourself. You have been busy after the Battle," Hermione said gently.

But he couldn't stop blaming himself. If he had finished the battle faster, Lavender might not have been attacked.

Bill seemed to be at a loss for answer. Dara opened her mouth instead of him, "I've heard of the healing stone which might cure the bites of magical creatures,but I'm not sure it will heal the werewolf's bite."

"Do you know the name of the stone?" Parvati asked.

"Sorry, I don't remember. But my father may know. I'll ask him through the Floo Network so I think I can tell you next week."

* * *

After the lecture, Harry and Ron entered Head Girl's room when Hermione shoved open the door.

"Well, time flies like an arrow of Centaurs. Sit down on the sofa, two of you and relax," said Hermione and she put her books on the desk with a thud. She set a teapot on a small portable cauldron.

Harry and Ron sat down on a floral chintz sofa, and Ron passed a Herringbone stripe cushion to Harry. He guessed the cushion was Muggle one, and carried it in his arms.

"Well, who's first?" Ron asked.

After tasting her herb-brew tea, she took out grey robes to which a hood attached from her beaded bag. She pulled it over and said, "I'll be the suspect. Harry, you don't have to hesitate to invade my mind. Forget I'm your best friend," and she sat down on the sofa just in front of him.

Harry sat up and tried to take out the wand.

Unexpectedly, Ron reproached him, "You can do Legilimens without your wand."

Harry stared at Ron with a surprised look, Ron said, "If Snape were alive, he would tell you so, wouldn't he?"

Harry nodded and shoved his holly wand in his pocket turning into Hermione. And he was at a loss. What did he want to know about Hermione? Besides, there was nothing to hide from her. She knew all secrets about him.

Then she said, "Harry, I reckon you want to know about the hooded wizard Grawp once caught in the forbidden forest in detail. Try to catch the information I witnessed. I'll block you."

"Yeah, you're right," he concentrated his attention on it.

And at the same time he remembered the time when Dr. Higgins invaded his mind at his clinic. The way to get deep into the other's mind was splendid. He took advantage of Harry's unguarded moment skillfully.

Harry asked her suddenly, "When is the N.E.W.T.s?"

Hermione was caught off guard, and he invaded her mind and searched the information, he felt her consciousness try to block his aim, but he saw a glimpse of hooded wizard run away from Grawp, soon a grey curtain-like haze prevented him from going deep, then another image jumped in, he caught her snogging Ron on the same floral chintz sofa in this room... Hermione's embarrassed voice ran through Harry's upper body abruptly,

"Noo, that one!" she was shouting when Harry fell down from the sofa hit by her magic.

He rubbed his forehead, stood up and said, "Sorry."

Ron asked with a worried look, "What did you find?"

"You don't need to tell him," Hermione said blushing deeply, her voice faded out.

"No, I won't," Harry also felt awkward and said, "Did you feel like your skull was pulled when I did Legilimens?"

"Yes, I did. Sorry, Harry, this is the first time for me to do Occlumens."

"Are you O.K. with continuing this?" he cared about Hermione remembering how he felt when Snape invaded his mind during his fifth year.

"We must, but I want to have a break," she said rubbing her forehead and said weakly, "Ron, it's your turn," and she changed seats with Harry and sank in the sofa next to Ron.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Ron said with his anxious look.

Harry thought for a while. He didn't want to find out their snogging session any more. As he and Ron shared the same information about the suspect as a partner, there weren't any particular information he wanted to know.

Finally he said, "I want to know how Ginny feels about me recently."

Ron stared at him in puzzlement and said, "It's easier to ask her directly. Why don't you ask her?"

"I reckon she avoids me, you know?" Harry said and grimaced remembering Ginny's cold attitude against him.

Ron seemed to think deeply for a moment, and he lifted up his face, "Alright, I have one vision I got recently from my sister."

"Good. Well, try to empty your emotion, which will help you to do Occlumens," Harry advised him.

"Okay," Ron breathed out with tense, "I'm ready," he said, shut his mouth tightly.

Harry asked him abruptly, "With whom you'll want to form a tag team?"

Ron looked confused and asked, "Has the game already started?"

Harry didn't answer his question and continued, "Our partnership will come to the end next month."

"Yeah, I know, but Robards knows we are the best among the trainees. Do you really think they'll change?"

Harry took advantage of Ron's unguarded moment and invaded his mind. As he reckoned there were lots of glimpses of emotion. Harry passed feelings of anxiety which Harry guessed they were Ron's fears and hopes for being a professional Auror, and witnessed some bickers with Malfoy in the laboratory, nearly ended with duels, and some envious feelings for Harry and his title 'A Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World', which was remarkable when Ron read the article of Daily Prophet about Harry, but beyond that he was dazzled by layers of strong affection for someone, soon he found the image was Hermione, who was smiling happily to Ron, which made his heart warm and he realized how deep Ron loved her. And he tried to search a glimpse of memory about Ginny in Ron's mind, but he couldn't. The power of love drove him back, he felt extremely exhausted, gave up keep going, he said, "Ron, I didn't know you had so many emotions."

Ron grinned wide and said, "That is my trick. I can't empty my mind like you, so I chose to think only about her," and he turned his face to Hermione giving a sheepish smile.

Hermione uttered a pleased cry, "Oh, Ron, I can't find any words I should say," and she flung her arms around him.

They started snogging session in front of him.

Harry didn't know where he should look and said abruptly, "I think that's enough for today, thanks, folks. I could learn a lot," and he stood up from the sofa.

Hermione looked up at him and said gingerly, "I'm sorry, Harry. Please come again tomorrow. I'll prepare more for this."

Ron smiled shyly holding her in his arm and said, "I'll tell you Ginny's secret now, if you want, mate."

Harry held up his hand and said cheerfully, "You won, but I won't lose tomorrow. Don't use the same trick. You must empty your all emotion, that's Occlumency," and he went out of the room and shut the door, when he regretted forgetting to pull over his Invisibility Cloak, the golden headed druidic witch enchanted him so that he was forced to enter her room.

He couldn't move his hands and legs well, but tried to break her magic, concentrated to reach his hand out for his holly wand in his pocket of jeans. He had determined to do next move before he grabbed his wand. He tried to chant the nonverbal spell, but Dara didn't allow him to,

"Harry, if you do Animagi, I'll shove you in the cage again. You need to practice Legilimens with me.

Harry stared at Dara, it was difficult to judge if she was telling the truth. He asked, "Will you teach me?"

She stared back ardently, her white hand reached his face, he felt her soft hand, which made his nerve slacken and she whispered in his ear, "I really mean it. Imagine I'm the suspect. I have information about Rabastan Lestrange. I'll block you."

Harry was astounded to hear her mentioning about Rabastan Lestrange and asked, "What did you know?"

"I've just happened to see his transforming himself while my father was sheltering the remaining Death Eaters last fall. His animagus form.., well, find out his form doing Legilimens."

Harry fixed his eyes at Dara straight. She sighed, "You suddenly look serious. You are a born Auror. Well, shall we begin?"

Harry answered without taking his eyes off her, "Yes, I'm ready."

He focused his attention on doing Legilimens at the same time he remembered Alastor Moody's admonition, "Constant vigilance". He was looking for a chance to invade her mind trying to allow her no chance to take advantage of him, which gave her an impression that his eyes gave off the green light burning quietly. She was immensely mesmerized by his stare and he won. He could invade her mind more easily than he had speculated.

At first he couldn't believe the sights of the mystic enormous tree whose trunks and branches spread across up in the air, he thought he could even feel the breezes in the leaves of the big tree. Beyond the end of the branch he caught the shape of the bird, a big albatross gliding over the horizon, and he wondered he might be Dara's father, Cadwagan, but he heard the female voice instead,

"A Chough is the incarnation of King Arthur who understood our tribe very well." The albatross changed her form into the Great Druidic witch, Cliodna.

He followed the image of Cliodna whose voice echoed in his head and he asked, "Please tell me why I can do two Animagis."

Her voice answered, "King Arthur's spirit tells me you were chosen by him. He became one of your guardian spirits when you defeated Tom Riddle."

Harry was very struck with awe and lost his words. Cliodna continued, "Dara was also chosen by him in her younger days. When her task is completed, her animagus form will return to the original form as an albatross like her father and me. But she is under the impression that the fact her Animagus form is the same as yours means she will marry you."

"Are we in her mind now?"

"Yes, we are. She is in the state of trance, now I must leave. Do your job. She'll help you," and she had gone.

Then he felt his conscience combined into Dara's like when he had been a giant snake of Voldemort before the battle of Hogwarts. Harry kept searching for the glimpse of Labastan Lestrange through her memories.

The scenery of mysterious big trees changed into the plummeting cliffs of Northern Ireland, Harry had a hunch it was the place where Lestrange was hiding, and Dara seemed to begin recognizing his intrusion. He thought he had no time to hesitate, he must hurry. He dived into the cliffs from the sky of the streams of various emotions, sometimes he was nearly adrift on the streams, his vision was blocked out by something which he reckoned it was Dara's conscience but he struggled, concentrated hard, held out in order not to be defeated. He passed a memory of mermaids swimming in the raging waves of Irish Sea and witnessed the grievous face of Cadwagan who faced the death of his wife whose body was washed ashore in her Animagus form, a mermaid, when Harry felt the sadness intensely which he guessed the feeling was Dara's emotion, and waited calmly.

Then suddenly his foggy view cleared off. A thin hooded wizard wearing a beard emerged behind the steep cliff, flew over the rocks against which the waves of the Irish Sea were dashing. Lestrange ran away from the armed half giants who were chasing him. Harry noticed one of them was Oisin, who was a cook of Cadwagan's castle. The half Giant lumbered toward Lestrange mumbling,

"How can I explain to my master if I could not catch him?" he grabbed an arrow and a crossbow from his back and aimed the arrow at Lestragne.

Then the evil wizard swished his wand and chanted some spells, he transformed into a coyote.

Harry tried to see it out, but he felt like he was thrown away. The Legilimens was forced to finish. Dara woke up entirely. Harry asked, her rubbing his forehead with his hand. He felt dizzy after doing long Legilimens. "Could Oisin capture Lestrange then?"

"No, he couldn't," she said panting hard, "You succeeded in discovering his Animagus form," she staggered to her feet.

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, thank you," and he held out his hands to support her.

Dara smiled weakly and said, "And you seemed to master Legilimens."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did. Have your confidence. You are the ace Legilimency caster in other words, the real 'Seer' in our words."

"How can I say thank you?"

Dara stared at him being spellbound, "Kiss me."

Harry hesitated for a while, but finally he took a step closer gingerly to her, his lips brushed off her cheek.

She demanded, "Not there, on my lips."

He looked twice at her. The image of Ginny crossed his mind. He told himself it was just to show his gratitude for Dara who helped him with doing Legilimens, he swallowed and his right hand reached the back of her head. His gaze fell upon her face. She was waiting for his next move closed her eyes, which made him feel she had something appealing, and he gave her a quick kiss on her lips and he was going to leave there. But she hugged him tightly from behind saying,

"Oh, Harry, I can't stop loving you. You know, your Animagus form is a Chough, the same as mine. You're my destiny."

Harry glanced back and clasped her hand gently, peered into her eyes and said, "Princess Dara, my original Animagus form is a Stag, the same as my father. A Chough is a kind of incantation of King Arthur and so is yours. Your ancestor, Great Druidess Cliodna told me so while doing Legilimens upon you. I reckon you know that subconsciously."

Dara looked stunned by his saying and stared at him for a while. He nodded and left the room.

* * *

A misty May was going to visit Hogwarts. Professors seemed to go back and forth in the castle like they were in the middle of the bustle and rush of their everyday routine preparing for O.W.L.s. and N.E.W.T.s. They were in the final stage of the arrangements for the ceremony of the Battle of Hogwarts which would be held on May 2nd. Robards ordered Aurors and trainees to guard Hogwarts, but Harry and Ron were forced to stay in the Headquarters. Their head told them if he assigned two of them to guard Hogwarts, it would stimulate the remaining Death Eaters who had looked for a chance to take revenge upon them especially, Harry who defeated Dark Lord, so he thought it wiser to let them stay there.

Harry felt frustrated when his head ordered to stay in the Ministry so he offered him to try Legilimens upon the hooded wizard who had been in the jail.

Roberds stared at Harry and said, "Are you sure you can do it?"

Harry hesitated for a while, but he finally answered, "Yes, sir."

"Are you prepared for the worst? I mean your secrets might be revealed if the suspect's skill is better than you."

"My secret is the fact that I was one of Tom Riddle's horcruxes..." he faltered.

"See? I couldn't protect Rufus Scrimgeour. I admit I was weak. But I dare to say you have to prepare yourself against the possibility that your secret will be revealed."

Then they heard someone knock the door. When Harry opened the door, Malfoy was standing. Harry and Robards followed Malfoy and entered the Potions Laboratory. Malfoy's grey eyes sparkled with excitement, which made Harry feel amused, for it was a complete contrast to Snape's, the deceased Mentor was so sadistic. Malfoy seemed to have set all things for the experiment. They had never witnessed so many kinds of herbs and magical plants, some of them were familiar with Harry. He guessed the dark blue vine was dried Devil's Snare. Malfoy noticed Harry's stare at it and explained proudly,

"It took vast time to come to a conclusion to use it. This is the first powder I extracted this morning. Their tentacles hate the light so I thought of using it to detect the locale. Potter, I reckon you sprinkle this powder over the culprit's wand. But you need to register all wands of wizards and witches in Britain and we need the magical map of Britain before inspection," and he pulled out his hawthorn wand and sprinkled the powder over the tip of it.

"I killed the Devil's Snare with my wand last week to dry it in the vacant jail in the Ministry, the centre of London," and he summoned the map, he spread it out on the table, explained,

"This is the legendary map of King Arthur used with the help of Merlin. The territory was smaller than that of today but it has been remade by Dark…" and Malfoy hesitated to finish his words.

It was easy for Harry to do Legilimens upon him. He invaded Malfoy's mind:

 _Long black headed witch glanced back to Draco and said, "I don't want to see Borgin. I hate to see him lick his lips when he calculates profits."_

 _Draco took a step closer to Astoria Greengrass, and his fingers caressed her velvet black hair, he whispered kissing on the top her head, "I'm always watched by Aurors, I can't go with you. Please put up with that for me. If he tries to make an unreasonable price, you can drop my name, or…" he hesitated for a while and said, "Harry Potter."_

 _Astoria looked astonished and stared at Draco. He nodded back and she left for Borgin and Burkes._

 _The scene was shifted to another one. Astoria handed an old ragged map of Britain to Draco. Harry found out Malfoy was afraid that Robards would blame him for having gotten the Dark artifact._

Then Draco's irritated voice reverberated in his head,

"What the hell, Potter. Don't do that while I explain," Malfoy groaned rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

Robards threw a questioning look.

"I reckon the map was remade by George Weasley," Harry arranged it.

This time it was Malfoy that threw a skeptical gaze. Harry nodded and urged Malfoy to continue. Malfoy shifted his gaze on to his wand and touched the tip to the map. The red dot oozed out of the centre of London on the ragged map.

"Can't believe it," said Robards struck with awe.

* * *

Harry hated to be guarded by other Aurors like he became the focus of the attention again. Ron was also under escort, shorn-headed Proudfoot walked behind him towards the Black Lake.

"Wow, look at that," said Williamson from behind.

Harry saw an enormous marble stone monument next to Dumbledore's tomb in the morning mist.

"The memory of the war dead," Hermione was standing side by side with them before they noticed. She was also with Hestia Jones who had guarded her.

"Harry, do you memorize your speech?" asked Hermione.

Harry shoved his hand in his pocket of Auror robes and fiddled about a folded parchment and said, "Yeah, I think so," and heaved a sigh to calm down.

"Don't look at the audience. You had better just watch the Black Lake, mate," Ron advised him.

Harry nodded nervously, trod softly down the slope to the bottom where the enormous marble stone monument was standing. He looked up at the top of the monument.

The letters 'Young Warriors Live in Peace' jumped into his sight. He touched the engraved letters with his fingers, his gaze shifted downward to the names below, he noticed the name 'Colin Creevy'. He had the same dreadful feeling as the time when he had to face his fate, the last Horcrux. Colin should not have fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. He was supposed to enjoy last semsester of Hogwarts, he would be able to take tones of pictures grinning wide. Harry was disconsolate about the death of Colin.

Then ginger red hair brushed his hand. Ron was in a squatting position and repeated the same move as Harry's, his fingers traced the name engraved, 'Fred Weasley'. Tears were falling down on Ron's face. Harry thought he would never forget his best mate's sorrowful face that day and made up his mind to root out the remaining Death Eaters.

"Tonks..." Williamson murmured touching her engraved names on the monument.

Harry felt something in Williamson's murmur and tried to talk to him. Proudfoot whispered, "He loved her. Tonks didn't notice that, but all male Aurors knew it."

Williamson coughed nervously and talked to Harry awkwardly, "If Remus had not chosen you, I might have been Teddy's Godfather."

Harry stared at the name 'Nymphadora Lupin' and searched the name of his DADA professor. He found the engraved letters soon, 'Remus Lupin'.

He stared at it and wondered. How would Teddy react to find his father's name when he entered Hogwarts? He had no confidence to explain what happened last year, but he had the feeling to do anything to protect his god son. At the same time he was taken aback for he understood entirely about Snape's position. Snape must have had two different feelings, one was hatred against his rival, Harry's father definitely and probably the desire to be his god father for Lily. And he found himself touch the engraved letters of 'Severus Snape' remembering the expression of Snape's face of the portrait, he showed his affection to Harry, didn't he? His sarcastic, cool face and his inner resource of love were two sides of the same coin.

"Harry, Ron, we must go. The ceremony will start soon," Hermione urged them to leave there in her tearful voice.

They were now marching slowly up the aisle between the chairs. Harry felt all gazes focused on him, soon the red colour spread over his face. He earnestly wanted to live someone else's life. But this was his life. He was the Man Who Defeated the Dark Lord. He had to resign himself to the title as his fate.

They sat into seats by the podium beside the lake. Kingsley clad in black dress robes got to his feet and stood on the podium. He made a memorial address solemnly in his deep baritone voice, and announced the Ministry would make public recognition of the great contribution rendered by trios. McGonagall got to her feet smiling at them proudly and called their names. Harry, Ron and Hermione got to their feet. Hermione motioned Harry to go first. Harry breathed in deeply and climbed the podium. Ron and Hermione followed him. The three beautiful witches carried small bouquets and decorations goblins made. After the awarding ceremony, it was Harry's turn.

When he saw the audience from the podium, he forgot all the contents of his manuscript readjusted by Hermione. He glanced at Ron, who gave him a nervous look and Harry turned his gaze at Hermione. Hermione smiled to encourage him. Harry nodded and started speaking with his own words.

"Colin was my fellow student in my house, Gryffindor. He was brave truly to the name of Godric Gryffindor. He chose to stay at Hogwarts in the midst of the war. But why did Merlin choose him? Why he had to die? I confess I was scared when I faced my fate. I'm not a person like you are thinking. I'm not so strong like a hero who fought in a fairy tale at all. I reckon Colin was feeling the same as me at the end, but that was his choice. He never ran away. Till Voldemort came back, he had enjoyed his school life here like you did. He loved taking lots of pictures, especially he became an earnest photographer when he found me in the castle," he broke his speech for a while.

He tried to smile, but he couldn't stop flowing out his tears. He heard the sniffing sound from Ron next to him. And he remembered the fearless grinning face of Fred. How many times he had laughed from his heart with the jokes Fred thought of?

He continued, "Fred was like my big brother. He got along well with me and respected me though I had no one to depend on. I missed him. He is still a cool guy in my heart," and he gazed at the red headed witch in the audience. He could see Ginny listen to his speech with her hard blazing look from the podium. Next to Ginny, Parvati Patill was sitting and he was stunned at the pale face of Lavender Brown who was in a wheel chair by Parvati. He opened his mouth,

"Lots of students fought the war instead of study. I hate all the evils that destruct our ordinary peaceful precious moment. I was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class today as a representative of all the students who fought through the Battle of Hogwarts.

As a representative, I now declare. We never forget the days we have fought and the noble spirit to stand up to the evil ways," and he got down the podium and went back to the seat amid thunderous applause.

Hermione talked to him across Ron next to him,

"Oh, Harry, you made a different speech from the one we prepared."

"Yeah, but I adopted the last sentence, didn't I?" he smiled mischievously.

Ron said earnestly, "It was a really brilliant speech, mate."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this story so far. Please leave your insight below. Thank you!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 Dungeon**

"What's the name of the bridegroom?" asked Ron, who was rummaging through three drawers of his desk for his invitation card.

"Allan Murray. I've just met the guy only twice in the Ministry. Why did they choose me as a best man?" Harry frowned at the card Romilda Vane sent, on which there was a magical photo, Romilda in the picture was sending a kiss to him again and again.

"Cause you're the most famous wizard all over Britain. Agh, found it, finally!" Ron pulled out a crumpled invitation card from the bottom of the drawer.

Allan Murray was a tall man of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Harry had a vague recollection of him. Murray's hair was tidy, the color was sandy blond, and his cheeks are chiseled like a Greek statue like the deceased Cedric Diggory. But he couldn't remember what color his eyes were. Sociability was not his field, apparently Hermione's line, once again he asked,

"Do you know if she invited Hermione?"

"Yes, she did. Romilda loves to be the center of public attention. She wants to show off that she has powerful connections with us in the wizarding world," Ron smoothed out the crumples and shoved it in the pocket of Auror robes. If Hermione saw that, Harry could guess what she would say. Ron was now unwrapping a chocolate frog he had been keeping in his pocket, offered a bite to Harry but he shook his head.

Ron asked biting, "So you have an arrangement with him this afternoon?"

"Yeah. I tried to decline, but she was going to have tears in her eyes, so I was forced to do it," Harry heaved a big sigh.

Ron was bursting to laugh and said, "She hit your sore spot, mate."

Ron had known Harry was not used to treating crying girls properly.

Harry smiled wryly, "Do you remember who the best man at Bill's wedding reception last summer was?"

Ron finished the chocolate frog and said, "Can't remember, the reception was in chaos after Death Eaters' attack, you know?"

Harry became in low spirits remembering the last year. After the arrival of Kingsley's Patronus, a silvery lynx who cautioned them about the assault, three of them had to apparate leaving Ginny there. That was the very beginning of their long cruel journey hunting for Horcruxes.

Ron seemed to notice Harry's sudden silence, "The war is over, mate. You had better enjoy your life. If Luna was here, what would she say?"

Harry remembered Luna's dreamy look when she was imagining her favorite pudding, said, "Maybe she would tell me to think the world is a sort of pudding?" he grinned.

"Right, don't forget the wit, mate," Ron grinned wide, too.

* * *

The Greek statue cheek guy strode towards Harry when he was led into the lounge, where a grey haired witch was doing Cleaning Charms for the British Quidditch League Realignment party that night.

"Mr. Potter," Murray said, his eyes widening, and Harry remembered, the color of them were bright blue.

"Romilda also wanted to come here, but she has an appointment with her hairdresser who is a witch of extraordinary unique, her performing glamorous charms is very popular these days, Tracy Roberts, do you know her?" Murray gave Harry a nice big smile showing his white front teeth, which reminded him of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"No, I don't. Eh, Mr. Murray, I've never been a best man. What shall I do?"

Murray kept putting 'Lockhart' smile on his face and said, "All we need is the best speech. I reckon you have heard about it from Romilda."

"Well, yes. But honestly, I don't know about you well," he blurted out, "Sorry," he added instantly.

But Murray didn't lose his feigned smile, and said, "Do you love Quidditch?"

"Yes, I like it, a lot."

"To play or to watch?"

"Well,both."

"Good. I've heard you were the best Seeker in your school days. I was also a Chaser of Puddlemere United reserve team," Murray urged Harry to have a seat.

They sat at the circular plain wood table.

"So we'll work it out quickly. Which team do you support?"

"Puddlemere United, eh…no, I don't have any particular favorite teams. I like all teams."

"Puddlemere United is the best. Do you know Benjy Williams? He is a great Seeker. And you have known Oliver Wood, the brilliant Keeper. He'll break the world saving record, soon after starting games out of the reserve team."

"Wait a sec, please," Harry pulled out his quill and began to write down what Murray said. He thought he might be able to make up the speech related to Quidditch.

"Have you ever used Nimbus racing brooms?" asked Murray.

"Yeah." Harry scribbled the words, 'Oliver', 'Puddlemere United reserve team', and he underlined 'a Seeker'.

"Do you have one?" Murray asked Harry again.

"No. I mount on Firebolt nowadays."

Then Murray took off his mask, Harry thought. "Most of the officials persist in using Firebolt in the Quidditch League," he was now scowling.

"What do you mean?"

"Firebolt is invented by Randolph Spudmore, the son of Able Spudmore who was a successor of the Black Forest Company, you know?"

Harry remembered, 'Quidditch through the Ages' which was one of his favorite books he used to read in his Hogwarts days. He answered, "Yeah, I have read about it."

"Do you know why Firebolt has been sold at such a tremendously high price?"

"Because the goblins make the partial metal parts?" Harry was not sure.

"Right. The goblins sometimes stage a walkout. That's troubling. So I have worked on the officials in the Ministry," Mr. Murray looked more serious, which gave Harry an impression the officer in front of him must have had much hard groundwork.

Harry asked, "You mean you tried to recommend the other racing brooms for the British Quidditch League?"

"Yes. But it didn't work out. I doubt someone controls the officials. Oh, we digressed from the main subject. Have I told you why I fell in love with Romilda?" Mr. Murray tried to change the mood.

Harry didn't want to know about Murray's love affair, but that was the main topic of the speech, that's why he visited Murray, so he heard the whole story patiently and took a note. Romilda seemed to have taken advantage of her position as a trainee who was assigned to guard the Ministry officials in the box seat area of the Quidditch stadium.

"I know Romilda was not an ace trainee like you, but she did all she could for me then and tried to know me. Soon, I fell in love with her," Murray said with a serious look.

Harry nodded politely and waited for Murray's next words.

"She confessed that she made love potion to tempt you, which caused your best friend a trouble of life and death in her school days, right?" Murray looked sorry.

"Well, yes, but that's the past history," Harry remembered he had always had troubled with being poisoned Love Potions by the girls who wanted to be his girlfriend like Romilda Vein.

"So you hold nothing back?" Murray reminded him to answer.

"No."

Murray got back his smile and said, "That's all. I reckon you can make up a speech for our wedding reception, can't you?"

"Yeah, I think so," said Harry though he was still unsure.

When they stood up, the grey haired witch emerged into the spot they were standing and said, "Mr. Murray, I'm done. Please sign this," and she held out a sheet of parchment.

"Thank you, Ms..?" asked Murray, he drew out his magical quill.

"Abbot," the witch gazed at Harry curiously.

Her gaze moved to the lighting scar on his forehead and said, "You look more handsome without glasses, too," she smiled.

"Eh, thank you," Harry touched his forehead with his hand. He had forgotten his scar was still there.

Murray handed back the parchment to Ms. Abbot and said, "We'll have a Quidditch League Realignment Party this evening. I'd like to introduce you to everyone, do you mind?"

Harry couldn't help but voice his interest, "I'd love to," and he thought he would be able to get much more information for the wedding reception speech. He asked,"When will the party start?"

* * *

Murray told Harry the party would start at seven, he thought he had enough time to hang around in the Ministry so resolved to go back to the Headquarters to do mental rehearsal to cast Legilimens upon the hooded wizard. Robards finally acknowledged Harry's motivation for Legilimens upon the suspect after long discussion about the ideal ways to let the suspect confess the truth, tasting various kinds of whiskey and mead at the pubs of Diagon Alley.

On his way back to the Headquarters, a familiar voice halted him. It was Arthur Weasley. His front red hair was disheveled, which gave Harry a hint that he had something to trouble him.

"Harry, if you could give me a brief moment to talk with me, I would be very thankful," he approached him.

Harry couldn't fathom Arthur's true motive from his hesitation, asked him,"Any time, Mr. Weasley."

"Well, I've heard from Percy you've investigated the Alexander's new model racing broom," Mr. Weasley lowered his voice.

Harry remembered having sent owl mails to the Alexander's Broomsticks Company about the confiscated rosewood broomstick twice, but he had no reply from them. He cast the Silencing Charm around them just in case. "Yes, I have. What do you know?" Harry asked feeling something strain in Arthur's voice.

"We have tackled the difficult task recently, to protect Muggles from the misused Muggle products, I suspect they were cast Dark Magic. George helped us a lot, I'm very proud of my son who invented the detective air purifier, we've installed them in the public buildings of Muggle towns but we faced a brick wall." He removed a strand of his hair over his eyes and continued, "I have a hunch someone knows our activities from somewhere, who seemed to forestall us by setting the misused artifacts."

"Well, did you report this to our head?"

"Not yet. Before telling Gawain, I thought I should tell you first," Arthur looked around nervously. He seemed to be cautious not to be heard with Harry's Silencing Charm.

Harry frowned and asked, "How is it linked to the confiscated rosewood broomstick?"

"A few Muggle victims witnessed the misused artifact before our obliviating them."

"What did they witness?"

"One of them told my fellow, he found a high-quality old-fashioned broomstick in his small garden, which caused the Muggle old man a burn when he touched it. George's detective purifier sensed the Dark Magic when the Muggle was carried into the hospital, so we found out and we sent a Healer disguised a Muggle doctor who could cure the cursed patient. The Healer reported us if it had been too late, the Muggle would have died. The color of the stick was reddish black."

Harry made his eyes wide. That was the same broomstick Hagrid picked up in the forbidden forest of Hogwarts and asked, "Is that the new model of Alexander's?"

"That's right."

"Could you get the broomstick?"

"Only once, it tallied with the flier Percy showed us, in the meantime they intervened. The officials of the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic, they announced themselves, confiscated the proofs and left. "

"Pensieve! Could you get the memory of the victim?" asked Harry having a slight expectation.

Mortified, Arthur answered, "To our regret, nobody thought of that before obliviating."

Harry reckoned extracting one's memory had not been well-known yet. Pensieve was definitely invented in Hogwarts. It had just been introduced into the Headquarters by Harry's suggestion last fall. Harry contemplated standing there.

Arthur spoke again, "Well, I'll fetch my fellow who obliviated the Muggle. See you later, Harry," He hurried to the Obliviator Headquarters.

Then the tactic flashed into his mind: The information Arthur Weasley had just brought in would be bait. Harry had a hunch he would be able to get invaluable lumps of evidence. He strode right into his head's desk passing the other desks, "Sir, could you let me do Legilimens upon the hooded wizard now?"

Robards looked up in his chair, "Have you prepared for this? Are you fully aware of the situation? Once he does better, you'll be pushed to the wall. Your secrets will be revealed," he pressed him again.

"I'll do better, I swear, sir," Harry declared firmly.

Robards drew out the key of the dungeon in silence and handed it to Harry and called Ron, "Weasley,"

Harry took it and said, "Thank you, sir."

Following him out of the office, Ron asked, "Do you have a plan, Harry?"

Harry just nodded and handed Ron his Invisibility Cloak and said, "Prepare for the case when the hooded wizard would try wandless magic upon me. We should better let him think I'm alone."

Heading for the dank jail under the Headquarters, Harry told himself it was an all-or-nothing bet, not a rehearsal at all. He sighted the hooded wizard curl up in bed through the jail cell bars. He shoved his hand into the pocket, fiddled around his holly wand like it would give him power to do wandless Legilimens. He spoke unassumingly, "Hey, it is chilly, isn't it? I'll bring in the extra blanket for you, if you want."

The hooded wizard seemed to mumble something. He raised his voice, but Harry tried to say calmly, "I can't hear you,"

The man stirred and sat up on the bed, glanced back and asked, "Who are you?"

Harry faltered for a while and resolved to let him know who he is, and said, "I'm Harry Potter," and his right hand was ready to pull his wand just in case.

The hooded wizard stood up, staggered off balance and he dragged a stool to the heavy bars. He sat down on the stool with a thud, glared at Harry through the prison bars and drawled, "I remember you. You vere vith the red headed boy when I vas caught. I should have noticed famous Harry Potter arrested me," and he stared at his forehead, where the lightning-bolt scar was, and he muttered, "I still can't believe Dark Lord vas defeated by a school boy."

Harry noticed the man's accent got heavier as he kept talking. He made sure his plan would work right. "Would you tell me what you were doing there?" He asked in a careful way.

"I explained again and again. I vas cleaning the bloody broomsticks as I vas told."

"Who directed you?" Harry kept reining in his impatience.

"I have described the situation to your boss already. I vas under the Imperius Curse."

Harry tried pretending a newly-qualified trainee, continued taking a humble attitude, "Then tell me what you remember all. Who are you?"

"Go back to your office, read the report. I'm innocent. Give me back my vand. "

"My boss is waiting. My task is to get much more information and..," he kept making a cub trainee but he was ready to do next move and said, "The Bulgarian officers are waiting for me, too, so please..."

Harry's last words seemed to confuse the hooded wizard as he estimated. Harry focused all his attention and did nonverbal wandless Legilimens upon the suspect instantly. He could enter the place where hidden nuggets of evidence were lying:

 _Harry was standing at the dark corner of the small room. A masked thin wizard gave a lecture to the other hooded wizards. He repeated the complicated long spells, and the tip of his wand pointed to a broomstick Harry couldn't identify its feature. The masked wizard's stare emitted weird glint, and his low tone was changed into whispering, Harry thought he knew the voice, but he was dazzled by a sudden blue light._

 _"Now test fly."_

 _The unidentified broomstick hovered in the air and Harry noticed a small figure tied to the broomstick._

 _"It will bring us tons of galleons, but I cannot trust you all. Who can memorize closely this Dark Art?" the hooded wizard pulled off his mask. Rabastan Lestrange twisted his under lip._

Then Harry was thrown off there. The prisoner managed to shut his mind and he groaned,"You, shrewd rude trainee!" the wizard spat out.

Harry felt his body sat up. Ron whispered under the Invisibility Cloak,

"Has he done wandless magic upon you?"

Harry whispered back, "No."

"Vere did you learn the vay to invade? Hav did you steal the Dark Lord's secrets?" bellowed the hooded wizard.

"That's why I was called the Boy Who Lived," Harry shrugged and asked in threatening way this time showing his holly wand,

"I sighted Rabastan Lestrange. Are you in his inner circle?"

The culprit glared at him and snorted, "Send me to Azkaban, then."

"After test fly, what happened to the dummy?"

Suddenly the hooded wizard became a clam, he cast his eyes down at the stained floor.

Harry wondered whether he tried second Legilimens or not and gave up. The prisoner would have much stronger defense next time. Harry left the dungeon with Ron. When the golden grilles clanged shut, Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, and said,

"It's easier to let him drink Veritaserum. He will not die, if he drinks it, will he?"

"We never know what will happen. I researched the past records of the office, and there were a few cases the culprits died due to the allergy after Aurors let them drink Veritaserum."

"But Rita Skeeter, you know, you nudged Robards to do. She didn't die."

"I lost my temper because she ..." Harry remembered the silent tiff with Ginny because of Skeeter's published book and answered with difficulty. "I was lucky. I should not have let her drink Veritaserum in my wrath as a professional Auror".

"You know her latest book is high up on the best-seller list still. Why didn't you listen to Hermione's advice? You could charge her with slander."

Harry understood what Ron said. It was just because he didn't like getting into trouble. He just hated standing at the bar. When they stepped out of the lift he glanced at his watch Mrs Weasley gave him. It was quarter to seven.

"Ron, I have another appointment at seven."

They made swift footsteps to the Auror Headquarters and entered the office.

"Dad?" Ron marched to the desk where his father was discussing with a tall and thickset wizard.

Mr Weasley broke off his conversation with his fellow and said, "Hi, son. Did you get any information?"

Ron glanced back to Harry and said, "I reckon Harry found something."

Robards stood up and stared at Harry and said, "Did everything go well?"

Harry answered, "Almost, sir." and he explained what he witnessed.

Robards creased on his forehead and said,"It strikes me Lestrange chose followers who had positive reaction for Veritserum."

Ron gasped and said, "Sir, do you mean the one of snatchers Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan captured?"

"Yes. Finnegan got impatient, so he used Veritaserum without my permission and an allergy test. The snatcher passed out after Finnegan let him drink Veritaserum before telling the truth. Lestrange seems to prepare everything to conceal the evidence." answered Robards and he turned his gaze at Harry.

"But we have a secret weapon," he cracked a smile and said, "He doesn't know we have an ace Legilimens caster."

Mr Weasley and the tall thickset Obliviator were awed into silence and stared at Harry.

Harry was in a fidget suddenly and said, "I don't think I would do more for today, so can I drop off?"

Harry wandered around lost in thought for having being praised by his boss and noticed after a while he was doing detour. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. It was thirty minutes past seven. "Oh, damn it!" He dashed to the golden grills again and the lift clanked up another floor. When the lift doors open he hurried to the banquet room. He entered the boisterous party room, spotted Gwenog Jones talking with Oliver who was holding a goblet of champagne. Harry grinned wide and strode towards Oliver. As he tried to talk to the former Gryffindor captain, Murray marched towards him and dragged him out to the center of the room. He whispered to Harry winking,

"Please let me introduce you," and he chanted, "Sonorous!"

Harry was the magnet of attention again. He got nervous and smoothed out the wrinkles of his Auror robes.

Murray opened his mouth, "Today we could obtain talented star Quidditch players. Finally I would like to add exciting news. Minister agreed to organize the Quidditch team inside the Auror Headquarters. Our hero will be included in the team."

Harry was stunned. He forgot the outcome of the matter last year. He vaguely remembered Kingsley and Robards agreed to form the Auror's team for the Ministry's propaganda: _Peace and Public Order of the Wizarding World_.

All Quidditch League participants were talking in whispers showing their respect for the savior. Murray urged him to make a speech.

Harry was quite at a loss for words and looked around. When he spotted Ginny staring intently at him among players and team managers, he had butterflies in his stomach. He had no idea Ginny was invited to the party. He kept gazing steadily at her and saw her face turn slightly pink. He had hope that she would forgive him. He saw a silver lining in her smile. He thought she would understand all things he had messed up. All their common memories, their history at Hogwarts were repeated in his mind. After all experiences they had shared, nothing could've parted them so easily. Without tearing his eyes away from her, he said, "Well, I'm very glad to see dear old friends again today. And I'm very excited to know the Ministry's decision. I hope bright future for the British Quidditch League will be continued and I'm very happy to help all of you with the promotion." He finished his speech briefly and took a step closer to Ginny hastily amidst a storm of applause. Then he halted. She was turning her gaze from him to a sturdily built young man. She was beaming at the handsome athlete, not Harry.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for stopping by! Please leave your thought below.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Auror's Team**

"Hey, Harry, are you listening?" asked George snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face.

George was standing by the boxes piled to the ceiling on the landing. Ron was mounting the stairs.

Harry jerked up his body from the wooden box, which caused the magazine, "World Quidditch" slipped off his knees to the floor.

At the party the other night, he was introduced by Ginny to a rookie, Eurig Cadwallader. He saw her radiant smile after a long time. The big Hufflepuff Chaser, Eurig Cadwallader who Luna could not remember the right name, had large strong muscular frame. He was quick in catching the Quaffle, and his agility equaled the deceased Cedric Diggory. He could only talk with Ginny about broomsticks. He got jealous of Cadwallader.

"Sorry… What are you guys talking about?"

George picked up the magazine, handed it to Harry, and he said, "Page 5, have you read?"

"Not yet," Harry flipped the pages.

There was a lineup of Quidditch League teams. Harry skimmed through the pictures; the biggest was Victor Krum on his brand-named broomstick grabbing golden snitch in the pitch. On the bottom of the page, the small picture of Harry himself in his Gryffindor Quidditch uniform in his sixth year with a subtitle, 'the Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World will attract the Quidditch fans in the opening games of British League'.

"I'll join the Aurors team. Harry, please fix it up with Kingsley," said George bracingly.

"But you're not an Auror," protested Ron.

"How many kinds of products did we deliver to the Ministry? I've missed skelping Bludger," George did his Beater's move with his arms in the air.

"You said 'scalp'?" asked Ron.

"No, idiot. You were in Orkney for the investigation about werewolves and snatchers, weren't you? Skelping means smacking," George grinned mischievously and shoved the small bottle in Ron's hands.

"What's this?"

"Our new product. But I won't give it to you, Harry. You don't have to."

Harry snatched the bottle from Ron's hands and read the label, 'Weasley's Herbal Blessing, Super Sticks', which had a small picture of Harry, his hair stuck up in odd places as usual. "What is this for?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"The two of you haven't read 'Witch Weekly' yet, have you?" George said merrily before summoning the magazine which came hurtling into his hands.

He showed the page to them, they started to read the headline; Top Best Seekers Popularity Votes.

There were pictures of International Quidditch star players: Aidan Lynch of Irish National Team, had a photo taken by paparazzi, with him and his very attractive, brunette girlfriend. Victor Krum partially clothed was showing off his muscular physique, his broomstick on which Harry could read the company logo 'Alexander's' slung over his shoulder. Benjy Williams clad in the Puddlemere United uniform with the subtitle, 'Who will be his successor?" Next to Williams, there was Harry's, he was in his Auror robes with a subheading, "the league officials are longing to name 'the Boy Who Saved the Wizarding World' after Benjy Williams."

"Your hairstyle will become popular soon. Anyway, who are the members of the Auror Team?" George winked at Harry.

"We have been busy with catching snatchers, werewolves and the remaining Death Eaters, so Harry and I haven't had time to map out who should be…" Ron's words were cut.

"I didn't ask you, Ronniekins. Harry, tell me, who you have in your mind?" George interrupted Ron.

Ron looked hurt, so he glared at his brother.

"Well, we discussed about it before, to tell the truth, we desperately need you, George," said Harry.

George beamed at him and said, "Good! Owl me when Kingsley says 'Yes'," and he went down the stairs to the shop.

Ron looked reproachfully at the back of George's head. After his brother disappeared he turned to Harry and said, "You shouldn't have told him he could join us."

"Why?"

"I hate when he plays jokes on me."

"I won't allow him, I promise, Ron," Harry grinned.

"Okay, I trust you. Did you decide to choose Dean and Seamus for Chaser?"

"Yep. Seamus protested though. He inquired why I chose Blaise Zabini. So I will have tryouts."

"Only for Chasers?" Ron got nervous. It was obvious he was worried about being out-flown by others when Harry had tryouts for Keeper.

"Only for Chasers. I told you, you are the best. Don't let me repeat that."

Ron gave a sigh of relief and said, "Then we need one more beater. Williamson is a bit old for beater."

"Well, let's go and see who are in the lineup of rookies."

"To the Headquarters?" Ron seemed to worry their temporary absence of Auror duty would be canceled. They got a day off due to reorganization of the Auror's team.

"No, Kingsley's office. He must have a list of them."

On the way to the office, they passed the oak wooden entrance door of a changing room for Hit Wizards. Ron got anxious suddenly, whispered to Harry,

"Are you planning to choose McLaggen for Keeper?"

"Don't you have confidence?"

"Of course, I do," Ron threw out his chest, but soon he got serious.

"But this time we'll play against professional teams. Robards and Kingsley told us it's just a propaganda game, so we don't have to win but..."

Harry grinned and patted Ron on his shoulder saying,

"You're my best mate and I trust your ability as a Keeper. Trust is our primary condition, you know."

Ron smiled awkwardly.

The walls of the office were covered with yellow and deep red wallpapers like Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. A secretary witch stood up from the armchair of a small cubicle, and smiled at them, she said,

"Hello, Mr. Potter and , I'm Flora Harris. Do you have an appointment?"

She was a tall, slender and curvy woman close to mid-twenties in a tight dress robes, and long brown curly hair dancing around her face. She extended her hand toward Harry. He shook her hand as graciously as he could, and so did Ron, he whispered,

"Kingsley changed his secretary, again. I reckon she's his type."

Harry resisted the temptation to laugh, gave him a reproachful look as hard as he could and said, "Please forgive us for rudeness but it's very urgent, Auror stuff, you know?"

Ms. Harris stared at Harry with her piercing hawk-like eyes, which gave him an impression he had met her before somewhere. She answered, "Kingsley was right. He told me that two of you would come a few minutes before. He's waiting for you, Mr. Potter," she led them along to the back room.

"Thank you, Ms. Harris," said Harry and he remembered who he had met before,

"Are you a relative of Madam Hooch, the Flying instructor at Hogwarts?"

Ms. Harris turned to them, beamed at Harry. "Do I take after her so much? She's my aunt. I heard about your reputation from her. I'm so excited you'll play Seeker in the Auror Force Quidditch Team. And Mr. Weasley, you were the best Keeper at Hogwarts as well, will you play in the Aurors Team? "

Ron turned a shade of pink and mumbled, "Of course, I will."

"Good for you. I can't wait to see the opening game against Puddlemere United," she said, knocked at the door telling their arrival to Kingsley.

They heard the familiar baritone voice,

"Come in."

Kingsley stood up from the chair which was mahogany with lynxes chiseled into sides. He beamed at Harry and said, "After the World Cup, the British and Irish Quidditch League season will start. Are you ready for it? We must show the world, our regime is unbeatable."

"We came here to ask you about it. We need one more skilled Beater, Kingsley. Please show me the list of rookies. And allow us to give George Weasley the position of Beater," said Harry.

Kingsley nodded and took out a thick file from the top drawer of his desk, handed it to Harry saying, "Tap the cover with your wand twice. The file will recognize insiders or not."

Harry tapped the file with his holy wand, flipped the first page. Soon the characters and lines became visible and he began skim read the file. First page was written about Harry, himself: _Harry James Potter, eighteen years old. Highly talented dueling ability. Unrealized potential magic. Had confined his real magic for seventeen years before he defeated Voldemort. His mother's magic, when she used to protect her only son, is still veiled in mystery. Top flying ability of all Aurors in Britain._

Harry looked up and asked, "Kingsley, I meant rookies who will enter next autumn."

"I know. The pages you want to read will start from the ones in the middle. The blue pages."

Harry picked up the blue ones as Kingsley said. He searched the lines mentioned about flying ability.

Ron looked into it, too. He said, "Oi, here's the name of Nigel Wolpert. I doubt he could pass the test at Hogwarts."

Kingsley laughed at Ron's word in his deep low voice, "Nigel Wolpert barely passed the test. Besides he had experience in your Dumbledore's army."

"I reckon Nigel will follow you anywhere you go," said Ron.

Harry shook his head and gave a sigh to see the thickness of the blue pages, "I reckon the number of entrants this year was more than double compared to last year."

"Three times. Thanks to you, Harry," laughed Kingsley again,

"But half of them had to give up. Auror's job is never game. We need trainees who are ready for risking their lives."

"Harry, look,"said Ron suddenly. Ron showed the page to Harry, the name of Eurig Cadwallader jumped into his eyes.

"He was a Chaser of Hufflepuff. Why did he choose Auror?" said Ron.

"I don't know." Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He had been positive that Cadwallader would join the professional league. "We should talk with him after tryouts."

* * *

Draco Malfoy removed his dragon skin gloves, sighed of relief. Draco had been obliged to create detector powder which contained magical dried Devil's Snare. The prospects of the project Potter suggested for registering wands of all Britain under the control of Auror Headquarters looked brighter. The fellow senior Potion Advisers cooperated more proactively with him since Draco gave testimony on behalf of Auror Proudfoot. He glanced at the Dark artifact. The legendary map of King Arthur was pinned up on the wall near the head Auror's desk. And then he took a pinch of Floo powder and walked to the edge of the hearth to go home. He usually chose the time most of Aurors left the office, confirmed nobody watch him, for somewhere in his mind he was afraid that somebody might observe him like the ex-Death Eater, the poor man who asked the Savior of Wizarding World for mercy, would screw up things again. When he was going to shout 'Malfoy Manor', he glanced up at the flyer, 'Quidditch Tryouts for Hogwarts Phoenixes hosted by Ministry of Magic'. He read through the flyer,

 _'July 17 Location: Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch 10 AM Sharp!_

 _Owl Harry J. Potter before attending the tryouts.'_

Something clicked in his mind, and then baritone voice talked to him from behind,

"Are you interested in Quidditch?"

Minister of Magic was standing smiling at him.

"Dumbledore always cared about you, Mr Malfoy," said Kingsley Shacklebolt and he handed over a sheet of parchment to his hand, patted him on the shoulder, left.

Draco was still there. He remembered Dumbledore's last sympathetic words, and he grimaced repenting of his cowardice to allow the evil to let him head straight down to manslaughter against his will. He was in a dilemma between the ambition to become the center of public attention for playing Seeker and the wish to be a hermit who had enough of Quidditch, enough of being talked about himself as an ex-Death Eater behind his back. He had already got a beautiful fiancée and a steady job, so he didn't need to seek more, and he reflected on the way to be a Potions Adviser of the Auror Headquarters had been set up by many people including his mentors, senior officers and his rivals, he had already admitted in his mind, the golden trios gave him a supportive push forward. He wouldn't intend to say it aloud at all, but he wanted to show the public he was no longer an ex-Death Eater who had begged a person's pity. Draco pictured the scene in his mind bitterly, the scene Potter on a heavy-looking broomstick grasped his arm when he was perching on a fragile tower of charred desks caused by Fiendfyre in the Room of Requirement and Potter gave testimony to extenuate his mother's crime in a court. Later he heard Potter backed up the claim the portrait of Dumbledore gave witness on behalf of Draco. He was dumbfounded to know Potter had been there when Draco got into be forced to kill Dumbledore in the Tower. Savior had held out a helping hand twice. If Potter would give him one more chance,

"Then it'll be possible three times, won't it be?" he muttered sarcastically. He carefully folded the applicant form, put it away into an inside pocket of his black suits.

* * *

The metallic gold posts appeared harmonized with undecorated stands and highland range, the closer Harry got, the more of the oval-shaped pitch of an aerial sport was seen, and he grinned. Seamus was giving Nigel a lecture about how to dodge Bludger on the ground. George had already been in the air, playing a part of Chaser for Ron in front of the center of gold posts. Other young male trainees were hovering near them watching the move of two Weasleys, and they sometimes gave a shout of joy every time Ron saved and flew off voluntarily to catch Quaffle after Ron shot off in the wrong direction. Harry wondered if George could play the best part in Beater with a new partner, who would be the best for him? Dean and Eurig were chatting with other trainees, two witches were giggling like they were still school girls. The russet brown shoulder lengths haired witch noticed Harry who was going to talk to Eurig, whispered to the other witch,

"Oh, my Merlin, is he?"

The other, wispy brunette haired witch glanced back at him, whispered back,

"Merlin's pants, Harry Potter!" she ran fingers through her hair restlessly.

Harry missed Gryffindor girls, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. The new female trainees looked too flirtatious for Quidditch players on first glance.

"I reckon you're thinking they aren't right for your team, but you know, you are the man of their dreams. All witches of Britain admire you, Harry," Hermione talked to him from behind.

"Hermione, you surprised me. Why are you here?" Harry asked.

At the same time, he soon realized. Her gaze slid up, she stared at the spot where Ron was hovering near the goal posts. Her bushy hair was neatly tied at the back.

"Did Ron tell you about tryouts?"

"No, but I saw the flyer for tryouts he dropped on the sofa in my room."

"Hermione, this time you can't help him. I'll be fair in judgment."

"I won't. I trust him. Besides," she was hesitating about something.

"You have already set up, haven't you?"

Her gaze slid down back to Harry. "How do you know?"

"Your look is so obvious. Come on, out with it."

"Well, I did nothing intentionally. He went chill last night."

"You mean McLaggen?"

"Yes. He'll be late. He has a hangover. "

Harry cast a suspicious glance at her, and said, "You were with him."

"You did Legilimens? I didn't feel pain in my head."

"I didn't. You got him drunk. Did you mix potions into the drink?"

"Harry, you scare me. Is this interrogation? "

"Yes."

Hermione gasped and said, "Honestly?"

Harry grinned and said, "No."

She broke into a broad smile and said, "Am I too helpful for two of you?"

"Including me?"

"Of course, I do care two of you. Well, I go there and watch," she gestured for leaving to the stand.

Harry nodded and said, "Don't use your magic, I'll warn you beforehand."

Hermione threw her hands up and said, "No, I won't. I swear."

Harry glanced at his watch which showed 9:50 and shoved his fingers in the mole-skin pouch, pulled out the three brooms, enlarged them on the ground. It was about time to try new brooms. When he saw the newest model of Firebolt the Black Forest Company sent him, he remembered what Ginny told him at the party the other day. It was a big progress that Ginny talked to him about broomsticks after a long alienation. And she brought him a particular piece of information:

 _Ginny told him, "Firebolt carries witches wild sometimes."_

 _"Really? Oh, yeah, Madam Hooch has mentioned about it, a kind of, but only witches?"_

 _"Do you feel unsteady when you kick off the ground on your Firebolt?"_

 _"No."_

 _"I felt it when I tried to mount your Firebolt before. Senior Harpies players say goblins enchanted it to prevent female magical creatures and witches dominate the magical world. "_

 _"I've never heard of it."_

 _"No, you haven't. Because the rumor spreads, they can't sell it in the market. I've used Andrew's Hayabusa at Hogwarts. I'm wondering to suggest Gwenog we should use Hayabusa instead."_

 _Harry told her he had Hayabusa in the Grimmauld Place and promised her that he would bring it to her team mates for the test ride._

Smiling at the thought he might get back Ginny's trust eventually,he looked up and he cast his gaze at the female witches who were watching him with a rapt expression. He wondered if he let them try the new edition of Firebolts, they would feel wildness of the flight. If they would feel the wildness, he had to tell about the defect to the craftsmen. He loved Firebolt, for his godfather Sirius sent him for the first time in his third year at Hogwarts. So somewhere in his mind, he wished Firebolt was the best broomstick in the world. A brand-new rosewood broomstick of the Alexander's Broomsticks Company he ordered was set next to Hayabusa, and it showed up the magnificent crafted product. He was intoxicated with the sight imagining Victor Krum's stunning play on the broom and decided which he would try. Then he heard a familiar sneer. Draco Malfoy was coming within earshot with Blaise Zabini. Malfoy said sarcastically,

"The Savior was given lots of brand-new broomsticks from broomstick makers as gifts."

Zabini said calmly,

"Stop bantering with him. He deserves. You know what he had to go through. Imagine Dark Lord still occupies your Manor. "

Malfoy shuddered in a moment but he said, "Yeah, I can't show my appreciation enough, Mr. Potter," and he bowed lightly putting his right hand on the chest, which gave Harry an impression Malfoy was just mocking him.

Harry couldn't fathom Malfoy's true motive and said, "Are you provoking me into Legilimens or not?"

Malfoy got flustered and said, "No, no, I was just, I mean, old habits die hard, listen, I really want to play Quidditch again."

"You made an entry, Seeker," Harry stared at Malfoy who suddenly looked serious.

"Yeah."

"If you want to be a regular, you must beat me."

Malfoy said, "Can I choose which broom I use?" he glanced at the three broomsticks.

"No, use Hayabusa," and Harry held out the black cherry broomstick.

"I've never used this before. Is this better than Firebolt?" Malfoy took it suspiciously.

"I assure you of its quality. Give me your impression after your flight. I need to investigate all brand-new broomsticks direct from the factory."

"Are these all relevant to the case Aurors have made an investigation?" Malfoy asked.

Harry glanced at Zabini. Zabini stared back and said dispassionately,

"You can trust him. His desire is to wipe away a bad impression that he is an ex-Death Eater."

"Zabini!" Malfoy said reproachfully.

"Draco, it's no use vanishing over the fact you were a Death Eater," Zabini shrugged coolly.

Malfoy gave a big sigh, flung his right leg over Hayabusa, kicked off into the air.

Soon he shouted, "Oi, this saddle…wow it's just comfy."

"Warm up until I call you, Malfoy!" Harry shouted back from below, and he muttered, "Now, next," and he raised his voice towards the witches,

"Girls, come here!"

The russet brown haired witch and the brunette haired one were jogging merrily towards him. At least they were trainee Aurors who had passed a test of Ministry of Magic, not school girls of Hogwarts who giggled and clutched each other every time Harry blew a whistle for tryouts, he persuaded himself, and he said,

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Your name..."he trailed off to try to remember the name of the entry sheet of parchment. Which was Daisy Diggory? And he was startled.

"Wait, Diggory? Are you..?"

A brunette haired girl beamed at Harry and said,

"I'm Daisy Diggory. Cedric Diggory was my cousin. This is Megan Floyd. Her cousin is Gwenog Jones, you know."

Her eyes were gray like Cedric. He lost his words. And the cousin of Gwenog? Harry stared at Megan expectantly.

Megan seemed to be at loss and said, "Oh, don't expect too much of me, please, Mr. Potter. I went to school in Wales, and my favorite team is Holyhead Harpies, but I've never been selected as a regular at school. I think I'm happy to be a reserve player."

Did you bring a broomstick?"

"Yes, but my broom is old Clean Sweep. I lost my Nimbus my father bought me for my birthday present during the war," said Megan and she was going to shed tears, Harry thought, asked,

"You lost someone during the war, didn't you?

She tried to smile at him, but she failed, started to weep. Megan's head was resting on Daisy's shoulder. Daisy answered instead of her.

"Megan lost her father. Her father worked at Department of a Magical Transportation. He was killed last year."

"Why was he killed?"

"Nobody could find why my father was killed," Megan answered in a subdued voice.

"My uncle Amos tried to help an Auror who had investigated her father's case but the Ministry at that time, you know, under the patronage of Death Eaters and their allies, so the murder case was swept under the rug and eventually forgotten," said Daisy.

"That's why I entered the Auror. I have studied hard since the war ended, thank you, Mr. Potter for ending the war," Megan looked into his eyes through tear-filled eyes.

"Did you tell Robards about your father?"

"To our boss? Of course not. A mere trainee can't make such a request, can I?"

"You should tell him. I'll back up for you."

"Will you do for me?" her face lit up to hear his words and she clung to him.

Harry hesitated in a moment but hugged her to give comfort in her grief. He asked,

"Do you remember the name of the Auror?"

"Only his surname, Cecil but he is still missing," said Megan and tears welled up in her eyes.

Harry thought he needed to ask Arthur Weasley the address of Amos Diggory and he felt a pang, remembering Mr. Diggory's face full of intense pain when he found his only son, Cedric was killed by Tom Riddle.

"Harry, you'd better open tryouts," said Dean, who had been watching over them at a distance.

"Yeah, okay, girls, try this Firebolt in turn, and tell me what you'll feel, anything. I'll call you later," said Harry and he handed the brand-new ebony handle broomstick to Daisy, his own Firebolt to Megan.

Harry decided to start with testing Chasers. Eurig far surpassed other applicants in throwing Quaffle. Blaise Zabini was the second. Dean was not bad, but Harry thought if Ginny was there, she could have got more scores. He found himself Daisy Diggory and Megan Floyd fit for Chasers, so he decided to appoint two female trainees to be reserve Chasers. Two witches told him the same instability Ginny had informed about Firebolts at the party. He was convinced of that.

Harry was very pleased to see George hit Bludger brilliantly just as he used to be. As a result, Malfoy whined about a lump the size of Snitch on the back of his head, and he blamed George by insisting he was not Ministry officer in the first place at all.

It was favorable for Harry to choose another Beater, for he could easily flattered Seamus into it by praising him for teaching Nigel Wolpart how to dodge Bludger though he knew Seamus had wished to play Chaser. And he and George were found out to be really a good pair: Zabini broke his nose hit by the Bludger which Seamus aimed at after George's bat passed off it, and Zabini went back to the ground to heal his handsome nose. Nigel was reasonably selected as a reserve Beater. Seamus seemed to be satisfied with having Gryffindor younger trainee. Nigel gazed at Harry dreamily and said,

"Will you begin the trial of the Seekers?"

Harry glanced at his watch again, almost one hour and a half passed. McLaggen had not arrived yet. He called the male younger trainees in the air,

"Sato and Plumpton, come here!"

The two young trainees flew well, it was obvious Malfoy were anxious and he was outwitted by them. Harry felt excited, threw his right leg over Victor Krum's rosewood broomstick, kicked hard into the air, signaled George to swing Bludger. George got the message grinning wide, hit Bludger into them. Sato barely dodged it but Plumpton got knocked out of the air, so that Chasers on the ground had to rescue him. Harry reckoned Hermione muttered, "Quidditch, dangerous sports," took a glance at the stand below, startled to see teachers and a half-giant game-keeper had been watching tryouts, and Hagrid scooped the poor trainee in his big arms cheering Harry and left with Madam Pomfrey. Nevil Longbottom waved his hand to him and Harry noticed he was with Hannah Abbott. McGonagall, her dark hair was tied up in a bun as usual, beaming at Harry in the air but soon she shouted,

"Watch out, Potter!"

The Bludger Seamus smacked nearly hit Harry, but he avoided it narrowly. He felt contented with the marvelous racing broom he was riding. The rosewood broomstick was made to be welcomed by Quidditch players for its stability and speed. Then he saw a Snitch towards Sato, who had not noticed it, swerved to the spot. The younger trainee tried to do likewise to see his move, raced against Harry. Sato competed so aggressively with him that Harry admitted if Sato's broomstick was not old Silver Arrow, he could have get the Snitch. And he wondered how Sato could get the legendry broomstick Madam Hooch admired, heard the Flying instructor's cry, "How did he get the broomstick?" below. Harry descended holding Snitch in his right hand with the younger trainee, told other applicants short break, patted Sato on the shoulder, asked,

"Where did you get the Silver Arrow?"

Sato grinned wide and answered, "My father is an owner of a Broom Museum in my country. He has stayed in Britain for a week to vie with other owners and he got this a few days ago. When he heard I made an entry, he sent this. He wants to prove this excellent broomstick is still capable of its speeds great, so please be in a photo with me, ."

And Sato pulled out a portable magical camera, asked Daisy to release the shutter. Beaming at a lens, Harry asked, "So when you finished training here, will you go back to your country?"

The thick black haired wizard nodded and said, "Yes, sir, I was sent to learn DADA with you. You're famous in my country, too. One more picture, please, my sister has been training as a Quidditch player in my country since she was seven."

Daisy popped a shutter and soon two pictures printed came out of the magical camera. Sato took them and held forth to Harry.

"What's your sister's name?"

"Noriko."

Harry wrote his signature and handed it to Sato. Madam Hooch softened her piercing hawk-like eyes, smiled at Sato, gave vent to ask him to lend the old Silver Arrow. He willingly handed it to Madam Hooch, and she mounted on the memorable broom, soared to the sky. Merlin, her flight was so elegant, integrated and unique. Every wizard and witch was fascinated with her art.

"What a witch she is! I would ask her to marry me, if she was much younger," McLaggen drawled behind Harry.

"McLaggen, you're late. You don't deserve to take part in tryouts," said Harry sternly.

"Granger girl kept me in the bloody pub last night. I should have found her trick," McLaggen looked mortified.

Harry reckoned McLaggen couldn't last long in the pitch, for he soared to the goal posts unsteadily, which showed last night's liquor still remained. As Harry expected, Ron saved by a mile over McLaggen. Declaring Ron was a regular Keeper he noticed Hermione left there at a quick pace. He guessed she was afraid to be found by McLaggen.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following this story. I'll post one-shot for Ginny/Harry shippers in the next chapter. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Blackwater Side**

After the tryouts for the Auror Quidditch Team, Harry filled in the form requested by Allan Murray of Department of Magical Games and Sports. Even though it was just an instant team for Kingsley's propaganda to advertise that Ministry of Magic in Britain would be trustworthy, Harry had confidence his team would win at least once against Puddlemere United. One win was enough for the Auror Headquarters against such a famous professional team. He folded the document into a paper plane, tapped the wing with his holly wand. It took off to Murray's office, brushing Ron's face when he entered the office. He glanced back in the direction the plane had gone.

"Is that the Quidditch form?"

"Yep. Don't worry. I wrote your name as regular Keeper." Harry stood up and stared at his disorderly desk, "I need to tidy up," he muttered.

"I didn't mean that. I'm wondering who you put as Seeker." Ron sat down on his swivel chair, leaning against the back of it and causing it to make a squeaky sound.

"I'll tell you later at the Leaky Cauldron. New trainees are waiting for us there." He glanced at his scattered files and shook his head. He didn't feel like organizing them. He wanted to have a pint of beer. "Let's go," he said.

Ron stood up and craned his neck to get a look at Zabini's desk. "I want to know Zabini's trick. How does he keep his desk so neat?"

Harry followed Ron's gaze to Zabini's tidy desk next to Williamson's, which was messy as well. "I'm convinced that no Gryffindor wizards are good at that kind of magic except Percy," he joked.

Ron cracked a smile. "Yeah, I agree. Dad is more typical."

Harry smiled at the memory of Arthur's junk shed and nodded towards the door, meaning to leave. Ron was going to follow him, but he halted. "Harry,wait. I forgot to tell you, Mum sent me an owl to ask you about your birthday party. She wants you to ask Andromeda to come with you and Teddy."

"Yes, okay. Come on, Ron. They're waiting." Harry gestured at the entrance door of the office and raised his eyebrows. Ron looked undecided between leaving and saying more. He hesitated for a while before finally opening his mouth. "Harry, I've been thinking, and...I'm sorry about that time when I interrupted you while you were saying good-bye to Ginny on your birthday." His ears went red with embarrassment as he spoke.

Harry soon understood what his friend meant, and stared at the polished floor, feeling embarrassed. The memory of when Ginny let him come in her room two years ago rushed back to his mind. Ron continued, "If I had known everything that was going to happen...that you were going to walk into the Forbidden Forest like that ...I might not have stopped you."

Harry stepped towards Ron, put his right hand on his shoulder, and said with a smile, "You cared about your sister, and you didn't want her to get hurt. I know."

Ron smiled back, and they left for the pub. They decided to take the subway, for Ron had told Harry he wanted to experience the tube. Ron was very excited by the sight of red buses and black cabs. He seemed to enjoy the hustle and bustle of the crowded stone and brick forest of London. At the entrance to the underground, a girl with curly, chestnut-brown hair was strumming the old acoustic guitar singing a melancholy song:

 _All through the first part of that night_

 _We did lie in sport and play_

 _When this young man arose and he gathered his clothes_

 _Saying "fare thee well today" *_

 _Ginny's blazing look before she kissed him jumped in Harry's mind. The song took him back in time to when she kissed him in her room of the Burrow two years ago. He had been completely unprepared for that. Her lips were so warm when they were pressed up against his own. He'd hardly had a moment to react, just felt the softness of her and the fire spread through his entire body, urging him to devour her. At the same time, his chivalry was simmering._

 _When he'd saved her in the Chamber of Secrets in his second year, it seemed his destiny then to be hers. She was the only woman he could love. Only she could have given him strength to hunt Tom Riddle's horrifiying weapons._

 _He held her back. When his arms wrapped around her, he felt her joyful tremble. Her arms reached up and tangled around his neck, and she deepened the kiss, moaning at the contact, her body against of his own. Her sigh of pleasure feeling told him she wanted him. That was the first and the last time for him to love her, he'd thought desperately._

 _Tomorrow he had to leave her. If he failed to beat Voldemort, he would never see her again. No, he didn't want to forget her beautiful, sweet smelling red hair. He wanted to remember her soft, freckled skin forever. He wanted to keep in his mind that she was the only girl who could understand how he loved flying on his Firebolt during playing Quidditch, how joyful he felt when she made jokes and laughed. It was her who had understood his anger when nobody could believe him about Voldemort's return. She was his only real thing, his glittering light in the dark world. She was someone to fight for. He'd sworn he would come back, would come back alive to her. He'd known she was also thinking the same thing._

 _That's not the promise that you gave to me_

 _When the first you lay on my breast_

 _You could make me believe with your lying toungue_

 _That the sun rose in the west *_

 _Her breath sent shivers up his spine. They'd been close to her bed. But before he could lie her down, the door had banged open behind them, and Ron and Hermione had barged in._

* * *

Harry put down two pounds into the velvet inside the guitar case, and muttered to himself, "What if..."

Then he looked back at Ron, who was now puzzling over an automatic ticket gate, just like Arthur Weasley. He grinned and walked back towards his best mate to tell him how to go through.

* * *

 **Author's Note: (*Blackwater Side by Sandy Denny)**

 **Thanks to two wonderful beta readers, krazyboutharryginny and BookDinasour, I could edit "Blackwater Side." This story was inspired by HappyMollyWeasley's one shot written from Ginny's POV. I wrote this as an answer to her story from Harry's POV.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42 Destruction of Evidence**

Ginny couldn't stop smiling. She was staring at her figure in brand-new Holyhead Harpies Quidditch robes in front of a full-length mirror. She was still a reserve player in the team, but they provided the team uniform to her. The team also arranged a dormitory to accommodate rookies who came from a rural area. She decided to move to the dormitory before the result of N.E.W.T.s was sent to the Burrow from Hogwarts. All she needed was Headmistress's recommendatory letter and the records of her Quidditch games at Hogwarts. Gwenog had already watched Ginny's play and liked her, so it was natural that she followed the same path Katie Bell chose.

At the league party, Ginny was introduced to the head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Allan Murray. She had heard from Ron that Harry would attend Murray's wedding party in August. She felt sorry for Harry who had to make a speech in the public, she knew it was one of his dislikes. Thinking of him had been a torture since Dara Cadwagan started studying at Hogwarts. But Ginny's anguished state of mind was lightened after graduation. It was such a time when they met again at the party. She didn't expect Harry would be there at all. After joyful conversations with the fellow players, Ginny saw him enter the gathering hall. His dark red Auror robes stood out among the players and officers, and he was so damn handsome without his glasses. She watched Oliver approach him and hug him. She was full of emotions, the biggest was Gryffindor pride and wanted to call his name. She could go and hug him, too. But Skeeter's filthy description of the book jumped in her mind again. Harry had to explain what happened at the castle to her. She was so stubborn that she hid herself behind Eurig Cadwallader. From the middle of his speech, she noticed Harry find her in the audience. His gentle green eyes were set on her. She understood what he was thinking from his loving look. She couldn't hide her reddened face with excitement. Slowly she walked to the spot where she could catch his words more clearly. When he finished his speech, he hurried to the spot where she was waiting. They had many things to catch up with. It was really fun to discuss about the best brooms to play in the pitch. She simply enjoyed the conversation related to Quidditch with Harry and Eurig. Harry seemed to be jealous of Eurig, the possessiveness was also new to her. She actually realized Harry was so much in love with her. The gloomy feeling set by Skeeter almost vanished from Ginny's mind. She was looking forward to seeing him at his birthday party which would be held at the Burrow. Then Katie came back and entered the room.

"Hey, Ginny! Do you like the uniform?" She put down her Quidditch gear on the floor and stood next to her in front of the mirror.

"Yes, I love it very much. Were you with Oliver? " Ginny glanced back to Katie.

Katie heaved a big sigh and said, "No. Our date was cancelled. Oliver was summoned by a team manager," and she changed her tone cheerfully, "I reckon he would play regular Keeper!"

"Wow, it's great! When will be the official announcement?"

"I don't know. I wish Oliver could do Patronus charm. He could send me when."

"Oh, you can teach him."

"No, I can't. I can't do Patronus charm though I attended Harry's DA lesson at Hogwarts."

"Oh, can't you?" Ginny tried to remember their lesson in the Room of Requirement.

"Please tell me how to perform Patronus. It's great if I could send a message to Oliver by Patronus." Katie looked into Ginny's eyes with much expectation. "Yours is a horse, right?"

"Yes. I'm not sure if I can do this now. I've not performed the spell for a long time," Ginny pulled out her wand and concentrated her nerve to cast the spell. She needed the happiest memory. She tried to remember the time when Harry kissed her. His gentle voice and his affectionate smile under the cypress tree filled her mind. She let out a voice, "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery animal was conjured from the tip of her wand. Then she was stunned at her silvery guardian spirit in front of her.

Katie asked her with a surprise, "Is this... a horse?"

* * *

The old, cozy pub was full of jangle of voices. Every hue of amber Angel's share in the bottles looked fascinating along the old wall of Leaky Cauldron, which Harry and his mates hadn't noticed at all in their school days. Ron leant against a bar, ordered two shots of Ogden's old Fire whiskey. Young trainees preferred beer to pure malt whiskey, but Ron posed as senior, handed one of them to Harry saying, "Bottoms up." They clinked glasses together, tasted its deep flavor.

"So tell me, who, did you choose as regular Seeker?" asked Ron. The fine malt whiskey had made his face red already.

Harry cupped his hand around the shot glass, rubbed the surface of it with his thumb, said, "Well, I wrote my name, but added with some conditions," and he carried his glass towards his lips, enjoyed the fruity, smoky flavor rising from it.

"What conditions?"

"On my duty, Sato will do Seeker. When he goes back to his country, Malfoy will do," said Harry, and he drank a glass dry. He ordered two pints of beer saying, "Lager, this time?"

Ron didn't answer, asked skeptically, "Sato is okay, but Malfoy of all people?"

"He isn't so bad. You saw his flying at tryouts." Harry put the glass to his lips and cast his gaze over other young trainees. Daisy Diggory was chatting with Dean Thomas merrily. He thought they were a good couple, wondered whether or not to ask her the place where Mr. Diggory lived, he remembered he had had no time to ask Arthur till then, got closer to them. But it took him a long time to reach them. Young witches soon found a war hero, surrounded him, one of them even pushed out her red lips trying to kiss him. Harry pulled his Invisibility Cloak over his head, barely able to get away from coquettish ladies to get to the spot where his fellow Aurors were talking.

* * *

Harry visited the grave yard where Cedric Diggory had been sleeping, put down summer flowers wreath next to the tussi-mussies someone laid at the foot of the grave. He read,

" _This loyal, brave friend is always with you. Forget him not, Cedric Diggory, our kind and good son._ "

"Dumbledore's speech of the end of the terms at Hogwarts inspired us," said Amos Diggory. "We lost our only son, but I've heard he was loved by mates, of course including you, we reckoned there would be always people visiting him, so we asked them to carve these words." Mr. Diggory seemed to have more gray hair since Harry had last met him.

"They're lovely words." Harry uttered with much emotion.

He remembered the last time with Cedric Diggory in the grave yard. He knelt down in prayer, touched the tombstone as though he talked with Cedric. He didn't shed tears but he cried from the bottom of his heart.

"Let me hug you, m'boy," Amos Diggory couldn't hang on, urged Harry to stand up.

He hugged Harry tight in his arms and said, "You brought my son back to us. You fought Devil Voldmort with our son and finally beat him. I'm very proud of you."

Harry nearly shed tears, but he held back and said, "I'm sorry. . I should have visited him earlier. Your niece Daisy will join our Auror Quidditch team. She's a promising trainee."

"Cedric used to play Quidditch mini game with her and his friends. If you train her instead of Cedric, I'll be very happy," Mr. Diggory smiled.

"Mr. Diggory, I heard one Auror named Cecil had been investigating the murder case. Daisy told me you helped him."

"Yes, I helped him secretly. Cecil Bain had been investigating James Floyd's murder case. I delivered him the file James had kept. It seemed James suspected one of the Death Eaters were up to something. I reckon your mate's brother, Percy Weasley knew something what they were doing under the control of Voldemort. You had better ask him."

"Yes, I will. Did you read the documents of the file? If you did, please tell me what you remembered."

Mr. Diggory tilted his head slightly. He seemed to try to remember what he caught, began to utter, "It was a list of vaults of Muggle banks owned by the dead Muggle-borns. I haven't heard of any of them. I only knew Gringotts, you know."

"They must have got money from there. After Cecil Bain was lost, did you find the file?"

"No."

Harry thought he had to report what he found to Robards. The murder case and Cecil's missing were linked to somewhere. Was Cecil still alive? Harry wondered. He had to urge Draco Malfoy to set the new system. Registering all wands of Britain was a pressing need. Even if the Auror couldn't let the hiding suspects register their wands, Harry couldn't just stand and watch the remaining Death Etaters and Lestrange's underlings commit crimes.

Harry thanked for the information, apparated back to the Ministry. After talking about registering wands of all Britain and the murder case with Robards, he was leaving for Percy's office, but he reconsidered it. He remembered he had become the center of attention in the office. He decided to summon Percy by his Patronous message. It didn't take long to see Percy enter the Headquarters after the silvery stag called for him.

"The young witches in my office squealed and whispered when they saw your marvelous Patronus, Harry. I'm very proud of you," Percy winked at him with an air of importance.

"I'm sorry for calling you. I should've visited you," said Harry politely. Percy was still Prefect for him most of the times though George and Ron bantered with their brother.

"So, eh, what do you want to know?" Percy sat down on Ron's swivel chair, making a squeaky sound.

Harry looked into Percy's face straight and asked, "I'm investigating James Floyd's murder case. I heard from Mr. Diggory that you knew something related to the murder while the Death Eaters controlled Ministry during the war."

Percy's face turned into serious look, he said, "Pius Thickness was an idiot. He was the Dark Lord's marionette. I should have noticed that earlier."

"We know you finally regained your composure during the battle of Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Yes, but it was too late. If I came back earlier to your side, Fred would have not been killed," Percy bit his lips and stared at the floor. The memory of the loss of his brother made him grimace. He seemed to have managed to bear the pain beyond Harry's imagination.

"It wasn't your fault that Fred was killed. Voldemort brought chaos to the entire Wizarding World of Britain. I reckon some of his allies must have committed crimes when no Aurors could go into action to keep order at that time."

Percy faced Harry again before he got back calm. Harry didn't miss the moment, asked, "Why was James Floyd killed? What did an Auror named Cecil look for?"

"Umbridge and Thickness tried to take possession of assets of Muggle-borns. Kingsley must have gotten information about that. Ask him. I've heard that Umbridge was forced to confess everything by Minister before she was sent to Azkaban. Kingsley tried to save James Floyd from his underground organization during the war, but he failed. It was clear one of the Death Eaters killed him. But at that time, you know no Aurors including named Cecil guy, could go investigating more. I don't know what happened to the missing Auror, either. You had better ask your boss. Gawain Robards knows a bit of it."

"I have already asked him. But he had been hiding from the Death Eaters at that time and he was under Confundus Charms mixed with heavy Imperius Curse and Occlumens after being captured by the Death Eaters, which caused Scrimgeour's death."

Percy shrugged and said, "Ask Kingsley, then. He knows something after letting Umbridge drink Veritaserum."

Kingsley was in his office when Harry visited him. After his attractive secretary, the niece of Madam Hooch left a tea set on the table, whispering into his ear in her seductive voice, "I can't wait to see your stunning Seeker play in the opening game coming soon," which caused his face redden.

Minister offered tea to Harry whose face remained red, saying, "Do you care for some tea?" in his deep baritone voice. Kingsley was grinning wide to see Harry's embarrassment.

Harry took a cup of tea, cleared his throat and said, "I heard from Percy that you let Umbridge confess everything she knew during the war."

"Yes, I did. What do you want to know?" Kingsley poured tea into his cup.

"She tried to take Muggle-borns' assets. The officer of Department of a Magical Transportation was killed. I reckon her evil deed had to do with the murder case."

"Do you mean James Floyd?" Kingsley asked after his sipping tea.

"Yes."

Kingsley offered scone to Harry and said,"Umbridge was also obliviated. When I let her drink Veritaserum, she confessed about the persecution of Muggle-borns during the war, but when I asked about the murder case, she was confused. She couldn't remember anything about James Floyd and a missing Auror named Cecil Bain. I suspect Rabastan Lestrange has something to do with that. Caputre him ASAP, Harry. If we keep him on the loose from now on, he will continue committing crimes."

Harry bit his lips and said, "Yes, I will. Thank you, Kingsley for the tea," and he stood up from the cozy sofa.

"British Wizarding World needs an entertainment after the war. Show off your talent, Harry. Though we have to solve the cases, you need a break," Kingsley patted Harry on the shoulder to encourage him.

Harry thanked Kingsley and left the office. When he came to the entrance door of the Headquarters, Dara Cadwagan hugged him tight from his behind saying, "I've missed you, Harry. Robards made me your new partner and ordered us to go on a first mission."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. He didn't know Dara would join the Headquarters. "I haven't heard about this. Wait, who is Ron's new partner?"

"Blaise Zabini. We're assigned to go to Wales this weekend to investigate the case." She smiled at him triumphantly.

Harry couldn't accept that. He had to protest against his boss's decision. He didn't want to invite disaster any more. He had to regain Ginny's trust. He marched to the head's desk in a quick pace. Robards, who had been staring at the old map, noticed Harry and quirked his brow.

"Sir, I heard you made us new team, but I can't accept your decision. Ron is my best partner."

"This isn't my idea. Williamson suggested that you and Cadwagan will be the best. He knows your unregistered animagus form, right?"

Harry was dumbfounded and asked, "You mean, will we be assigned to a new task?"

Just then a silvery fox arrived with Dawlish's voice, "Arthur Weasley and his colleagues were attacked. We've rescued them, but send the investigation team and Hit Wizards."

* * *

Harry, Aurors and Hit Wizards kept watching from their hiding place. From there he could see the balustrade by the bay window of the old Tudor style house. He reckoned there was a balcony up there. He had hit upon the idea. When he and Dara climbed up the balcony after doing Animagi, Hit Wizards and Aurors would be able to break in to the house from the front door, they would be able to attack the enemy from the both sides.

"Your senior Auror looks cool. I want to take on. What is the name of the guy wearing a long pony tail?" asked Mclaggen staring at the nape of Williamson who was crouching to make a raid with his wand in his right hand.

"He is Williamson," answered Harry briefly and he crawled up to Williamson and whispered from behind, "Sir, I have a plan. Dara and I will get in from upstairs, so please make a raid in ten minutes."

Williamson stared at Harry and asked, "How?"

Harry just mouthed, "A Chough".

Williamson understood what Harry tried to tell and just nodded.

Harry soon hid himself into the spot behind the hedges, checked nobody could observe him and he transformed to a Chough, he flew up to the balustrade. Dara was not there, Harry found a black feather on the windowsill. He became undone his Animagi and landed on the floor of the small room. He didn't find her. The door of the room was half-opened. He pulled his holly wand out of his pocket, held his breath and went out of the room to the dark corridor to search for her. The hallway was completely deep black dark, so he lit the tip of his wand chanting in his mind, "Lumos."

He pulled over his Invisibility Cloak just in case preparing for a sudden attack. Then he heard them from below. Several voices talking downstairs compelled him forward breathlessly when he strained every nerve to listen. At the top of the stairs, he leaned against the wall and held his breath. Just then he caught honey butter move downward, Dara's light golden hair could be seen in light filtered from the drawing room, she was spying on the movements of the hooded wizards and Lestrange at the bottom of the stairs. Harry reckoned five minutes had passed already. They must be ready for the next move with assistance from the other Aurors and Hit Wizards. As he started going down the stairs towards her, a kind of Sneakoscope sound started whistling and he sensed one of the suspects went out of the building. After a while, the blue light flashed outside of the building. Harry thought they were found, but suddenly it became quiet. Dara was still there. Then the room got unaccountably noisy by the sudden yelling, 'Stupefy!' and 'Expelliurms!"

Harry ran downstairs without making sound of his stepping swiftly, passed by the spot Dara was peeping from her hiding. Dara whispered, "Harry, wait. Your cloak shows a part of you."

He adjusted his Invisibility Cloak tightly, entered the drawing room. Three Hit Wizards including Maclaggen were dueling with the scrawny wizard, Harry reckoned he was Lestrange. Williamson was surrounded by three wizards. He couldn't find Proudfoot and the other hooded wizard. He chose to back up Williamson without hesitating, aimed his wand at one of them, shot the stunning spell hiding under his Invisibility Cloak and he disarmed one of them , bound him with his magic in sequence. Lestrange bellowed,

"Disarming Charm was shot out of nowhere, which means Potter is here, it's enough. Apparate, everyone!" he swished his wand, cut the rope of his follower bound by Harry and four Dark wizards vanished at the same time."

Harry regretted his tendency to do Expelliamus first and felt uneasy. He sensed something went wrong. Just then Williamson asked,

"Where is Proudfoot?"

They scattered and looked for Proudfoot throughout the old Muggle house. Harry went out of the building and searched around the old semi-detached house.

Just then he heard the pop sound and Ron pulled out his ash wand and talked to Harry, "What are you investigating? Did you catch them?"

"No, we've lost sight of Proudfoot. How's your dad?"

"He's recovering. Proudfoot? Did they kill him?"

"I don't know," Harry was afraid the dead body of Proudfoot might be lying somewhere.

Then they heard the crack, and they glanced back getting alert.

It was Dara who had just stepped on the twig, she said, "Harry, I'll tell you what I saw and heard," and she beckoned him to her.

Harry went near her.

She told him, "I think you should better do Legilimens just in case."

Harry nodded and did his magic. He invaded her mind:

 _He saw Dara was hiding behind the door of the room where the culprits had been talking about a wicked design. He was surprised she had damn good vision, for she could see what the ordinary witch couldn't sight, she could see the hooded wizards surround their boss in the small space of the back room._

 _Lestrange's dark eyes were fixed on the tallest hooded wizard who was kneeling down. Lestrange ordered him, "Trap him. He will be surely lured."_

 _The beanpole opened his mouth, "What if they send secret agents again? He is still imprisoned."_

 _"That's why we need this stratagem, you dozy idiot," Labastan got irritable and turned to the other hooded wizard, who was holding a wrapped broomstick. "You know the place, my old friend?"_

 _"Yes, I do. Trust me, Rabastan," and he pulled off his hood. A silvery haired wizard moved back, turned to the old cabinet._

 _Harry was stunned at the same cabinet Malfoy had repaired in the Room of Requirement before. The silvery haired wizard entered inside the cabinet._

 _"I heard from the cleaning witch of the Ministry who was chatting about the hidden room of the Auror Headquarters. I polyjuiced myself in disguise of her fellow worker at Leaky Cauldron. She mentioned the Auror Headquarters had the Vanishing Cabinet inside the laboratory, so I thought of the plan," Lestrange sneered coldly._

Just then Harry finished his Legilimens abruptly. He felt nauseated sweating and said, "We must hurry," he panted and was going to tell his fellow Aurors.

Dara protested, "Wait, Harry. You have not seen all what I witnessed yet,"

But he didn't hear her words, fear choked him like toxic waste gas, the same fright he felt when Dumbledore got feeble in the lighting-struck tower of Hogwarts. Harry imagined the thundering sound of footsteps which intruded the Ministry and talked to Williamson, who had been searching his mate, Proudfoot.

"Sir, Dara witnessed their conspiracy. They are now intruding the Ministry."

"How?"

"They seemed to set up the passage from here to the Auror Headquarters. We had better send a Patronus precautionary message to our head. They had the Vanishing Cabinet in this house."

Ron gasped and stared at Harry in horror. Harry nodded and he was in the lead to the entrance of the Tudor semi-detached house.

Dara ran to him and talked hastily, "This way," and she took them to the back room where a small walk in closet space was hidden behind the door. At the most remote end, there stood the Vanishing Cabinet which was large enough for a wizard to enter inside. Harry tried to touch the brass handle, but Williamson halted him and said,

"Potter, don't touch with your bare hand," and he pointed his wand at the handle and chanted, "Alohomora." The Vanishing Cabinet was opened making a clicking sound, and it showed the infinite darkness.

Harry pulled his holly wand and conjured his Patronus remembering the face of Ginny who was waiting for his kiss with her eyes closed, sent it to Robards. He saw off a silvery stag disappear into the night. And he entered inside without hesitating, hearing Ron whisper,

"Harry, are we safe?"

"The Death Eaters had intruded the Hogwarts from Borgin and Barks through this Vanishing Cabinet. We must hurry," and he trod to the darkness.

Williamson and other Hit Wizards kept up pace with him.

"What if they are waiting for us?" asked Ron, who had a scared look on his face.

"I sent my Patronus to Robards, you saw that," Harry reassured Ron.

"Are you scared, Weasley?" Mclaggen pulled his leg.

"No, I'm not!" Ron huffed, he gripped his wand waist-high assuming a posture of defence and he got ahead of Harry.

After they walked cautious steps in the black dark passage for ten minutes or so, it was Ron who bumped against inside another door. He glanced back to Harry and whispered, "I reckon we are in the Potions Laboratory of the Headquarters."

Harry turned his face to Williamson. The face of Williamson lit up by the small light of the tip of his wand, nodded shortly, and Harry held up his wand high getting set to do next move. "Shove the door, Ron," Harry whispered back.

When they felt some light of the outside room, they found the Aurors who had been standing by outside of the Vanishing Cabinet in the Ministry. They aimed their wands at them tensely.

Ron recovered from stunned silence and said, "Sir, please make your wand down."

Robards asked the password, Harry felt his sharp eyes dart between them, "Who is the inventor of the Dark Magic sensor?"

"George Weasley, sir," Harry answered.

Robards let his wand down and said, "I heard Proudfoot was lost, but he came back."

They gave a sigh of relief, Williamson asked, "Where is he now?"

"He is now questioning the Bulgarian suspect down in the dungeon."

"Now? Why?" Harry asked, but nobody could answer.

Williamson hurried to the dungeon.

Harry asked Robards, "Sir, have you become aware of the other intruders?"

"We've been standing by here after you sent me a silvery stag, but before you sent your Pataronus, nobody had been here."

Harry worried about the wrapped broomstick one of the followers of Lestrange was holding in Dara's memory. He glanced back to her and asked, "Please extract the memory you witnessed and put it to the Penseive."

"I need your wand," said Dara.

Harry stared at her not knowing what she meant.

"I've got used to wandless magic so I left my wand at Hogwarts. Not your holly one. I don't like the magical core. I prefer druidic wand. Lend me your cypress one."

Harry held out his cypress wand and a small empty bottle. Dara took hold of his wand and touched the tip of it to her temple, and withdrew it. The silvery thread of her memory came away, and she put coiled silvery gas in the bottle Harry held in front of her. Then they heard quarrel. Williamson dragged Proudfoot towards them.

"What happened?" inquired Robards.

"The suspect died," Williamson told them.

"Which suspect?" Harry asked though he knew who he was.

Williamson opened his mouth, "Proudfoot had the Bulgarian guy drink Veritaserum. He died of allergic reaction."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. They hurried to the dungeon. The old door with metal grill was half opened. The culprit was lying on his back foaming at his mouth on the cold floor. Harry was surprised the face of the culprit wearing mustache was younger than he had imagined. He pulled out his handkerchief, fell on his knee, bent over the culprit and he wiped the foam off his mustache.

He blamed himself. Why had he postponed doing the second Legilimens upon the culprit? Probably his boss felt the same way, Harry guessed, he saw the head Auror's pale face.

"Proudfoot, you were not allowed to drink Veritaserum to the culprit. Tell me why you made such a blunder?" Roards demanded the answer from Proudfoot.

Proudfoot buried his shorn head in his hands and moaned, "My son... they told me they had snatched my son. They threatened me my son would be afflicted with lycanthropy if I can't have the culprit drink Veritaserum. I was afraid my son would be like Remus."

Robards heaved a sigh and ordered Williamson to check whether the poor child was really kidnapped.

"I have already checked, they did Legilimens upon me and Lestrange showed me the kidnap scene," groaned Proudfoot.

"Potter, Weasley, go to his house with Williamson," Robards directed.

"Sir, Proudfoot should send an owl to Lestrange now. If they really kidnap his son, we have no time," Harry offered.

"I've already contacted him. My son will be released soon," Proudfoot said with his tensed look.

"How did you contact him?" asked Williamson.

Proudfoot knelt down on his knees and bared the dead man's arm. They were astounded at the sight of the skull with a snake protruding from its mouth, very similar to the Dark Mark of Voldemort.

"When I touched there with my wand as they told, it glittered of fluorescent green, which meant they knew he was dead," Proudfoot explained in haste.

Williamson raised his voice, "You murdered him. You knew what would happen when you used Veritaserum."

"You don't understand. You have never had your own child. You have not even got married!" Proudfoot shouted back.

"Stop it! Go back to Wales, Proudfoot. Williamson, Potter, Weasley, go with him," Robards commanded them to leave.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for following this complicated tapestry of my story. Please leave your insight below.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43** **A Beautiful Message**

Historic castles in the Muggle World and the Wizarding World were dotted in Wales. The hills cut off the Muggle towns and the Magical ones. The path laid gently up and down to the mouth of the river which dissolved in the inland sea.

The House of Proudfoot had served a master of the magical estate as warriors during the medieval period. Harry had a feeling the scene of the death of the aftermath of lots of ancient battles for recapturing magical lands reflected in his mind.

When the fellow Aurors stepped in the entrance hall of the old castle of Proudfoot, the young child ran forward through the hallway, the walls of which were decorated with suits of armor standing guard, coat of arms and swords crossed. The boy plunged into his father, he fastened on his father's arms, didn't say anything at all, which gave a sign how much he suffered fear alone. George Dermot Proudfoot hugged his son tightly and said,

"It's alright, Neil."

His wife joined them. The image of Harry's dead father and mother with him was projected in his mind seeing three of them. And the unspeakable anger gushed out of his heart. They had to end these innocent children's sacrifice.

"I'm sorry, George. They abducted Neil while I took my eyes off him," Mrs Proudfoot said, tears were overflowing down her face.

"The Sneakoscope was changed to a Portkey. They swiped it from my son and dropped it again to let him pick up after they had changed into a Portkey." said Proudfoot holding his wife in his arms.

Williamson took a step closer to his mate and talked to Proudfoot gingerly, "The Wizengamot will accuse you of murder."

Mrs Proudfoot gasped out, "Did George kill someone?"

But Williamson didn't answer to her and kept telling the cruel truth, "Where is the bottle of Veritaserum you sneaked from the Potions Laboratory?"

Proudfoot stuck into his pocket of Auror robes and drew the empty bottle, handed it to Williamson.

And he stared at his son who was now seizing the sleeves of his mother. She held up her son in her arms and embraced him tightly. Proudfoot seemed to brace his nerve.

Ron talked to Mrs. Proudfoot, "You and Neil can visit him anytime you want to. Owl me when you're ready to leave for the Headquarters."

They took Proudfoot to the murky dungeon of the Headquarters. Proudfoot didn't resist. When the old door with metal grills made a squeaking sound and was shut, the fellow Aurors and trainees became downhearted, Ron whispered to Harry,

"Will they push him in Azkaban?"

"We shouldn't give up hope," Harry answered back mechanically and thrust his hand into his pocket of Auror robes.

Harry's hand touched the crumpled handkerchief and he pulled it out and talked to Williamson.

"I reckon the bottle was surely taken from the shelf in the Potions Laboratory, but we need to verify the evidence," and he showed the crumpled clothe to Williamson.

"A drop of Veritaserum and clothe permeated with dead suspect's saliva. I hate it was me that arrested my partner." Williamson said quietly.

* * *

The Potions Laboratory had three advisors, and two senior advisors had been sent out for another event. So the Auror guarded the trainee advisor who was an ex-Death Eater from his Manor House to the Potions Laboratory and they directed him the chemical analysis.

Malfoy drew a pipette of fluid from the tiny flask and transferred it to the small brass cauldron. Harry saw the liquid became clouded from the former clear state, changed into light blue. Malfoy kept boiling for a while then the liquid turned to grey-brown.

"Well?" asked Williamson.

Malfoy's white blonde brows were furrowed in a frown, he opened his mouth,

"It doesn't show a lethal dose of Veritaserum."

Aurors looked at each other and Williamson asked once again in expectation,

"This means? "

"A positive fact is the Wizengamot can't accuse him of murder now at least. It proved saliva adsorbed a trace of ingredients of Veritaserum but other poisonous substances were detected,"

Robards couldn't hide his relief and said, "I reckon someone let the suspect drink the poison before Proudfoot was entrapped by Lestrange. We must find the real murderer."

Proudfoot might not be able to escape from the crime of attempting murder, but if someone found the way to set favorable evidence for Proudfoot…Harry remembered he collected Dara's memory for the Pensieve. "We have crucial evidence, Dara Cadwagan had sighted their plotting," he hoped Dara's Pensieve memory would show the evidence Proudfoot was caught in a trap.

"Check the witness, Potter. I'll see it, too," and Robards let Harry go to the place where the Pensieve was set up.

* * *

A shallow stone basin, in which runes were carved, was set up in front of Harry and Robards.

"Dumbledore was a great man. He invented this profound magical artifact. I'd like to pay respect to him over again. I wish Cadwagan's thoughts will save Proudfoot," said Robards, who was staring at the surface of the basin.

"I hope so, Sir," said Harry and he entered the Pensieve first.

Robards followed. Two of them were standing near the blonde druidic witch who witnessed Lestrange's evil scheme.

 _"_ _I developed Caterwauling Charm. I muted the sound of high-pitched scream and changed it to the vibration of my wand. See? My wand is vibrating, which means the Aurror is watching us right now outside. Capture one of them who has a child," Lestrange said viciously._

 _"_ _How do we know the man?" asked one of the hooded wizards._

 _"_ _Here's his son's toy Dark Detector. My follower werewolf, he was a friend of Greyback, who has been incarcerated in Azkaban, gave me information, a son and his mother hold down the fort in the old castle of Wales which was once belong to Alastor Moody. The werewolf kidnapped his son while his father was away as I commanded," Lestrange sneered cruelly, and he handed the Sneakoscope to the hooded wizard, who pulled off his hood, he had a pockmarked face. Lestrange whispered in his low voice, "Use the same trick as the werewolf abducted his son. After you take him there inside the Vanishing Cabinet, I'll do Legilimens and show him the nightmare," he sneered again._

 _The pockmarked wizard shoved the Sneakoscope inside his robes, and vanished instantly._

 _Then there was a creaky sound. Another hooded wizard emerged out from the Vanishing Cabinet._

 _"_ _Ah, Amycus Jr. came back," Lestrange drawled._

 _The man called Amycus Jr. took a step closer to Lestrange and he went down on his knees._

 _"_ _How was he? Was he aware his existence himself was a threat for us?"_

 _"_ _Yes, he was. But he'll never commit suicide as we planned."_

 _Lestrange stared at Amycus and said coldly, "Well, do it as we planned, go to him."_

 _Lestrange pointed the tip of his wand at the brass handle of the Vanishing Cabinet and let it open. Then he let Amycus go first and he entered inside, too._

Harry was completely drawn into the Pensieve memory, but the scene was abruptly changed to the darkness; _it was shifted to the foot coming down the stairs, and he found it was his foot unhidden by his Invisibility Cloak._ The thought of Dara seemed to come to an end. Harry and Robards were back on the floor of the Headquarters.

"Lestrange didn't feel guilty to murder the Bulgarian suspect. He wanted to destruct evidence related to smuggled broomsticks. We can save Proudfoot if we prove it wasn't him to murder the suspect, and he needs a good Counsel," said Robards.

"I heard the whistling sound of Sneakoscope while I was inside the house. I reckon that was the time the suspect found Proudfoot and the Portky sent him inside the Vanishing Cabinet," said Harry.

"The culprit must have showed Neil's toy Dark Detector to Proudfoot. Probably Lestrange or other culprits did Legilimens and showed the worst image to fool him and he knew his son was snatched," said Robards and he stared at Harry and asked, "But how did you and a Daughter of Druid creep in the house without letting them notice? They had been setting up the silent Caterwauling Charm around the old Tudor house."

Harry stared back and finally said, "They didn't cast the magic in the air."

"So… you did the Animagi, didn't you? Legendary Druidess Cliodna was said that she transformed into a Sea Bird, and you…"

But Williamson sensed where the conversation would go and asked his boss abruptly, "Sir, please tell us what you witnessed. I'd like to save Proudfoot as soon as possible."

* * *

Amelia Susan Bones was a fair, wise witch who was the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, how regrettable it was, she was murdered by Voldemort two years ago. Harry remembered her sincere and sportsmanlike fairness and the action of clearing him of all charges in his fifth year at Hogwarts. He wished the new head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement was insightful as her. When he entered the office guarding Proudfoot with Ron and Williamson, they were surprised to see the familiar curly and bushy haired witch. Ron shouted,

"Hermione, why are you here? Have you got the school results?"

Hermione radiated her bright smile like the sunshine to them and took a step closer to Ron and said,

"I could get more than seven Outstandings! I'll work on trial in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures from this August. I've just arrived there, but my boss,Derek Anderson,was absent so I decided to observe the office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement instead. Oh, Harry, I'm so glad to see you again," and she beamed at Harry.

Harry smiled back. While Proudfoot was accompanied by Williamson to the back room of the office, they sat together on the couch, Hermione spoke first,

"Ron, do you remember you were here to stop raining for Yaxley?"

Ron raised his brow and shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah, I remember. It was one of the worst memories soaking wet lots. I had hard time to try some spells being unsure to fix the raining office room for the Death Eater."

Harry looked around the office. It was the first time for him to enter the office. The both sides of the walls had a high bookshelf. Floor-to-ceiling windows showed the magical daily weather, it was an awesome fine day. The officer wearing wireless magical microphone in front of his mouth, was sitting at the mahogany desk with three drawers, on which paper planes landed one after another, he opened them with his wand and read out the name of the next defendant.

"Yaxley had sent the innocent people to the court like this when we infiltrated the Ministry," Ron explained.

"Oh, Ron you know about the office better than me. Harry and I were outside of the office then. I can't believe we managed to let the innocent witches and wizards go free," Hermione said with deep emotion.

Harry felt the same way thinking over what they had fought through, hunting for the Slytherin locket, letting the Muggle-born witches and wizards be free, running away from Yaxley's curses…then his reminiscence was broken. Hermione talked to him,

"I saw your senior Auror was handcuffed. What happened to him?"

"He was entrapped by Lestrange. Rabastan Lestrange threatened him," and he explained Hermione the circumstances of the case including Dara's Pensieve memory.

"Harry, the clever thing was you didn't forget to wipe the foam of the mouth of the dead culprit. But one more thing, did you do Legilimens upon Proudfoot?" Hermione stared at Harry.

"No, I didn't," answered Harry.

"You must. His verbal evidence is essential, but on top of that your testimony will be very important at a trial."

"It's easier for Harry to draw Proudfoot's thought with his wand," Ron suggested.

"Don't forget the case of Slughorn. He had tampered the fact before he gave Harry the true memory," Hermione told a matter of fact.

Then they felt footsteps of a broad shouldered wizard, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered the office.

"Kingsley," Harry got to his feet.

Kingsley nodded and said, "I heard my friend Proudfoot had his back to the wall. I will be an Interrogator. You, Harry, please be his Witness for the defence."

Ron gasped next to Harry. Hermione mouthed, "I said so."

Kingsley's face grew hard, he said in his baritone voice, "This time I won't modify judges' memories with my charm. It will be you, Harry to clear Proudfoot of charge of an attempting murder. The day of his first hearing on July 28th. Gather advantageous information for Proudfoot. Gawain will buckle himself down to work to catch the suspects until the day," said Kingsley not clearing his stern look.

Harry tightened his lips and said, "I'll try my utmost."

"There they've done legal procedures," said Kingsley.

Two senior Aurors came out of the back room. One was in handcuffs dropping his shorn-head, the other who had a sad look on his face, accompanied him to the door. Williamson noticed them and said,

"He must stay in the dungeon until the hearing day. I'm afraid out there some reporters are waiting for a gossip."

"Sir, please use my Invisibility Cloak," Harry tried to pull his cloak from his pocket of Auror robes, but Kingsley halted.

"Harry, you go first," he said.

Harry stared at Kinsley not knowing what the Minister intended to.

"It's a good chance for us to let them assure the new regime is unshaken. If we try to hide something, we will give them a false impression."

Harry felt strained. He hated being a focus of public attention. To his surprise a verbal encouragement came from Ron, he said,

"Harry, we also back up you. Let them remember who got the Order of Merlin First Class."

Harry inhaled deeply, turned around to the door and shoved it open. Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged into flashes of magical cameras like Stunning spells. Harry's retinas were in sudden bedazzled. He felt Hermione's hand touch his back, she whispered,

"Say the words to reporters, Harry."

"What should I say?" he was struggling to get out of dazzling whiteout, he cast his face down.

"Let them know you are his Witness for the defence," and she pulled her wand out, touched his head with her wand and chanted,

"Servo Aspectus."

When his sight got clear instantly.

One of the reporters shouted, "Mr. Potter, we've heard the expert Auror committed murder. Is the Auror Headquarters taken over by the Dark Wizards again?"

"Don't say too much, Harry. Just glaring is the best," Ron said in his low voice determinedly next to him.

Ron was right and his encouraging words aroused Harry's respect. Ron's tactic was cultivated by chess game definitely. Harry snapped his head up and stared at the questioner, and he remembered the man was the same wizard who had been with Rita Skeeter whoever she kept after. Harry's green eyes emitted lighting flash as though he would make a return thrust against them for blinding him. The words flooded out smoothly without hesitating.

"Dumbledore cleared all charges of me once. You know the result, don't you? Who defeated Voldemort? This time I'll clear Alastor Moody's favorite of all charges."

And they swept from there.

* * *

Harry went back to Sirius's room in the Grimmauld Place, and took down his thoughts on a piece of parchment. He tried to line up the advantageous terms for Proudfoot. Just then a silvery guardian spirit emerged near his desk. He was stunned to see the beautiful doe. He wondered if it was Lily's spirit at first and asked, "Is this you, mum?" But he rethought the idea and whispered, "Professor Snape?" He worried that Snape might send his Patronus message to reprimand Harry for his failure at his work. But its voice wasn't Snape's, either.

It spoke, "Harry, I saw Daily Prophet's front page. I can do nothing to help you with the case, but…just wanted to say I love you. If you have time, please visit me." It was Ginny's voice.

* * *

 **A/N: I have one beautiful vision right now, but it will take much time to put it into words. Please leave your encouragement below. Thank you!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 The Mirror That Shows the Truth**

Ginny's beautiful silvery doe was going to leave the Grimmauld Place. Harry noticed Andromeda enter the room from the open door.

"Oh, is that Patronus message?" Andromeda glanced back to the spot where Ginny's Patronus disappeared. "Who sent it?"

"Ginny sent it." Harry grinned wide. He thought that he was the happiest man in the world at that time. Ginny's Patronus changed to a doe. All his fear about their recent relationship vanished.

"I wondered if you and Ginny did talk about the future relationship." Andromeda started talking quietly.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes, I did. I sensed you've been gloomy since the last Christmas."

Harry was astounded by her fine sense of what others feel.

"I found the operations manual for the silver mirror we took home from the Potter's Vault. It was kept inside the drawer of aunt Walburga's old dressing table." She handed a ragged piece of paper to Harry. "Rub the brim with your thumb three times. And close your eyes and imagine the person to whom you want to send your message."

"If I do the things you said, what would happen?" Harry asked Andromeda. The letters of the description was written in the old Runes.

"When the person rubs the brim of the mirror, she can see the truth of your mind. I think you should hand the mirror to Ginny. You seem to have many things you couldn't say to her face-to face." Andromeda stared at Harry.

"Yes, you're right. I didn't have a chance to talk with her, no, I didn't try to do that. I've not been brave for these months."

"If James were alive, it would be his role to give you advice. Teenagers need their parent's advice sometimes. I wish Sirius were alive, too. He must have given words for you."

Harry lost his words, missing Sirius badly. And he managed to say, "I'm eighteen already, and soon I'll be nineteen."

"Yes, but still you're teenager, Harry." She smiled gently. "So you need the mirror. Do you have the one?"

"Yes." He stood up and opened the drawer of the cabinet by the desk. He grabbed the silver hand mirror goblins made. "I'll try the magic as you told me tonight and I'll visit Ginny this weekend."

"Good luck, Harry. I believe you two will get back together again."

* * *

When Harry told about his trip to Wales to his boss, Robards ordered him to investigate the surroundings of Proudfoot's castle as Harry predicted. Williamson was going to join him later. The boss asked him in the office,

"Are you sure you won't take Dara Cadwagan with you? As Williamson sensed, you two are the strongest team."

"No, sir. Ron is my best partner. Besides, he is in charge of his father's case. I'd like to help and support Williamson with him. "

"Good. Weasley will join you after he gathers information from Arthur Weasley and his colleagues. Send your Patronus message anytime you sense danger."

"Yes, sir. And one more thing. Please let me do Legilimens on Proudfoot."

Robards, who had leant back in a chair, sat up and asked, "Do you think he still hides the fact?"

"I don't know, but I think it worth to try."

"I'll allow you. When do you begin?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I'd like to make sure one thing tomorrow morning before I start working on."

* * *

The summer holiday season was coming. Inverness street market was jammed with Muggle tourists. Harry kept away from crowded places passing by endless rows of shops and escaped to the backstreet. He closed his eyes and thought about the address Hermione told him, then he was standing in front of a house, which was about twenty or thirty years old, made of brick. He tried the door knob and the solid metal door swung open. It was Thursday afternoon. Harry had owled Dr. Higgins before that visit, and he got his reply. He wanted to take all possible measures to find favorable proofs for Proudfoot. He had to do his Legilimens without careless mistakes so he thought it'd be better to ask for instruction from Dr. Higgins.

When Harry entered the consultation room cautiously, the old silver-grey wizard was absorbed in extracting eye lotion from the small cauldron, at the end of the work he took out a stone which had its green marble-like markings. Harry noticed it was a serpentine stone. Dr. Higgins swished his wand, and it seemed that making potions was done.

"I reckon you are wearing your old spectacles," said Dr. Higgins without looking up at Harry.

Harry touched his edge of his glasses with his hand and said,

"Eh, right. I need to refill my phial."

"Merlin will help you all, insane or sane," Dr. Higgins said what Harry couldn't understand at all.

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Higgins stared at Harry. He regretted that he was caught napping. But it was too late. He was defeated again. He felt like his skull was pulled. Dr. Higgins kept invading his mind mercilessly. The sad look of Williamson, Neil Proudfoot fastening his father's arms, the picture of Harry's father and mother in their younger days, the owlery on the top of West Tower of Hogwarts where Harry in the fourth year was waiting for an owl letter from Sirius especially when he felt lonely, for nobody understood him except his godfather, and Dr. Higgins dug out the memory Harry had buried deeply in his heart for so long, Sirius, Harry's godfather fell through the ancient doorway, hit by the jet of green light Bellatrix Lestrange threw…

"No! Stop it," Harry yelled going down on his knees.

Tears were trickling down on his face. His limbs got paralyzed, he couldn't move for a while.

"It's your first time you cried for him fully, isn't it? You have endured so much pain for so long alone. You need to share your pain with others."

"I have best friends to share my pain," said Harry wearily.

He was so exhausted and felt beaten hollow. Dr. Higgins and Snape were equally matched in ability. Harry now realized again why Dara Cadwagan looked tired after her wandless magic. Legilimency and Occlumency would cost you a great magical energy.

"You don't understand. Friendship with them may be the source of your strength, but it's not enough for you who have had no family for so long. You need your own family. Being loved will give you unfathomable magical strength. It seems you have still potential magical strength you've never shown," and Dr. Higgins invaded Harry's mind again.

"What the hell..?"

Before Harry blocked Dr. Higgins, the shrewd old warlock caught Ginny's new Patronus, "So you haven't slept the girl yet."

Harry was dumbfounded, couldn't hide his mild shock on his face flushed pink. He didn't predict where the question would go at all. "What do you mean?"

"Ah, my son, the way you look! I can't stop doing Legilimens upon young wizards," Dr. Higgins broke into a broad smile handing the phial of eye lotion to Harry. "Make love with her, then all your pain will be healed," and he was leaving the consultation room.

"Wait, you've never taught me the innermost secrets about doing Legilimency yet. Besides I'd like to know about Evans family tree," he managed to ask blushing so violently.

The old silver-grey wizard turned his face to Harry and said with a straight look, "You've just experienced the work now, haven't you? Focus your energy on reading his mind. Do not hesitate to invade his mind deeply. Don't lose yourself even if you see the worst unbearable memory of your senior Auror," said Dr. Higgins.

Harry made up his mind to finish doing Legilimens upon Proudfoot while he was having a distinct memory of art initiated by Higgins. So he went back to the Auror Headquarters in the afternoon. Thinking about Ginny made his spirit cheer up, he ran down the tight spiral staircase to the dungeon lightly. On his way to the jail, he came across Draco Malfoy, who was holding a dried cut Devil's Snare. Harry stopped and said,

"Oh, thanks, Malfoy. Will you brew the potions from now?"

Malfoy raised his brows and said, "Thanks to you, Potter, I got an extra hard job."

Harry sensed the sarcastic tone from Malfoy's saying and asked, "I reckon Robards got a raise in your salary, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. But what about overtime pay? They decided they would register all wands of British Wizarding World again."

"What do you mean? All wands of wizards and witches have already been registered in the Ministry."

"Potter, I'm flabbergasted. I believe Gryffindor's brain was made of hard muscle. So is yours.

Harry found he was looked down, and he glared at Malfoy and said, "All right. Then tell me, how were you going to escape from Fiendfyre Curse?"

Malfoy got silent suddenly and he made a small sigh and opened his mouth, "I've already explained about it before. When we're ready to give each of wands a coat of powder potions, we must call up them all in the Ministry individually."

"Oh, yeah, I remembered. I'll tell Robards how much you've rendered great service to the Auror Headquarters. You might be able to be free from constant surveillance," and he turned around and kept descending the stairs.

"Hey, Potter, wait," Malfoy came running down after him.

Harry glanced back and he threw his inquiring look to Malfoy.

"Now what?"

Harry saw Malfoy's face light up. Malfoy stared at him for a while and uttered impulsively, "Do you really think they'll give me my freedom?"

Harry stared at Malfoy. He took in Malfoy's hope and softened his voice, "Yeah, I think so," and he kept going down.

Flaming torches lit a figure, stoop-shouldered miserable man in the jail. Harry got in low spirits. Proudfoot had earned the esteem of the young trainees. He still couldn't believe his senior Auror had been under Lestrange's thumb. Blind love for his son might have let Proudfoot lose his mind. Then suddenly the words of revived in Harry's mind: _Merlin will help you all, insane or sane._

"Sir, it's me," he talked to Proudfoot from his behind.

Proudfoot glanced back to the spot where he heard the voice of Harry, the vacant eyes hovered and tried to focus. "Oh, you," Proudfoot uttered the words lifelessly.

Harry unlocked the old door with metal grill and he entered the jail. "Sir, may I read your memory?"

Proudfoot didn't change his expressionless face and said, "I have cruel memories you don't want to know, but it's your task, I know." Proudfoot closed his eyes once and he breathed out and he opened them again. "I'm ready. Do it now," said Proudfoot quietly.

Harry nearly faltered in doing Legilimens but he kept up his spirits. He invaded the place he had never explored:

 _The memory was a shade of brown with a tinge of red. Two kids were playing in a Muggle quarry. The woman who seemed to be their mother called them._

 _"_ _Come on, George. Your mum is calling us," very young child talked to the other._

 _"_ _I'm coming, Remus," young George Proudfoot responded, turned around._ _But he flinched to see an evil-looking Muggle tramp between the dark oak trees. He whispered to his friend gingerly, "_ _Remus, who is he?" and he pointed toward the man who was watching them._

 _But before very young Remus glanced back to the spot, the Muggle tramp vanished. Then the thought of Proudfoot shifted to another memory._

 _Harry was standing by a crackling fire of the Gryffindor Common Room. Teenage George Dermot Proudfoot was sitting on a plush sofa, which was Harry's favorite in his Hogwarts days, too. He couldn't stop smiling. The Gryffindor Common Room had been always warm and cozy._

 _"_ _Hey, will you sit up all night?" a red-haired boy talked to Proudfoot._

 _Proudfoot and Harry glanced back to the boy. The boy was Williamson who didn't wear a pony tail yet, it was short._

 _"_ _Franky, where have you been? I reckon you were meeting with a girl."_

 _Frank Williamson winked at him and sat on the opposite sofa with a thud._

 _"_ _You're also waiting for someone. Who are you going out with? Lily Evans?"_

 _Harry was startled to hear his mother's name._

 _"_ _No. If I ask her, James will hex me," and Williamson grinned._

 _"_ _Then who is the girl?"_

 _"_ _I'm not waiting for the girl. I have something to tell Remus."_

 _"_ _It's a waste of time to wait for him, mate."_

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _I saw them leave together, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter and Remus. I suppose they won't come back by the morning. They are up to something again. You had better got to bed, George."_

 _Proudfoot knitted his brows and said,_ _"_ _He has avoided talking with me since that day."_

 _"_ _From when?"_

 _"_ _Since the day I saw a Muggle tramp between the dark trees in Wales when I was little. He and his parents have never visited us for years. I want to know why."_

 _"_ _Well, I reckon the Muggle tramp was a new species of Boggarts. You know, his father is a world-renowned authority on Non-Human Spiritous Apparitions. Wow, I say it's the first time I could say it without stuttering," Williamson praised himself._

 _The scene was changed to the dark room which had familiar antique four-poster beds. Young Remus Lupin played the string tune on an old gramophone which was set on the top of his large old trunk at the foot of the bed. Harry fondly recalled the DADA lesson with Lupin who had played the tune and the song on the same old gramophone during his lessons._

 _"_ _Who is this?" asked Proudfoot picking up the record jacket from the floor._

 _"_ _She's a Muggle cello player. Her name is Jaqueline du Pre," Lupin chuckled to see Proudfoot hold the album jacket up to the torch light._

 _"_ _It's a Muggle picture. She doesn't move."_

 _Harry felt Lupin's bright mood made Proudfoot happy._

 _"_ _Elgar Cello Concerto. Very impressive music. Remus, long time no word," and he sat next to Lupin on his four-poster and asked,_ _"_ _Why did you leave us?"_

 _Lupin looked down and kept silent for a while and finally said,_ _"_ _I prefer new moon to full moon. Do you know why?"_

 _The music from the old gramophone reached its climax, which was expressing violent emotion._

 _Proudfoot had no idea and stared at Lupin. And he tried to ask, but other Gryffindor boys came in._

 _Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The jet-black haired boy with spectacles placing his arm around the other boy's shoulder, the other boy was young Sirius. It took a while to notice, the unruly jet-black haired boy was his own father, because he thought the boy was himself, he resembled Harry very closely, except his green eyes. Harry had an impression that two hazel dancing eyes fixed on his own green eyes for an instant. And young Sirius was handsome, but the face got deep in gloom. He looked intelligent but his eyes gave off rebellious stare. Sirius said quietly,_

 _"_ _George, go to your room."_

Then Harry was forced to finish his Legilimens. He was not tired and he stared at Proudfoot who was pressing his hands to his temples.

Proudfoot mumbled, "Merlin, you got tough, Potter. I can't bear this pain of Legilimens any longer."

"I'm sorry, sir. Should we stop now?"

Proudfoot looked up and he was lost in meditation for a while. Harry waited standing by his senior Auror. Finally Proudfoot opened his mouth again,

"The Muggle tramp was Fenrir Greyback. Remus confessed that he was a werewolf later when I became a trainee Auror. When we got back our friendship again, Dark Lord arose. After that, you know better than me."

"Yes, sir. But we should finish this to prove your innocence."

"Potter, I admit that I committed a crime. I knew the allergy test result of the suspect."

"So Lestrange found out you knew the test result, didn't he?"

"Yes, but how did you know? You haven't seen that part yet." Proudfoot stared at Harry surprised.

"Just a guess. You trained me like that."

Proudfoot showed a proud look for the first time in a while, Harry thought, he grinned and said, "I haven't taught you how to flatter. Well, I recognize you're surely Lily's son. I'm ready. Do it again."

And Harry penetrated the mind of Proudfoot again:.

 _Old Tudor semi-detached house stood out in the darkness into which Harry felt himself being sucked in Proudfoot's mind. Proudfoot in his memory was waiting for a chance to make a raid. Then he heard the sound of someone's stepping on a twig. Proudfoot pointed at the spot where the sound was heard with his wand, and crawled closer to it. The toy Sneakoscope was laid on the ground. He noticed the familiar handwriting on it, Neil, the name of his son. He picked it up soon, it was too late to know the Sneakoscope was a Portkey, he felt a jerk behind his navel, it started whistling and his feet had left there. His son's toy Sneakoscope was pulling him onwards, finally he landed on the cold floor, and he was squeezed into a tight space._

 _"_ _Welcome, Mad Eyes Moody's favorite," said Lestrange from the darkness._

 _"_ _What are you up to?" Proudfoot clenched his wand again._

 _"_ _I warn you. You should know better, Proudfoot. You're Pure-blood. We don't want hurt your only son."_

 _"_ _What have you done to my son?" Proudfoot whispered._

 _"_ _I'll tell you," and then Lestrange penetrated Proudfoot's mind._

 _No, he didn't read only his mind but he dropped the cruel another memory, Harry wondered if it was really Legilimens. Lestrange could do the entirely alien magic._

 _A blood thirsty beast stood between the dark trees, he was following Neil Proudfoot with his sharp blood shot eyes. Deathly fangs protruded from the beast's mouth and he licked his lips for his hunger. Harry felt George Proudfoot got panicked. The terror was led to the imagination that his dead friend, Remus Lupin, who was four years old, was attacked by Fenrir Greyback._

 _"_ _You understand very well, Proudfoot. If you don't want your son to follow the same path as your old friend, do as we tell you now."_

 _"_ _I won't obey, Lestrange," Proudfoot was still an Auror, but Harry felt fear washed over Proudfoot, he was nearly surrendered._

 _Lestrange sneered cruelly and said, "_ _You had better not act like Gryffindor, Proudfoot. My friend, werewolf is not patient. I let you listen to your son's scream," and he opened the small antique box and Harry heard the boy's screaming._

 _He felt the scream tore through Proudfoot._

 _"_ _Show me the secret of the Auror Headquarters," and he did Legilimens._

 _Proudfoot fell, and he showed his memory of the conversation between Harry and Robards, Lestrange got information that Harry was going to do Legilimens upon the suspect who had been involved with smuggled broomsticks._

 _"_ _Thank you, Proudfoot. So we had no time. Fortunately your head believed in the allergy test result. Go to him, let him drink Veritaserum, when he died, touch the Dark Mark, then your son will be released."_

Suddenly Harry was blocked, and he couldn't go far any more.

"Is that all?" he asked Proudfoot.

"That's all. You know what happened next," said Proudfoot nervously.

Harry reckoned his senior Auror didn't want to show his scene when he let the suspect drink Veritaserum.

"Sir, I think I'd better have an interview with your son."

"Will you do Legilimens upon my son?" Proudfoot stared at Harry.

"No, no, I'll just ask him some questions. Please don't worry, sir."

* * *

Before Neil was abducted by bad wizards and a werewolf, he was searching his favorite toy detector. It was early in the morning, his mother had not woken yet, for she had much housework to be done till late at night, most of them it was to cast the protecting spells against the wild magical creatures and ghosts who lived deep in the forest of Wales. The Sneakoscope was a present from Alastar Moody when he was born. He didn't remember Alastor Moody, but he was told he was a great man from his father, so Alastor Moody and Harry Potter were his two big heroes. Now he couldn't believe his eyes. Harry Potter was sitting in front of him.

"Neil, just relax. I'll ask some questions."

"Will you save my dad? If I answer to your questions, will dad come back to us?" Pure blue-grey eyes were staring at soft grass green eyes.

"Yeah, I'll do my best to get your dad back to you, Neil," Harry said stoutly.

Neil Proudfoot grinned and said, "Will you show me your scar?"

Harry was a little surprised at his sudden offer, but he didn't show his hesitation and said, "Sure, you can touch here," and he pushed up his fringe of hair over his forehead.

"Wow, it's really a lightning bolt!" the soft hand touched the scar. "Does it hurt?" Neil asked knitting his brows.

"It did. But now it doesn't hurt at all."

"Because you defeated Dark Lord?"

"If you want to be like your father, call him, Voldemort."

Neil kept silent and he swallowed hard and he opened his mouth, "How was it like when you defeated Voldemort?"

Harry stared at Neil and recalled the last battle of Hogwarts. "We fought hard. Many people died. I had to end the war as soon as possible."

"I want to be like you, Harry."

"You'll be. Will you tell me how it was like when the bad wizards took you away from your mum?"

"My mum was sleeping. It was early in the morning. I was searching my Sneakoscope. Alastor Moody, my dad's hero gave me the Sneakoscope. Do you know Alastor Moody?"

"Yeah, of course I do. He was a great man."

"The Sneakoscope was a treasure for me. I lost it. I had to find it, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand."

"I found it, but when I touched it, I felt my navel was pulled and pushed, I was blown up and I fell down on the cold stone floor."

"Your Sneakoscope was a Portkey. Bad wizards changed your treasure into a Portkey."

"Yeah, right. I was scared. The werewolf..." and he swallowed hard again.

Harry stood up from the sofa and fell on his knee and looked up at Neil and said, "You don't have to say more. When you feel you can tell that, tell me."

Neil stared at the floor for a while and turned his gaze at Harry. "I want to be like you, Harry. I'll tell you now."

Harry just nodded. Neil started to speak again,

"The werewolf told me if I was not Pure-Blood, he would ... eat me."

Neil Proudfoot was trembling. Harry hugged him tight in his arms and said, "It's alright, Neil. You were brave like your father."

Harry felt burning rage run through his body. He wanted to beat them all at once. Then he recalled the words of Dr. Higgins: Don't lose yourself even if you see the worst unbearable memory. Harry reckoned Proudfoot saw the worst unbearable scene in his mind. Harry thought he could prove Proudfoot was innocent. Proudfoot was also a victim. But he needed the strong evidence. He asked Neil again,

"Did you find about something bad wizards tried to hide?"

Neil knitted his brows and thought for a long time. Harry waited. Finally Neil said,

"He handed a small bottle to the hooded wizard."

"What were they like?"

"He had a pockmarked face. The hooded wizard was younger than the pockmarked wizard. He was called Amycus Jr."

Harry smiled at Neil and said, "Thank you for your information, Neil."

"Can you prove my father is innocent?"

"Yeah, I think so. We will capture all bad wizards."

* * *

Harry arrived at the gate of the Holyhead Harpy's dormitory at night. Soon after he sent his silvery Stag to Ginny, she came jogging to the spot where he was waiting. He asked her through the spars, "Is it alright you come with me at night?"

"No, I can't go outside at night. But you can enter."

"Can I?"

Ginny giggled and said, "Gwenog and my team mates saw and heard your Patronus! Everyone knows who sent the Patronus message!"

Harry was afraid he was the only wizard among the Holyhead Harpy's players, but his worry was forgotten as they talked each other. Ginny led him into the courtyard of the dormitory, and urged him to sit down. He took out the silvery hand mirror and handed it to her. He spoke, "Rub the brim three times with your thumb."

Ginny did as he said and stared at the surface of the mirror. Soon her eyes got brimmed with tears. Capturing his feeling and thoughts he had contained, she uttered, "Oh, Harry…I didn't know that you remembered me at the very end in the forbidden forest. I could sense you at that time. You really passed me by wearing the Invisibility Cloak." She hugged him tight and cried quietly in his arms.

"Ginny, don't cry. I'm here." He tilted her wet face with tears, kissed her gently and fondly.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this story. Please leave your insight below.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45 Trial**

The next day Harry went investigating near Rhuddlan Castle with Ron. The Muggle historic place in Wales was so close to the wild forest where not a few witches and wizards saw the werewolves. That night they would patrol with Williamson around Proudfoot's castle as well.

Making sure any Dark Magic's traces not be found, Ron talked to Harry, "You look happy, mate. I reckon Ginny forgave you."

Harry was astonished by Ron's sense to catch his feeling and asked, "Did I tell you?"

"Not yet. I'm eager to know what happened, if you don't mind." Ron grinned wide.

"Well, her Patronus has changed. Hers is a doe now, just like my mother's."

"Wow…congrats, mate. But I…feel like she has already married you. She is my only sister, you know?"

"Oh…I didn't imagine like that. It's just brilliant." Harry couldn't resist smiling broadly.

They passed by windswept trees and went back to Proudfoot's castle without noticing a filthy tramp was glaring at them through the branches.

* * *

While Williamson and Ron stayed at Proudfoot's castle to guard his family, Harry came back to be ready for Proudfoot's trial. He was putting phials of memories he had gotten from Proudfoot in the jail and his son, Neil's eyewitness evidence, and he affixed a label on the each phial. Robards entered the hidden room where Harry was kept sorting the phials. The room was set up behind the Potions Laboratory. Only Harry and Robards could enter the room. Robards stared at the silvery swirled gas in the phial near him and asked,

"We captured Amycus Jr. He was going to run away from King's Cross station."

Harry stopped sorting and asked, "Who informed his hiding place?"

"Zabini's mother. She got one rumor during her dinner party."

Harry remembered the relationship between his boss and Ms. Zabini and simply nodded. Robards had relations with her, which brought not a few arrests for crimes to him.

Robards continued, "Carrow was caught napping. It was lucky for us that Carrow was so desperate having been hunt down. After he made it to impersonate a cleaner, he had spied on the entrance to the dungeon of the Auror Headquarters. It was so helpful for him to spend time having lunch at the lounge in the Department of Magical Games and Sports where cleaning witches who were chatting away so loudly that he could catch information about the hidden room where lots of Potions were displayed,"

Harry cut his words, "Wait, did he find our 'Potions Laboratory'?"

"Yes, he did. It was a close. He had attacked one of cleaners, and he dragged him into a broomstick shed to pull his hair to impersonate him. He pocketed a few doses of the poison to murder the Bulgarian suspect."

"What was he trying to hide? What is Lestrange hiding?"

"We can see when the allergy test for Carrow is done."

"I hope Amycus Jr. will be the negative to the test."

"I hope so. If it turns to the positive, we have to read his mind."

Harry didn't want to do Legilimens against Amycus Jr. He reckoned it would be hard. He followed Robards with his eyes till his boss shut the door and his eyes shifted back to the phials. A trial of Proudfoot was coming in a few days. Harry felt like the kind of God in Muggle world or Merlin was looking down at him from somewhere and he was judging Harry for the first time in his life. He must prove the innocence of Proudfoot. It was different from the pressure he felt when he faced Voldemort. He also couldn't fail for Neil.

The silvery swirled gas was dancing slowly inside the each phial. Harry was momentarily under the illusion that he was in the Headmaster's room of Hogwarts. He was now remembering the calm but sharp look of Dumbledore when he was seeking the clue to destroy Voldemort. He tilted his head down like he was praying for his fulfilling his obligation for a while, he took a deep breath. Harry had been felt Robards had great expectation that his young trainee would win at the end of the trial, but Harry had no confidence he would accomplish. But he couldn't run away. He pulled out the thin material made from sheepskin and began to write his thoughts based on the silvery swirled memories he got. He added the serial number of the phial to the each sentences as evidence.

Lestrange put up Carrow in disguise and let him commit the murder. They didn't feel a tinge of guilty to murder the Bulgarian suspect to retreat the glory of the Death Eaters. Proudfoot fell right into the trap by Lestrange's sneaky trick. As a consequence, he was nearly being made out to be the murderer of the prisoner and Neil suffered the fright to be eaten by a Werewolf.

Harry stopped writing, was lost in thought. Lestrange's ambition was formidable. He must be up to something related to the broomsticks smuggled from abroad. The affair about the smuggled broomsticks was still cloaked in mystery.

He thought he could add the sentences that case was related deeply to the affair unsolved. : _They tricked Auror Proudfoot into abusing his official authority to hide something important unrevealed._

And he deleted the sentence. He thought it wasn't wise to make it clear yet. If he touched on it, he felt like another tragedy would happen. He added the comment on the fact that _Proudfoot let the Bulgarian suspect drink Veritaserum desperately for his son's safety_ instead. But he halted writing on thinking of Kingsley's stern look. Kingsley surely might point out the fact, Proudfoot let the suspect drink Veritaserum intentionally. Harry noticed that he needed the memory Proudfoot had not shown him yet. He remembered the conversation with Hermione before coming back to the Headquarters through two-ways mirror the other day. She said,

 _"_ _Harry, if only you can prove Proudfoot had been in a state of heavy depression when he let the suspect drink Veritaserum, he is able to extricate from the guilty of attempted murder. My boss in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures gave me the idea."_

Harry put down his quill on the desk, stood up, and he blew out the candles which had burnt low, went out of the room to the dungeon. When he reached the bottom of the spiral staircase, he found Proudfoot was eating a meager meal at the corner of the dark jail.

Proudfoot made a clean sweep of a bowl of soup and glanced back, "Potter, did you bring a snack for me?"

"No, sir. I need to get the memory when the Bulgarian suspect died," answered Harry, who was staring at Proudfoot.

Proudfoot looked away from his stare as though he was afraid to be invaded in his mind. And he asked, "Do you need the information to establish my innocence?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry without keeping his eyes off Proudfoot.

Proudfoot sat down on his bed with a thud and looked up to Harry, and said quietly,"I have to get out of here for my family. Can you do it?"

"It's up to you, sir. You didn't alter your memory, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I swear," and his Senior Auror stared at Harry like he resigned himself to his fate.

Harry looked into his amber eyes and invaded his mind. The scene Proudfoot let the culprit drink Veritaserum Harry witnessed, was shade of orange and gold like his iris. Proudfoot was so desperate, at bay imaging the worst, his only son Neil was bit and attacked by a murderous Werewolf. He intended to throw away his career he had developed, for Neil, even he would be labeled as the murderer. The thought was so intense that Harry felt annoyed and sad and he found it was a kind of selfless love for his own child, which let Harry remember the fragmentary memories he had when he was a baby in his mother's arms. Harry interlinked them together. : _His father, James was beaming at him. His father's radiant smile was forced to change into tense expression when Voldemort invaded their house. His father tried to face Voldemort without clutching his wand, the voice was so steady, but the move was so reckless and it was also unconditional parental love._

While he was doing Legilimens, Harry felt his eyes wet with tears. Harry shouted in his mind," _Dad, why was it you of all wizards_?" He felt his soul was bare. The image of young child, Neil Proudfoot was became Harry himself lying on a shabby bed in the cupboard under the stairs feeling lonely, nobody loved him but he was seeking for someone to love him. Then to his horror, the image was shifted again into _the figure of a man in his ragged clothes, Sirius who was sucked his soul by Dementors_. Harry tried to shout his summoning, his Patronus, but he couldn't, Lestrange's voice echoed saying,

" _Proudfoot, if you fails, your son will be the prey of Werewolves._ "

Harry barely noticed he was also stuck in the ominous Dark Magic, which drove a person mad, Lestrange dropped in Proudfoot's mind, and Harry extricated himself from the trap.

He realized he had been starved for father's love. He had never been aware so intensely like that ever before. The precious time that Harry and James as a son and a father, Harry and Sirius as a god son and a god father, both of them were supposed to spend together, remained lost forever.

"Potter, are you all right?" Proudfoot asked Harry in a state of anxiety after his head pain caused by Harry's Legilimens, subsided away.

Harry found his Legilimens was forced to finish without realizing it. He answered in a hoarse voice,"I think I can prove that you are not guilty now."

* * *

He couldn't remember how he went back to his room Sirius had used at Grimmauld Place. He slept in his clothes, his Auror robes thrown away on the floor. He had nightmares. ; _he was trembling among the dark baleful forest seized with fear, Sirius was falling over beyond the Veil, his father James fell backward hit by the Killing Curse Voldemort aimed at._ He struggled to escape from the state of vacuity and nothingness shouting,"Save me!" He searched for his mentors, but _Dumbledore was falling from the tower and Snape was dying covered with his own blood_. Then he was shaken awoke. Andromeda was peeking into his face holding a candle in her hand. She said,

"Harry, what happened to you?"

"Andromeda, what time is it? Is Teddy sleeping? " Harry brushed away his tears with his hand.

"Still in the midnight. I had a hard time letting him sleep. But now he's sleeping like an angel. Kreacher told me you didn't eat dinner he prepared. Are you sick?" She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry's temple and wrist and examined him.

Harry didn't resist.

"I don't think you suffer from Dark Magic, but you look ill just like you've been attacked by Dark Magic. Tell me what happened to you."

"I'm just… tired for extreme fatigue," he didn't lie.

"You did Legilimens at the Headquarters, didn't you?" Andromeda had quick senses.

Harry sat up on the bed and closed his eyes. The incidental image, Dumbledore falling from the tower was becoming dim. He blurted out,"Yeah, I did. I think I mastered it, but I hate doing it again."

"Nymphadora was just like you after she fell in love with Remus who avoided her. I've found she loved him when I saw her Patronus message to the Headquarters, had changed after summer, Wolf."

Her dark eyes stared at Harry's,"Go and visit Ginny, Harry."

Harry stared back not understanding what she said.

"It is Ginny who can save you from intense agony. Nymphadora regained her footing after Remus accepted her love."

"Oh…thanks, but the trial is coming. I can meet her on my birthday party at the Burrow after the trial."

"Good. All you need is love, Harry." Andromeda smiled at him gently.

Harry wondered why Bellatrix couldn't be like her sister, Andromeda.

* * *

Harry was relieved to find the room was not large as the room of the hearing he was forced to have in his fifth year. The room of the trial was brighter than the large dungeon where the chair, the arms of which were covered in chains, was set, and his eyes searched the chair with chains and his heart sank at the sight of Proudfoot, who was going to sit down the precise same chair. Harry thought he could hear the threatening clinking sound of the chains attached to the arms of it. And he pondered. All documents he and other Aurors gathered as evidence were perfect. Even if Kingsley pointed out the fact Proudfoot let the culprit drink Veritaserum intentionally, Harry had confidence to lead a majority verdict to not guilty. But in the bottom of his heart, he had the pain. It seemed that the harder he tried to confront, the worse it got. He had to fight for Neil and his family, but his isolated feeling was still piercing his heart big since he got strongly conscious of absence of his father and his god father when he did the second Legilimens upon Proudfoot the other day.

Five wizards and three witches sat on the jury. They were all wearing plum-coloured robes, on the left-hand side of the chest, embroidery 'W' was sewn intricately. Harry mustered up his courage. He had to make it.

Interrogators entered the room. Kingsley wearing deep blue robes embroidered with golden thread stared at Harry and nodded lightly, sat down on the center of the bench. One of them extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before them, read out,

"The charges: He abused his authority as an Auror, he forced the culprit drink Veritaserum. The suspect was found dead when Frank Williamson went down the dungeon inside the Headquarters to look for his partner, George Dermot Proudfoot, resident at Rhuddlan, in Wales."

Wavy haired middle aged witch, who applied some chalk powder to her face, her eyes were gentle lined with black powder, asked in a distinct voice,

"Are you, George Dermot Proudfoot of Rhuddlan in Wales?"

"Yes," answered Proudfoot.

"Why did you enter the dungeon?" Kingsley asked in a relentless manner.

Proudfoot on Harry's right side, seemed to be stunned for he had not expected his friend, Kingsley would ask to the point as soon as a trial began. Harry worried Proudfoot was going to give false testimony judging from the perplexed look and voiced objection,

"Sir, you should ask what let him go down to the dungeon on the day when the Auror made a raid upon a hiding place of the remaining Death Eaters."

All wizards and witches on the bench including seats for the public were staring down at Harry, some of them bent themselves forward. Harry wondered how many times he must carry him over the obstacles with this isolated feeling, fight alone. The memories he had fought with Ron and Hermione and other members of Dumbledore's army past seven years, when there were always his mentors to guide him, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, even Snape, had gone far away. Now his boss, Robards, Kingsley and other wizards and witches were all waiting for him expectantly, the Man Who Saved the Wizarding World would save tons of people once more and more ever after. Kingsley said in his baritone voice,

"Mr. Potter, did you get evidence to prove Proudfoot was forced to go to the suspect?"

"Yes, sir, far too much."

"I heard he let the culprit drink Veritaserum the Head of Aurors lifted restrictions to use it. The Bulgarian suspect reacted in a positive way toward Veritaserum. Proudfoot knew that."

As Harry predicted, Kingsley was focusing on disadvantages for Proudfoot. Harry glanced at his watch Mrs Weasley gave him on his seventeenth birthday. Ron had to bring in the pictures when Malfoy tested the saliva of the dead culprit. But Ron didn't show up yet. What made him take time so much? Proving procedure was important as strategy. He needed to prove Veritaserum was not related to the cause of the death of the Bulgarian suspect at all in the first step. Then he heard arguments outside the door. Robards stood up from the seat and pulled out his wand, approached the entrance, opened the door. Ron, who came back from Wales with Williamson, dragged Malfoy, who was trying to protest to be pulled bound with a rope.

Malfoy was shouting, "What authority do you have with this? Get off me, Weasley!"

"You Must Pay back to us. Don't forget we saved you at the battle of Hogwarts!" Ron was shouting back.

Harry felt better, and overflowing with emotions which were blended with vigorous excitement and recognition of the trust built between him and Ron. He could guess what Ron intended to. He was going to use Malfoy, who was a former Death Eater to prove that Proudfoot was not related to the murder. The ex-Death Eater would testify Proudfoot was trapped by the remaining Death Eaters, which would surely gave the jury members strong impression, extremely lucrative for Proudfoot.

Harry responded immediately, strode towards Malfoy, and he said, "If you run away, you'll be forced to sit down there instead," he nodded towards the spot.

Malfoy was shocked to see the chains attached to the arms of the chair where Proudfoot was sitting. He swallowed and mumbled, "O..kay. I'll do this. I won't run away. So unfasten this rope."

"Very well," Ron looked satisfied and he released Malfoy.

Kingsley seemed to be amused and said, "Mr. Malfoy, what did you find? I heard you have established reliability as a Potions Adviser in the Headquarters."

Malfoy got serious, removed wrinkles of his suit caused by being bound by a rope and he stared at Kingsley straight, he said, "I tested his saliva. It contained chemical substances which are not put in making Veritaserum. It meant the Bulgarian suspect died of the poison which was dosed for long-period bit by bit."

Ron handed Harry the photos of the test's procedure. Harry strode to the bench with a determined air and handed in the sheet of parchments and photos.

Things went the way as Harry planned after Malfoy gave testimony. He was sure Proudfoot would be free. Each jury member was now experiencing the Pensive memory Harry had prepared for long time. Kingsley was the last to review them. The wavy haired witch with gentle eyes lined with black powder explained the summary of the report Harry submitted, to the seat for public. The trial was going down to the end. The wavy haired witch said in her booming voice,

"Those in favour of clearing the accused of all charges?"

All hands of jury members in the air, which caused the applause among the seat for public. Proudfoot stood up and stared at Harry. His eyes showed gratitude towards Harry. He felt relief after being free from burden of suppression. He was simply happy for Neil but still isolated feeling remained, looking at the back of Proudfoot who was patted on his shoulders by his fellow Aurors. From the visitors' gallery, Mrs. Proudfoot and Neil dashed to Proudfoot. Seeing them, Harry was searching for his father in his memory, but seeing a mere shadow of him on it, which had never existed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ron was talking to him.

Harry smiled and answered, "Yeah, I'm alright, I'm exhausted though. Thank you for dragging him along."

They were now watching Malfoy surrounded by lots of reporters. Some of them were shooting flash at him.

"I reckon the front-page tomorrow will be Malfoy, not you," Ron nodded towards Malfoy, the young Potions Adviser whose face was flushed with excitement.

"Yeah, he deserves, the first time?" Harry kept pasting smile, but his big hole in his heart was not mended deep inside.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to finish this story ASAP. Please leave your insight below. Thank you!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46 Back to Wales**

Malfoy walked through the Auror office to the backroom where the hidden door attached to the back of a book shelf. He searched his rival, with his grey eyes. He was gratified. Finally he was treated as a celebrity with a rosy future on the top story of Daily Prophet. He expected Potter would have a puzzled expression at his cubicle to look up at him on his way to the Potions Laboratory. But he couldn't find Harry. Aurors were bustling about here and there. Their head, Gawain Robards was directing briskly.

"It's reckless for Proudfoot to go hunting for them alone. Did someone get second Potter's Patronous message? Weasley?" he asked urgently.

"No, sir," Ron stood up from his cubicle, "But Williamson has already left for Wales," he answered in tense look.

"Dawlish!" bellowed Robards.

John Dawlish strode to the spot where his boss was standing with his feet set apart passing cubicles.

Robards said, "There must be all the rest of snatchers and werewolves who had been in the army of Greyback hiding in Wales. We need all male trainees who are available. Take them with you."

"Yes, sir," Dawlish turned on his heel and left with young wizards who followed after him one by one through the hearth scattering about Floo Powder.

* * *

Harry was simply glad when Proudfoot invited him to dinner at Rhuddlan Castle after the trial. He picked at Haggis on his plate with knife and fork and grinned back at Neil who was looking at Harry with a smile filled with pride around his lips.

Neil said brightly, "He told me he'll cook me like Haggis, but next time my Dad and Harry will cook him."

Proudfoot reacted, his quiet look changed into a grim look, he asked in a harsh voice, "Who said that?"

Neil showed his hesitation looking down his plate.

"Neil?" Proudfoot pressed him.

Neil said in a forced whisper, "The werewolf who kidnapped me," and he tugged up the sleeve of his left arm. There was a big scab.

"Did he bite you?" asked Proudfoot to his son.

"No, he scratched with his long claw."

The scar would be permanent. Remembering Bill's big scar on his face, Harry felt sympathy for Neil.

After dinner, Harry kept Neil's company by the hearth. They played Wizard Chess together. While playing, he looked sideways at Proudfoot and his wife. They were having a whispered conversation.

Harry got up to his feet saying, "I need to go to the loo." When he passed them the words jumped into his ears,

"Your intuition is right. He is going back to the same spot tomorrow morning."

"No, George. It's dangerous to hunt him alone. You had better call Williamson," Mrs Proudfoot broke off the conversation when she noticed Harry.

Amber eyes of Proudfoot stared at Harry's. He said, "Potter, no more Legilimens."

"No, I won't, sir," he shrugged.

Neil pleaded Harry to tell a bed time story about his beating Voldemort, so he stayed with him till his eyes shut before going to bed of the guest room.

He was awoken by the knock sound before dawn after he managed to fall sleep troubled by a nightmare, in his dream, Harry was a baby in his mother's arms and he heard,

*"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off …" his father James was hit by a green flash and fell down backwards on the floor like a marionette whose strings were cut... * 1

Then the image of his father in the dream was changed into the dead Remus, and he also changed into the figure of a werewolf on the cold ground of the forbidden forest. Harry heaved a deep sigh to shake off the weird dream from his mind, grabbed his holly wand on the side table and climbed down the bed wondering about _if only his father had thought of picking his wand at that time, everything must have changed…_ , and he took a step closer to the door staggering, he opened the door.

Mrs Proudfoot was standing there. Her face was pale in the dim light.

"What's up?" asked Harry.

"George left here alone. Please call other Aurors," she informed in a state of intense fear.

"Where did he go? You know the place."

"I'll take you there."

"No, you should stay here with Neil. I'll go. Just tell me the place."

"I reckon he went to the place Neil had been abducted. Around Dolgellau, border forest between Muggle estate and magical estate."

The silvery Stag erupted from the end of the holly wand and galloped away.

"I sent Patronus message to Ron. He'll gather other Aurors. So Please make sure the castle was protected by charms."

After Mrs Proudfoot left, Harry flung off his pajamas and wore grey T-shirt and jeans, slipped into Auror robes, and he went out of the castle. He pulled out his Firebolt, mounted it, and he kicked off from the ground. His Firebolt carried him upward into the sky. Several stars were still visible in the slaty grey sky of dawn. The cool air grazed him. He wondered how his father James flew on the broomstick. He tried to imagine the back view of his father who might fly in the sky, engage in his job, what job would he have been engaged in, if he had been alive? But he could remember only his smile of the photos, the fragment memories of his urgent voice intending to let his wife and Harry get away from Voldemort and the distant, echoing voice to encourage Harry when he faced Voldemort in the graveyard in his fourth year, but his father's figure was just smoky, shadowy one in his mind. He determined to ignore the aching feeling and focused on the job he must accomplish. It was not the first time to visit the spot. He and his fellow Aurors had investigated there till Proudfoot's trial began. When he found the lake as a mark, long boot shaped one, zoomed down to the lake.

"Constant vigilance," Harry convinced himself of Moody's words, landed on the wetland carefully.

Willow, oak and cypress trees grew thickly around the lake. He felt vibration in his left pocket of jeans, guessed his other wand, cypress one resonated with cypress trees near him. He transformed into a Chough, spread his wings, and he flew to the air. Soon he spotted Proudfoot hiding in the bush below, perched on to the branch of an oak tree. He wanted to respect Proudfoot's feeling. He must have wanted to pursue the werewolf who hurt his son by himself alone. Harry was watching him from above to make sure his senior Auror would arrest the werewolf who hurt his son, if he needed assistance, he would help him. There he came, the half- wolf man who was hungry for the flesh of a young child, leveling the weeds on the ground. Harry got on alert to see the savage werewolf was not alone. A man who looked like a snatcher, his clothes were tattered and distorted as well as the ones of the werewolf, his ruthless look might have threaten young children who were abducted like Harry, Ron and Hermione on the run almost two years ago. Harry could hear the snatcher's groan, he said,

"Carrow was arrested. He was cunning like his father and aunt but he was chicken-hearted like them. We'd better break with the Death Eaters. We are always used as their chessmen after all."

"I don't care they're the Death Eaters or not. I missed the child's flesh. Raw meat of lambs doesn't satisfy my hunger. What the hell! I couldn't find the way to release the bloody Protecting Charm his mother strengthened."

"He won't come. We'd better leave for the Muggle estate. There are lots of tourists, kids, you know."

"I hate Muggles. They cut down the trees. They drive us away up to Highlands. The places we spend time during Lycanthropy term are falling off. I prefer the prime flesh of magical child," and he licked his lips in a gruesome way.

Harry could tell when Proudfoot would attack him. Not now. Skilled hunters could wait till their prey right up to the spot where they could act without waste of time. He would capture them alone.

The werewolf and the snatcher were in very close proximity, then Harry saw the Stunning Spell hit from the tip of Proudfoot's wand. Before the snatcher pulled out his wand, Proudfoot shot another offensive spell accurately at him, Harry glided down to the ground and transformed back to the original physical appearance, pointed at the snatcher with his holly wand and he chanted a binding spell, which made the suspect roll over, he groaned,

"Potter!"

Harry remembered the snatcher who was with Greyback before Battle of Hogwarts. Proudfoot noticed Harry and shouted,

"He's mine, I'll capture him."

"I know sir," Harry answered pointing his both wands at the werewolf who was trying to stand up.

The werewolf showed his savage yellowish fangs and snarled, "You forget I am still wizard," he pulled out his wand and he smirked and apparated away before Proudfoot did next move.

Proudfoot spitted out on an oath. Just then they heard pop sound, other Aurors and trainees apparated beyond the other side of the lake.

Williamson took the lead and ran towards them. "Did you get him?"

"No. The bastard disapparated. We only got him," Proudfoot nodded towards the snatcher at his feet.

The snatcher on the damp ground groaned, "I did nothing. Why dare you bind me like this?"

"You shall see. Potter," Williamson gave Harry the signal to invade the snatcher's mind.

Harry did as he said. It was easy to get where they were hiding. The snatcher kept cursing while suffering headache caused by his Legilimens. Harry's inner eyes got the place, north east isles, he said,

"Mount your brooms, everyone, button up your robes. It will be freezing in the Orkney."

Blaize Zabnini whistled in amazement, "Potter, how could you master Legilimens?"

"Well, done, Potter. I'll send my Patronus to Robards," said Williamson.

Trainees and Aurors kicked off hard from the ground one after another. Harry got into high spirits. He had fellows to work together. Though he had isolated feeling somewhere deep in his heart, he felt cheered up a bit, glancing back to other trainees, work mates who were soaring to the same direction.

Ron was now flying side by side with Harry. He shouted, "Are you all right?" half of his words faded in the rush of air.

"What?" Harry shouted back watering his eyes in the chill.

"You Have Been Gloomy! Are You Alright Now?"Ron shouted again.

Harry grinned and he swerved shouting, "Yeah, I Feel Better Now!"

Grampus swam together showing their fins on the surface of the sea below. Wild sea birds flew with wizards on the brooms. Harry enjoyed the flight, a brief space of time, a short break.

"Time to start the descent!" Dawlish shouted.

Trainees followed senior Aurors into a dive. Lower and lower they flew, Harry could see the heaving waves against the plummeted cliff. He had vision; the cave was in the side of the cliff when he did Legilimens. Which cliff?

"Potter, lead us! Follow Potter, everyone!" Dawlish yelled.

Harry made a guess and landed on the cliff which had a longer narrow inlet than other cliffs.

"Constant Vigilance," said Williamson who touched down right behind him.

Proudfoot had already dismounted and glanced back to Harry and said, "Where are they?" his eyes were staring at Harry like a hunting dog.

Harry looked around and observed down the wall of the opposite side, he could find the black cave, where half of the entrance was covered by rocks. The image matched to it.

He pointed at the black entrance and said, "I saw the entrance in his mind. The werewolf and his gang must have been there in hiding."

"Though we came to the northern Scotland to search them, but we've never investigated here before. I reckon there are more, werewolves, I mean," said Seamus. He was looking at the black cave intensely.

Harry glanced back to him and stared at Seamus Finnigan. "Yeah. The rest of members of Greyback's army are hiding there."

"I wish we won't find any poor corpses who had become prey to them there," said Dean.

"Tuck your broomstick away. We'll get down there on foot without being noticed," said Williamson.

Aurors started going down carefully searching a natural scaffold among rough rocks on the steep wall of the cliff. When Harry looked up above, Justin was nearly falling off the narrow space of the rock. He was going to pull out his wand from his pocket, but Ron was the first mover, he pointed at Justin with his ash wand, and he let Justin Finch-Fletchley float in the air, guided him to the bottom cautiously.

"Splendid, Ron," said Harry after he jumped down off the wall.

Ron jumped off and he grinned, "Thanks to Hermione, I got confidence in casting levitation spells."

"Now what's your plan, mate?" Williamson asked Proudfoot.

Proudfoot took a squint at the opposite shore. "Due to low tide till noon, we'd better wade across the shallows now."

"All right, advance across the shallows, trainees," directed Williamson.

A silvery fox erupted form the tip of Dawlish's wand, it ran away to summon Hit Wizards. Harry went first, crossed the shallow waters, his jeans and robes soaked with salty water.

Proudfoot followed, he said, "Potter, I didn't say thank you properly. I can't thank you enough."

Harry glanced back and he stared at Proudfoot. Fathers were always precious to their children. Did James Potter feel it when he was dying? Or did he feel happy to protect his son when he was hit by the Killing Curse? Harry wanted to know. He said, "Well, um, sir, please cherish your life. Nobody could take your place for Neil as his father."

There was silence and then Proudfoot opened his mouth, "Yes, I will."

Aurors and trainees did Disillusionment charm upon them and Harry pulled over his Invisibility Cloak. He stepped in the mouth of the black cave half covered by rocks, saw the bats roost hanging upside down onto the ceiling of stalactites lit by the flickering torches. The air was thick with moisture mingled with the salt tang of the sea and nasty smell, recognized it was tainted lamb. Harry noticed the space was larger than he thought. Bones of animals were scattered on the floor of the cavern. Tramps clothed with tatters lay rolling on the cold floor covered in sheep's skin.

"Where is he?" whispered Proudfoot behind Harry.

The werewolf who was with the snatcher early in the morning was not found there. Then a few offensive spells broke the stillness out there. Harry and Proudfoot made their way back to the entrance of the cavern. Hit Wizards had already apparated there and they were shooting stunning spells upon the werewolf who escaped narrowly from the offensive spells hidden behind giant rocks.

Proudfoot dashed to the one of the rocks, which was the closest to the werewolf. Soon the tramps crawled out from the mouth of the cavern, they started attacking Aurors and Hit Wizards. Reinforced by them, the werewolf jumped out the shade of the rock. Proudfoot rushed out to the spot with his wand out and he beat the wolf-wizard with all his might but he was hit from behind by one of snatchers. The snatcher smirked and the green light was shot from the tip of his wand. Harry shouted in his mind, 'Nooo!' and he swished his holly wand. He was chanting words, 'No more deaths like my dad!' in his heart. The magical shield was erupted from the tip of his wand, covered Proudfoot on the ground, and bounced the curse. Holding the defensive magic with his holly wand, at the same time, he aimed his cypress wand at the snatcher without thinking, waved it wildly, and he bellowed, "Sectumsempra!"

The snatcher staggered backwards slashed every part of his body with an invisible sword, gushed blood from the each cut. The scene made the vicinity frozen. The rest of them began running away, giving up, but Hit Wizards and Aurors didn't let them escape capture.

After binding them all, Ron said to Harry who was standing there with his blank look, "Your spell,"

Harry noticed Ron's look got bewildered, and asked, "What?"

"The same offensive one you had used upon Malfoy at the tiled room of Moaning Myrtle."

Harry stared at Ron wondering what his mate was going to say.

"I have never witnessed the scene when Malfoy was attacked by you, but I reckon you got more powerful than you did in your sixth year. How can I say… it was a ghastly sight. Your magic was tremendous like, like the time when you defeated Tom Riddle. No, stronger than that. I felt your intense anger in your magic. "

* * *

Harry had wondered about what Ron told him the other day since they came back from Shetland. Thanks to the ownership of the Elder Wand, he could survive hit by the killing curse from Voldemort. On the other hand, the magic erupted from Harry himself near the cavern in Shetland was recognized his own magic. He thought he might have been able to do his magic without wands. Or with wands, he could control his magic. Without wands, he might not have been able to control his anger. He must have killed the snatcher who aimed at Proudfoot. He was ascending to Ron's room at the Burrow at night, but he changed his mind on his way there when he saw the door of Ginny's room.

* * *

Ginny turned off the lights, and she got between the sheets. Warmth of a blanket and cozy darkness enveloped her. Soon the gentle call of sleep visited her. After a short time she tossed and turned. Her arms touched someone's body, she awoke. Harry was snoring slightly on her side. He was cuddling up to her sharing her bed. She hesitated to wake him up and she kissed him on his cheek instead, and she became aware of his face marked with dried tears. Harry stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes.

He murmured, "Ginny, sorry I..." but his words were cut, he felt her lips on his. He looked up at her.

Her arms reached around his neck and she kissed the most sensitive spot of his nape. She whispered him,"Why were you crying?"

Harry was a little flustered to remember he didn't take a shower and jumped out of bed and disapparated to the bathroom downstairs. He stepped into a small space, regulated water temperature and grabbed a bottle of shampoo, started to wash his hair and face, the scent was aromatic of flower and he noticed it was Ginny's.

"Oh…," he set it back to the place where it was standing and took a bottle of liquid soap.

When he started to massage his body with a sponge, he noted the scent was his soap he had used at the Grimmauld Place before Kreacher changed, forest mist aroma. He wondered if Ginny used the same soap daily. After drying his hair, he apparated back to Ginny's bedroom. He slipped back into her bed, where irresistibly comfortableness was welcoming him. Ginny didn't ask why he had been crying any more. She nestled close to him and her head leaned against his toned chest, and she gave a chuckle.

"What?" Harry asked her.

"You used my shampoo," she kept giggling.

"Oh, yeah. But I found my old soap. I reckon you snitched it from the Grimmauld Place."

"No, I didn't. I asked Ron to…," and her voice faded out.

"Ginny?" Harry stared at her.

He could see her chocolate brown eyes in the faint moonlight from the window.

Ginny didn't want to confess him she was so desperate to see him while she was stubborn to accept his apologize for causing her to worry about his relationship with a daughter of Druid. She couldn't blurt out that she asked her brother who knew his best mate well, even his favorite body shampoo, to inform her about its label. Ron couldn't resist poking fun at her, but she barely managed to let him tie his tongue threating to cast Bat-Bogey hex upon him.

Harry sensed her intention and kissed her gently. Her lust led him to caress her face line into her nape and she removed her dark green Holyhead Harpies T-shirt. Her silk soft skin distracted his mind from fear of nothingness caused by bloody annoying silvery swirled winds before he realized it.

She cuddled with him, whispered, "I'll let you forget your pain." Her voice was trembling but full of determination.

Sensing her courage, Harry chose to accept her awkward invitation. He took off his grey T-shirt, which was discarded on the wooden floor. At least, this moment, he didn't have to save the world. The only thing that mattered, was feeling her and loving her. His hands touched her waist, gently moved up her back. Two years ago, they knew their history and desperate not wanting to be parted. This time, nothing stopped them from getting together. They knew they respected each other and they could feel each other when they wanted. Caressing each other's skin, their fingers removed the rest of clothes.

Ginny knew Harry's vulnerability; she perceived that he showed his hunger for affection when her brothers surrounded their father, Arthur who came home from his office lately one summer at the Burrow, only Harry was standing at a distance from them. Only Sirius must have saved him but he lost his god father. Surely he was a Savior of the Wizarding World, he had beaten Voldemort, and he was an ace trainee in the Auror Headquarters, he would be nineteen soon, but she reckoned he still had so intense agony to be unburdened to a man who was a father. Brave heart became a wreck when it faced absence of love. If she could give him energy to confront his troubles, she would be a geyser.

She kissed him wrapping herself around him and whispered, "I love you, Harry."

The simple touch of his hand led her into moving closer to him, and her calling his name and her kiss encouraged him to explore their first experience. Ginny felt content when Harry's warm lips pressed her nape, breasts with his strong arms held her tight, billowing breaths. With his deep intoxicating voice, he whispered just her name. Their magical aura was emitted beautifully like halos around the naked young couple before they became completely one.

* * *

 **A/N: * 1 Harry Potter and DH by Rowling**.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 Responsibility**

Smell of bacon, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms wafted up, which woke up Harry. Moments of intimacy with Ginny and a familiar peaceful morning at the Burrow lessened his after effects of Legilimens upon Proudfoot the other day. He got out of Ginny's bed and looked around her small room decorated with emerald green colors of Holyhead Harpies. Three female Quidditch players were flying in the air fluttering their Quidditch robes in the wind on the poster. Harry wondered what if he had chosen the professional Quidditch League instead of Auror job. Then he heard a creaky sound of the door.

Ginny peeked in, "Harry, breakfast is ready. Mum and Dad are waiting," and she was going downstairs.

He sensed her awkwardness. "Hey, Ginny, wait," he tried to follow, but he found himself without a shred of clothing on. He wrapped a blanket around his body hastily and stumbled over a hem and fell.

She giggled so hard and said, "Ouch, Harry. Make sure you put on clothes before Ron find you've slept here." And she left.

Harry was dumbfounded at her remark. How reckless he was. Ron would find where he slept that night soon. Getting dressed, he was searching explanations to his mate, but they all seemed utterly lame. Then he froze. How could he eat breakfast in front of Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley? He thought of disaparating and cursed himself his cowardice soon. He had to confess the truth to Ginny's parents. He made up his mind and descended to the stairs.

Mr Weasley smiled saying, "Morning, Harry," _but his eyes were evaluating Harry like if the young wizard in front of him deserved his only daughter_ , Harry imagined. He felt his mind was fully exposed bare. He needed his side male relative who would understand that kind of uneasy feeling. He really missed Sirius. He sat down next to Ginny who took a seat in the opposite of Mr Weasley. He chewed bacon, the taste was very good and he enjoyed the rest of the dish Mrs Weasley cooked, but he felt nervous for he sensed that he was stared at by Ginny's father out of the corner of his eyes every time he smiled at Ginny next to him. Mrs Weasley chatted merrily about her five sons and Harry without noticing Harry's ruffled mind.

"We're very proud of my sons. Including you, of course, my dear," she smiled widely at him. "I worried about George when he lost...Fred, his partner, but Ron helped him a lot," Mrs Weasley still couldn't say the name of her lost son without stuttering, which made Harry feel a kind of pangs, too, and took a glance at Mr Weasley. But Mr. Weasley didn't show his feeling, sipped tea and reached for the Daily Prophet. He unfolded it and began to read.

Mrs Weasley kept chattering, "Ron and you are ace trainees. George told me so when I visited his shop. He told me he got lots of orders from the Ministry thanks to you and Ron. We didn't imagine their prank would advance to the decent job like this, did we, Arthur?"

Mr Weasley just said, "Uh-huh," he flipped over the pages so that Harry could read the headline ' _Engagement Smiles: the Wedding will take place on the first Saturday, August.'_

And he noticed the photo of Allan Murray and Romilda.

Harry reckoned Mr Weasley got tired of the same repeated story of Mrs Weasley. And suddenly he felt sorry for Mrs Weasley. Ginny had just began her life in Wales. After her only daughter left here, she had lived alone with her husband. Harry wondered whether he should suggest Andromeda to move to the Burrow with Teddy.

"Percy respects you, too. You help him a lot with smuggled broomsticks, don't you?" Mrs Weasley beamed at him.

Mr Weasley folded the Daily Prophet and handed it to Harry saying, "Harry, I'm so proud of you. You and Ron solved Proudfoot's case and you two have been working on the smuggled broomsticks so hard. Have you heard about the report I told Ron?"

Harry put aside his obligation that he had to tell the truth about the night with Ginny, answered, "Not yet. Please tell me about it in detail, Mr Weasley."

"We were attacked after we managed to rescue a Muggle officer who was summoned by an old lady whose old broomstick had been replaced by the enchanted broomstick."

"Where was the location?"

"Near Puddlemere United's pitch. The enchanted broomstick was Victor Krum's model."

"What? Mr Weasley, can you guess behind the scene?"

"Apparently someone tried to spread rumors that would tell Victor Krum's model is a defective product." Arthur Weasley declared. "If we can believe what Percy said, there are market mechanisms. If the Dark Magic wasn't used, it's Percy's department's business, but you know, the Bulgarian suspect…"

"He was murdered. Yes, I understand, Mr. Weasley. I witnessed Lestrange tested the miniature broomstick using a dummy. It's our job to solve the case."

"I hope no more big incident will happen. By the way, when will you propose to Ginny?" Suddenly Mr Weasley cast an unexpected question to Harry.

Harry got perplexed and sent his look to Ginny, whose face turned red with embarrassment. The words came out of his mouth without thinking. He answered, "After I finish my training, I'll do, if…she doesn't mind." He glanced at her again.

Still blushed with embarrassment, Ginny was beautiful. He remembered last night vividly and said, "I spent the last night with her, Mr Weasley. I'd like to make my family with her."

Mr Weasley coughed lightly and said, "Well, I didn't expect this. I should've taught you…the things before you slept with her. I mean responsibility. Do you understand?"

Harry looked down and said in his low voice, "Yes, I do, Mr Weasley." _Damn_. He regretted what he had done impulsively last night. He should've thought about Ginny's future career. What if one night physical activity would lead Ginny to be an unplanned young mother?

Mrs Weasley patted him on the shoulder gently, "Harry, look at me, my son." She sat next to him. "I'm happy to know Ginny and you got together again. We believe in you. You won't do the things that betray us. I trust my daughter, too. Ginny?" She asked her daughter.

"Yes, mum. I checked my bitchy witchy week. I'm sure I won't be…" Ginny glanced at Harry and said in her small voice, "…pregnant." Her face turned red again.

Molly Weasley beamed at the young couple and said, "Well, no worry. You two are full-grown. Ginny, go and wake Ron. He must've been exhausted after mission."

Flustered, Harry stood up and said, "I'll wake him up." He heard the talk between Arthur and Molly from behind,

"I said, no worry, Arthur! Bill was born when I was nineteen!"

Ron was still snoring on his bed. Harry chuckled and shook him. Soon Ron rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Harry…? What time is it?"

* * *

Young ones stared at chilled glasses of unknown liquid in front of Hermione. George opened his mouth cautiously,

"Did you create this? Is this a familiar beverage?"

Offended, Hermine started her explanation so fast, "I added syrup, lemon and black pepper. Ron tasted it, and he said it was good. I tried, too. I'm proud that I made one of the most wonderful beverages in the world."

It was Harry's nineteenth birthday. Hermione helped Mrs Weasley to make sweets with Ginny. Voluntarily, Harry took the glass and gulped it down. Everyone was observing his response.

Ginny couldn't wait and asked, "Well? How was it?"

"It's great. I haven't tasted any beverages like this before, it's really good!"

Taking a cue from him, Ginny and other Weasleys took the glass one after another. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. Ron carried the birthday cake with Mrs. Weasley. Harry had wondered why his best mate vanished and found the reason soon. The cake was a Seeker, apparently Harry himself wearing spectacles, but the uniform was Chudley Cannons' and the color was vivid orange.

Ron grinned wide and said, "Sorry, mate. I couldn't resist decorating this with orange cream."

After singing a birthday song, George stood up to declare shooting fireworks, but his annual event was interrupted by Percy and his guest, a Bulgarian officer. Percy had worked at the Wiping out Broom Smugglers Committee in the Department of Magical Transportation and Broom Regulatory Control office.

Percy was excessively solicitous to please the Bulgarian officer. He coughed hard and said, "Harry, this is Mr. Stoiccov. His uncle is the president of the Alexander's Broomsticks Company. Mr. Stoickkov is in Sales Promotion Support of Bulgarian Magical Craft Committee. Mr. Stoickkov, this is Harry Potter, you know he...," but Percy's words were cut by a bulky wizard whose beard was very thick.

The Bulgarian officer, he spoke loudly,"I know vou you are. Ve heard you've joined the British Auror Headquarters. Ve have vaited for an opportunity to see you. Finally I could meet you," and he smiled widely.

"Nice to see you, Mr. Stoickkov," Harry greeted the bulky wizard, shaking with hand.

"I owled letters to your uncle's company but they haven't sent any reply, Mr. Stoickkov."

"I'm sorry, Ve couldn't trust them so I came here for you. You can ask any questions to me."

"You mean someone is inspecting my letters?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Where does their true purpose lie?"

"They vant to control the market of racing broomsticks. My uncle's aim is just to make better products. That's his spirit. Mr. Potter, it's an industrial competitiveness. If ve vin, ve can get money but you lose, you get nothing."

"I don't understand. If your broomstick company wins, the Bulgarian Ministry will be happy, won't they?"

Percy got nervous to hear Harry's saying, 'the Bulgarian Ministry' and he gestured, 'don't say the word loudly".

Mr. Stoickkov stroked his own beard and said, "It's complicated. They seemed to negotiate with your Ministry."

Harry threw a questioning look to Percy.

Percy got restless and said, "The Ministry has to respond all expectations of companies in Britain."

It was Ron to take an action. He cast Silencing Charm, and said, "Now we can talk loudly, Percy. Confess, what's the negotiation?"

Percy was in a restive mood for a while and finally opened his mouth, "The Black Forest Company has close ties to our Ministry. We must support them."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Percy's saying, "You mean the gusher of money has kept flowing into the Ministry from the Black Forest Company?"

Percy kept silent.

Ron said sternly, "Percy, confess everything."

Mr. Stoickkov cut in, "The Bulgarian Ministry does the same as your Ministry. They get tax from broomstick companies. In return they get the privilege of extending the market. The more they pay, the more they can get preference," and he stroked his beard again.

Harry thought it was just like Lucius Malfoy had distributed bribes to the British Ministry of Magic.

Stoickkov seemed to understand how Harry felt and he said, "Bad habit, isn't it? My uncle hates this, too."

Percy cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Stoickkov came here for you, Harry. I mean for the Auror Headquarters, he is very busy, you know."

"Percy is right. Now you can ask him about the rosewood broomstick," said Ron.

Harry nodded and forced himself to concentrate and said, "We confiscated the rosewood broomstick your uncle made. It was needed to be examined but the Bulgarian officers took them away. Do you know anything about it? "

Stoickkov stroke his beard again, this time he looked nervous. He tried hard to preserve his calm and said, "I vos afraid it vould sully our honour. Once the rumor spreads, it vould be hard to stop the rumor my uncle's products are faulty."

Harry thought he could gather the threads of his thoughts and said, "I reckon someone set a trap for your uncle's company. Someone who doesn't want your family's company to win the market must have laid a trap."

"Yeah, I agree, Mr. Potter. I heard a Bulgarian suspect vos murdered by the remaining Death Eaters. I doubt someone vos inside the Bulgarian Ministry and the British Ministry. I'd like to ask you to catch the suspects who set a trap."

"There is the only option, Mr. Stoickkov," said Harry.

Stoickkov stared at Harry stopping stroking his beard and said, "Vat option?"

"We need the rosewood broomsticks you carried away."

Stoickkov kept staring at Harry for a while and finally said, "All right, I'll send them back to you. But make a promise, you do not declare what you vould discover."

"No, I won't, Mr. Stoickkov. I promise," said Harry.

* * *

All wizards and witches got dressed up in their fanciest clothes. After a sacred exchange of wedding vows by the couple, even Romilda, who had tried to put Love Potion to lure Harry many times, became a pure girl and they looked happy, which made him delighted with cerebrating a marriage. They cut the same cake on which two model phoenixes spreading their wings as the one of Bill's and Fleur's wedding, when the phoenixes took flight, Mr. Murray flashed a signal to Harry. He sipped the Butterbeer and stood up got tense.

Hermione whispered to him, "Focus on your speech you've prepared, Harry. If you forget what to say, think about Quidditch. You were the most talented Seeker in your school days and...," her words were cut in, Ron passed Harry a shot glass of Firewhiskey and he said,

"Drink it. You look nervous, Harry. Relax."

Harry took the small glass and he gulped it down. Soon he felt comfy warmness spread through his throat. He felt better and he looked around to see Ginny, who was talking with Gwenog Jones and Valmai Morgan. The two senior athletes were taller and curvier than Ginny, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her flaming long red hair was fanning over her shoulders each time she laughed about something, he was seized with impulse to touch and comb it with his hand. The thought he would join them soon made him ease the tension enough. The words overflowed smoothly. His speech stimulated big applause, which showed his speech was successful.

Mr. Murray approached Harry beaming with smiles. He was with Romilda whose hair style was like a chignon, according to Hermione, it was the latest fashion, but for him her hair style just looked like an Eiffel tower.

"I was very impressed with your speech. Romilda was right. You're really the chosen one, Mr. Potter. You understand Quidditch very well. And Quidditch celebrities might have had good impression of us now."

"Thank you, sir. I spoke just what I know about you, Romilda and Quidditch."

"I and Romilda will greet other guests, but don't go away. We'll catch up more about your work and your possibilities of playing Quidditch in the national league," Mr. Murray flashed his teeth and he left there with Romilda, who threw a kiss to Harry saying,

"Save the dance for me, Harry. You can't refuse the bride's request."

Ginny was now standing by him, she said, "Look at her hair. It looks like a Muggle French tower. What do they call it?" she rolled her eyes.

Harry grinned and answered, "Eiffel Tower, Ginny."

The dance music started and he slipped his arm around Ginny's waist and took the lead naturally. His arms and legs remembered the move the senior female Aurors trained a few times before.

"Oh, Harry, I didn't know you could dance. I thought you had danced just once in the Yule Ball at Hogwarts in your fourth year," Ginny stared up at Harry expressing her strong emotion raised more by a pleasant waltz tune.

"Thanks to Hestia Jones, she taught me how to steer my partner."

"So steering your partner was one of Auror training programs. Did you know Hestia Jones was related to Gwenog Jones?" Ginny laughed brightly.

"No, I didn't. Was she?" Harry kissed the top of her head, her flowery scent of hers made him feel like in the heaven.

Before she answered, they heard the pop sound. Winky, the house-elf appeared suddenly in the spot they were dancing.

"Winky! What are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Winky is seeing Master of Kreacher, he sent me, sir," Winky flickered her giant eyes from Harry on to Ginny.

"Ginny is my girlfriend. You can talk what Kreacher told you, Winky."

Winky stared at Harry again and she said, "Bad wizards put poison in the dishes. Kreacher told me Winky is in hurry to tell is in danger,"

"Is that what all Kreacher told you?" asked Harry gently.

"Winky is having three things to say to you. Kreacher is searching a goblin made bronze spoon, sir."

"I have the one, Winky," Harry took out the bronze spoon from his moleskin pouch. Clasprod taught him how to use it last year.

"What a relief! Now you can escape from the threat, sir."

"What threat?"

"The son of Death Eater tried to enter the Grimmauld Place using his house-elf, sir," now her giant eyes were twinkling for her excitement.

Harry locked eyes with Ginny who gave a gasp of horror.

"Did he enter?" He was now worrying about Teddy and Andromeda.

"No, sir, Kreacher and Winky repelled the enemy, sir," Winky threw out her chest and she kept saying, "He found out the bad wizard would try to put poison in your dishes in the wedding party, sir. Kreacher told me Winky is telling you can only escape from the poison by the goblin made bronze spoon, sir. Kreacher can't come here, he is protecting your godson and his grandmother. "

"Thank you, Winky. You help a lot. Please take us to the kitchen of this banquet."

Now Winky was jumping with her more excitement, "The plates have already been set up on each table, sir."

Harry got tense and looked around. Ginny was looking around, too. She said,

"Nobody seems to fall lifeless."

Harry took out his wand and shouted, "Sonorous!" and he kept saying,

"Ladies and gentlemen, please don't eat dishes until Aurors finish checking all food and drink."

His words provoked low continuous sound in the wedding banquet hall. Ron and Hermione hurried to Harry.

Ron asked, "What happened?"

"One of the remaining Death Eaters poisoned the dishes. He might be disguising just now. Send your patronus to Robards," said Harry.

Soon silvery Jack Russell Terrier leapt away. The banquet hall turned into the alarming state. During the investigation the new refreshment were carried away to guests watched by and examined by Aurors. Ron took a glass of Butterbeer a boy carried, tapped it with his wand chanting spells to examine it, frowned at it and sipped it carefully. He said,

"I think these are checked, Harry."

The boy offered the tray on which a glass of Butterbeer was set to Harry. He took it saying,

"Thanks," and he took out the bronze spoon from his moleskin pouch.

He stirred the liquid in the glass by way of precaution and sipped it. Then he felt slightly nauseated and he caught a glimpse of cynical snigger of the boy, soon his head started to swim. He tried to fumble for his two wands but he couldn't. Hermione and Ginny shouted in the distance,

"No! Harry!"

And everything went blurred and turned to black.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for following this. Please leave you insight below. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 Conspiracy**

Harry was lying. The memories of nothingness long unforgotten awoke him. He opened his eyes and searched his best friends and Ginny. But he felt alone and he had an eerie feeling of déjà vu. He had experienced this once when the killing curse hit him in the forbidden forest. And he waited. He was waiting for someone who had kept turning on a light for him, in the end the person always showed the clue to the all questions. He waited for him, Dumbledore. As he expected, his mentor appeared from nowhere.

"Harry, I'm glad to see you again in this state. How do you feel now experiencing the similar temporary state of apparent death?" Dumbledore wearing white robes was smiling at Harry.

"Well, it isn't the worst, is it? It didn't occur to me the same thing would happen again, though."

"Yes, indeed, my boy. It isn't the same as you have experienced before. From now on, they will try to kill you more than once. But you clearly hold the superiority over them. "

"But you are here to tell me something important, aren't you?"

"You are really brave and a talented wizard, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled, "After you found true love, you are invincible."

"Professor, I could choose death or life. Can I choose this time?"

"Of course, my boy. What I'd like to say is all you need is love. Love is power to control your magic. You came back for your girlfriend, if my memory is correct."

"Right." As soon as he remembered Ginny, he suddenly became conscious in a room of St. Mungo's. His eyes found himself on the bed, the cream white net curtains were swaying by the windows, from which the magical weather showed brilliant summer sunlight. He didn't wear pajama, he was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. By his bed there was a basin in which he could see clear water. The three plastic chairs were seen from the spot he was lying, they were now vacant, he reckoned his best mates and Ginny had been there a few minutes before. His left hand smoothed out the ironed crispness of the new sheets on the blanket and he tucked them over his body instinctively when someone entered the room.

It was Cho Chang. She stared at Harry anxiously and took a step closer to his bed.

"You woke up. Sorry we were busy. The other Auror was carried on the next room. I'll wipe you out, Harry. I think the healer has already put the detergent," and she dipped a towel into the basin.

"You, what?" Harry felt embarrassed and he tugged up the blanket again.

"Don't worry, Harry. The detergent is extracted from the natural herbs."

"No, I mean...I'm okay. I'll do it myself."

Cho Chang smiled and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well, how long have I slept?"

"Almost two nights. The healer diagnosed suffocation was self-defence not to cause heart attack by the poison. We suppose your bronze spoon goblins made inducted the state. You were lucky. The other Auror died of a heart attack because of the poison the suspect mixed in the Butterbeer."

Harry remembered Ron drank the Butterbeer the boy carried and worried about his safety. He imagined the worst, "Was the Auror Ron?"

"No, he wasn't. He was an Auror who was going to retire in the end of this summer."

Harry didn't know the Aurror well, who had not trained him but he felt sorry for he thought about the veteran Auror who might have his own family. Cho was removing the blanket Harry tugged up and started wiping his body. Harry came to his senses, and regained consciousness. Cho was now touching his big scar on his chest with towel. Her hand stopped wiping, she whispered,

"Is it… killing curse...?"

"Yeah, what you're thinking is right," Harry took the towel from her hand and said, "I'll do this. I'm fine so please take care of other patients."

A blush came over her face. She seemed to be strongly conscious about his firm bare chest now. She spoke fast trying to hide her embarrassment, "Oh, I forgot to bring a change. I'm sorry. I'll get it for you. Your friends went upstairs to have lunch after the healer informed them you'd awake in a few hours."

Then they heard voices from the corridor of the ward. Hermione, Ron and Ginny entered the room.

"Hi, Cho, I didn't know you were Harry's primary assistant healer...Harry! You awoke!" Hermione ran forward to his bed.

Cho went out of the room looking back at Harry. Ginny gazed after her and she turned around to Harry and she said,

"Cho Chang was wiping you. I reckon she has still some feeling for you, Harry," she didn't hide her jealous feeling aginast Cho and she touched him on his face with her hand She asked, "How do you feel now?"

Harry felt her soft hand caress his skin gently, it was so comfy. He put aside his feeling that he wanted to be with her alone, and said, "I feel better. I slept two nights. What happened in the banquet hall?"

"We lost one Auror. Marcus Flint tried to kill Robards and you. He had been having grudge against us since his father was arrested at Parkinson Manor. But you survived and the other veteran Auror died in place of Robards. We nearly captured Flint who was out of Polyjuice potion, who must have been in disguise, Mr. Murray's secretary, but he is on the run," answered Ron.

"Romilda got angry. She has good reason to think so. It was her wedding party," said Hermione.

"A murder happened on her best day. I would go mad if I were in her place," said Ginny.

Cho Chang came back to the room and she handed his pajama and said, "After the last check by our healer, you'll be discharged. If you want anything, call me," and she showed the button on the bar by his bed and she left.

"I heard she broke up with Michael Corner. They broke off their engagement," said Ron when she shut the door of the room.

"Did she? I didn't know that," said Harry and he put on the pajama shirts.

"That's why she took much time with you more than necessary," said Ginny, she looked a little irritated.

"Don't be jealous, Ginny. Harry will never choose Cho," said Hermione.

"Well," Harry was talking to Ginny, then a healer in lime green robes entered the room.

The Healer had a hooked-nose just like Snape and his hair was dull brown. "Ah, Mr. Potter, you awoke. I'm John Mungo Grant. A famous healer, Mungo Bonham, who was a founder, was my grandfather's direct line. We examined your bronze spoon. It was verified as the real one made by goblins. How did you get it?" asked Healer Grant.

"I think it is one of Potter's heirlooms," said Harry.

"I see. The Potter is an old Pure-Blood family. We are glad you survived. You are our savior, Mr. Potter. We are very proud to receive you as a patient on the third floor of St. Mungo's," and he took out his wand and pointed at Harry on his temple and chanted some spells Harry didn't know.

Hermione seemed to have interest and she wrote down the words Healer Grant chanted.

"Hermione, are you going to be a healer?" Ron whispered to her.

"No, I'm not. Just for an emergency," Hermione whispered back.

Healer Grant palpated Harry's neck, wrist and examined his eyes.

"All right, Mr. Potter. You recovered from the state of suffocation. Now you can leave here."

Harry went back to Grimmauld Place with his best mates and Ginny. Teddy was taking a nap by Andromeda on her bed. Harry exchanged glances with best mates and Ginny and they left there carefully and quietly, descended to the Entrance Hall. When they were going to the downstairs, familiar croaky voice talked to Harry,

"Master came back. Your servant is here. I'll cook for you and your friends."

"Kreacher, thank you for sending Winky to us. I survived. And you protected Teddy and Andromeda."

"Good wizards should not die, Master. When you die like my former Master Regulus Black, Kreacher will die," and Kreacher was going to weep.

Harry was flustered and tried to calm him down saying, "Don't cry, Kreacher. They will wake up if you cry," and he pointed towards the ceiling.

Hermione held out her handkerchief to Kreacher.

Kreacher said sniffing, "Thank you, Master's Muggle friend," and he blew his nose with her handkerchief.

Ron frowned at the sight and mumbled, "Hermione is a witch, don't call her Muggle."

Harry waited until Kreacher stopped sniffing patiently and asked, "Kreacher, please tell me, how was the invader like?"

"Master must quit Savior's work. If Master continues to chase bad wizards, Master will be in danger."

"Thank you, Kreacher, but I must capture bad wizards. And I'm sorry for letting you in a trouble."

Kreacher croaked with tearful eyes, "Master apologized to Kreacher. The honor is more than Kreacher deserves."

Ron whispered to Heremione, "Kreacher got old. He let us down."

Hermione and Ginny admonished Ron, "Ssh."

"Tell me, Kreacher, how did he invade here?" Harry asked again. It was a serious menace if anyone could trespass the Grimmauld Place breaking the Fidelius Charm.

"He used Snipy," Kreacher blew his nose loudly.

"Who is Snipy?"

"His house-elf. Snipy took the son of Flint here," he pointed the entrance door.

"How did you and Winky confront him?"

Kreacher hesitated to say and mumbled, "If she knows, she'll get angry."

Hermione asked, "You mean Andromeda?"

Kreaher shut his mouth.

"I won't tell what you did to Andromeda, so tell me," said Harry.

Kreacher bowed and said, "Kreacher and Winky opened the thick curtain the niece of Mistress had closed so that Mistress Walburga Black could help us. The son of Flint ran away frightened by the curse of Mistress. Luckily the niece of Mistress was busy with having your god son take a bath. He is getting naughtier like her deceased daughter Nymphadora Tonks. "

"One thing I can't understand, Kreacher," said Harry, "Walburga Black, your Mistress preferred Pure-Blood, like the son of Flint to us. Why did she curse him?"

"Kreacher has explained Mistress, Master. Master Regulus Black was killed by Dark Lord. Master Harry revenged for Master Regulus. And the last direct line of Mistress was cut by the Death Eaters. So Mistress repelled the son of the Death Eater."

Ron glanced back the thick curtain inside which the portrait of Walburga Black was hidden, and he whispered Harry, "Imagine how dreadful her evil words were. I understand Marcus Flint broke and ran from there. But Kreacher forgets it was Kreacher himself who let you think Sirius was in danger. Besides, Kreacher respected Bellatrix Lestrange who killed Sirius, didn't he?"

Harry whispered back to Ron, "I know. But don't blame him for that now," and he said to Kreacher, "We really appreciate your loyalty, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed deeply again.

"One more thing, I heard from Winky you knew Flint would put poison in the dishes of the wedding party. Is that right?" asked Harry.

"Yes, Master. The son of Flint left us with a few parting shots."

"What shots?"

"He spat out he would kill Master and your head with the poison Kreacher's former Master invented during the Dark Lord's golden days. Kreacher knew the only goblin made bronze spoon neutralize the poison, because Master Regulus had told me the antidote. Master Regulus invented grain of electric sands which cause heart attack. Most of the Death Eaters had the poison Master Regulus invented. Only the goblin made bronze spoon can get rid of the shock. Even bezoar doesn't act against the electric sands. Only Pure-Blood Family holds the heirloom. Kreacher knew Master had it. Potter family is also Pure-Blood."

Ron said, "Kreacher is right. The veteran Auror died of heart-attack. They let him drink bezoar but it didn't work at all. We have to report about the poison, to Robards, Harry."

Harry nodded and heaved a sigh. He had the bronze spoon after he gave one of pairs to Clasprod last year. Without the bronze spoon, he might have been dead. Marcus Flint should be arrested early not to take innocent lives any more.

Harry opened his mouth again, "Kreacher, did you find out any other fishy things?"

Kreacher took out a dragon skin pouch and said, "Kreacher found this. The son of Flint dropped this when he was surprised by the curse of Kreacher's Mistress."

Harry took it in his hand and shoved his hand in the pouch. His fingers picked up the strings of hair. "What are these?" Ron asked.

"Harry, Marcus Flint must have used these for his making Polyjuice Potions. You can identify him with these," Hermione said in excitement.

"Let's go to the Potions Laboratory of the Headquarters. Robards and the staffs of the laboratory have organized a project team to register the blood type of the officers to lessen their lurking in the Ministry. We have to rescue this guy whose hair was used for Polyjuice Potions," said Harry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was irritated. They always visit him at bad time. He had got a verbal agreement from Robards about his release from being watched for twenty-four hours, so he was looking forward to going home where his father and mother were waiting for him though his parents would be watched by Aurors semiparmanently. At least he could show his parents that their son got back Malfoy's pride by his own talent. But now Potter demanded him overtime work again. The piercing forest green eyes were staring at him.

"You seem to have fun tonight but it's urgent," said Harry and he put the strings of chestnut brown hair on the archaic desk.

Draco hated a proof test especially after a shower for a chemical decontamination. He tried to persuade Potter to postpone the test for tomorrow, and he noticed Ginevra Weasley who was glaring at him near Potter with her burning eyes. He admitted in his mind that Potter's girlfriend was very attractive like the Greek goddess, Athena in her armor in a picture book he used to read in his father's library. She got more beautiful after she graduated from Hogwarts. But of course he had no intention to speak it aloud.

"Must I do this now? The important guest is waiting for me," He didn't lie. That was the day he would introduce Astoria to his parents as his future wife for the first time. He would declare their engagement that night. He thought the memorable day when the Aurors would stop watching him, was a good timing to invite his fiancé to dinner at Malfoy Manor.

And this Blood traitor showed off again. He was side with Potter, Ronald Weasley said, "It's your obligation to do as Aurors order you, Malfoy."

Draco didn't give up, he tried to resist, "Even Aurors can't force me to overwork. Summon other staffs," Though he was leaving, he couldn't stop glancing back to Potter. But he regretted having done, Potter invaded his mind, Draco felt his skull pulled hard.

Malfoy shouted, "Stop it, Potter! You abused me!"

Harry finished his Legilimens and said, "I won't feel sorry now. I understand you have your reason to leave. But you have responsibility to save others. One of Aurors was dead already. He was killed by the Death Eater's son. Next time Astoria may find you dead."

Malfoy got startled and stared at Harry.

Harry asked again, "Will you run a test to identify who Marcus Flint disguised?"

Malfoy didn't answer but he put on his gloves and ignited a piece of equipment under a cauldron. He held up the jar and poured the liquid inside the cauldron and he took out his wand and chanted the spell. Then he noticed Hermione had been observing his move. He stirred the liquid clockwise three times and said defiantly, "Granger, put it in the cauldron. You know the timing, don't you? It's N.E.W.T.s level."

Hermione came to herself from on looking and said, "Yes, of course. I learned the way from Professor Slughorn," and she took the strings of brown hair from Harry and waited the timing in front of the small cauldron.

Malfoy summoned the file from a cabinet with his wand chanting a spell, and he flipped the page on which a tag "brown hair" attached. Hermione whispered,

"I think it's now," she put the string of chestnut brown hair in the cauldron.

Harry saw the brown fine strings settled in the flask. Malfoy stared at the surface of the liquid and waited. The liquid turned to rusty red and he put it out. He dipped a piece of rectangular paper in the liquid and soon he took it out and dried it on the metal tray.

Ron was reading the file and said, "I can't see the difference of each rusty red color. Can you really identify which matches with the strings, Malfoy?"

"I haven't wasted my times like you, Weasley," Malfoy said sarcastically, he snatched the file from Ron roughly. And his slim tapering fingers picked the thin paper stained with the indicator and he compared it with the ones of the file.

Ron plonked down the stool by the desk mumbling, "If Harry and I didn't save you in the Room of Requirement, you are not here now. And if the portrait of Dumbledore didn't witness, you are in Azkaban right now. "

Malfoy ignored him, flipped through pages making the leafing sound on purpose and he said, "I found him."

Harry peered into the file from behind Malfoy. He saw two photographs on the pages. One had a silent half-grin on his face, his hair was neck length ash brown and the other chin length short was familiar to Harry. He was the boy who served at the Banquet Hall. Harry remembered his cynical snigger and bit his lips. Actually, he was Flint.

Malfoy pointed the photo and said, "Flint disguised himself as a probationary secretary of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, here."

Harry read the name Malfoy pointed at. The name, Eoin McFarley was printed just below the photo. The boy of the photo looked more innocent than the one Flint disguised. The youg office boy's expectation for the future was betrayed by the evil trick. And Harry wondered where the real Eoin McFarley was confined. Flint Manor was considered to be the place. Harry sent his silvery stag to Robards.

* * *

Eoin McFarley was soon rescued and he brought disturbing news. Robards questioned McFarley on his bed at St. Mungo's. Harry and Ron were also present there.

Pallid young office boy, McFarley spoke, "While I was imprisoned, I heard a sound and voices from the next room."

"What sound was like?" Robards asked.

"They seemed to carry things out of the room to somewhere." McFarley held his brow. "Excuse me, I still have a headache…Pembrokeshire…I think it's the name of the place."

A healer approached and told the Aurors, "Please let him take a rest. The suspects failed in obliviating him." He drew the curtain in front of them.

"We'll visit him tomorrow." Robards spoke through the curtain and turned to the trainees. "Go and investigate around Holyhead Harpies' camp. I'll send another team to Puddlemere United's camp. Search the smuggled brooms. Pembrokeshire is located in Wales."

"Yes, sir." Harry was leaving with Ron. But Robards added from behind,

"Dara Cadwagan will join you. Williamson insisted. Use your animagi wise. Lestrange's followers are up to something in the professional league. The new trainee, Eurig Cadwallader will join you as well."

Harry lost his words exchanging glances with Ron. Just then Harry felt his two-way mirror vibrate. Ginny called him,

"Hi, Harry! Surprise! A guy named Kaito, a broomstick craftsman arrived at our Quidditch pitch from Far East Japan. I asked Andrew to contact him. He brought us an amazing sample of his new broomstick. We don't need to worry about unsteadiness of Firebolt anymore.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to bring in my Hayabusa. I should've brought it to your team mates for the test ride."

"It's okay. You've been busy and you were nearly murdered at Romilda's wedding. Can you stop by Wales this weekend? "

Harry remembered the fault of Firebolt. Goblins had made the metal part of Firebolt. Unsteadiness was well-known fault among female Quidditch players. But it was still a rumor, nobody had proved it and no one had voiced out the defect in public.

* * *

While Ron, Cadwallader and Williamson went to the stadium to guard Holyhead Harpies players, Harry and Dara appeared on the enchanted harbor near Pembrokeshire, where the alley was crowded with pastel-colored Georgian houses. It was his first time visiting Pembrokeshire.

"Do you know where Saint Gawain spent his later years in retreat?" Harry asked Dara.

"Yes, I do. My father took me there before. Follow me." Dara turned around walked down a sloping path.

Harry followed, staring at her dazzling blonde hair. He remembered how puzzled Ginny looked when he talked with her through the two-way mirror. Though Ginny didn't mention at all, he was pretty sure she didn't like he would go mission with Dara. He heaved a sigh, thinking over how long it took to regain Ginny's trust since Rita Skeeter's book about him was published. The fact was that Dara let him drink Love Potion that led them to sleep together.

"Constant vigilance," he muttered to himself.

Dara glanced back, "What did you say?"

"Nothing. How far is it to the village?"

"About twenty minutes' walk." she held out her hand.

Harry was slightly baffled by her gesture and cast a questioning look.

She said, "Hold my hand. It's necessary to be a lovely couple in disguise."

He thought there was some truth in what she said, clasped her hand. She beamed at him and she snuggled against his shoulder. He stiffened in surprise at the sudden nearness. Dara kept humming until they reached the bottom of the valley where a tiny limestone chapel stood surrounded by a sheer cliff overlooking the sea.

"Muggles call it St. Govan's Chapel. But Govan was Gawain, the same name as our boss, Gawain Robards." she said and she leaned against his shoulder again. He stood tensely, feeling her soft touch on his shoulder.

"Relax, Harry. I never lure you without your agreement." she whispered and she reached the fluttering butterfly which perched on a thin petal of woolly thistle. Her slender index finger touched the tiny creature, and then it was multiplied. The butterflies moved lightly up and down dancing around them. Harry wondered if what she said was right. Seeing butterflies in the air, he had a daydream that she would lure him to fall in love with her. He blinked when she stood on her tiptoes to try to kiss him.

She whispered, "Pretend to kiss me. A monk has been following us."

Harry got anxious when his eyes caught the figure of a hooded wizard over the shrubs and his right hand reached the pocket where his two wands were shoved.

"No, don't touch your wand. He'll be suspicious. Just kiss me." She directed in whispers.

Harry stooped and kissed her. His arms were around her, jet-black and gold mingled in the blowing wind. Carrying out his obligation, he felt her mouth press to his harder than he expected.

With an impatient wriggle, "Stop, Dara. I think that's enough," Harry whispered and he tried to stop her from going too far.

She let him go and said, "He's gone. We'd better transform. Ready?"

Harry observed the shrubs. The hooded figure seemed to have left. He pulled out his cypress wand. He guessed the monk wasn't far away. They would be able to track him down. Harry and Dara turned into two seabirds and they soared up in the air. Soaring high, he looked down to see the marvelous coastal views: sheer cliffs, natural rock bridge and the glittering surface of the sea. Puffins which flew together glided down the air to hunt sand eels. They followed the puffins and landed on the deserted space on the big flat rock. They found a white lighthouse and hid behind the side of it. Harry emerged from the hiding place and looked up the top of the lighthouse. He noticed the shadow of a person in the lantern room. He walked up to the entrance of the tower and held the doorknob and turned it. It was locked so he cast an unlocking charm. It clicked and he entered the laundry room. There were some books scattered on the old wooden floor. He noticed they were all about Quidditch things. When he picked up one of them, Dara came over to the spot he was observing.

"Harry, we should be under your Invisibility Cloak." She whispered.

"You're right." He pulled his Cloak and covered them both.

Dara nestled close to his shoulder. "What's the book about?"

Harry flipped through the pages, "It's about the new Quidditch items released this year." He put it back in the place where it had been and picked another.

Dara peered into it and asked, "What's next?"

"It's about the places where competitive show of products will be held. It includes schedules about the Quidditch League Cup here in Britain." He shoved it in his pocket.

"Harry, what if the owner of the book finds it's not here?" Dara blamed him.

"It's okay. The same book was there." He pointed to the spot where the same book he shoved in his pocket was put on the bed. "Let's go upstairs."

They passed by the kitchen and ascended the spiral staircase to the top. He grabbed his wand and held his breath. Then the whispered conversation could be heard from the inside the room. He pulled out Extendable Ears from his mole skin pouch. Dara stared at it with much interest. He attached it on the surface of the door and listened to it.

"It's a chance to trap him. We have to make a plan." The voice wasn't familiar to him, but the next voice let him strain. He tried to listen very closely. It was Lestrange's.

"Focus on trapping the players. It's not too late to kill him after we accomplish the first task."

Then dead silence reigned over. Dara seized Harry's arm and put her index finger on her lips to make him quiet. They heard popping sounds, and soon the door shoved open. Two animals came out of the room. One was a black Irish Setter and the other was a coyote. They descended the stairs to the bottom.

Harry tried to chase them, but Dara whispered, "Wait, Harry. If you go now, they'll notice us!"

"We have to capture them, now!" Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

"If we make a move, we can't get information about their plan. What if they've already told their followers what to do? It's wiser to wait and see what shot they're going to have at whatever they're up to." Dara whispered and tiptoed down the stairs.

Harry pulled out his wand and followed her. They could see the two animals running up the steep slope from the window of the laundry room. They went out of the lighthouse and transformed to Choughs. Two black sea birds soared up high in the air and followed the two animagus forms of the wizards. Lestrange and the other came back to their former state and climbed over the rocks. Harry could see them enter the tiny lime stone chapel.

He recognized the other wizard as the monk who had followed them before. Harry and Dara undid their animagus forms and hid themselves behind the nearest big rock.

"Wait here till I come back. No, listen, Dara," he continued hastily, as she showed signs of interrupting, "I promise. I won't attack them by myself. If they find me, I will let you know," he pulled on his Invisibility Cloak.

Hearing roars of big waves against the rugged rock, Harry hurried over to the old chapel. Then the door burst open and the monk and Lestrange passed by Harry who barely stepped aside with his back against the wall. Lestrange pulled out his wand and pointed in the opposite direction of the chapel. Invisible Hary stiffened and stared at the back of Lestrange. He raised his wand for the defensive spells.

When Lestrange's blood-shot eyes roved over the spot where Harry was standing, the monk spoke to Lestrange. "I've checked. Nobody followed us. I sent all of them to the camp site. We'd better leave before Aurors track us down."

The monk's words were the cue. They vanished. Harry entered the chapel. He walked through a few small rooms and reached the back room. The Vanishing Cabinet was standing in front of him. He opened its doors. They creaked eerily. He looked into a dark space. He squinted at the corner and found a twig. He tried the summoning charm after he put on the dragon-skin gloves just in case. The cherry twig hurtled into his hand. He observed it well and noticed it contained a carbon fiber.

"Did you find something?" Dara spoke to him from behind.

"Yeah, I think so. I'm afraid Holyhead Harpies players are targeted. The Opening Game should be cancelled or should be under the strict guard." Harry wrapped the twig with a sheet of parchment and shoved it in his pocket. Then he pulled out the schedule book of the British Quidditch League Cup. He flipped through the pages and finally found the date of the opening game.

 _The Opening Game_

 _Harpies Versus Puddlemere United_

 _Holyhead Harpies Home Stadium will stage the opening game against Puddlemere United and there will be two kick-off times featuring Auror's Team._

 _August 10 10:00 Puddlemere United versus Auror's Team_

 _18:00 Holyhead Harpies versus the winner of the first match._

* * *

 ** _A/N: This story will be ended after three or four chapters. Thank you for following this story. Please leave your thought below._**

 ** _Thanks to my wonderful beta,_** _ **Renee, I could edit the latter half**._


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 Get Back Where You Belong**

Harry was going to join the Auror's Team in a few days. He would play Seeker. But he thought it would be impossible for him to play the matches.

"Are you going to play at two matches?" Dara asked.

"No. We can't play. We must capture the suspects. They must have hidden the cursed broomsticks somewhere. Before they ..." Harry stopped.

"What's the matter?" Dara asked him anxiously.

" _Focus on trapping the players. It's not too late to kill him after we accomplish the first task._ "

Lestrange's words came back into his mind. He made sure that Lestrange was going to trap Harry and kill him in the opening game. If Sato drank Polyjuice Potion to be in disguise as Harry, he would be able to capture Lestragne and his followers.

As soon as he sent his silvery Stag Patronus to Robards, he urged Dara to leave. "Let's go to the Stadium. The trainees and George will be there, soon."

Just then, a silvery fox, Dawlish's Patronus carried sad news. He spoke, "Kingsley got information about Cecil and Floyd. We sent trainees and fellow Aurors to search for their dead bodies. According to a reliable source of information, they buried them in the courtyard of Azkaban."

Harry was lost for words thinking over how Megan, a younger trainee would feel to know her father was found dead. Harry and Dara disapparated there.

* * *

Terry Boot and Michael Corner stared at the two frozen dead bodies in the courtyard of Azkaban. It was so piercingly cold that they could see their breath in the air. Even now after Dementors were reduced, whoever visited there felt a chill go through the whole body. The ground was always frozen soil all through the year. They found the other unidentified victims who must have been murdered by the Death Eaters there, too. It was harrowing to see Megan sobbing by her father. Though her family was informed that James Floyd was murdered by the Death Eaters, they had been having a ray of hope that he could survive. Sturgis Podmore directed the trainees to carry them into the Auror's flying van. The grey magical automobile accommodated the dead bodies and the four Aurors inside and flew back to London.

The two dead bodies were carried to the dungeon of Auror Headquarters. The autopsy revealed that they had died of the Killing Curse after Dementor's kiss. Kingsley ordered the officials of DMLE to repel the rest of Dementors from Azkaban.

Kingsley sank into a chair of the office and glanced at Harry. "Floyd's funeral will be held after the opening games. We decided to keep this under our hats till then. It is not wise to declare we found Floyd and let them know that we are going to get their cards soon. Harry, Auror's team will play pretending that we don't know about the conspiracy."

"So we have to play the game."

"Yes. Practice at Cadwallader's, Harry. Robards will prepare to catch them red-handed."

* * *

Eurig Cadwallader lived nearby Rhuddlan castle in Wales. He had hoops for mini game in the yard hidden from Muggle view. Mr and Mrs Cadwallader, and his son, whose large strong muscular frame was noticed from a distance easily, welcomed Harry and Ron warmly at the gate of the authentic white Welsh cottage. His parents were very excited, two celebrities visited their cottage. Mrs Cadwallader baked Welsh muffins for them, and they ate the strong cheese flavored ones with relish.

"I'm not sure this suits your taste, but my wife's muffin is the best in Wales," Mr Cadwallader said helping his wife to set tea on the table in the cozy drawing room where flowery carpet covered the floor.

The cool wind sometimes came in from the window half open.

"It's very yummy, sir," said Ron, sipped tea.

Mrs Cadwallader smiled at Ron and she sat down next to Mr Cadwallader, asked, "How was like when you went on journey to beat Dark Lord?"

"It was very hard, we were always near starvation, you know. Hermione did good job for us but you'd be a better cook if you had come with us," Ron threw bouquet so that she didn't ask anymore, Harry felt admiration for the way his best mate dodged her inquiring about their past mission, Mrs Cadwallader beamed at them with content.

Harry glanced at the hoops outside, asked, "You often practice outside?"

"Yeah," Eurig said shortly, sat down across the rose wooden table, "You can play later, Harry," he stared at him, which gave Harry an impression that Eurig had something more to say to him.

"I remember your play, Eurig. Your stable movement was stunning," said Harry staring back at him, "Why did you enter the Auror? I reckon you got lots of offer from professional Quidditch teams."

Eurig smiled but started to refute quietly, "I'll ask you the same question, Harry. I never forget outstanding play in your Hogwarts days. Especially I couldn't forget your catching a golden egg from the violent dragon at the triwizard tournament, which gave us intoxication. We knew the dragon you confronted was the wildest one. That demonstration proved your flying ability was unbeatable. I'd like to know why you chose the Auror not Quidditch. I wanted to make sure of that with my eyes, besides I have wanted to play with you since they published they would organize the Auror's team."

Harry felt unfathomable emotion surge up within him. He was full of appreciation for his junior and said, "That's good to know. We can't wait for playing with you. "

Eurig smiled broadly and stood up, walked to the mantelpiece of a hearth on which the wooden rectangle box was, and Harry realized what it was. The Hufflepuff Chaser grabbed the box with his large hands, and he said,

"Let's play one-on-one. Ron, you play Keeper for two of us," said Eurig, who led them to the back yard.

Ron looked up at the three goal poles and said, "I'll make them in the orchard when I have my own children."

"Good idea, I'll bring my own children to the orchard,too. You mean, the Burrow?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Ron grinned wide.

Harry remembered Ginny was practicing Quidditch with her team mates right now somewhere in Wales, asked Eurig, "Do you know where Holyhead Harpies is sited?"

"It is located near Dee valley at Llangollen. I'll take you there after this mini game," said Eurig, knelt down on the lawn, opened the wooden box, and he said, "Be careful, this snitch is going to…" but he couldn't finish his words, the golden snitch soared into the sky instantly.

Harry grinned, flung his leg over the Firebolt, kicked the ground hard, and he flew to the sky. Chasing the snitch, he felt summer breeze ruffle his hair, one-handed he reached to the walnut sized humming ball, caught it, the touch made him simply fulfilled. As he expected, Cadwallader showed his talent as a Chaser. His goal score at long distance was 65 points against Harry's 40. Then Harry took turns with Ron for a Keeper, and Cadwallader and Ron threw a Quaffle at a short distance. Harry was astonished at Cadwallader's accurate powerful shooting when he caught a Quaffle, on the contrary, Ron's shooting went wild sometimes, so he had to chase it over the hoops. After an hour one-on-one game, Eurig guided them to the camp site of Holyhead Harpies. About one hour's flight took them to the training field of the valley.

"They bewitched here strongly to hide the camp site from Muggles. The Guardians are famous for their severity. You know, they have ever hired only witches, wizards are strictly inspected, inquired their purpose, even their trainer. I have been offered to be one of them," said Eurig nodding towards the two large build wizards who were watching them in the security hut.

"Take your wand out. They'll inspect your wand," and he pulled out his.

The dark haired one glared at Harry, asked his name. Harry handed him his holly wand and told him his name, the Guardian stared at him, and the eyes seemed to search the famous bolt shaped scar on his forehead which was exposed completely after wild flight.

"Merlin's beard, are you really Harry Potter?" his voice was a high-pitched tone for his sturdy frame.

"Yes, I am."

Two big Gaudians grinned wide, asked Harry and Ron to shake hands, thanked them for their contribution to the Wizarding World, beating Voldemort, capturing the remaining Death Eeaters. Eurig waited for them patiently smiling near the entrance of the Quidditch Pitch.

"This way," he led them to the top seat of the stands.

"The main stadium is located in Holyhead, you know, Ron? We guarded there the other day. So this one is used for training reserved players, is always open to fans."

Harry observed general fans in the stadium. Local family fans had a seat sparsely, and some of them were holding triangle flag with a golden talon. He smiled at one of them who brought in lunch box and a rug. They were enjoying summer vacation.

Ron whispered, "I sometimes envy my sister, her temper and bravery. I have no confidence about my ability."

"Yeah, what you don't have is confidence," Harry agreed instantly.

"What?" Ron looked dissatisfied although he came up with the topic, "I forgot you're her boyfriend. No wonder you back my sister.

Harry tried to banter Ron but they distracted by cheers arouse from the stadium when the reserve players clad in deep green robes flew out in the air. Harry looked for the long red haired witch among them, soon found Ginny with her hair bound high at the back, bellowed, "Go for it, Ginny! Hold out till the end!"

Ginny glanced backwards, she noticed his figure below. She swerved to him, shouted, "Don't go away after the game, Harry. I'll show you around," and she went back to team mates.

They were all rookies. Ginny was the only red haired witch so he could recognize her in the air easily when the game started. He followed her through with his eyes during the game, every move she did. He felt certain that she was the best among Chasers. The others, the short dark haired girl, who was her opponent top scorer was not bad, but she tended to hesitate for a second every moment she threw a Quaffle to a goal hoop, contrariwise, Ginny could took a steady aim in the blink of an eye, shot for the goal, her hit rate was the top.

"Until when will they reserve my sister? She is second to none among the main team mates, I'm sure, I'll owl Gwenog," Ron grumbled.

"We should appreciate the professional management. What we can do is to support her each game, even it will be a small one," said Harry and smiled at the witches in the air.

"She will be called first, when her senior Chaser was injured by an opponent Beater," said Cadwallader next to him. "She's just brilliant, beautiful, I adore her for her every Chaser's move."

Harry felt uneasy against Eurig's earnest praise for Ginny. Eurig sensed Harry's mood and he said, "Pardon me, I had a crush on her, I wished I had been sorted to Gryffindor even though I knew you were going out with her."

Harry gave Cadwallader smile, feigned that he didn't care but inside his mind, jealous feeling whirled glancing at Euirg's robust frame, and he wondered, if Ginny started her career, how many times he would fuss over the possibility that she might prefer other wizard to him. He shifted his gaze from Euirg to the game to hide his ruffled feeling. Ginny was now passing a Quaffle to her team mate quickly dodging a Bludger which was nearly scraping her left shoulder. Then they heard the cheers arise in the seats, Harry soon noticed Ginny's team Seeker found the Golden Snitch. The ash brown plait haired witch stretched her right hand forwards, and the opposite team Seeker followed after steering her broomstick downwards in the air. Harry could guess her next move, and wondered she could do that, Wronski Feint.

"I doubt she will do that," muttered Ron next to him frowning.

As they predicted, she was not equal to Victor Krum nor Harry himself, she changed her direction upwards soon far from the ground, the opposite team Seeker, whose hair was long velvet black like Cho Chang, in a moody manner, she swerved far away. In five minutes, Harry caught a glimpse of the turning golden small winged ball near one of the goal hoops, stood up in the stand.

"Which seeker will catch the Snitch faster, do you think?" asked Ron, and he stood up.

"I hope the brown one will catch it." Harry answered.

Both Seekers seemed to notice the fluttering ball, too. The velvet black haired Seeker flew faster than Ginny's team mate. She held up her right hand high in the air, they heard shouts of joy from the crowd in the stand. Ginny's team won but the opposite team Seeker could catch the Golden Snitch.

"I've been missing your Seeker's move, Harry," said Cadwallader.

"I've not been playing since I left Hogwarts. You overestimate me. I need to practice."

"They'll be glad to welcome us as training fellows, Harry," said Eurig nodding towards the witches clad in deep green Quidditch robes who were descending to the ground.

He ran downstairs to the ground where the reserve players were chatting, beckoned Harry and Ron to him. Most of Harpies fans were leaving the stand except a few supporters who pressed around their favorite players for her autograph. Ginny was writing her autograph on the surface of a deep green cap for a girl with a freckled face.

"The way you shot a Quaffle was fantastic. I want to be like you in the future," the girl spoke fast flushing her face.

"Do you play Quidditch at school?"

"Yeah, I will. I will go to Hogwarts from September."

"Good for you," she handed the cap to the girl, noticed Harry, and she gave him a big smile and asked, "How did I strike you?" she looked more beautiful, the way she flipped her ponytail charmed Harry. That was new to him. "This is my answer," he took a step closer, pulled her up to him, and he planted a kiss on her lips.

Ron groaned, said, "Oi, I didn't expect this. Give me your Invisibility Cloak, Harry. They are gaping at you. Soon they'll find who you are."

"It's too late, they found you," said Eurig grinning.

Harry let her go, for her team mates encircled them. He heard ash brown haired Seeker's shout,

"Merlin's pants, he is Harry Potter."

He felt embarrassed realizing the intense stares of Harpies reserve players were focused on him.

It was Ginny who helped him out. She urged the black haired Seeker to pass a golden walnut-sized ball to her, and she said, "Show off, Harry. I want to see your Seeker's move after a long time," she held out the Golden Snitch to him.

He took it, pressed it in his hand, suddenly the past moment flashed in his mind, the last time he pressed the golden metal to his lips, he had to end his life. But this time, he thought, he would start his new life from then. He looked up, saw her appealing smile. Merlin, she understood his feeling, his love for Quidditch. Her look told how she respected his flying ability. He tossed the golden metal ball in the air, saw its wings flutter high up to the sky. He pulled out his Firebolt, flung his leg over it, and he kicked the ground hard.

Cadwallader shouted below, "You don't have to blame yourself. You don't have to shoulder their life debts. Do what Cedric wanted to do! Get back to where you belong, Harry!"

Once he rode on the wind, he became a falcon. He forgot all Auror's tasks and focused his attention on the fluttering golden wings in front of him. It hadn't vanished yet. He followed it diving and rising with the ascending current. Sometimes he heard excited cries from below. After twenty minutes aerial show, he caught the snitch before it would disappear. When he landed on the ground welcomed by cheers and applause, he noticed a bushy jet-black haired wizard approach him. He was carrying two broomsticks.

Ginny noticed him and introduced him to Harry. "Harry, he is Kaito Fukuyama. He brought us the sample and Gwenog adopted _Hayabusa_ for Holyhead Harpies."

Kaito put down his products on the ground carefully and they shook hands. He looked at Harry with admiration and spoke with a strained voice, "I'm privileged with the honor of seeing you, Mr. Potter. You are a legendary hero in the world."

"Oh…do you know me?" Harry was surprised. He had no idea his name was known in the Far East.

Kaito nodded modestly and continued, "If you don't mind, I'd like to suggest using my product. I'm eager to know what you think compared with your …" he cast his gaze at Harry's Firebolt.

"My Firebolt? I can tell you now. I've already tried your product. I think Hayabusa is super. Seating is very comfy, stability is high level and…" Harry remembered what Malfoy said about Hayabusa after tryouts the other day, "…I heard from my colleague that its speed surpasses Firebolt." And he was stunned by his notion and looked around the stadium. His thought went back to the cherry twig containing carbon fiber. Lestrange and the monk must be waiting for the chance to set a trap. He noticed flows of money.

"Mr. Potter?" Kaito looked nervous.

After confirming no dubious figure there, Harry asked, "Have you already participated in the fair?"

Scratching bushy jet-black hair, Kaito answered, "Yes, I have. I enjoyed the fair very much. It was so stimulating. The application form was a little tricky though."

"How tricky?"

"I have to fill in the item, clients."

"So you wrote the name, Holyhead Harpies as well?"

"Yes, how did you…oh, I guess your girlfriend has already told you." Kaito smiled, "They'll use my products from the opening game."

"Well, I have much interest in your materials, carbon fiber."

Kaito's face got brightened by Harry's words. "Yes, I invented to mix them into the traditional materials. Nobody hasn't done yet."

"It was nice talking with you. Enjoy your stay." Harry greeted politely and urged Ron and Eurig to leave. He had to contact his boss about his guesses immediately.

They were leaving the pitch, when Ginny came jogging after Harry. She asked, "Aren't you available for dinner tonight?"

Ron patted him on the shoulders, saying "We'll wait at the gate, mate," and he went with Eurig.

Ginny's red ponytail bobbed every time she greeted her team mates who passed by. Harry suppressed his urge to embrace her and said, "I'll make up for this after the games, alright? We have urgent business."

"Is it connected with our team?" She asked gingerly.

Harry was amazed by her sharp sense and nodded. "Please let me know whenever you sense any suspicious things via your two-way mirror."

* * *

The Quidditch stadium at Holyhead was wrapped in a tense air. Aurors combed through all the spaces there. All Quidditch gears of professional players was examined to check if there was a difference or not. They investigated Quidditch balls, too. Harry greeted Justin who was engaged in inspecting the Quaffle and went to the spot where Robards and Williamson were talking.

Harry asked his boss, "Sir, did someone inspect the broomsticks of the players?"

Robards turned around and answered, "Not yet. We did on them of Pudlemere United, but the broomsticks the Holyhead Harpies will use, haven't arrived here yet."

"The cherry twig I found in the Vanishing Cabinet at St. Govan's Chapel…" Harry spoke in his low voice.

Robards nodded, "It must be cursed. I'm sure your guesses are right. Lestrange must have gotten money from one specific company. Mr. Murray will demonstrate at the opening ceremony of the first game."

The news hit Harry like a bolt from the blue. "What will he demonstrate?"

"He will demonstrate that Victor Krum model is equivalent to Firebolt. The Bulgarian officers are invited to the opening game."

Harry got startled. "He will be attacked or the rosewood broomstick will be cursed."

"I know. The broomstick is placed under the close inspection now."

* * *

 **A/N** : **Thank you for following this story. Please leave your comments below.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 Team Work**

Professor Scrimgeour from Hogwarts gathered Aurors in the office inside the stadium and lectured them what he had found after the long-term inspection of the cursed imported broomsticks. They surrounded a round table where the cherry twig and the rosewood broomstick were set.

Ron whispered to Harry, "Blimey, is that Victor Krum's model?"

"Yeah, the same cursed broomstick as the one I found at Hagrid's hut." Harry nodded towards the broomstick on the table. "Mr. Murray will mount the same broom at the opening game ceremony the day after tomorrow."

Scrimgeour pulled out his wand and conjured a model of the human body. He set it on the broomstick and let it hover in the air. "Now I'll operate by remote control to let the dummy perform like a professional player. See what will happen."

The dummy player turned itself into the opened window and flew out of the office to the stadium. They followed it and went out of there, too. Soon they noticed the unusual movement. The dummy started zig-zagging in the air and falling down into the ground.

Ron couldn't stand just gazing at it and shouted, "Do something, professor!"

Scrimgeour swished his wand with a blank look and chanted incantation. Then the dummy was on fire and slipped down to the ground. The rosewood broomstick remained in the waist level in the air. Robards pulled out his wand chanting spells. A jet of water shot from his wand and extinguished the fire. A charred body was left on the ground.

Scrimgeour spoke, "The same thing will happen, if Harpies players use the new broomsticks or Mr. Murray tries the Victor Krum's model. Nobody guess which one is cursed and when the curse will be activated."

All the Aurors fell silent at his words, which sent a chill through them all.

Harry asked, "Does it mean one of them will operate from the spot in the stadium?"

"Yes, it will likely to happen." Scrimgeour conjured a waterproof paper and wrapped the broomstick.

Harry had discussed the plan with Williamson and Robards on their way back to their office.

"We should postpone the match till the cursed broomsticks will be found." Harry suggested.

Robards didn't respond. He frowned and was lost in thought for a while. Finally he spoke, "I talked about the postponement with Mr. Murray of Department of Magical Games and Sports. But he said no. We can't let the audience down. Most of them have already bought tickets for the two matches."

They shared the same opinion that Lestrange's inner circle had prevented other high-performance broomsticks from spreading in British market. Scrimgeour was waiting for the arrival of the Holyhead Harpies new broomsticks. He would break the curse cast on them as soon as they would be delivered.

"Potter, tell us the plot, again." Robards asked.

Harry explained the plot he had been thinking after he and Dara came back from St. Govan's Chapel. Robards paced the locker room restlessly. Harry waited for his answer patiently. Finally he permitted him to execute the operation.

Two days passed since then. The new broomsticks hadn't been delivered to the stadium of Harpies yet. If they weren't delivered, they would have used Firebolts. The match day came. The stadium was filled to capacity. Some players of Harpies were seen among them. Ginny must have been there with the other Weasley members. The stadium was wrapped by fervor of audiences. Harry gathered the team mates and Malfoy in the locker room to tell about the operation.

Ron groaned, "Do you mean that Black Forest Company had a cozy relationship with them?"

Harry nodded, "Firebolts had problem that it tended to quiver when a witch used it. That was caused by goblin's curse. The company wanted to hide the fact being afraid the rumor would spread all over the world. They had cursed all the high-performance broom sticks imported since Voldemort held political power. I guess Lestrange took advantage of the weak point of the company, took bribe from them."

George cut in, "Hey, Malfoy, have you heard about the rumor from your father?"

Malfoy raised his brows and said, "How could I know? My father displeased Dark Lord at that time. All we could do was how to survive the war. Potter, why did you call me here? Can I play the opening game?" He loosened his collar and muttered, "It's hot here. The temperature in the stadium is rising. I doubt the owner of Harpies pay enough money for the wizards who perform air-conditioning charm."

"Harry, explain. Why Malfoy is here?" Seamus asked, too.

Harry started explaining, "We'll change the plan. Actually, I never play Seeker in the game. Sato and Malfoy will drink Polyjuice Potions in turn to be me. Malfoy will play in the first half of the match. Sato will play the latter till he catches the golden Snitch. I'll join the team to watch ominous changes. Some of them will show up in the stadium to inspect the spot preparing for the crime."

Naoto Sato whistled and said, "Wow, am I going to be you? I'm honored to be in disguise."

Malfoy didn't hide his disgust, "Potter, I won't drink Polyjuice. I can't stand tasting you!"

Harry glared at Malfoy and said, "It's about time to pay me your life debt, Malfoy. Will you be pleased with inviting them into you Manor, again? I don't think so. I remember your pale face at..."

"Alright, alright. I'll do it, Potter. You don't have to go much further!" Malfoy cut Harry's words and grumbled, "How many times do I have to pay back?"

He finished the outline of the plan and asked, "Do you have any questions?"

George was opposed to him at first, "I can't accept this. I admit Naoto's ability, but Malfoy?"

Ron seconded his brother, "Is there any better way, Harry? We shouldn't cheat Quidditch fans. They bought tickets to see you in the match."

Harry tried continuing calmly as he saw Dean and Seamus showed a sign of interrupting, "I know what you mean but listen. Please follow me. If they have a plan to kill me, they will lead me into a trap during this match."

Malfoy startled, "Wait! I still haven't heard anything about the risk part. You have no right to command me to expose myself to danger!"

George shrugged and said, "See? He has no gut. Ron is right. You'd better play. We'll protect you."

"Draco will play. It's a command. We can't disobey an order of a leader. Potter's plan is our superior's order." Zabini said persuasively, which surprised the rest of all there.

Seeing nobody showed objection, Harry said, "Thank you, Zabini." He reached up the top of his head, grabbed threads of hair and pulled. He pulled out a flask of mud from inside his robes and dropped the hair into the muddy liquid. Smoke went up from the surface and it turned clear and bright gold. He poured the liquid into each small glass and handed out to Sato and Malfoy.

Sato set the stopper on the glass and got excited and said, "I can't wait. I'm ready whenever you want to retreat, Mr. Malfoy."

They began taking off his robes to change into Quidditch uniform. Malfoy showed his disgust before he gulped it down. Harry started pinpointing the areas where Aurors were stationed in the stadium. "If you sense anything weird, shoot red sparks into the air. Referees know it." He pulled over the Invisibility Cloak and opened the door.

Then a familiar voice welcomed them. Lee Jordan was grinning at them, "Hello, Aurors! Would you mind giving us some comments before the game starts? Hey, Harry! Everyone is eager to listen to your determination about the match," Lee found Malfoy in disguise behind Zabini.

Malfoy was taking off his glasses and looked dissatisfied and complained to Zabini. Invisible Harry worried if Malfoy would treat Lee unfriendly.

But George tactfully took a step forward, "Lee! Ask me anything. Harry needs to concentrate now. You know, he is the best! We can't lose this match." He grinned widely at Lee.

"Alright, George. Do you have confidence to win this game? Oliver won't take any pity on you."

"Of course, we do. But we show him no mercy, either, Seamus?" he swung his Beater bat in the air.

Seamus reacted the same way as George. He swung the bat and said, "We've known him for years. We know his tendency where to fly away."

Lee ended the interview with "Okay, guys. Fight for the victory. Listeners are eager to wait for the dramatic report from the stadium." Lee and the radio staffs went back to their linking station.

After Mr Murray's opening ceremony, the players flew away to the pitch one by one. Mr Murray agreed with Robards and suspended his demonstration for the Bulgarian officers. Harry hurried to the spot in the stadium. The blue and golden flags of Puddlemere United were waved near him. Then familiar bushy hair passed by him. It was Hermione.

She mumbled, "I left Ron's message at home." She started fumbling for something in her beaded bag.

Harry took a step closer to her and whispered, "Hey, Hermione, it's me."

"What? Harry? It can't be..." she turned around to his voice.

"Shh! Don't speak aloud my name."

"Oh, I got it. Well," she watched around her to be sure nobody noticed their conversation and got closer to him, "I wonder where Weasleys got seats. I lost Ron's note." She pulled out her wand and cast Muffiliarto. "I was late for work. I was supposed to join them. What are you doing here, Harry? I can see all players of Auror's Team in the pitch." She squinted at the players flying in the air and said, "I thought it was you whose hair is obviously jet-black and he's wearing spectacles..." Then she looked convinced and said, "That means he drank Plolyjuice…who is he?"

"He is Malfoy. Listen, Hermione. I need you. Lestrange and his followers must be hiding somewhere in the stadium. Team mates know it. Williamson and Dawlish are watching Ginny and her family. They'll be targeted. All spectators may be targeted."

The music started. Fourteen players took up positions in the air.

"I'm so excited to do the commentary for the match! We can hear screams for Oliver Wood and Benji Williams. And we can't forget Harry Potter!" Lee's comment resounded in the stadium.

The spectators around them began standing up. Hermione continued, "Are they going to attack you during the match?"

"Maybe. We suspect they're seeing this match among the spectators. They'll send the cursed broomsticks back to Holyhead Harpies till the next match."

Hermione gasped and kept her mouth shut. She seemed to think deeply. Then she spoke, "So will you let Harpies players use their old broomsticks under the pretense of using Hayabusa?"

Her words had him think of the other plan. "Right!" He grabbed her arms and led her to the seats where Weasleys settled. Hermione, dragged by invisible Harry, looked like she was pushing aside the spectacles, raising her left arm up in the air. When he found long red hair among them, he got closer behind Ginny and whispered, "Ginny, it's me. Don't say aloud my name and don't turn around to see me. Just listen."

Ginny jerked up but she didn't turn around and said, "Okay. I'm listening."

Seeing Hermione settled next to Arthur Weasley who was beaming at her, Harry continued, "The new broomsticks haven't been delivered yet. Tell Gwenog to use the old broomsticks you've used. We'll work on them to make the culprits believe they're Hayabusa."

"So we're targeted, aren't we?" She whispered back.

Then Puddlemere United supporters rose to their feet in applause. Puddlemere United seemed to score the points. Harry squinted through the Invisibility Cloak at the pitch. A Bludger shot by George was flying to Seamus. Harry answered, "Yes, you are."

"I'll tell Gwenog. So who is the guy pretending you?"

"I can't tell you now. Keep supporting our team." Then he left there and descended the stairs to the bottom to have a talk with the senior Aurors.

Dawlish and Williamson were patrolling the ground. They sometimes looked up the seats to make sure any strange things hadn't happened.

Harry approached them and asked, "Has the stadium been protected by charms, sir?"

Williamson cast Muffiliarto and answered, "Yes, Potter. If they want to penetrate here, they have to pass the entrance gate. All gates were checked. We haven't found any questionable spectators yet. They have to hold out their wands at the gate. We catch the feature of Lestrange's wand. So even if he tries sneaking here, it's almost impossible. Thanks to the old legendry map you and Malfoy brought in the Auror Headquarters, we can confirm the place where the crime is committed. The problem is, without catching the suspects, we can't have their wands attached with the potion powder Malfoy invented."

Dawlish followed Williamson, "But at least, from this year, all wands of school age children in Britain will be connected with the map."

"Yeah, it's an awesome idea, Potter. In the future, we'll be able to hold the damage to a minimum at the scene of the crime." Williamson agreed.

Harry nodded to the senior Aurors' thoughts, remembering Dumbledore's effort to prevent Tom Riddle from committing felony. Even the smallest bud of crime must be picked up in the earlier time. The tragedy will happen when people keep their eyes close. The past scenes of dueling with Voldemort were recalled in his mind. Voldemort had a deep attachment to the wand's power. He had done anything to complete the evil ambition, even using the other's wand. Then Harry looked around the stadium filled with jostling crowd of excited supporters. Lestrange might have been there carrying the other's wand. He must be looking for a chance to attack him in disguise. Harry hurried to the bench where Sato and the other reserve trainees were standing by.

The Puddlemere United Chasers were shooting a Quaffle sweepingly. Auror's Team Chasers weren't so bad, sometimes Eurig made an admirable shot against Oliver. Both Benji and Malfoy in disguise hadn't caught any sign of a golden Snitch. Now Quaffle was shot to Ron. Ron tried saving it but he failed.

Lee spoke at a mike, "Ed Moor showed off his excellent full speed!"

An excited cry of joy arose from the audience. Harry was proud of his old Gryffindor team mate saved so many times. He could see Oliver gestured towards his team mates to praise their move. George was yelling something to Seamus. Harry guessed they wouldn't be easy on Oliver's team next. George's attempt seemed to be successful in preventing Puddlemere United Chasers from scoring more. The Bludgers shot from his bat flew wildly to the opponent Chasers. Seamus confined their scoring by sending them back skillfully. Since then they didn't allow Puddlemere United to score more. Finally referee whistled and told them the end of the first half of the game. Harry saw Malfoy was at the head of the team to the bench. It was about time Polyjuice Potions would wear off. Malfoy vanished behind the door of the locker room in a flurry. Sato followed him, too.

Meanwhile, Invisible Harry took a step closer to Ron and talked to him, "Did you notice any troubles were brewing during the game?"

"No, I didn't. It was lucky for us that Benji couldn't find the Snitch."

"Yeah, it was. I guess Sato will be a good match for him."

The door of the locker room burst open, Malfoy came out with Sato in disguise. Invisible Harry sat down on the edge of the bench. The referee blew a blast on his whistle, the second half of the game started. Seven brooms of Auror's team soared up higher into the air. Harry was carried away by a sudden impulse to fly up with them. He gave a small sigh and regretted it instantly when Malfoy noticed it.

"I was amazed by you again." Malfoy spoke to nobody. But Harry sensed he tried talking to him. Malfoy continued, "I didn't imagine I could play again. I can't believe I'm breathing here." Then he kept silent. Till the end of the match, Harry didn't hear words from the old rival any more.

"Puddlemere United scored ninety to Auror's Team. Eurig scored five times, it was amazing to see his outstanding play. Beaters of Auror's Team are full of energy! Watch out, Oliver!" Lee Jordan shouted at a mike happily.

As Lee said, George and Seamus hit the Bludgers in sequence. Harry admired their team work. Puddlemere United Chasers were blocked the space to the goal posts completely. Then Benji Williams dived suddenly. Sato noticed the move instantly and followed him. Two Seekers hurtled towards the golden Snitch; Beaters of both teams seemed to have forgotten beating Bludgers and watched them.

Oliver shouted, "Come on, Ed, Peter, Brendan! Shoot a Quaffle!"

Three Puddlemere United Chasers moved fast. Eurig was incited by Oliver's words and played in defense, too. Dean and Zabini responded. Harry and Malfoy kept watching the offensive and defensive battle in the air. Benji and Sato were speeding towards the ground and one of their hands reached the small golden fluttering ball. Harry got delighted to see it was Sato's. Sato fell off his old Silver Arrow and rolled on the ground with the force of speed, with crunching noise in front of Auror's Team bench. Malfoy next to him, muttered, "Ouch..," he made a face.

"Potter got the Snitch! Auror's Team had won by two hundred points to one hundred and ninety. What a close match!" Lee Jordan's voice was resounded in the stadium.

Then an enthusiastic supporter in blue and gold T-shirts climbed over the fence and broke into the pitch. He pulled out a wand and aimed at Sato. Harry got alert and took off his Invisibility Cloak and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Ron dashed to the spot immediately after he landed on the ground with a wand in his right hand, "What the hell!"

There was a stir in the spectators. Reporters were providing flash lights from the stands. Robards and Sturgis were jogging towards them. While Aurors captured the culprit, Robards told Harry, "The next match will be postponed."

* * *

The front page of the Daily Prophet was the picture of two Harrys. After Kingsley set up the new press control, reporters didn't write overreacted criticism against the Ministry. But at the bottom of the page they ended with a quotation, "It is clear that Harry Potter won't betray Quidditch fans at the next match against Holyhead Harpies."

Arthur Weasley put aside the newspaper and sipped a cup of Hawaiian coffee, "Well, where should I begin?" He stood up and pulled out his wand and cast expanding charm.

Then the small rusty metal box became greater in size. He slid it open.

Ron peeped into it and asked, "How did you collect these carbon fibers?"

"From Muggle used tennis and badminton rackets. Not so many of them but, we can do magic to multiply them. The guy named Kaito, who made Hayabusa, sent me this manual. " pointed a sheet of paper on the desk and swished his wand.

Thin and black materials were beat and turned into thinner carbon leaves. He levitated them slowly and laid each leaf on the surface of the old broomstick. Hermione helped him with settling the leaf on it, too.

"Ron, don't snort closer. It can't settle there!" Hermione cautioned in whisper, seeing him get closer to the broomstick,

They heard voices outside of the office room and the door was opened. Scrimgeour entered with Ginny and Harry.

"The new products were delivered and they are under inspection now. Whether they're cursed or not, this attempt will prove of use someday," said Harry.

"Where did you find them?" Ron asked.

"Stadium cleaners found them this morning. We suspect some insiders here are Lestrange's followers."

Scrimgeour tried removing the curse on each new broomstick but they couldn't get conviction that they were safe for players to use. Arthur and Hermione finished the work and the old Firebolts Harpies had used turned into new products by appearances.

The culprit they captured on the first match day confessed the truth after drinking Veritaserum. He was one of Lestrange's followers. Without Harry's disarming spell, Sato couldn't escape the killing curse.

"I checked the goblin's curse as well. The result of it turned to be positive. So if witches use Firebolts, they will feel instability that wizards won't feel at all." Scrimgeour continued, "But I tested the carbon fiber together. With the material, the condition will get much better."

Arthur grinned wide, "I've never imagined that my long-cherished hobby, collecting Muggle junk would be useful."

Harry had never thought that he would play against Ginny in the opening game. Mr. Weasley and George entered the locker room. They came to him and forced him to wear Shield Jacket.

Arthur beamed at him, "Since George and Fred started exploring Defence Against the Dark Arts products, I've been an onlooker but I've been itching to join them."

He frowned at the jacket and said, "Is it effective?"

"We've tested most of the offensive spells except Unforgivable Curses. Harpies players put them, too," George answered confidently.

Robards entered, "Don't mind mission. Play your game. We'll do our duty."

Harry nodded and grabbed his Firebolt. He got out of the locker room with his team mates. A golden talon on a dark green flag was fluttering in the cloudy sky. Next to it, the gold letter, "M" was embroidered on a dark red flag which was a little smaller than Harpies's. On the lower right, there were letters "Quibblers".

"I heard from Luna that her father made the flag for the Auror Headquarters. He must be regretting what he did to us when we visited Luna while we were hunting Horcruxes." Ron stood next to Harry and mounted on the broom. It was Hayabusa the craftsman sent as a demonstration model.

Lee Jordan's vigorous voice filled the stadium, "We're happy to be back to the Holyhead Harpies Stadium! The game has been postponed till now but the time has come! Our patience will be paid finally! At the first match, well…we can't say much about it, Kingsley is listening, ahem, I'm sorry Minister. Okay, we got the list of the starting line-up. Today's special Harpies players are Valmai Morgan and a rookie, Ginevra Weasley. I heard Ginny's scoring average is rising up. She'll catch up with Morgan at the end of this season."

The spectators shouted, "Morgan! Morgan!" Then three dark green robes moved diagonally through the pitch with full speed. They were mesmerized by the quick move of three chasers. Harry chased Ginny's figure with his eyes. He reconfirmed his feeling towards her. If something terrible thing happens, he would protect her from anything with his all might.

"This is the first and final match between Harpies and Auror's Team! We're all lucky to watch this historical opening game. Now, they're off! Show us your excellent acrobatic catch, Harry!"

Lee Jorden spoke at a microphone enthusiastically.

Team play of Harpies Chasers was far superior to Puddlemere United Chasers. Harry felt scoring from Harpies would be harder for Auror's Team. He positioned near Ron in the air to encourage him to save. The scarlet Quaffle was coming and going among three Chasers at full speed. George and Seamus were hitting the two black Bludgers consecutively but none of them hit the mark. Harpies had got fifty points already. Auror's Team didn't score. Though he couldn't stop admiring Ginny's move, he was mortified at a zero.

"Watch out, Ron!" shouted Harry. The sixth Quaffle was shot straight to the center.

Ron barely saved it and threw it back wildly. Eurig caught it and dived to the ground. Harry got Eurig's intention instantly. Morgan and Ginny, followed him together and dived, too.

He glanced up at the Beaters and yelled out, "Hit a Bludger at Harpies!"

Seamus and George shouted something and hit the Bludgers downwards. Harry wondered if George felt sorry for his sister. The two black Bludgers chased the two and one of them found its mark. Hit on the head of her broomstick, Morgan fell and turned a somersault on the ground. Ginny barely escaped from it. She soared up into the air high with Eurig together. Watching over Eurig's first attempt was saved by the Harpies Keeper of strong physique, Harry soared around the gold post level perimeter around Harpies position. Harry hoped he would find a Snitch now. He thought ending the game quickly would prevent Lestrange and his followers from attacking players.

Lee Jordan's voice resonated in the air, "Morgan's broomstick was broken. Gwenog called a time-out. Now a substitute broomstick was carried. Morgan doesn't look injured. What a tough woman! The game will start in five minutes."

The referee blew a blast on his whistle, Morgan soared up in the air. She started zig-zagging and dived to the ground again. The acrobatic move looked like she became a Seeker suddenly. Harry felt something went wrong. He looked around the stadium frantically. Near the gate, he caught the man among the spectators. A hooded wizard fixed his eyes on Morgan and his lips were muttering continuously. Harry sped passing by the box seat where Kingsley was seated and pulled out his wand.

"I think Harry Potter has seen something Harpies Seeker hasn't, oh no, Harry, you can't use your wand to catch a Snitch!" Lee spluttered the mike.

Harry aimed at the hooded wizard and bellowed, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The man's body got rigid and swayed slowly. The two young witches screamed with fear and he fell back. Aurors fought their way across and hurried to the man.

Seeing them carry the culprit to the back seat, Harry shouted to Ginny who was watching him near the goal post, "Call a time-out, Ginny. Morgan's substitute broom was cursed."

Ginny tried to reply. Just then Harry saw the golden glitter of a Snitch next to her. He jerked up on his Firebolt and hurtled towards her.

Ginny realized what he saw and shouted, "Mary, come on! Hurry!"

Mary Griffiths, the Holyhead Harpies Seeker was on his tail. The Holyhead Harpies supporters stood up one after another and waved dark green flags, screaming at two Seekers. The referee was at a loss in the air, couldn't decide whether he should wait or call a time-out. Griffiths gave a shrill cry behind Harry. He forgot his mission for a moment. He enjoyed a pure excitement, flying like a seagull. Trailing the route of the glittering golden ball, he felt like he could reach the ceiling of the heaven. He stretched his right arm and got it. A sudden vision revived in his mind. A boy was laughing in father's arms, he was grasping a small winged ball… Getting back to the pitch, he wondered who the boy was.

"Harry Potter got the Snitch! Auror's Team won!" Lee's voice reverberated through the pitch in Wales.

* * *

Aurors couldn't capture Lestrange. But they caught his followers. The background of the incident was revealed and the president of Black Company was arrested and a new president was installed. The new representative announced that Black Company would work in close cooperation with the craftsmen in Japan. According to Ginny, they admitted the goblin's curse on Firebolt and evaluated highly Kaito's new Hayabusa model.

Another worrisome thing was solved by an unexpected outcome. Dara Cadwagan announced that she was going out with Dean Thomas.

When the male trainees got together in Grimmauld Place, Dean said, "I've been on the lookout for the chance. But it wasn't easy because Dara has been madly in love with Harry."

Harry broke into a cold sweat and looked back to Ginny. She was very beautiful even when she got angry. The vacuum in his consciousness prevented him from casting Protego himself, which incurred her Bat-Boggy hex upon him.

Ron muttered to see Harry's predicament, "I sympathize you, Harry. You could beat Voldemort but you couldn't defend yourself against my sister."

* * *

 **A/N** : **The experience at House Cup 2015 on one community inspired me with thinking of the title. I'll dedicate this chapter to my fellow gryffies.**

 **I'm planning to write one or two more chapters. Thank you for following this story, folks! Please leave your comments below. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51 A Daughter of Druid**

Ginny regretted what she had done when she saw a few bats fly out of Harry's nose.

He covered his face with both hands and managed to chant, "Finite!"

While the other trainees were grinning at them, she dragged Harry to the bathroom. She had him sit on an antique stool, removed his spectacles and wiped the nosebleed on his face with a towel. "That's better. I'm sorry, I lost my temper."

Harry's green eyes blinked twice and he sighed, "You know, misfortune has loved me for so long."

"No, it hasn't. I want to call Kreacher."

"What? Why do you need him now?"

"I want to show you one place I found the other day."

"You need him to carry us to the place?"

Ginny nodded. "I think you'll have interest."

"Kreacher!" Harry called him.

Soon the house-elf appeared and bowed deeply. He asked him to carry them to the spot Ginny knew. She whispered the name of the place to Kreacher. Kreacher grabbed Harry's and Ginny's hand and carried them away.

They landed on the ground on which Stitchwort, primroses and foxgloves decorated. The sun was shining above them. Through the high trees, they could see the steeple of a Muggle old castle.

Kreacher bowed deeply saying, "Kreacher will come back when Master calls Kreacher," and he vanished.

Ginny got delighted and crouched down and took a good look at the wild flowers. "Me and my team mates were supposed to have my birthday party here. Isn't be great to have a party in the wild?"

Harry remembered her birthday was between the opening game and the second game. He had forgotten her birthday completely due to the series of incidents.

And he noticed the emerald pendant she wore around her neck. It was a Christmas present he bought for her.

Feeling his gaze, she chuckled, "You finally discovered this." She touched it fondly.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. How did I forget your birthday? I'll make up for this," and he thought of his vault in Gringotts. He had to search a kind of decent jewel for her. "Dinner on me. How about tomorrow?"

Ginny took a step closer to him. Chocolate brown eyes looked into his. She answered, "Fine." She stood on tip-toe and kissed him.

Suddenly he heard the chattering of voices and soon they turned to a song.

 _You'll find a lily in the valley you go_

 _The white pure beauty attracts you more_

 _Against the light blue summer sky_

 _Listen to her contented lovely sigh_

Rustle of leaves, tinkle bells welcomed the young couple. Ginny let out a joyful cry at the sight of fairy dance in the air. Her beautiful red hair cascaded down like a waterfall on the shoulders. Harry couldn't suppress to touch and combed the beautiful silk with his fingers. His hands migrated to her back and they lay together on the grass. Putting down his Auror robes under her, he leant forward and his lips glided from her nape to her moist lips and whispered the three words.

Her lips crept into a grin. She chanted softly, "Expecto patronum." A silvery doe erupted from her wand.

Harry chanted the same spell. A silvery stag chased the doe and they galloped around the young couple. The winding river played a comfortable song through the misty forest. The beautiful deer danced around the silent white stream, which lured Ginny and Harry into swimming there. They removed the clothes and began skinny-dipping. The hair clung into their forehead and around their faces, but it didn't bother them at all. Swimming, they simply enjoyed the magically magnificent sight.

When Harry hoisted himself up to land on the flat rock, Ginny was mesmerized by his muscular physics. He stretched out his hand and pulled her up close to him. He let his hands cover her skin sending her an electricity. She felt his love and safety in his arms. Her lips felt his mouth stretching wider and he grinned. She asked, "What?"

Holding her in his left arm, his right hand reached a white lily between the rocks surrounding them. He broke off the stem and placed it on her hair. He whispered, "You're beautiful." And he kissed her.

Then fairies carried their clothes and told in their sing-song voices, "Our master is happy. Follow us." They were waiting hovering in the air.

Harry and Ginny exchanged their glances and put on clothes silently. Guarding against sudden attack, Harry pulled out his wand. Ginny followed. The sound of the fairies continued humming. Ginny whispered from behind,

"I don't think these lovely creatures will lead us to the Dark World."

When Harry nodded to her lightly, the woods surrounding them fell silent suddenly. They found a small cottage perched on the plain in front of them. It was very different from Hagrid's hut. The walls were made of stones and the roof was made of the same stone. Then he noticed an old man was standing by the entrance door. He had an oak-leaf wreath on his head. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. "Dr. Higgins?"

The Eye Healer grinned wide, "Finally you found a partner. There is nothing you'll be afraid of anymore. Come in. I'll show you an interesting thing." He beckoned them in.

When they entered the cottage, the room had changed into a field. There stood a stone circle. Higgins led them into the center of it. Suddenly, an armored knight on a horse appeared. He spoke from above, "Ginevra Weasley, your previous Patronus, Horse will be taken over by your child. You fought well with her son. Her blood is in your husband and your children will inherit his magic. Remember the Evans are always brave soldiers." Then the knight vanished with a neigh.

"What was that?" asked Ginny. She grabbed Harry's hand.

Harry squeezed back and glanced back at Higgins. But the Eye Healer and the cottage had gone. They were left in the stone circle. The sun shone brightly over them just the same as before they swam in the river.

* * *

 **A/N: I worte this chapter for Ginny's birthday. Happy Birthday Ginny! Please leave your thought and your comment for her. Thank you for reading this.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52** **The Evans Family Treasures**

Inverness' street market was jammed with Muggle tourists as before. Harry squeezed through a crowd of people to the backstreet. He closed his eyes and thought about the address of the clinic. As soon as the building appeared in front of him, he let the solid metal door swung open. He entered the consultation room and looked for the old, silver-grey haired wizard there. Dr. Higgins was scribbling something on a sheet of parchment atop the old Druidic desk decorated with runes.

Without glancing back, he uttered, "I reckon you are wearing your old spectacles."

Harry touched his edge of his glasses with his hand and said, "Yes, I need to refill my phial. And I have questions to ask you. You were near the cottage in Wales. What was that? What were you up to?"

Dr. Higgins stood up slowly and stared at him. "It was a magical stone circle. All you and your girlfriend saw was a prophecy. Asphodel means 'remembered beyond the tomb'* . Your mother Lily will be your memory, but your girlfriend, Ginevra is Guinevere, the wife of King Arthur. Your other Patronus is Chough. Chough is an incarnation of King Arthur, which means you and your girlfriend will be the key to create a new magical world and peace." He handed the phial to Harry. "It's about time to propose to her." He grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

Harry blinked, perplexed. "Who are you? Are you a relative of my mother?"

"I say I'm just an old eye healer who can sometimes see the past, the present and the future. You have the same powers. I reckon you've seen some before. Legilimens is one of them." Many questions popped up in Harry's mind and he tried to ask, but he couldn't. Higgins cut him short by raising his hand. "Revealing everything is not a wise way. Treasure your magic, m'boy. Go to your vault with your girlfriend. With her, you can see the things you couldn't without her there.

Now you leave. You have your Guinevere, don't let Lancelot steal her from you."

When Harry was going to ask who Lancelot was, Higgins was called to see a poor old Muggle patient.

* * *

Mary Griffiths pestered Ginny with a request to call Harry, to train her on how to do acrobatic Seeker's move. Since she competed against him in the previous match between the Harpies and the Auror's team, she was obsessed with the idea only Harry Potter could lead her to the victory.

Ginny tried persuading her against it. "He played for Headquarters. He will never play again as a professional. That was his first and last game in public."

Shoving a Snitch into the wooden box, Mary continued, "If you ask him, he will. He's your boyfriend. Send an owl for me, Weasley. We have to win the game against the Puddlemere." Her assertive attitude overwhelmed Ginny.

"Okay. I'll send an owl to him." She gave in and sent a letter to him after their practice at the pitch.

She knew Harry didn't have time for Quidditch at all. Robards and the Aurors had been busy with new registration of wands, which made it possible that all unforgivable curses would be detected through Malfoy's tracking powder on the map. The magical map would tell the Aurors where the curses were performed instantly. With the new system, tracking the crime scenes would be easier. It was Harry's idea and Headquarters had been preparing the system for months.

When she finally received his reply later that week, Harry's answer was "No" just as she predicted. She was tired of explaining her boyfriend's situation to Mary. She glanced at a calendar on a wall. It had a magical photograph of her team mates. They were waving their hands to her and beaming at her. Below the picture, there was a red circle around the date in the first week. Team members of Holyhead Harpies would have the registration in September after the match. Ginny waited in expectation for seeing her boyfriend in the Ministry after their secret date near the stone circle last August. Dinner with him had been postponed due to their tight schedules.

* * *

Malfoy's slender fingers brushed scattered powder on his robes. Harry noticed a silver ring on his finger and spoke. "You proposed to Astoria."

Malfoy nodded lightly and asked Harry, "You? Have you had a chance to propose to Weasley?" His tone was mocking.

Harry snapped, "You're mocking me for my endless work. Remember your father was one of them." He pulled his holly wand and swished it to put the stuffs away from the long table which had been used for the registration in the Gathering Hall. They managed to finish Scottish wizards and witches that day. In the days that followed, they had to finish the registration for the wizards and witches who lived in Wales.

Malfoy shrugged exaggeratedly. "Don't take it out on me. Who invented this tracking powder? No more accusing me of my father's past sins. You ignore your own happiness. Don't lose the chance. Look sharp. Your rival will steal your girlfriend."

"Who's my rival, Malfoy?" Harry tried to calm himself and not let Malfoy get under his skin.

Malfoy snorted. "You'll see tomorrow. Eurig Cadwallader has gone to Holyhead for a few weeks. If I were you, I would check what is going on." He discarded his contaminated robes in the basket and left.

Perturbed, Harry stood there until Ron entered the hall.

"Oi, let's go back to Grimmauld Place. I'm starved. I hope Kreacher is already cooking. Seamus and Justin will join us, and Dean is bringing Dara. Tomorrow will be a long day, too. Let's go." After they stepped out of the hearth in Grimmauld Place, Harry lowered his tone, "Have you noticed that Cadwallader left for Holyhead?"

Giving a helping hand to Justin who almost fell down in front of the hearth, Ron glanced back to Harry. "Eurig? I heard he was assigned to guard Quidditch players there. Gwenog asked Robards to guard them."

Seamus, from across the room, joined in the conversation. "I bet Cadwallader will quit soon. He is fit for a professional Quidditch player rather than an Auror."

Justin's next words were the decisive blow for Harry. "I read Eurig Cadwallader was nominated as a trainer for Holyhead Harpies Chasers in _The Daily Prophet_ this morning. It was on the sports page."

The conversation became blurry to Harry. He remembered what the eye healer told him the other day and, without thinking, disapparated. He appeared a second later at the front gate of the Holyhead stadium. He sent his Patronus to Ginny. Shortly after, she came jogging towards him.

"Harry? Could you get time off? Mary will be happy. She's been eager to learn from you." She came out of the dormitory gate.

"I came to take you to Gringotts. Ask Gwenog to give you permission to stay out overnight."

Though Ginny looked confused, she didn't ask him why they needed to go to Gringotts. She came back after a few minutes, cheeks pink from running. "Gwenog told me I could leave for the night. I'll meet up with them tomorrow afternoon at the Ministry to register my wand."

"Great. Gringotts will be closed in thirty minutes." He held out his arm to her and they vanished and appeared in front of the white marble bank.

The reception area in a vast marble hall was quiet just before closing time. Goblins were working silently. One of them noticed them enter and stood from his high stool. "Mr. Potter, what can I help you?"

Harry handed his holly wand to him, "I need to visit my vault." He waited while the goblin examined his wand.

"Mr. Potter wishes to visit his vault, Clasprod." He called the other goblin from the backroom.

The same goblin who advised Harry with the bronze magical spoon entered. As soon as he summoned a little cart, they jumped in. It began trundling along the tracks making a rumbling sound.

From behind him, Ginny whispered "I hate this. I prefer flying on a broom to this. Why do they like living underground? I don't like darkness." She clung to him when the cart leapt up on the corner.

"Take this. You'll feel better." He handed a pill to her and threw one into his mouth.

"What's this?"

"It prevents cart sickness. Thank you for coming with me. I need you to get my things."

Passing the lake, huge stalactites and stalagmites, they noticed a Hungarian Horntail on the bottom. She was protecting her egg and sleeping.

Clasprod directed his whisper at Harry and Ginny. He whispered to them, "When an intruder tries to run away, the things stolen will turn to dragon fake eggs. The intruder can't run away from mother dragon. Your brother is genius."

"Bill?" Ginny asked.

"No. The dragon tamer, Charles Weasley."

"But Harry stole a golden egg at Triwizard Tournament," Ginny mumbled.

"Yes, he can run away. We are afraid that he'll intrude on his purpose and cause troubles to us again." Clasprod agreed with her ironically.

Harry felt quite embarrassed and said, "I hope I won't have to do it again."

"I hope so." The goblin stopped the cart in front of the Potter vault. He got out and unlocked the door.

Harry waited for Ginny to get out of the cart and followed after her. They waited till lots of green smoke was cleared.

"Merlin's pants, it's incredible." Ginny was quiet with amazement.

Harry was also surprised at the amount of gold coins. They increased quite a bit compared to when he visited with Andromeda before. There was no space to stand if you didn't move them from the entrance. They pushed some to the back using their wands. When enough coins were out of the way, he and Ginny walked into the back.

From the entrance, Clasprod said, "Finally, Black's gold is yours. All inheritance procedures have been completed."

Harry searched the spot where he had found the goblin-made druidic artifacts. Then Ginny pulled his hem of his T-shirt. When he glanced back, she pointed at a Golden Snitch hovering in the air. It was familiar to him. A memory flashed in his mind. _James showed it to baby Harry in his arms. Harry reached out his hand and grabbed it._ Without thinking he touched his lips to the surface, opening it. He found an old ring with a carved seal; " _Lily & James_". Next to it, a key lay inside the Snitch. When he took them out, it closed and the letters appeared on the surface. They said, " _Use the key, everything will be renewed._ "

Seeing Harry perplexed, Clasprod beckoned him to crouch. In a whisper, the goblin said, "Ah, you found one more precious treasure goblins made. The Snitch has been enchanted since your parents visited here last time. It doesn't appear when you aren't with your life partner. The ring is a druidic one. It's magical. Let me see the key, please." Harry handed the key to Clasprod carefully. Clasprod examined it and said, "This is the key of your cottage at Godric's Hollow. I can tell you how to use it."

After they went out of Gringotts, Clasprod held out his arm to Harry and urged them to do Side-Along Apparition. Arm in arm, they Apparated to Godric's Hollow.

In Godric's Hollow, Ginny quietly read the golden letters on a monument that told how Harry's parents died, so Harry walked inside the gate and pushed his way through the nettles and weeds. Making sure no Dark Magic was detected using charms he learned in the training, he looked for the entrance door.

Clasprod followed him, muttering, "You need to burn these weeds. It's hard to be near the house." When he noticed Harry hesitating on what to do next, he spoke. "Insert the key, Mr. Potter. See what happens."

Cautiously, Harry put the key into the hole. The clicking sound made him relieved but soon he stepped back when he felt vibration in the air.

"Harry, we should leave. There might be Dark Magic left." Ginny said from behind anxiously.

"No, I don't think so. It's alright." Harry pulled Ginny towards him and put his arms around her waist. The wrecked house was wrapped in a white halo. They watched as the house started to fix itself with magic. "It's brilliant."

They were both astonished at the sight of the new house building. Even the top floor blown apart by the backfired curse was becoming renewed. With one more vibration in the air, the brand new cottage stood there.

"Ancient druidic magic. Your parents knew how to rebuild their cottage. This is one of our important jobs to tell you how to regain your property. The ring and the key should be handed over to your child. Call your house-elf. She will carry me back to Gringotts."

"Do you mean Kreacher?" Harry couldn't think of the other house-elves.

"No. The one whose friend died for you at Malfoy Manor. She works at Hogwarts." Clasprod gestured with his gnarled hands.

"Winky?" When he asked Clasprod, there was a pop sound.

Winky apparated in front of them. She blinked her huge brown eyes, "Harry Potter called Winky. Winky is here. Winky has come to serve for Harry Potter and his girlfriend."

Harry spoke; "Take Clasprod with you to Gringotts."

After Winky and Clasprod vanished, they entered the cottage. All of the furniture was renewed as well. Harry didn't feel like it was different from his faint memory when he was a baby. When he took a step closer to a sofa, the printed cover brought back a memory. _His father James was smiling at him on the sofa. He let the Golden Snitch release towards Harry in Lily's arms. The tiny hands reached the winged ball._ Harry stared at the same Snitch in his hand and rubbed the surface fondly.

"Did you remember something?" Ginny asked softly.

"Yeah, I think so. Let's go upstairs." He took her hand and they climbed stairs together. His room was there. As he expected, all of the things were renewed like the ones downstairs. His room was the same as his bitterest memory. There was a shadow of fallen witch on the floor and the baby bed had a cruel scorch. His mother's scream was brought back in his mind.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Ginny gripped his arm and hugged him.

He couldn't find words. He was staring at his mother's shadow vacantly. When Ginny whispered his name again, he managed to speak. "Where is my blanket?"

"What blanket?"

"My mother wrapped me in the blanket." Harry began searching it frantically, but he couldn't find it.

"Perhaps you were carried in the blanket to Privet Drive. Your aunt may know about it."

He heaved a big sigh and said, "Let's go back to Grimmauld Place."

After locking the door to the newly created cottage, they went back to London.

* * *

The Gathering Hall was crowded with witches and wizards from Wales. Trainees and Aurors were pressed by registering wands work. It was clear that Malfoy hated his robes covered with tracking powder all over.

Over the noise, Ron shouted, "Oi, Malfoy. Bring more powder here!"

"I know, I know. I'm coming, Weasley!" Malfoy shouted back, irritated.

When Harry finished registering Gwenog's wand, he looked up to see a large woman observing him.

The woman held out her walnut wand and asked, "Ginny vanished from the dorm last night. Did you spend the night with her?"

"Eh..," He raked through his memory at the game and managed to remember Harpies' Seeker's name. "Hi, Mary. Hold on your wand tight." Harry sprinkled white powder over her wand. Making sure the powder melted and started coating the surface of her wand, he continued, "Your address and name?"

"Pembroke. Mary Brenda Griffiths. When will you teach me your Seeker's move?"

"Pembroke. Mary Brenda Griffiths…," he marked the spot on the map and finished registering, "Yes, I was with my girlfriend last night. Maybe if I have time in October, I can visit your camp." He grinned when her face lit up.

"Yay! Thanks!" She clenched her fist high in the air.

Harry smiled at the back of her until he saw Eurig Cadwadallader talking with Ginny delightfully. A creature inside him groaned. He marched to the spot they were standing and spoke, "Have you registered your wand, Ginny?"

Before she turned to him, he was lost in a trance remembering the last night with her in his bed: _Her beautiful long hair flowing over the pillow and her white skin with freckles beneath him_.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. "Eurig handed in his resignation to your boss and accepted Gwenog's offer. He's our new trainer!" Ginny smiled at him. She was so close to Eurig that her shoulder almost touched his.

He barely beamed at them and said, "Great. I've just finished the work I needed to do today. Let's go out to lunch." He gripped her arm and steered her into the entrance, ignoring Malfoy who reproved from behind them.

"Potter, we haven't finished yet at all! Who's going to deal with this queue?" Malfoy's desperate voice was getting far away.

"Harry?" Ginny asked in an amused tone. "Where are we going?"

Harry tried to remember the name of the Muggle French restaurant Hermione told him the other day. It was a name of a flower. "Thistle; I should've reserved a table, but it's earlier for lunch time, so I reckon they have one available…" He remembered the location. It was next to a famous Muggle hotel Uncle Vernon used to mention. "We had better change robes into Muggle clothes." He had Ginny wait in front of the changing room and grabbed Hannah's Muggle dress from a closet for disguise. He was not sure if it would suit Ginny, at least he thought the color, chocolate-brown would match with her eyes.

"Change your Holyhead Harpies T-shirt to this. Cast Mending Charm if it doesn't suit you." He handed the dress to her and showed her into the room.

"Oh, nice selection." Ginny patted him on the shoulder and removed her clothes.

Harry barely suppressed his urge to fling his arms around her torso and changed his Auror robes to black tuxedo. He grabbed the small box and put it into his inner pocket.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm bubbling with expectation. Lunch on you?" She had her hair tied at the back briskly, which made her look younger and more beautiful.

Harry nodded towards one of the golden grilles and said, "Yeah, finally. Late birthday lunch." When the lift carried them up to the Great Atrium, they stepped in the fireplace.

He took Ginny's hand in his and did a Side-Along Apparition. When they emerged in the middle of a hotel courtyard, he made up his mind and shoved his left hand to confirm the box in his inner breast pocket. As he expected, the French restaurant had some vacant tables. The waiter led them into the back room. Ginny was pleased to see a big tropical flower set in the center of the table. He was so nervous that he missed her question about the name of the flower. He was lost in thought how to get right down to the subject. He didn't remember what he ordered. What he could bring back to his mind later was her brilliant smile and her jokes about Quidditch League. When the waiter served dessert and coffee, Harry pulled the box while Ginny looked excitedly at her vanilla ice cream. He waited till she started eating the ice cream to drop from his chair to one knee.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "Ginny, I'll wait 'till you build up your Quidditch career, if you want. Ginevra Weasley, will you marry me?" He made it without stammering. He felt relieved. His ice cream on a table was untouched and began melting in a silver bowl.

Ginny dropped her silver spoon. "Oh, my…Harry." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

He opened the box and slid his mother's ring onto her finger. "Ginny?" His heart nearly stopped as he waited for her answer. And then it began beating faster after he heard her answer;

"Yes, I will."

He grinned wide after a beat, laughing as she slid down to him. Pulling her into his arms, he dreamt his bright future and his new home.

* * *

 **A/N: *Pottermore**

 **This chapter was written for "The New Home Challenge" by caomoyl and Lost Muse.**

 **Many thanks to my great beta banshee!**


End file.
